Sins and an Absolution
by fallingfreely
Summary: Beyond the average game of hearts. Deception. Lies. Rage. Pain. Love. Lust. Death. Forgiveness. I can save you but only at the cost of losing myself. But I'll take those chances if it means making things right again. Sequel to Heartbreakers. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Looking Back

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I hope you all have been doing well! Now that the year is winding down and I have some free time, I finally got around to updating and getting done the first chapter of the sequel to _Heartbreakers._ I'm so happy to have gotten such support from the story. You guys are awesome.

I won't waste any time here. By the way, I had to have at least one short introduction chapter. There won't be too many more like this. Soon, the drama will begin. Take care and tell me what you think!

-Skye

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the OCs that pop up in the story.

* * *

><p>Roxas yawned, his mouth stretching to its limits. He kicked off the covers and ran a hand through his messy blond hair, staring intently at the clock sitting on his nightstand.<p>

'Dammit,' he cursed mentally before he threw himself out of bed. 'I'm going to be late for class if I don't hurry up.' Roxas was not a morning person. Why he signed up for an eight in the morning biology class was completely beyond him. Initially, he figured that if he could go through an early class in high school it would be the same in college, but at Radiant Garden University where there were social events held every night, papers due every week and enough reading to drown a person, this was not the case.

Roxas grabbed his vibrating cell phone and stared at the screen. Naminé had called him at around six thirty in the morning to wake him up but he slept right through the phone call.

He smiled slightly. His sister knew him so well. It was a complete blessing that they had been admitted into the same university together. Even now, Naminé was looking out for him.

Luckily for him, Roxas was organized and already had everything packed away last night. He slipped on a hoodie and reached for his room keys only to pause for a second.

Roxas' hand slipped from the keys and he pulled out the drawer on his nightstand. Without much effort, he pulled out a very familiar picture. One that he had seen countless times. It was the picture he and Jasmine took at the homecoming of their junior year.

Back then, things were so simple (even though Roxas didn't think so at the time) that everything that happened after that seemed like a dream. What he'd give to go back to those days.

Roxas had not seen Jasmine since Christmas the past year. He and his sister Naminé went to Tifa's house the following day to drop off her Christmas presents only to find that she was gone. They tried calling her; the phone line had been disconnected. They tried communicating through email; all the messages were returned. They even tried visiting Tifa during school hours. However, come to find out from Tifa herself (who had been at the house during that visit) Jasmine was no longer living with her and that her location could not be disclosed to anyone.

From that point on, the group had never been the same. There was something missing and that something was Jasmine.

'I miss you,' Roxas thought before setting the photo down and heading off to class.

* * *

><p>Naminé washed her hands and stared at her unfinished creation sitting on an art easel. She loved her early morning art class. Before the day began, she could clear her head and go on about the day without any worries or troubles.<p>

The teacher's assistant headed out the door. "Great work today Naminé! Our November art show will be a hit for sure!"

Naminé bowed her head politely, her long blond ponytail flipping over her shoulder as she did so. "Thank you! I'll see you on Friday."

With that, the instructor left, leaving Naminé alone to her thoughts.

Now that everyone was gone, the blond headed to the back of the classroom and opened her closet full of finished paintings. She shifted through four or five before she found the one that she was looking for.

It was the painting she had done of Jasmine in their junior year. This piece had won Naminé a prize from the school. Those were the simple days.

Since Jasmine disappeared, things were so different. The second half of her senior year had gone by and it felt as though it was incomplete. But then again, she and Jasmine had been so close that having her absent was probably what caused the feeling.

Naminé grabbed the cell phone in her apron and read the text. It was from Riku.

"_Roxas and I are getting lunch at the steakhouse. We'll pick you up in a few."_

The blond replied positively to the text before sighing heavily. Riku took Jasmine's absence the hardest. On Valentine's Day, when Naminé, Roxas and Riku were sitting downstairs in the latter's living room, did he tell them that he had proposed to her after the concert and that she accepted, only to give back the rings, decline and then disappear without a trace. Naminé and Roxas knew that something drastic must have happened for her to have done something so…cold but Riku wouldn't hear a word of it.

Whenever her name happened to pop up in conversation (and the entire group knew _not_ to speak of her while Riku was around), Riku's face would turn up into a sneer and he'd mutter "liar" under his breath. From then on, everyone made it a point to never bring Jasmine up in front of Riku.

Naminé knew better though. She knew full well that Riku was deeply hurt and was still madly in love with her, whether he wanted to admit it or not. She tried her hardest to help him through these tough times but after so long, she knew that Riku would have to get over this on his own.

Once she put away the rest of her things, Naminé grabbed her messenger bag and headed to lunch, the nostalgia of years past clouding her mind.

* * *

><p>"Just like old times," Aerith said with a slight smile as she and Tifa sat outside at one of their favorite cafés on the Destiny Islands.<p>

Tifa set her coffee cup down in front of her and grinned as well. "Well, not completely," she glanced at the engagement ring on her friend's ring finger, "Mrs. Fair."

Aerith blushed deeply, turning her head away. "I'm not married yet. The wedding isn't until April."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You guys have acted like a married couple for years. The only thing you guys didn't have was paperwork and a ceremony."

"By the way, I want to thank you and Yuffie for being my maids of honor," Aerith said graciously.

"Oh please, don't thank us. We'd love to. Yuffie isn't too happy about wearing a dress of course," Tifa wasn't joking when she said this despite the laughter, "but it's because we love you. We want to be part of your special day."

Aerith picked up her fork and took a bite out of her cheesecake. "Speaking of special, Zack told me that you're about to put another one of your restaurants on Radiant Garden. How does it feel?"

Tifa blew her bangs out of her face. "Exhausting," she admitted. "I just bought another house near the location. It's worth it though."

"And I'm assuming Cloud is coming with you?" This wasn't really a question, but more of a statement.

It was Tifa's turn to blush. "He says he's willing to move, but I don't want him to uproot himself for me."

Once Aerith set the fork down, she scoffed. "He's coming with you, Tifa. I don't know why you're so shocked and against it. You two have been living together since the year started. You're a family. Deal with it." She chuckled to herself. "Soon I expect to see a ring on your finger."

This made Tifa nearly choke on her coffee. She set the cup down and began coughing violently into a napkin, causing several patrons in the restaurant to stare at her.

"No way!" She coughed after she had composed herself.

Aerith chuckled. "We'll finish that conversation later. So," her tone became more cautious. "Have you heard from Vincent lately about Jasmine?"

Tifa's smile faded away with the mention of her absent daughter. The last time she had seen her was Christmas of last year. Things seemed like they were getting better until it was advised that Jasmine should live somewhere else for her own protection. While Tifa wanted nothing more than for her daughter to be safe, she still missed her terribly.

"He says she's doing well," Tifa told her, "and if Vincent says that things are moving along smoothly, then I believe him."

"Hard to believe the he and Sofia are related," Aerith commented sourly. "If it wasn't for the strong facial features and shape of the eyes, I wouldn't believe that Vincent and her were related."

Tifa nodded. "Between you and me, I see a lot of Vincent in Jasmine. They're both tall, lean have that amazing black hair…and the faces don't lie."

"I still can't believe he's so pale though," Aerith shook her head. "He's like a vampire or something. And then with those eyes? Whoa…"

"If Jasmine had his red eyes, they would look like a father/daughter combination for sure."

Aerith was hesitant with her next question but had to know the answer. "Will she be able to come to the wedding? I would love to see her after all this time." She then hastily added, "I want to see her and know that she's okay."

Tifa exhaled deeply. "Me too. Me too."

* * *

><p>Riku's eyes creaked open and he stared blankly at the pitch black ceiling of his single dorm room.<p>

"_I'm sorry, but I love you…"_

Her words echoed through his head, each one stabbing at his heart relentlessly until it was hard for him to breathe.

Riku shut his eyes tight, hoping to fight off the image of her untrustworthy, scheming yet gentle and beautiful face out of his head. This did not work.

As he lay in bed, thinking of their last night together, he could recall everything perfectly.

'We could have had it all,' he thought, imagining himself cradling her face in his hands before kissing her softly on her cheek.

Riku could almost feel her insanely soft yet scarred skin brushing against his, recalling the night they made love before she took off into the night without a trace.

'You ran off with my heart then.' His irritation was rising at the memory.

She had disappeared, leaving nothing but a letter and the rings he had given her to remember him by. She told him that she loved him, that she would spend the rest of her life with him, to never leave him.

'You're such a liar,' he seethed mentally; 'I hate you for what you did to me.'

A figure stirred in the covers next to Riku. When that figure turned over on its side, it revealed itself to be a young attractive woman a few years older than Riku with skin almost as pale as his, a short, thin frame, shoulder-length auburn hair and soft, honey brown eyes glazed over as if she had just woken up.

"Riku," her voice was so soft and light, like air. "Are you alright?"

Riku snapped out of his daze and wrapped an arm around her sheet covered frame. "I'm alright, Aria. I just had a bad dream." He softly kissed her forehead and pulled her messy hair out of her face.

"You seem to have a lot of those," she pointed out. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

Riku smiled. "Nah, it's just pre-finals jitters. I'll be alright."

Aria placed a hand over his chest. "I forgot for a second that I'm dating a freshman. This almost seems wrong to date someone two years my junior."

"I don't see you leaving," he teased.

Aria giggled and then kissed his chin. "No, and I'm not going anywhere." Within a few minutes, Riku could hear Aria's light breathing. She was asleep now.

Riku shut his eyes, hoping to block out the person who had brought him the most pleasure and pain out of anyone in his life. Jasmine had betrayed him after everything that they had been through together. It was clear that she did not want him in his life, so it was up to him to pick up the pieces and move forward.

'But I still want to see you…' he thought before slipping into a deep, heavy, restless sleep. 'You still affect me, even after all this time. Damn.'


	2. Chapter 2: Valentine

**Author's Note: **Thanks guys for checking in on the sequel. I know it's going slow right now but I promise that it'll pick up very soon. In any case, I want to thank everyone who read, added this story to their favorites list and alerts list. I want to also give a shoutout to the reviewers** animechick247, Sarah K.R, Sookdeo, UnwrittenMemory** and **Onedr.**

Thank you so much everyone. I won't keep you guys with some long author's note. Tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can. Take care!

Skye

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy (any of them). I only own the OCs I create.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Sora!" Kairi shouted at the top of her lungs early that Friday morning as she, Tidus and Selphie waited patiently for Sora to head up the steps to Radiant Garden University.<p>

Sora, whose face had matured in the past year, smiled brightly. "I'm coming!" He shouted.

Selphie tapped her foot impatiently, pulling her purse closer to her body. She flipped her now-longer hair over her shoulder and frowned. "We're in college now. We don't have time to waste."

Tidus glanced at her skeptically. "Uh, in case you forgot," he pointed a finger in her face, "we're just taking a few classes here. We're not actually in college yet."

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Selphie shot back.

Kairi placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Enjoy high school while you can. It only gets harder from here on out."

Selphie skipped to the top step near the flagpoles. "Are you kidding? I can't wait to be independent and on my own!" She twirled around in a circle. "Look at everyone," she pointed to a group of girls in their  
>school apparel rushing off to the library, "don't you wanna be like them?"<p>

Tidus cocked a blond eyebrow. "They look…stressed."

"Finals are coming up," Kairi explained. "Everyone has papers and projects and other assignments due soon. Riku told me that the students here pretty much camp out in the libraries and sleep in the student center until the actual test."

"Isn't it great?" Selphie squealed in excitement.

The entire group turned to Selphie with looks ranging from shock to disapproval.

"Let's just go find Riku," Tidus mentioned, pulling the bubbly brunette along by her scarf. "He said he'd treat us to lunch. I'm not gonna let him change his mind because you and Sora were making us late."

While Selphie and Tidus stumbled along, Sora and Kairi trailed behind. "Just think, we'll be here next year. Isn't it exciting?" Kairi asked.

Sora didn't answer. He had a blank look on his face.

"Sora?"

No response.

"Sora?"

'It's almost been a year,' he thought grimly. Almost this time last year, Vanitas and he made a bet. If Jasmine and Riku stayed clear away from his twisted cousin Vanitas, Jasmine's problems would be over and Sora's inheritance would be secure. In addition to that, Vanitas had made a point to mention Kairi and that alone scared Sora. If anything ever happened to Kairi or any of his friends, he would never forgive himself.

Sora never told a soul about his deal with Vanitas, not even Kairi or Riku. He felt guilty about this because deep down in Sora's heart, he had a feeling that this knowledge might lead to some information about Jasmine and why she disappeared all those months ago.

"Sora!" Kairi tugged on his arm.

The brown-haired senior paused, nearly tripping over a stone in the process. "Huh? What?"

"Are you okay? You spaced out," Kairi's blue orbs were filled with concern.

Sora pushed aside his thoughts and smiled for Kairi. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and continued walking, tugging her along. "Nah, I'm just thinking too much. Bad habit I guess."

* * *

><p>A tall man with alabaster skin, piercing red eyes and long, wild black hair stepped into an office and locked the door behind him.<p>

"Haven't seen you in a while, eh Vincent?" The man sitting at the desk smirked. He wore a dark suit, had flaming red hair tied back in a ponytail, startling green eyes, and goggles pushing back his hair.

Vincent leaned against the door frame, seeming totally disinterested.

"Aww, don't tell me you don't remember me?" The man feigned hurt. "It's me, R—!"

"I know who you are Reno," Vincent crossed his arms over his chest, causing his red cape to fan out.

Reno sat back in the chair, irritation clear on his face. "Well you don't look happy." He then muttered under his breath, "but then again, when have you ever looked happy?"

"What do you want? I'm busy," Vincent said curtly.

The redhead decided to not let Vincent's cold exterior hurt him. Instead, he put on a smile for show. "I just came in to check on my girl. She is in your care now, am I right?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "Do you still work for my sister?"

Reno kicked his feet on the desk, nearly knocking over the calendar and laptop sitting neatly on top of it. "Hell no. After everything went down, Rude and I left the Silva's service. We've been free men ever since. "

He glanced around Vincent's office. "So this is the office of a top SOLDIER.  
>Fancy stuff."<p>

Vincent was silent as usual.

"You're a tough one to crack, I'll give you that." Reno sat up in the chair. "So, where is Ms. Silva? It's been quite a while since the last time she and I spoke."

"Reno, you and I both know that you don't simply come by to "check up" on people. What's the catch? Are you and Rude trying to be her bodyguards now?"

Reno's eyes nearly flew out of his head. "I knew you were weird, but you can read minds now too?"

Vincent stared intently at Reno. He knew exactly what Reno had come for. "Your intentions are good, but the Jasmine you knew is no longer in need of your protection. "

Reno's eyes narrowed and his voice took on a harder edge. "Listen Valentine, you know that Vanitas is still out there. He's coming for Jasmine guns blazing after what happened. If you think that I'm going to sit back and let him hurt her—"

Vincent smirked then, causing Reno to become very confused very quickly. "I don't think you have anything to worry about." With that, Vincent opened the door to leave. But before he left, he said, "You can leave  
>now," and then shut the door tightly behind him.<p>

After the initial shock wore off, Reno laughed. "She doesn't need protection anymore, huh? Just what in the world have you done to our little girl, Vincent?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want another drink?" The flirtatious bartender asked the gentleman sitting in front of her. The lights in the bar were low, but she could still make out the man's face perfectly. He had pale, almost white skin and strong handsome features in his face. He looked as if he were in his early twenties, almost to the point where she wanted to ask him for identification, and had madly spiked black hair that shined blue in the light. His strongest feature of all, were his shocking royal blue eyes.<p>

He pushed back the shot glass and nodded once. "I'm done," he said simply.

Instead of being put off by his aloofness, she turned up the charm and flashed a smile. "Are you sure there isn't _anything_ else I can get for you?"

"Hey, stop pestering the guy," an older, kindly looking, gentleman came from the kitchen and shook his head. "I don't think he wants the services you're offering."

The bartender pouted and blushed fiercely . "You're the last one to talk about flirting with the patrons." She pointed to a girl sitting on the far end of the bar, sipping on a cocktail of some sort. "You haven't taken your eyes off her since she got here." She then added spitefully, "well her chest anyway…"

Before the two employees could get into a full blown argument, the black-haired man spoke. "Actually, you might be able to help me with something."

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh? And what might that be?"

While the trio talked, the young woman in question sitting by herself at the bar glanced over carefully. Her long black hair fell to her elbows and there was a long streak of white by her left ear. Her tanned skin shined under the blue and red lights and one could slightly see the long, kanji tattoo on her ribcage through her loose-fitting, low cut black tank top. She finished her drink and cracked her knuckles, hazel eyes cold as ice.

"I noticed that a few of your clients are regulars here," he began.

The older man beamed. "That's because we make the best drinks on this side of Radiant Garden," he answered proudly.

"And I just so happened to notice that a few of these men are very influential people on this island..."

The dark-haired girl stood up and approached the group, her black platform pumps clacking as she strode on over to the group.

"We have a very unique clientele."

Once the raven haired young woman was close, she wrapped an arm around the blue-eyed man's shoulder, much to the irritation of the young female bartender.

"But did you ever catch wind as to what your clients were talking about?" The girl was speaking now, her voice surprisingly harsh.

The older gentleman stiffened. There was something a bit dangerous about the couple before him, especially the young woman. "We don't typically eavesdrop. It's not polite Miss…?"

"Well you might not eavesdrop but I know full well that you are allowing those corrupt politicians to meet in this space to talk about extortion deals AND they pay you to remove the security cameras at their usual booth so that  
>their conversations can't be recorded. Isn't that right, Noctis?" She gestured to the young man she had her arm around.<p>

Noctis' eyes hardened at the bar staff before him. He rose to his feet slowly, easily towering over both the man and woman behind the counter. "You're the intelligence expert so I won't doubt you."

In an instant, the gentleman reached under the counter and pulled out a shotgun, pointing it at Noctis.

"It doesn't matter _what_ we do, you won't get out of here to be able to tell," the man sneered.

Noctis seemed completely unaffected, causing the owner to become nervous while the bartender eyed the girl before her suspiciously. She, like her partner, was disturbingly calm despite the threat of having their heads blown off. Something wasn't right.

The raven haired girl snickered. "Is that supposed to scare us?"

"I'd shut the hell up—" The owner began advancing on her but not before the black/blue haired young man grabbed the man's arm, yanked him forward faster than he could have ever anticipated and punched him in the face, causing him to drop the gun.

The bartender screamed and ran around to where the exit should have been. However, Noctis' partner jumped over the bar, snatched the girl by her hair and threw her to the floor.

"You bitch!" the bartender screamed. In a flash, a switchblade appeared in one hand and she made a swipe at her attacker. The hazel eyed girl sidestepped the pass at her and kicked the woman in the chest, causing her to fly back into the door, rendering her unconscious.

Noctis was finished with the owner by the time his partner finished with the bartender. He watched her as she casually walked towards him.

"Are we done here?" she asked, clearly disinterested.

"Yes," Noctis nodded. "They'll be taken into custody. We already have people no more than a minute away ready to take it from here."

The owner of the bar had a few cuts and bruises on his face and was sitting sloppily on a bar stool. His breathing was heavy and the fear in his eyes was easy to spot. These two strangers hadn't even broken a sweat. "This is why I hate the cops."

"We're not cops," Noctis told him sharply.

"Then who the hell are you?" His breathing was heavy and his voice was laced with anger and shock.

"I'd watch that tone," the girl advised.

"Yeah?" He spat angrily. "If I were you I'd shut the—"

Before he could say anything else, Noctis' partner took the bar owner's neck and smacked his violently into the wall (denting it in the process), causing him to fall into a state of unconsciousness.

"Let's go," she said, walking off and heading to the exit, pulling out a pair of dark sunglasses and sliding them on her face.

"That was a bit…violent, Jasmine," Noctis deadpanned as he followed behind her. The pair stepped out into the crowded streets of Radiant Garden, blending in perfectly with the throngs of people as if they were normal.

"I don't consider it violent to take down those who wish to do others harm," Jasmine said. "And it's Valentine now," she corrected him. "You know this."

"Even so, those two could file for excessive force," Noctis continued.

"We are not the police. Those laws do not apply to us. In any case, I'd rather knock someone unconscious and NOT get shot in the face."

Noctis saw her logic. "Just be careful about that Jasmine."

Jasmine's lips drew into a frown. "Valentine," she told him sternly. She crossed her arms over her chest. Despite the chilly November weather and her lack of heavy clothing, she seemed content walking with the group of people in their peacoats, scarves and sweaters.

"If you insist," Noctis shrugged his shoulders. "In any case, we need to report back to Vincent. I'm sure your uncle wants to know how you're doing."

Jasmine glanced at the sky. Rain was in the near future. "I'm going home. I have some things to take care of."

Noctis rolled his eyes. Sometimes his partner could be so stubborn and there was no use arguing with her. Jasmine was the type of woman who could easily turn around an argument so that it backfired on whoever it was attacking her verbally. She was always thinking two, three, maybe even four steps ahead of everyone else around her. Perhaps that was the reason why SOLDIER took such an interest in her.

"I'll meet you there before it gets dark, _Valentine_," Noctis paused at the stoplight. He stared at her long and hard. "Get some rest. You don't look well."

Jasmine gave a nod of the head and then began walking in the other direction. 'I haven't been well in years. What makes him think that one night of rest will solve everything?'


	3. Chapter 3: A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note: **Glad everyone seems to like the story so far as well as Jasmine's…upgrade perhaps? In any case, I want to thank the readers, those who alerted the story, those who put it in their favorites list and all that good stuff. I also want to thank the reviewers **Sookdeo, Sarah K.R, animechick247, UnwrittenMemory, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu **and **Kira Carmen. **Thanks a lot you guys!

Let me know what you think about this chapter and take care!

-Skye

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy games. I only own the OCs.

* * *

><p>Riku and Aria stood when Riku's parents entered the double doors to the café near Radiant Garden University. While Riku smiled in excitement of seeing his mother and father, Aria looked a little less than excited.<p>

He watched her as she fidgeted with the hem of her pencil skirt.

"Relax," Riku told her calmly before his parents could get closer. "They love you. You'll be fine."

Aria forced a smile to hide her nervousness. She and Riku had been a couple since September and things were perfect. They took many of the same political science classes, they were involved in the same clubs and there was definitely physical attraction between the two of them to sweeten the deal. But even so, she couldn't help but feel odd around Riku's parents, especially Riku's mother Angela.

"I hope so, "She whispered under her breath.

Angela inwardly sighed when she caught sight of Riku and his current girlfriend, much to her husband's dismay.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Ryo told her in a hushed voice. "She's a sweet girl."

Angela told a waitress passing by that she had wanted a drink delivered to her table and then dismissed her. "You know I'm never mean," Angela whispered. She glanced at Riku and his auburn-haired girlfriend who was clearly fidgeting in her seat. "She's just…she's just…."

"Not Jasmine," Ryo finished. He took his wife's hand. "I know. I miss her too."

They walked to the back of the café, trying to look like they were having a casual conversation so that they wouldn't alarm their son.

Ryo continued then. "He still loves Jasmine. I can see it in his eyes."

"He won't even talk about it," Angela sighed heavily. "This isn't healthy."

They dropped the subject when they came to Riku and Aria's table. Riku reached out and took his mother into a tight hug.

"You're late," he whispered.

Angela turned her head while Ryo hugged his son. "She was doing her makeup," he explained with a chuckle. "You know how long it takes your mother."

"I want to look good for lunch with my son," Angela rolled her eyes, "is that too much to ask?" She glanced at Aria, who stood off to the side as if she were afraid of both Angela and her husband. 'She's weaker than Jasmine was,' she noted mentally, hiding the thoughts behind a smile. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm well, thank you," Aria replied politely, giving a short, stiff bow.

Ryo motioned for everyone to take a seat and they did so, giving the waiter passing by their drink order.

"How's school?" Riku's father asked cheerfully. "I know you're all heading into finals."

Riku chuckled. "They're definitely tougher than high school finals, but it's nothing that can't be handled. If you've been paying attention all this time and going to class, you really can't fail. So I'm not worried."

"Still as confident as ever," Angela commented, nodding in approval. "But you're right. If you're doing everything right, you have nothing to worry about." She turned her attention to Aria. "How about you, dear? I know you're a junior, right? I'm sure grades are important to you seeing as you're applying to law school after next year."

Aria folded her hands in her lap. Angela probably wasn't aware of this, but the short, record company executive was extremely intimidating. "I'm handling my papers and finals pretty well, I'd say. I'm trying to finish my papers early so that I can dedicate more time to the actual finals I have."

"How many classes do you have, Aria?" Angela asked, taking her drink and sipping slowly once the waiter returned.

"I have four classes and two discussion periods," she answered softly.

Angela pushed her drink back and glanced at her menu. "That's not so bad," she said, eyes skimming over the salads.

Riku frowned a bit. "She's pre-law. Her classes are difficult," he said, defending his girlfriend.

"I'm not saying they're not challenging," Angela piped up, not even bothering to look at her son, "that's not the case at all. But at least it sounds like she might have time to breathe. That's all I'm saying."

When Riku looked to Aria, who seemed a bit frazzled by his mother's attitude, Ryo squeezed Angela's knee inconspicuously. She flinched at this and shot a glare at her husband.

"Easy," he mouthed before anyone could catch on. "In any case, I wish you the best of luck, Aria."

"Thank you, Sir." She smiled a bit, feeling the warmth of Riku's father's words.

"No problem."

While everyone carefully scanned over their menus to figure out what to eat, Ryo jumped upon feeling the vibration of his cell phone. He reached into the pocket of his blazer, pulled out his cell phone and then sent the call to voicemail.

"Who was that, dear?" Angela set her menu on the edge of the table.

Ryo hesitated for a second and glanced at Riku and Aria, who seemed to be in the middle of their own private conversation.

"Well?" Angela asked once more.

Her husband hesitated. "Tifa," he said in a low voice.

Right then, Riku's head shot up and he stared intently at his father. "Tifa? Tifa called you?" He asked curiously.

"She did. I sent the call to voicemail though." Ryo could see the curiosity and intrigue on his son's face. Little did Riku know, Tifa, Ryo and Angela had been in contact ever since Jasmine left the island. They never disclosed this information to Riku in order to keep him calm.

Ryo remembered it clearly, his son's behavior after Jasmine disappeared. For months it was as if Riku was the walking dead. He ate here and there, he rarely slept and he did not speak unless it was necessary. His behavior was so unsettling that both he and his wife were considering sending Riku to see a therapist.

Riku's voice then became icy and his eyes hard. "Why would you speak to her?"

Angela noticed the change in her son. Whenever anything related to Jasmine popped up, he would become quite cold. "We like to check up on her from time to time. Believe it or not, we enjoy her company."

"Who is Tifa?" Aria asked innocently, instantly noticing the elevated level of unease at the table.

"A family friend," Angela answered quickly, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh," Aria turned to Riku, "why do you seem upset at her?"

Riku scowled and turned away from the group. "It's not _her _that I'm angry at."

Before Aria could ask another question, Angela made sure to get her attention.

"Don't ask," Angela mouthed, her eyes almost pleading with Aria's to avoid the uncomfortable topic.

Aria fell back and remained silent, occasionally passing looks of concern to her boyfriend who seemed to be in a world of his own for the rest of the meal.

* * *

><p>Naminé took a bite of her fruit salad. Today, she was enjoying lunch at a café on the school's campus with Sora and Kairi who had just finished their classes for the day.<p>

"I can't wait till I can get home and go to sleep," Sora yawned then, "thank goodness we don't have blitzball practice."

The blond laughed. "You haven't changed one bit," she teased.

Sora lifted his head. "Going to school, then to college, then to practice is hard work!"

Kairi smiled. "He does have a point. I couldn't do it."

Naminé smiled ruefully. "I wish I could go back to the way things used to be sometimes."

"What do you mean, Nam?" Sora took a French fry and dipped it in his ranch before putting it in his mouth.

"I mean," Naminé began to elaborate, "things were a lot simpler back in middle school and high school. Now we have actual responsibilities." She then added, "despite the fact that for the most part, our families have a certain amount of wealth, we're out in the real world now. University is the first step into real life."

"Aren't you going to become a painter like your mother?" Kairi asked Naminé.

She nodded. "I plan to. I'm getting ready for an art show in February. A lot of important people are coming to view my work. I have to make a good impression."

Sora grinned. "Don't worry about it, Nam. You're an amazing artist. They'd have to be stupid to NOT love your work."

Naminé blushed at the compliment. "I'm not that good, Sora."

Kairi drank her hot chocolate. "You're being bashful. You're an amazing painter. I just wish I had the kind of talent you have." She then added with a laugh, "I'm terrible at drawing. That's why I'm going to be a marine biology major."

"Well, this is an amazing school for that," Naminé pushed her empty plate back. "We have one of the top marine biology programs in the world."

"Atlantica University does as well," Kairi blew on her still too-hot beverage. "I hope I can get in there."

"I thought you were applying for Radiant Garden," Sora said curiously, feeling a bit nervous now. Kairi had never mentioned Atlantica before. Sure, the university was prestigious and after one graduated they were set with a career, but everyone in their group only talked about Radiant Garden. What would happen if Kairi decided to attend a university hundreds of miles away?

Kairi turned to Sora. "I'm applying here as well. But I have to apply to other schools as well. What if I don't get in? I need options."

Sora's smile vanished. "You're right I guess."

Naminé sensed the change in Sora's attitude. She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Let's go to Roxas' place. He should be back home anytime now. Besides, it'd be a nice surprise for him to see you. I didn't tell him that you were staying for lunch." She giggled and shook her head. "He stayed up too late and now he's sick and whenever my brother gets like this, he's totally depressed. Let's go cheer him up."

Kairi's eyes lit up. "That sounds like a good idea. Come on, Sora!"

Sora's mind was racing with thoughts of his future with Kairi. 'She might not be here next year. What happens to us then?'

The redhead grabbed Sora by his sleeve and yanked him to his feet. "Let's hurry up! I think it's going to rain soon. We don't want to get sick either. We have exams coming up as well."

Sora snapped out of his daze long enough to steady himself and walk with Naminé and Kairi. Before his mind could wander back into his thoughts about Kairi, he took his cell phone from his pocket.

"What's up?" Naminé asked.

Sora glanced at the text and instantly, his face paled.

"_I hope you didn't forget our wager. I'll be sure to see you soon, cousin."_

"It's just a text." Sora cleared his throat and fell silent for the rest of the walk across campus. "It's nothing to worry about," he lied.

* * *

><p>Roxas sneezed loudly and Axel, who was standing next to him, took two steps to the left of him.<p>

"Whatever you've got," Axel gave the blond a sideways glance, "I'm not trying to catch it."

Roxas sighed and stepped to the front of the line. Seeing as he was sick as a dog, he figured that he'd stop being stubborn and go shopping for medicine, teas and decongestants. Finals were a few weeks away and he needed to be able to study without sneezing his brains out in the process. So, he called Axel up and asked him to take him to the store.

"You're_ such_ a good friend," Roxas said sarcastically.

Axel slapped the college freshman roughly on the shoulder. "Yeah, I know I am. I drove your half-dead ass over here, risking my own health. You'd better be glad that you're my best friend."

Roxas stood up straight and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his peacoat. "Have you heard from Reno lately?"

The redhead stared at Roxas curiously. "What the hell brought that up?"

"I don't know," Roxas watched the cashier scan the items, "I just don't hear you talk about him anymore."

Axel shook his head. He could see right through Roxas and his question. "Reno is off doing his own thing. I don't keep tabs on him. _He's_ the older brother. He's not my responsibility."

Roxas could tell that Axel knew what he was hinting at and decided to cut straight to the point. "Look, have you heard anything about Jasmine? I'm really worried about her," Roxas said in a nasally, strained voice.

"Reno and his partner Rude left Jasmine's family's service a while ago." Axel shut his eyes. "I'm out of the loop on the Silva's family drama."

Once Roxas finished paying for his groceries, he and Axel made their way to the exit. "Axel, you were involved with Jasmine for most of that Vanitas incident. She trusted you. You've got to know something," he pleaded.

Axel could tell that Roxas was desperate for information and deep down, he couldn't really blame him. A person he loved vanished without a trace, leaving everyone without so much of a goodbye. But then again with Jasmine's situation, it wouldn't be crazy to say that something bad was happening for her to have done something as drastic as that.

"Jasmine and I have not spoken in months. That is the truth." Axel's tone led Roxas to believe that he wished to drop the subject, which he did.

'Where the hell are you?' Roxas asked himself sadly.

As the two came to the door, they realized that it was raining outside. "You stay here," Axel told him taking the groceries from Roxas' hands, "I'll bring the car to the front so you don't get caught in the rain." He snickered, "the last thing you need right now is a case of walking pneumonia."

Roxas waved to the redhead and watched him walk through the light rain to the other end of the parking lot. He stood under the awning with his arms crossed over his chest.

'What a crappy year,' he commented. 'I thought things would go back to normal by now like back when we were all juniors in high school. Guess I was wrong.'

Roxas looked to his left and watched a couple leave the café next to the grocery store. They looked so happy together as they held hands and ran to their car to escape the rain. Roxas didn't bother trying to tell himself that he wasn't jealous. He'd given up on lying to himself a long time ago. The truth always resurfaced at one point or another anyway. Why bother fighting it?

He turned to his right where he saw a large amount of people leaving a sushi restaurant. They came out in large groups, all the faces blurring themselves together into one. Roxas turned away, did a double take and stared at one person in particular, his eyes widening.

At the back of the group was a tall, attractive woman who appeared to be around his age. She wore dark jeans, brown combat boots and a red, oversized hoodie. She allowed her long black hair to fall freely about her shoulders and did not seem to mind that the rain was hitting her tan cheeks. Before stepping off the curb, she pulled her bangs out of her face, giving Roxas a clear view of her unmistakable, gold/hazel eyes.

"Jasmine!" Roxas shouted as loud as he could despite his cold.

The girl did not move at the sound of his voice nor did she look around to see who it was calling out that name. She stepped off the curb and headed to the rack where a row of motorcycles sat, standing by a black and silver sports bike. She threw a backpack on her back and grabbed her helmet.

'That has to be her.' Roxas took off running in the girl's direction full speed, being ever so careful as to avoid the people trying to reach their cars in the parking lot as well as the cars driving through the area.

He watched as she put on her helmet and hopped on, starting the motorcycle up. Roxas was maybe fifteen feet away before she took off and sped through the parking lot, disappearing down the wet streets of Radiant Garden.

Roxas stood in place with his face twisted in shock and disbelief. 'That_ had_ to be Jasmine. There's no mistaking it.' The tall, slender frame, the long black hair, tan skin and those unmistakable hazel eyes; it had to be her.

Axel pulled up in front of Roxas and hopped out the car with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Axel snapped. "You ran out into traffic. You could have been killed!"

Roxas blinked himself out of his daze. "I just saw her."

Axel stared at him, clearly puzzled. "Who? I hope this girl is important enough for you to risk getting hit by a damn car."

"Jasmine," Roxas whipped around to face Axel. "She walked out of that sushi restaurant. I just saw her."

"You can't be serious," Axel stared at the grocery store and then looked to the location of the sushi restaurant. "There's too much distance between where you were standing and where the restaurant is. Plus you're sick. You probably imagined that you saw Jasmine." Axel pulled Roxas to the passenger's side and made him get in the car. Once Axel was inside, he drove off towards Roxas' dorm.

Roxas seemed dead-set on this. "That was Jasmine," he argued weakly.

"You're delirious," Axel concluded. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "It's best if you move on and forget about that girl." He then added, "She's no good for you."

Roxas remained silent for the rest of the trip.

'I can't be imagining things,' Roxas was beginning to second guess himself. 'Do I really miss her that much?'

* * *

><p>Noctis slid the keycard in the elevator and stepped inside, ready to get home and out of the rain. As the elevator traveled upward, he leaned against the back and sighed.<p>

'Dealing with SOLDIER is such a pain sometimes,' he thought, watching the counter go up as he reached the top floor to his penthouse apartment. Once it came to a smooth, slow stop, he stepped out onto his floor and looked outside the windows, noticing that it was still pouring rain outside.

A butler stood near a set of double doors and bowed upon seeing Noctis. "Good evening Mr. Caelum. It's good to see you."

Noctis nodded and took out his keycard.

"Um, Sir?" The butler began slowly.

Noctis froze before swiping the card. "What is it?"

"The young miss is home," he nodded his head toward the door, "she seems to be distressed."

The black/blue haired young man swiped his keycard and entered the apartment. "I'll take care of it," he called over his shoulder before shutting the door.

Noctis Lucis Caelum lived in a penthouse apartment in the heart of Radiant Garden, one of the most affluent cities in the entire world. Only the wealthiest of families could afford to live on the island paradise or even visit it for that matter. Noctis was able to secure a place of residency here because of his family's social status. It was rumored (but never confirmed) that Noctis came from a long line of kings who rose to power because of the Caelum diamonds aka the Caelum Crystals, making him a prince of sorts. Why he left his country in order to be involved with SOLDIER was a great mystery to many.

Noctis did not remove his black combat boots as he stepped onto his alabaster marble floors in the entryway. He immediately caught a familiar scent and shook his head, making his way to the living room at the back of the unit. His apartment's scheme was white and a deep royal blue with paintings of mythological gods and goddesses hanging all around near crystal chandeliers and glass furniture.

When Noctis stepped down into the living room, he spotted Jasmine sitting at the black grand piano sitting near the window with books laid about at her feet and her laptop on the table beside her. She had clearly just gotten out of the shower as she sat in her black bathrobe with her long tresses dripping with water and clinging to the robe and her shoulders. In her right hand appeared to be a long cigarette of sorts and her eyes were fixated on a painting on the wall in front of her.

"Rough day, Valentine?" Noctis asked casually as he slipped out of his trenchcoat. Despite the rain, his spikes seemed to be perfectly intact.

Jasmine's eyes shifted to him. She seemed to be in a bit of a daze. "You remembered to call me by my last name."

"Tell me again, why did you have your name changed?" Noctis asked curiously.

"Because Vincent is my uncle and I do not want to claim the name Silva anymore."

Noctis nodded his head. This was one of the first, straightforward answers she had given him. "You're smoking Paopu again," he noted, taking a seat on the couch in front of the piano. He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and his chin in the palm of his hand. He did not take his blue eyes off her.

"My nerves are bad," she admitted sourly. Jasmine took another drag.

Noctis sighed. "We're in SOLDIER. Our jobs are extremely stressful. That's why we're allowed to have such an illegal substance to calm us down. You however weren't on a mission today," Noctis pointed out. "What is it today?"

Jasmine closed her eyes. Roxas had managed to spot her as she left the sushi restaurant. Though she did not fully turn to get a good look at him, she gave him a sideways glance and took off on her motorcycle in order to avoid a potential confrontation.

"I was trying to do some homework," she told him, pointing to the stack of books by her bare feet. "But I couldn't focus. I just couldn't do it…"

"It's amazing that SOLDIER is allowing you to attend a university while you're still so active." Noctis gave her a half-lidded stare, analyzing her. "Why you're able to be here given your past is beyond me as well." He watched Jasmine take in another long drag, blowing out the smoke through her mouth. "It's dangerous."

Jasmine sniffed. "I gave up my life a long time ago. The past means nothing to me." Jasmine's heart twitched when she said this. She hadn't seen Roxas in almost a year and yet he had put her into a total state of disarray. Usually she only smoked Paopu, the weed of the fruit, when she and Noctis had completed a mission that required combat. But after seeing him for a split second had caused her to have a moment and now she had to smoke her problems away to be "Valentine" again.

"A former pop singer giving up everything to become a SOLDIER," Noctis sighed, "it doesn't make sense to me."

"It's not that difficult," Jasmine said slowly. Her cheeks were turning a light shade of pink. "I'm useful to the organization, that's why they keep me around." The effects were starting to take over. Now Jasmine was beginning to look more relaxed and she smiled coyly. "And what of you, Noctis? You're a prince whose family operates like the modern day mafia. I'd say we're quite the pair."

"Keep in mind that my family is less known than you. We did not want to be in the public's eye."

"Well, their other activities are anyway," she reminded him. "In terms of being undercover."

Noctis shifted in his seat. He stared at her long and hard. "Speaking of undercover, what is the meaning behind the tattoos and the scar on your back?"

Jasmine's eyes snapped open and she glared at Noctis. He knew then that he struck a chord.

"You didn't expect me to not ask, did you? After all, the tattoos are almost always exposed and I saw a bit of the scar when you pulled your hoodie over your head." Jasmine's silence was heavy but Noctis continued. "You are my partner. We live together. You can't hide everything from me forever."

Jasmine stared out the window and looked at the city below them. "Three reminders," she spoke softly.

Noctis opened an eye. He didn't expect to get an answer out of her. "What?"

"The tattoos on my ribcage going down vertically," she repeated, "are three reminders."

"Their meanings?"

"As for the scar," Jasmine ignored his question altogether, "is something I'm not willing to share with you just yet." She noticed the annoyed look on his face. "You didn't really expect me to reveal everything, did you?"

"It's a simple question," Noctis argued weakly.

Jasmine replied, "But the answer isn't simple."

This was their relationship. Although Jasmine and Noctis were partners, Jasmine kept a lot of things hidden from him. She seemed to be all work, cold, determined and a bit harsh at times. Even their superiors within SOLDIER called her cold. But Noctis knew that she wasn't completely heartless. He would just have to wait until he could see the real "Valentine" hidden behind the stone cold eyes and mysterious façade.

"You can be a difficult woman, but I know that you aren't as harsh as you like to put on."

"And I know you're not as harsh as you like to appear too. Seems to me like we both have things we'd like to keep hidden from one another."

Noctis rolled his eyes. As usual, she had a point. He rose to his feet. "When you're finished, get dressed. We're going to dinner." Noctis headed towards his bedroom but stopped before he disappeared down a hallway. "You're freaking out the butler with your constant smoking. He's worried. Try not to do it as often. It's not good for you."

"Is that an order, Your Highness?" Jasmine asked, putting out the Paopu in the ashtray in front of her.

"Just do it," he told her before disappearing completely.

Jasmine chuckled and stared at the spot where he sat. "If my prince wishes," she said jokingly albeit with a straight face.

An image of Roxas came to mind and soon Jasmine was able to picture Sora and Kairi. Before she did the unthinkable and let her mind slip to a certain silver-haired boy, she stood up and retreated to her own room.

'I guess time can't heal all wounds,' she thought as she left the living room.


	4. Chapter 4: One Step Closer

**Author's Note: **Thanks guys for reading. I really appreciate it. I want to thank the readers, those who favorite and alert myself and the story and the reviewers **Sarah K.R, animechick247, Sookdeo, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, Kira Carmen, rawrrbreee **and **UnwrittenMemory. **

I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Tell me what you think okay? Thanks so much for the support!

-Skye

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I only own the OCs.

* * *

><p><em>She watched Prince Noctis exit the skyscraper and ran to the prayer room frantically. The only thing guiding her through the area was the light of a full moon shining through the stain glass windows. When she was in the chamber, she fell to her knees, stared at the picture of the goddess Etros and shut her eyes. <em>

_Noctis stood at the steps of the skyscraper and noticed the dozens of bodies that lay on the steps around him. Below on the ground level were hundreds of soldiers who wore medieval armor but wielded modern firearms._

"_Protect him," Jasmine whispered, tilting her chin up so that she was now looking at the sky. _

_As Noctis descended the steps, the soldiers fired upon him but they did not touch him. It was as if he was being protected by some unseen force. _

_Jasmine gasped. She knew exactly what was going on outside without having to be there. _

_Noctis charged at the soldiers, sword and gun in hand and tore through the army with ease. He sped up behind the soldiers and either shot them from a distance or slit their throats as they passed by. It was as if they didn't have a chance. _

"_So much death," she muttered, feeling the weight of the battle outside crushing her._

_A few moments later, all became silent. The sound of heavy footsteps approached Jasmine as she sat on her knees in front of the picture of Etros. _

"_I promised you that I would protect you," Noctis told her in a soft voice. _

"_I am eternally grateful, my prince." Jasmine rose to her feet, eyes fixated on the moon up above. _

"_You helped me take back my kingdom." Noctis approached her, stopping a few feet behind her. "What do you want in return?"_

_Jasmine smiled ruefully then and a tear slid down her cheek. "For you to set me free and to make me human again."_

_He seemed hesitant at first. "Are you sure about this?"_

"_I have nothing left to live for…if you could call what I'm doing living. The only thing fitting for someone like me is the ultimate release. Maybe then I'll find peace."_

_Noctis pulled out a dagger and held it to Jasmine's throat. She uttered a small "thank you" and then all went black._

* * *

><p>Jasmine jolted back to consciousness to find herself riding in the backseat of Noctis' chauffeured car. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision and realized that it was nighttime.<p>

Noctis, who was sitting next to Jasmine, stared at her curiously. "Was it a nightmare?"

Jasmine placed a hand over her eyes. There was a reason why she was an insomniac. Jasmine's sleep had been plagued with nightmares since her last encounter with Vanitas so for the most part, if she could avoid it, she would only sleep when it was truly necessary like, before a mission or when she was at the point of passing out from fatigue.

"It was," she admitted.

When Jasmine removed her hand from her face, Noctis saw sadness in her vivid gold eyes. This was all too new for him. Whatever happened in the nightmare must have really troubled her.

"We're almost home," Noctis told her in a softer voice than he normally used. "You can relax soon."

Jasmine nodded and rested her head against the window, not caring if she left a cheek print on the glass or not. "The moon is so pretty," she said distantly. "I used to like going outside to see the full moon when I was with my aunt. For some reason, it always calmed me down."

This was the first time that Jasmine had ever really made a comment about her life before SOLDIER. This was also the first time that he had seen Jasmine show emotion other than anger or annoyance.

"Hold onto that memory of you and your aunt," Noctis advised. "It'll keep you calm for a while."

Jasmine nodded and shut her eyes, falling silent for the rest of the trip.

'It's beautiful,' Noctis commented, stealing glances at her from out of the corner of his eye, 'she almost seems…human.'

* * *

><p>"She's on an assignment," Vincent told Tifa as they stood outside of a tall skyscraper near the ocean. "I cannot disclose any information on where Jasmine is."<p>

Tifa slipped on a pair of leather gloves. She didn't expect it to be so cold on Radiant Garden. "Vincent, you've bent the rules more than once." She leaned against a beam and narrowed her eyes. "Jasmine wasn't even supposed to be living with you for the short amount of time that she was."

Vincent sighed inwardly. Tifa was right. Allowing family members to live with you while you were an active member of SOLDIER was prohibited. The only reason why Vincent was allowed to do so was because he was such a respected member of the organization. He could practically get away with murder if he wished and knew it.

"That is why I have her with another member of SOLDIER," Vincent glanced around the courtyard. He did not want anyone to hear his and Tifa's conversation. "She is safe."

"Jasmine is my goddaughter. I'm seriously worried about her," Tifa pleaded.

"She's my niece," Vincent reminded Tifa, "I am here to protect her as well."

Tifa sighed heavily. "Do you know when she'll be out of SOLDIER?" She was quite tired. Adding another one of her restaurants to Radiant Garden had been more work than she had anticipated.

"You are an inactive member of SOLDIER. Tifa, you know how this works."

"Jasmine's involvement with SOLDIER is voluntary," Tifa began, "she only accepted because you and the rest of us were involved."

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure that's the only reason she's involved?"

Tifa frowned. She hated not knowing what was really going on. She understood that Vincent had to keep distance between Jasmine and her but Tifa thought that she might be able to get a little more information out of him.

"As long as Vanitas is alive and roaming freely, Jasmine will not be able to leave SOLDIER or return to her old life." He cracked his neck. "And in any case, the superiors are quite happy with her performance. Jasmine is amazing at what she does."

Tifa cracked a smile. "Well she is related to you, after all."

"Let's just leave it at this: Jasmine is safer under SOLDIER's eye than she would be out there."

"But you know good and well what SOLDIER can do to her," Tifa looked to the ground. "It changes people. Jasmine wasn't that well off to begin with when she entered." She tapped one of her temple with an index finger. "It can really screw with your mind. That's not what she needs right now. Jasmine is already—"

"On the edge of insanity? Yes I'm quite aware of that." Vincent paused. "Jasmine will not advance in SOLDIER if she cannot pass the psychological examination."

Tifa's voice was soft. "She won't pass. It's that simple."

"Perhaps," Vincent walked off, leaving Tifa behind. "But trust myself and the other SOLDIER members, nothing will happen to Jasmine and Vanitas will not get a hold of her. Count on it."

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me," Sora shook his head in disbelief. However, the look in Roxas' eyes meant that he wasn't joking.<p>

"I saw her Sora. She took off on a motorcycle before I could say anything to her."

"She rides a motorcycle?" Sora downed the rest of his hot chocolate and collapsed against Roxas' plush bed in his single dorm room.

"That's not the point!" Roxas shouted before sneezing loudly.

"Okay, okay," Sora said hastily. "So tell me what happened again?"

Roxas sighed. He still wasn't over his cold and so he was very tired. "I walked out of the store and I saw her leave the sushi restaurant." He left his desk chair and went to his sofa near the window. "We have to find her."

Sora set down the mug. The text message that Vanitas sent him was still saved in his phone as a constant reminder of what might happen.

He had never told anyone about his deal with Vanitas. Sora could still recall Vanitas' final words before he left.

"_If you tell anyone that I was here or that we have this wager, I'll make sure Kairi suffers for your mistake." _

Vanitas' words still sent chills up Sora's spine, even to this day.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Roxas?" Sora asked, making sure this is what Roxas wanted.

Roxas almost seemed appalled that Sora would ask such a question. "You claimed that she was like your sister! You don't want to see her?"

"That's not it," Sora replied quickly. "I really miss her too!"

"Then what's the problem? I don't get why you're acting like this."

With Vanitas contacting Sora, it meant that Vanitas was not that far away. If Jasmine was on Radiant Garden and happened to make contact with anyone from the group, she could be in real danger.

And then, something else came to mind.

"What about Riku?" Sora stared intently at Roxas who seemed unconcerned.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal?"

Sora sighed. "Jasmine left Riku and as you've noticed, he's not exactly happy about it." He pursed his lips and threw his hands behind his head. "It won't be a _happy _reunion if you catch my drift. PLUS he's with Aria. Talk about a potential blowout."

"Sora, I know he's your best friend," Roxas started, "but what about everyone else? She was Naminé's best friend and she was practically MY best friend. We want to see if she's doing okay. After all, I'm sure that disappearing act was for safety reasons."

Roxas had a point. And in reality, Sora REALLY wanted to see Jasmine. But with everything going on, it seemed a little unwise to bring her around especially if Vanitas was still roaming freely.

Something then clicked with Sora. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier. "Do you want to see Jasmine for your own sake?"

The blond narrowed his eyes. "Seriously, Sora?"

Sora threw his arms up "I'm just making sure! I have to ask."

"Jasmine and I are through. There's nothing there," he said testily. He calmed himself down. "Things aren't the same anymore and it's up to us to make them right. Are you in?"

Sora wanted nothing more than for everything to go back to normal where everyone was happy and could live together peacefully. He nodded. "I'm in." But Sora knew deep in his heart that it would be a long time before things became normal again. He knew that for certain.

* * *

><p>'It's always like this,' the darker, inner Jasmine said distastefully.<p>

Jasmine was sitting at the piano, playing a song she had heard from an anime she had once liked. It was her own composition and she took a different, more chaotic spin on it. Her fingers glided over the keys with the speed and precision of a master pianist. While she played, Jasmine became lost in her thoughts and the smoke from the Paopu she just finished filled her senses, taking over and sending her deeper into the recesses of her mind.

'You get closer to that weakling whenever you smoke this crap,' the darker added.

"Leave me alone," Jasmine said absently, not caring if she looked insane from talking to herself.

'Why would I do that?' The darker snickered. 'I'm all you've got left.'

Jasmine bit her lip. Those emotions she had buried away a long time ago were resurfacing again. She got like this every time she smoked. Jasmine wondered why she started in the first place. She knew that too much Paopu would poison her body as well as her mind. However, a part of her wanted to remember what it was like to actually_ feel._

'Think about it, you're on your own. Tifa is gone. Aerith, Zack and Yuffie are gone too. Your friends are busy enjoying their lives. And Riku…lord knows he could find someone else.'

Jasmine almost lashed out at her inner self's thoughts when she felt a presence behind her. She ceased playing, shut the top over the keys and whipped around to see Noctis standing right behind her.

"You're quite the pianist," Noctis complimented as he leaned against the window near the piano. "That song though...it's a bit," he searched for the word, "_dark._"

Jasmine's frown returned. She did not seem pleased. Although in reality she really was happy that Noctis interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you think that you'll be able to return to your career? From what I'd heard, you were quite the singer."

"Like I've said before," Jasmine answered with a huff, "that's all in the past. I'm focused on the present."

Noctis cocked a blue/black eyebrow. "And what of the future?"

Jasmine took a moment to think before she answered. "If I get there, I'll figure it out."

Noctis decided to let the subject drop. He saw that she had already smoked another roll of Paopu. Clearly she was having another rough day. "We have an assignment on Friday night." He handed her a computer tablet.

Jasmine unlocked the code and began searching through the files.

"His name is Luxord," Noctis told her, hoping she would get to the case quicker.

"What's his story?" Jasmine pulled up a picture of the man and his file, carefully going over the notes and comments.

"He's a businessman who has made a fortune with his luxurious casinos all around the world. He recently signed a contract with SHINRA to send electricity and power to all his businesses."

Jasmine slid her glasses on her face. "SHINRA huh? Well that's already problematic. That company is known for doing a lot of underground business with extortion." She examined Luxord's face and kept it in her memory for later. "So what are we supposed to do about it?"

Noctis took the tablet and shut it off. "He's opened a club on Radiant Garden and there's word that he's going to be doing an exchange of sorts with a SHINRA representative."

"Catch him in the act, dig up more information on him beforehand so we don't look like ignorant assholes and send him to SHINRA." She cracked her knuckles. "This won't be difficult."

Noctis waited a few seconds before he told her this next part. He just KNEW she wouldn't be happy about it. "Luxord apparently has a weakness for girls."

Jasmine's mouth pulled into a tight frown. "Here it comes."

"Pretty girls," he clarified. Noctis crossed his arms over his chest. "Good thing you were a singer and dancer. You'll be posing as a stage dancer for him."

This already seemed like a bad idea. "I have no problem going undercover. However I'm not going to whore myself off for a man," Jasmine said heatedly.

Noctis almost forgot. Her file said that she had a mild hatred for men. Clearly the file didn't lie. "You're not going to sleep with him, Valentine. I'm sure you could seduce him without letting him touch you."

Jasmine exhaled. She knew this mission was going to cause her to get a headache. Too bad she already smoked too much for one day. "I want a layout of this club, what kind of security for Luxord will be there and a complete background check with details concerning his relationship with women."

"Valentine, he will not harm you as long as I'm there," Noctis said sternly. "You've got to trust me."

Jasmine looked into his eyes and felt a chill run through her body. It was one of the first times in months that she truly felt that someone was there to protect her.

"Even so, I still need information. If I'm going to get close to him, I want to know what I'm up against."

"Sounds reasonable enough," Noctis nodded and retreated to his room.

Jasmine waited until Noctis was gone before she let out a sigh and held her head in her hands. The Paopu was still kicking in. It took so much for her to not crack under Noctis' gaze. But then again, Paopu did act as a relaxer.

An image of Riku flashed in Jasmine's mind and she felt pain in her chest.

'He took you away from me. Now you're gone forever.' She opened the lid to the piano and started banging away on the keys, fighting the urge to break down and cry for all that she had loved and all that she had lost.


	5. Chapter 5: Contact

**Author's Note: **Happy Holidays everyone and Merry Christmas! I hope you're all enjoying yourselves today. This chapter took me way too long to get together. Christmas madness is a killer. Anyway I want to thank those who read, alerted, added the story and myself as well as my reviewers **Sarah K.R, animechick247, HeartlessRhapsody, Sookdeo, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, **and **Kira Carmen. **All the reviews and support are really appreciated!

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Let me know what you think, okay? Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

-Skye

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I only own the OCs.

* * *

><p>She removed her sunglasses for a moment to rub her hazel eyes before sliding them back on her face. After she read over the last note card for her exam, she slid them into the back pocket of her jeans and slipped her hands into the pocket of her oversized hoodie.<p>

Jasmine watched the students running around on campus, rushing off to class or studying for a test on their way to class.

Luckily for her, Jasmine already finished her exam for the day and decided to take some time out to watch the other students. Part of the deal she made with Radiant Garden University was that while she would take online classes or independent study sessions, the administration made it a requirement that she actually went to the physical class to take midterms and exams.

Jasmine sat on a ledge near a biology building and crossed her legs, brushing dirt off the side of her combat boots. She let out a sigh. She wished that she could have been like the other students: normal. Because of Vanitas, Jasmine had been robbed of a great many things that she should have enjoyed. Birthday parties for her friends, prom, her own graduation, everything had to be brushed off for her "safety". Now she was missing her first year as a regular college freshman.

She sighed and leaned against the brick as she watched a pair of girls sprinting towards the library. She and Naminé were planning on becoming roommates in their freshman year. It was supposed to be perfect.

"Oh crap!" Jasmine snapped out of her gaze and noticed a girl a few yards away, picking up papers from the stone walkway near the biology building. She appeared to be in quite a panic. Jasmine narrowed her eyes. The girl probably had a test coming up.

Jasmine pursed her lips but did not move from her spot. She tried to stay as inconspicuous as humanly possible. Lucky for Jasmine, Vincent had approached Angela early on about putting out a story of her attending university on Twilight Town and taking a hiatus from music. It did work in that her life was less hectic and that there was no paparazzi following her around. Even so, that didn't stop Jasmine from removing herself from people as much as she could to keep such a thing from happening.

"I'm really stressed about this exam," the girl said into a phone, looking more distressed now than ever. Jasmine felt sorry for her.

Jasmine's goodness got the better of her and she hopped off the ledge to help the poor girl.

"Alright baby, I'll see you after my test," and she hung up the phone, determined to collect the rest of her papers. She pushed a stray auburn lock of hair behind her ear and reached for another paper, only to see that it had been snatched up. The girl looked up to see Jasmine holding the rest of the papers and smiled kindly when she handed them to her.

"Thank you so much," she said graciously, "everyone seemed to be in too big of a rush to help me out. I appreciate it."

Jasmine handed the girl her notes. From her looks and the name of the class that was written at the top of the pages, Jasmine deduced that she was probably a junior.

"It's no problem," she replied casually.

The girl eagerly held out her hand, which Jasmine reluctantly took. "My name is Aria, thanks again."

Jasmine pulled back her hand and adjusted the glasses on her face. "Like I said, don't think anything of it."

Aria stared at the girl intently. She looked familiar somehow. Long, jet black hair, smooth sun-kissed skin, beautiful facial features and she was definitely tall by most standards. The only thing throwing off Aria was the fact that the girl's eyes were hidden by a pair of large, dark sunglasses.

Before Aria could say anything else, the girl had disappeared without a word and a trace.

'It's so creepy,' Aria thought as she shuffled her books and folders in her arms. "I could swear I've seen her somewhere before…" Before Aria gave the girl's identity another thought, she realized that she had somewhere and darted off to class.

* * *

><p>Riku slipped his hand into Aria's as they walked down the well-lit shopping district of Radiant Garden later that evening.<p>

"I'm sure you aced that exam," he told her, "stop worrying so much about it."

Aria shivered and pressed her body closer to his. "You know I always freak out when it comes to tests."

Riku chuckled. "But you always do well," he reminded her.

When Riku was with Aria, things were simple. They could go out in public without worry. They could hang out while they were both at school. They talked about classes and what to do on the weekends. Riku almost forgot what it was like to have a normal relationship.

"If I get a big head, I might screw up and flunk," Aria shook her head.

Riku kissed her cheek, causing her cheeks to turn pink. "That's not gonna happen."

Aria pulled Riku along. It was freezing outside and she wanted to get some coffee. "I can't wait until winter vacation. I wanna get off Radiant Garden and head back to Twilight Town."

Riku stared at her. "Won't you be working at your father's law firm?" He scoffed. "What kind of vacation is that?"

She pushed him playfully. "I'll be with my family. Every year we have a huge party and all my relatives fly out to the mansion to celebrate. It's great!" Aria spotted the coffee shop and walked faster. "What about you? Don't you love Christmas?"

Riku fell silent and closed his eyes, cursing silently at the memories flooding him.

_"I want you to close your eyes."_

_"Why?" she asked suspiciously, although only sounding half-hearted. "Is it that bomb you've been __dying __to give me since the day we met?"_

_Riku continued to face the wall as he held the item in his hands. For some reason, he could not turn around. He felt her change positions on the bed and he could swear that her eyes were blaring into his back. 'Why can't I look at her?'_

_"I mean, I think it'd be pretty stupid for you to try to get rid of me in your parent's home. Heh, you really are something."_

_"Your eyes aren't closed," he stated plainly._

_Jasmine lazily rolled her eyes. "Fine but if I die, I'll come back and haunt you for the rest of your life."_

_"Just close them," Riku instructed once more._

_She did as she was told and folded her hands in her lap._

_Once he was sure that Jasmine's eyes were closed, he took the item he was holding and set it down at her knees and exhaled deeply._

_"Can I open them now?" she asked anxiously. "Or should I just give you my last request now?"_

_Riku wiped a strand of hair from his eyes. "Just open them."_

_Jasmine opened her eyes and she felt her heart stop for a moment. With shaky hands, she reached forward and picked up a medium sized Mickey Mouse stuffed doll. Jasmine tugged at his trademark, over-sized ears and then ran a slender index finger over his permanent smile._

_"H-How did y-you…w-why did you…?" Her eyes fell to the doll and then she pressed it tightly to her chest._

_"A couple of things clicked. One is that you said you've never been to Disneyland—which I might add is sad on so many levels. Then," Riku raised his index finger then his middle, "as many times as I've been in your room, I've never __once __seen a Mickey Mouse doll or anything related to Disney." Riku cleared his throat. "It's probably silly," his voice was racked with uncertainty, "and there's more in that box I gave you but I just thought that it'd be something you might like."_

_Jasmine was silent for at least two minutes and she felt her chest tingle in a way that she never experienced before. Her heart swelled with a mixture of emotions and she was finding it difficult to distinguish them._

_"If you don't like it, just say so. I know it's kind of childish but I just thought…"_

_Jasmine looked up finally and Riku's eyes locked with her twisted, confused, hazel gold ones. Riku was a bit frightened with how she was reacting. It was as if she was going to cry but there wasn't a tear in sight. Her expression resembled what should have been heartbreak but __this __was so different from anything he'd ever seen from her before._

_"Faye? Are you alright?"_

_She tossed the doll aside carelessly and latched her arms around Riku, cradling his head in her arm with his head pressed to her chest. Sighing heavily, she gave him a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Riku. For everything."_

"I have fun with my parents," Riku said, trying to bury the memory away in the back of his mind. "We always have fun. Christmas has nothing to do with it."

'She just ran off without a trace,' Riku thought darkly. 'It was a cop-out. She probably never even loved me.'

Aria could sense that something was troubling Riku greatly. "Is something bothering you?"

"No and don't worry about it," Riku snapped hastily, still seething from the memory.

Aria stepped aside and stared at him in shock. He'd never attacked her like that before.

Riku knew that he was wrong and apologized quickly.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a long day," he reached out a hand, hoping she'd take it.

Aria stared at the hand, and then looked into his eyes. Just as quickly, the anger had faded away. Now feeling safe, she grabbed his hand and continued walking. "It's alright. Let's just get some coffee. I'm freezing!"

Riku wrapped his arm around her shoulders. In the back of his mind, Riku couldn't help but think.

'She's not as warm as Jasmine was though.' Riku cursed mentally. 'I hate you for ruining me.'

* * *

><p>"Under normal circumstances," Axel began slowly as he took a seat on a barstool in the back of a club, "I'd say that meeting someone at a club to talk would be a horrible idea." He stared at the girl in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest. "But then again with your situation, I'd say that hiding in plain sight is just short of brilliant."<p>

Jasmine pulled down the hem of her simple, black club dress. "I miss being around people." She glanced around the club and watched the young adults dance to the pumping beat of the music under the hot, red and blue lights. She wished that she could be in the middle of all that right now.

"Imagine my surprise," Axel said smugly, "to see you in MY nightclub WHICH you aren't old enough to be in might I add."

Jasmine showed Axel an ID of her stating that her age was twenty two. "With the kind of work I do, I need access to a lot of places that wouldn't let me in otherwise."

Axel raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. "Abusing your power are we?"

She slipped the ID back into her clutch purse. "Perhaps, but this is a visit for my health." Jasmine crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. "I'm sure you'll let this slide."

'Roxas wasn't tripping out,' Axel concluded. 'Jasmine really is back.'

"I noticed you changed your name," he pointed out.

"I don't want anything to do with my father," Jasmine explained. "Valentine is my mother's maiden name. Besides, it just makes things simpler."

Axel knew that the Jasmine he was speaking to was not the same one he'd met years ago. She seemed more tense, rigid, and reserved – if not bordering on cold. "You know they're all wondering where you are."

Jasmine did not budge at the comment towards her friends. "I expect as much." She paused and then asked a question she knew she'd regret asking later. "How are they?"

Axel craned his neck to the right, causing it to crack loudly. "The girls: Naminé, Selphie and Kairi, they're doing well. Same goes for the boys. All of the seniors are taking classes at Radiant Garden University."

'I'll definitely have to make myself scarce from now on no matter what,' she decided, narrowing her eyes. A couple minutes passed before she asked another question. "And what about Roxas?"

Axel set his hands flat on the table. He wanted to avoid bringing up Roxas or Riku. "He misses you a lot, I won't lie – especially after he spotted you." Axel cleared his throat. "I know you saw him."

Jasmine saw no sense in lying. "I was on the move. I couldn't stop."

"What? You couldn't stop to talk to the ex that misses you so much that it hurts him?" Axel had a frown plastered on his face.

She shifted in her seat but did not back down under Axel's gaze. "You know better than anyone that I don't do or say anything without there being a reason behind it. I hope that you still trust my judgment…but then again, if you didn't, I wouldn't blame you either."

"You really don't make sense to me, that's all."

"I don't make much sense to myself either," she told him. "I want Roxas' address."

"Excuse me? Why would you want that?" Axel knew that this was a bad idea. As much as he liked Jasmine as a person, the thought of her connecting with Roxas while he was the way he was now was probably not the best thing for him.

"Relax Axel," Jasmine tapped her fingers against her knee. "It's innocent."

This made Axel even more suspicious. "You yourself said that you don't do anything without having a specific reason for doing so."

"I could get ahold of his address without you. I'd just rather go about it by asking a friend." Jasmine made sure to stress the last word of this, hoping to reach Axel in some way. However, even to her, it all seemed forced.

Axel took out one of his business cards and then a pen. As he scribbled down (what Jasmine assumed was) Roxas' contact information, he held out the card to her. Just when Jasmine's fingers touched the card, Axel snatched her hand and held it, eyes burning.

"If you do anything at all to hurt Roxas, you'll regret it," Axel warned.

Jasmine returned Axel's fierce gaze with one of her own. "I won't." Once Axel released her hand, she slipped the card into her clutch. "What happened to us? We used to work really well together."

Axel scanned Jasmine's face. 'The question is, what happened to you?' He cleared his throat. "I feel that the stakes are a bit higher this time. In addition to that, you weren't there when your friends were worried sick looking for you. _You _weren't there when Roxas was driving himself insane trying to look for you. Tell me," he became more relaxed now that he had gotten everything off his chest, "what were you up to for the past nine months?"

Jasmine shook her head and stood up, slowly making her way to the dancefloor. Before she disappeared into the crowd, she looked back over her shoulder. "You don't even want to know."


	6. Chapter 6: Set Up

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I didn't realize that my courseload would be so hectic this quarter. Anyway I want to thank everyone for reading, alerting both myself and this story and my reviewers **animechick247, Jinxfrost14, Kira Carmen, Sarah K.R, Kanika Meskhenet, Sookdeo, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu **and **rawrrbreee**. I really appreciate it!

I'll try to get out the next chapter a lot sooner, especially since the next chapter will have a lot going on in it. Tell me what you think and take care everyone!

-Skye

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I only own the OCs.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Naminé's bright blue eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. She set her paintbrushes down next to her easel and placed a hand on her hip. "You found Jasmine?"<p>

Sora looked at Roxas whose face was stern.

"Well," the brown-haired boy began, "we haven't exactly _found _her yet. That would mean we know where she is. But he did see her recently near the school. That's something, right?"

Naminé pulled up a stool and took a seat. When Sora and Roxas came in after her art class, she had no idea that they would bring up news THIS important. "You've got to start somewhere."

"Do you think she's still in school?" Sora asked the blond girl. "I mean, she might be working or something."

Naminé nodded her head enthusiastically. "It doesn't matter what's going on, Jasmine values her education too much to just NOT go to school."

"Nam," Roxas began, folding his hands and setting them on the table beside him, "is there a possibility that Jasmine may actually be at Radiant Garden University?"

The blond pursed her lips and shut her eyes for a brief moment before opening them. "One of the last things I remember was Jasmine telling me that she got early acceptance to Radiant Garden WITH a full ride scholarship… "

"But Jasmine's so smart," Sora appeared disheartened, "that she probably got a full ride ANYWHERE."

"However," Naminé pointed to her brother, "if you saw her here, there's a good chance that she might be enrolled." She wiped her hands on her apron, smearing it with blue paint. "Perhaps you should try to do some research. The school will show you students based on their major and class standing. If you can think about what her major might be, you might be able to find what you're looking for."

Before Naminé or Roxas or Sora could say anything else, a distressed Aria walked in through the double doors and headed over to the group.

"What's up, Aria?" Sora greeted cheerfully. Upon further examination of her face, he knew something was troubling her. "What's the matter?"

Aria gave out a sigh of frustration. "It's Riku," she told the group.

"What's wrong with him?" Naminé asked, genuinely concerned for the girl. Deep in her heart, Naminé pitied Aria. Ever since Jasmine left, Riku had been acting like a totally different person when it came to women. Even the mention of Jasmine would send him into a fit of anger and Aria had been left to _attempt _to pick up the pieces.

"I don't know," Aria explained, "that's the problem!" She held out her hands as if she were pleading. "Ever since the whole "Christmas" season began, he's been acting really strange. He doesn't go out much; he snaps at everyone, it's a mess. A few minutes ago, I mentioned going to Disneyland and he flipped!"

Sora's eyes widened. "But everyone loves Disneyland" He whined.

"Right? That's what I said," Aria agreed with Sora. "But he shut that down really fast. Then when I kept asking about why he seemed so anti-holidays, he just snapped at me and walked off." Her shoulders slumped. "I don't know what I did wrong."

Naminé walked over and put a hand on her knee. "You didn't do anything wrong, Aria. Riku's just going through one of his spells right now. He'll come to his senses soon." She then said mentally, 'It was their first Christmas together two years ago and last year was the year she left. No wonder he's so out of it right now.'

Her honey brown eyes were red. It almost seemed as if she had cried on her way over to the classroom. "Something MUST have happened for Riku to be like this." She cleared her throat and then looked up, hoping to get an answer from one of Riku's friends. "Do you guys have any idea what might be bothering him? Like, maybe a death in the family, an ex-girlfriend…something?"

The air suddenly became quite thick and heavy. Jasmine was already a taboo topic amongst their group of friends. Since the new year, they made it a silent promise to not speak about her at all in front of Riku and when they were alone, if they spoke about Jasmine it was only a few memories and then they would move on to another topic. Aria had been kept in the dark about Jasmine from day one. In fact, one of the first things Riku said to them about Jasmine was that they were to not bring her up in front of Aria, _period._ He meant it. Besides, bringing up an ex with a history like Jasmine's would only cause problems in the future for her.

"It's best," Naminé started slowly, "that when he calms down _after _the holidays, that you talk to him about how you're feeling. Maybe he isn't aware that he's treating you so poorly but this needs to be addressed if you two are going to work things out."

"He just gets so angry," Aria said distantly.

"Then it's up to you to talk to him," Roxas told her sternly. "That's the only way to fix things."

Without another word, Aria stood up and left the room, leaving that same heavy air with Sora, Roxas and Naminé.

"Yeah, she's no Jasmine," Roxas commented, almost as if he was disappointed. "_Jasmine_ would've tore into his ass for talking to her like that. I mean, Jasmine was reserved, but she had a hell of a backbone and a mouth on her for people like Riku."

"Well, Aria isn't Jasmine, we all know that Roxas," Naminé said, "they're two totally different people."

"At least she's not another knockoff Jasmine like what Riku tried to do a while ago," Sora remembered the incident as if it happened yesterday.

Naminé leaned against a desk. "I still feel sorry for her. Aria is a sweet, nice girl." She then added quietly. "She'll never get Riku to fall in love with her." Naminé walked over to the sink and began washing her hands. "It'll never happen. End of story."

* * *

><p>Noctis set his gun down and removed his goggles. He had to wait for one of the stand-by assistance to bring him more ammunition for his gun. He stepped back and observed his progress. He was close to hitting the bulls' eye on his target over a hundred yards away almost twenty times. This irritated him to no end. Noctis was strong in every part of combat from melee to hand-to-hand. The only area he ever struggled in was with firearms. Judging from his results from this round, he would be in the underground SOLDIER training base until late afternoon.<p>

Noctis stepped back from his own booth and watched Jasmine as she went through her practice run.

Jasmine had the aim of a professional marksman. Every bulls eye in the shooting range that was set up for her hit the mark on either the first or second try. In addition to that, she was very good at holding heavy firearms and seemed to be able to reload very quickly.

'She really is Vincent's niece,' Noctis commented, watching her take off her goggles and step back from her own booth.

The sound of clapping broke their silence. Vincent Valentine walked into the room with a man with dark hair, glasses who wore a black suit. It was him who had been the one clapping and he walked up to Noctis and Jasmine with Vincent at his side.

"I don't know Vincent," the man began with a sly smile, "I think Valentine's aim might be just as good as yours."

Jasmine's uncle did not smile or respond to this claim.

"In any case," he continued, "congratulations on a job well done with the Luxord mission. It went flawlessly."

"As flawlessly as any introductory mission could be," Jasmine added, folding her arms across her chest.

"To what do we owe this visit, Ignis?" Noctis asked. "We don't usually see you down in the lower levels."

The man named Ignis replied, "I just wanted to give you two your kudos when they're due. Vincent is rather impressed too." He looked back and Vincent was staring off into space. "Well, in his own way I suppose…"

"When do we initiate the next step of the plan?" Noctis asked.

Ignis pulled off his leather gloves. "In due time. I like to work out my plans to the point where they run flawlessly. You know this." He turned his attention to Jasmine. "Miss Valentine, well done. However…" He cleared his throat. "Perhaps you could be a little less violent next time around."

Jasmine seemed unaffected. "It was merely in self-defense. When Luxord left, one of his bodyguards attempted to put his hands on me. There's no way I would let a man like that have his way."

Seeing as though Jasmine had logic on her side, Ignis decided it best to let her have this argument. Vincent stepped from behind Ignis and handed Jasmine a white envelope.

Her eyes scanned over the front and she frowned.

"It's up to you if you want to respond to Sofia or not." Vincent was able to read Jasmine's thoughts. "I'm not going to make you write back. I'm just doing my part by giving you the letter."

Jasmine sighed and stuck the letter in the back pocket of her jeans. "Thank you, Uncle." She paused. "I'll read it later."

At that moment, the doors swung open and a young man about Noctis' age, perhaps older, with ruffled blond hair reaching his chin entered while holding a shotgun over his shoulder.

Vincent left without another word, passing by the young man without so much as greeting him.

"Prompto," Ignis said with a slight smile, "it's good to see my favorite fugitive."

"It's nice to see you too," the one named Prompto said, his accent clear in his voice. He waved to Noctis and grinned at Jasmine. "How are you, Miss Valentine?"

Jasmine only seemed mildly interested in answering. "Well I woke up so I'd say it's not a terrible day."

Prompto chuckled at the statement and pointed a finger at Noctis. "I suppose you're showing up Noctis again today in target practice as usual."

The black/blue haired young man turned his head away from the group.

"And by this reaction," he continued jokingly, "I'm sure that's exactly what happened."

"Prompto," Ignis couldn't help but find humor in this. No one made fun of Noctis…and lived to tell it. Well for the most part. However, Noctis and Prompto were good friends despite them only knowing each other for a little over a year so therefore the blond was able to get away with certain thing. "What brings you here?"

Prompto leaned against the railing. "Just coming back to see my favorite people after a mission," he glanced at Jasmine when he said this next part. "And hopefully see if Miss Valentine will do me the honor of engaging in a shooting competition."

Jasmine closed her eyes. "I've been here for three hours. Maybe another time."

Prompto's disappointment came out clear in his face. It was one of his goals to prove that he was a top marksman. The only person who had a better shot than him, was Vincent Valentine and it seemed as if Jasmine had inherited her uncle's gift of aim. If he could beat one of the Valentines, he'd really make a name for himself. But the odds of him actually having a match with either one of the Valentines was slim due to their busy schedules. However, Prompto was determined.

"You won't escape this for much longer," Prompto smiled.

"Oh I'm sure of that," Jasmine breathed. "In any case, how was your mission with Gladiolus?"

"It went by flawlessly," Prompto boasted. He threw his arms behind his head. "Minimal casualties and we managed to get some information from a SHINRA agent. Overall, it was a great mission."

Ignis placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder. "Well done. You guys are doing quite well."

Prompto swelled with pride. "Coming from you, that means something. Maybe next time we'll be able to work with Noct and Jasmine?"

Ignis pushed his glasses back on his face. "It's definitely a possibility. And then you all should consider advancing in SOLDIER. You definitely fit the bill of first class fighters."

Noctis nodded his head while Jasmine remained still. Her uncle, Vincent, had warned her against trying to advance farther into SOLDIER's ranks. Despite the praise she was receiving from the senior members, Vincent tried to convey to her that she should just be content with her current rank and work on personal issues before trying to tackle anything of that nature. Under normal circumstances, Jasmine would have gone ahead and went through the training, but she valued Vincent's opinion and approval (even if she didn't always show it) and therefore followed his orders without hesitation.

"Valentine!" Prompto shouted, causing Jasmine to tear herself out of her thoughts.

"Yes," she replied, feeling slightly embarrassed that she had been caught daydreaming.

A sly smile made its way on Prompto's face. "Gladiolus wanted me to tell you hello. He's been asking me about you lately."

"Oh really?" Jasmine only seemed mildly interested in where this conversation was going.

Prompto threw an arm over Jasmine's shoulders. "You should give him a call one of these days. I'm sure you get bored with hanging around Noctis all the time."

Ignis and Noctis snickered amongst each other. "It seems like you're hinting at something," Ignis pointed out.

"Not at all," Prompto put on a mask of innocence. "I'm just saying that perhaps these two should get more acquainted seeing as I'm sure we'll all be working together soon."

Jasmine pursed her lips. "If Gladiolus has something he wants to tell me, I'm sure he'll do it himself. He's a grown man and therefore he knows how to speak to someone if he's got something to say." The young woman removed herself from the group and headed to the exit, tired from a long day of combat training. "Noctis, I'll see you back at the apartment." She bid a polite goodbye to Ignis and Prompto, smiling a bit at the latter. Once the door was shut, Prompto exhaled.

"Noctis, you're roommate is pretty," he said almost in admiration, "but she's _such_ a hardass."

Noctis crossed his hands over his chest and stared at the door Jasmine used to leave the building. "I'm positive that Valentine isn't like that to the core."

Prompto ran a hand through his hair. "Why is a woman like _that _involved with SOLDIER in the first place? Let's be realistic here, she doesn't look like a fighter. She looks like she should be out in the public's eye as some actress or something."

Ignis stepped forward to deliver his opinion on the subject at hand. "All the more reason to have her," he added, "She's not your typical recruit. If you gentlemen know of a Ms. Tifa Lockhart, she's the exact same way. She's beautiful, intelligent and very soft." Ignis smiled at this next statement. "No one would realize that Tifa had the strength to come close to and rival most men and so they underestimated her. Valentine is the exact same way. Tall, attractive and well spoken, but she is also a genius and that makes her a very valuable asset to the organization."

Prompto nodded. "If you put it that way, then it makes sense I suppose. But still, if she's a genius, why isn't she at some university?"

Noctis sighed heavily. For months, he'd been trying to figure out the same thing as well. Details about Jasmine's past had been hard to come by and Vincent was doing a good job of keeping his niece's personal information hidden. What was it that the Valentine's were trying to hide?

"Vincent told me a long time ago that the reason why Jasmine is involved with SOLDIER," Noctis explained, "is that she had a difficult past and being involved would help her protect herself better in the future."

Prompto was rather intrigued by the story. "Protect herself from what?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Noctis said in a quiet tone.

Ignis rotated his shoulders. Truth be told, he had just finished up a training session himself so he was a bit exhausted. "I'm a bit more than curious now that you bring it up."

"Can you find out a little bit more of her background?" This question came from Prompto. "We need to know who we're working with."

Noctis joked flatly, "You're just nosey."

"You're living with the woman! She could be an ex-con—"

"Like yourself," Ignis pointed out, causing the blond to pout.

"Who might have some psychotic tendencies," Prompto finished. "Or a paid assassin from SHINRA. You need to know what you're dealing with."

Noctis found logic in Prompto's statement. Truth was, he didn't know that much about Jasmine. She wasn't giving out any information and neither was Vincent. And if anyone could find out information, it would be Ignis.

"I'll consider this a personal mission." Ignis happily accepted the challenge. "Digging up background information on Miss Valentine will be fun."

"Just pray that Vincent doesn't catch you!" Prompto called out, watching Ignis disappear down another hall.

Ignis laughed. "Don't worry. He's not the only one who knows how to use a gun."

* * *

><p>Angela was inside of her home office, sitting at her desk working on her laptop. She pulled a strand of blond hair from her eyes as she scrolled through the music videos saved on her hard drive until she came to one in particular of a tan skinned, hazel eyed girl with a lot of talent who seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.<p>

"Such a waste of talent," she breathed. Unlike the other videos of the artists signed on her label, Angela took the time out to watch Jasmine's video for her first single, smiling slightly to herself as she did so.

Angela paused the music video and tapped her fingers against the desk. "It's okay," she sighed, relaxing in her plush chair. "I'll get her back."

Instead of knocking like everyone else in Angela's home, her husband Ryo walked in without hesitation.

"Did you talk to Riku about our trip down to his school this Friday?" She asked casually as she shut off her laptop.

Ryo shut the door and took a seat in front of his wife. "Just got off the phone with him," he replied with a smile. "He says he wants to take us to a new restaurant with Aria."

Before Angela had a chance to drop her smile, Ryo stopped her.

"Be nice," he warned, "you remember what happened the last time…"

The blond sighed heavily. Ryo was right. The last time she and Riku had a chance to talk, things didn't end so well when the topic of his new love interest popped up.

"I'm just worried that he threw himself into this much too quickly," Angela said.

"I know, I know, but we can't tell him how to live his life. If he's happy with Aria, then we have to let them be even though we still miss Jasmine."

As usual, Ryo was right. "Things will get better, eventually," Angela trailed off.

Ryo leaned back in the chair. "By the way, Tifa invited us out to eat earlier on before we meet up with Riku."

Angela's eyes lit up. "Tifa? We haven't seen her in so long!"

"She's opening up a new restaurant and will be on the island for the day. I figure the two of you would want to catch up."

Angela absolutely adored Tifa from the moment she met her and to see each other after so long would be a blessing. "I'm in."

"Already told her that we'd be there," Ryo leaned over the desk and kissed his wife's cheek.

"You know me so well."

"Ha," Ryo flashed a Riku-esque smile. "That's why _I'm_ the better half."


	7. Chapter 7: She Vanishes

**Author's Note: **I tell ya, life has a habit of making things insanely difficult. I apologize if it took a long time to get this chapter out but I hope you all enjoy it. I want to thank those who read, faved, alerted the story or myself, and the reviewers **Sarah K.R, Sookdeo, animechick247, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, **and **Omrax-No.15**. I really appreciate it.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think, okay? Take care everyone!

-Skye

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I only own the OCs that pop up.

* * *

><p>Angela threw her head back as she laughed heartily. When she was finally able to get her breathing under control, she pushed back her plate of half-eaten cake and turned to Tifa.<p>

"Your friends are so colorful," the blond said with a smile. Today was a great day on Radiant Garden despite the terrible winter weather. She was enjoying a lunch with her loving husband and one of her newest, most adored friends at a fabulous new restaurant located near the penthouses on the island. It wasn't much, but to Angela the day was running flawlessly.

Tifa chuckled as well. "It still kills me how Yuffie still calls herself a ninja. I swear, she hasn't changed since we were all in high school."

Ryo folded his hands on the table and smiled, sharing the humor as well. "It's nice to see people from high school continue on to their adult lives together." He held out his hand. "I only know a couple of people from high school and college who I still talk to. I'm happy you all have such a strong bond."

"I agree," the dark-haired woman replied warmly. "By the way," she slid the couple a white envelope with gold embroidery, "Zack and Aerith would love for you two to attend their wedding this spring."

Angela beamed. "We'll be there for sure!"

Ryo laughed at his wife's schoolgirl-like giddiness. "Look what you've done," he joked, "now she'll be on pins and needles for months."

Angela stuck out her tongue at her husband. "You," she paused, "can be quiet. Let me be excited." She then turned to Tifa. "So," she drawled out, eyes narrowing, "how are you and Cloud fairing? I hope to receive an invitation to YOUR wedding soon."

Tifa blushed fiercely and stared at her lemon cake. "We're fine," she said softly. "But I think you should put a hold on that for a while…."

"Now you're embarrassing her," Ryo shook his head. "I can't take you anywhere."

The blond punched her husband in the arm roughly. "Do you want a black eye in the morning?"

Ryo snickered. "Violent much?"

For a moment, Tifa saw a lot of Jasmine and Riku in Angela and Ryo. She really wished that things could go back to the way they once were but knew that it was impossible. "How is Riku doing?"

Angela sat straight up. "He's doing well so far," she answered. "He seems to be enjoying his classes and has adjusted fairly well."

Ryo cracked a smile. "He even goes grocery shopping on his own now. I don't ever recall him doing that when he was living with us."

Angela was quiet then, her thoughts apparently weighing her down. "It's because Jasmine took him shopping a few times. That's why he does what he does now." She sighed heavily. "She's such a good girl."

Tifa rested her elbow on the table and then placed her chin in the palm of her hand. "She is."

"Have you heard from her at all?" Ryo asked.

Tifa shook her head. "No. Ever since Vincent came to get her, I haven't seen or heard from Jasmine at all. I'm a little worried to be honest."

"Who is Vincent?" Angela inquired curiously.

"Vincent is Jasmine's biological uncle," Tifa replied. "He's Sofia's older brother."

'I keep forgetting that Jasmine and Tifa aren't related by blood,' Angela said to herself. "And do you know when she'll be coming back?"

Tifa's expression saddened. "I really have no idea. I just hope that I can see her soon. I'm really worried about her."

"Do you know what she's doing at least? University? A job?" These questions came from Ryo.

She nodded. "I do." Pause. "That's what worries me."

* * *

><p>"I <em>can't<em> believe I agreed to this," Kairi whispered as she glanced over at Sora and Roxas who sat across from her at the very restaurant that Riku's parents and Tifa were at.

Sora put a finger to his lips. The trio were sitting a few booths away from the other group in the nearly empty restaurant. "You wanna find out where Jasmine is too," he said, "don't pretend that you don't."

Kairi slipped down into her seat. She didn't expect to be spending the afternoon stalking Riku's family. "Well yeah, but don't you think this is a little…extreme?"

Roxas frowned. "We wouldn't have found out that her uncle took her any other way, would we?"

The redhead sighed. "I guess not. But listening in on Tifa and them just seems wrong, even if we're finally getting some answers."

While Roxas was concerned for Jasmine's well-being, he couldn't help but feel a little out of place. He didn't usually come up with ideas like this to dig up information on someone. In fact, it was usually his policy to let someone come to him if they wanted that information to be known but with Jasmine, he didn't always follow his right mind.

"If we stick around a little longer, we might find out something really important," Roxas pressed.

"It's weird…." Sora trailed off, "Don't ya think that Tifa would know what happened to Jasmine considering the fact that they lived together?"

Kairi nodded. "True. But what I don't get is how you guys managed to find out that these three were going to be here in the first place."

Sora flashed a grin. "Careful eavesdropping on Riku of course!"

Roxas' face paled then, catching Kairi's attention immediately.

"What is it?" she asked him quietly.

Roxas sunk further into his seat and nodded his head towards the front of the restaurant. "It's Riku," he said quietly. "He's standing near the bar."

Sora and Kairi's eyes followed Roxas' and sure enough, a certain silver-haired freshman was standing by the front with a cell phone in his hand, seemingly unaware of the scene going on around him.

"What the heck is HE doing here?" Kairi inquired.

"Who knows?" Roxas carefully looked over his shoulder. "He must be picking up something to-go."

"This could end badly," Kairi moaned, placing a hand over her eyes.

"It's not going to end badly Kairi," Sora tried to console her as best he could while trying to stay hidden. "It can't get any worse. Trust me."

* * *

><p>She removed her sunglasses and smiled at the older, platinum blond-haired man in front of her.<p>

"I almost thought you'd forgotten about our lunch date," he told her, accent shining through clearly.

Jasmine tucked her sunglasses away in her purse and smiled slyly. The first initial meeting with Luxord has run flawlessly. He had been so impressed and charmed by her, that Luxord invited her out for a lunch date on Radiant Garden. With Noctis hiding close by and surveying the area, there was no way for her to fail.

"Not at all," she said, smiling at him, red eyes flashing. Due to her success as a singer, Vincent, thought it would be a good idea for her to wear contact lenses when on missions to keep herself from becoming too…noticeable. And it seemed to work. No one had seemed to catch on to her other identity. "I've been looking forward to this all week." She slipped her hands into the pocket of her blue peacoat and watched his bodyguards stand aside while Luxord approached her, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Perfect," Luxord took her hand and the two slid into the booth at the back of the restaurant. When a waitress came around, he ordered two glasses of wine and sent her on her way, turning his attention to the girl on his side. "You know, it doesn't make sense to me."

Jasmine cocked an eyebrow, clearly meaning that she did not understand what he was saying.

"A woman like you seems too intelligent, sophisticated and wise beyond her years to be working as a stage dancer in some club," Luxord explained.

"I don't do it for the money," she explained, taking the glass that the waitress had set out for her and Luxord.

"Oh? Then why?" Luxord asked.

She pulled her plum-painted lips into a smirk. "The thrill," she answered simply, crossing her legs as she did so. "I love dancing and nightlife. I feel more alive. Plus, the idea of someone catching me," Jasmine took a steady drink from the wine glass, "it's electrifying."

Luxord slipped his hand on her knee, causing Jasmine to initially tense up but she held her tongue. "A gambler? Taking a chance on who will see you – a high society girl – dancing for the world."

"Exactly," Jasmine was glad that this end of the restaurant's lighting was very dim. Even though she was on a mission, she didn't necessarily want people seeing a girl her age acting so flirtatiously with someone as old and suspicious-looking as Luxord. "I like to take chances," she whispered in his ear, "but I never lose."

He gave her knee a tighter squeeze. It wasn't the best idea to become infatuated with dancers at a nightclub, but Luxord could not deny his attraction to this mysterious, dark-haired, crimson-eyed young woman.

"A woman after my own heart," he whispered before turning to her, "why don't we head back to my place? I'd love a private dance…"

Jasmine had to hold back the gag currently lodged in her throat. She hated men like him who only seemed to be interested in physical gratification from the opposite sex. He was selfish. Untrustworthy. All the more reason for her to take him down swiftly.

"But you haven't really told me about your profession yet," She argued weakly, "I thought we came to get to know each other a little more…." Jasmine paused. She had to think of something to get him to spill more information about his wrongdoings. "Once you do that, we can skip the formalities of personal background information and head straight to your place."

Luxord's smile widened. "I think that's fair."

'Gotcha,' Jasmine thought, hiding her smirk and turning on her microphone hidden at the hem of her skirt.

* * *

><p>Prompto gave Jasmine a high five when she entered the men's bathroom near the back of the restaurant.<p>

"You should have been an actress instead of an intelligence agent," he pointed out as he handed her a duffel bag.

She rolled her eyes. "I hate men like that. He's such a pig."

Ignis, who was standing beside one of the stalls with a tablet in his arms, congratulated her on a job well done. "We've got all that we need for SOLDIER. He didn't suspect a thing."

Jasmine grabbed a paper towel and wiped the purple lipstick off her lips. "Thank goodness." She reached under her skirt and tossed Noctis the tiny microphone. "I didn't want to end up heading over to his place for that private dance…"

Gladiolus, a muscular man about Jasmine's height with brown hair and a scar over his eye shook his head. "That guy's a pig. I'll enjoy taking him down."

Prompto grinned. "Oh? Are you jealous because another man is interested in Miss Valentine?"

Ignis and Noctis snickered while Gladiolus frowned. "I just don't like Luxord. He's arrogant and a total sleaze."

Jasmine ran into one of the stalls and changed into a black, low cut tank top, jeans, her combat boots and her fingerless gloves in a matter of seconds. "Try having to deal with him trying to get a feel on you for almost an hour," she rolled her eyes, "talk about creepy."

Ignis handed Jasmine a switchblade and Cerberus, one of Vincent's most prized handguns that he'd passed on to his young niece. As she loaded it up, Prompto's expression darkened.

"We have a problem," the blond said gravely.

Jasmine and Noctis headed his way and stared at the small laptop in his hands. Jasmine's eyes narrowed while Noctis frowned. Apparently, where Luxord and his bodyguards were sitting, two Radiant Garden police officers were at the blond's table, questioning him or something along the lines of that.

"Didn't we tell the police to stay out of this one?" Gladiolus said between gritted teeth.

Jasmine watched the screen closely. Apparently Luxord was becoming irritable and one of his bodyguards was stepping forward to protect him. Then she observed the scene around her. There were a fair amount of adults and college students in the room she could not recognize because of the camera angles. She turned her head away from the screen, strapped the gun into its holster on her thigh and shut her eyes after she took out the red contact lenses.

Prompto's eyes shot open. "One of Luxord's guards snatched someone!"

Jasmine's eyes shot open and she bolted out of the restroom.

"Hold it, Valentine!" Gladiolus called. But it was too late. The raven-haired girl was already gone faster than any of them could have imagined.

"Well," Ignis drawled out, "I guess the old plan is out of the question…"

Noctis stood by the door, ready to follow suit behind his partner. "That's what happens when you follow a Valentine."

* * *

><p>Luxord calmly rose to his feet and smiled. The two police officers who had attempted to apprehend him were now lying on the floor like the rest of the patrons with their hands above their heads and weapons cast aside. The few patrons in the restaurant were ordered to sit in the middle of the floor with their hands held high with two of his men surrounding them with their guns pulled out. The last bodyguard was standing beside Luxord, with a gun pointed at a young, redheaded girl.<p>

Sora, Roxas and the rest of the group stared at each other in wide-eyed horror and shock at (first and foremost) the fact that Kairi was being held hostage and that they were all in the exact same place at the exact same time.

Riku, whose focus was switching from Kairi, to Sora, stared at the spiky haired brunette for a brief second before turning his attention back to her to make. "This isn't a coincidence," he hissed.

"Definitely not," Sora replied, a bead of sweat dripping down his face from fear. It had all happened so fast. One moment they were all contemplating leaving to avoid being seen by Riku and Kairi had stood up first, heading to another exit. Then those guys pulled out guns and snatched Kairi seeing as she was the closest one to them. Sora and the others could do nothing as the guard fired the gun, aiming the shot at the ceiling and they were forced into a hostage situation.

"Now," Luxord told the people in the area, "I'm going to walk out of here as if nothing ever happened or," he drawled out, "we're going to have a little mess in here." He motioned towards a panicked Kairi and the guard holding a gun to her face.

Kairi shut her eyes, praying that someone would be able to help her out of this mess.

'Someone,' she thought miserably, feeling her heart rate jumping when she heard the clicking of the gun.

Kairi shrieked when she heard gunfire and ducked her head. She heard the sound of two bodies hitting the floor as well as a frantic Luxord.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Two of the bodyguards surrounding the group of hostages fell to the floor, holding their bleeding shoulders and shouting profanities. Luxord tried to compose himself as everything began to unravel around him. "Kill her!" He yelled.

But before the guard could do so, he let out a winded grunt. Kairi opened her teary blue eyes and her jaw dropped. A young woman appeared from nowhere and had kicked the guard with both feet square in the chest, sending him crashing into the floor and causing him to fly into a nearby pillar. Kairi was pulled behind her rescuer who was now crouched down with an arm out protectively with her gun aimed directly at Luxord.

The long black hair, the tanned skin, and the burning, hazel/gold eyes could only describe one person.

"Jasmine?" she whispered hoarsely in amazement.

Jasmine did not answer for she was too involved with the current situation. However, that did not stop everyone else in the room from chatting about what had just transpired.

Luxord frowned. "I knew you were too smart to be some dancer," he seethed.

Jasmine rose to her feet but did not say a word.

The blond smirked. "Too bad, I thought we could have had something." He snapped his fingers and two other guards without weapons emerged from the kitchen. "Kill her."

Jasmine sprinted forward when she saw one of the guards attempting to reach his gun and grabbed his arm, flipping it behind his back and dislocating it with a sickening pop. The other guard snatched her by her foot and flipped her upside down only to have Jasmine kick him square in the jaw and knock him unconscious by the blow, landing gracefully on her feet after the attack.

Tifa stared at her god-daughter in awe and wonder. 'Is this really Jasmine?'

"Are you a police officer?" Luxord asked, clearly torn between being impressed by the young woman's physical abilities.

Jasmine was still silent, her eyes hard as ice.

"It does not matter," Luxord shrugged his shoulders. He pulled a gun out and quickly fired at Jasmine, who narrowly missed the bullet by rolling out of the way. "Officer or not, you still won't leave here alive."

At that precise moment when one of the guards pulled out a shot gun and attempted to shoot Jasmine, she was pulled out of its path and found herself being held in Noctis' protective arms.

"A little hasty," he commented quietly, "don't you think?"

He released Jasmine and took advantage of the guards' surprise by sprinting behind one of them and stabbing him in the leg before throwing him in one of the empty booths. The other guard attempted to shoot the dark-haired man but Noctis was too fast for him. While he was shooting, Noctis grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, breaking several bones in the process as well as managing to shoot one of the fallen guards that had managed to get up. Once he incapacitated, Noctis and Jasmine stood with their guns pointed at Luxord, who was stunned at the ambush attack by these two unknowns.

Luxord fell to the floor and skidded away from the pair, especially the girl.

"No," he breathed, wide-eyed, "you can't be the police."

Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus emerged with their own respective weapons in hand. It was Ignis who spoke first.

"Exactly," he said with a slight smile, "we're worse."

Luxord stood near one of the tables and scowled. No one had ever managed to best him and catch him in a trap. No one.

He attempted to pull something from behind him but Jasmine swooped up in front of him, knocked the handgun from his hand and smashed his head into the table. Luxord hit the floor, his face now bloodied with his nose most likely broken.

"You bitch," he seethed breathlessly. "WHAT are you?"

Jasmine's frown deepened and she bent down, picking him up by his shirt. Her blazing gold eyes burned through him to his core and Luxord's fear was no longer hidden. She shut her eyes then and tossed his body aside. He had fallen into a state of total unconsciousness from shock and fright.

"Not exactly the cleanest mission," Prompto commented with a smile after all had been silent, "but definitely the most entertaining one to watch!"

Several of the patrons and staff applauded the group for their feat, chatting amongst themselves about the identity of them, especially the identity of the young woman. But for those who knew her, they remained locked in a state of silent shock, especially a certain silver-haired young man.

Gladiolus turned to the police officers and rolled his eyes. "When our team arrives, you two will need to stay here."

Tifa, who had been watching the scene quietly until this point, rose to her feet and stared at her young niece. "Jasmine, is that really you?"

Jasmine felt her heart rate kick up upon locking eyes with Tifa. Although her natural instinct told her to run to the woman who she missed most in the entire world, Valentine would not allow her to do so and so she stayed stationary with that same hard look in her eyes.

Ignis recognized Tifa immediately and stood in front of Jasmine. "Miss Tifa Lockheart," he said with a smile, "it's an honor I must say to finally meet one of SOLDIER's top fighters."

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously. She did not like the way that group of men was now surrounding Jasmine in an attempt to keep her away from her friends.

"We are not enemies so you can let your guard down," Ignis told her. "But then again, if you've been in SOLDIER long enough, you know to never let your guard down." His eyes darted over to Jasmine. "Isn't that right, Valentine?"

She slipped the gun into the holster on her thigh and found herself being held back by Noctis who wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her body away from the group.

"Get her out of here," Ignis called.

Sora and Roxas jumped to their feet and attempted to reach their friend, only to be blocked by Prompto and Gladiolus.

"That's our friend!" Sora called, trying to see over Gladiolus' shoulder.

"Let us through!" Roxas snapped.

Prompto chuckled. "Isn't this cute? It seems as though Miss Valentine is more popular than we thought."

Sora did not take well to the attitudes of the men standing in front of him. "Why don't you let us see her?"

Ignis adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think that will be possible." He looked over his shoulder. "Noctis," he called, "now."

The one named Noctis hastily dragged Jasmine away from the scene and through one of the side exits but not before Jasmine could get an eyeful of the silver-haired man she had left so long ago. Then, the two disappeared and vanished as quickly as they appeared.

"I have every right to see my god-daughter," Tifa said fiercely. "I imagine that you work with SOLDIER and that you know Vincent. I _am_ going to get to the bottom of this."

Ignis' eyebrow shot up and decided to save this information for later when he pulled up more research on Jasmine. "It is best that you stay out of this. We appreciate all that you have done for the organization in the past but, respectfully, I have to advise you to leave well enough alone."

Just then, several men in dark suits entered the restaurant and began surveying the damage. It was time for Ignis and his group to leave.

"It was an honor meeting you, Tifa." Ignis bowed slightly and left through another back exit with Prompto and Gladiolus behind him.

Tifa gritted her teeth and balled her fists. Jasmine was right in front of her. _Right in front of her. _And yet, because of these strangers, she was unable to so much as have a word with her god-daughter. Something had changed drastically with the girl that much was for certain.

Angela placed a hand on Tifa's shaking shoulders. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Don't worry."

Sora rushed over to Kairi and embraced her tightly, the fear of losing her still in his system.

"Jasmine…" She trailed off distantly, "she saved me."

Sora pulled Kairi to her feet and headed over to his group of friends. "Looks like we've got a lot of work to do if we're gonna get ahold of her now."

Roxas was still stunned by everything that had transpired. 'She's still just as beautiful but stronger than before…' He made it up in his mind that he would find Jasmine no matter what and get her to talk to him, even if it meant going through that group of men who wanted to keep them apart. "I agree. But at least we all know that she's not sick or hurt."

Sora exhaled and smiled a bit. "Yeah," he laughed, "I'd say so."

Kairi noticed the admiration in her boyfriend's voice. "How do you know everything is alright? There could be more problems than we're aware of."

"Did you see that?" His eyes widened and he threw his arms in the air. "She's even more of a badass now than ever!"

Roxas and Kairi laughed at this, but they couldn't argue with him. The blond felt a heaviness in the air though despite the positivity that was now circulating in the room from the relief that their friend was okay.

"Riku?" Roxas looked to his friend.

However, Riku did not take to the good cheer and started for the front exit. Even though his parents shouted to get his attention, Riku left the restaurant without a word and slammed the door behind him when he left.

Angela stared after her son and shook her head.

'This won't end well,' she thought before turning to a tall man in a suit who began asking her questions about the days' events.

* * *

><p>He sat alone in his large, luxurious living room, smiling to himself. A wicked grin was painted on his face as he watched the nearly year-old footage of Demyx and Jasmine performing on Christmas day. Even though she was performing for the audience with a mask on, his imprint on was still very visible.<p>

She was still his. He had created her. The cunning, brilliant, severe and border-line insane woman was very much alive and present. It was clear in her eyes even as she sang and danced.

'I pushed you to where you were at your limit,' he thought. His hand skimmed over a crimson, silk bathrobe laying on his lap that he had given her a long time ago. It was faint, but her scent was still there and at every chance, he took a second to indulge in it.

His blazing eyes were glued to her, not caring about the other performers that were on stage at the time. The only thing that mattered was her. She was the only one who ever mattered.

The sound of her gorgeous voice filled the room and he closed his eyes. What he'd give to have her sing to him, only for him. To hear her call out his name with the same longing and wanting that he felt for her was all he wanted; for her to want and desire him as much as he wanted her.

He shook his head and his radical black spikes fell right back into place. The year was almost up and that meant that soon, they could be together again.

Once the concert was over, Vanitas switched off the television. He ran his fingers along the fabric of the bathrobe, fondly remembering how the robe used to envelope her body so flawlessly.

"I'll see you soon, my love."


	8. Chapter 8: Dangerous

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reads, faves and reviews everyone! I really appreciate it. I want to send a special shoutout to the reviewers **Sarah K.R, animechick247, Omrax-No.15, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu **and **Sookdeo. **Thanks so much everyone! Now, onto the next chapter. Tell me what you guys think, okay?

Take care!

-Skye

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I only own the OCs.

* * *

><p>Riku frowned as he sat at the desk back in his dorm trying to study. He glanced at his notes from today's lecture.<p>

Just as he thought, there was virtually nothing helpful written down on the page and it was all because he had been daydreaming the entire class period.

For almost two hours he could shake his mind off _her._

* * *

><p><em>He opened his eyes to find himself in a large penthouse apartment that was barely furnished. The cloudy sky barely allowed any natural light into the room, giving the area a grim feel to it. <em>

_Riku noticed that there was a trail of red rose petals on the marble floor and decided to follow the trail, not really knowing where it would lead him. He just hoped that wherever it led him, the place would be more pleasant than where he was currently. _

_The petals stopped in front of a plain white door. Riku reached out to touch the doorknob but hesitated. _

"_Since when were you afraid of anything?" A familiar sounding female voice asked. _

_Riku whipped around upon recognizing the voice's owner, only to find that no one was there. He took a deep breath, shaking off the moment and then pushed open the door, stepping through. _

_Shockingly, Riku found himself in Jasmine's bedroom back at Tifa's house. Everything was as he remembered from the placement of the bed, the hundreds of books in the bookcase and the various posters she had on the walls. Even her scent was in the present in the air. _

_Riku closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in her scent and not feeling bad about indulging in it at all despite the fact that he wanted nothing to do with her. _

"_We probably should have never been together."_

_Riku's eyes snapped open and he gasped upon seeing Jasmine lying on her bed. She was disheveled unlike her usual, polished, pristine self. Her blazer was open, a great deal of the buttons on her blouse were undone and her thigh high socks were sliding down her legs. Her hair was a total mess and her make-up was smeared. In addition, while she was on her back, Jasmine held a glass of wine in a free hand. _

"_You're right," Riku's eyes narrowed upon seeing the woman who broke his heart. "I don't know why I started having feelings for you in the first place."_

_Jasmine smirked. "I could say the same for you. You put me through so much hell." She sat up and drank steadily from the glass. "Between the comments, mistreatment and you cheating on me, I should be bonkers by now."_

_Riku rolled his eyes and balled his fists. Despite his anger and new relationship with Aria, he could feel his old emotions stirring up inside of him. _

"_High school should have been the time of my life," her expression then darkened as she finished the glass, tossing it into the wall and causing it to shatter into dozens of tiny pieces. "But because of you, I was completely miserable for most of my time there."_

"_That was your own fault," Riku argued, knowing deep in his heart that it was a sad attempt to counter her claims. _

_"You don't even believe what you say, liar."_

_Riku nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of arms envelop him from behind and pull him close. _

"_Look at you," this woman said teasingly. _

_Riku glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened in shock. The one who was holding him was Jasmine as well only this one seemed much darker. She wore a very loose black robe that barely hung on her shoulders, her hair was wild, her makeup was dark and she had a sinister smirk on her face. When Riku looked back to the bed, the disheveled, drunken Jasmine had vanished. _

"_You're fighting the truth," she cooed into his ear. "I know you want me."_

_Riku couldn't help but feel himself become intoxicated by her scent and slightly turned on by the sensual tone of her voice but tried to fight this feeling anyway. "I've moved on. Besides, you never loved me."_

_She chuckled then and pressed her body to his. "Is that what you think?"_

"_That's what I_ know_," he said with as much sternness as he could manage. _

_Jasmine ran her hands all along his chest. "Then why am I still here?" She tapped the area where his heart was. She stood on her toes and rested her chin on his shoulder, blowing cool air onto his neck. "I'm still here because I'm in your heart. You can't let me go no matter what." _

_Riku was speechless, something that rarely occurred. _

"_And that girl you keep talking about," she continued, her lips grazing his neck, "you're just going to break her heart. She's just a temporary fix. You're still in love with me and you know it deep down."_

_Riku blinked and found himself laying in Jasmine's bed and unable to move for an unfathomable reason. Jasmine casually strode over to him, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_That's not true," he said weakly. _

_Jasmine rolled her eyes and climbed on the bed, making her way slowly over to Riku before straddling him. "It pains you to keep up this lie." She kissed the tip of his chin. "She won't be able to replace me. No one will."_

_Riku stared into her eyes and saw a side of Jasmine he'd never seen before. His mind was clouded over in a fog of lust and she had a look of hunger in her eyes that did nothing to combat this growing feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was getting harder and harder to deny that he wanted her. _

"_Your heart belongs to me," she whispered, kissing his collarbone. "You belong to me." And then his neck. "You want me to be yours forever." His chin. "You want me even in the worst way possible." Jasmine sat up and cradled his face in her hands. "You want me to love you forever because I'm the only one who can…"_

_Riku felt his vision blurring and did not try and fight her. "Why did you do it?"_

_Her expression softened then to a more depressed one. "Why did it do what?" She paused and lowered her face to his, her lips brushing his teasingly. "I want you to say it…"_

_Riku answered her and shut his eyes, craving for the moment when their lips could meet and he could take her. "Why did you leave me? You know I love you more than anything else in the world." He exhaled and soon felt himself slip into darkness. _

"_Why did you leave me, Faye? I need you…"_

* * *

><p>"So you're NOT going to help us find Jasmine?" Sora's eyes shot open as he sat with his friend at one of the university coffee shops.<p>

Riku's face was hard. "Why the hell would I go and find her? That's just asking for trouble."

Sora sighed. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get Riku to hop on board with the group's plan to search for Jasmine, but he did not anticipate Riku being just so…nasty about it.

"Riku," Sora said slowly, hoping to reach his friend, "I understand that you and Jasmine didn't end well…"

His friend scoffed, throwing his head back. "Ha, that's putting it mildly." Riku lowered his voice then so that no one could hear him. "Sora, I _proposed_ to Jasmine the day she got out of the hospital and she agreed. Then later on that night she vanishes and leaves me some crappy cop-out note on why she can't marry me."

Sora took a moment to take in all that Riku had said. No wonder his friend had been so against searching for his ex. She'd left him heartbroken and probably damaged his pride too in the process. Sora could only imagine how horrible Riku must have felt, especially after he'd risked his life to save her too. Still, something did not add up.

"Riku, you know Jasmine too well…" The silver-haired student seemed disinterested but Sora continued anyway. "She doesn't do ANYTHING on the fly. There's probably a good reason why she left…" he trailed off. "Although," he lowered his voice, "she probably should have done it a little less painfully…"

Riku pushed back his chair. "I have Aria now. There's no reason for me to keep chasing after someone who clearly doesn't want to be with me."

Sora moaned. "Of COURSE she wants to be with you!" He shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. "She went up against my crazy cousin and was ready to sacrifice her life for you!"

His friend rolled his eyes. "I doubt that."

'You're not serious, are you?" Sora was getting irritated. It was hard to deal with Riku when he was stuck on something.

"Very."

Sora shook his head and got out of his seat, gathering his belongings. "Well, I'm going to find Jasmine myself."

Riku gave a "hmph". "Have fun setting yourself up for trouble. She's like a bad habit I swear."

Before Sora left, he looked over his shoulder and stared at Riku in all seriousness. "Riku, think about it. If Jasmine is in the area and Vanitas is still alive, she's going to need our help. And it doesn't matter if she's been gone for almost a year, I'm not gonna let my friend get hurt." And he continued on his way, leaving Riku alone to his thoughts.

Riku sighed and left the café. 'Why can't everyone just let me move on?' An image of the Jasmine in his dreams came to mind and he felt a pain in his heart. 'I just want to forget about her. Maybe then I can finally be happy.'

* * *

><p>Ignis walked into Noctis and Jasmine's apartment, wasting no time in greetings.<p>

"So it's Faye Silva," Ignis stepped into the pair's living room to find Noctis on his laptop with Jasmine sitting idly on the couch, reading a thick textbook. The young woman tore her eyes away from her reading and stared at him with disinterest.

He laughed and leaned against one of the spotlessly clean white sofas. "You didn't think it would be hard for me to find out information on your background, did you? Especially after coming in contact with your god-mother the other day."

Noctis eyed Ignis carefully. His face was full of cheer and yet his eyes had a dangerous glint to them. He was up to something. "What's the problem, Ignis?"

Ignis pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "There's no problem…" his eyes fell on Jasmine, "well, not yet anyway."

Jasmine sighed and turned away from the older man. "Tell me, what made you want to go searching into the restricted files for my background information? Hmm?"

"Well," Ignis cleared his throat before he continued, "I just want to make sure that we don't have any problems."

Jasmine smirked, challenging him. "I didn't realize that I was a problem."

"Not at all! However, I just want to remind you the reason why you're here in the first place and the contract you signed…"

"I know the contract," Jasmine said harshly, even surprising Noctis with her tone, "I made the deal to not associate myself with anyone other than SOLDIER personnel or anyone my uncle allows me to speak to."

Noctis sighed and closed his laptop. He could sense a potential conflict. "Ignis, why exactly are you doing this?"

Ignis' smile did not fade. "Miss Jasmine—"

"Valentine," Jasmine sat up and glared at him.

"Well, Miss Valentine is a dangerous woman for various reasons," Ignis began slowly as he paced around the room. "Aside from the obvious reason—that she's a brilliant SOLDIER—she has a bit of a troubling past that could jeopardize our future missions."

Ignis took a seat on the couch opposite of Jasmine. He knew that he had irritated her when he started bringing up her past. But he expected as much.

With Jasmine running into several people from her past, he figured that it would be a good idea to do a little more background information on the mysterious Valentine. However, Vincent had been smart in taking apart her file and only leaving tiny pieces of it, pieces of information so small that most people would have a hard time making heads or tails of what was in front of them.

This made Jasmine seem even more suspicious. What was it about her that she and her uncle were trying so hard to hide?

So, he was going to do his best to uncover the mystery. Ignis did NOT want something to pop up and possibly ruin a mission, or (to an even greater extent) their lives.

"You have a lot of deeply-rooted issues with your father from what I read," Ignis continued. "It's made you a bit…unstable over the years."

Jasmine felt her anger rising on the inside but she did not allow it to show. She merely sat there with a hard stare, plotting out a way to take care of Ignis and his meddling nature.

"You and your mother aren't that close either. You left your home to attend school on the Destiny Islands." He tapped his fingers against the arm of the couch. "You ranked top in your graduating class. No wonder you're allowed to take classes at Radiant Garden University. The school must have seen your profile and allowed you in. I'm sure any parent would be proud of all your many accomplishments. Too bad your relationship isn't so solid."

Jasmine had enough. She and Ignis were on fairly good terms but there was always a bit of distance between the two. Ignis could never understand how and why she got involved in SOLDIER and had often questioned her about it. Knowing the kind of man he is, he would have eventually gone out on his own to dig up information. But now, he seemed like he had ulterior motives behind this act. He wanted information but she was not going to let him get any farther along in his investigation.

She closed her book and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. "I suggest you end your investigation now, Ignis. My life is none of your business."

"On the contrary," he interrupted her before she could say anything else, "it _is_ my business. You are part of my team and I feel that if there are any potential issues or conflicts that could arise, I need to be aware of them."

Jasmine was losing her patience fast. "I'm only going to tell you this once," she walked on over to Ignis and leaned over so that their eyes were locked, "stay out of my private affairs," she warned, "if I find you meddling in my files again, you _will _regret this."

"And if you go near your friends again," Ignis replied, his eyes now hardening, "_you _will regret this. You're a threat to our organization as it is. A former pop star? That just screams media attention."

Noctis was watching the two of them stare at each other with heat in their glares. 'What exactly are Ignis' true motives behind all this?'

Jasmine broke the stare and headed to the front door, grabbing the keys to her motorcycle and a jacket on her way out. "If you think you're gonna intimidate me, you're sadly mistaken Ignis." She pulled open the door. "Be careful. Curiosity killed the cat." And she slammed the door behind her, leaving a loud echo in the room.

Noctis exhaled. He'd never seen such an intense, non-combat related conversation in his life. "Why are you doing this?" He asked simply.

Ignis let his guard down now that Jasmine had left. It was clear that she actually _did _scare him a little bit. "Tell me something Noctis," the spiky haired young man listened, "did you notice the look on Miss Valentine's face when the two of you left the restaurant after she'd seen those people? She looked like she was going to have a panic attack."

Noctis nodded. He couldn't deny the look of distress on her face when she'd laid eyes on her friends. Only when they'd reached his car did she calm down before slipping into a heavy silence on the ride home.

"Think about it, Noctis. There is something seriously wrong with Valentine that no one is willing to talk about. Why is she in SOLDIER in the first place? Why is she so aggressive? Why are her and Vincent Valentine trying so hard to keep all her information locked up?"

"What do you think it could be?" Noctis had long ago sensed something deeply troubling about his partner but refused to say anything about it. He just figured he'd let time reveal all rather than looking for trouble.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Ignis got up and rotated his shoulders. "Miss Valentine is clearly unstable. There's something a bit dark and unsettling about her."

Noctis cocked an eyebrow. "Please don't make an enemy out of her." Part of what made his partner so dangerous was the fact that she was a genius who was able to plan her actions several steps ahead of her opponent with several other backups lined up and now that she knew Ignis was looking into her past, she would most likely start planning something.

Ignis then broke out into a genuine smile. "I actually enjoy spending time with her and value our partnership. However," his expression darkened, "there's something she's hiding and I have a suspicion that it's not as simple as a spat between father and daughter."

Noctis shook his head before returning back to his work. Despite being a field worker, SOLDIER always managed to load him up with responses and mission reviews that had to be completed. Now he had even more on his mind to deal with. "If she comes after you with guns blazing, don't say I didn't warn you."

Ignis chuckled. "Like I said, she's not the only one who knows how to use a gun."

"I thought you liked Valentine." Noctis was a little less than pleased about Ignis going after his partner.

"_Protect her. She's all I have left."_

Vincent's words rang through his head. Noctis swore to Vincent that he would defend and protect Valentine at all cost. While he wanted to stop Ignis, he needed to know exactly what it was he needed to protect her from.

"I do like her. I value her company. I just want to know what kind of company she's been involved with. Something tells me that they're not exactly a bunch of carefree college students," Ignis trailed off.

'Let's hope it's not as bad as it seems. I'd rather keep my promise to Vincent.' Noctis' thoughts weighed heavy on him. 'I wouldn't want Vincent on my back. That might be the one fight I can't win.'

* * *

><p>Roxas entered his dormitory with his phone pressed to his ear, waving to his housemates as he ascended the stairs.<p>

"Naminé, we've got to find her," he stressed, "you should have seen the people she was with."

"I miss everything because of class," she moaned into the phone. "I wish I could have seen her."

Roxas frowned. "No one could get close to her. Those dudes were shielding her from us."

"Who were they?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. "I have no idea. But the fact that they came in with guns was enough to freak me out."

"Wait," she said, "wasn't Jasmine the one doing most of the shooting?"

Roxas was now on the third floor and walked slowly down the hallway, hoping to finish this phone call before he got into his room. With finals coming up, he needed to study and take a long, well deserved nap. Being held hostage, seeing your ex fend of bodyguards and dealing with the first year of college is exhausting.

"She was," Roxas fished out his keycard, "but she didn't kill anyone. She just…stunned them?"

"Roxas," Naminé's voice took on a grave tone. "As much as I love Jasmine, I want you to be careful. You don't know what exactly it is she's doing right now and I don't want you in any danger."

Roxas smiled at his sister's concern. She was always looking out for him above everyone else. He swiped his keycard and pushed open the door to his single dorm room and paused, staring at the intruder sitting on his bed in astonishment.

"Uh, Nam? Let me call you back," he said distantly, hanging up when she said her goodbyes.

Jasmine crossed her legs and leaned against the wall, staring out the window overlooking the courtyard. "I should have been here with you guys, doing _this_," she stressed. "I should be here living in the dorms, struggling to find classes and going out at night with you all."

Roxas was speechless. Here he was, searching all over for this girl, and she magically appears before him.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, realizing now that she had actually broken into his room.

She tilted her head back, still avoiding eye contact with him. "You'd be surprised at what I know how to do now. It's pretty easy. I think the university needs to step up their security system ASAP."

Roxas dropped his backpack off at his desk and took a seat in his revolving chair, simply staring at her. It was true: she had become more attractive since she left the island. Her hair was much longer, her body was much more toned and defined, and her features had definitely matured a bit with time. Roxas even spotted (what appeared to his eyes anyway) a tattoo peeking through her loose tank top. But something was different about her for sure. Was it the stiffness in which she sat there on his bed? Was it the aura of distance she emitted? Or was it the stone cold look in her eyes that set him on edge?

"I don't think you understand how much you worried us all," Roxas told her, sighing in happiness that she came to visit him.

Jasmine licked her bottom lip. "I can imagine…"

"You know I'm going to have to ask you what happened, right?"

She kicked off her combat boots and sat cross legged on the bed. "I know that you would like to, but be aware that I cannot answer every question you probably have." Jasmine glanced at him for a second. "You don't have to sit so far away from me. I don't bite."

'Yeah, but you probably shoot,' Roxas thought before taking a seat on his bed across from her. He thought of her taking down those bodyguards and shivered.

Jasmine cracked her knuckles and rested her hands in her lap. "I'm not even supposed to be here right now," she told him, "If anyone finds out I'll be in serious trouble."

Roxas gulped. He knew that he should tell everyone that Jasmine had come to see him, but he didn't want anything to happen to her, especially when she had just re-entered their lives. "Don't worry about it. No one will know."

Jasmine felt comforted then. She could feel herself becoming more like she used to be just by being near Roxas. It was strange but nice.

"Do you live nearby?" Roxas asked.

"Can't tell you," she responded flatly.

"Do you go to school out here?" Roxas hoped to get _something _from the girl.

Jasmine shut her eyes. "Not exactly."

Roxas inwardly frowned. She was so vague. It was as if she wasn't giving answers at all.

She sighed then. "I wish I could tell you everything," she told him, "I just wish everything could go back to normal period."

"Jasmine," Roxas pleaded, grabbing one of her hands, "you know you can tell me anything and that it'll stay between the two of us."

Jasmine knew that she shouldn't be here now with Roxas. She had JUST gotten into a confrontation with Ignis about staying away from everyone she knew prior to SOLDIER. However, there were just a few things Jasmine would not do for the sake of her organization.

"I should go," She hopped off the bed and slipped back into her boots.

"No!" Roxas cried out much too eagerly. He grabbed her elbow and she turned around with a semi-curious stare. He stammered a bit and was now blushing, embarrassed over his outburst. "You just got here! I haven't seen you in so long."

"Roxas," Jasmine explained, trying her best to soften her voice. She'd been "Valentine" for much too long and taking the edge out of her voice was a challenge. "I am not supposed to be here in the first place. I could get in serious trouble."

Roxas let her elbow go and stared at the back of her head, watching her get ready to disappear. "Then why did you come, knowing you'd get in trouble?"

Jasmine froze. There were multiple reasons why she came to see Roxas. However, none of them she could voice to him or anyone. Well, not yet anyway. So she gave him one of the simplest reasons. "Because I missed you, that's why."

Roxas could feel his heart pounding. He thought he'd buried these feelings for Jasmine a long time ago and now they were trying to resurface at the worst possible time. He knew that he should let her go, walk away and disappear again so that maybe he could move on. But he wasn't happy knowing that she'd vanished. Where was the happiness and comfort in all this?

Jasmine was already at the door when Roxas came out of his thoughts. "Don't worry. I won't be around. I just needed to see a familiar face."

"So," Roxas' tone darkened, "you're leaving us again, huh?"

She narrowed her eyes. Valentine was returning. "You can't guilt trip me into anything Roxas."

"I don't think you understand how much it hurt us all when you left," Roxas stepped to Jasmine, who already had the door cracked open, and pushed it shut, locking it in the process. His hand was pressed to the door, right beside her face which was but a few inches from his. "How could you leave us like that?"

Jasmine was quiet, her eyes hard.

"But the better question is, _why_ would you leave us like that?"

Jasmine turned her head and focused on the window. This must distance between herself and Roxas was too much for her to handle. Perhaps she should have stayed home instead of going out to find her friend. Something told her that Roxas had something else on his mind.

Roxas was becoming impatient. So he took her chin in his hand and made her face him, albeit gently. "You've always got the answers," he narrowed his shocking blue eyes, "you can't keep going on like this, hiding things from people…."

Jasmine noticed that their faces had gotten much too close for comfort. "I don't do anything just because I want to, Roxas. I know what I'm doing."

"From what?"

Jasmine removed Roxas' hand from her face. "You need to stop caring so much about me," she said sternly. "It's not healthy."

"To care for a friend?"

'We were never just simply friends,' Jasmine said mentally.

"You need to stop being so heartless and let us take care of you," Roxas told her, letting their noses touch now.

Jasmine smiled ruefully, her eyes still hard despite herself. She reached up and softly caressed his face, allowing her thumb to softly trace over his bottom lip. "You're such a fool."

Roxas' head was swirling. From the heat of her touch, to the deliciously intoxicating scent of her perfume to her cool breath hitting his face, Roxas was having a hard time keeping his thoughts straight. This was Riku's ex, the girl he had been madly in love with. Roxas knew that he was just an ex, a friend, nothing more. But why would Jasmine only come to see him? Surely there would be no way that she could know about Aria. None of this made any sense and with his head in such a fog, he couldn't think of anything to make him come back to his senses.

"This stays between you and me," she said simply before making a break for the door. Jasmine had managed to slip through Roxas' arms and force open the door, stunning the blond with her new-found strength.

Once Jasmine was gone and the sound of her footsteps nothing but a slight pitter-patter in the hall, Roxas knew one thing for sure.

He was going to see her again.


	9. Chapter 9: Suspicious Women

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. School and life was getting the better of me unfortunately. I hope to be able to update this story very soon. I want to thank you all for reading this story as well as the other ones. "Heartbreakers" (even though it is completed) has gotten WAY more hits since it's completion as have the other stories. Thanks so much you guys!

I want to thank the readers, those who favorite myself and this story, alert myself and this story and give a shoutout to the reviewers **Sarah K.R, animechick247, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, Kanika Meskhenet, Omrax-No.15 **and **Frooky90. **I really appreciate it guys!

Take care you guys and tell me what you think, kay?

* * *

><p>Jasmine fastened the button on her navy blue blazer and blinked, trying to focus her vision with her crimson contact lenses in place. She stared at the enormous skyscraper in front of her and looked to Noctis when he walked up to her.<p>

"It's strange," Noctis noted, looking quite handsome in his own dark suit, "you look so much like Vincent with those red contacts."

She nodded, slipping her sunglasses into the breast pocket of her jacket, squinting from the sudden rush of light from the sun. Usually on Radiant Garden the winter days were dark and overcast. Today for some odd reason it was unusually sunny as if it were an afternoon in summer.

"That's the one trait from Vincent that I probably did not need," She replied with a sigh.

Noctis looked to her for an explanation.

"Because that would make me far too noticeable," Jasmine told him.

"Makes perfect sense," he reasoned. Noctis headed into the building with Jasmine at his side. The pair stepped through the revolving doors and into the lobby of Edge Construction, one of the largest construction companies, if not the largest, in the islands. Usually SOLDIER stayed out of Edge's affairs but Ignis had received information not long ago that members of SHINRA were involved with the company, planning something. What it was exactly the group was working on, no one knew but Ignis reasoned that if SHINRA was involved then it could not be anything good.

Jasmine and Noctis sidestepped everyone in the lobby and headed to the elevators, Noctis swiping a key card once inside, sealing it off and taking both him and Jasmine to the restricted, employee levels.

Noctis stole a glance at Jasmine who had her eyes closed and appeared to be concentrating on something. Ever since Ignis approached her a few days ago, she had not spoken to him. Either Jasmine spent her time out of the apartment or she would lock herself in her room doing who knows what. Noctis was not the type who was good at conversation; it wasn't something he was gifted with. Even so, he wanted to at least see where his partner's head was at especially since she left the house with a threat towards his friend.

"Have you spoken to Ignis?" Noctis asked timidly.

Jasmine cracked her knuckles and watched the level counter on the elevator go up. They were twenty stories away from their stop. This was going to be a long ride.

"No," she answered flatly.

"He's not trying to screw you over, Valentine," Noctis told her. "Ignis is just concerned, especially after the incident at the restaurant."

She hoped that he wouldn't bring that up. "The people that I ran into," Jasmine began, sounding irritated, "were people I went to school with back in high school."

Noctis was attentive. His partner never gave out information of her personal life now he had a chance to get some clarity as to why she acted the way she did upon leaving the scene. "Were they your friends?"

Jasmine inhaled. It was difficult for her to let him into her world. "They were my best friends."

Noctis noticed how sad she almost seemed when she said this. For the briefest moment, her walls went down and she showed him a bit more of her humanity.

"However," she finished, walls going right back up and hiding her true feelings, "I have no desire to see them anymore. Our lives are just too different for things to go back to the way they used to be."

Noctis could tell that the conversation was over from the way she ended it. Luckily for him, they had reached their floor and stepped off onto one of the top, restricted levels. Jasmine stepped off first, cautious and alert when she and Noctis walked.

He handed her another keycard that Ignis had given him before they left the apartment. "Ignis said that you need to go to the room at the end of the East Wing hall. There you'll get your hands on physical copies of employee staff and personnel."

Jasmine frowned. "No one wanted to have digital files, I see."

"From what I was told, Edge likes to have hard copies instead of files stored on a computer. They probably don't want people hacking into the database." He paused. "People like you…"

She pursed her lips. "It makes perfect sense. It's fairly easy to hack into a corporation's database and get ahold of important, possibly damning documents."

Noctis started to turn down another hallway. "You have five minutes. I hear that they have mercenaries disguised as staff walking through the floor to make sure that anyone who doesn't belong here gets caught."

Jasmine headed off on her own. "Well if that isn't cause for suspicion, I don't know what is." She patted the inside of her jacket where Cerberus was located. "If you hear gunfire, you know what to do."

Despite the severity of the situation, Jasmine emitted an aura of calm and cool. As she walked, she passed by several office staff, she nodded to acknowledge them and so that way she wouldn't cause suspicion. If anything, they all probably thought she was a secretary instead of an intelligence agent sent to find some restricted personnel files.

Jasmine came to the door Noctis told her about, looked over her shoulder and used the keycard to get in. Once inside, she flipped on the light and locked the door behind her.

As strange as it seemed, the room was almost completely empty save for a desk at the back near a window and a filing cabinet sitting in the corner of the room. Jasmine figured that it would be best to start looking there because (logically) it seemed to be the only place the files could be.

After searching through dozens and dozens of files with no luck, Jasmine slipped the files from the third slot back into place before noticing a large sealed envelope slip through the filing folders.

She set the other files back into place before crouching down, balancing on her heels as she did so and opened the file, her eyes widening as she rapidly flipped through the pages. She had found what she was looking for all along, but oddly, several pages seemed to be missing. Either someone had lost the pages, or that same person was hiding them.

"Noctis," she whispered, turning on the microphone hidden in the breast pocket of her coat, "I've found it."

"Good," Noctis whispered, "because you've got someone coming your way."

Jasmine cursed mentally but kept her cool. She snatched the envelope and tucked it away in the laptop bag she carried in with her and quickly exited the room, remembering to turn off the light as she did so.

"Jasmine," Noctis' voice was surprisingly strained with urgency, "get out of there now."

She'd never heard Noctis speak to her in such a way. "Why?" She placed her hand over Cerberus.

"There's a petite, blond woman approaching you," he told her into the microphone.

Jasmine sped up, searching for anyone who fit the description her partner gave her. "Is she with the company?"

"I know this woman and she's no secretary," Noctis then added gravely, "she's a mercenary. Apparently a silent alarm went off when the door opened. She _will _confront you."

'Well this is great,' Jasmine found an elevator at the end of the hall, "Meet me outside in five minutes, I'll be out soon."

With the elevator in sight, Jasmine relaxed slightly, but only slightly. The last thing she needed was to become comfortable and then have to make a break for it, ruining the mission in the process.

Just then, a blond woman came from around the corner of another hallway and headed straight for Jasmine. From Noctis' description, Jasmine knew that this was the mercenary he was talking about. She was definitely shorter than Jasmine, was thinner than her as well and had long blond hair tied into a neat bun and had soft, honey brown eyes. From the looks of her alone, there was no way she could be a trained fighter. But then Jasmine realized the same thing about herself and brushed all judgments aside.

Jasmine inadvertently held her breath when she and the woman crossed paths, silently hoping that she would not be questioned.

Instead, the blond offered a kind smile as she passed by and disappeared down a hall away from the room with the restricted files. Jasmine stood right in front of the elevator doors once she heard the woman's heels clicking further away into the distance and exhaled deeply. 'That was close.'

She entered the elevator and leaned against the back, waiting to reach her floor and get out of here.

"Did you see her?" Noctis asked.

"Yeah," she replied calmly, "but she didn't say anything." A thought then popped into Jasmine's mind. "Do you know that woman from somewhere?"

There was hesitation on Noctis' end. "I do," he answered stiffly. "Let's just hope we don't run into her again."

Jasmine decided to pocket this information for later. No one had ever caused Noctis to become tense the way that this woman had and if she intimidated her partner, whose family has a background with the mafia and other violent crimes, then she must be someone worth watching out for.

* * *

><p>Roxas yawned as he turned the page in one of his textbooks. Studying for finals was a lot more tiring than he imagined originally.<p>

"Stay awake," Naminé poked him in the arm with her pen. "You've got two more chapters to read."

Her brother sank back in his chair. With all that had happened recently, he was finding it hard to concentrate on his studies.

_Roxas was becoming impatient. So he took her chin in his hand and made her face him, albeit gently. _

_"You've always got the answers," he narrowed his shocking blue eyes, "you can't keep going on like this, hiding things from people…."_

_Jasmine noticed that their faces had gotten much too close for comfort. "I don't do anything just because I want to, Roxas. I know what I'm doing."_

It had only been a few days since Roxas and Jasmine met up and talked. But just in that short amount of time, she had managed to imprint herself in his memories, haunting him every day and every night.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately," he told her.

"Thoughts of Jasmine?"

Roxas nearly dropped the pen in his hand and stared at his sister incredulously. She gave him a rueful smile.

"You always looked like that when you thought about her," she explained to him apologetically.

"I know I shouldn't be giving her this much thought," He laughed hollowly, "but I can't help it. I miss her so much."

Naminé sorted through her notes. "With a history like yours, it's understandable why you'd feel this way."

Roxas had kept his promise to Jasmine and had not told a soul about their meeting. However, this did nothing for his struggle to contain the lingering romantic feelings he held for her.

"I know it's wrong, but I think that I still like her," Roxas admitted.

His blond sister gave a sigh. "I had expected as much. But you know how dangerous it would be for you to pursue her, especially at this point. I think you know how bad her falling out with Riku was. If you two were somehow able to form a relationship again, Riku would kill you. Plus, you don't know what kind of life she's living now." She exhaled and then continued. "Until we all get a better idea of what she's up to, it'd be best to just keep a cool distance."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. He understood Naminé's logic, but for her this treatment sounded a bit cold. "I thought you and her were best friends."

"I still care about Jasmine deeply," Naminé defended herself. "It's just that I care about you and your well-being more."

"I'll keep my eyes open," Roxas promised, noticing how much he was distressing his sister, "but I'm not going to completely abandon her."

Naminé smiled then, taking her brother's hand. "And neither will I." In her mind, she began trying to figure out why things were unraveling the way they were and she remembered the last time Jasmine had been involved in something big.

'Are you trying to set up the pieces just the way you like did the last time?' she thought. 'It looks like I need to keep an eye on you for not only my sake, but for Roxas' as well.'

* * *

><p>Riku wrapped an arm around Aria's shoulders once she and Naminé got out of class.<p>

"I hate this weather," Riku said with displeasure. "It's too cold all the time."

Aria laughed, tucking her head under Riku's chin. "You've been on that island too long. You're not equipped for Radiant Garden at all."

"He's always hated the cold," Naminé pointed out. "That's why he never really liked going snowboarding or skiing when our families went on vacation to the mountains."

The auburn haired girl grinned. "You're such a wimp."

Riku did not respond but he did pout at the –rather correct—accusation.

Naminé studied Riku closely while she and the couple walked down to the library. Ever since he'd seen Jasmine the day Kairi had been held hostage in the restaurant, he'd been extremely rigid and tightly wound as if something (or someone in particular) was about to pop up out of nowhere. Aria may not have noticed this because she had only known Riku for a few months, but to the people that had known him for years, it was clear that something was troubling him.

Aria smiled. Everything seemed to be going perfectly for her. She was finishing off her papers; she had studied early on for finals and could spend time with her boyfriend. Everything was running according to plan as usual.

A familiar person had caught her eye near one of the Engineering buildings far off from the library. Through the crowd of people, she could make out a familiar, tan-skinned, dark haired girl.

'It's the one who helped me,' Aria realized. She released herself from Riku's grip and ran off to catch the girl.

"Aria?" Riku called out, clearly confused.

"Just give me a second!" Aria yelled, weaving through the thick crowd of students walking down the road.

The girl she had met was fast, ducking and dodging the other students as she headed down the steps into the park right across from one of the coffee shops but Aria was determined to catch up to her. Right before the girl had taken a step into the park area, Aria had managed to grab her shoulder, causing the girl to turn around.

"Hey," Aria greeted cheerfully, "I don't know if you remember me, but you helped me pick up my stuff as it spilled all over the place."

Jasmine was cursing internally. She was definitely trying to avoid any and all types of human interaction today especially seeing as she had run into several of her old friends a little while ago. She thought that with a university as large as this one she could avoid bumping into people but this auburn haired girl proved her otherwise.

"I remember you," Jasmine told her casually, trying her hardest not to seem rude but wanting nothing more than to head back to the coffee shop.

"I just wanted to say 'thank you' again. Most of the people on this campus are too into their own business to help out someone," her cheeks began to glow a light pink from embarrassment at running down a complete stranger to say "thank you" for a second time.

"It's really no problem," Jasmine told her. Without thinking about it, Jasmine pulled back her sunglasses to rub her eyes and when Aria gasped, she immediately knew that she had made a mistake.

"Y-You're Faye Silva!" She exclaimed, now turning red at coming face to face with one of her favorite (if not absolute favorite) singers. She remembered watching her video with Demyx before she began singing and instantly became hooked when she released a single with him. The magazines reported that she was spending time on other islands working on her education. Could it be that she actually attended school here?

Jasmine frowned inwardly at her careless mistake. Noctis had mentioned to her today before she left that she should wear her red contact lenses but she had politely declined, stating that it wouldn't be necessary.

'I'm sure an "I told you so" is in order when I get back home,' she lamented.

"What are you doing here?" Aria was now in full-swing fangirl mode.

Jasmine gently pulled the girl aside to avoid a potential disturbance. "I'm just here visiting a good friend. I don't attend school here."

Aria's mouth went into an "O" shape. She was still starstruck and everything she had planned to say was lodged in her throat.

"And what would your name be?" Jasmine turned on the charm she exuded when she was still "normal".

"I-It's Aria," she answered shakily.

"That's a lovely name," Jasmine told her, causing the girl's blush to deepen. "But like I said, I am only here to see a friend." She paused for a second, scanning the area for anyone else that she might know. "I really want to avoid being recognized so that the paparazzi give me some space."

"Oh I'm sure! It must be very hard."

Jasmine nodded, groaning on the inside when she recalled the time she and Demyx were walking down the street on Valentine's Day and she was nearly blinded by the constant flashes of cameras. "I'll have to ask you to not let anyone know that you saw me. Absolutely no one," she stressed.

It appeared as though Aria was about to ask for exceptions, but Jasmine would not have it.

"Absolutely no one," she repeated. Jasmine swallowed hard for this one and smiled ruefully, thankful that her eyes were hidden from view. "Not even that attractive, silver-haired boyfriend of yours or that blond girl you were walking with."

Aria was flabbergasted. 'How in the world could she see me from that distance?'

"I might come see you if you can keep this secret. Maybe then we could get some coffee…on me. Would you like that, Aria?"

The auburn-haired student nearly fainted. Time alone with her favorite singer? "Of course! Where can I find you again?"

"Your name is Aria, correct?" Jasmine pulled her purse onto her shoulder. "Don't worry, _I'll_ find _you_."

"It was nice meeting you," Aria called out, giving a slight bow as she did so.

"The pleasure was mine." Jasmine cringed inwardly. Now she had another person to avoid on this campus. If it got any worse, she'd have to transfer altogether. Before Jasmine could head off on her own way she called out to Aria, who stood up, eyebrow cocked up in interest. "You and your boyfriend look good together," she told her before taking off on her own way.

Aria stood there, completely blown away by her luck.

"What happened to you?" Riku asked when he walked up with Naminé, clearly confused as to why she had run off like she did. He took her hand and linked their fingers together. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh!" Aria had to think of something quick. "I saw an old friend of mine who I hadn't seen in a while. That's all."

Riku stared at her and placed a free hand on her head. "You look really excited to see whoever this person is."

Aria and Riku began to walk off with Naminé trailing behind. She had seen the whole thing. The very idea of Jasmine and Aria meeting was enough to ruin her nerves. Jasmine was starting to appear more frequently now which could only mean one thing: that something was about to happen.

'Looks like I need to keep a closer eye on you and do some of my _own_ investigating,' Naminé thought to herself as she rejoined the group.

* * *

><p>Vanitas sat at his desk late in the evening, typing away on his laptop when a knock on the door broke his concentration.<p>

"Who is it?" Vanitas asked curtly. He did not like being disturbed when he was hard at work.

A man with long dark hair streaked with gray tied into a ponytail and an eye patch over an eye walked into Vanitas' office. "I've got the security tapes from Edge like you wanted. These are from yesterday."

Vanitas cooled off upon seeing his associate's face. "Thank you, Xigbar. Is everything at Edge going according to plan?"

Xigbar took a seat in the plush chair on the other side of Vanitas' desk. "Everything is going according to plan. It's a good thing we started hiring mercenaries posing as staff." He scoffed and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "You have no idea how many cops we've caught trying to break in."

Vanitas grinned. It was true. Ever since he had started becoming involved in SHINRA and its many branches, he'd begun to notice how often law enforcement tried to weasel their way into the building to find some kind of evidence to condemn them. However, Vanitas had been the one to recommend hiring mercenaries as security. It saved them a lot of time, pain and potential money.

"Hand me the tapes," Vanitas asked, reaching out for the flash drive in Xigbar's hand. He plugged it into his laptop. "Oh and call in Stella. She was doing rounds today and I want to know if she saw anything suspicious."

Xigbar obeyed and left the room to find the woman named Stella.

Meanwhile, Vanitas perused the footage from earlier today, finding nothing out of the ordinary. He scanned the video for anything that stuck out, but alas he was left with an everyday, monotonous tape.

Xigbar re-entered the room with the same blond woman from earlier.

"Yes, Vanitas?" She greeted politely.

Vanitas did not even bother to look at her. "Stella, did you find anything out of the ordinary when you were doing your rounds today?"

"On the floor with restricted files, a silent alarm was triggered. However, when I went up there, it seemed as if the room was untouched," she replied.

"I see," Vanitas drawled out, clearly disinterested. "I think I'll skip to that level though…"

Xigbar watched both Stella and Vanitas from afar. When Vanitas first arrived, Xigbar was suspicious of the young man for multiple reasons. He was arrogant beyond all reason, he was power-hungry beyond most normal standards and he seemed to have a few screws loose. But it was because of his intelligence (and his family background) that made his a valuable asset to SHINRA as well as Edge so for now Xigbar would accept him.

Only for now though…

Suddenly, Vanitas' eyes widened and he placed his elbow on the desk before resting his chin in his hand. "Stella, I see here that you passed by someone in the hall as you were making your rounds today."

"Yes I did," Stella was good at reading people and knew that whatever Vanitas had seen stirred his curiosity. "I passed by a woman wearing a dark suit who had dark hair and crimson colored eyes."

Vanitas stared at the screen and watched Jasmine brush past her and into an elevator but turning around before doing so. "That woman," Vanitas began slowly, feeling his excitement building up, "is wearing contact lenses. Her eyes are naturally hazel/gold, a slight shade off from mine."

Stella and Xigbar's eyes widened in curiosity.

"You know this girl?" Stella asked.

Vanitas scoffed, enlarging the freeze-frame of Jasmine's face. "We go way back," he replied. Vanitas then cleared his throat. "Stella," he commanded, "if you ever see this woman again, I want you to do everything in your power to make sure that she does not leave the building, _period_. Do you understand me?"

The blond woman nodded. "I understand, Vanitas. But," she cautiously approached the subject, "who exactly is she?"

Vanitas paused before answering Stella. There were so many things that he could respond with ranging from enemy to lover to future wife. However, he kept his response short. "She's the only one who ever could match me and get away." He cracked his knuckles loudly. His day had improved greatly. "You can leave now, Stella. Don't forget what I told you."

Stella gave a courteous bow before exiting Vanitas' office. Once the door was shut, Xigbar let his guard down…only slightly though.

"Is that your ex-fiancée that you told me about?" Xigbar looked at the screen. "She's a fox, I'll give you that much."

"Don't let her looks fool you," Vanitas warned. "Faye Silva is one of the most intelligent women around right now. She's a genius."

Xigbar had never heard Vanitas speak with admiration about anyone in his life. If _he _was complementing this young woman, then clearly she was something to watch out for.

"What is she doing in Edge anyway? Shouldn't she be in college or something?"

Vanitas leaned back in his seat. "I don't know what exactly it is that she's doing there, but we need to keep a close eye on her." He closed his eyes. "Have Saix run a background check on her. I want to know exactly what it is that she's doing and why."

"If I may speak freely," Xigbar began carefully, "just what is it about this girl that interests you so much?"

"That girl," Vanitas started, "is my fiancé. And for some time she has disappeared as part of an agreement."

Xibgar narrowed an eye. 'Who would be crazy enough to want to marry this dude? This chick is probably bonkers herself.'

"But her year is almost up, and I'm coming for her without holding anything back. She already outsmarted me once. It will NOT happen a second time."

The one-eyed associate pulled out a hand gun. "Should I track her down for you?"

"No," Vanitas said sternly before chuckling. "I want to keep up my end of the deal. Besides," he stared at the screen shot of Jasmine, amazed at how much she matured in just one year, "she'll make her way back to me. She always does."


	10. Chapter 10: Ride With Me

**Author's Note: **I don't know if "I'm sorry" can quite cover how late I've been in regards to my stories lately. But I'm going to say it again. I apologize for the severe delay in updating not only THIS story, but all the others as well.

First off, I want to thank you guys and everyone else who read this story as well as favorited it, myself, put it on alert and all that good stuff. I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, but I needed one to bridge the gap so that we could get back into some action and drama. I want to give a special thanks to the reviewers **animechick247, Sarah K.R., Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, Frooky90, Amaya-vamp** and **shadowy7**. Thanks so much everyone!

I won't take up too much more time and I'll get right into the chapter. Tell me what you think, okay?

Take care!

* * *

><p>Jasmine sat at the piano in her and Noctis' shared apartment, staring at a photograph sitting on the music stand when Noctis entered after a long day of training.<p>

"I secretly believe that my uncle is harder on you than anyone else," Jasmine commented distantly, slipping the photograph behind several sheets of unfinished piano music. She quickly glanced at the clock hanging above her head. It was almost eight o'clock in the evening. On most days, combat training ended at five but Vincent Valentine was overseeing training for the next few months. During those sessions, Jasmine noticed Vincent being much more strict and severe with her partner than anyone else in their unit. Noctis ran more miles, was in the sparring ring much more frequently and was in target practice for hours at a time. It was clear that Vincent was purposely making Noctis work harder.

Noctis gave a light sigh and took a seat on the couch in front of her. As much as it pained him to admit it, Jasmine was right.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said with mild disinterest. "I can handle whatever your uncle throws my way."

Jasmine smirked before turning back to the piano, her right hand running through all the major and minor scales. "Is that why you have all those bruises on your back and chest?"

Noctis uncharacteristically blushed out of embarrassment but she was unable to see it. "How did you—?"

"When you wake up in the morning and come into the kitchen, you're usually shirtless. I'm not always asleep in my bed. You'd be surprised at how often I'm out here, sitting at the piano or reading on the sofa."

Noctis opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"I'm in SOLDIER just the same as you. You're not the only one who can keep out of sight without being detected," she told him, smirk fading now. Jasmine began playing a light tune on the piano while Noctis sat and listened to her.

Before Noctis had met Jasmine, he had seen her perform during her days as a Faye Silva and he had to admit that she was quite an accomplished pianist. Often times when he would come home and find her at the piano he would take a seat and listen to her play for hours. There would never be any conversation then; he'd just listen and enjoy.

When Jasmine would be at university, he would often glance at the songs she was writing as she played the night prior. Often times, the songs would be quite dark and depressing. Noctis often wondered if this was a glimpse into her heart. Even though they were partners and lived together, Jasmine disclosed very little information about her life prior to SOLDIER. However, Noctis could tell that Jasmine, or "Valentine" as she chose to be called, was holding a great and heavy burden with her and he secretly wondered if it came out through her music.

"Your aunt was at our training session today," Noctis stated.

Jasmine's playing slowed significantly but she did not stop. Noctis was hoping to see her facial expression but with her back turned to him it was impossible. "Tifa Lockheart was at SOLDIER? That's problematic."

Noctis was taken aback by Jasmine's coldness. "You don't sound interested at all."

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders and continued.

"I saw her talking to Vincent. I'm sure she was trying to figure out where you're staying," Noctis added, hoping to stir some sort of reaction from her.

The tempo began to quicken and Jasmine inhaled. "Vincent won't allow that to happen. There's a reason why she hasn't been able to get in contact with me and it's because it isn't supposed to happen."

Noctis frowned. He didn't expect for Jasmine to seem so severe about the situation. "It's almost as if you don't want to see your aunt. I know how cold you can be," Noctis shook his head, "but I didn't expect you to be so…_heartless_."

Jasmine stopped on a low "G" and froze, letting the note die off and serve as the only noise in the room.

'Heartless, huh?' Jasmine thought to herself, closing her eyes. Instantly, the memories of her past began to flood her mind, causing "Valentine" to slip away, if only for a brief moment.

Jasmine recalled the dark days when she was with Vanitas and how she treated everyone around her after that. She was focused on one thing and one thing only and that was to ruin her father and escape from her fiancé at all cost. Jasmine had been consumed with hate and malice towards her parents and the darker side of her, the one obsessed with lust, greed and power became much more dominant almost to the point of no return. That person, that individual, SHE was heartless. Jasmine tried her hardest to keep that part of her hidden, but with the passing months after her battle with Vanitas, that person was resurfacing with the introduction of "Valentine". The idea of _her _reappearing, the heartless version of her, was frightening and Jasmine did not know if she could come back if she ever took control again.

"it's better if Tifa and I don't see each other," Jasmine resumed the song, "she doesn't need someone like me in her life. I'm much more trouble than I'm worth."

Noctis' eyes widened. Another breakthrough to seeing who it was hiding behind that tough façade. "How could you say that about yourself?"

"You know me well enough Noctis to know that I don't say anything without a reason behind it. She'll be better off without me in her life."

"Ja—er, Valentine," Noctis started, feeling sad for the girl in front of him, "you should try to resolve whatever it is you're going through so that way you can go back to her…I could tell that she misses you."

Jasmine balled her fists before extending her fingers and cracking her knuckles. She rose to her feet and closed the lid on the piano. "Noctis, I can't go back to my old life even when I get out of here."

Noctis stood up too, hoping that perhaps he could get a little more information out of her. "Why not? There are plenty of people who get out and live peacefully. What makes your situation so different?"

In the back of Jasmine's mind she recalled the few moments this morning after she got out of the shower and passed a mirror, seeing the scar of the phrase Vanitas carved into her back. Then Jasmine looked at her left hand's ring finger where two engagement rings once rested.

"I lost _my _paradise a long time ago," she said conclusively. Jasmine gathered her things and stacked them neatly on top of the piano. She ran to her bedroom and came out wearing a leather jacket with her motorcycle helmet on.

"Where are you going?" Noctis called after her.

"To get some air," Jasmine replied sharply. She slipped her feet into her combat boots and snatched the keys to her bike off the entryway table.

Noctis' frown deepened. "Valentine!"

Jasmine froze. Noctis had never been this harsh with her before.

"How the hell are we supposed to work together if you don't let me know what's going on with you?" He stressed. He ran a hand through his wild blue/black spiked hair. "Your uncle asked me to protect you and I _am_ going to do that BUT it's damn near impossible if you won't cooperate." Noctis approached Jasmine and was now but a few inches from her. He stared down while she glared into his eyes defiantly. "You've seen my scars, but I've seen yours too."

Jasmine felt her heart skip but she didn't let Noctis know this.

"It looks like someone carved "Till death do us part" or something like that in your back. Tell me," he narrowed his eyes, "is _that _the reason why you ran away? Huh? Who are you running from, Jasmine?"

The raven-haired girl gritted her teeth and balled her fists. Jasmine forced herself past Noctis and ran out the door, leaving it open as she continued on her way.

Noctis shrugged and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "Looks like I'll be paying Tifa a visit sometime soon."

* * *

><p>"It's been a while since I've seen you," Tifa began cautiously as she sipped her tea. She set the cup back down and looked at the person sitting across from her in the semi-crowded restaurant.<p>

Sofia looked so unlike herself. Dressed casually in a simple pair of black slacks and a white, loose blouse, she leaned back in the seat and brushed a strand of graying black hair from her face. "I could say the same about you."

Instantly, Tifa's mood worsened. Vincent gave her a phone call earlier that week, stating that his sister, Jasmine's mother, would like to meet with her. Originally Tifa had declined but Vincent told her that Sofia seemed a bit…desperate.

"How is my daughter?" Sofia asked, sounding rather uncomfortable.

Tifa crossed her arms over her chest and stared off to the side. 'I wish I knew.' She cleared her throat. "Vincent will probably be able to give you a better answer than I can. Jasmine hasn't lived with me for almost a year now."

Sofia frowned. "Vincent refuses to give me any information." She trailed off. "I'm sure he's furious with me."

'I don't blame him,' Tifa said to herself.

"Jasmine won't reply to any of my letters," Sofia continued on. "I'm desperate here. I need her to talk to me so that I can apologize."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "And what of Jasmine's father? Is he willing to make amends as well?"

Jasmine's mother opened her mouth to speak, but fell silent shortly after that. Her head drooped and she gave a huge sigh. "He hasn't said a word about her since September. I have no idea where his head is at—but I'm sure he misses her and wants to apologize as well!" she quickly added.

Tifa was in disbelief. Jasmine's father was a proud man, stubborn as well. She found it hard to believe that after all this time he would humble himself and apologize to his daughter for all that he had done to her in her soon to be nineteen years of living.

"Something has been troubling me too," Sofia added.

"What?"

Sofia exhaled. "I don't know exactly what it is, but I have a feeling that Jasmine is in danger."

This caught Tifa's attention. "You too?"

She nodded. "I just sense that something very bad is going to happen soon. I know Jasmine is involved in SOLDIER now – something I wished that my brother never got involved with."

"Vincent is helping Jasmine learn how protect herself. You know that Vanitas is still out there," Tifa gently reminded her.

"I know he is," Sofia replied strongly, "but you know how that organization changes people. YOU were involved in it as well. There's a good chance that they're doing more harm than good." She cleared her throat. "Have you seen Jasmine lately?"

Tifa was hesitant but had no intention of lying to Sofia. "I have." An image of Jasmine pointing her gun to Luxord was burned into her mind and she made it a point to not disclose information on her biological daughter's activities. "Currently I don't know where she is. Vincent won't tell me her exact location."

Sofia gave a heavy sigh. "My brother is so intolerable at times. He _knows _how much I want to see my daughter. I just don't understand it at all."

"Vincent," Tifa smiled slightly, "is very much like your daughter and vice versa. Vincent doesn't do anything without having a reason for doing so and I highly doubt he's keeping her away from everyone at this point to purposely hurt you."

Sofia frowned. "My brother hates me. He's disapproved of everything I've done—including marrying Jasmine's father. I wouldn't put it past Vincent to do something like that especially considering his feelings towards my husband."

It was clear to Tifa that Sofia's mind about Vincent's intentions could not be changed. But then again…

Tifa pushed her chair out and stood up. "I'll keep in contact with Vincent just to keep track of things."

Sofia rushed to her feet and bowed deeply before Tifa, something the pale-skinned woman never thought would ever happen.

"Please find her," Sofia begged.

The Valentines were a stubborn group of people.

* * *

><p>Roxas smiled to himself slightly when he left his lecture hall that Friday afternoon. When he stepped out of the building, he shielded his eyes from the bright sun, still as chipper as ever.<p>

'Finally,' he said inwardly as he made his way back to the shuttles that took students back to the housing complexes. 'Some sun in this place.'

Roxas shivered though when he felt the breeze hit him and tightened the scarf around his neck. "It's still freezing out here though," he muttered, passing one of the large, grand fountains near the east side of the campus.

"Funny, for someone who loves winter sports as much as you do, one would think that you actually enjoyed the cold weather," a familiar voice called out to him.

The blond froze in place immediately and snapped his head in the direction of the voice's origin. Jasmine sat on the edge of the fountain with her arms folded across her chest, tossing a cell phone into the air with one hand and catching it effortlessly with that same hand.

Roxas felt his heart begin to race and attempted to suppress it. He gave her a quick once over and smiled. "And you never did know how to dress for the winter weather," he pointed to her outfit which consisted of a pair of jeans with holes in them, a loose-fitting black tank top that threatened to show cleavage and a pair of fingerless black gloves with her long black hair loosely falling past her shoulders.

Jasmine caught her phone and gave a shrug. "I'm not from the same island as you all. This," she pointed upward, "is nothing for me."

Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets, being mindful of the fact that he held a textbook in his arms. He then gave her a hard, curious stare. "What are you doing here? How did you know where my class was and that I even took this course?"

Her eyes were still hard as ice. "Like I mentioned earlier, the university needs to do a better job of keeping students' information locked up tight." She rose to her feet after she brushed a leaf from the top of one of her combat boots. "Take a ride with me."

His heart pounded against his chest harder now. "Where to?"

Jasmine gave a slight smirk again as if she already knew that he was going to come with her. "Does it matter?" She walked past him toward the parking lot and paused when she was ten steps away from him. "Well?"

In the pit of his stomach, Roxas knew that he shouldn't be going anywhere with her. As Naminé had told him earlier, there was something bizarre about Jasmine's sudden appearance as well as her recent activities. It wasn't that she was just off, it's that she was dangerous as well. However, that did not mean that he wasn't going to satisfy his curiosity.

Roxas was now walking side by side with Jasmine and into the parking lot. As they walked, he noticed that she was wearing a pair of vivid, crimson contact lenses hiding her hazel eyes.

"Why are you wearing colored contacts?" Roxas asked, noticing how fierce she looked with the lenses in place. He also wondered why he hadn't noticed them in to begin with.

"I still get stopped on the street by people who knew me when I sang. It's just easier to not have to stop and talk to people who might cause a scene." She told him. Jasmine fished out a pair of car keys and stopped at the end of the parking lot in front of a sleek, black sports car.

Roxas did a double take when he saw the vehicle. "That can't be yours," he gasped. "That car is close to one hundred fifty—"

Jasmine unlocked the car before cutting him off. "I know how much it costs." She hopped inside before pushing open the passenger's door. "You can ask questions when we get out of here. Now are you in or out?"

Roxas could hear Naminé's voice in the back of his mind, screaming at him to turn around, to leave well enough alone. But his own thoughts and heartbeat overshadowed her voice and Roxas stepped into the car and shut the door behind him.

Jasmine started the car and squeezed the steering wheel before speeding off down the street. "That's what I thought."


	11. Chapter 11: Sleepover

Author's Note: I hope you all have been well! Thank you for reading the last chapter. I want to thank those who read, alerted, faved and give a shout out to the reviewers **animechick247, Sarah K.R, Sookdeo, Frooky90, PieroXVII17 **and **Shadowrunner240. **I really appreciate the support you guys.

Tell me what you think of this chapter and I will try to update it as fast as I can! Take care!

* * *

><p>Vanitas pushed back his plate and smiled in satisfaction at the deliciousness of his meal. He looked up to see his associates still finishing their desserts and folded his hands, setting them on top of the table.<p>

"It's quite rare," Saix began. The blue-haired gentleman was surprised by his superior's dining choice. With a warrant out on his arrest, Vanitas rarely visited restaurants that his family did not have ties to for risking the chance of being taken in. Perhaps tonight he simply did not care. "That you put yourself in the public's eye for a night out."

The black-haired young man smirked. "Tonight is a special night…and I do own this restaurant now."

Saix nodded. Clearly his boss was feeling confident. "And the reason for celebration would be?"

"It's not every day that we get treated to such a meal," Xigbar commented.

Vanitas cleared his throat. He explained, "Exactly one year ago today, my fiancé and I—"

Stella's eyes widened in surprise. "Your fiancé? I had no idea you were engaged."

Vanitas reached into his pocket and pulled out the very same ring he had proposed to Jasmine with, smiling fondly when he thought of her. "Stella," he said dangerously, "do NOT interrupt me again." Upon hearing the sharp edge in Vanitas' voice, Stella silenced herself. "My fiancé took off and set twenty million dollars up in flames before my eyes."

The facial expressions of everyone in Vanitas' company ranged from shock, horror to curiosity.

"You almost seem happy with the memory," Said pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "I'm surprised the girl isn't sitting in a cemetery right now as we speak."

"Jasmine is clever. Even when I had her backed into a corner she was able to find a way out," Vanitas inhaled. "I want her found," he said sternly.

Xigbar placed his hands behind his head in a leisurely fashion. "Where do you want us to start?"

Vanitas set his hands on the table. "Stella," he looked to the blond, "I want you to visit Radiant Garden University and start looking through the archives. That was one of the schools Jasmine was accepted to and I have no doubt that her friends attend the university as well. If you find her," his eyes narrowed, "I want you to bring her to me. Knock her unconscious if you have to. I doubt she'll go without a fight."

Stella nodded, fully understanding the importance (as well as possible danger) of her mission.

"Xigbar, I want you to find Sora, my idiot cousin on the Destiny Islands," Vanitas told his employee.

"You want I should bring him in?" Xigbar asked, grinning as he did so. He loved a good fight.

Vanitas did not want this. "No. I just want you to deliver a message to him."

The one eyed bodyguard frowned. He thought this assignment would be more interesting. "Which would be?"

"That his year is almost up. He'll understand what that means," Vanitas finished. He took a glance at Xigbar and Stella, dismissing the two of them. "I'll expect a report early next week."

The two given assignments nodded and dismissed themselves from the table, knowing full well that if they did not complete their tasks that there would be hell to pay.

Once they were gone, Vanitas turned to Saix. "I want you to keep an eye on Tifa, Jasmine's former guardian, as well."

Saix understood Vanitas' reasoning for doing so. Yet, the blue-haired gentleman could not understand the young man's infatuation for the young girl.

He thought back to the first time he met Jasmine years ago when he and his friend had visited a high school. Saix could see why Vanitas was physically attracted to her – she was a good looking girl even in her younger years – but he couldn't fathom the obsession that consumed him. Perhaps there was something in her that Saix could not see all those years ago. But he had no intention of letting his employer in on the fact that he'd come across Jasmine in the past.

"How is the construction on your new headquarters with Edge going? I see that Xigbar is spearheading it under his name," Saix pointed out.

Vanitas grinned. "Flawlessly."

"You are quite bold showing your face in public given your…_troubling _past." Saix was never one to hold his tongue, even with the dangerous young man sitting before him.

"Concerned for my well-being?" Vanitas chuckled. Saix's facial expression did not change.

"I'm concerned that your blatant disregard for the authorities will lead to your arrest," he clarified. "It is dangerous to be walking around as freely as you are now."

Vanitas reached for the glass of wine in front of him. "My family has bought off half the city. Even if someone were to spot me, they would be too terrified to cross me for fear that I would run their businesses into the ground." He took a sip before setting it off to the side. "I'm untouchable."

Saix inwardly sighed. 'As intelligent as he is, his arrogance will surely lead to his downfall.'

"It won't be long now," Vanitas shifted to another subject, "until SHINRA is completely under my control."

"Is that why you're building that new office on the far side of the island?" Saix inquired, already knowing the answer to his question.

He nodded. "It's time for a fresh start. Besides, the old SHINRA headquarters is swarming with SOLDIER agents," Vanitas frowned. "They're like rats; hard to kill and once they get inside, it's hard to flush them all out because more of them keep appearing."

Saix nodded. He had run into a few SOLDIER agents in his time. They were a persistent bunch. "I doubt they will stand a chance now that we've recruited competent members to go against them should they try to stop us."

Vanitas' smile widened dangerously. "I actually hope that they give us a good fight. It would be oh so boring if they didn't."

* * *

><p>"You gonna start packing for winter vacation soon?" Sora asked Roxas as he, Tidus, and Riku hung out in the freshman's dorm room while playing video games. "Your finals are next week. You should get a move on it."<p>

Roxas groaned. "You see that stack of books on my desk?" Sora and Tidus followed Roxas' gaze and stared at the mountain of textbooks, notebooks and flashcards scattered around his workspace. "Once all THAT is taken care of then I'll be able to get it done," Roxas told them.

Riku, who was sitting on the floor with Sora playing video games chuckled. "You kiddies will understand how hard it is once you get to college."

Sora laughed and returned his eyes to the TV screen. "Probably," he laughed.

While the three of them chatted about their vacation plans, Roxas' mind was elsewhere. More specifically, it was on that dark-haired, hazel eyed, ex of his who had just been in his room about four hours ago.

Roxas didn't know what to make of his feelings for Jasmine anymore. That much was certain. And their interaction the night before as well as earlier in the morning solidified that.

When Jasmine had picked him up, he expected a short conversation; nothing more, nothing less. Instead, the two of them went out to dinner.

'_It's almost like we're a couple again,' Roxas noted mentally as he watched Jasmine flip through the menu in the dimly lit restaurant. _

_She laughed, throwing his train of thought off. There was something different about this laugh. It seemed slightly strained; it was almost as if she was forcing herself to laugh. _

Roxas recalled the moments after dinner when she took out a pipe of sorts. She never seemed like the type to smoke. But then again, she never seemed like the type to do half the things she'd done in the past.

_She took a long drag from the pipe, making sure she stood far away from Roxas as she did so. They stood on the beach after the sun had set and it was almost complete empty save for a few stragglers trying to make their way home. _

_Once Roxas caught a whiff of what she had been smoking, his eyes widened._

"_How did you get your hands on paopu?" He asked her incredulously._

_Pipe still in her hands, Jasmine focused her attention on the ocean. "Can't say…but I can tell you that it costs a pretty penny."_

_Roxas was stunned. Paopu was illegal all over the islands because it was known to warp the mind and change one's perception. What was Jasmine doing with that?_

"_Trust me," she seemed to sense his discomfort, "it's not something I do on a regular basis. I know what it does to people." Jasmine inhaled once more, held it in, and blew out a cloud of smoke before putting it out completely. She cracked a slight smile then. "Come on. Let's go to campus and get some ice cream."_

Roxas laughed. It really did almost feel like a date.

"I can't wait until we all get our acceptance letters," Sora said to Tidus. "I can't WAIT to start living the college life."

Riku laughed at his best friend's energetic outburst and ruffled his hair, irritating the brown-haired senior. "Don't rush it, Sora. After high school you guy to experience the real world."

Tidus laughed. "Ha! As if you're one to talk! You're the one who's got the grades, the girl and a job waiting for you as soon as you get out of here."

Roxas laughed. Sometimes he forgot that he and his friends were privileged with wealthy families. No matter what they did (so long as they finished college) they would be set for life. He wondered why Tidus made such a statement anyway.

'Jasmine was the only one of us who knew how hard the real world could be,' Roxas thought dismally. He glanced at his bed and drifted away from the conversation again, this time to a more profound memory of last night's events.

"_I don't want you driving home at three in the morning," Roxas told her as she leaned against the bathroom door. _

_Jasmine was stubborn. "Roxas," she attempted to hand him back the oversized t-shirt he had given her, "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I need to get home."_

_Roxas would not budge either. He turned down the volume on his television and gave her a hard stare. "No," he told her firmly. "If you really wanted to go, you probably should have left before it got really late." He held up her keys and pocketed them. "But seeing as you didn't, you're stuck here."_

_She frowned. "I didn't think you would be so controlling."_

"_It's not controlling," Roxas said casually, pushing the t-shirt back her way. "It's called caring for someone who means a lot to you." Jasmine froze. "Now get changed." He took a seat at his desk. "You look like you could use a good night's rest."_

Roxas was determined to keep himself from remembering everything but could not block out the memory. What frightened him more was that he was realizing slowly that he did _not _want to forget the time he spent with Jasmine.

His eyes drifted to his bed. For a moment, he could swear that he saw her lying on top of the covers, her chest rising and falling with her soft breathing and a soft, serene look upon her face. For the first time in over a year, Roxas felt like he had her; like she was within reach for him.

_His blue eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head. Roxas had fallen asleep at this desk studying while Jasmine drifted off into a deep, calm sleep. He sighed, staring at his notes. He hadn't gotten very far. With her in the room like this, Roxas was a bit more than distracted._

"_Can't sleep either?" she asked softly, shocking Roxas. _

_He jumped from the sound of her voice and spun in his chair to face her. Roxas laughed nervously, trying to adjust his vision in the pitch black room. "I guess not. I've got a lot on my mind."_

"_You should go to sleep," Jasmine told him kindly. She kicked her legs over the side of the bed and Roxas got a good look at her. She looked stunning under the moonlight in his clothing, despite how simple it was. Her face was surprisingly soft and her eyes lost most of the cold sharpness she usually held. "I think you should have your bed back."_

_Roxas felt his face redden but he didn't say a word. He closed his books and stacked them into a neat pile on his desk and stood up. Just as Jasmine rose to her feet and he was at the bed, she attempted to leave his space only to have him grab her wrist. _

"_You might as well sleep in the bed with me," Roxas told her. He smiled to reassure her that nothing would happen. "We did this even as friends, remember?"_

_Jasmine stared at him in confusion. Roxas slipped into the bed after he released her hand, facing the window with his back to her. He closed his eyes, hoping that she wouldn't be put off by his sudden courage and had been too abrupt. The last thing he needed was to ruin whatever the hell it was that they had at the moment. _

_Roxas felt the bed sink in and smiled to himself before turning over to face her. Jasmine appeared a bit more than concerned about their sleeping arrangements and had a slight flush of red in her cheeks. _

"_Roxas," Jasmine whispered, pulling her fists to her chest, "I want to be here, with the rest of you, enjoying your lives."_

_Roxas could feel his heart breaking with every word. He could not tell if this was the paopu finally taking hold of her, or if this was her natural, but what Roxas_ did_ know was that she was being one hundred percent genuine._

"_I know," Roxas replied._

"_I shouldn't be doing what I do now," she continued, "I should be Naminé's roommate. I should be worried about studying for exams. I should be going to rallies and parties and doing it with the people I care about the most. This is no way to live, Roxas."_

_Instead of replying, Roxas pulled Jasmine into his chest and held her. It seemed as if time had come to a halt for the moment. Their movement; their conversation, even their heartbeats had paused for their embrace. _

"_I don't know how you could still care about me after everything that I've done to you all," Jasmine breathed, tilting up her chin to look him in the eye. _

_Roxas smiled down on her and placed a hand over her cheek, brushing her hair back off her face. "Heh, maybe I picked up Naminé's saint-like patience after all."_

_Jasmine sighed. "Either that or you're a glutton for punishment."_

_Roxas knew that this happiness would not last but he was determined to ride this wave in particular out as long as he could. "Probably, but I don't really care about that right now. But then again, so are you."_

_She seemed a bit confused by his statement._

"_I know what kind of girl you are," Roxas sat up and hovered over her. He gazed deep into her eyes and for the briefest moment (no doubt thanks to the paopu) he saw the girl he had met back when they were juniors in high school. "You're that girl who will hurt others and hurt herself in the process because you have some idea of "protecting others for the greater good". Am I right?" _

_Jasmine narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as if in anger. _

_Roxas smirked. "I knew it."_

"_Shut up, Roxas. You don't know anything."_

"_You never seem to give me enough credit." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and wrapped an arm around her middle. "But let's go to sleep. I'm tired and you need to get some sleep too. You look like a zombie."_

"Is Kairi still considering other schools?" Tidus asked Sora.

The spikey haired boy sighed sadly. "She'll hear from those school sometime in March. As much as I want her to be happy, I still hope that she chooses the same school as all of us."

Roxas leaned back. "I hope so too. It would be nice if all of us could be together again."

As soon as Roxas mentioned "us", Riku got an image of Jasmine in his head but quickly brushed it aside. "That would be nice for sure," he responded.

When the conversation resumed and Roxas was the one who led it, Riku moved closer to the bed and caught wind of a familiar scent and his eyes widened. He would never forget the scent in a million years.

"Roxas," Riku started casually, keeping his face turned to the television and away from the blond.

Roxas looked up. "Yeah?"

"It smells like a girl in here," Riku continued cautiously. "You got a new girlfriend I should be aware of?"

Roxas tried to hide his growing blush and acted as though nothing were out of the blue. "No girlfriend…maybe friends who just so _happen _to be girls though."

Sora and Tidus laughed while Riku remained suspicious.

"Well I hope these…_friends _of yours don't come with any baggage," he told him in a semi-joking manner which (only) Roxas seemed to understand meant more beyond the surface.

Roxas scratched the back of his head, laughed hollowly and went back to what he was working on. "That would be ideal."


	12. Chapter 12: Time's Up

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone for waiting and reviewing my story and putting up with the delays. I'm going to try and update the next chapter really fast. I wanna thank **animechick247, Sarah K.R, Frooky90, PieroXVII17, Sookdeo, Omrax- No.15, Shadowrunner240, and IceLilyLaura. **All of you for reading, reviewing, faving and taking the time out to continue to read my stories…I truly appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter, as it'll be the last slow one for a while and tell me what you think. Take care!

-Skye

* * *

><p>Jasmine took off on her motorcycle, being cautious as she zipped through the heavy traffic that accompanied Radiant Garden's streets during the evening.<p>

'I'm such an idiot for seeing Roxas,' she scolded herself. 'I'm an even _bigger_ idiot for spending the night with him.'

She came to a stoplight and quickly glanced at the scene before her. She watched as men, women, and children filled the shopping district with cheer. Many of them were women carrying gifts for their families. There were children holding hands with either other and their parents, laughing joyously with holiday cheer. What caught Jasmine's eye the most though, was the insane number of couples walking around.

Luckily for her, the light changed to green and she sped off down the street with a quickness that was bordering on illegal.

'Stop being so stupid,' Jasmine said mentally, 'you're not someone who deserves to be in a relationship or even someone who knows how to _operate_ in one.' And then Jasmine thought of all the relationships she's destroyed. The relationship with her friends: Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Selphie, Tidus. The relationship with her extended family like Tifa and Cloud was torn to shreds. The _strained_ relationship with her ex Roxas was beyond rocky.

And…

Jasmine nearly froze when she slowed to turn a corner.

Standing on the corner, holding hands and standing closely, was none other than Riku and that girl Aria she'd met earlier. It was hard to _not _stare at them. Jasmine gave a sigh and took off before they could cross the street, happy that her face could not be seen through her helmet and visor.

'They really do make a beautiful couple,' she remarked. 'I'm sure she'll make him happy.'

* * *

><p>"Noctis," Prompto began as he and his blueblack haired friend stood outside of Valentine's bedroom door, "are you sure that you should be doing this?"

Noctis looked over his shoulder at Prompto who kept some distance between them. "I'm trying to get some information on her, Prompto. I can't stand not knowing who my partner is."

The blond frowned. "Miss Valentine has been…_tough _for sure and is a little mysterious, but she's always been there for us." Prompto's eyes narrowed. "She's been there for you as well."

Noctis pushed open the door. 'Looks like she left in a hurry and forgot to lock it…' He cracked his knuckles and stepped inside of her bedroom. "I know that. Even so, I still need to know what she's hiding. Ignis can't seem to get his hands on anything, especially because he works right under Vincent. However I live with her," he glanced around his partner's bedroom and found that slowly but surely, Prompto was right there with him, "so I can get a little closer."

Prompto moaned. "She's going to kill us should she find out that we were in here. Miss Valentine probably has the bedroom rigged or something."

Noctis was a bit surprised. He'd never seen the inside of Jasmine's bedroom before. Truth be told, Noctis expected it to be a lot of things. Simple. Plain. Bare. When he and Prompto were inside, they realized that Jasmine's room looked like that of a semi-normal teenage girl.

The room itself was spacious, larger than most master bedrooms with one wall actually being a floor to ceiling window that overlooked the city below. The walls were royal purple and there was a large bookshelf sitting on the wall opposite from where the bed sat filled with books. On the other free wall was a vanity mirror with several pieces of paper scattered all around and a large closet next to it.

Prompto whistled. "I think her room is nicer than yours," he joked.

Noctis ignored the comment and walked over to Jasmine's desk. Her schoolwork was scattered all over despite the fact that the term had ended. He picked up a textbook and flipped to the first page. Her schedule for the spring sat there and he realized that these books were for the new semester.

'She's way too intense about school to be a member of SOLDIER,' he commented mentally while secretly admiring her determination. Noctis could tell that Jasmine was trying her hardest to keep somewhat of a normal life.

"Noctis, look at this," Prompto called.

The paler gentleman saw that Prompto was holding a large photo album in his hands and rushed to his side.

Prompto flipped through the pages and Noctis' eyes widened.

"Are these…?"

Prompto smiled, "Pictures of Miss Valentine from when she was younger." He came to a picture of Jasmine when she was probably seven or eight, sitting at a piano and playing as if she had no idea anyone was there.

"Maybe her parents took them," Prompto mumbled.

Noctis' eyes hardened. "Wrong." He pointed to a caption written under the picture. Prompto looked harder and read it out loud.

""_Reno and Rude were with me today. They say they like it when I play. They're taking pictures to send to Mom and Dad. I haven't seen them in weeks."" _Prompto's smile faded. "Damn. I think Miss Valentine wrote this."

Prompto skimmed through some of the pages that supposedly marked her birthdays. The pictures were few and scarce. Noctis and Prompto only found a handful of Jasmine with her parents. Most of them were just of her and her mother and only one was of her with both her parents. Noctis couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness for his partner. He assumed that she didn't have a very stable relationship with her family, but he did not think that it was to _this _extent.

"This is depressing," Prompto slammed the book and slipped it back into the bookshelf where it came from. However, he spotted a sheet of paper right where the book was supposed to go. Prompto held onto the book, slipped it under his arm and grabbed, what turned out to be, a photograph.

Instantly, Noctis and Prompto's eyes widened. In the photograph was a picture of Jasmine with all the people they'd seen at the restaurant (with a few others) that day they took down Luxord. It was a group of high schoolers in uniform, sitting on a blanket under the shade of a large tree. Everyone in the group was alive in some sort of way but the most striking one in the picture was Jasmine herself, sitting between the blond boy and the silver haired guy they saw at the restaurant.

The blond had his arm around Jasmine's shoulders while the silver haired boy distanced himself slightly from the two. However, it was quite clear in the photo that he was stealing a glance at Jasmine and there was something a bit mischievous about the smirk/smile he held on his face.

"I'm guessing she dated the blond," Prompto said conclusively.

Prompto may have been right, but Noctis knew that there was something else there. He recalled the mission with Luxord and remembered the silver-haired young man sitting with the other hostages. Noctis may have been focused on the fight, but he was also good at surveying his surroundings. Whoever he was, that guy could NOT keep his eyes off Jasmine for one moment. In his eyes too were a few things Noctis would never forget that hinted at anger, confusion, and most of all, despair. With that, Noctis noticed Jasmine stealing a wild glance at him just before they took off. Noctis knew from that moment on to keep a close eye on that boy in particular.

"It's odd," Prompto began slowly, staring at Jasmine in the photograph. Noctis came out of his thoughts long enough for Prompto to finish. "She almost looks..."

"Human," Noctis completed the statement, knowing exactly where his friend was going with this. "She almost looks normal."

"Despite the fact that she probably did not get along with her parents, Miss Valentine looked like she was enjoying herself here." He pointed to her face. "You can't fake that kind of smile, Noct."

Noctis took the photo and put everything back into place, deciding that it was best to leave their investigation for another day. Jasmine was going to be home soon and she would notice for sure if they moved anything else around.

"So you're done snooping?" Prompto left the room first.

"For now anyway," Noctis answered. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, a look of concern plastered on his face.

Prompto caught wind of Noctis' uneasiness. "What is it?"

"The photo was taken of Valentine when she was in a junior in high school. She's in her first year of college now," he told Prompto.

"What are you getting at?"

Noctis took a seat in a nearby armchair and placed his elbow on the arm, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Jasmine was obviously someone _completely_ different before joining SOLDIER. It's like she developed an entirely different personality."

Prompto's eyebrows shot up. "You think she's got multiple personality disorder or something?"

Noctis shut his eyes. "I wasn't thinking of that originally…" he paused, "but I wouldn't rule that out. Either way, Jasmine didn't become "Valentine" because of something simple." Noctis saw the image of her smiling again. "Ignis isn't looking in the right places, that's what's wrong. He's trying to go through SOLDIER and clearly that's not the best place to get information."

Prompto flopped down on a nearby couch. "So where do we start now?"

"Back at the beginning," Noctis sighed. "We know where she went to high school. We'll start digging up information there and work forward. Make sure you call Ignis and Gladiolus too."

"Will do!"

Noctis huffed. The difference between the two "Jasmines" was a little startling. Something extreme must have happened for her to have become the person she is today. Vincent hiding her background information, the incident at the restaurant and Jasmine's guarded behavior must have meant something.

He was one step closer to learning what he needed to know about his partner. He could feel it.

However, that did not mean that Noctis wasn't a bit…concerned about what they'd run into when they got to that point.

"Noct? Do you think that this is going to be messy?" Prompto asked.

Noctis opened his eyes. "Of course it'll be messy."

Prompto gave a heavy sigh. He rather hoped that it wouldn't be as serious as he'd originally thought. "Miss Valentine is scary."

His friend scoffed. "She hasn't caught us…"

"Yet," Prompto interjected. Despite his admiration for Jasmine, it was clear that he was still very wary of her. "Because you know that she WILL find out."

"Well you can be scared when that day comes," Noctis told him. "Until then, let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Vanitas watched the sun set from his apartment and took a seat in his armchair facing the window. He took a quick look at the calendar sitting on the coffee table and smirked madly.<p>

It was now exactly one year from when Vanitas and Jasmine made their deal.

"Time's up, Faye," he chuckled darkly. "Come out, come out wherever you are."


	13. Chapter 13: Missing

**Author's Note: **I hope you all have been well! I want to take the time out and thank you all for reading, faving, alerting and reviewing my story. I want to thank the reviewers **Sarah K.R, animechick247, Frooky90, Omrax-No.15, Rejected-Starr, Sookdeo **and **Lady KH. **You guys are awesome and I really appreciate you all. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Tell me what you think, okay? Take care!

-Skye

* * *

><p>Jasmine stuffed a wallet into a duffel bag and slid it under her bed while she fought with her inner demons again.<p>

In her mind, she could see her darker side watching her from a distance with a twisted smirk on her face. _"You know he's coming after your ass now, right?"_

Mentally, Jasmine sighed and responded within her mind. 'Yes I know that dammit,' she frowned. 'That's why I have to make a plan to get out of here.'

Once done, Jasmine sat on the floor of her room and gave a heavy sigh. She reached under her bed and pulled out a small maroon colored jewelry box. When Jasmine opened it, her frown deepened. The only item in that jewelry box was the ring that Vanitas gave her when he proposed. She picked it up, set it in the palm of her left hand and turned it over a few times.

"The year is up and that bastard is coming for me," she whispered.

"_He's going to find you, you know this," _the other reminded her not-so-kindly.

'Why the hell do you think I went away for a year? So that I could train and finally take care of him,' she responded viciously.

The darker-Jasmine smirked. _"Yeah, you learned a few tricks but it's not the same as last time." _There was a pause in the others' speech. _"Vanitas is a genius. I mean, you're pretty sharp too, but you might want to seriously reconsider your own intelligence." _

Jasmine threw the ring back in the box and crossed her legs, shutting her eyes.

"_Plus you might be stronger than you were before but c'mon. Vanitas can still overpower you. You're Noctis' intelligence partner. There's a reason why you always need to have a gun. You can't take him down on your own. You're still weak." _

The eighteen year old SOLDIER operative groaned out loud and tugged at her black and white hair.

'As if I didn't already know that I have limitations,' she answered. Jasmine knew well that (even though she trained hard with her uncle to be physically and mentally more capable) she was still not perfect. Vincent didn't let go on missions without Noctis because while she was pretty tough on her own, Noctis was the better fighter and a lot stronger than she was.

What Jasmine also knew, was that even after she attempted to heal after her last bout with Vanitas, that she was slowly unraveling at the seams. She didn't have her friends behind her for support. In fact, she was fairly sure that most of them wouldn't take her side this time. After all, she did abandon everyone after putting them all through hell. Roxas would probably tire of her too.

She had to do this on her own.

There was a soft knocking on her door and Jasmine looked up lazily. "Come in."

It was Noctis standing in the doorway in his sweatpants and a tank top. Silently, Jasmine noted how attractive he was. Crystal clear pale skin, a tall, muscular build, amazing black/blue hair, intense eyes…Jasmine realized that, nine times out of ten, if she hadn't been involved with Riku and she had met Noctis earlier in her life, she probably would have been like one of the fangirls who giggle and ogle over him whenever they go out.

Noctis scanned the area and then looked down at his partner. He narrowed his eyes. Something was severely off about her.

"Prompto wants to have us over his place tonight," he told Jasmine. She looked confused and tilted her head to the side. "He always has a dinner around the holiday season before Christmas," Noctis explained. "We're going."

A pain stung Jasmine right through her chest. Two years ago, she was with her real family and spent Christmas with Riku. Jasmine ruefully smiled underneath her bangs. She never would have pictured herself in her current position two years ago. Talk about a fall from grace.

"You say it like I don't have a choice," she told him weakly.

Noctis was sure that something was wrong now. Her voice had lost all its strength and it was as if someone had taken the life out of her.

He stiffened. Noctis was not good at conversation at all. It was probably because of the shyness he tried to hide. He'd been this way for as long as he could remember and could usually mask this behind his "coolness" as Prompto had called it. However, in an intimate setting like this with Jasmine – who could usually see through everything – he was completely and utterly exposed.

"What's wrong?" Noctis asked carefully.

Jasmine glanced up at Noctis and shook her head. 'Oh why the hell not?' she asked herself. "I don't particularly care for the holiday season…"

Noctis nodded. Quiet as it's kept, there were many people who found the holiday season absolutely depressing for many reasons ranging from past heartbreaks to family drama. In fact, this confession made Jasmine seem just a little more "normal" in Noctis' eyes.

"Let's just say that I didn't see myself in this place two years ago," Jasmine pulled her knees to her chest. 'But then, maybe I deserved this…'

Noctis stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was going to give this a shot. "We only know one thing in life: that eventually, it'll end."

Jasmine perked up at this and rested her chin on her knees, fully attentive to Noctis now.

"At the end of the day," Noctis continued distantly, "we're going to eventually die. The day it happens, how it happens, and all the other details are all up in the air. However, it's up to us to shape our lives and live them the best we can, doing all that we want before that day comes so that way we don't die with any regrets."

"So what you're also saying is…" Jasmine caught on now to what Noctis was saying.

"If you're not happy with something, you have the right to be able to do all that you can to change it so that way when you finally are at the end, you can be at peace. If you're not happy Jasmine…" he stared at her while he said her name, waiting for her to snap at him for breaking protocol that her and her uncle set up between them, "…I say you do whatever you can to change that."

Jasmine stared at her feet for a while and Noctis, in turn stared at her. In this one instant, she finally looked like a teenage girl with doubts, fears…emotions.

Noctis had lost track of how long they were standing in silence and was jolted back to the present when he saw Jasmine with her arms wrapped around his middle with her head buried in his chest. Noctis initially pulled back, shocked and surprised from the interaction between them but when he looked down at her face and into her eyes, he relaxed slightly.

The desperation and despair was clear in Jasmine's clear, amber/hazel eyes. They screamed for help. Not just anyone's help, but Noctis' in particular.

Once he relaxed all his muscles, Noctis (rather awkwardly at first) returned the hug.

"I'm going to keep the promise I made to your uncle," he told her sternly before releasing Jasmine. Noctis began to head back to his bedroom. "I will protect you," Noctis called over his shoulder, "but you've got to let me in every now and then."

He shut the door behind him on his way out and left Jasmine standing there. She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort and sat on the edge of her bed. Jasmine took a glance at the Mickey Mouse doll sitting upright between her pillows and the pain began to wash over her again but this time, it was not as intense.

'At least someone still gives a damn if I'm alive and breathing…'

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku waved to Aria as they dropped her off at her family's house. Riku pulled out of their driveway and took off down the street.<p>

"You still wanna go get paopu ice cream?" Riku asked cheerfully. He stole a glance at Sora, who had been rather quiet all day. The brown-haired high school student was staring at the cell phone in his hands with a slightly panicked look on his face as if he were waiting for a call.

When they hit a red light, Riku stopped. "Hello?"

Sora blinked and laughed nervously, embarrassed that he was caught spacing out. "O-Oh yeah," he stuttered, "it's not often that you treat me for dessert on Radiant Garden!"

Riku could tell immediately that something was bothering Sora. "What's the problem? You've been acting weird all day."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, secretly cursing himself for letting his emotions show so easily.

"I mean," Riku pointed to the cell phone that Sora was holding onto for dear life, "you look like you're gonna receive a death threat."

Sora gave an "Oh" before shoving his phone back into his pocket. "No death threats here, promise. I just haven't been sleeping well and I just got through finals. I'm a little wound up since I know that acceptance and rejection letters are coming soon."

'Seems reasonable,' Riku rationalized. 'But something still seems weird…' However, Riku decided to let the matter drop. "Are we still going to do Christmas with your family?"

Sora tried to lighten up by offering one of his trademark smiles. "Yup! Christmas Day everyone is supposed to come over and then that night we're all supposed to go to that charity function for the art museum that my mother is having."

Riku stepped on the gas when the light turned green. "Is Naminé still showcasing her new series at the art gallery too?"

"Uh huh! She's been excited about the premiere ever since my mom asked her about it," Sora replied.

Riku smiled. Naminé was so talented. She was finally getting what she deserved.

"You're bringing Aria, right?" Sora asked innocently.

"Of course. She's going shopping for a gown with her mother this weekend. After all, Christmas is next week."

Sora's eyes widened and he leaned back in his seat. "Shesh. I can't believe the year is over."

Riku gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

Sora immediately understood the reasoning behind Riku's exasperated sigh. His friend had been through a lot in the past year. He'd been held at gunpoint, he'd proposed to a girl who disappeared the following morning and then this year he began university. Riku probably had it rougher than anyone in the past year and for all things considered, he bounced back very well.

"Sora," Riku started.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about Vanitas?"

Instantly, all the color drained from Sora's face. "Why?"

"I'm just thinking of everything that happened a year ago," Riku's smile from earlier disappeared. "I never took the time out to ask you how you felt about the situation. After all, he is your cousin."

Sora's eyes fell to the floor. There were so many emotions running through his head about Vanitas, especially now since the time limit was up.

"Sora, what's the deal with him anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Sora inquired.

Riku was slow in making his next statement. "Needless to say, your cousin is a little…"

"Crazy," Sora answered sadly. "Go ahead and say it. Everyone is thinking it."

Now that he had the ability to speak freely without insulting Sora or his family, he continued on. "Was he always like this?"

Sora rested his hands in his lap and closed his eyes, trying to sort through his memories in order to give Riku an answer. "No…" Sora trailed off. "He wasn't always like this."

Riku was confused. "But you told me that when Vanitas was little, he used to torture you."

"I know, but not when we were _really _little," Sora cleared up. A mask of sadness then painted the younger boy's face. "After his parents died, one of our great-uncles took him in. I don't know what happened, but when I saw Vanitas again, it was pretty clear that he'd changed. He was like a totally different person. After that, my parents didn't really bring me around him anymore."

This was new to Riku. Sora had never really talked about his cousin Vanitas this deeply before. In fact, before last year, Sora never mentioned him at all.

"What about your great-uncle? What was he like?"

Sora shook his head. "I've only been around him like, maybe two or three times…"

"And?" Riku's curiosity was getting the better of him.

Riku pulled up in front of the ice cream shop and parked it. Before he unbuckled his seat belt, he turned to Sora who had a sullen, dark expression on his face.

"He was the meanest man I'd ever known."

* * *

><p>Tifa stood at the bar of her new restaurant and gave a huge sigh.<p>

"Hey!" Yuffie called out, waving a hand in front of Tifa's face. "Wipe that frown off your face. It's the holiday season!"

The brunette gave a small smile to appease Yuffie. "Sorry Yuf, I guess I'm just exhausted. Opening this new restaurant was harder than I thought it would be."

Aerith was sitting at the bar as well, drinking a cup of piping hot tea that Tifa had prepared for them. "Your hard work will pay off, trust me."

"Plus," Tifa leaned against the counter, "I halfway thought that Vincent would allow me to see Jasmine for Christmas."

The air in the room suddenly became very thick and tense. Yuffie and Aerith exchanged looks, both sympathetic towards their friend.

"You want me to go down to SOLDIER and bash Vincent's head in if he doesn't let you see her?" Yuffie jumped to her feet and banged her fists on the countertop, startling both Tifa and Aerith. "You know I will! He's being a meanie and you know it!"

Tifa chuckled at her friend's outburst. She was always ready to fight someone. Often times it didn't matter who that person was either. "That's okay," she laughed. "If you crack Vincent's skull open, I don't think he'll be able to really give us any information."

Yuffie stuck out her lips and mumbled, "It's not like he's giving us any info anyway."

"Vincent's not much of a talker anyway," Aerith pointed out. "He was always the quiet one…" she thought about the previous statement and cleaned it up, "well, almost as quiet as Cloud."

"Speaking of which," Yuffie piped up, "when is he coming back with Zack? They are supposed to be bringing us back some things to help out with the restaurant."

Aerith pulled out a small, compact cell phone. "Zack sent me a text message a few minutes ago." Her eyes focused more when she read the context the message. "He said that he and Cloud were on their way back when they got a call from Vincent."

Tifa's good cheer faded. 'Something must be wrong. Vincent doesn't just _call _people.'

"Well what else did he tell you?" Yuffie asked curiously, leaning over to peek at Aerith's phone.

Aerith hopped off the barstool, sent a message and then picked up her cup of tea.

Tifa took her own glass and began downing the contents, praying that nothing bad had happened to anyone that she knew at SOLDIER. However, in the pit of her stomach she knew that something was terribly wrong.

Suddenly, Aerith's jaw dropped and she gasped.

"I-I can't believe this…" she whispered in shock.

"What's the problem?" Yuffie was nearly shouting now, anxious to hear what was going on.

Aerith's bottom lip quivered and she stared at the text message in horror.

* * *

><p>'Sky, sea and land,' Jasmine noted mentally as she ran an index finger down the kanji tattoo on her ribcage. She walked out of her bathroom in only a towel and stared at the Mickey Mouse doll sitting in between her pillows. 'Give me strength…'<p>

She glanced at her reflection, her dead eyes staring back at her in almost a taunting way.

'He's coming for me now,' she thought, eyes narrowing. Jasmine began drying the tips of her wet black hair when she heard a fierce pounding on her door. She rushed to her desk and pulled out a handgun, pulled off the safety and tip-toed over to the door.

"Miss Valentine!"

This voice belonged to Prompto.

Jasmine exhaled inwardly and held her towel in place with her free hand. She threw the door open and, to her surprise, found the entire team standing outside of her door.

Prompto's face immediately reddened when he saw Jasmine in this state. "Uh…"

Ignis, who was sitting on the couch next to Noctis and Gladiolus (both of which had a slight shade of pink to their cheeks), stood up while Jasmine closed the door behind her. "We have a mission tomorrow evening," he announced. "I'll need you to head down to SOLDIER later this evening for training and a full debriefing."

Jasmine frowned. She had already made other plans tomorrow night.

"Can I at least have a general idea of what's going on?"

Prompto's expression saddened and the mood in the room worsened upon the question.

Jasmine's chest tightened and she crossed the room over to Noctis, standing directly in front of him. "What's going on, Noctis?"

Noctis shut his eyes and turned away from her, his face unreadable.

Her frown only deepened and she squeezed the gun tighter. "Noctis, I'm your partner. If you don't tell me what the hell is going on I'm—"

The door to the apartment opened and Vincent walked in. Jasmine's eyes widened. Her uncle had never come to visit her at the apartment since she moved in with Noctis. Now she knew for a fact that things were bad.

"Uncle, what's going on?"

Vincent kept up his usual stoic façade and shut the door behind him. "A few people have gone missing and we need to see if we can track them down."

Jasmine exhaled. She thought it was going to be something serious.

"Why don't the police handle it? We only handle incidents involving SHINRA and SOLDIER personnel and clients."

"We are," Vincent replied casually.

Jasmine blinked. "Well who are these missing people?"

"They're family members of SOLDIER officers," Vincent answered.

She reeled back, more confused now than ever. "Who's?"

Noctis' eyes creaked open. "Yours."

Jasmine's heart stopped for a moment and she dropped her gun to the floor.

"Your mother and father are missing," Noctis finished grimly.


	14. Chapter 14: Old Friends

**Author's Comments: **I think this is the fastest update I've done in a while. I just hope that I can keep updating frequently. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who read, faved, alerted, subscribed (I'm sure that feature is new) and want to give a shoutout to the reviewers **Omrax-No.15, Sarah K.R, ShadowRunner240, Rejected-Starr, Sookdeo, animechick247, **and **Frooky90**. I appreciate everyone for taking the time out to read my stories in general. I really do. Tell me what you think of this chapter, okay? Take care!

P.S. I've also updated "High School Runaround" too so if you guys can, check it out! Thanks again!

* * *

><p>"Shit is about to hit the fan I see," Axel whistled upon hearing the story from Jasmine.<p>

The pair decided to be a bit more public in their meeting and sat on the outside of a restaurant.

"Really?" Jasmine adjusted the sunglasses on her face. "What gave you that idea?" Sarcasm dripped rich from her voice. After the news of her parent's abduction, Jasmine decided to forgo all ideas of dressing fashionably. She wore a loose fitting white tank top, gray sweat pants tucked into her combat boots with a zip-up sweater covering the shoulder holster which housed her handguns. In addition, Jasmine wore the crimson red scarf her uncle had given her some time ago.

Axel pushed back his glass of tea. "Put the claws away, Cat Eyes." He took a quick once over of her. "I'm assuming that we're not eating inside because the guns you're carrying will set off all kinds of alarms."

Jasmine reached into her pocket and pulled out her SOLDIER ID. "As long as I have this, no one is going to say anything to me."

The redhead nodded. "That's true. I don't see too many people questioning SOLDIER personnel." Axel gave Jasmine a hard stare. "When was the last time you saw Roxas?"

She removed her glasses and set them on the table in front of her. "Not that long ago actually," Jasmine answered calmly, "I ended up spending the night at his place."

Axel frowned. "What did you guys do?"

Jasmine almost seemed offended. "Exactly what I said," she replied curtly. "I _slept _in his dorm room. Roxas wouldn't let me drive home that late and forced me to stay over."

"Roxas can't force you to do anything. Hell, _no one _can make _you _do anything." Axel cracked his knuckles. "So are you going to find your parents?"

Jasmine's facial expression did not change. "I guess I'll have to now. Vincent is dragging my partner into it."

Axel hesitated. "Does he know about your past with Vanitas?"

"No," she replied bluntly.

"Well do you know if Vanitas was the one who kidnapped them?"

Jasmine pursed her lips. "That was my first thought as soon as I heard about it. However, I've got to do some research and see if this person had left a trail I can follow."

"Jasmine," Axel said sternly, "you and I both know that a year has passed. Vanitas is going to start showing up. He is probably doing this to get your attention, to remind you that he's still out there."

Jasmine scoffed. "Vanitas would do that kind of crap. He's very arrogant and likes his presence to be known…albeit in a sly kind of way." She gave a sigh. She didn't want to think about Vanitas right now and decided to return to an earlier subject.

"Despite what you or anyone else would think –should anyone ever find out that we started seeing each other again—Roxas and I are not having a secret affair or anything." Jasmine looked down at her plate. "He's one of the few people to actually make me feel anything anymore." Jasmine pulled out her pipe and a lighter from the inside pocket of her vest.

Axel watched her slide the sleek, thin, pipe into her mouth and light it. He immediately knew what it was she was smoking by the sweet scent it was giving off. "So I guess it's true then," Jasmine peeked up in curiosity, "people in SOLDIER really do smoke that stuff on a regular basis."

"Not even. That's just a stupid myth. Most SOLDIER staff are not allowed to touch this. We get drug tested regularly."

"So, how did _you _get your hands on it?"

Jasmine lit the pipe and inhaled. Once she exhaled, she replied, "It was prescribed to me by SOLDIER doctors and physicians."

Axel's vivid green eyes widened. 'So it's really come to this. She's really actually lost it.'

"I know what you're thinking," Jasmine started, voice monotone and harsh. "Everyone is thinking it. They all think I'm insane."

"And YOU don't think that?" He exclaimed in astonishment.

"If anything, Axel," Jasmine took another long drag and closed her eyes, holding in the smoke until the last possible moment before exhaling away from her old friend, "I smoke this to remember."

Axel stared at her curiously. "Remember what?"

Jasmine put out the pipe. Smoking too much paopu at a time like this would seriously impair her judgment. "Remember how to feel, Axel."

"Vanitas isn't entirely to blame for how you turned into," Axel pointed at Jasmine. She was nothing like the girl he had first met years ago. "What happened when you went into SOLDIER?"

Jasmine's eyes hardened. She had been sworn to never speak about the processes she'd gone through to become the agent she was today. "Let's just say they hammered out a few things that made me screw up with Vanitas in the first place."

Axel shook his head. "Damn woman," he reached across the table and cupped her chin, only for Jasmine to snatch his hand in reflex, "they've done a number on you." Axel then smiled when her hand slipped. "But the real you is still in there. I believe it."

Jasmine lowered her gaze and took in all that Axel had said. Sometimes, talking to old friends stirred up feelings she'd buried for the sake of her activities as "Valentine". While she secretly loved it – the feeling that she was back to her old self – she knew that such emotions could cause her to lose focus.

"Maybe, Axel…" Jasmine had prepared to say more but upon scanning over the patrons at this restaurant she spotted something, rather someone that was a stuck out to her. There was a fair, blond woman sitting by herself on the other side of the patio. She seemed to be in her own world and was reading the newspaper. However, when she pulled her sunglasses off, Jasmine tensed up.

'That's the same woman from Edge that I passed by,' Jasmine realized.

Axel noticed the deep frown in Jasmine's face. "What's wrong?"

"We may need to put some distance between the two of us for now," She told Axel as she finished smoking. Jasmine rose to her feet and threw on her sunglasses. Surely enough, the blond woman asked for the check. "I have a feeling that things are going to start getting intense."

* * *

><p>Sora waved to Tidus as the two parted ways at the mall.<p>

"You sure you don't want a ride home?" Tidus asked as he fished his keys out of his pocket. "I can just drop you off and then go meet Yuna."

Sora smiled and shook his head. "It's okay, Tidus. I live maybe ten minutes walking distance from here. Just go home and get ready for your date!"

Tidus waved once more and headed to his car in the parking lot.

The chocolate haired youth slipped his earbuds into his ears and started on his walk. Sora was excited. Christmas was around the corner and this year, Kairi's family would be spending the holiday with theirs at his home. On top of that, his mother was throwing a huge party and all of his friends and family would be there. Despite this fears of a certain cousin of his rearing his head, Sora's holiday spirit was still in full swing.

Sora came to the residential area where most of the mansions and penthouse apartments were located. He glanced at his cell phone clock. It was only ten minutes till six. He'd have plenty of time to go home, take a nap and then go hang out with Roxas and Naminé for a few hours.

"Well what do you know?" A deep voice called out. "The family resemblance is crazy!"

Sora snapped out of his daydream and yanked the earbuds out of his ears to see who exactly it was who was yelling in his direction. The spiky haired youth stopped and stared curiously at the man leaning against a sturdy-looking black SUV. He was clearly in his late thirties, had gold eyes, pointed ears, dark hair streaked with gray along with an eye-patch over his right eye and a jagged scar under his left cheek. Even though the man seemed relaxed in the way that he was standing, something told Sora that he needed to be on his guard.

"Are you talking to me?" Sora asked cautiously, pointing to himself.

The scarred older man chuckled. "Who do ya think I'm talking too, kiddo? You're the only one out here."

Sora immediately got on the defensive. "What do you want?"

"Ha," he pushed himself from the car and cracked his knuckles loudly. "You sure are rude. I don't know what's worse kid, your rudeness or your cousin's cocky attitude."

"My cousin?" Sora half-yelled. He took a step back and balled his fists. "Do you mean Vanitas?"

"Bingo! Looks like you're a lot smarter than Vanitas gives you credit for!"

Sora rolled his eyes. This man definitely knew his sarcastic, smart-ass cousin. "Well who are you?"

"The name's Xigbar," he replied, pulling out a pair of handguns from the holsters attached to his belt. "Looks like your year is up kid."

Sora's chest tightened and his eyes were locked onto the pair of guns the man named Xigbar held. "Why can't Vanitas come see me? Are you one of his lackeys or something?"

Xigbar's smile shrank and he stepped towards Sora who held his ground. "Looks like the smart mouth runs in the family." Faster than Sora could imagine, Xigbar snatched Sora by the front of his hoodie and pulled him up so that Sora was now staring into his face with his feet barely touching the sidewalk. "He didn't say I couldn't beat the sense into you…"

A sharp click made both Sora and Xigbar freeze. Sora's bright blue eyes widened in surprise and his lips curled into a smile upon realizing who his rescuer was.

"Jasmine?"

Jasmine's face was tight and her eyes stone cold. She stood next to Xigbar with Cerberus pointed at his face.

"Back off," she hissed dangerously.

Xigbar smiled despite knowing that he could not win this fight. He gently set Sora back down on his feet and turned to face Jasmine. "Well now," he did a quick once over of the girl, "so _you're_ the one he keeps talking about."

Jasmine did not react. Instead, with her free hand, she motioned for Sora to come behind her, which he did. She stared at his guns. They were top of the line and military issue. Clearly this man had been in some sort of armed service. "Any true marksman knows to watch their back at all times so that THIS," she switched off the safety, "doesn't happen."

Xigbar then stated, "So you got away from Stella. Not many people do." Upon closer examination, Xigbar noticed the blood seeping through her white tank top and smirked. "But it looks like it wasn't an easy fight."

Jasmine snarled. "If you don't stay away from Sora, I _will_ come after you. That is a promise."

Xigbar began to walk in a complete circle around both Sora and Jasmine with the latter keeping her gun on him at all times. "Listen here, baby doll," he started, "I know Vanitas says you're pretty damn clever but so am I. Plus, I'm a hell of a marksman. This won't be a fight you'll easily win."

Jasmine felt her heart-rate accelerating. Something was about to happen. Instinctively, she grabbed onto the front of Sora's hoodie and shoved him down to the ground where he hit the car behind him.

Xigbar attempted to kick the gun out of Jasmine's hand but narrowly missed and then, with his left hand, attempted to strike her across the face with his gun. Jasmine narrowly ducked before she delivered a swift kick to his torso, knocking the wind out of him briefly before pulling out her other gun to even the odds.

However, Xigbar rebounded back just as quickly when he whipped around and struck her where there was blood on her shirt, sending her to her knees and causing her to gasp in pain. Just before Xigbar could send a powerful blow to her face, Jasmine rolled out of the way behind the car Sora was near and switch off the safety on her other gun.

Sora and Jasmine ducked when they heard a bullet go right past them.

"I'm not supposed to hurt you," Xigbar cackled darkly, "but I'm sure he wouldn't be too pissed if I left a bruise or two on you guys."

Sora watched Jasmine and Xigbar in awe. 'This can't be happening,' he moaned mentally.

"Sora," Jasmine breathed, "get the hell out of here."

Sora reeled back in shock. "Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you!"

Jasmine quickly rose to her feet, took aim at Xigbar and shot at his shoulders before ducking again behind the car. "Do you see the man shooting at us? He won't kill you but he's going to put you in the hospital regardless."

"And what about you?" He argued.

The hazel-eyed girl scoffed. "He's not going to kill me either but I'm not going to let you get hurt, Sora."

"I'm not leaving unless you do," Sora replied sternly.

Jasmine was becoming irritated. She reloaded Cerberus and shot at Xigbar again but this time she actually grazed his arm causing her attacker to stagger back in pain. "You need to stop playing the hero here and leave."

Once Xigbar was down, Sora rose to his feet and grabbed Jasmine by the elbow, staring intently into her eyes. "Yeah? Well you need to stop acting like you don't care about people!"

Jasmine's anger was rising. She'd almost forgotten how stubborn Sora could be when it came to people. Instead of responding, she grabbed him by the hand and ran to her car, throwing the passenger door open for Sora while Xigbar stood up.

"We're not finished here!" he shouted angrily.

Jasmine threw open her door and pointed Cerberus at Xigbar, eyes blazing. "Tell your boss to stop being such a coward and come face me." She gave him a confident, yet twisted smile. "I've been waiting a long time for him."

Before Xigbar could respond, Jasmine hopped in her car, shoved her keys into the ignition and then sped off down the streets of the Destiny Islands.

Sora's breathing was heavy and he was clinging to the seat, shocked at what had just taken place. "No seriously, what have you been doing in the past year?"

Jasmine did not answer. She kept her eyes on the road.

Sora looked at the road ahead of him and fell silent, knowing that Jasmine had no intention of conversing with him at this time. However, when he spotted blood continuing to stain her shirt and drip onto her sweatpants, he became quite worried.

"You need to go to the hospital," Sora urged.

"No I don't," she replied with a huff.

Sora twisted in his seat and stared at her. "You're bleeding!"

Jasmine shrugged. "It's blood. What's the big deal?" Jasmine looked at the cross streets when she came to a stoplight. "I'm dropping you off at Roxas' house," she told him. "I just want that guy—"

"Xigbar," Sora cut her off briefly, "he said his name was Xigbar."

She pocketed that information for later when she did her research. "Xigbar won't be lurking around your home tonight. However, I want to make sure that he clears out before you go back."

"How do you know he won't be there?"

"Because I'm sure he works for Vanitas and knowing your cousin, I'm sure he'll want to keep a low profile." Jasmine sighed inwardly. 'He attacked Sora in a residential area. An affluent one at that. There's sure to be video cameras everywhere. Why the hell would he send Xigbar to do something so reckless?'

Sora sank in his seat. Vanitas had actually sent a hired gunman after him to relay a message. Whatever Vanitas was planning, it had to be big this time. He knew his cousin was off his rocker, but this was beyond anything he'd ever imagined him doing.

Once the pair were in front of Roxas' family home on the Destiny Islands, Jasmine turned off the vehicle and sat there for a moment with her eyes closed.

"My dad is a doctor," Sora tried once more, "he could see if you're okay."

Jasmine huffed. While (despite her bleeding) she seemed alright, her eyes gave way to how exhausted she was. She opened her door and leaned against the car, trying to steady her breathing. Jasmine was so absorbed in calming herself down that she hadn't noticed Sora standing next to her with his arms around her waist.

"Come on," Sora pleaded. "At least let me see if we can stop the bleeding."

She denied the help and attempted to remove Sora's hands. However, Jasmine began feeling lightheaded. She began to topple over her own feet and saw the ground approaching.

Sora caught Jasmine in his arms and pulled her out of the street where the two of them sat on the sidewalk in front of the huge gate to Roxas' family mansion. He rested Jasmine's head in his lap and stared at her.

"You should really let me rest in my car so that I can drive home." Her voice was clearly strained.

Sora's expression saddened. "And you should let the people who care about you, help out every now and then."

"Sora!"

The chocolate-haired boy whipped around to see Roxas and Naminé rushing down the driveway to them and he smiled. Maybe Jasmine would be a bit easier to deal with if he had other people forcing her to relax.

Roxas' eyes widened in horror when he saw Jasmine lying on the ground covered in blood. "What the heck happened?" He dropped to his knees and stared at Jasmine's body.

"Some creep approached me and started shooting. Apparently he knew Jasmine too," Sora explained.

Naminé pulled out her cell phone. "I'm calling an ambulance."

Jasmine perked up. "That's not necessary," she told the blond.

Naminé looked surprised. "Are you serious? You're bleeding on the ground. Sora! Roxas! Let's get her inside the house."

"Good thing our parents aren't home," Roxas muttered under his breath.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. This would be kinda hard to explain."

Sora helped pull Jasmine to her feet so that Roxas could slide her on his back.

Jasmine was a bit stunned herself. She hadn't spoken to her friends on a semi-normal occasion in over a year. Why were they willing to help her now? If anything…

'They should hate me right about now…'

Sora walked along with Roxas and placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulder. "You just need to rest. That's what friends are for," he flashed a cheesy grin and Jasmine's heart sank.

'I don't deserve kindness,' she buried her head in Roxas' back to hide her face, which was now burning from shame. 'I don't know what's worse; the idea of them hating me, or them showing me any type of kindness after everything I've done.'


	15. Chapter 15: Piece of a SOLDIER I

**Author's Comments: **Hey guys! Thanks for hanging in there with me. I just want to thank all those who read, faved, followed, alerted and give a shoutout to the reviewers **animechick247, Sarah K.R, Sookdeo, Frooky90, OmraxXV, **and **Rejected-Starr. **You guys are amazing and I really appreciate all the support. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I hope you like it. Take care!

* * *

><p>'I wasn't always like this,' Jasmine lamented as she was laid out on Roxas' bed carefully.<p>

Naminé adjusted the thick quilt under Jasmine and smiled at the dark-haired girl. "No offense, but I'd rather you not bleed all over my brother's bed." Jasmine cocked her head to the side away from everyone and found herself staring out of Roxas' bedroom window. "Don't worry," Naminé pushed Jasmine's bangs out of her eyes and removed the latter's glasses. "We're going to take care of you."

The blond disappeared for a moment and conversed with her brother and Sora who stood by the door.

"What should we do?" Naminé whispered, glancing over her shoulder and watching Jasmine remove the guns secured in her shoulder holsters. "She really needs to go to the hospital."

Sora removed his red hoodie and stared at his gloved hands. They were covered in Jasmine's blood.

"I don't think that she's going to let us take her there," Sora said sadly.

Roxas turned up his nose. "As if she actually has a choice…"

The voices began to melt into one for Jasmine, whose focus was on her surroundings. Roxas' room was almost exactly as she remembered it save for the fact that it was a little more bare than the last time. She reasoned that it was because of his move to the university dorms. Jasmine closed her eyes. Deep down, she was jealous of all of them. Everyone was able to live their lives according to plan and were having fun along the way while she torn in another direction.

"Let's see if we can stop the bleeding at least," Naminé offered. "We'll figure out what to do after the fact." She turned to Sora. "Your dad is a doctor, you know what to do."

Sora's expression darkened and he balled his fists. "If she's been shot, I can't take out a bullet. I might hurt her."

Jasmine snickered inwardly. 'There's nothing you guys can do that could hurt me more than I've already been hurt.'

* * *

><p>"<em>Miss Valentine, I do believe that your training session isn't over," the man tossed aside the jacket of his suit and stared down at the figure crumpled on the floor. <em>

_Jasmine was curled into a ball and held onto her stomach. It was one of her first days of training at SOLDIER and Tseng, the dark-haired, coal eyed man was supposed to be teaching her the basics of combat. However, in Jasmine's eyes, it seemed as though he was just using her as a human punching bag. _

_Tseng frowned, the tilak in the middle of his forehead scrunching up. He rolled up the sleeves on his white shirt and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Jasmine to stand up. "How are you to be of any use to SOLDIER if you can't even defend yourself?"_

_Jasmine pulled herself to her knees and leaned over in an attempt to catch her breath. "This wasn't my choice…" she breathed. _

_Tseng pulled his shoulder length hair into a ponytail and sighed. "I've read your file Ms. Valentine and to be quite honest…I'm impressed," he stated. _

_Jasmine blinked in confusion at the statement, eyes demanding an explanation. _

"_Vanitas and his family have been coming up on our radar for some time now," Tseng told her. "It's a bit odd that a young girl would be able to take out a core part of his finances in the fashion that you did…and live to see another day."_

_Jasmine was silent. _

"_However," Tseng cracked his knuckles and approached Jasmine, his dress shoes clicking loudly against the tile floor of the workout room, "if you would have had proper training, then you might have made it out in better shape."_

_Before Jasmine could answer, Tseng delivered a swift kick to Jasmine's abdomen and sent her flying across the room and into the wall. Jasmine hit her head and she cried out in pain, writhing to the floor. _

"_Your uncle isn't here to protect you," Tseng said casually. He now stood in front of Jasmine who stared at him in contempt. "Hate me if you want Ms. Valentine but let's be honest: you cannot protect yourself. That is why your uncle has sent you here."_

"_I'm sure he didn't send you to kill me though," she rasped. _

_Tseng pulled Jasmine up by her shoulder and pinned her to the wall. His cold black eyes were locked onto hers and he spoke calmly, yet harshly. "The life you lived before here? That life is long gone." Jasmine's eyes widened but she remained quiet. "The friends you had on the outside? They couldn't protect you from Vanitas. Not even Tifa Lockhart, as strong and as powerful as she was, could not save you either."_

_Jasmine's expression darkened. "They came for me. I was the one who wanted to do things on my own- to keep them from getting hurt."_

"_They could not protect you regardless," Tseng argued. "You need to give up this vision of an ideal world. Humans," Tseng shook his head, "are complete monsters who are only available to help another human if their happiness and comfort is not in danger. The only person you can really depend on…is yourself."_

_Jasmine's heart sank. While Tseng's words were true, they were only true to an extent. Her friends were beyond all that. They were kind, caring. They stuck with her through the entire situation with Vanitas up until the very end. "That's not true."_

_Tseng shook his head. "You're still so young. Where are your friends now might I ask?"_

_Silence. _

"_They're out enjoying their lives. Think about it, you were a new addition to the group. Don't you think that they can go back to how their lives used to be easily? They're wealthy. You live in two different worlds. Also," Tseng took a step closer, "don't you think that their lives are a bit less complicated with you gone?"_

_Jasmine felt her eyes water. It was true. Ever since she had shown up, trouble only seemed to follow. 'Maybe Tseng was right…'_

_The SOLDIER officer took Jasmine by both her shoulders and threw her to the ground. However this time, Jasmine did not make a sound. "You need to become stronger for you and forget about the life before this one. Learn to protect yourself and then nothing else will matter."_

_Jasmine let the realization kick in and held back her tears. _

'_Is this really how life is supposed to be?'_

* * *

><p>While the boys were downstairs getting more towels, Naminé was examining the wound on Jasmine's torso. She gently lifted up Jasmine's blood-stained shirt. "Good news," she said as she cleaned the wound. "It's just grazed. You don't actually have a bullet lodged inside of you."<p>

'One less problem,' Jasmine said to herself.

As Naminé carefully wiped away the blood, she saw something black begin to surface. She stared intently at it and took a fresh, clean rag and began wiping it away, revealing Jasmine's tattoo. "Ha," Naminé laughed, "I didn't think you'd be into body ink."

Jasmine leaned over on her side to where she didn't have to face Naminé.

"The characters," she began, "they're in Japanese, aren't they?"

The dark-haired teen nodded.

Naminé tossed aside the bloody wash rag. "What does it mean? The tattoo…"

Jasmine parted her lips and buried her eyes in her forearm. She'd never explained to anyone what the characters meant before. "The first one means sky, the second one means ocean and the last is land."

"And the meaning behind getting it?"

Jasmine had no intention of opening up at the moment. In fact, all she wanted was to get out of there now and go home.

Roxas washed off his hands in the kitchen sink while Sora stared at his. The younger boy had been in this stunned daze since he brought Jasmine inside the house and to see him this quiet was a bit unsettling to Roxas.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked honestly.

Sora removed his blood-stained gloves only to realize that his palms still had Jasmine's blood on them. "I think that Jasmine is in the military or something."

Roxas laughed at Sora's statement.

"What's so funny?" He asked quizzically.

Roxas had to calm himself down. He shut off the water and wiped his hands off with a nearby dish towel. "Do you know how crazy this sounds?"

Sora narrowed his eyes. "You saw her at the restaurant. I know you remember that day." Roxas' smile faded away and he recalled the incident. "But you didn't see Jasmine up close like I did."

"You never told me exactly what happened," Roxas stated mildly. "I think if you opened up, we might be able to figure out what is going on."

Sora didn't know how he could explain this without talking about his secret deal with Vanitas. But in order to protect Kairi, he had to do it somehow. "There was this guy who knew my cousin and he came to meet me as I was on my way home. It's crazy how he knew where I lived to begin with."

Roxas' eyes shot wide open and he whipped around to face Sora. "VANTIAS? Is THAT who you're talking about?"

Sora expression was grim. "And then," he added, "Jasmine came out of nowhere with a gun to the guys' head to save me. It's crazy—it's like she knew to come looking for me out of instinct or something…It doesn't matter though," Sora continued, "they got into a gun fight and I think she was hurt before she found me. When we were taking cover, she was bleeding pretty badly but the guy didn't land a shot on her. I think that she had just came from a fight and decided to come to the island."

"Why?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know why. I guess she knew that something was going to happen."

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and to Roxas and Sora's horror, Riku was standing in the doorway.

The blond and the light-brown haired boy had the same thought running through their heads.

'Oh crap.'

Riku seemed to be in a cheerful mood. "Hey guys."

Roxas tried his hardest to remain calm despite the fact that Riku had just popped by while his ex (that he had serious anger toward) was bleeding in the upstairs bedroom. "What's up, Riku? What are you doing here?"

Riku handed Roxas an envelope. "My mom wanted me to drop by and give your mom this note," he explained. He leaned against the kitchen countertop. "I almost couldn't get in. There was a car sitting right out front."

'Dammit,' Roxas swore. They probably should have moved the car as soon as they got Jasmine settled.

"It's a nice car," Riku commented with a smile, "who's is it?"

Sora turned his back to Riku and began fiercely scrubbing his hands, hoping that his friend wouldn't ask him any questions directly.

Roxas laughed awkwardly and threw an arm behind his head. "A friend of my moms'," he half-lied. 'Technically, Jasmine and my mom were friends…'

Riku shrugged his shoulders casually and then caught a semi-panicked look on Sora's face. "You okay, Sora? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sora faked a smile, wishing that the blood would wash off faster. "I'm fine," he told Riku, "don't worry about me."

Riku peeked over into the sink and noticed the splash of red covering the stainless steel and snatched Sora's hands. "What happened to you? You're bleeding!"

Sora yanked his hands back and wiped them dry with a nearby towel. "I just scraped my hands," he replied as casually as possible. "You know how clumsy I am, Riku."

Riku stood quiet for a moment and examined the boys' faces. "Something is up," he said finally. "You guys are acting really weird."

Roxas had his cell phone in hand and was inconspicuously sending a text message to his sister. 'This isn't good.'

* * *

><p>Naminé pulled the vibrating cell phone from the back pocket of her jeans once she had wiped her hands clean. She had managed to clean up Jasmine's wounds pretty good and had found some bandages large enough to put over her wounds. It wasn't a professional job but it would do until they could get Jasmine to see a doctor.<p>

Despite the pain she was feeling at the current moment, Jasmine did not let it show. One of the most basic rules she'd learned during training was to never let your pain be visible to anyone. She knew that she was just around Roxas, Sora and Naminé, but Jasmine had switched to "Valentine" and kept herself composed.

The blonde's face paled instantly when she saw the message sent from her brother.

'Think Naminé, think,' she chanted mentally.

Jasmine peeked out of Roxas' window and saw a familiar black sports car pull up beside hers in front of Roxas' house. Noctis and Prompto stepped out and leaned against the vehicle, presumably waiting for her. While Naminé had vanished, Jasmine took it upon herself to send a message to Noctis that she was on the Destiny Islands and that she needed to get home. While she hadn't expected Prompto to show up, she was glad that he did so that someone could take her car.

Naminé ran to the door and locked both her and Jasmine inside.

'We can't leave the room,' Naminé thought, heart racing. 'If Riku sees Jasmine, he'll probably freak out…'

By the time Naminé had finished her thoughts, Jasmine had already opened Roxas' window and snapped her holster back on. She leaned on the windowsill and surveyed her surroundings. However, the sound of the window opening alerted Naminé and she hissed at Jasmine.

"What are you doing?"

Jasmine was in full swing "Valentine" mode. "Judging from your change in behavior, I'd say that something is wrong and that you need me to stay here," she said bluntly, staring out of the window for a possible exit.

"Are you nuts?" Naminé exclaimed. "That's a two story drop! There's no way you'll get down there without breaking something or killing yourself!"

Upon further examination of the front driveway, Jasmine spotted a very familiar vehicle and felt her chest tighten despite herself.

"Naminé," Jasmine's voice was icy hard, "I know that Riku is here."

Naminé froze on the spot, unable to speak.

"Let's save ourselves the drama and let me go. I can take care of myself."

Naminé inhaled sharply and looked around the room as if it would help her get her thoughts together.

"Maybe…" she began calmly, "you should talk to Riku."

Jasmine reeled back and stared at Naminé with an annoyed look on her face.

Naminé continued even though it was hard to do so under Jasmine's harsh gaze. "I know things didn't end well with you two, but I think that maybe you should talk to him. It might clear up some of this tension." She fiddled with the loose string on her shirt and thought about how radical the dynamics of the group had changed since Jasmine had left. Even though they functioned just fine before she had come to the island years ago, now that she had become friends with everyone, she had become a part of their family. Now that she was gone, things were a little tenser within the group. Naminé wanted nothing more for things to go back to the way they used to be, when everyone was happy.

Jasmine smirked and turned over her shoulder to speak to Naminé. "You and I both know that Riku wants nothing to do with me. He's not a very forgiving man by nature and, quite frankly, I wouldn't blame him." She paused and licked her lips before kicking her feet over the windowsill. Jasmine could jump onto the overhead awning, slide down until she came to an opening near where the kitchen should be, drop down from the window and fall a few feet and hit the lawn with a straight shot to her car. "Besides, there is absolutely nothing wrong with Aria."

Naminé's jaw dropped.

"She's pretty, she's clearly very intelligent, sweet and clearly more low-maintenance than I am. Riku clearly wants to move on and so I'm going to let him…as should you guys."

Naminé balled her fists. She was tired of all this back and forth. She just wanted things to go back to normal. "Jasmine, we know you didn't leave just because you wanted to ditch Riku. There's more to this story that you're not telling us. I know you better than that."

Jasmine tapped her fingers against the glass of the window. She was wasting valuable time having a conversation that she didn't even need to be having in the first place.

"Then," she said coldly, "If you know that I left for a reason, you would be smart enough to not get involved."

"But Sora could've got hurt!" Naminé shouted uncharacteristically, frustrated with how unfeeling and severe Jasmine was being. This was not the same girl she had come to know and care for all those years ago. It was like she flipped personalities. "It's something that we NEED to be aware of to protect him AND you!"

Jasmine tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ear. "You don't need to worry about me. As for the problem with Sora, I'll deal with that as well too." Checking once more to see that she had taken everything, Jasmine leaped from the window and onto the awning, causing Naminé to gasp and rush over. However, by the time she was there, she saw that Jasmine had dropped down to where one of the kitchen windows should have been and gracefully fell to her feet and landed in a crouching position.

"You're really not as heartless as you like to pretend to be," Naminé lamented sadly, leaning against the wall before shutting the window.

* * *

><p>Noctis rushed over to Jasmine when he saw that she had landed on the grass.<p>

"Valentine," he skidded to a stop on the lawn and stared at the wound on her side, "what the hell happened to you?"

Jasmine winced. The drop was a lot more painful than she had initially anticipated. Usually, she could pull off such a feat however in her condition, it was more likely than not that she would actually be sore from the fall. "It's a long story."

Noctis carefully scooped Jasmine up in his arms and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "We'll talk about it later. Prompto is going to drive your car back to the apartment. You're going to rest."

Jasmine closed her eyes. "That sounds like a demand, Your Highness."

Noctis grimaced at the nickname but decided to let it slide for now. He was just relieved that Jasmine had any energy at all. "It is. When we get back, you've got to explain how you ended up like this."

She didn't have it in her to argue with Noctis at this point. Jasmine rested her head on Noctis' chest and allowed herself to fall into a deep, deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: A Lover's Heart Part 1

**Author's Comments: **Thanks guys for hanging in there with me. I hope you all like this chapter coming up. It's kind of long but I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it. I want to thank the readers, those who fave, alert, follow and the reviewers **OmraxXV, animechick247, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, Shadowrunner240, Sookdeo, Rejected-Starr, Sarah K.R** and **Frooky90**. I appreciate all the support guys! Tell me what you think and take care!

* * *

><p>Vanitas sat back in his office and stared at Stella, sighing in frustration as he did so.<p>

"You mean to tell me that you, Stella Fleuret, one of the most talented female swordsmen in the world could not bring back one girl?" He said in wide eyed awe.

Stella bowed deeply, feeling completely disgraced. "I could not capture her, Vanitas. She slipped into a crowded part of Radiant Garden. There's no way to have captured her without causing a scene."

Vanitas was curious. "Well what exactly happened, Ms. Fleuret?"

Stella closed her eyes. In her years, she'd never come across someone like Jasmine Silva. Stella had tracked her down at a café on Radiant Garden. Jasmine left shortly after she arrived and she trailed her through the streets.

Jasmine took Stella through the main shopping district of Radiant Garden and then began weaving her way in and out of the throngs of people. Stella had a hard time keeping up despite having travelled down these streets many times since she was a small child. Finally, Jasmine took a turn into a less crowded, nearly deserted section where many warehouses sat idly. When they were finally alone and Stella was ready to draw her weapon, Jasmine whipped around with both her guns drawn with her eyes fiercely locked onto hers.

Stella shivered. The look in Jasmine's eyes at that moment was almost exactly identical to the stern looks Vanitas often gave his subordinates.

"She managed to escape," Stella told her superior, "it was as if she knew I was following her."

Vanitas licked his lips and smirked, almost as if he were remembering something intimate. "Jasmine always was good at that. She's hyper-aware of her surroundings. I'm sure that she knew you were following her since you spotted her at the restaurant and wanted to end the chase. Did she say anything to you?"

Stella looked away and frowned. "She said nothing, absolutely nothing. Not even when we fought…she just had this stare in her eyes," she trailed off, "it's hard to explain."

The dark-haired young man flipped through the papers on his desk. "Xigbar tells me that when he came across her on the Destiny Islands, she was wounded."

"I tried to shoot her," Stella explained. "I think it was just a flesh wound, otherwise I don't think she would have been able to make an escape."

Vanitas was pleased. Not because of Stella's failure, but he was pleased to hear that Jasmine was still as cunning and strong, if not more so since the timeskip, as he remembered. He exhaled. He couldn't wait until he could reveal himself to her and they could meet again after such a long time.

"You're free to go Stella."

The blond shot up, her face fixed in confusion. Vanitas had promised a painful punishment for failure. Why was he letting her go without any type of punishment?

"We're attending a charity event tomorrow night," Vanitas explained. Stella's eyes widened. It was as if somehow Vanitas could read minds. "I'm meeting a very important client at the museum for a business transaction and I need you to be in top form just in case things decide to get a little…_crazy._"

Stella felt a wave of uneaseiness drop to the pit of her stomach but refused to let it show. She gave a short bow and made her way out of the office. "Goodbye, Sir."

Vanitas nodded before returning back to his work. "Wait," he called out.

Stella froze. Surely this was the moment she had been waiting for since she failed her mission.

Vanitas' lips curved into a chilling smile. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your Christmas Eve."

Meekly, she returned the well wishes, hoping to never again see that smile. "You too."

* * *

><p>Jasmine sat at the table with her vanity mirror and applied a light blush to her cheeks. Once she set the compact down, she searched for a nude lipstick and began applying sparingly, freezing upon seeing her reflection.<p>

Tonight was Christmas night and she, Noctis, Prompto and the rest of the team were assigned to attend a charity event on the Destiny Islands. However, this trip was not for pleasure. Ignis had received word that one of the SHINRA front-men were going to be in attendance for the purpose of a business transaction during the evening and their job was to intercept it. While Prompto and the others were to search for the SHINRA businessmen, Noctis and Jasmine were to pose as a couple for the evening and keep a lookout for anything suspicious.

Jasmine finished with her makeup and glanced at the Mickey Mouse doll she kept on her bed. Just a few Christmases ago, she was in the company of the man she loved dearly and he had presented her with the doll. In many respects, it was her most prized possession. To someone like Riku, who always had friends, family, wealth and popularity all his life, he could never know how much joy it brought her to pick out one little detail of her life and present her with a gift that tied to it.

'But he doesn't belong to you anymore,' the darker-inner Jasmine reminded her coldly. 'He's living his life with the woman he loves.'

Saddened by this obvious fact, Jasmine turned her head away and reached for the contact lens case which held her crimson-colored contacts.

There was a knock on the door as Jasmine slipped in the contact lenses. Tightening the sash around her bathrobe, she rushed to the door and found that it was Noctis standing there with a large rectangular box wrapped with a gold ribbon in his hands.

"I brought you something to wear tonight," he said softly as if he were embarrassed.

Jasmine tilted her head to the side. She'd never seen Noctis act so…vulnerable. Even his body language was weak and rigid.

Noctis handed the box to her and asked if he could step into her room. Jasmine sat down on her bed with it while Noctis remained on the other side of the bedroom. "I saw the box on my bed," he mentioned. "To be honest, I didn't expect you to give me anything."

Jasmine fingered the intricately tied gold bow. "It is Christmas after all."

'I don't care how she acts,' Noctis told himself, 'she's not as harsh as she comes off.'

"I didn't know," Noctis began, clearly giving off an anxious vibe as he watched Jasmine open the present, "if you've ever been to an event like this…and Ignis and I guessed your size," he inhaled sharply as Jasmine carefully removed the gown from the box, "but we hoped that it would fit and that you'd like it."

Jasmine's eyes widened. Inside the box was a long, halter, floral accented lace gown with a nude underlay to prevent it from being completely see-through. There was an open back to the gown with a long, thigh high slit and rouching at the hip where the slit was. In addition, the gown had a long, gorgeous train that (luckily) would not become a problem during the evening should she need to maneuver around people. The dress was stunning and it was in her exact size.

"Noctis, it's beautiful," she breathed, setting the gown back down on her bed. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat awkwardly. Noctis wasn't good in situations like this. He almost preferred it when Jasmine was on missions where she was quite, cold and calculating. "You're welcome." Noctis stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Now," he was happy to change the subject to a less intimate and soft one, "this evening we have to keep an eye out for any suspicious activities while we're at the funtion."

Jasmine adjusted the pins in her loose, but elegant, curly side bun. "Are we allowed to have weapons on us during the event?"

"Technically, there's a security checkpoint at the door," Noctis started.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes and reached under her bed for Cerberus. "I'm not leaving without this," she held up the gun for Noctis to see.

"Well you'd better make sure you conceal it unless you want to be swarmed by the guards," he told her sternly.

Jasmine gave him a look of annoyance. "I know that, Noctis."

"In any case, we'll be leaving in an hour. Prompto and the others will meet us there."

Noctis turned on his heel to leave but not before being stopped by Jasmine. "Noctis, I know that you and Ignis were worried about me, but what about you?" When he didn't put two and two together, Jasmine elaborated. "You're a prince who is thought to be attending graduate school. If anyone causes a scene, it'll be you, especially in this kind of setting."

The dark-haired young man shrugged. "It won't be a problem," he said confidently. Jasmine waved dismissively so that she could continue getting ready. Before Noctis left, he stopped at the door. "Merry Christmas…Jasmine."

She paused and offered Noctis a kind smile before getting ready. "Merry Christmas to you too, Noctis."

* * *

><p>Roxas, dressed in a crisp, black tuxedo stood next to his sister who looked radiant in a flowing, strapless white gown. She had just finished presenting her pieces to the art critics as well as everyone at the charity event and the room roared with applause.<p>

They were at Sora's mother's charity event at the Destiny Islands Museum of Art on Christmas Night. The museum was decorated in turn with the holiday. There were dozens of beautifully decorated pine Christmas trees with golden ornaments (which complemented the gold, tile floors) strung from the branches and countless twinkling lights that resembled shooting stars hanging from the ceiling in the foyer. Upon entering the foyer from the top of the stairs, one could look down and see a string quartet on the right, a fabulous array of holiday foods on the buffet table on the left and a sea of elegantly dressed members of Destiny Island, Radiant Garden and Twilight Town's high society either mingling with one another or waltzing in the middle of the hall. It was a grand scene that seemed like it was pulled right from a child's fairytale book.

Once the applause died down, Roxas pulled Naminé close and whispered in her ear. "I hope this Christmas is everything you've wanted and more."

Naminé blushed heavily. "Oh yeah, _much _more," she stressed.

When the crowds began dispersing and the critics searched for Naminé, Roxas found his way over to his friends.

Selphie, who looked like a princess in an emerald green, strapless mermaid gown, was practically jumping for joy over her friend's success. "Naminé is so talented! I'm sure people are going to buy her pieces."

Tidus, who like the rest of the boys was wearing a tuxedo, beamed. "Roxas, your sister is super talented. No wonder she got an art scholarship."

Roxas swelled with pride. "She deserves it."

Riku, who had an arm around Aria's waist, nodded in agreement. His date looked absolutely stunning in her fitted, strapless, pale pink gown with crystals along the bottom and with her hair pulled on top of her head in an elegant bun.

"I spoke to my mother a few minutes ago and she said that she was willing to buy a few of Naminé's pieces," Aria told the group while smiling.

Roxas' eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Aria grinned. "Of course!"

"Where are they?" Riku pulled at Aria's waist.

"I think they're off to the dance floor in the foyer. Come to think of it," she looked around the area to find a few more of their friends missing, "Sora and Kairi are gone as well."

Tidus snickered and elbowed Selphie. "I bet you Sora is off to propose to her," he laughed.

Instantly, Riku stiffened. Luckily, only Roxas was the one to catch it. He remembered what happened to Riku a year ago.

"That would be a wonderful Christmas present," Selphie exclaimed. "I get to be the maid of honor!"

Naminé finished chatting with the curators of the museum and ran over to her friends.

"How does it feel to be a celebrity?" Tidus asked with a large grin.

The blond blushed. "I'm no celebrity, Tidus," she said shyly.

"Not from what we're seeing," Selphie sing-songed while wagging a finger in front of Naminé's face.

Naminé giggled. "Let's go to the foyer. I just spotted Sora and Kairi over there with their families."

Tidus grabbed Selphie's hand and she, in turn, grabbed Naminé's. "Let's go then!"

* * *

><p>Kairi stood close to Sora and smiled. The decorations were gorgeous, the crowd was in good spirits and their friends were enjoying themselves. The evening was running perfectly.<p>

"It almost seems crazy that a year ago we were all in different places," she trailed off distantly.

Sora blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kairi turned to Sora and smiled brightly. "I mean, think about what happened last year." Sora's smile faded slightly and Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder. "What I'm saying is," she continued, "we're all grown up now, Sora. We're not kids anymore."

The thought of adulthood put a damper on Sora's mood. He knew that soon he and his friends would be moving on and chasing their dreams. While Sora wanted nothing more than for them to reach their full potential, he was also afraid that they might drift apart as they chased their dreams. He hoped that things could stay as they were now.

"Have you heard back from any schools yet?" Sora asked timidly.

Kairi shook her head. "Not yet. I expect to hear back at the end of winter vacation. You?"

Sora's mood dampened. "Same here."

Kairi could sense Sora's change in attitude. It was as plain as the nose on his face. "You're worried about everyone splitting up, aren't you?"

Sora perked up and stared at Kairi incredulously. He should have known. Kairi was extremely observant and keyed into others' thoughts. " We'll all keep in touch, but sometimes I wonder if we're always going to be this close."

The redhead touched Sora's face and smiled, causing him to blush fiercely.

"You just have to believe in our friendship, Sora. This isn't like you though," She stroked his cheek with her thumb, "usually we all have to go to you for these pep talks, it's never the other way around."

Sora backed away, causing Kairi's hand to fall. His face was twisted up in a state of confusion, as if he were hiding something and didn't know if he should speak on it.

"Sora," Kairi prodded gently, "what's going on? You're a little more on edge lately and I'm worried about you." She stepped to him, her clear indigo eyes pleading with him for honesty. "Riku is worried too."

The spiky haired youth frowned.

"He called me yesterday," Kairi brushed off the skirt of her short pink gown, "he said that he get to Roxas' place and that you guys were acting strange. He thinks you're hiding something, Sora."

Sora felt conflicted. The secrets he was keeping from his friends (Including Vanitas' threat on Kairi's well-being) were supposed to be helping them, not causing drama amongst the group. However, with Xigbar's appearance, Jasmine's interventions that were becoming much more frequent and Vanitas' promise to surface again in a year, it seemed as though he wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer and that telling the truth would be better than going on as if nothing were wrong.

"Kairi," Sora sighed, "there's something you should know about—" Sora stopped abruptly and his eyes widened in shock.

Kairi reeled back and followed his eyes that were locked on the foyer staircase. Like Sora, Kairi was caught off guard at the sight before her. "Oh my," she breathed, watching the couple descend down the staircase. "Is that…?"

* * *

><p>Jasmine and Noctis walked gracefully down the stairs and into the foyer, eyes surveying the area.<p>

"Everyone is staring," Jasmine pointed out when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Noctis leaned over and took one of Jasmine's hands. "Well, you did walk down here like a Disney princess…"

Jasmine and Noctis walked through the crowd, noticing that people were halting their conversations and staring at them as they passed by. "I'm walking in with a fairly well-known prince. It only makes sense."

Noctis cracked half a smile and then pulled Jasmine through the crowd and toward the back of the room near the floor to ceiling windows leading to the gardens surrounding the museum. They snuck out through the doors and Noctis shut them. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled Jasmine close.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Noctis gave the side of her torso with the wound a slight tap and studied her face to see if he could get a reaction. "Prompto and I had to pick you up at some house on the Destiny Islands because you were shot."

Jasmine stepped closer to Noctis to not only obscure her face from view further but to give off the appearance that her and Noctis were a couple who just so happened to want to sneak off for a little privacy. "Noctis, you need to stop worrying about me."

Noctis frowned and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "People are coming at you with guns. Obviously there are a few things that you should be telling me since I'm your partner. You know how dangerous this is."

She pulled away from Noctis a bit. "I've got it under control."

"Like hell you do," he snorted. "Valentine, you're going to have to come clean sooner or later. I don't know what it is you were running from in the past," Jasmine's head snapped towards him at this statement, "but whatever it is, is finally catching up with you. Now I told Vincent that I'd watch you but I can't if you don't open your mouth."

"I'm not a child," she snapped. "You've seen me. I can handle myself."

When Noctis opened his mouth to speak but decided that it would be best to avoid an argument. They were on an assignment and any tension between the two of them could show itself in their work. Neither he nor Jasmine knew what exactly they were dealing with so working together and letting a few comments slide for later would probably be best.

When Jasmine finally looked at Noctis, she was surprised to see him in a slight bow before her. "What are you doing?"

"For the evening," Noctis rose and extended a hand to her, "you're my date. I figure that we can kill two birds with one stone and dance while keeping an eye on our surroundings."

This threw Jasmine off guard. "Since when could YOU dance?"

Noctis cocked an eyebrow and blushed slightly. "Have you ever seen me dance _badly_? You wouldn't know if I knew how to dance or not."

Amused, Jasmine took Noctis' hand and allowed him to lead her back inside and to the dancefloor. There were but a few couples dancing slowly to a waltz at the moment and Noctis drew her to the middle of the floor. He wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand. Jasmine smiled slightly as Noctis led her with the waltz, pleased with his above expectations dancing abilities.

"I'm impressed," she told Noctis, eyes locked with his.

While Noctis did not crack a smile, he did seem to appreciate the complement. "It's rare that a Valentine gives out a complement. I think I'll take it." Noctis pulled Jasmine's body closer to his. He'd wanted to talk to her for some time and seeing as Prompto and their team haven't called them, now would be the best time to talk to Jasmine about the most recent events. "What do you think?"

Jasmine looked over Noctis' shoulder to watch the faces in the crowd as they spun. "About what?"

"Your parents' disappearance," Noctis explained.

Jasmine's attitude did not change. "And you're asking me my opinion?"

Noctis said, "Yes."

The raven-haired girl refused to meet her partner's gaze. She sighed slightly and her expression hardened. "In all honesty, their disappearance doesn't really shock me."

"Why?" Noctis was confused. Most people would be hysterical at the idea of a family member being stolen away from them.

"In case you haven't noticed," she began, being careful to watch her footwork, "I don't associate myself with my mother or father. Them not being around is normal. However…"

Noctis listened closely. He had no idea what was going on. Maybe it was because of the holiday, maybe it was the environment, maybe it was even a moment of trust, but Jasmine was dealing out more personal information than ever. "Go on."

"What disturbs me more than anything," Jasmine continued, "is the identity of the person who might have kidnapped them."

Noctis' eyes widened. "You KNOW who kidnapped them?"

She shook her head fervently. "I haven't put all the pieces together yet and so I can't give you an answer. The only thing I know for sure is that something terrible is going to happen soon and I know that I won't be able to stop it."

The song came to an end and the dancing ceased. A crowd had gathered around the couples and their clapping erupted through the entire hall. Noctis still had his hands on Jasmine and now felt a new sense of danger and urgency. If Jasmine Valentine was saying that something was coming, then that meant that whatever this something was, was meant to be feared indefinitely. Before Noctis could say anything, he felt a buzzing in his breast pocket.

"It's Ignis or Prompto," Jasmine guessed. "They probably need you upstairs."

"Valentine, I'm not leaving you," Noctis silenced the phone.

Jasmine stepped back. "Just go. I can handle myself here."

"Are you sure?"

Jasmine laughed hollowly. "They're rich people, not SHINRA personnel. I think I can manage. You need to learn to have a little more faith in me, Noctis."

Without another word, Noctis disappeared into the crowd and left Jasmine to herself. Once he was gone, she exhaled.

"I'm assuming that you're not here for a fun trip, huh?"

Jasmine's heart stopped. She whipped around and found herself staring at Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Tidus and Selphie. 'Oh no…they can't be here…' Why in the world were they here at this function in the first place? If anything, Jasmine would have thought that everyone would have been home on Christmas instead of out at a charity function at a museum. This was not part of the plan at all.

Roxas was the one who called out to her and was the first to step forward. "You should be in the hospital," he noted.

Jasmine's hardened her crimson colored eyes. Part of this was her fault. She should have known to have researched this event further and to have gotten ahold of the guest list. She was on a potentially dangerous assignment and if anything went wrong, Sora and the gang were going to be right in the line of fire. She had forgotten one very crucial rule: don't let your personal life interfere with your work.

"I can't believe you're here," Selphie said in complete awe. She hadn't seen Jasmine since she performed with Demyx a year ago.

Before Jasmine could make any kind of response, Selphie threw herself into Jasmine's arms and squeezed her.

However, Jasmine would not allow herself to get caught up in a reunion and forget her mission. Politely, she released Selphie and backed away from her, causing the chestnut-haired girl to be hurt by Jasmine's detachment. "It seems as though I have a nasty habit of running into you all."

"And you have a nasty habit of showing up where you aren't wanted," a male voice said darkly.

For Jasmine, everything stopped in that moment. That one moment, time was at a standstill and she felt her heart freeze. Against her will, Jasmine slowly turned around and stared into a familiar set of aquamarine eyes that haunted her for well over a year.

Riku's eyes were hard like ice. He stared at her with deep contempt but had a slight smirk on his face.

Jasmine remained silent. However, to keep herself from showing her true emotions, she allowed herself to slip back into SOLDIER mode. She gave him a stare that was just as cold as his and stood her ground.

"I saw you dancing with whoever the hell he was," Riku stepped to Jasmine. "What? You didn't think that I was just going to let you leave without speaking my mind, did you?"

Roxas was now at Jasmine's side. He recalled an earlier incident in the evening which could probably explain his friend's boldness.

"_Riku," Aria said sweetly, watching Riku pick up his third glass of champagne, "don't you think you should slow down a bit?"_

_Riku downed the contents of the glass rather quickly. He kissed Aria's cheek softly. "I'm fine," he reassured her. "I'm finally enjoying myself."_

_Aria knew better. As far as she'd been told, Riku had never drank an ounce of alcohol in his life. Now he was downing the glasses one after the other like he were taking shots. Riku would need to slow down before he became a drunken mess. "I'm glad you're having fun, baby, but I think you should probably stop."_

_Riku frowned, his cheeks flushing a light pink. "And why should I?"_

"_Because," Aria whispered to him, "I don't want you to get drunk…"_

_Riku instantly became defensive. "I'm not some kid that needs his hand held, Aria. You need to stop treating me like one," he barked. _

_Aria could feel Riku's irritation rising with each word he spoke. She attempted to calm him down. "I'm only looking out for you…" She fiddled with her hands. "I only do it because…I love you, Riku." She immediately dropped her head in embarrassment. _

_Riku seemed unaffected by the proclamation but was curious. "You say you love me, huh?"_

_Aria was furious with herself. She had been wanting to tell Riku for a while how much she cared for him, but she soon realized that telling him when he was drunk might actually not have been the best time to have done so. "Yes, Riku, I do."_

_Riku scoffed and Aria was taken by surprise. He reached for another glass of champagne that a server was bringing around to everyone. "I don't believe you," he said severely. _

_Aria's eyes began to water and she had no intension of stopping them. "How could you say something like that?"_

_Riku held the glass up to one of the crystal chandeliers up above, loving how the light caught onto the glass filled to the brim with champagne. "Easy," he said nonchalantly, "because it's the truth."_

_Just like that, Aria felt her world crashing around her. The tears were falling freely now. She gripped her gown and choked back a sob. When she lifted her head, anger was written clearly across her face. "I don't know who the hell hurt you Riku, but you shouldn't take it out on someone who actually cares for you." She ran away from Riku, causing a few to stare as she disappeared into the crowd. _

_Riku was just about to take another sip when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Roxas who seemed less than pleased at what he just saw. _

"_You know," Roxas started, drawing back his hand in the process, "I think that this is the most honest you've been with anyone in the last few months."_

_Riku stuffed a hand in one of his pockets and continued to drink. "Shut up, Roxas," Riku sneered, "you have no idea what just happened."_

"_I saw _everything_," Roxas narrowed his blue eyes dangerously. "Aria didn't deserve that at all. You owe her an apology...when you're sober," he added._

"_Yeah right__," Riku argued._

_As irritated as Roxas was, he knew better than to argue with someone who was clearly intoxicated. Besides, now that he knew Riku was being completely honest, he figured that this would be the opportune moment to figure out what was wrong with his friend. "Why did you say that Aria lied when she told you how she felt?"_

_Riku finished the glass and set it on a nearby table. "Because_ she_ lied to me," he answered simply. _

_Roxas was confused. "Aria didn't lie."_

"_No," Riku drew out. All of a sudden, his facial expression transformed into one of pain and heartache. "Jasmine lied to me." Roxas felt his heart sink. "Jasmine was the one who lied to me. She's a liar."_

_In that instant everything became crystal clear to Roxas. One year ago, last Christmas, Riku proposed to Jasmine and asked her to marry him. A few days later, Roxas discovered that Jasmine had disappeared and, after accepting Riku's proposal, left him with a "Dear John" letter and vanished without a trace for over a year. This was the anniversary of the day she left him after everything that they had been through. It was no wonder that Riku was out of whack. He was always a little apprehensive about Jasmine whenever her name came up in conversation and tried his hardest to conceal this. However, now that alcohol was in Riku's system, his feelings were not only surfacing, but they were amplified. _

"_Jasmine loved you more than anything or anyone," Roxas said defensively. "There has to be a good reason why she left."_

"_I would have given her the world," Riku trailed off. It was as if he didn't hear a word Roxas said. "I wanted to give her my last name. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with that girl. Then she betrayed me."_

_Roxas wanted to calm down Riku before things became dangerous and his friend started losing it in a public setting. "Jasmine went through a lot to keep you safe from Vanitas. Something else must be going on. We all know how she felt about you."_

_Riku placed his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples. He was getting a nasty headache. "Aria is going to suffer for what Jasmine did..."  
><em>

"_Riku," Roxas pleaded. He grabbed Riku's arm and attempted to pull him away from everyone before someone like Aria or one of her family members heard him, "you can fall in love with Aria."_

_Riku snatched his arm away from Roxas. "But I'll never love Aria like I love Jasmine and I hate it. I hate her so much Roxas," he began to rant. "She's so evil. After all I did for her…"_

"_I need you to calm down." Roxas noticed that Riku was going from depressed to angry in a matter of minutes. If he wasn't careful, he was going to explode. _

_Riku sneered. "I'll calm down when Jasmine is on her knees begging for my forgiveness. She's a witch and doesn't deserve anything good to happen to her for the rest of her life!"_

"_Riku! Stop it!" Roxas hissed. People were beginning to stare. _

"_And the worst part is," Riku continued, walking away from Roxas, "I'm still in love with her." He looked over his shoulder. "I still want her, Roxas. I think she knows it too. She's a manipulative little witch. End of story."_

"Riku," Roxas began for the last time, his voice in a stern, yet hushed whisper. "You need to lie down. This isn't the time or the place for this."

Riku stared incredulously at Roxas. "You're taking up for her?"

Roxas stood between Riku and Jasmine in case things decided to get out of hand. He'd never seen Riku drunk before and the last thing he wanted was for Riku to try to snatch Jasmine.

"You're drunk," Roxas said bluntly. "Go home. I'll call you a cab if you need me to."

Jasmine had had enough. She began to walk away until Riku called out to her.

"I may be drunk, but that still doesn't change the fact that Jasmine is still a manipulative witch," Riku said nastily.

"Riku," Kairi pleaded, "please stop it." She too stood by Jasmine and was joined by Sora who also wanted to put some distance between the exes.

"It's useless," Jasmine said in a monotone fashion. "He's gone. He's had way too much to drink."

Riku chuckled and eyed Jasmine wildly. "Who was the asshole you were dancing with? I saw you when you decided to play hero at the restaurant." He stepped to Jasmine but was held back by Roxas and Sora. "Are you screwing him?"

Naminé's eyes widened in horror. She tugged on Jasmine's arm. "Let's get out of here," she whispered. Jasmine however did not budge.

'He has every right to be angry,' she reasoned with herself. 'I still left. I don't deserve his kindness.' That fact still didn't help her aching heart.

"Maybe Larxene was right," Riku wouldn't stop despite his friends' protests. "That guy looks wealthy. Maybe you DO sleep around for money."

Roxas had finally been sent over the edge. "Riku, if you don't shut the hell up and take your drunk ass home—" he threatened.

Riku pushed Roxas to the side. "You've been acting really sketch lately too, Roxas. You've wanted Jasmine for as long as I can remember." He tried to step to Jasmine but the boys held him back as best they could without drawing any more attention to themselves. "Hey Jasmine, how long have you been sleeping with Roxas? I bet you told him that you loved him too…"he scoffed, "that's a pretty shitty thing for you to do to keep lying to people, especially men."

Jasmine shook her head and once again tried to walk away. However, this one last comment was what finally hit her, _hard. _

"You probably faked the whole incident with Vanitas," Riku laughed darkly. "You two were meant for each other. You're both insane!"

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

"I bet you still see him too," Riku continued to poke and prod, seeing that he had Jasmine's full attention.

"Roxas get him out of here!" Naminé cried.

The boys began to drag Riku away who fought them with everything he had, drunkenness and all. "I'm convinced now that he turned you out like a cheap whore! That would explain why you're so damn evil."

Jasmine felt the world shift and it was like someone had (quite literally) crushed her heart. Yes, it was happening. It was finally happening. She'd been waiting for the moment when Riku would finally release his justified anger. She was a liar. She kept secrets. She had hurt people. Now, she was finally getting what she deserved.

Jasmine picked up her train and took off in a sprint, her heels clicking noisily as she ran and disappeared through the double doors to another wing of the museum.

While the rest of the group stared after Jasmine, Roxas balled his fists and punched Riku square in the jaw and knocked him off his feet. Roxas snatched Riku by the front of his shirt and shook Riku, who was dazed and stunned by the blow.

"You heartless bastard," Roxas growled. "How could you forget everything she'd done to protect you? Jasmine would have given her LIFE for you in a heartbeat!" He dropped Riku to the floor and glared at him. "I know she has problems, but you're the worst. She wasted herself on someone like you."

Roxas snatched Naminé's hand and led her away from the scene, most likely to find Jasmine and see where she had run off to.

"Roxas," Naminé was teary eyed.

"I'm sorry I ruined your big day," he apologized.

Naminé shook her head. "No, you didn't ruin anything."

When they were in a deserted hallway, Roxas pulled his sister aside. "Riku has no idea how much Jasmine has sacrificed for him. She really did love him."

"Riku was out of line," Naminé agreed. "And I do understand why he'd be mad that she left him, but he doesn't recognize that there's something bigger going on here."

Roxas nodded, his face devoid of all color. "Vanitas is probably close by, I know it. He's going to come after her again and probably anyone else who tries to stop him."

Naminé wiped a tear from her eye. "And this time, Jasmine will not survive," Roxas' face paled as he soaked in his sister's words. "Count on it."

* * *

><p>Jasmine sat at the bottom of the stairs outside of the museum near the garden's maze in the dark of night. She leaned back and rested on her elbows. She had removed her contact lenses a while ago and so now, her true, hazel gold eyes were locked onto the stars.<p>

'No one can tell me that a hell doesn't exist,' she thought, feeling devoid of any and all emotion. 'But I don't deserve love or any kindness. I deserve everything that is coming to me.'

She heard a pair of footsteps come up behind her but Jasmine didn't care. Nothing mattered to her at this point in time anyway.

Jasmine shut her eyes against her better judgment and heard the individual walk in front of her, crouching down after that person closed the distance. She felt a hand caress her cheek and Jasmine's eyes snapped open. A pair of nightmarish amber eyes were locked onto her and Jasmine parted her lips.

Vanitas smiled, looking as handsome as ever in his own dark tuxedo. He stroked her chin with his thumb. "Merry Christmas, my love."


	17. Chapter 17: A Lover's Heart Part 2

**Author's Comments: **I'm glad that everyone seemed to enjoy the newest chapter. I want to thank everyone for reading, faving, following, alerting and give thanks to the reviewers: **UnwrittenMemory, OmraxXV, Sookdeo, Sarah K.R., LouFF13KH2, animechick247, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu,** and** Frooky90**. Thanks everyone. Tell me what you think of this chapter, okay? Take care!

* * *

><p>Vanitas' smile was still present despite the fact that Jasmine now had a gun pressed to his forehead. "You know, I imagined our first interaction in over a year to be a little more romantic than this…"<p>

Jasmine remained silent despite all that was going on in her head and in her heart. Here he was, the man she had been waiting to see for over a year. The man who turned her entire life upside down and caused her to take a downward spiral and lose everything she'd ever loved and cared about. What could one possibly say to a person like that?

Vanitas' gave her a once over, nodding in approval. "You look absolutely stunning," He then added mischievously, "but you'd be even more gorgeous if you were on my arm."

There was nothing in terms of dialogue coming from Jasmine's end. This caused Vanitas to become visibly irritated.

"If I give someone a complement—which I rarely do—it would be nice to receive a sign of appreciation."

Jasmine flipped off the safety of her gun and prepared to fire but she was frozen. It was very simple. All she had to do was pull the trigger and her problems would be over. She could finally have her life back.

Vanitas sighed and his gaze now rested on the party inside. "Are you still mad about that scar I left on your back? Trust me, with all the money I still have we can get it taken care of…after the wedding of course."

Jasmine sneered viciously in an attempt to cover up her inner conflict. 'Why the hell can't I shoot him? What am I waiting for?'

Vanitas put his hand on the hand Jasmine used to hold the gun, and lowered it to her side. "Come on, Faye. Let's just enjoy our Christmas together and leave. There's no need to make this a production."

Jasmine waited for Vanitas to finish before she struck him across the face with her gun, causing him to cry out in pain and hold his face. Vanitas stared at her in shock and drew back his hand. She had sliced his cheek and it was bleeding.

She knew what she had to do next. Jasmine kicked off her shoes while Vanitas was stunned and fled into the labyrinth gardens out in front of her.

Vanitas wiped the blood clean from his face and smiled before reaching into his jacket, pulling out a handgun. His eyes locked onto Jasmine and a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. Once she had disappeared into the dimly lit gardens, he began to pursue her.

"I have to say," he called out with a chuckle, "this cat and mouse game never gets old!"

* * *

><p>"I don't understand what's taking so long," Prompto sighed dramatically. Him, Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus stared at the laptop screen while one of their associates sat in a library study room in the museum waiting for their mysterious guest to show up.<p>

Noctis shifted uncomfortably against the wall, turning his attention away from the screen. Something wasn't right about this mission even though things were going according to plan. For some reason beyond his understanding Noctis believed that he should have stayed with Jasmine or at least brought her up there with the rest of the team.

"It's taking much longer than expected," Ignis inhaled sharply and pushed back his seat, pacing around the bookshelves. "Our intel says that the meeting should be taking place at 9:30. It's 9:35."

Gladiolus loaded up one of the shotguns. His eyes widened as he saw two people enter the study room. "Guys! They're here."

Ignis rushed over and studied the screen carefully, thinking out loud and explaining the scene to Noctis. "Two people, one man and one woman. The man appears to be in his early twenties: spiky black hair, pale skin and hazel eyes. The woman is tall, fair-skinned as well with blond hair."

Upon hearing the woman's description, Noctis ran over to the laptop to get a good look at the person. His eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong, Noct?" Prompto was unsettled by Noctis' reaction to the woman on the screen.

Noctis drew a gun from the inside of his jacket. "Valentine ran into a woman with that description when we went to retrieve the documents a while ago. Zoom in on her face," he commanded.

Ignis followed Noctis' orders and zoomed in on the live footage. Noctis' hand tightened on the gun.

"Should we have left Miss Valentine alone down there?" Prompto asked. "I mean, yesterday we had to patch her up because she'd been shot."

"Miss Valentine can handle herself," Gladiolus replied calmly. "She's one of the most highly regarded young SOLDIERs in the field right now. I'm sure that she's more than capable of handling high society crowds."

Ignis' eyes widened and took in the scene before him playing on his laptop. The trio were conversing and one of the SOLDIER operatives handed the spikey-haired man an envelope. A few seconds later, the blond pulled a gun from inside her jacket and shot the member of SOLDIER square in the face.

Noctis cursed. He took off his jacket and threw it to the ground, searching for the duffel that carried the team's weapons.

"This isn't good," Gladiolus tensed up, still shocked over what he had just seen.

"That woman," Noctis said between breaths as he slipped on a bullet-proof vest, "is Stella Flueret and she crossed paths with Valentine on our last assignment together."

Prompto and Gladiolus shot Ignis a look of confusion as if to ask him for an explanation on who this "Stella" person was.

Noctis continued to explain. "She's one of the most dangerous underground mercenaries in the business." He glanced at the screen and saw the pair heading towards the elevator. Noctis grabbed a gun, slid it into his shoulder holster. "I'm going to find Valentine."

"Wait Noct!" Prompto yelled after him. "We'll come with you!"

By the time the blond finished speaking, Noctis had already closed the elevator doors and was descending back down towards the party presumably to get his partner.

It was Gladiolus who broke the silence. "Do you think that Noctis knows that woman?"

"Who?" Prompto's eyebrows shot up.

Gladiolus searched through his things and held a handgun as well as a cell phone. "Stella," he answered, "Noctis seemed a little_ off_ when Ignis zoomed in on her face."

Ignis adjusted his glasses and gave a heavy sigh. All these outside individuals were making it hard to concentrate on the mission at hand. "We'll do a search on her later after Noctis and Miss Valentine capture the pair. Until then," he tapped the laptop screen, "let's get that body out of there before someone stumbles in on him."

Prompto nodded. "It would just be _our_ luck that someone finds a corpse in the library and starts a panic."

* * *

><p>Sora sat Riku down in his bedroom. The spikey-haired youth told his parents that Riku wasn't feeling well in order to keep him from going back to his house completely intoxicated. Lucky for Sora, his parents were still at the event and didn't catch Riku's scene in front of the guests. If Riku's parents saw him as he was, he'd be in serious trouble for sure. While Sora was upstairs putting Riku to bed, Kairi was searching the house for anything to give Riku to prevent him from getting, what was sure to be, the hangover of the century.<p>

Once Riku was lying down on the sofa in Sora's room, the younger boy removed his jacket and draped it across the back of his chair. Sora plopped down on the floor in front of Riku and gave him a hard stare. Despite them being best friends, Sora was still very disappointed in Riku's behavior.

"That was low—really low," Sora scolded.

Riku sat up against the headboard and rubbed his temples. His head was killing him. "What was low?"

'He's sobering up,' Sora realized. He narrowed his bright blue eyes, disappointment clear on his face. "You know what," he replied testily, "how could you say those things to Jasmine? After everything she's been through? I've never seen you act like that."

Riku squinted and rolled over so that he didn't have to be a victim to his current light-sensitivity. Hangovers were definitely something he would be sure to avoid in the future. "We can't trust her—I can't trust her. Look at what she's done," he answered weakly. "I can't believe that you're taking her side."

"I am being honest here, Riku! Something you clearly need right now! Sora jumped to his feet, sick and tired of seeing his friend act so harshly. "You didn't always treat Jasmine right either. Half the time you were a complete jerk. I don't think she should have accepted your proposal. She was wrong, very wrong. But was what you said called for? No way! But think about it, Riku: don't you think it's a little strange that she would just get up and leave like that?"

Riku searched for a pillow to cover his head with. "Sora," he slurred, "you're talking too loud…" Just when he had found a nearby pillow to cover his head, Sora yanked it away and threw it aside.

Sora bent down and looked Riku dead in the eye. "Think about it! VANITAS is still out there!"

Riku blinked, his eyes widening.

"I know you didn't forget about him," Sora placed his hands on his knees, "Vanitas is still alive. Vanitas is AFTER Jasmine…what part of this don't you get?" He yelled.

Kairi walked into the room with a tall glass of water in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other. "He'll probably be dehydrated when he wakes up so he needs this water and some vitamins."

Sora took the items from her and held the glass out to Riku. "Drink," he said simply.

Riku mumbled something incoherent under his breath before taking the glass and drinking it down slowly.

Kairi pulled Sora aside and stood close. "Aria called me," she whispered, "she's really upset."

"I'd be shocked if she wasn't," Sora crossed his arms over his chest, "what did she say? Is she going to break up with Riku?"

The redhead didn't get a clear answer from Riku's current girlfriend. "She didn't say that she would. Aria chalked it up to him being drunk and bad timing." Kairi watched Riku place the glass on the floor and roll over on his side, most likely about to pass out. When his back was to them, she dragged Sora out of the room and shut the door.

"You and I both know that Riku is still in love with Jasmine," she stated bluntly.

Sora scratched his head. "Yeah, I figured…"

"So what happens next?" Kairi leaned against the doorframe and concentrated, racking her brain for an idea on how to handle the situation in front of them. "It's clear that those two need to talk…"

Sora's face was sullen. "Even though Jasmine is tough, I don't think she'll want too much to do with Riku, especially after what he said to her. Besides, we'd actually have to know where she lives to go see her. Something tells me that she's not the easiest person to track down."

The redhead pulled her hair out of her face. "No kidding. She could be anywhere. You don't suppose Tifa would know anything, would you?"

"Hmm," Sora mused over the thought, "I'm not sure Tifa knows either." He groaned in frustration. "It's all so confusing."

"I think," Kairi started, "that we should go to Tifa anyway." Sora looked up, clearly intrigued by the idea. "Think about it, Sora. Tifa and her friends were able to track down Vanitas and Jasmine when she was kidnapped. I'm sure that they could help." Kairi placed a hand over her heart. "I'm sure they miss her just as much as we do."

Sora nodded fervently. "You're right. Let's try and see Tifa tomorrow to tell her what's going on." Sora trailed off, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's the matter?" Kairi asked.

Sora was hesitant to answer but he figured that it would be best to start opening up. He'd tell Kairi about the Vanitas situation another time. Right now, their focus was on Riku and Jasmine. "You know, I'm starting to think that Roxas might know something too."

"Really?" Kairi's eyes widened. "Why would Roxas know anything?"

Sora scratched his chin. "I dunno. It's a gut feeling."

"Do you think that maybe they've seen each other since the restaurant incident?"

Sora recalled a couple of times when he'd visited Roxas on the university campus. He wasn't like his usual, relaxed, carefree self. Roxas seemed a little bit on edge, in somewhat of a daze and just off-kilter. "That's a possibility. And to be honest, aside from Naminé, I think that Roxas is the _one _person Jasmine would see if it were to be any of us."

Kairi looked to the floor. The way Roxas defended Jasmine when Riku yelled at her seemed a little more…passionate than he would when taking up for another one of their friends. "Do you think…." She didn't want to allow her thoughts to go any further but she knew that it was a valid point, "…that Roxas might still have feelings for her too?"

Sora threw his hands up in the air and slipped down to the floor, groaning as he did so. "Since when did things have to be so complicated?"

Kairi chuckled and joined Sora on the floor, taking his hands in hers. "Well, you always said when we were little that you wanted an adventure, right? Now you've got one revolving around your crazy cousin. Happy now?"

The spiky haired boy blushed and turned his head away. Sora was still shocked that Kairi had such an effect on him. "I should've listened when my mom said "Be careful of what you wish for" or something like that."

* * *

><p>Jasmine was thankful that she'd visited this garden previously years ago. However, she was a little less than pleased that she was running through the gardens at night, barefoot, with Vanitas trailing behind her with a gun ready.<p>

She weaved her way through the maze, knowing that if she kept taking left turns that she would eventually reach the center of the garden. There, she would have more lighting and could better figure out an escape route. From what she remembered from the last time she went to this museum, she knew that there was supposed to be a grate nearby that, when lifted, led one underground. Jasmine knew that it was dark down there and she'd never been under the museum, but she'd rather take her chances at this point.

Jasmine knew that she couldn't fight here with Vanitas. If either of their bullets stray and she ends up hitting an unsuspecting visitor at the charity event inside, she'd have a few more problems on her hands that she wouldn't want to deal with.

"It's taken me a while to find you," she heard Vanitas shout. Jasmine hurried along, keeping her gun close to her side in case she truly _had _to use it. "I should have known that you would be with your little friends. You're very predictable that way."

Jasmine cursed under her breath. Had she of done more research on the event, she would have known that Sora and the others were on the guest list. She was being careless now, making crucial mistakes. It was as if she was throwing all her training in SOLDIER aside. It seemed like the closer she was getting to her friends, the more she was reverting back to her old, distracted, fragile self.

Vanitas walked at a leisurely pace. He'd been to this place before and knew at least two of the routes that Jasmine could take to escape. "Despite the number of people in attendance tonight, you stood out the most like some fairytale princess," he chuckled, "just like Cinderella losing her glass slipper."

Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief when she finally made it to the center of the garden. Under the gazebo was an escape route under a grate that led back down under the museum and out to the front. The problem? It would be pitch black down there and travelling through an enclosed area nearly blind and barefoot was not a good idea.

"I'm almost there," Vanitas yelled.

Jasmine walked with her back to the garden and hid behind one of the other entrances to the gazebo. She held her gun close and waited for Vanitas to appear.

A rustle nearby caused Jasmine to jump and she snatched up the person who had crept up behind her. When Jasmine realized who she had snatched, her eyes widened in horror. "Roxas, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

The blond held his hands up defensively and found himself staring at the gun pointed at him. "I came to find you," he breathed, blue eyes wild. "What the hell are you doing with _that_?"

Jasmine screamed inwardly. Roxas should NOT be here. He should be back inside with the rest of the group. Vanitas was close and Roxas couldn't afford to be caught in the crossfire. Jasmine racked her brain for ideas and tried to suppress the fear that was welling up.

She took his hand and stared to run. "Keep up and don't say a word," she whispered.

Roxas and Jasmine took off running through the maze with the latter leading them. Having Roxas with her was dangerous. She could protect herself just fine but to have a civilian with her was definitely a problem. Jasmine's only hope of taking care of Vanitas was to leave Roxas somewhere and then go back to face a much bigger problem.

Once Jasmine was sure that Vanitas was a good distance away, she pushed Roxas into the bushes and covered a hand over his mouth.

"Listen to me," she whispered. Roxas could sense the urgency in her voice and listened closely. "Vanitas is in the garden, right now and I need for you to get out of here _immediately_."

Roxas removed her hand. "WHAT? Are you kidding me?" He quickly glanced around to make sure that no one could hear him. "Then YOU need to leave too."

Jasmine pressed her body closer to Roxas' so that way she could drop the volume of her voice lower. "Roxas, this is not up for discussion. Vanitas is my problem, not yours."

"Jasmine," Roxas grabbed her wrists forcefully, "I'm not going to leave you here with him."

Jasmine pulled herself out of Roxas' grip and took a step back, turning the gun on him.

Roxas' eyes widened in shock and he just stood there, watching her closely. "Jasmine…"

Her artificially-colored eyes hardened despite the churning in her stomach. "I will shoot you Roxas if you don't leave."

Roxas knew better. Roxas knew Jasmine better. "You wouldn't really shoot me, would you?"

Jasmine flipped off the safety. "I am not going to let you get involved any further in this. It was a mistake on my part for deciding to see you. I'm sorry, but if you don't leave right now, you give me no choice."

"Jasmine," Roxas said cautiously, taking a step forward.

"You can leave here on your own," she threatened, "or I can drag you away unconsciously. Take your pick."

Loud clapping broke the heavy silence between the two and Jasmine's face paled. She looked over her shoulder to see Vanitas standing a few yards away from the pair with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Vanitas leaned back against the bushes and pocketed his own gun. "You always give a good show. Now, I would've rather put a few bullets in your ex's head _personally_, but I admit it's actually more exciting to see you do it yourself."

Jasmine flipped the gun on Vanitas and made sure to stand between him and Roxas. 'Great,' she cringed mentally, 'this is the LAST thing that I needed.'

"Roxas is it?" Vanitas looked past Jasmine and waved at the blond.

"What the hell do you want?" Roxas snapped, hiding his discomfort like a professional. Vanitas' cheerful smile was not comforting in the least.

Vanitas shoved his hands in his pockets and casually walked over to Jasmine. "I think the woman wants you to leave. While I'd enjoy it if she killed you right here and now, I don't think that it's such a good idea given the amount of people in the area."

Roxas stepped forward. "You can go to hell," he yelled.

"This is a game for adults and it's between Jasmine and I," Vanitas sneered, giving him a haughty stare. "You have no place here. I suggest you leave like she asks or else," he reached into his jacket and patted his hand over the gun, "I'll take care of you personally."

'This has gotten out of hand,' Jasmine realized. While Vanitas was momentarily distracted she struck him across the face once again with the gun, causing him to stumble back and curse loudly. With Vanitas stunned in this brief moment, she sent a quick kick to his stomach and shouted, "ROXAS! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Roxas was defiant. "You can't fight him—"

"JUST GO!" she roared, jumping back from Vanitas. Jasmine surveyed the area and realized that where they were standing was a ledge with at least a ten foot drop into another part of the garden. There were bushes below and Jasmine was sure that Roxas would not be able to climb over it and interfere any longer. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. 'Forgive me, Roxas.' Jasmine ran over to the blond and gave him a harsh shove backwards where stumbled and fell backwards into the bushes below.

Roxas groaned in pain when he hit the bushes. He landed on his arm and knew that either something had been fractured or sprained.

"A bit dramatic, don't you think?" Vanitas teased as he watched Roxas pull himself to his feet.

Jasmine didn't respond. Instead, she took off running again and this time in the direction of the party.

What Jasmine didn't anticipate was Vanitas sprinting after her. 'Why the hell can't I kill this asshole?' she lamented. 'What is _wrong _with me? I've waited for this moment. What's the problem?'

Upon turning the corner, Jasmine nearly ran full-force into another person and narrowly dodged them. When she finally stopped and regained her footing, her eyes widened when she saw the mysterious blond girl who had followed her earlier standing at the entrance of the museum with a shotgun in her hands aimed directly at Jasmine.

Vanitas came to a halt and smiled. "Your timing is excellent, Stella. Knock her out."

Jasmine swore and took a shot at the woman named "Stella" with her gun, narrowly missing the tall, fast blond.

Stella's eyes narrowed. She knew that Jasmine would not be able to fight at full capacity knowing that there was a chance that her bullets could stray and hit one of the party goers inside. Here she had the advantage and to complete her mission she was to use this against the raven-haired young woman.

Stella charged forward and used her gun as a melee weapon to attack Jasmine and save on bullets. Jasmine sidestepped Stella and gracefully knocked her off her feet by kicking at her legs. Before Jasmine could jump on Stella the blond rolled out of the way and slapped the girl across the face and sent her sprawling backwards.

Jasmine licked her lips slowly and realized that Stella had split it. Using her training, she suppressed her anger and shot carefully at Stella, grazing her left leg and causing her to fall to her knees. Jasmine ran forward and grabbed Stella by her loose blond hair, holding her in place while she rapidly punched the injured blond in her midsection. Once done, she threw Stella aside and reached for the gun she dropped onto to go flying a few feet away from a kick to her gut. When she looked up, she saw Vanitas standing over her with his gun pressed to her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a menacing voice familiar to Jasmine rang out.

When Jasmine found the origin of the voice, her jaw dropped and a wave of relief washed over her. "Noctis?"

Jasmine's partner was now standing over Vanitas. In one hand was a small handgun. In the other hand was a tactical knife that Noctis was pressing lightly to Vanitas' throat.

Vanitas froze and lowered the gun. He smirked. "I should have known that you would have help."

Police sirens screamed through the night and began to pull up near the museum, startling the people inside the charity event.

Vanitas shook his head. "Looks like I'll have to see you another time."

Before Jasmine could respond, Vanitas had quickly freed himself from under Noctis' knife and shot the young man, sending Noctis falling back.

"Noctis!" Jasmine shouted frantically. She rushed over to Noctis' side and realized that he was now bleeding from his shoulder profusely. He sat up, claiming that everything was alright and glared at his attacker.

"Stella," Vanitas said rather calmly as he tossed the gun aside on the lawn, "we're leaving."

The blond pulled herself to her feet and nodded. She followed Vanitas into the gardens once more but not before stealing a quick glance at Jasmine and Noctis. Her eyes lingered for a few moments on the injured young man before she turned and disappeared along with her superior.

Once they were gone, Jasmine analyzed the wound. It was not life-threatening, but it definitely needed to be tended to.

The doors flew open and Ignis' team spotted the pair on the ground and rushed to them.

Prompto skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Stella and that guy got away," Noctis explained calmly with a slight strain in his voice. "He was going to kill Valentine."

Jasmine laid Noctis' head in her lap and hung her head in shame.

Ignis was clearly irritated. "Why didn't you kill him? This isn't like you to fail. You could have gotten yourself and Noctis killed," he shouted.

Gladiolus was reaching into the duffel bag and grabbed a towel to help stop the bleeding. "Ignis," he said calmly, "stop being so hard on her."

Ignis adjusted his glasses and shook his head. "This assignment is over. We need to head back and take care of Noctis." His eyes then fell on Jasmine again and he watched her remove her contact lenses. Jasmine pulled out a lighter and then burned the lenses to keep anyone from finding any trace of her fingerprints. "You are supposed to shoot to kill," he scolded her. "I've never seen you let yourself get into such a position. It's like you froze." He helped Noctis to his feet and passed him over to Prompto. "It's not like you to be this weak, Valentine."

Jasmine kept her eyes glued to the ground and gritted her teeth. She really was losing her edge…

"How would that feel Miss Valentine," Ignis began severely, "to know that you were responsible for the death of your partner because you couldn't pull the trigger and kill an enemy?" He walked past her and the group began to make their way to their cars.

Noctis glanced at Jasmine who appeared to be struggling with keeping her emotions in check. He faced forward and began to walk on his own, planning to speak to her when they both returned home that evening.

Jasmine found her shoes right where she left them and sat on the cold, stone steps. She slipped on the first shoe easily and then began sliding the second one on. However, just as she was about to adjust the strap she paused, dropped her head once again and cradled it in her arm.

'What the hell am I doing? I'm ruining everything I've worked for. I can't go back to being that weak again," a memory of her with her friends flashed through her mind, 'I can't go back to that again. I can't be that weak again….'


	18. Chapter 18: Regroup and Rebuild

Author's Comments: Thank you guys for the reads! It means a lot. I appreciate all the hits, faves, alerts, follows and the reviews from **Sarah K.R, Back2Back14, Guest, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, animechick247, LouFF13KH2,** and **Sookdeo**. Thank you guys so much! Tell me what you think and enjoy! Take care!

* * *

><p><em>Riku's eyes shot open and he blinked back against the dull light overhead. He rolled over and buried his face in the covers and inhaled deeply, realizing that the bed he was lying in was not his own. <em>

_The events from the previous night flooded his mind and Riku began to feel sick to his stomach. 'I can't believe that I blew up like that in front of everyone at Naminé's event,' he lamented, 'I sure made an ass out of myself.' Riku sat up straight and jumped back in shock. When he fell asleep, he was in Sora's bedroom. Now that his vision had cleared Riku realized that he was in another bedroom altogether different. _

_Riku heard a clacking coming from down the hall and slowly pulled himself to his feet. This place was not his own. He had no idea what would be waiting for him should he decide to wander the rest of the house or apartment that he was in. However Riku knew that staying in the bedroom wouldn't answer any of his questions so he inhaled to gather himself and left the bedroom._

_Like the bedroom, the apartment's color scheme was white on white from the tile floors, walls, carpet and furniture. While the apartment was simple and elegant, it had a lonely aura that did not sit well with Riku. In fact, it depressed him more than anything. _

_He made his way to the giant floor to ceiling window and realized that he was on Radiant Garden. He pressed a hand to the glass. 'How did I get here?'_

_The clacking ceased and Riku turned around. A pair of footsteps startled Riku but not as much as the person who was connected to the noise. Jasmine was wearing an oversized white t-shirt with her hair hanging loose and a pair of matching white slippers with a kind, yet sad smile on her face. _

"_Good morning," she said gently. _

_Riku was too stunned to say anything. _

_Jasmine smiled ruefully and held up a skillet. "I'm sorry for making so much noise," she leaned against the wall and pointed to the kitchen behind her, "I was trying to be as quiet as possible when making breakfast."_

_Riku spotted the ring that he'd given her a long time ago and his eyes widened. 'What the—'_

_Jasmine motioned to the dining room table where a plate with steaming hot food sat. "Go on, have a seat." She made her way over to the seat opposite of where the food was and Riku followed wordlessly. Once he was seated, he stared in awe at the food and then his gaze fell on Jasmine who folded her hands and leaned against the table. "You should eat before your food gets cold." She brushed a strand of hair over her ear and the ring flashed in the light. "It's not every day that I can be here and cook breakfast for my husband. I made sure to cook all your favorites. French toast, a sausage omlette…"_

_Riku leaned back and stared at her incredulously. "Husband?"_

_She chuckled at Riku's confusion. "I've been Mrs. Riku Miyano for a few months now. That makes you my husband," she joked. _

"_We aren't married," Riku said firmly. His heart was racing. 'What the hell is going on here?'_

_Jasmine threw her head back and held out her hand, once more showing him the ring. "Tell that to the bank. The bill for the flowers alone was more than my tuition for a semester."_

_Riku began to shake in anger. All the events of last night played over in his mind like a movie. There's no way that anything Jasmine could be telling him was true. _

"_You're a liar."_

_She blinked in confusion and then smirked. "If you want to see the bill yourself, be my guest—"_

_Riku threw his hands on the table and jumped out of his seat, throwing the chair back a few feet. Jasmine however did not budge. _

"_This isn't real!" He shouted. Riku pointed a finger accusingly at Jasmine who leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. To him, it seemed like she was sitting back and enjoying a show which further infuriated Riku. "You LEFT me? REMEMBER? There's no way in hell that I'd marry you!"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" Jasmine challenged._

"_Don't act like you don't remember what you did, you manipulative witch!" Riku yelled. "You took off and left everyone like we didn't mean a thing. I would never marry anyone who'd do that to the people who supposedly mattered the most."_

_Jasmine sighed. "You really should calm down. I don't need my husband dying of a heart attack."_

_Riku rushed Jasmine and pulled her to her feet by her shoulders. He shook her and glared at her fiercely. "How could you leave me like that, Faye? How could you do this to me? Why can't you leave me alone?"_

_Suddenly, a twisted smile replaced the one she had and her eyes went wild. Riku was startled. It was as if she had flipped back into that evil persona. _

"_While I'm the one capable of a lot of evil," she admitted. Even the way she spoke was dark. "You're no angel yourself, Riku. If memory serves, you made an ass out of yourself at the party by becoming a drunken mess by calling the woman you love a whore." Jasmine sneered. "I know your mother raised you better than that." She pulled herself from Riku's grip and placed a hand on her hip. "Not like a gentleman," she stared off to the side and leaned against the wall, "more like some classless jackass."_

"_I don't love you anymore," Riku argued, fists balled. _

_Jasmine rolled her eyes. "That's not what you told Roxas when you'd had all those glasses of champagne—which you should probably leave alone. You clearly can't hold your liquor. You've got a terrible case of word vomit."_

"_I don't love you anymore, Jasmine," he said once more. However, this time, the declaration was less believable, even to him. _

_Jasmine pursed her lips and have him a half-lidded stare. "Drunken words are sober thoughts, Riku. Alcohol doesn't warp your feelings. It only amplifies your thoughts. No matter how much you try and pull Aria in, you and I both know that your heart belongs to me."_

_Riku took a step back. 'This is definitely a dream. There's no way she would know that.' He cleared his throat and silence set in between the pair, lasting for what felt like hours. "You're sure of that?"_

_Jasmine hummed then and waltzed into the kitchen. She shifted through the drawers and returned, holding a revolver. Riku's heart began to race and he slowly began backing away from her. Still humming, she loaded several bullets into the gun._

"_I'm sure," she said, the twisted smile returning. Jasmine held the gun to her head and Riku's eyes widened in fear. "I'd be willing to bet my life on it." She started to pull the trigger and then—_

* * *

><p>Roxas parked his car in front of Tifa's house and shut the door, followed soon after by Sora and Kairi.<p>

The redhead slid on her gloves. It was colder than usual this December. "What if she's not home?" Kairi glanced around. "There's no car in the driveway."

Roxas made his way to the doorstep. "Tifa sometimes parks her car in the garage." He knocked on the door and stepped back. "She used to leave her car out all the time and let Jasmine use the garage."

Sora and Kairi simultaneously uttered an "Oh" before falling silent again. It was Sora's idea to go to Tifa and ask for anything regarding Jasmine's living arrangement. He hadn't asked the blond yet about his possible lingering feelings and decided to let him cool down about his confrontation with Riku before bringing up such as sensitive subject.

"If she's not here, we should leave a note or something," Kairi mentioned.

Sora's gaze fell on Roxas who was uncharacteristically on edge. He noticed that Roxas had his arm bandaged. When he asked Roxas about it, the blond told him "later" and immediately left the room. Sora believed that something else happened after Jasmine left and he was definitely going to figure out what it was.

The door swung open and Tifa's eyes widened in surprise. "Sora? Kairi? Roxas?" Her wine-colored eyes passed over the three and she immediately pulled them all into a tight embrace. "It's so good to see you three!"

Sora laughed and returned the hug. "Same here, Tifa."

Once they were free, Tifa invited the trio inside her home and ushered them into the living room. Several boxes of Christmas decorations were laying idly by the bare tree and the group sat on the couch that wasn't covered with ornaments and other presents.

"Did you have a good Christmas, Ms. Lockhart?" Kairi asked politely as she pulled off her gloves.

Tifa nodded and smiled. "Thank you for asking, Kairi." She headed to the kitchen. "Would any of you like some hot chocolate?"

Sora raised his hand and waved it wildly. "I would!"

Roxas laughed and pulled his hand down. "She can't see you dork," he teased.

Sora pouted and sank into the sofa.

"Thanks, Tifa," Roxas called out, "we'll all have some."

When Tifa returned with the cups of hot chocolate, she sat on a couch across from them. "What can I do for you all? It's been so long since we've seen each other."

"I know," Kairi answered, "we haven't been by the restaurant in a while."

"Well I'm opening up another one on Radiant Garden so I might see you all around, especially since I'm sure you'll all be attending university there," she added with a smile.

Sora inhaled deeply after the idle chit chat had died down about school, university and their holidays. This was going to be a tough conversation. "We saw Jasmine last night at Naminé's art show," the chocolate-haired boy blurted out.

Tifa was just about to take a sip of her beverage and then stopped to place it on the table in front of her. "You did? How is she? Is she okay?"

Kairi and Sora's heads drooped and everyone from the group sighed.

"I guess she's okay," Roxas trailed off.

"It wasn't exactly a pleasant, heart-felt reunion," Kairi admitted shyly.

Tifa leaned back, knowing that things did not go well by the solemn looks on everyone's faces. "Well, what happened?"

Sora scratched his head. "I really don't know why she was there really. She came with some guy."

Kairi looked up. "Wait, wasn't that the same guy who was with her at the restaurant?"

"Yeah," Sora snapped his fingers, "come to think of it, it was the same guy…"

Tifa nodded, trying to hide her anxiousness. "Go on."

Kairi was hesitant to explain the next part but it wouldn't be fair to Tifa if they hid anything from her. After all she was pretty much Jasmine's mother. "Riku and her got into it."

Tifa cringed. "What did they say?"

Sora shook his head. "Jasmine didn't say much. Riku was yelling at her. He's still mad that she left him."

"That doesn't excuse what he said to her," Roxas quipped, balling and releasing his fists. "Riku was way out of line."

Kairi attempted to calm Roxas down. "We agree with you. Riku didn't have the right to talk to her like that."

Tifa looked to Sora for answers. He spoke while Kairi was working with Roxas. "Riku is mad that Jasmine left. Apparently he proposed to her the day of the concert, which was the day she took off."

"He WHAT?" Tifa yelled.

Sora blinked. "You didn't know?"

Tifa stared off to the side, sadness painting her soft face. "I didn't get to see her before she left to hang out with Riku. We never had that discussion."

"Riku is a great guy, but he can be really jealous and hold a serious grudge. He's really hurt and he said a lot of really nasty things to Jasmine last night. After that she took off and we haven't seen her since," Sora explained.

"Let me guess, you don't want to tell me what he said for fear that I'll kill him, right?"

The three of them nodded.

"He was really drunk," Sora told her. "I've never seen him drink before like that. He's at my house right now sleeping it off."

Tifa shook her head. "That's disappointing. I never imagined him of acting out like that. Still, part of me sees where his anger is coming from."

Sora spoke now, the determination clear in his voice. "There's got to be something to all of Jasmine's appearances. We really want to find out what happened to her so we can get things back to normal. We're afraid that something bad is going to happen. Please Tifa," he pleaded. "Can you help us?"

Tifa was silent for the longest time. Since she had been advised by Vincent to keep quiet about Jasmine's activities, she didn't want to possibly risk Jasmine's safety by letting her whereabouts slip. However, Tifa had a bad feeling about Jasmine's situation and seeing as she kept appearing, it meant that she needed to break her silence and help out as best she could before someone got seriously hurt.

"Jasmine was forced to leave Riku's mansion because of her uncle Vincent. He believed that she'd be safer if she left the island. If there's anyone who can look out for her, it's her uncle," she said.

The group looked from one person to the other and Sora smiled.

"See? I KNEW Jasmine wouldn't just leave Riku without a good reason!" He cheered.

"Vincent told me that she was forced to write a note saying "goodbye" to him and they left," Tifa continued. "I know Jasmine. She loved Riku with all her heart."

Somehow, Tifa's words hurt Roxas deeply. As much as he always cared for her, it seemed as though she loved Riku so much more. He knew this, but to hear it in words from someone close to Jasmine pained him even more than his thoughts.

"Does that mean you know where she lives now?" Kairi spoke up. "We need to find her."

"I'm afraid that I can't help you with that," Tifa sighed, dashing their hopes. "I know at one point she lived with Vincent but now from what I gather she lives somewhere completely different."

Sora's hopes were dashed. He really thought that Tifa might have more answers.

"But," Tifa thought hard about her choice of words. Vincent had given her specific instructions on how to handle Jasmine's friends. She was going to be cautious, but she was not going to pretend like she didn't know anything. "She does live on Radiant Garden and she is a university student there."

Roxas' eyes widened in shock. "I've never seen her on campus."

Tifa laughed. "She's good at making herself scarce. I'm sure she's taking some online classes and showing up for exams. Knowing her, she's probably trying to get some of the college experience."

"Plus I'm sure she's avoiding Riku and his new girlfriend," Kairi added tiredly.

Tifa frowned. "And how's _that _going?" She already knew the answer but wanted one from one of them anyway.

"Last night, Aria told Riku that she loved him and Riku straight out told her that he didn't believe her," Kairi replied. "She's really upset."

"Riku's batting a thousand isn't he?" Tifa rolled her eyes. "He needs to come to terms with his feelings or else he'll destroy any relationship that he tries to be in."

"Well," Sora was cheerful. They now had a place to start looking. "We have a clear direction of where we need to start looking. I'm sure we can look her up in the student records or something."

Tifa brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I think you guys should be careful," she warned.

Sora and the others were not comforted by the tone of Tifa's voice.

"Jasmine's parents went missing a few weeks ago," she explained, watching all the faces in the room pale. "It's nice that you're so interested in looking out for Jasmine's well-being, but you need to know when to stop and let things play out. Vanitas is still around."

"Her parents are missing?" Kairi gasped.

"They disappeared from their home a while ago. No one has seen or heard from them. Her house on Twilight Town was a complete mess. They were definitely kidnapped."

Sora grimaced. He knew exactly who was responsible for this.

"Vanitas showed up at the party last night," Roxas deadpanned.

"WHAT?" Sora and Kairi shouted, jumping from their seats.

Tifa's eyes hardened. "How do you know that?"

Roxas sighed and hung his head low, closing his eyes. "Because I saw him. I went after Jasmine and she told me so herself. He was stalking her in the garden."

"Then what happened?" Kairi asked.

"She threatened to shoot me if I didn't leave," he admitted, drawing gasps from everyone in the room. "I don't know if she was really going to do it but it didn't matter because Vanitas showed up anyway. He was probably going to shoot me if I didn't leave. Then Jasmine pushed me back off the ledge and I hurt my arm." Roxas pulled up the sleeve on his hoodie and revealed his bandaged arm. "I called the police after that and ran to get Naminé out of there."

"Roxas," Kairi began, "you can't keep secrets like that. It's dangerous! You could've gotten hurt!" Roxas held up his arm. "Well, more hurt," she corrected.

Tifa pursed her lips. This wasn't good. Vanitas was coming up on the radar more frequently. With the disappearance of Jasmine's parents, it was a sure thing that he was planning something big. "I don't understand why he's coming around you guys at such a close range."

"Vanitas probably believes that he won't get caught," Sora answered, "he's too cocky."

"He is your cousin after all Sora," Tifa recalled, "I'm sure if anyone knows him, it's probably you. We just have to hope that he stays away."

Sora felt the guilt drop down to the pit of his stomach. Because of Vanitas (indirectly) Roxas had actually gotten hurt. He needed to come clean about the bet he made with him. "I doubt it," he said slowly.

"Why is that, Sora?" Tifa asked, reading Sora's face and realizing that the boy was clearly troubled by something.

"Vanitas is going to come after Jasmine again," he admitted grimly. "He told me so after Jasmine vanished."

Kairi stared at Sora incredulously. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier, Sora?"

"Because if I told you, Vanitas would have come after you Kairi," Sora admitted painfully, "he's still upset that Jasmine destroyed that twenty million and bet that Riku and Jasmine wouldn't outsmart him again. If I didn't agree," Sora rested his arms on his knees and buried his face, "he'd do something to Kairi."

Tifa rushed over to Sora's side and hugged the boy. He'd been placed with a heavy burden that no young person should have to go through. Kairi put a hand on one of Sora's in an attempt to console him, still shocked and trying to take everything in.

"I didn't want him to hurt my friends again," Sora's voice was muffled as he spoke into Tifa's shoulder. "I just wanted him to leave us alone."

Tifa pulled Sora back and made him look her in the eye. This can only mean that Vanitas had been monitoring Sora for a year. Knowing Vanitas, he'd probably snatch up Kairi if he got wind that Sora had told anyone of the bet. However, with the stress, Sora most likely felt pressured to tell before things got any worse. "Listen to me Sora, I PERSONALLY will not let anything happen to ANY of you," she looked at Roxas, then Kairi and back to Sora, "I promise."

"So what happens next?" Roxas asked Tifa.

"From how Vanitas was talking," Sora answered Roxas, "it seems like he made another deal with Jasmine too before she disappeared. What that deal was, I don't know but I know that it can't be good."

"I'm going to tell Cloud and the gang so that we can get involved," Tifa pulled a cell phone out from her back pocket. "Until then, keep a low profile. I don't want you guys getting too involved in this. Does Riku know anything?"

Sora shook his head and pulled back further. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd expected Kairi and everyone else to be mad at him for keeping such a secret. Instead, they all took it in stride and were there to support him. He often forgot how amazing his friends were. "No. He doesn't like talking about Jasmine at all…or Vanitas for that matter."

"It doesn't matter if Riku is pissed off or not," Tifa released Sora and rose to her feet, "he needs to be aware of everything that's going on. In fact, with how things are turning out, he and that girl named Aria need to take a break. We don't need too many people in the equation."

"Well I'm sure Aria won't be too upset if Riku mentions a break to her," Roxas crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's hope so," Tifa stepped into the kitchen and dialed Cloud's number. "We don't need anyone else getting hurt."

* * *

><p>Noctis was sitting in the living room watching television while Jasmine was in the kitchen cooking the two of them dinner. Noctis had initially offered to take her to dinner somewhere but she declined, stating that she'd rather stay home. He glanced at his bandaged shoulder. Luckily for him, it was only grazed and the wound would heal soon. However, since the events at the charity function, Jasmine was even more quiet than usual which did nothing to help ease the tension between them.<p>

While Gladiolus was bandaging him up at SOLDIER headquarters, Ignis told him about his brief conversation with Valentine.

"_I don't understand that girl at all," Ignis said to Noctis, "she shouldn't have had trouble. It's not like her to be so weak."_

Noctis didn't say much after that. He'd never seen Jasmine show so much hesitation in her short career. Something definitely disturbed her that night and he would figure it out, but at another time.

The doorbell rang and Jasmine wordless made her way to the door, asking for the butler to step aside as she answered it.

Jasmine seemed less than pleased and she dug her hands into the pockets of her loose-fitting gray sweats. "Uncle," she glanced up at Vincent and adjusted her glasses, "this is a surprise."

Vincent Valentine, clad in his (admittedly odd) SOLDIER attire was standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face.

Noctis stood up upon seeing Vincent standing in the entryway. "Vincent, it's been a while."

Sparing no time for unnecessary banter, he nodded in acknowledgment to Noctis before taking Jasmine by the hand and leading her outside. Once the butler shut the door, he made his way over to Noctis who seemed quite disturbed at the moment.

"Would you like me to listen in on their conversation Master Caelum?" He offered jokingly.

Noctis shook his head. "It's okay."

"You know," the butler waited for Noctis to be sitting before he continued, "you seem to be quite troubled. Has something happened with you and Miss Valentine?"

Noctis rested his elbow on the arm of the sofa and set his cheek in the palm of his hands, closing his eyes. "Not exactly."

The butler sensed Noctis' desire to not explain what happened and changed the direction of the conversation. "Quiet as it's kept, despite her constant smoking, I actually enjoy having Miss Valentine around." Noctis opened his eyes but remained silent. "She's reserved, but she's very calm and tranquil. Plus," he chuckled, "Prompto enjoys her presence. I hope that you and Miss Valentine can sort through your problems. I'm sure that if you get past that tough exterior, she's quite a lovely young lady." The butler dismissed himself and left Noctis alone to his thoughts.

'Too bad it's impossible to get past that shell,' Noctis thought darkly to himself.

Jasmine leaned against the wall in the lobby near the elevators. Vincent crossed his arms over his chest and rested against the opposite wall.

"I know you know what happened," Jasmine decided to beat him to the punch and get this conversation over with. She already felt terrible for nearly costing Noctis his life. She'd already had her head chewed off by other SOLDIER personnel. Jasmine dreaded her training session with Tseng tomorrow. She knew that he wasn't going to give her an easy time.

Vincent frowned. "You need to be more careful. You didn't do enough research on the event last night. If you knew that your friends were to be there, you should have dropped the mission."

Jasmine bit her bottom lip, a habit she picked up from Yuffie a long time ago.

"Did you tell Noctis about Vanitas yet?" Jasmine's silence was an answer in its own right. "This is getting dangerous, Jasmine."

"I know this Uncle," she told him, guilt rising. "I nearly compromised the mission and almost cost my partner his life. This is all my fault."

Vincent stared at his niece long and hard. "You couldn't kill Vanitas," he stated bluntly.

Jasmine rested her head against the wall and kept her eyes focused on the city lights from nearby skyscrapers.

'I knew it,' Vincent realized. "I shouldn't say couldn't, but you wouldn't kill him."

"No," she sighed.

Vincent closed his eyes. 'She won't kill him because she still doesn't believe in taking a life.' He recalled going over her file with Tseng after one of her training sessions. When it came to one of the psychological examinations, Tseng reported that Jasmine rebelled against the idea of taking a human life no matter how heinous their crimes were. 'She's still got a fragment of her old self. However…' He glanced at Jasmine. 'With a situation like this, Jasmine may not be able to avoid something like killing Vanitas and walking away alive.'

"Ignis was right," Jasmine broke the silence, "I was weak. I should have been able to incapacitate Vanitas and captured him. My hesitation led to the failure of the mission."

"I also know that you've seen your old friends on various occasions," Vincent mentioned. "Do I need to have you move to Hollow Bastion?"

Jasmine shook her head fervently. "That won't be necessary. I am cutting all ties to them. I realize now that being with them as I am now only clouds my judgment."

'She's going to revert back to how she was before. Jasmine cannot exist with her friends and function as a member of SOLDIER,' Vincent thought.

"Besides," she flipped her braided hair over her shoulder, "we're too different now. We don't belong in the same world. In fact," Jasmine trailed off, recalling their different backgrounds. Her friends were part of the wealthy, affluent high class. She grew up in the middle class where her parents made good money, but not enough to be considered wealthy. Their futures were laid out for them at birth: the good life, the easy life. Jasmine was destined to work all her life and hope for the best. She could never reach their social status no matter how much or how hard she tried and she had to accept that it was best if she bowed out early on and made things easier on herself. "We never belonged in the same world to begin with."

"I won't argue with that. I just need for you to be careful," Vincent advised.

"I won't make the same mistake twice," she said to him, "I'll make sure of it."

Vincent tapped his fingers against his forearms. 'It's not that you need to be careful physically, but mentally as well.'

"Any news yet of my parents?" She asked casually.

"Nothing," he replied. "There are no leads. I'm going to look into this personally." Vincent headed towards the elevator and hit the "down" arrow. "You're going to have to tell Noctis sooner or later. Ignis will find out anyway. It's best if you told everyone the truth to avoid a potential blowout." Once the elevator arrived, Vincent stepped in and waved to his niece.

When Vincent was gone, Jasmine exhaled and bit her thumb. She was losing control over the situation once again, something she believed wouldn't happen.

Jasmine walked back to her apartment and made her way back to the kitchen. While Noctis' attention was focused on the television Jasmine sank to the floor and buried her face in her knees.

'I can't go back to the way I used to be,' she chanted multiple times, 'I can't let him get me again. I'll die before I let that happen. He can't win this time. He won't.'


	19. Chapter 19: Bonds

**Author's Comments**: Thank you all so much for reading, faving, following (I still can't get used to that one) and just taking the time out to review the story. I received 8 reviews which is a really nice number. Realistically, when I get them I get super excited because I REALLY wanna know what you guys think of the story and whether you guys like the chapter/story or not. You guys' input really means a lot to me and I thank you so much for taking the time out to write them. Thank **you LouFF13KH2, Sarah K.R, Frooky90, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, Back2Back14, Sookdeo, animechick247**, and **OmraxXV**. I promise you guys that from this chapter onward, whenever I get reviews, I will reply to them at the beginning of the next chapter because really, I care about what you all say.

On another note, thanks for looking into Poison! I've never actually received 8 reviews (huh, that must be my new lucky number or something) for a story with only one chapter and it's really cool guys. I'm still replying to the rest of the PMs so hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow afternoon.

Thank you guys and take care!

* * *

><p>Jasmine leaned against the rail to catch her breath and stared at the empty track field in front of her. Glancing at her watch, she discovered it was almost four in the morning.<p>

She had left her and Noctis' apartment when she thought that he was asleep and decided to do a bit of cardio to help burn off some restless energy. It had been a week since her run-in with Vanitas and Jasmine was having great difficulty sleeping as of late. Her dreams were plagued with nightmares of her ex-fiancé and no matter how much she buried herself in the books, how many times she ran down to the shooting range, how much paopu she smoked, she still couldn't shake the image of Vanitas long enough to get a decent night's rest.

Jasmine figured that if she worked her body hard enough, she'd pass out at her apartment after a long, hot shower.

She removed her sweat-drenched t-shirt and was left standing in her sweat pants and sports bra. Jasmine draped it over her shoulder and scanned the area in front to make sure that no one would creep up on her. She recalled a time when in high school she'd wished that she'd had more of an athletic body that was more toned and defined. Now that she was in SOLDIER, she had that. However, Jasmine would have rather worked out at the university gym with a buddy she'd met in class as opposed to going through the hellish boot camp that SOLDIER put her through to have the body she had now.

"It's not a wise idea for a girl like you to be running around at three something in the morning," a male voice called out to her dully.

Jasmine whipped around and discovered that Noctis was sitting on the bleachers behind her. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a loose t-shirt. Noctis ran a hand through his messy blue/black hair and leaned back.

"What?" Jasmine asked coyly. "Are you saying that I look like the type of girl who people think they can hassle?"

Noctis chuckled. "Yes, because you don't look like you'd put up that much of a fight. However we both know for sure that's not the case."

"What the heck are you doing out here?" Jasmine asked, secretly relieved that it was only her partner watching her.

"I came to find you." Noctis answered. He yawned. The exhaustion was written clearly on his face. "You weren't in your room."

Jasmine sighed. "You should be in bed," she advised.

"So should you." Noctis retorted. "I usually always go to bed after you do."

Jasmine stared at him curiously. "Why?"

Noctis sheepishly responded. "I want to make sure that you're okay before I go to sleep."

Her eyes widened. "That's, umm…" She didn't know what to say. Jasmine was flattered by Noctis' concern. It seemed as though he was opening up to her more nowadays and it was quite a change from his usual cold, stoic demeanor. "Thank you?"

Instead of saying anything in response to her question/show of gratitude, he grunted. "Why are you out so late at night?"

Jasmine hopped over the rail and took a seat next to Noctis on the bleachers. Before she answered, she took a moment to appreciate the sound of the wind and crickets in the usually noise-polluted park. "I was trying to train. I couldn't sleep."

Noctis nodded. "A lot on your mind?" He asked awkwardly.

Instead of giving Noctis the run-around like she normally would, Jasmine answered honestly. "I could have gotten you killed on our last mission. It's been bothering me for a while."

Noctis was stunned. It was clear by the expression on her face that she felt remorse for her actions by putting him in danger. "I'm not weak, Valentine. I can handle myself."

Jasmine chuckled dryly. "I know you can. But even so, my hesitation could have led to a mistake the MIGHT have cost you your life, Noctis. I would never be able to live with myself if you died."

In all their time working together, Noctis had never heard Jasmine speak so kindly and so emotionally when talking about him. He sat there speechless for a good moment before trying to direct the conversation elsewhere.

"But what else is bothering you? It seems to me like there was more on your mind that night."

Jasmine's shoulders slumped and she set her workout shirt in her lap. She decided to come clean like Vincent advised. Eventually Noctis would know the truth and it would be better if Jasmine told him herself, even if it was just bits and pieces. "My old friends were at the charity event on Christmas night."

Noctis listened closely.

"When you had disappeared, I went inside and ran into them completely by accident." She heaved a heavy sigh. "That was my fault. I should have done more research. If I'd looked into the event, I would have known they'd be there when I realized who was hosting the event."

From the grim expression on Jasmine's face, Noctis knew that the reunion was anything but pleasant. "What happened then?"

Jasmine recalled the one-sided conversation she'd had with a drunken Riku and buried her feelings before they had the chance to surface. "It didn't end well. Let's just keep it at that."

"Go on." Noctis was curious as to hear more about the night.

"Basically, it threw me off—seeing all of them again so happy. I took off when I realized that I was becoming emotional and that's when I ran into trouble. I was such a fool," Jasmine gritted her teeth. "I was so weak for allowing them to get into my head like that and forget my training. I failed, Noctis. There's nothing you can do to change that."

Noctis licked his lips and took in all that Jasmine had told him. "You miss them, don't you?"

Jasmine folded her hands and set them in her lap. "As I said before, I didn't expect to be where I am today."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Noctis' eyes roamed around the park to make sure that they weren't being watched. With all that happened on Christmas, he had to be sure that the two of them weren't in any danger. Eventually, his eyes fell on Jasmine again. To keep things from becoming any more awkward, Noctis shifted his stare to the swing-set but found himself constantly staring at Jasmine's torso, eventually catching the tattoos and the fading, but still very visible, scar in her back.

"You never told me what that tattoo meant," he stated, hoping that he might actually get a real answer out of her.

Jasmine stared at the calligraphy written on her body. 'Well why not? I'm already having story-time.' She cleared her throat and pointed to each symbol. "Each of these tattoos can be interpreted as "sky, sea and land"."

Noctis pointed to each character. "The first is sora, the second is kai or kairi and the last is riku, correct?"

She nodded. "That's how they can be interpreted."

"What's the meaning behind them then?"

Jasmine pointed upward at the dark skies above. "I had them done to remind me of three things that I should never forget and to remind me of three people who are very important to me."

Noctis' mouth opened and he thought back to the picture he and Prompto discovered. 'Those people must have been in the photo.'

"Sora means sky and when I look to it, I'm reminded to stay hopeful and keep pushing forward. The person who inspired that is the most hopeful, pure-hearted individual that I've ever met. This person always believed in a brighter future and so every day, when I look at this character I'm reminded that no matter how difficult things tend to be I can't give up no matter what.

"The second one is sea. This person and I were pretty close. When I look at this character, and think of the sea, I imagine healing because this person had that ability—to heal others. I'm not even sure they were aware of that impact they had on others to be quite honest but that's what's so beautiful about them. This character reminds me that I need to heal myself and I find that being near the ocean is calming. Whenever I was really upset, I would drive down to the beach and just sit. It was rather cleansing."

Jasmine's heart was beating harder now when she came to the last symbol. "And the third one, riku, is interpreted as land. It's pretty basic but this one probably means the most to me." Noctis took this as a cue to listen closely. "This individual often drove me insane. We clashed a lot when we first met but as our friendship grew, I learned a few things. This person was so headstrong and stubborn, but also unstoppable and immovable when they put their mind to something. This person was so strong and often times had to hold up others to make sure that they were well taken care of. Such dedication to one's friends is rare nowadays. When I think of this character, I remind myself that no matter what, I have to stay strong and that no matter what lies ahead of me, I have to keep myself stable and push through no matter what happens."

Noctis felt something heavy drop to the pit of his stomach. Jasmine probably had to leave the ones she cared about most when she joined SOLDIER. He knew it. Part of her heart was elsewhere.

"Do you miss them?" He asked innocently.

"All the time," she answered honestly, "but we belong in different worlds now. However if they needed me I would go to them without hesitation."

Noctis sighed. He knew that Jasmine had depth, but he never expected her to be this emotionally invested into anyone that she'd give her life up for them.

"And the scar?"

Jasmine shrugged and stood up so that Noctis could clearly see it. "It says "till death do us part"."

Noctis didn't like where this conversation was going and it only just began.

"How did you get that?" He traced his hands over the letters.

"I was in a one-sided relationship and the guy decided to carve wedding vows into my back so that I'd remember him," she said bluntly.

Now the cold, harsh partner that he'd met a year ago had returned. Noctis didn't know what was more disturbing: the story itself, or the fact that Jasmine told such a horrific tale without any type of emotion. "…I see…"

Jasmine had begun walking off and Noctis trailed behind her. When they were off the track, Jasmine had stopped and crouched down, holding the side that had been shot at.

"It still hasn't healed yet, has it?" Noctis said this more as a statement than a question.

She winced in pain. She hadn't taken any of her pain medicine all day. "I was smoking on and off all day to try and relax. I can't take pain medication with paopu in my system."

Jasmine blinked when she saw that Noctis had crouched down in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

Noctis looked over his shoulder at Jasmine. "My shoulder is fine—but that's also because I took a pain killer before I came out here to find you. Climb on my back. I'll carry you home."

"But Noctis," Jasmine protested. "I'll aggravate the injury…"

"You'll aggravate me _personally_ if you don't take me up on my offer and argue," he countered. "It's only a ten minute walk home. I can carry someone twice your weight without even thinking of it for an extended period of time. Get on."

Doing as she was told, Jasmine slid onto Noctis' back. When she had latched her arms around his neck, he stood up and grabbed her legs, holding her thighs tightly. Noctis carried Jasmine without any trouble and soon the two headed back to their apartment.

Despite being in the building and in the elevator, Noctis was still carrying Jasmine. Once they reached the top floor, Jasmine attempted to get off his back but was held in place.

"When you get inside, hop in the shower and take some pain medicine." Noctis instructed.

Indignantly, Jasmine answered. "I'm not a child."

Noctis was able to fish into his pocket and pull out his keys, handing them to Jasmine so that she could open the door while she remained on his back. "We all know that. Even so," he allowed her to slide back onto her feet, "we both need rest. I won't be able to rest if you're still awake and wandering about the city."

Jasmine set her keys on the entryway table before slipping off her shoes. "What the hell makes you think I'm going to go out at this hour?"

Noctis smirked and chuckled, placing a hand on her should before heading into the living room and plopping down on the couch. "You were the same girl who wanted to go for a jog at three in the morning. Realistically you're liable to do anything."

Jasmine set her hands on her hips and prepared to fire back at Noctis. Instead, she bowed her head and hid her slight smile. Despite the distance between them, and despite her stoic attitude when dealing with her partner and his associates, Jasmine was secretly happy that her uncle had paired the two up.

Noctis jumped when he spotted a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. Jasmine had managed to creep up behind him and was leaning down as if she were giving him a hug. He kept his face disinterested and pretended that the interaction didn't faze him when in reality his heart began to race at the intimate action.

"Well you certainly do know me pretty well," Jasmine teased lightly.

Noctis snorted. "You're a Valentine for heaven's sake. I'd bet my life on you doing unexpected, reckless things before you do the immediate, logical thing."

Jasmine rested her chin on the top of his wild, spiky-haired head. "I always do the logical thing," she released Noctis and headed to her bedroom, "it just might not seem logical to anyone else at the time."

When the door slammed shut, Noctis exhaled. He could hear Ignis now.

'It's not wise to become attached to your partner. That's when you start making mistakes. Your partner is not your friend; they are merely an ally, nothing more.'

Noctis scoffed and recalled the night they all had dinner with Prompto and the rest of the group.

'She's already a key part of our lives, even if Ignis isn't willing to accept it yet.'


	20. Chapter 20: In Our Minds

**Author's Comments: **Thank you guys so much for the reads! I'll try and do a few more chapters soon because *sniff sniff* I'll be heading back to university soon and won't have as much time to write as I would have liked. Once again, I appreciate all the love, reads, faves, alerts and all that good stuff! I'll try and get the second chapter of Poison up tomorrow. I just have a few more PMs to reply to.

Also, I'm going to write the responses to the reviews down at the bottom of the page. I think it might look a little better style-wise.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"He's a total mess," Kairi pointed out as she kicked her feet in the sand.<p>

Sora sat on the swings next to Kairi and gripped tightly onto the chains.

"I know." Sora responded sadly. He had just come from a visit to Riku's house. Even though it had been a while since the Christmas incident, Riku still hadn't fully recovered emotionally. He didn't call, text anyone and didn't leave his house. The only reason why Sora had seen him as often as he did was because he physically walked to Riku's house to check on him.

"Roxas is still angry with him. I don't know if Naminé has spoken to Riku either," Kairi said.

Sora nodded. "Well, he did cause a lot of drama at her event. If she didn't speak to him for a few days it would be totally understandable. But knowing Nam, she probably wouldn't stay mad at Riku for too long."

Kairi agreed. That was one thing everyone knew about Naminé: she had a remarkable capacity to forgive.

"Roxas however," Sora kicked up the sand below him, "will probably stay mad for a while."

The redhead's frustration was clearly written on her face. "Why won't Roxas just admit that he still has feelings for Jasmine? It's pretty obvious by the way he defended her a few nights ago."

Sora racked his head for reasons as to why Roxas refused to explore the subject whenever it was brought to his attention. "It's probably because he doesn't want to hurt Riku."

"Huh?" Kairi began rocking back and forth in the swingset.

"I mean," Sora started, appearing to be deep in thought, "with all that's happened it would be weird if Roxas let on that he still liked Jasmine."

Kairi now understood where Sora was going with this. "Yeah and really awkward too," she added. "To be honest, I don't know if Roxas ever thoroughly got over Jasmine. But because she and Riku were so involved, Roxas decided to step back."

"Then when Riku turned on Jasmine—and he was right in being pissed off initially…" Sora trailed off there, waiting for Kairi to put the rest of the pieces of the puzzle together.

"That's when Roxas allowed himself to start liking her again a little more openly, especially when Riku started dating Aria," Kairi finished. She began pushing herself back and forth on the swing, picking up speed as she did so but keeping her height relatively low.

Sora groaned. "Everyone just needs to go to couples therapy or something."

Kairi laughed and began kicking harder, sending her speeding past Sora who remained stationary on his swing. "That would be the worst therapy session every," she yelled between giggles.

For the first time all day, Sora smiled and it was all because of Kairi's infectious, musical laughter. No matter what was going on in his life the pretty redhead he'd known since childhood always had a way of brightening up his day. That gift of hers just came naturally and Sora was happy to have someone so wonderful in his life.

Sora hopped off his swing and began to push Kairi as she began losing speed. "Actually, as long as all three of them aren't near any kitchen knives or anything they could throw it should work out…in theory," he chuckled.

Kairi's laughter slowly began to die down and fade into an uncomfortable silence. Sora noticed this and waited for Kairi to stop swinging before he spoke. He stood in front of her and held the chains of the swing set she sat on, a look of concern plastered on his face.

"What's wrong, Kairi?"

Her eyes began to fill with sadness and she dropped her head to the floor and stared at her sneakers. "I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be," she said, "you know? Back when everyone was happy. Now it's like everything's broken."

Sora listened closely while Kairi continued to explain.

"Think about it, we're going off to college soon. Things are going to change. When I came here to this island, for so many years everything seemed okay as long as we had our friends. But don't you see it? Riku is distancing himself from everyone. Roxas is angry with Riku. Selphie and Tidus are still around but they're being careful because they don't want to be pulled into any drama. And Jasmine is nowhere to be found. When we all graduate, are we remain as close or are we going to drift apart even more so than we already have?"

Sora crouched down on his knees and smiled ruefully.

"Everyone goes through tough times in their life, it's just how things work," he began wisely. Kairi looked up and listened. "Jasmine had a really hard time while she was in school – granted she's probably still going through some issues now but you get it – and so now Riku is just going through his hard times. We all have them. But it's up to us as friends to support everyone. If we do that, then you won't have to worry about the group because we'll still be together."

Kairi's lips slowly pulled into a smile and she kissed Sora lightly on the forehead, causing him to blush.

"You know what, Sora? People need to give you more credit."

Sora laughed and plopped back down on the swing next to Kairi. "It's not a big deal," he began kicking his legs up and went whizzing past Kairi on the swings. "Besides, it just serves as an element of surprise. It might come in handy someday!"

* * *

><p>Riku stood in the foyer of Aria's family mansion. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He didn't think that he would be allowed in considering the fact that the maid had chewed him out on the doorstep. It would seem as though Aria had alerted the staff of what had transpired between the couple.<p>

He grumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

He really made a fool of himself.

"Riku," a voice called softly albeit with a tone of annoyance attached to it.

The silver-haired young man looked up. Aria was descending the stairs. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a less-than-pleased expression on her usually soft, calm face.

Riku expected as much. If she would have been happy to see him, that would have been a shocker.

Before he could say anything, Aria slapped Riku clear across the face. Yet, despite the intensity, he didn't flinch in the slightest. It was almost as if he anticipated the pain and accepted it.

"How the heck could you do that to me, in front of everyone?" Aria whined, fists balled. She was struggling to hold back her tears. She was still hurt over his refusal of her love.

Riku felt his cheek pounding. Oddly enough, it was the same cheek Jasmine had slapped a long time ago and the same cheek that Roxas punched. He inwardly wondered if he had a target there.

"I wasn't myself that night," Riku explained slowly.

Aria placed a hand in front of his face and then walked through the foyer. When she was at a doorway, she stopped and motioned for him to follow. Riku did as expected and soon joined Aria in an empty hallway.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "You were smash drunk. I'm sure you had the worst hangover in the history of hangovers."

Riku shrank back when he thought about the aftereffects of his little stunt.

He never quite understood how some of his older friends were able to get drunk every night and recover from a hangover nearly every few days.

"I'm not stupid, Riku." Aria breathed in and stared deep into Riku's eyes, hoping that now she could finally reach him and understand his strange behavior. "Something else is going on with you and I need to figure out what it is."

"Aria…" Riku trailed.

Her eyes became watery and yet her voice was still just as strong. "I need to know Riku. Whatever's bothering you is hurting our relationship. If we can't communicate, then we as a couple won't work out." She then stared briefly at the tile floor beneath her, cursing slightly when she saw a tear fall from her eyes.

Riku shuffled uncomfortably. He'd hoped that he could avoid this conversation. The truth was, he really did like Aria, a lot. She was smart, funny, and she was really cute. With her, things were simple and he liked that about her. Their relationship was the closest thing to normal since _she _disappeared. But if Riku wanted a chance at a peaceful, normal life, he'd have to make peace with himself and try to keep the past, in the past.

"Last year," Riku began with a heavy sigh, "my ex broke up with me."

Aria's eyes widened.

"Well," he scoffed, "not even broke up, she left."

"What do you mean?" She inquired innocently.

Riku leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor while Aria did the same.

"I mean," he reiterated, "she just vanished. She left a note and disappeared. My friends and I had done everything we could to help her—you wouldn't believe how far we all went to be there for her. Then she just took off explaining that she couldn't be with me and that she hoped that I'd find another girl. End of story."

Aria's jaw dropped. She'd heard of bad breakups, but Riku's ex definitely topped the others. "How could she be so heartless?"

Riku smirked. "That's what I said."

Now it all made sense to Aria. No wonder he'd been so off kilter these past few weeks. He was still getting over his ex. By the sounds of things, this girl seemed to be completely selfish.

Aria leaned over and placed a hand on his knee. "I'm not her, Riku. I would never hurt you like that. Ever. You've got to understand that."

"I know," he threw his arm down and pulled his hair off his face with his other hand. "It's just hard, you know?"

Aria hesitated with her next question. "Are you sure you're over her?"

Riku's head shot up.

"I mean, it sounds like you two went through a lot," Aria explained. "I just have to know, Riku."

"Of course I'm over her," he said hastily. Riku exhaled and continued, trying to put on his best smile. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Aria's tears continued to fall, but this time there was a smile present on her face. She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Riku, burying her face in the crook of his neck. It didn't matter if Riku said "I love you" at the moment. Aria could feel it and for now that was good enough for her.

"By the way," Riku pulled her hair off her forehead. "Did you tell your staff what I did? The maid seemed ticked off when she saw me."

Aria laughed uncomfortably. "I didn't tell her anything per se…" She smiled sheepishly. "I was kind of running around the house ranting to myself."

"Fair enough."

"But from now on," Aria said sternly, "you've got to tell me when something is bothering you. It's hard to be understanding if you don't communicate with me. We're together now. If we want to make this work then you have to let me in, okay?"

Despite the resolution of his latest conflict, Riku still felt troubled. He did not let this show and he buried his feelings of unease in order for Aria to stay calm.

"We're in this together, okay?"

Riku ignored the thoughts running through his mind. Instead, he smiled and planted a kiss softly and sweetly on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Prompto pumped a fist into the air and grinned. "I get partnered up with Miss Valentine!"<p>

Jasmine exited her car and shut the door, locking it tightly behind her. She stared at the enormous, vacant mansion in slight awe but did not show it. "That's true," she said distantly as she surveyed the grounds. "It is our first mission together."

Prompto ran a hand through his soft blond hair and grinned. "Too bad Noctis is stuck doing paperwork," he chuckled.

Jasmine slipped her hands into the pocket of her hoodie, shivering slightly. The mansion was located on Hollow Bastion, one of the few islands Jasmine had never been too. However, when she was in high school, she heard a few rumors about this island. It housed a great many elite businessmen, upper class night clubs and world-renowned restaurants.

However, this island had a few dark secrets of its own.

While the outer area of the island was the picture of wealth, the inner city lived in a state of chaos. Those same wealthy businessmen were involved in illegal, backdoor deals, the inner city was full of crime. Drugs and seedy nightclubs serving as a redlight district of sorts were easier to find here than police officer who wasn't corrupt.

Prompto and Jasmine were told to search an abandoned mansion on the outer ring of the island that was once owned by an old SHINRA head. They'd received word from Ignis that there has been some activity going on in the mansion lately. It was Jasmine and Prompto's job to search the house for anything that could be tied to SHINRA.

Jasmine pushed open the old iron gates and proceeded forward with Prompto at her side. She glanced at the sky quickly. It was getting dark soon and even though she was in the outer ring of the island, Jasmine didn't want to necessarily be caught out here at night.

Once Prompto opened the door, the two of them were bathed in darkness. There were no lights on, the drapes were pulled so that no light from the outside could get in and there were cobwebs anywhere.

Prompto shrunk a bit behind Jasmine. "This place just screams "I am haunted" and we're the two idiots who decided to walk in anyway."

Jasmine struggled to open one of the massive drapes covering a window, all the while having Prompto cling to her. "Well," she was successful and threw back the drapes and shed light into the grim foyer, "if it is a horror movie then you'll be the first to go."

Prompto gasped and trembled in fear. He held onto her arm for dear life and his eyes shot open. "How could you say that? Why am _I _the one to die first?"

Jasmine was blunt and began ascending the staircase.

"Easy. The comic relief always goes first."

The wooden steps beneath Jasmine and Prompto creaked as did the rest of the mansion. While Jasmine put on a brave, uninterested face for Prompto's sake, she found herself almost as creeped out by the mansion as he was. All they knew was that the mansion belonged to some older SHINRA member and that he had supposedly passed away about seven years ago. They never found the body but a full funeral service was held for him. Jasmine had a sneaky suspicion that there was more to the story than she had been told.

"W-Where do we start looking first?" Prompto's voice was wavering and Jasmine halted in her step and whipped around to face him.

"Are your teeth chattering?"

Prompto pulled his lips into a tight frown. "I'm sorry Miss Valentine but we're all not as brave as you are."

Jasmine sighed and reached into the holster attached to her thigh. They were approaching the second floor and of course, it was pitch black. She whipped out a flashlight and waited for Prompto at the top of the stairs.

"Don't worry Prompto." Jasmine's tone was surprisingly soft and gentle, comforting the blond SOLDIER. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

He gulped loudly and tried to steady his breathing. For some bizarre reason Jasmine's words had calmed him down.

"Now," Jasmine veered off to the left with Prompto close by, "I know that we need to check the bedrooms on this floor and the study room on the third floor."

"What are we looking for?" Prompto asked as his eyes scanned over the portraits decorating the hall they travelled down.

Jasmine's eyes fell on the first bedroom to the left. "Anything. Paperwork, computers, files, you name it." She pointed to the bedroom across from the one she was looking at. "If you see anything at all, give it to me. After we report back to headquarters I'll take the materials home and begin my research."

Prompto nodded and headed to the bedroom on his right. "Leave the door open," he instructed her before she went into her own room.

"Why?" She asked calmly.

The blond smiled sheepishly. "I just want to make sure that you are okay."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Making sure that the ghosts or slender man doesn't snatch me up?"

Prompto laughed heartily and reached for his flashlight. "Something like that…"

Once Prompto had entered the bedroom and opened the curtains, shedding some light into the room, Jasmine pushed open her bedroom door and began searching.

Originally Jasmine could not see a thing and she found herself blindly searching for a light switch. Even though she didn't want to signal anyone that she and Prompto were in the mansion, she would rather risk it and be able to see as opposed to possibly bump into something or accidentally touch a spider. When she and Prompto first walked in, she could see dozens of them hanging onto their cobwebs. The last thing she needed was for a poisonous spider to bite her and send her back to the hospital. When Jasmine finally made her way to the window and pulled back the drapes she froze.

She was in a child's room.

A young boy's room by the looks of things.

For some reason behind Jasmine's understanding, she was slightly more on edge now than when she was in the actual halls of the mansion earlier.

Even though the room clearly hadn't been occupied in a while, the bedroom just oozed with loneliness. The small bed that rested in a corner was plain and neatly made up with a toy airplane sitting on top of the pillow. There was a desk in the corner opposite of that one stacked with books that seemed too advanced for a child and a toy chest in the other corner filled with stuffed animals.

'It looks just like my old room,' she lamented sadly.

She crept around the room and used the flashlight to check through the drawers in the desk. So far, all of them were completely empty. Then she headed over to the desk and began flipping through the books sitting on top.

Most of the books sitting on the desk were actually psychology textbooks that one would find in a university. As Jasmine quickly skimmed through the pages, looking cautiously over her shoulder occasionally, she saw that there were several pieces of paper sticking out with several lines underlined in red.

When she came to the end of the textbook, she saw that someone had written something on the back of the blank page.

_I don't understand a thing written here. I don't know why he makes me read this stuff. I never get to have any fun. _

The handwriting was juvenile, probably belonging to an adolescent boy. Jasmine was going to set the book aside when she saw a torn page fly out from the book. Jasmine crouched down on her knees and red the note, eyes widening.

_YOU were meant to find this. YOU were meant to know the truth. _

"This handwriting, it belongs to…" Jasmine whispered.

"Miss Valentine!" Prompto shouted.

Jasmine jumped at Prompto's shrill call. She stuffed the note into the satchel she was carrying and took the psychology book she was skimming earlier. If this book was written by the person she thought it was, she'd definitely need to read it later in the privacy of her bedroom.

When she ran to Prompto's location, she found the young man grinning madly.

"Did you find something?" She inquired.

Prompto turned around and pulled out a brown leather briefcase and dumped out all of the file folders and papers inside.

Jasmine searched through the papers and she nodded her head in approval. They were legal documents and bank statements with the names of several SHINRA employees on top.

"It was pretty careless for them to have left this behind," Prompto noted.

Jasmine agreed silently. While she stared at the pages, she noticed one thing about them. They appeared to be copies. The originals must be floating around somewhere else or with the actual SHINRA members.

And yet despite their good luck, Jasmine couldn't help the nervousness that took hold of her.

These people were sharp, clever and also manipulative.

There was no way that they would make such a crucial mistake.

It was almost as if they'd been left in the mansion on purpose.

"Don't get too comfortable, Prompto," Jasmine put the files back into the briefcase and handed it back to her partner. "We've still got a lot of work to do."

The blond nodded and grinned, throwing an arm around Jasmine's shoulders. "I'll tell you, for a boring search and recover assignment I'm actually having a lot of fun." He glanced at the bulge in her bag and noticed that it was bulkier now than when they first entered. "Did you find something?"

Jasmine patted the bag. "I spotted some psychology books. They looked interesting."

Prompto shrugged his shoulders, clearly not interested in pursuing the subject further. "Alright then. Let's check the third floor and then get the hell out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

As they left the room, Jasmine held onto the satchel closely.

'Looks like this mansion has more secrets than I thought,' she noted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments<strong>: Thank you all for reading this chapter! It really makes me happy to see that you all enjoy it. I actually got 8 reviews again so it's at a nice, healthy number. I would like to know what more of you think of the story just to see how it's being received. Thank you guys so much!

**Frooky90: **Yeah, I actually really really really enjoyed this because I wanted the audience to see some sort of progression in Jasmine and Noctis' relationship. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

**Sookdeo**: I'm glad that you like the friendship between the pair…Hmm a character death? Well I don't wanna spoil the surprise but….haha thanks for the review!

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**: I do see where you're coming from. I does seem like Jasmine and Riku have reached the end of the road with any hope of a relationship. Maybe it's because Riku and Jasmine are caught in two impossible situations, perhaps that's why you feel this way. I don't' know for sure though haha. A JasminexNoctis pairing? What an interesting idea actually *wheels turning*

**LouFF13KH2**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**OmraxXV**: I'm glad that you liked the chapter! I think that a lot of people are now starting to want to see a JasminexNoctis pairing now haha.

**Rejected-Starr**: Thanks for the review! Jasmine needs to open up a little, and what better person to open up to than her partner! I hope you liked this chapter!

**animechick247**: I honestly think that you're one of the only people who are still rooting for a JasminexRiku relationship at this point! I'm relieved that you liked the idea behind the tattoos. I was super scared that it would seem super corny or something. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Sarah K.R**: Noctis FTW! He's definitely my new favorite Final Fantasy guy at the moment. Now if only they would release FF Versus 13 smh. Square Enix, I wish I owned you so that we could get another awesome game out…rant over! Oh yes, Vanitas does seem to always pop up at the most random/terrible times, doesn't he? Anyway I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for the review

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get the new one out soon. Please tell me what you guys think in a review. Take care!


	21. Chapter 21: Goodbye, My Friend

**Author's Comments: **I know it's been a SUPER long time but really, life has been too crazy for words. I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. However I hope that you all manage to enjoy this chapter.

On a brighter note I appreciate all the reads you guys. And ELEVEN reviews for one chapter? That's a new record on this story! Thanks a bunch! Hopefully I can get close to, or even match that number for this chapter.

Also, Poison and my other stories are NOT dead! If I can get through school this week in one piece then I promise I'll be updating more frequently.

Like last time, I'll be answering/replying to reviews at the bottom of the page.

I hope you all like the chapter!

* * *

><p>"It never ceases to amaze me." Tifa was sorting through mail when Cloud walked into the living room.<p>

He set down a cup of coffee in front of Tifa while she worked. "What do you mean?"

Tifa sighed and pushed back the bills before reaching for the coffee. "I thought that things would get simpler when I placed another restaurant on Radiant Garden." She smiled and looked up at Cloud. "Why didn't you tell me that I was in over my head?"

Cloud took a seat next to Tifa and pulled the chair closer to her so that their elbows were touching, an act of intimacy he would have avoided at all costs years ago.

"Why bother? You wouldn't listen to me anyway."

Tifa stifled a chuckle and fingered through the mail, spotting a smaller, out of place envelope. She stared at the blank envelope quizzically and turned to Cloud, holding it between her index and middle finger.

"Where did you get this from?" She inquired innocently.

Cloud stared at the envelope. "It was in the pile. There was nothing written on the front. I know there's something inside of it though."

Tifa was slightly unnerved by the letter and opened it with great caution. Once she tossed the envelope aside, she discovered that the note had a few droplets of (what Tifa hoped was) red ink at the bottom. However, her fears only swelled when she opened the letter and recognized the immaculate handwriting.

"It's from Sofia," Tifa gasped.

Cloud, always the calm one, looked onward. His heroic blue eyes narrowed. "It is her handwriting."

"Who delivered the mail?" Tifa demanded.

The blond pushed his seat back and politely took the note away from Tifa and read it aloud.

""_While I have made many mistakes in my life, there is no greater mistake than the one where I did not love my daughter in the way that I should have. I hope you can forgive me."_ And that's where it ends."

Tifa's eyes were wild. Something did not sit well with her. Between the kidnappings, Vanitas' appearance and now the note, Tifa was sure that something was coming. She had no idea what that was exactly, but she knew that she and her friends were in for quite a shock.

As if they were mind readers, Zack and Yuffie burst through the kitchen door and sprinted to the living room.

"What's the problem?" Cloud asked, taken back himself by seeing Zack in such a state of panic.

Yuffie was heaving heavy breaths and she collapsed on the floor beside Tifa and rested her head against the latter's knee. She held up a smartphone and slapped it on the table in front of Tifa.

"G-Guess…where we," She inhaled sharply and tried to regain her breath, "were! Look at the photos!"

Tifa snatched the phone away and scrolled through the cellular until she came to the bottom of the page. Upon further analysis, she realized that the photos on Yuffie's phone, were actually photos of Jasmine's home on Twilight Town.

Yuffie pulled herself to her knees while Zack collapsed in a chair beside Cloud. "The only room in the house that was trashed was the kitchen," she explained.

Tifa and Cloud could see that for themselves. Everything in the Silva's home was neat and tidy as to be expected. However, when they came to the pictures of the kitchen this was not the case. There was blood splattered all over the ground and along the cabinets. The dining room table was knocked over and two out of the four chairs were smashed. Several dishes lay shattered in hundreds of pieces all over the floor and the glass door in the kitchen leading to the back of the house was hanging off its hinges.

"How in the hell could the police miss something like this?" Tifa's anger was rising.

Zack calmed himself down enough to explain. "Come to find out, it was one of the _other _properties that the police searched on the other side of Twilight Town. They didn't even bother with this one."

"Why?"

Zack was just as lost as Tifa was. "My guess is that the neighbors heard a struggle in the other home. Either way, law enforcement is lagging."

Yuffie grabbed Zack's arm. "Show them! Show them! Show them now!"

Zack snatched away his arm before Yuffie had the chance to pull it from the socket. "Calm down!" He fished into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper and threw it on the table.

'Oh God,' Tifa moaned internally. "Not another one…"

Yuffie decided to join the others and took a seat at the table. "What are you talking about?"

Cloud decided to explain this one while Tifa read over the note. "Today in the mail we received a note written by Jasmine's mom."

The raven-haired, self-proclaimed ninja slumped in her chair. "Seriously? I'm sick of all these secret messages and crap."

"_This will go beyond our rivalry and your child will be mine."_

Tifa shivered. There was no denying the chilling tone with which the unknown write spoke. It was clearly a warning to the Silva family.

Even worse, it was a threat against Jasmine.

"We found hair at the scene of the crime and Aerith is in SOLDIER trying to figure out who it belongs to," Zack reported.

Tifa reeled back. It was so obvious.

"Clearly the DNA belongs to Vanitas," she rolled her eyes. "He's the only one who would have something against her parents."

Yuffie stood up. "That's where you're wrong, Tifa."

She batted her wine-colored eyes. "Are you saying that there's MORE than one person who has it out for the Silva family?"

Yuffie shrugged her shoulders. "Mr. Silva was a district attorney before he became a politician. While Twilight Town was no Hollow Bastion it still had its crooks. I'm sure they weren't none too happy when Mr. Silva locked them up."

Tifa realized that Yuffie was right. But it couldn't have been that bad, could it? "It has to be someone Mr. Silva knew a while ago."

"Exactly," Zack chimed in ominously, "and what's most important, is that the DNA sample has already been tested. It doesn't belong to Vanitas."

Tifa's face became a ghostly white.

"Then…who does it belong to?"

* * *

><p>"You know this boy is willing to take a bullet for you, right?" Axel frowned. Jasmine sat across from the redhead in the office of his nightclub. She took it upon herself to come in another disguise by wearing dark brown contact lenses, a sleek black wig streaked with blond that stopped a few inches past her shoulders and a sleezy red club dress that threatened to expose her rear end should she bend over. To everyone else, she was just another clubgoer with nothing else on the brain but dancing, drinking and flirting with the men.<p>

Axel sighed. Imagine his surprise when he spotted her yet again in his club amongst a group of boys in a booth who were too busy trying to get her to take shots with them to realize that her interest was elsewhere. They were practically eating out of the palms of her hands.

"I told Roxas that I have no intention of seeing him again, that it was a mistake seeking him out in the beginning," she batted her eyelashes and reached for her clutch purse, searching for her pipe.

Axel was still not convinced. "Look, I know that Vanitas showed up at Nam's event. Roxas called me after it happened."

Jasmine lit her pipe and smoked. "And what else did he tell you?"

His emerald eyes hardened and he leaned over the desk. "I _told_ you not to hurt Roxas. Pointing a gun at him isn't exactly keeping your end of the bargain."

She inhaled, held it in her chest for a few seconds, tilted her head back and blew out a perfect stream of smoke. "I never exactly said that I'd kill him…." Jasmine recalled the incident as if it happened just a few moments ago. "If anything I would have knocked him out."

"Jasmine!"

She crossed her legs. "You know better than I do," Jasmine began, "that Roxas is pretty much all I have left. I wouldn't do anything to _purposely_ hurt him."

Axel scoffed. He was friends with Jasmine, but he had no intention of tolerating her cavalier attitude any longer in regards to her interactions with Roxas. "Then why are you screwing with him? We all know that he still has feelings for you. Why do you keep dragging this out?"

Jasmine was silent.

"If you have no intention of getting in a legitimate romantic relationship with him, then you need to stop seeing him altogether and come back when you're ready to start a clean _friendship_. None of this "up in the air" or friends with benefits type of crap that you and he do."

She removed the wig and smirked. It seemed like everyone was questioning her virtue nowadays. "I haven't slept with Roxas."

Axel smirked. "That much I'm sure. I don't think either of you two could handle that at the moment." He reached for the half glass of gin and downed the rest of the contents. "So what are you going to do?"

"About what?" Jasmine finished off the batch of paopu and tapped the ashes into a nearby ashtray. "I'm going to do some more research on Vanitas. Plus I guess I need to start looking for my parents."

Axel wasn't surprised by how little Jasmine _seemed _to care about her parents' disappearance. However he had a sneaky suspicion that the situation was bothering her way more than she was letting on.

"I meant the situation with Roxas. Let's be honest, at the end of the day we all know that you want to be with Riku who, from what I heard, is having a tough time with you leaving."

Jasmine's mood flipped and she was glaring at Axel. "Think again," she snapped viciously. "He's off having fun with his _new _girl to care."

It was painfully obvious that the redhead had struck a nerve with the girl. As much as she tried to hide it there was no denying that she still had intense feelings for Riku. Axel could only imagine how much it killed her inside to see him with another woman.

"Let's get back to the blond one," Axel shifted in his seat, "so what are you going to do about Roxas? Like Sora and his little group, he cares about your safety. However the difference between them and Roxas, is that Roxas happens to be in love with you whether he wants to admit it or not.

"I'm really not fit to be in a relationship," she responded simply, having composed herself from her earlier outburst.

'Well no shit,' Axel quipped mentally. "That's not a real answer."

Jasmine opened her mouth to speak when the door flew open. She swore mentally. The person standing in the doorway was the same blond that she and Axel were talking about.

"Jasmine?" Roxas stared at her incredulously. "What are you doing here?" He shut the door behind him as he entered and then locked it.

Axel rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I didn't sign up to be a relationship counselor."

Jasmine stood up and cracked her knuckles loudly. "And I have somewhere else to be," she added as she quickly walked past the blond.

Roxas snatched Jasmine by the arm, earning a curious glare from the girl. Her eyes demanded that he release her but Roxas would not budge.

"We need to talk," he said flatly as he dragged her out of the room. Once the door was slammed shut, Axel shook his head and went back to monitoring the patrons of his nightclub.

"Those two need to get their shit together."

* * *

><p>Roxas pinned Jasmine to the brick wall outside of the nightclub in an alleyway.<p>

"I don't remember you being so aggressive," Jasmine said coyly.

The blond was not amused. "What were you doing here at Axel's club?"

Jasmine's body language made it clear that she didn't want to be there. She had a lot to do given that Vanitas had finally made an appearance. Plus (as Prompto and Ignis reminded her earlier) she had some research to do on finding out where her parents were.

"I could ask you the same thing," she returned, removing Roxas' hand from her shoulder. "Last time I checked you weren't the type of guy to sneak into a club with a fake ID to party. You need to stop worrying about what I'm doing and worry about yourself."

Jasmine attempted to pull away but Roxas pulled her right back, this time pinning _both_ her shoulders against the cold, uneven brick wall.

"I may not have a gun on me," she warned, "but I can knock you out without it."

"Are you looking for your parents?" Roxas fired at her, demanding to finally have answers. "You guys have worked together before. What are you up to this time?"

Jasmine sneered. Sora and the group must have been snooping in on her business. They were getting way too close to her situation with Vanitas for comfort.

"C'mon Roxas," Jasmine rolled her eyes. "You know you won't be able to keep up with all this. Let me do my own thing and I'll leave you alone. It's that easy."

Roxas listened on even though he was rebelling against everything she was telling him.

"You could go back to the way things used to be, before I came to the island. You and Naminé and Sora and the group—you guys were happy then." Jasmine stared deep into Roxas' perfect blue eyes and for a moment showed him her softer side. "You know I've got some pretty heavy vices. Go back to your friends and let me go."

Before Roxas opened his mouth to speak, a group of men stopped to stare at Jasmine and Roxas.

"Hey!" One of the men called, stepping towards the pair and eying Roxas dangerously. "What are you doing to that girl?"

However, just as the blond pulled away, Jasmine grabbed Roxas by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a deep, heated kiss. Roxas, initially caught off guard by the action immediately played along and returned the kiss.

Jasmine pulled away and held tight onto Roxas. "Relax boys," she called out, adding a wink. "My boyfriend and I just made up. Don't worry about me."

Roxas' eyes popped open. 'BOYFRIEND?'

The trio passed curious glances at one another before moving on, seemingly satisfied by Jasmine's response. Once their footsteps faded back into the night, Jasmine exhaled.

"Who knew chivalry was still alive," she thought out loud.

Snapping her out of her thoughts was Roxas' grip on her waist. When she turned her head to meet Roxas' gaze, she was startled by the intense look in his eyes.

"You know how much I love you. Why would you do that to me?"

Jasmine's lips were parted but nothing came out of her mouth. She'd suspected that much but she had never imagined him actually coming out and saying it.

"But you know what else I know?"

Silence.

Roxas released Jasmine who stared at him curiously, waiting for the answer. "I know that part of you still has feelings for me too." Jasmine placed her hands on her hips but didn't bother masking the shock on her face. "Let's be real: we all know how much you love Riku. But there's a reason why you don't reach out to Sora and the others."

Jasmine bit her bottom lip. As much as she hated to admit it, Roxas was right.

"You're not screwed up enough to string me along. There's something there. I know you well enough to figure that out."

She shifted her weight and leaned back against the wall. "Even if that was true, you know how this would end."

Roxas chuckled darkly, startling Jasmine. "Exactly. I _do_ know how this ends…and it sucks," he deadpanned.

The emotions Jasmine had thought she buried away were beginning to surface. On the outside, it did appear as if she were using Roxas. She was aware of the fact that he still liked her. It was true. However there was a reason why she often would sneak out and defy Vincent's orders to see Roxas. She cared about him. She really did. And in truth there was a part of her that did have some lingering feelings for Roxas.

He'd been there for her since the very beginning when she arrived on the island years ago. Roxas was her first friend. Her first real boyfriend and no matter how many times she'd warped, he was _always _there for her without a doubt.

In addition (something which she'd never told a soul) Jasmine also knew that if things had been a little bit different she would have gotten back with Roxas and started another relationship with him.

"Things would have been a lot simpler with you," she told him, masking her emotions. "They would have been easier had I of given you a second chance."

Roxas agreed. "You and Riku clash a lot."

Jasmine pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest. "But I still love him. We just can't be together. Neither can you and I under these circumstances."

Roxas already knew this and yet it hurt him immensely to hear Jasmine say those words to him. Perhaps if he'd fought harder for her, things might have turned out differently. Their group wouldn't be so broken now. He and Jasmine might actually have had a normal relationship. Things would be normal.

Jasmine sneaked up to Roxas and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Roxas immediately returned the embrace and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Maybe we could be good friends one day," she mumbled into his ear. "But until then, let's promise to cool it, okay?"

Roxas only held her tighter. He knew that things were about to take another dramatic turn for the worst and this time, Jasmine might be in serious danger. He was scared. Not for himself. But for her. Even though Roxas knew that she wasn't his, he still couldn't stand to see her go.

They'd had their goodbyes before, but this one felt more…permanent.

"I love you so much," he told her sadly. "I don't want you to get hurt again."

Jasmine pulled back slightly and held his face in her hands. She smiled ruefully and had to fight the tears building back up behind her eyes. "I've already accepted what's probably going to happen to me. I don't have an easy life and it'll probably get worse."

Roxas felt his heart drop but kept his emotions in check.

"Pray for the best, expect the worst. That way, if something good does happen, it becomes a gift and you appreciate it that much more," she advised wisely. "That's just with life in general."

"But what about you?"

She was silent.

That was all the answer Roxas needed. He reached for his car keys in his pocket and stepped to Jasmine again, kissing her softly on the lips.

Jasmine felt her chest tighten.

After Roxas planted another kiss on her forehead, he turned on his heel and began walking away.

"I love you too," she called out softly, watching him vanish into the night. "Goodbye, Roxas."

* * *

><p>Noctis and Prompto jumped when they heard the door open. The blond looked over his shoulder and stared at Jasmine incredulously.<p>

"Just where have you been young lady?" He teased. "Who said that you could go out clubbing and partying?"

Jasmine kicked off her shoes and held them in her hands, not bothering to respond.

Initially thrown off by the air Jasmine emitted, Noctis hopped off the couch and approached her. Jasmine had an almost unreadable expression on her face. What's more, Noctis faintly caught the scent of someone else on her body. He sniffed the air.

She'd been with a boy.

"I'm doing to bed," she whispered, keeping her head low. "Good night you two," she said cordially, speeding past the two and locking her bedroom door tightly behind her.

Prompto's face became a mask of concern.

"What's wrong with Miss Valentine?"

Noctis said nothing. As she sped by him, just before she ran to her room, Noctis caught a glimpse of her face.

More specifically, her eyes.

'Were those _tears_?' He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments: <strong>As promised guys, I'm replying to all the reviews now. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. I really wanna know what's going through you guys' heads. You're all amazing and I thank you for the support. Take care and see you soon!

**animechick247: **Haha I just HAD to mention Mr. Slender Man. I think I'm a tad bit obsessed with his character. As for the books, teehee things are not always what they seem ^_^ Thank you for the review. You're such a great source of inspiration.

**Sarah K.R: **Right? I'm still waiting for Versus XIII. I hear they even pushed it back…again! Sheesh man. I'm so happy that you liked the chapter. And yes haha I always put a calm before the storm so to speak. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Amaya-vamp**: I think a great deal of people will roast me if I put Aria with Riku permanently. Lol we shall have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!

**Kira Carmen**: There is nothing wrong with wanting that pairing. To be honest, I have this horrible itch to do a one shot with those two. However there will definitely be more Noctis/Jasmine in the future. I'm flattered that you like the story so much. Thanks for the review!

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**: I'm kinda with you. I miss the old days where it was more high school drama. How did you feel about Roxas/Jasmine in this chapter? As for the rest of the cast of BBS, there is a slight chance that a few of them will pop up. It all depends on whether or not (huge spoiler) I decide to do a sequel to this story. Thanks for the review!

**LouFF13KH2**: Aww thanks a lot. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Sookdeo**: Haha I can't tell you. But let me just say this: things aren't what they seem. Yeah lol Sora seems like the dense one but (spoiler alert) Sora might just be on par (intelligence wise) with a few of the more notorious character in the story.

**OmraxXV**: Noctis/Jasmine would be interesting. But Noctis is still a mystery. Let's see how well his demons clash with Jasmine's. And no. Aria and Riku are still together. I can see how she annoys people though. Personally, I like her. Granted she's a bit dense but she isn't a character I want people to outright hate (like Larxene lol). We'll learn more about the book soon. Just you wait and see!

**Frooky90**: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hopefully the next one will be just as good. How did you feel about this one? Take care and thanks for the review!

**Unwritten Memory**: Whoo! A Faye/Riku lover! I swear with time more people seem to shift to Faye/Noctis. Riku deserves to be happy. He's just having a rough time. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Hopefuldreamer1991:** Oh wow! I'm glad that you posted up your story! I'll be sure to check it out ASAP.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE tell me what you think about it. The next chapter will be MAJOR. In fact, it might just be another turning point in the series. I hope you all take care and see you later!


	22. Chapter 22: Walls Come Down Part 1

**Author's Comments: **Hello everyone. I hope you all have been well. Sorry for the slow update. Literally I could make my current life situation a fanfiction (no lie). It's been that insane. Hopefully you guys like this chapter though. It's part one and I hope to get the second part out tomorrow night.

Tell me what you think in a review. Thanks for the reads and support you guys. It means the world to me. Take care!

* * *

><p>Vanitas stepped out of his bathroom with a towel hanging around his neck. He wiped the remaining water droplets from his chest and sighed when he heard his cell phone ring.<p>

"This better not be Stella or Xigbar," he grumbled impatiently. Vanitas glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was nearly three in the morning.

The dark-haired young man sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the phone quizzically. The number was blocked.

Still, Vanitas answered the call, albeit, cautiously.

"Hello?" He answered curtly. There was no reason that anyone should be calling him at such an hour.

A dark voice belonging to an older gentleman rang through the other end, delivering a bone-chilling chuckle before he spoke. "Is that any way to answer the phone?"

Vanitas' eyes narrowed and he patted down the back of his neck, removing any remaining water droplets before he laid back on the bed. His hand skimmed over the gold trim of the crimson comforter and he closed his eyes.

"What do you want? Other than to cause trouble," Vanitas added tiredly.

The man laughed once more, the bass in his voice loud and clear.

"If memory serves Vanitas," he began, a smirk in his voice, "you're the one who has been in a great deal of trouble in the last few years."

Vanitas' eyes narrowed dangerously. "I _will_ hang up on you."

"On family?" The voice feigned surprise. "What would your parents think?"

Vanitas shot up from the bed, his teeth barred. "Don't you dare bring my parents into this!"

"I sense that this is touchy subject for you so I'll move on," the man at the other end of the line cleared his throat and continued. "SHINRA is practically in the palm of your hands. Why have you not acted upon this?"

Vanitas immediately knew what he was talking about. Vanitas' family had been deeply involved with SHINRA even before his birth. It would seem only natural that he take over. However, Vanitas was a bit too preoccupied at the moment to focus on the company's illegal activities with his own.

"I don't live my life to please you," Vanitas responded nonchalantly. "I have my own matters to attend to."

"Be that as it may, you know what you ultimately have to do," the other man told Vanitas sternly.

Vanitas ran a hand through his messy black spikes, his facial expression hardening. "You don't have to remind me of things that I'm clearly aware of."

The voice on the other end laughed heartily. "It appears that I've caught you in a bad mood. I'll leave you be…for now." He paused. "I've got something else to take care of."

"Your business is not my problem or concern for that matter," Vanitas snapped.

"Oh? You think so?"

Vanitas pursed his lips. There was something mischievous in the older gentleman's voice.

"This particular matter of business directly affects you and a few others you just so happened to be involved with."

If there was one thing that ever set Vanitas on edge, it was not knowing pockets of information clearly meant for him to understand.

"What have you done?" Vanitas inquired, trying to keep himself composed by hiding his irritation.

"Merely keeping a promise," he replied casually. "Goodnight Vanitas. I expect that you'll have your hands full quite soon."

Before Vanitas could say anything more, the line went dead.

His blazing amber eyes narrowed yet despite his irritation, he smiled.

"I expect an interesting few days ahead."

* * *

><p>She fished into her pocket for the key to her house and felt her chest tighten. Jasmine took a step back and gazed up at her childhood home, nostalgia taking hold of her with no intention of letting go.<p>

'I've got to figure this out for myself,' she sighed.

Jasmine had spent a great deal of her time these past few nights searching through the psychology book she'd found at the mansion on Hollow Bastion. Late at night she skimmed the text, annotating everything and anything that stood out to her. Jasmine also noticed towards the end of the book that there were notes scribbled in the clean margins in the same juvenile handwriting.

Snapping her out of her uncharacteristic daze was a raindrop that clipped the tip of her nose.

Jasmine glanced up at the unusually dark, grim Twilight Town sky. It was going to rain soon.

She quickly entered her home and locked the door behind her.

Once inside fully, Jasmine's hazel eyes roamed her childhood home. Save for the police tape blocking off the kitchen area, everything was as it should be.

'Don't get soft on me,' the darker, inner Jasmine snickered. 'We don't need you getting all sentimental here. It shows weakness.'

Jasmine frowned. For a while, she stopped hearing the voice of her inner demon and she had mental peace. However, with her run-in with Vanitas and her decision to split from her last true friend, Jasmine was being haunted by this darkness on a much more regular basis.

This troubled her greatly.

She put the voice out of her mind for a moment and darted up the stairs, holding her satchel close to her. Jasmine picked up on the eeriness of the house. It was quiet and much too still for her liking. It was as if a heaviness had swallowed her home. Even though she knew for a fact that she was the only one on the property, Jasmine continued to look over her shoulder to check to see if anyone was behind her or lurking around the corners.

Jasmine stopped at a very familiar door on the second floor. Inhaling deeply, she turned the door knob and pushed it open, finding herself standing in her childhood bedroom.

* * *

><p>Noctis opened the door to his apartment and Ignis rushed in with Vincent Valentine at his side.<p>

"What are you doing here?" This question from Noctis was aimed at Vincent.

The raven-haired SOLDIER ran straight to where Jasmine's room was and tried to pry open the door. It was locked.

"Where is she?" The urgency in Vincent's voice was a bit startling.

Noctis blinked and looked to Ignis for answers. "What's going on?"

Vincent's frown deepened. "Where is Jasmine?"

"She said that she was going out for a few hours," Noctis replied. "She left at noon."

Ignis cursed under his breath. He walked over to the living room table and pulled out a small laptop from his briefcase. Upon punching in the password, he ushered Noctis and Vincent over to him.

"We received an email this morning from an unknown source," Ignis announced. He went into a pictures file on his desktop and searched for a subfolder. When he found it, he hesitated before clicking. Ignis adjusted his glasses and waited for the blue-black haired young man to sit. "What I'm about to show you is a bit graphic."

This did nothing to ease Noctis' well-hidden nerves. He shrugged his shoulders and waited anxiously for Ignis to open the files. When all of the pictures came up, Noctis held his breath.

In the first few pictures was a middle aged couple in a boiler room. Their wrists were shackled and strung from a beam up above, suspending the pair.

"Who are these people?"

Noctis took control and scrolled through the photos. Each picture was more horrifying than the last. A figure dressed in black with his face obscured by a large hood appeared in the early frames with a large blade in his hands. In the next several frames it appeared as though the hooded person was slashing at the bodies of the man and woman. In the last few frames blood was everywhere. The final frame was a close up shot of their faces.

Noctis stared long and hard, especially at the twisted face of the woman and it hit him.

"Valentine's parents," he muttered.

Vincent nodded. "When is she coming back?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Noctis searched for his cell phone and keys to his motorcycle. "Why would anyone be after Jasmine's parents? What does this have to do with us?"

Ignis slipped the laptop back into the case. "We've been looking into this for quite a while. The reason why this came up on our radar at SOLDIER is because when we found security footage outside the home, it showed that the ones who kidnapped her parents were SHINRA personnel."

"What?" Noctis whipped around. "Her family works with SHINRA?" He demanded.

Vincent pulled out a cell phone and began dialing Jasmine's number, only to find that it had gone directly to an automated voicemail.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Vincent explained.

Noctis set his gun down and glared at the red-eyed man. He was tired of the secrets. "Vincent, I need to know what I'm walking into. I'm not trying to get myself killed here."

Ignis looked to Vincent who nodded his head. Ignis called Prompto and Gladiolus, telling them explicit directions of where to meet them.

"Let's just say this," Vincent began, "Jasmine has a very…_unique_ relationship with one of the most dangerous men in SHINRA."

* * *

><p>Jasmine sat on her old bed, combat boots and all. She stared at the semi-bare pale pink walls and gave a heavy sigh. Pulling down the beanie tighter over her head, she then opened the psychology textbook and then searched through her satchel for a letter she'd received earlier in the mail today.<p>

She inhaled deeply. There was something very severely off about this day. Jasmine could feel it.

There were very few times where she woke up with pure anxiety and this was one of those days. She knew for a fact that something was coming, but she couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

That put her more on edge than anything else.

'If you weren't so hell-bent on fixing things with your friends, you would have probably found and killed Vanitas by now,' her inner demon screamed at her. 'You're pathetic.'

The goodbye with Roxas played over in Jasmine's mind and she felt tears build up behind her eyes. However Jasmine quickly composed herself.

"I really did love him," she whispered as she carefully opened the envelope.

'Ha! You need to stop chasing the past. Besides you know good and well that if you could have Riku, you'd gladly go back to him. Even though you did have feelings for Roxas, he was just a stand-in. Face it, you fell HARD for that guy. Look at where it got you,' the demon scolded.

"That's not true," Jasmine replied sharply.

'Either way, you're still alone now. Just focus on the mission and stop pretending that I don't exist,' the other snickered. 'You still need me.'

Jasmine tried to bury the voice and slipped the paper out of the envelope. Reading over the page, Jasmine immediately recognized the handwriting and her eyes widened.

_My dearest,_

_Lord knows that I have not been the best mother I should have. Your father and I failed in more ways than one. I know for a fact that it is too late to ask for your forgiveness but I hope that one day you can do so. _

_You were everything that I wanted to be as a young woman: beautiful, intelligent, worldly, kind, sharp-witted…a force to be reckoned with. And despite all that your father and I put you through, you were still a good person to the core. That will never change. _

_I imagine that we do not have that much time left, your father and I. He feels remorse for his actions as well even though his pride often gets in the way of expressing those feelings. _

_We just wanted your future to be secured and we thought that Vanitas would be able to give you everything we did not have. That is our job as parents: to make sure that our children surpass us in life. We were wrong. So very wrong. _

_I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be able to defeat Vanitas and find your own happiness. _

_I am so sorry and hope that we can meet again someday. _

_With love, _

_Sofia_

Jasmine's nerves were shot.

Something bad was going to happen very soon.

The cell phone she used for private matters lit up, the caller showing up as Unknown.

Her hand trembled as she picked up the phone and she answered the call without saying a word.

"Miss Silva," the voice sounded electronic and was clearly being masked. "It's good to finally get in contact with you. This is a meeting we should have had some time ago."

"Where are they?" She asked simply. Jasmine set the phone down on her old bed and opened the duffel bag she carried in with her. Tapping the speaker option, Jasmine began to strip herself of her casual clothes and into her SOLDIER attire.

The voice laughed darkly. "You sound concerned. I'm shocked. My research tells me that you and your parents don't have quite a…close relationship."

Jasmine slipped on a white tank top and black fitted pants which she stuffed into her calve-height black combat boots similar to Noctis'. She then reached into the duffel and slipped on a heavy, long-sleeved collared black shirt with her last name "Valentine" printed in bold white letters on the breast pocket.

"I don't have time for this," she warned, rolling up the sleeves to her elbows and slipping on a pair of fingerless leather gloves, "Just answer the damn question."

"That Silva temper," he tisked, "it won't get you anywhere. Try asking a little more politely."

Jasmine slid on the crimson scarf Vincent had given her and reached into another bag for her weapons.

"I'm just settling an old score my dear and I'm afraid that you're guilty by association. Terrible thing isn't it?"

Once she strapped a handgun to her thigh, stuffed a knife into her boot and checked to make sure both her rifle and machine gun were loaded, she slung them both over her shoulder and picked up the phone.

"Listen to me," she warned, "whether or not you answer my question, I _will _find you and you will regret toying with me."

"You sound more threatening than your father," the person on the other end almost sounded shocked. After a brief pause, he continued, "I look forward to the day we meet." The line went dead and Jasmine dropped her cellular.

A few seconds later, the screen lit up with a text message from an unknown number and there was an address sent to her. Jasmine knew where that place was all too well.

It was the Destiny Islands Preparatory Academy.

Jasmine stuffed everything back where it belonged and ran through the door, hoping and praying that she'd have the strength to deal with what she envisioned for the future.

* * *

><p>Tifa opened the door and her eyes widened upon seeing Vincent and a few unknown gentlemen, all dressed in their SOLDIER uniforms, on her doorstep.<p>

"Vincent!" Tifa called, standing back in order to let Jasmine's uncle in. She opened her mouth to speak but she had become quite distracted when she began to recognize the group who had invaded her home. They were the same men who had been with Jasmine at the restaurant.

Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud and Zack who had been lounging about in Tifa's living room shot up when the spotted the SOLDIERs standing in the dining room.

Zack eyed the group cautiously and rushed to Tifa's side. "Tifa, what's going on?"

Prompto, who like the rest of the group was dressed in his uniform consisting on the dark pants, combat boots and heavy shirts gawked when he saw Cloud and Zack standing up.

"Zack Fair and Cloud Strife?" Prompto gushed. "You guys are legendary!"

Cloud looked away in disinterest while Zack decided to be a lot nicer. "It's a pleasure to meet you…?"

Ignis cleared his throat and stepped in front of Prompto. "These are the newer generation SOLDIERs who work alongside Jasmine. Prompto, Gladiolus, myself and Noctis," he nodded to the blue/black haired young man who seemed distracted at the moment. "He's Jasmine's partner."

Tifa spared no time with introductions. "What's going on Vincent?"

The crimson-eyed gentleman pulled Tifa aside. "Where is she?"

"Jasmine?" Tifa's eyes widened in panic. "I haven't seen her since the restaurant incident. She isn't here."

Noctis swore and picked up his cell phone, stepping into the entry way to call Jasmine for the twentieth time today.

Yuffie jumped in front of everyone and pointed a finger in Vincent's face. "Tell us what's going on now!" she demanded.

Zack eyed Noctis dangerously. He'd seen him before but he just couldn't place where it was exactly. "He's her partner?"

Ignis adjusted the glasses on his face. "Well they do live together…"

Before Zack could start an interrogation, Aerith walked in front of him. "We're just as in the dark about any of this as Tifa. If you want us to cooperate, you'll need to explain to us what's going on."

"I'm sure you all know that Miss Valentine—" Ignis began before Yuffie cut him off.

"Who?"

Ignis shook his head. The short-haired woman was draining what little bit of patience he had. "Miss Valentine, formerly known as Jasmine Silva. She's now a 2nd Class member of SOLDIER who specializes in gunplay and intelligence. Jasmine has been working under the tutelage of Tseng and Vincent since she left. However," he eyed Vincent dangerously, "the reasons for why she decided to leave are still a mystery to us thanks to her uncle.

"In any case, I'm sure you're all aware of the fact that Miss Valentine's parents were abducted some time ago."

Cloud nodded his head. "We were trying to find out information on the incident, however whoever it was who took them covered their tracks fairly well."

"Indeed," Ignis agreed.

"And you're here because?" Tifa's heart was racing. Something had to be extremely wrong for Vincent to willingly involve them in this.

"We have a few photos that show what's been happening to Jasmine's parents," Vincent stepped in and handed them a small tablet containing the pictures of Jasmine's mother and father being tortured, drawing gasps and horror from Tifa, Aerith and the rest of the group. "And we think that whoever it was who took them is coming after Jasmine as well."

Prompto scoffed. "Ha! Miss Valentine can handle herself."

"Be that as it may," Gladiolus said darkly, "we have to make sure that she isn't walking into a trap."

"And we don't even know if her parents are still alive," Ignis added. "As severe as Miss Valentine is, she won't go unfazed if she should discover her mother and father dead."

Noctis listened to the conversation around him, his nerves starting to get the better of him. He had to find his partner but he had no idea of where to look.

Zack placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "Your sister is strong," he made a nod to Sofia, "she'll tough it out."

Vincent rubbed his eyes. This was a rare moment. Vincent Valentine looked exhausted.

"One can only hope."

* * *

><p>Jasmine snuck into the school through the back entrance with her guns concealed and strapped across her back. Even though she had her SOLDIER identification, walking into a high school with her equipment for all to see was a horrible idea.<p>

She remembered, back in her junior year, when she and her classmates were given the task of running the haunted house utilizing all the back entrances, hidden stairwells and hallways never used by the students and this became her advantage. While the regular school not in session as it was Sunday, there had been a blitzball skirmish so she had to be careful. If memory served Sora and Tidus were still on the team and there was a good chance that she might run into them.

'Hell with my luck I'll run smack into them,' she reasoned.

Jasmine used her logic. If her parents were to be anywhere, they would be someplace down in the lower levels of the school. Whoever it was who captured them would take great care in not allowing her mother and father to be discovered easily by any faculty or students who happened to be on campus.

She ran around the back, avoiding the few straggling students as she did so by keeping her head down, and found the back stairwell. Jasmine forced the door open and ran down the steps two at a time until she was in the basement.

Taking a deep breath, Jasmine pulled out a flashlight and a handgun. She held her arms out, holding the flashlight in one hand and the gun in the other, walking slowly through the basement with her eye on the boiler room door.

Her chest tightened.

If her parents were to be anywhere, she figured that they would be in _that_ room.

Jasmine's hands trembled slightly yet kept a straight face.

'See?' her inner voice snickered. 'You've become too soft. You should've never turned your back on me.'

Jasmine's boots were loud against the metal grates and she walked slower as she approached the boiler room.

'Shut up,' she argued. 'I don't need you anymore. I can handle myself.'

'HA! I doubt that. You'll need me like usual. You can't handle the nitty-gritty without me to back it up. Face it, your sanity is fading. Your friends are gone, even Roxas. Riku is with pretty little Aria. Face it, you'll turn back to me. You can't face Vanitas on your own.'

Jasmine shook her head and kept on her toes just in case someone was in the area.

Fear took hold of Jasmine and she grabbed the door knob. Holding her breath, she forced the door open and stepped inside of the well-lit boiler room. When she stepped in the door, she exhaled.

There was no one there.

Jasmine lowered her arms slightly and cursed herself. She really was letting her emotions get the better of her. There was once a time where she was untouchable, ruthless and absolutely stone cold. She was reverting back to her weaker self and she knew that it would only cause trouble for her down the road.

Ragged coughing startled Jasmine and she whipped around, safety off her gun and flashlight in hand.

However, the image before her caused her to drop the flashlight and gun to the floor and for that one moment, time stopped.

Jasmine's wide, panicked hazel/gold eyes roamed from the horrifying discovery to the words smeared across the wall.

_For you, my dearest. You are finally free._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments: <strong>Eleven reviews again? Must be my lucky number haha. Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I really wanna know how you guys like the chapters and so each review means a lot to me. We even have some new people too. I hope you all liked this chapter.

Take care!

**Sarah K.R**: Jasmine and Roxas needed closure. Their relationship had run its course and it's good that both of them have finally let go…or have they? (teehee) Oh yes there are several new characters that are to be introduced very soon. Thank you for the review and the congratulations. Take care!

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Marluxia? Hmm well anything is possible. I miss Riku/Faye too. Thanks for the review!

**OmraxXV**: I'm sorry it was so short. I hope that this one was a bit longer. You'll definitely get more of the other characters in this chapter. Thank you for the review!

**UnwrittenMemory**: You really flatter me. I'm so happy that you enjoy and are able to connect to this story. I'm sorry it felt rushed but hopefully this one was a little better. Thank you for the review!

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**: One can only imagine what would've happened if Jasmine and Roxas stayed together. Hmm…a possible sidestory/one-shot? But it's true. If I'm being honest, Roxas was very temporary but necessary. Jasmine's break down...that's not such a distant thing actually. As for the police…we shall have to wait and see! No problem! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**animechick247**: I feel bad for Jasmine too. As much as she tries to take control over her life, it really does seem as though things are out of her hands. And Axel…haha he really is in the middle of everything. As for who kidnapped her parents…you will have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!

**Sookdeo**: I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying the story and that you're analyzing a lot of the parts to it. It makes me happy! And yes, Jasmine's walls are coming back down. But who knows what'll happen when they do this time…Haha I won't be like JK Rowling and kill off the good people. (but she is kind of epic so I do want to be kinda close to her in the future). Thanks for the review!

**LouFF13KH2**: Yeah, Jasmine kinda annoys me too if I'm being completely honest. I adore Roxas to bits. Perhaps he'll become a stronger major character *hint hint* haha thanks for the review and follow! I'm glad you're liking this story!

**SasuTenLuvr:** Truth is, I like Aria too. There really is nothing wrong with her, but she really doesn't stand a chance. A possible Faye/Aria fight? Hmm…this I will have to play with. But yeah, Riku being stubborn is just who he is. Too bad he's blind at the moment to realize his feelings. Thank you for the review!

**Skeleus:** I love Faye/Riku too. Thanks for the review!

**Frooky90**: Jasmine has a lot she needs to work out internally. But you're right. I can see why she still clings to Roxas. He was one of the last normal things about her past and she sees him slipping away. Thanks for the review!


	23. Chapter 23: Walls Come Down Part II

**Author's Comments**: Thank you all for reading the last chapter (as well as all the others). This is the second part and the beginning of the second half of the story. I hope you all read and like the chapter. It seems like eleven reviews is my lucky number. Maybe twelve? Eh? Eh? Haha I'm joking.

No more nonsense. Enjoy and tell me what you think, okay?

Take care!

* * *

><p>Her trip was made in silence. She did not say a word and kept her wild eyes glued to the road ahead of her. The rain was pouring more steadily now and she couldn't afford a car accident at the moment.<p>

Her gloved hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and she took her foot off the gas to break.

When Jasmine came to the stoplight, she pulled down the vanity mirror and quickly looked over herself. If it weren't for the tinted windows and an onlooker in a car beside her happened to peek inside the vehicle, they would have been startled at the very least by Jasmine's appearance.

The front of her shirt was covered with fresh blood as was the side of her face, chest and arms. The blood stained her skin a violent shade of red and with her messy wild hair and eyes, Jasmine appeared quite disheveled. In fact, with the intense look in her eyes, she looked rather insane.

Jasmine reached for a lonely silver key in the cup holder and turned onto an all-too familiar street.

When she arrived at her destination she was both relieved and confused. There were no cars in Tifa's driveway, only Noctis' motorcycle.

She blinked and sighed.

There was no avoiding this anyway. Why did it matter so much now?

She shut off the car and shoved the keys into her pockets, slipping the solo silver key into her glove for the moment. Jasmine hopped out of the car, into the steadily pouring rain and slowly made her way to the trunk, her heartbeat banging in her ears louder than the thunder. Her steps were stiff and rigid, as if she was in pain and her expression was blank now.

The door opened and standing on the porch was Noctis.

Jasmine paid him no mind and unlocked the trunk of the car, the sight before her burning her vision. Wiping the rain from her eyes she reached into the trunk, slid the body on her back and began making her way up the driveway.

"Valentine!" Noctis shouted, rushing out into the rain to meet her. However when his vision cleared, having been slightly obscured by the rain, he froze in his tracks in front of Jasmine. She looked past him as she walked into the house.

When she got inside, she made sure to take off her shoes. It was one of Tifa's rules and Jasmine had always followed Tifa's wishes.

To avoid making a mess on the carpet, she headed for the kitchen. As she did so, she stopped by the hallway closet and pulled out a large, older blanket, struggling a bit with the corpse on her back.

Once she was in the kitchen, Jasmine set the body down against the kitchen cabinet and laid out the blanket. When that task was completed Jasmine picked up the body bridal style set it against the blanket and sat on her knees with her hands on her thighs.

As she'd expected, Noctis came in, soaking wet just like her, and set the second body beside the first. Noctis took a step back, standing behind Jasmine and watching her very closely.

After all, one doesn't just carry in the bodies of their deceased parents and walk away like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Riku blinked and stared out of the window, diverting his attention away from his parents.<p>

Angela noticed the sudden change in her son's disposition and reached across the dinner table, placing her hand over his.

"What's the matter, Riku?" she asked softly.

Riku jumped slightly at her touch, causing her to pull her hand away. He then quickly apologized. However his face was still fixated in a deep frown.

"I'm sorry. I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach…" he trailed off.

Riku's father pushed his chair back. He too had noticed his son's odd behavior. "Go on," he urged.

Riku licked his lips and cursed mentally. An image of Jasmine flashed through his mind.

"It's stupid that I'm even thinking of this," he muttered darkly, as if he were disgusted by the thought. "But…for some reason…" Riku hesitated here but he couldn't deny this strong overwhelming feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I think that something is wrong."

Angela tilted her head to the side. "With whom, son?"

Riku's aquamarine eyes narrowed. "With Jasmine," he answered bluntly. Riku quickly excused himself from the dinner table, leaving his dessert untouched and headed for his room.

His parents stared at one another curiously.

"Well what do you know," his father was shocked by his son's confession. "He's actually thinking about her…"

"And willing to _talk_ about her," Angela was stunned like her husband.

Ryo inhaled. "A connection like theirs couldn't be broken that easily."

Angela nodded. Her husband, despite being quite quiet, was very observant with social and emotional matters, especially when it came to their son.

"But that doesn't change anything," Ryo deadpanned. "Unless Jasmine and Riku can sort out their problems then Riku will still harbor his resentment and Jasmine will still go on about her life."

Angela stood up and leaned against the table. "I'm worried about Jasmine. A girl that young should have a more stable life than the one she's leading."

Ryo pursed his lips and fell silent for what seemed like the longest two minutes in Angela's life.

"Perhaps we should tell him," he quietly mentioned.

Angela was confused. "Tell him what?"

Ryo's eyes narrowed. "About the security footage," he cleared his throat and rested his chin in the palm of his hand while leaning his elbow against the arm of his chair. "From the night where Jasmine's uncle arrived to take her…"

Angela's face paled.

"I know we're under contract," Ryo continued slowly, making sure that his son wasn't within earshot, "but look at what's become of our son. Something needs to be done." He huffed in frustration and left the table.

"Where are you going?" Angela called.

Ryo reached for the phone in the kitchen and began dialing a familiar number. "I'm calling Tifa. Hopefully she can put an end to this."

* * *

><p>"Why isn't Roxas with us?" Kairi asked as she, Sora and Naminé walked to Tifa's house, each sticking close to their own umbrellas for protection against the rain.<p>

Naminé stared at the concrete and kept quiet. For the past week or so, Roxas barely said a word to her or anyone else in the house. He mostly sat in the basement playing video games or locked himself in his bedroom, only coming out when truly necessary like when dinner was served or if he had to run an errand. Naminé had a sneaky suspicion of why he was acting so strangely but she did not want to bring it up to him.

Kairi took the hint and smiled when she spotted Tifa's house in the distance. "We're almost there—"

The group froze on the spot when the sound erupted from Tifa's home. Their faces paled instantly and once they registered what happened they took off running.

* * *

><p>'You never learn,' Jasmine's inner demon taunted.<p>

Jasmine's head had drooped forward and her shoulders began to shake. She gripped her knees so tightly that her knuckles began turning white.

"Valentine?" Noctis began cautiously.

'This is what happens when you allow your weakness to show,' she taunted. Jasmine could feel HER eyes on her, disgust clearly showing in her face. 'Look at what you did. Had you of killed Vanitas when you had the chance, none of this would have happened.'

"Shut up," she snapped.

Noctis' eyes widened. "Who are you talking to?"

'You need me.'

Within the confines of Jasmine's mind she imagined herself sitting in a bare room across from the darker version of herself. Reality seemed to slip as did Noctis' voice as she dove deeper into her mind.

"What's your name?" Jasmine asked, drawing more confusion from Noctis.

He tried to get a good look at her face but she kept her head so low that he wouldn't be able to do so without lifting her head. Noctis was startled. Something was definitely off about his partner.

'You've got so many different personalities, don't you, Valentine?' The other teased, crossing her legs. 'It's Ms. Silva.'

Jasmine began to sway although she was not aware of it. Instead she remained trapped within her mind, at the mercy of her darker side who named herself Ms. Silva. "Well what now?" she asked distantly.

'Well for one you're an orphan,' Ms. Silva pointed out bluntly, 'I'm not saying that these two were good parents. You and I both know this fact. Going off to "avenge" them would seem a bit out of character, even for you. These people did everything they could to turn you into a puppet and while their goodbyes were sweet, it still changes nothing. However if you would have let me in a little while ago this probably wouldn't have happened, would it?'

"No no no," Jasmine muttered.

"Valentine!" Noctis called.

'Granted neither of us cared for them, but this is just an insult.' Ms. Silva straightened her back. 'Are you going to wait for them to get Tifa as well? Do you want to bury her too?'

Jasmine's entire body began to shake and Noctis reached into his pocket to call Ignis.

"She's here at the house," Noctis said sharply. "Get here quickly!"

'So you think that you should let me take the reins again?' Ms. Silva stood up and walked over to Jasmine and extended a hand. 'You can't handle this by yourself. "Valentine" needs to take a break and let someone a little more…experienced handle it for a while. What do you say?'

Jasmine fell forward and caught herself by leaning on her shoulders. She glanced at the lifeless bodies of her parents, the memory of their final conversation playing over in her mind. Jasmine then switched back to the talk between herself and "Ms. Silva" and tears began streaming down her face.

'Trust me,' Ms. Silva told her, a wicked smile appearing on her face. The mental version of Jasmine reached out to take the other's hand. 'You won't regret this.'

Once Noctis was near the end of his conversation with Ignis, he dropped the phone upon witnessing the horrific sight before him.

Jasmine sprung up and let out a loud, pained, shrill scream that erupted through the house. She wrapped her arms around herself and continued with the rather disturbing noise, tears now streaming down her face.

Noctis ran over to Jasmine and pulled her off the floor, squeezing her tightly as she began to thrash about. Her screams slowly turned into short, heaved outbursts of pain and her feet began to give way. However, this did not mean that she stopped struggling against Noctis' grip.

The door to Tifa's home burst open and Sora, Kairi and Naminé rushed into to find Jasmine fighting against Noctis.

"What's going on?" Sora shouted, rushing over to Jasmine but freezing when he got a glimpse of what, or rather who, Jasmine was standing beside.

Kairi and Naminé were soon with Sora and their eyes were locked in horror on the corpses sitting on Tifa's kitchen floor.

"A-Are those her…" Naminé trailed off.

Kairi nodded, her hair falling out of it's messy bun. She covered her mouth with both hands to prevent herself from screaming too and Sora pulled the two of them aside.

Noctis had his hands full dealing with a hysterical, manic Jasmine, finding her strength to be much more than what he originally thought it was. Jasmine eventually slung them both back into the kitchen counter and she took off, running straight out of the house and back into the rain. When Noctis collected himself he sprinted after Jasmine who was reaching in the trunk of her car, pulling out a loaded shot gun and throwing it into the passenger's seat. Just before Jasmine had the chance to get in, Noctis grabbed her by her wrist and pinned her against the car.

He took hold of Jasmine's face with both hands and forced her to look at him.

"Jasmine!" Noctis shouted desperately, the rain blurring his vision. "You've got to calm down!"

Jasmine began twitching in Noctis' arms and a wicked grin appeared on her face, her bright hazel/gold eyes wide. She clutched onto Noctis' forearms, her sharp nails digging into his skin. Noctis felt a sting and looked at his arms. Jasmine was starting to draw blood.

She shoved him backwards, forcing Noctis to release his grip. Jasmine hit the car and then fell on her rear.

When Noctis steadied himself on his feet, he finally got a good look at his partner. The expression on Jasmine's face was dark and eerie. He'd seen Jasmine when she was on the job before, but never before had he seen her make such a fierce, sadistic, evil expression. Her eyes, fixated in a wild state screamed murder while her smirk oozed arrogance.

The rain began to wash the blood dried onto Jasmine's body and thoroughly soaked her. She rested on her elbows and chuckled. When the rain began to wash some of the blood from her forehead, Jasmine licked a trickle of it from her top lip, causing Noctis to stare at her in horror.

Jasmine pulled herself up to her feet by grabbing onto the car door.

"If he thinks what _he_ did was bad," Jasmine reached into the car and pulled out a handgun from under her seat. "Wait till he sees what I can do," she sneered.

Noctis stared at his partner incredulously. This was clearly not the same girl he'd been partnered with a long time ago.

"You looked concerned, Noctis," she teased. "Is something wrong?"

The blue/black haired young man was silent, his lips pulled into a tight frown.

'This must be what insanity looks like,' he thought silently.

* * *

><p>Vanitas laughed, troubling Stella greatly.<p>

"But, Sir," she began weakly, deciding not to take a seat in front of him in his office, "aren't you afraid of retaliation?"

Vanitas wiped the tears from his eyes and spun around in his chair, watching the rain beat against the glass. "I don't think you fully comprehend what just happened Stella."

Stella did not try to deny this fact. Ever since she received word that Jasmine Silva's parents had been picked up by the ambulances, Vanitas had been giddy ever since. The blond imagined that Jasmine was probably suiting up to come after Vanitas given the fact that she probably imagined him to be the killer. If anything, Stella thought it wise for Vanitas to probably leave the island lest he risk being caught by Jasmine.

"She's going to come after _you_," Stella stressed.

"Do I look worried to you?" Vanitas challenged.

Stella opened her mouth to speak but fell silent, debating on whether or not she should continue speaking. "Jasmine Silva _will_ come looking for you. Perhaps with the intention to kill…"

Vanitas reached into his desk and pulled out a card. Reaching for his office phone, he then called the number written on the card and waited for someone on the other end to pick up.

"Hello? Hi yes," Vanitas began, sounding ever so pleasant, "I would like to order two dozen white roses and two dozen red roses…" He paused, waiting for the receptionist to take down his order. "They're for my fiancé. Her mother and father just passed away and I just wanted to send her something that might put a smile on her face."

Stella was stunned. 'How could he be so calm about this?' When she and Xigbar had been assigned missions, the older SHINRA member had filled her in on the boss' unusual relationship with Jasmine. In the past, the two had been engaged due to Vanitas' negotiations with her father. Needless to say, Jasmine had done everything in her power to try and break up the marriage. Eventually she succeeded in doing so but it appeared as though Vanitas never accepted that she left him.

"Yes…you've got that down? Perfect. Thank you very much," Vanitas hung up the phone and turned to find Stella staring at him with a bewildered expression on her face. "She'll be mourning," he explained. "Even though she and her parents weren't close, Jasmine will still take the more "appropriate" route and try to process what happened. Regardless, she's an orphan now."

For a split second, Stella thought she caught a rare moment of weakness in Vanitas.

'She's like him now,' Stella realized. 'They're both orphans.'

Vanitas sighed. "I didn't kill them."

Stella's bright eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

The amber-eyed gentleman shrugged. "I played a small role in this, but I'm afraid someone else took this little stunt to the extreme." Vanitas licked his lips and folded his hands, setting them in his lap. "Let me just say this: I'm not the only one gunning after the Silva family."

* * *

><p>Tifa, Zack and the rest of the group hopped out of their respective cars to see the ambulance pulled up to Ms. Lockheart's home. Aerith watched as two body bags were carried away and her heart sank.<p>

Yuffie came up behind Aerith and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'd better start making arrangements."

The brunette nodded grimly. "I'll take care of the flowers."

Once Tifa was finished answering a detective's questions, she ran to Cloud who stood on the porch.

"Where is she?"

Cloud nodded to the inside of the house. Without another word Tifa ran inside to find Jasmine standing outside of the kitchen in the rain with her back to the glass doors. She held a hand out as if trying to reach her god-daughter, but her hand slipped and she clenched her fist.

Ignis managed to sneak up behind Tifa and placed a hand on her shoulder. She initially jumped at the action but then relaxed, focusing on the situation in front of her.

"Miss Valentine is full of surprises," Ignis started. He and Tifa watched the young girl light up her pipe of paopu and smoke despite standing in the rain.

"How is she taking it?" Tifa asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Ignis' shoulders slumped and he removed his glasses, cleaning them with the front of his dress shirt. "Noctis told me that she found them pinned to the wall at her old high school. Whether or not they were already dead is beyond me. She placed the bodies in her car and drove here, laid them down in the kitchen and just stared at them."

Tifa gasped. The fact that a child stumbled upon her parents' bodies was traumatic enough. Then to actually move the corpses? It didn't matter if Jasmine and her parents had a bad relationship. They were still her mother and father. Now, Jasmine was an orphan.

"Who did this?" Tifa growled.

Ignis gave another heavy sigh. "We're still looking into it ourselves. However, I believe that Jasmine has a slight idea of who the culprit might have been. We just haven't had a chance to talk to her yet."

"I thought Noctis spoke to her," Tifa mentioned, her tone lightening up with each word.

Ignis stared off to the side.

Tifa noticed the uneasy look on the man's face. "Well? He DID speak to her, didn't he?"

"Yes he did…" Ignis trailed off. "But…"

Tifa's heart dropped. She sensed that something very dangerous had happened if Ignis, the cool, calculating, unofficial leader of that particular SOLDIER group was trouble.

"She's not herself. Let me put it that way," Ignis then took his leave and joined Prompto and Gladiolus in the kitchen.

Tifa bolted out of the double doors through the kitchen to the patio when Jasmine stood and skidded to a stop when she was a few feet away from her god-daughter.

Jasmine did not move and continued to smoke her pipe, keeping her back to Tifa at all times.

"Jasmine," Tifa said softly as if she were afraid of startling the girl. "It's me. Tifa."

The raven-haired girl inhaled sharply and exhaled a long stream of paopu scented smoke. When she finally turned around to face Tifa, her hair was stuck to her face, the rain and remaining crimson stains painted on washing down her cheeks.

Tifa's heart skipped a beat. She'd never seen anyone with eyes that…heartless.

"I half expected," Jasmine began in a rather nonchalant manner, "that the next time we saw each other and actually spoke, that it would be under different circumstances."

Tifa wiped the rain from her eyes and smiled ruefully. "Me too, Jasmine."

Jasmine put out the rest of her pipe and crossed her arms over her chest, appearing to be in deep thought all while having a slight smirk on her face.

"You should stay here tonight," Tifa proposed. "No one has been in your room. I change the sheets regularly. It'll be just like old times."

Immediately, Jasmine's head snapped up and she gave Tifa an incredulous look as if she'd just said something insanely unintelligent.

Tifa caught wind of this and shook her head. "I know…"

Jasmine gave a shrug tilted her head back up into the sky. She had so much planning to do. So much work. So little time…

"What happens now?" Tifa asked cautiously.

Jasmine pursed her lips and then pulled her bangs out of her face, the smile still remaining.

"Now…I don't hold back," she replied in a rather chilling fashion. "It's quite clear that things have changed a bit. I can't afford a slip up or moment of weakness. I was so careless before. Now look at where it's gotten me," she scoffed, "not like I lost much though."

"But Jasmine! They're your parents!" Tifa argued, distraught at how cold Jasmine was being.

"I know," Jasmine stated blandly, "but I'm not going to pretend like everything they've done didn't happen. We didn't have the greatest relationship and I'm not going to front for everyone like it was picture perfect. In any case, I'll work out those demons later. I don't have the time for such trivial things. I've got bigger problems now…problems that apparently I've inherited from my father."

Tifa reeled back. "Your father?"

Jasmine snickered. "Daddy dearest made quite a mess and I have to clean it up now. This goes a bit farther than"

"Which means?" Tifa was thrown off by the vague nature of Jasmine's answers.

The young woman replied, "Anything goes. There are no rules anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments<strong>: Welp I think it's safe to say that Jasmine took about two steps forward and about thirty steps back with improvement haha.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: I hope you liked this chapter!

**Sarah K.R**: How did you feel about the chapter? I suspect that we'll see a much darker Jasmine for a good portion of this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**LouFF13KH2**: Thank you for the review! I hope you liked this chapter. And yes, there will be PLENTY of Roxas in the near future.

**OmraxXV**: There will be a few new characters coming up as well as some teaming up of the other characters. I'm really interested in seeing how I can work the older generation of SOLDIER with the newer generation.

**Neon-Orange-Ninja-Penguin**: I'm glad you like the sequel! I am so worried that people will fall off because they don't like it. Happy you're enjoying the story so far!

**Frooky90**: I hope this chapter lived up to the first part for you!

**Sookdeo**: You're definitely on the right track with your reasons as to why Jasmine won't see Tifa. And yes, Riku was probably the one who really made her come apart. I don't know why but I got giddy when I saw your reviews for Heartbreakers. Despite her many, many, many APPARENT flaws (which I'm glad she has because it makes her human) she still has some morals. As for a possible Vanitas/Jasmine team up. Oh my wouldn't that be something? I hope you liked this chapter!

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**: Haha you're actually not the first person to tell me that. I should consider it lol. Well there will be a few new villains introduced. I'm sure everyone knows who I might add though. I'm going to toy with Noctis' relationship with Jasmine a little bit more. And yes lol Zack is always the protective one. As for the message…that'll be a secret for a little while longer. Thanks for the review!

**Skeleus**: Thank you for the review! Hope you liked the chapter!

**SasuTenLuvr**: Don't feel bad. I'm not that upset either. The death is sad but we all know that the relationship between Jasmine and her parents was very strained. However there is a lot that needs to be revealed with Jasmine's parents. The meaning of the message won't be revealed for a little bit but expect for all hell to break loose when it is. *hint hint*

**animechick247**: Was the chapter what you expected? Jasmine's parents are gone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Thanks everyone for all the reviews and support. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think and take care! Happy Halloween!


	24. Chapter 24: A Dash of Red

**Author's Comment: **I'm so happy that you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter! I was really nervous about updating given that it was so important for the story. This chapter marks the beginning of the second half of the story. I'm warning you now: it will get considerably darker, there will probably be a little more violence and more intense, provocative situations. Just a heads up!

I want to thank all the readers (the amount of readers for the last chapter was almost double the amount for the others), those who alert, fave and all that good stuff. For those who reviewed, I will respond to you all at the bottom. Thanks so much for everything guys!

Random note: it seems as though eleven reviews for the last few chapters seems to be the lucky number haha. Tell me what you guys think in a review at the end and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tifa watched as a sea of black flooded through the doors of the church. She stood at the front of the chapel beside Cloud and Aerith. The entire funeral, which had just wrapped up almost ten minutes ago was a blur.<p>

Nearly two hundred people turned out for the Silva's funeral. The majority of the crowd who turned up were family friends and co-workers. Sofia and her husband had a relatively small family on both sides and so the immediate family only took up the first two rows of seating.

"The flowers were gorgeous, Aerith," Tifa said softly to the brunette.

Aerith smiled gently. "Thank you." She then watched as the pallbearers shut the matching gunmetal grey caskets and sealed them tightly. "I'm glad you liked them."

Zack walked up with Yuffie, the both of them dressed from head to toe in black and nodded.

"All that's left is for everyone to meet at the burial site," Yuffie announced sadly. Even she was less than herself with the gloomy atmosphere. "The limousines have already started leaving."

Tifa sighed. With the severity of the case, Tifa had been advised to have the funeral within a two week period. In addition the doctors had been recommended to make the funeral closed-casket given the severity of the scars that both of Jasmine's parents accrued with the torture. Needless to say, it was a hectic seven days.

"Where is she?" Zack asked.

Cloud pointed behind him at the entrance of the church. All eyes followed Cloud's finger and sure enough Jasmine was in the back speaking to the director, who was clearly expressing her condolences. She, unlike all others who came dressed in black wore a dramatic, eye-popping scarlet trench coat, black dress and dangerously high heels with leather gloves on her hands. In addition, her eyes were shielded with a pair of oversized black sunglasses.

The last few funerals Tifa had attended, she had seen many of the bereaved family members wearing sunglasses to keep others from seeing their red, puffy eyes. However Tifa and the others were not sure that she wore them for that purpose.

Ever since Tifa and the group discovered Jasmine in the former's home it was quite clear that she wasn't herself. She rarely said a word, her body language was very much different in that she now strode along with an ultra graceful cat-like gait while using her hands to convey thoughts, and her overall physical appearance had undergone a change. Jasmine's eyes were fiery 24/7, gleaming with mischievousness with darkness lurking in their depths and her lips were often pulled into a tight, almost semi-permanent smirk. There was definitely something unsettling about the girl's latest transformation.

Once Jasmine was through speaking to the director she dismissed him and began walking to the front toward the direction of the caskets. She stuck her hands in the pockets of her trench coat and walked past the group and out into the parking lot.

"Almost didn't recognize you guys," a familiar voice said cheerfully.

When the group turned around, their eyes widened and smiles broke out in the group.

"Demyx!" Tifa pulled the blond musician into a tender embrace and watched him remove his sunglasses. "What are you doing here?"

The blond tucked his sunglasses into the breast pocket of his black suit. "I came to support my partner in crime. We haven't spoken to her since she moved away. It's like she just vanished!"

Yuffie sighed. "Pretty much," she replied.

"Where is she?" Demyx searched the area. "I wanna express my condolences. Plus we need to catch up. It's been SOOOO long! Tell me," he reached out and held Tifa's hands, "is she in school now? Is she still living with you? Are her and Riku still together?"

Tifa's eyes fell to the floor and Demyx's smile shrank by a few molars.

"Oh I see."

Aerith jumped in when she saw that Tifa's mood was dampening. "Things have been extremely hectic lately. I mean," she mumbled, "you can _try _talking to her but to be honest Demyx, things have changed since the last time you've seen Jasmine."

Despite the dark mood of the group around him, Demyx refused to let it darken his mood. "I know Jasmine. She's just going through some tough stuff. I can guarantee you that she'll come around soon. Just you wait and see!"

Tifa looked to Aerith and they seemed to be sharing the same thought.

'His optimism is astounding.'

Demyx pulled out a business card from his breast pocket, scribbled down a number and handed it to Tifa. "Have Jasmine give me a call when she's free." Demyx caught sight of a blue/black haired gentleman approaching the group and decided to take his leave. "I hope to see you all soon. Bye!" he called cheerfully.

"I don't think I've ever seen that kid frown," Yuffie pointed out.

Tifa sighed. She wished that she could say the same for her god-daughter.

* * *

><p>Jasmine stood at the gravesite for a few minutes after everyone left. She could make out the faces of her father and mother's coworkers, what few family members she had, and extended family. Jasmine also spotted her old friends when she entered the chapel. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, the entire group had showed up. However, she kept her attention focused elsewhere.<p>

Glancing down at the two headstones, she pulled out her pipe and slipped it into her mouth. Jasmine lit the pipe, inhaled the sweet smoke and then exhaled. She slipped her sunglasses off her face and tucked them away. With the sky as dark as it was, there was no need to shield her eyes.

To her right was a large, gorgeous wreath of white and red roses. She pulled out one of the red ones and took in the scent. There was a note attached to the flowers which Jasmine had spotted after the service had ended. She snatched the card and tucked it away from her pocket. She skimmed over the words and pursed her lips.

"_I wish you well during these troubling times my love."_

Jasmine snickered and finished smoking, her eyes glued to the rose.

"Cocky bastard," she chuckled.

After hearing a crunch of leaves, Jasmine slowly turned to her right to see Sora standing next to her. He, like the rest of the men at the funeral, wore a dark suit and a gloomy disposition.

"My family," Sora began with a deep bow, "would like to express their sincerest apologies. If it weren't for Vanitas," he paused, peaking up from his bow to watch her turn toward him, a dark, almost sinister look in her eyes, "…none of this would have happened."

Jasmine dumped the contents of the pipe onto the grass and slipped it back into her pocket.

"My parents want to visit you later," he added, his voice strained with guilt, "if there's anything you need—"

"Enough," Jasmine said sternly. Sora looked up and saw her motioning for him to rise.

Sora's head hung low. "But Jasmine…"

The dark-haired girl in question tossed the rose onto her father's tombstone. "You weren't the one who sliced up my parents and left them stuck to some God-forsaken wall in the school. Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault."

Sora was taken back by her harsh speaking tone. It was very much reminded him of how she acted after she and Vanitas became engaged. Only this time, it was much darker.

"Jasmine, we're worried about you," Sora pleaded.

"Like I said," Jasmine said abruptly, "you're wasting your time trying to apologize for something Vanitas may or may not have done."

Sora's eyes widened. "'May or may not have done"? What does that mean?"

Jasmine reached for another one of the roses sent by way of Vanitas and tossed this one on her mother's grave marker. "It means that I have a lot of work to do."

Sora stared at her incredulously. Something was definitely wrong with her. Jasmine had only just buried her parents an hour ago. Her whole mood was off, the way she spoke was drastically different and just her overall aura was off-kilter. As much as it scared Sora to admit it, everything about Jasmine right now reminded him of Vanitas.

"You think that he didn't have anything to do with this?" Sora inquired.

Jasmine gave him an agitated, incredulous stare. "Of course he had something to do with this. However," she reached into her pocket and pulled out the engagement ring Vanitas had given her, "there's a lot more going on here than what we see."

"Like what?" Sora hated not being able to figure out what was going on. Whether or not Jasmine admitted it, Sora was still partially involved given the fact that he and Vanitas were first cousins. If there was any way that he could help, he wanted to know how to go about it.

Jasmine slipped the ring on her finger, drawing a curious stare from Sora.

"Is that the ring he gave you?" Sora asked.

She nodded and smirked. "Yes it is. I won't lie, it is a gorgeous ring." Jasmine sighed. "But it would only be right if I returned it. I'm sure it cost a small fortune."

"You're not going to go searching for him, are you?" Sora half-yelled. "You're crazy! That's what he wants! Don' you see that?"

Jasmine's eyes hardened and she gave Sora the iciest stare imaginable. "Do not insult my intelligence, Sora. I know _exactly_ what he wants. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Sora gulped. He was truly nervous about being around Jasmine at the moment. Sora believed that if he said the wrong thing, she snap. He'd seen her fight before and he did not want to be on the receiving end of the bullets. "No I don't."

"But if Vanitas wants to play games, I'll go along with it. If it gets me one step closer to what I want then I don't really care. Besides, at this point I'm untouchable."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure that?" As much as he didn't want to say it, he knew he had to find some way to reach out to Jasmine. "Your parents are dead." Sora's heart ached. "I don't want to see you get hurt either."

Jasmine crossed her arms over her chest and smiled darkly. "There's nothing else anyone can do right now to hurt me." Sora felt a sadness unlike any he'd ever known well up inside his chest. He couldn't even lie to himself or her by trying to relate his minor problems to hers. Her parents (while they did not deserve a fate like this) were controlling, forced her into an engagement with an individual who abused her, she had to leave behind everything, and now those same parents were dead. As much as he wanted to console her and tell her he understood what she was going through Sora knew that saying such a thing would be a slap in the face.

"I'm getting out of here," she told Sora as she walked by him.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked. "Aren't you going back to the house to meet all the guests?"

Jasmine snorted. "Hell no. I've got other things to deal with. If you see Tifa, tell her to contact Vincent. She'll know what to do." With that, Jasmine headed to her own limousine and told the driver to leave.

Sora stood there dumbfounded. It seemed as though everything was spiraling out of control and there was nothing he could do about it.

"She's gone?"

Sora jumped only to realize that the one standing next to him was Roxas. The blond hadn't been around as much lately. From what Naminé had told Sora, Roxas spent the majority of his time out of the house with Axel or by himself. She thoroughly believed that something perhaps had transpired between Roxas and Jasmine, however her brother had not talked about why he was so distant and so she had to be careful about what she said to not spread any falsehoods.

"Yeah," Sora replied, "I just don't know man. This whole situation is out of control."

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "How is she?"

Sora shrugged and his head dropped. "I don't know the answer to that either. It's like she's a completely different person."

Roxas paused and took in the answer, sighing every so often.

"Roxas," Sora started, "what happened between you guys?" Roxas perked up. "You're acting kind of funny too if I'm being honest."

Roxas was a bit surprised that Sora asked about Jasmine. Was it _that_ obvious that he and her had some sort of falling out?

"We've called it quits for good," Roxas announced sadly. "We've been seeing each other on and off for a few months."

Sora's eyes widened. "Are you serious? You two were _dating_?" He began pacing around the grave site, making sure to avoid the grave markers as he did so. "How could you do that? What about Riku?"

Roxas chuckled. "Sora, we weren't dating each other. She'd come see me, sometimes crash at my dorm and then head out in the morning. There wasn't much to it."

Sora came to a halt and stuck his hands in his pockets. He stared at Roxas' face. More had transpired between the two than what he was letting on. "So what happened to make you guys stop talking? I figure that she must have trusted you more than all of us if she was seeing you for so long."

Roxas' gaze shifted to the wreaths of flowers surrounding them. He walked to one of them and drew a white lily, one of Jasmine's favorites. He recalled the day when he'd asked her out after they got into a fight and smiled ruefully. Those days of simplicity seemed like a distant dream now.

"I'm sure she did," Roxas then began explaining, "but then we decided that it would be best to stop seeing each other. You guys know it: I still love her. But I also realize that I can't keep seeing her…in the back of my mind I'll always want her and so I'll keep screwing myself over. As much as we both want to see each other, even as friends, it's not gonna happen. Jasmine admitted that she loves me to a degree, but in the end if she had a choice we_ all_ know where she'd be at." Sora's heart sank as Roxas told his story. He knew how much the blond loved Jasmine and to see him come to terms with the fact that they couldn't be together in such a harsh and severe setting was painful in itself. "And I can't blame her for it either. One day it'll work out but right now I just can't be near her."

Sora kicked a rock to the side. "I don't know if _any _of us should be near her at this point," he remarked.

Roxas gave him a curious glance, snapping himself out of his daze upon hearing the troubling statement.

"You weren't there when me, Kairi and Naminé went to Tifa's house. I think Jasmine needs to be by herself for a little while."

"No one ever really told me the details of what happened that day. Not even Naminé."

Sora's face was grim. "We weren't allowed to talk about it. That's what the police told us anyway. And since Vanitas is my cousin the cops were trying to keep a secrecy thing going."

Roxas' curiosity had been stirred and now that Sora began, he wouldn't let the younger boy leave without an explanation. "So you know you have to tell me now, right?"

Sora frowned. 'Of _course_ I have to share now. Can't leave him hanging.' He counted to three to calm his nerves and explained. "Well I'm sure you know that we all walked in on Jasmine and her parents, but you didn't see the worst of it." Roxas waited impatiently for Sora to continue. "She snapped, Roxas."

"What do you mean by "snapped"?"

"As in, she just started screaming and crying and struggling against that one guy we keep seeing," Sora hummed. He really needed to figure out who that guy was. "Then she bolted out the house and that guy had to restrain her. I think she was going to find Vanitas and actually kill him."

Roxas stared at Sora in disbelief. "You think she finally lost it?"

Sora threw his arms up in the air. "Didn't you see her today? Dude! She's your ex! Something is CLEARLY wrong with Jasmine!" When he finally calmed down from the outburst, he finished his thought. "It's like she's got multiple personalities or something. Now, she's acting like she did when she got engaged, only more extreme. I think she might actually kill him if she catches him this time."

"She wouldn't…" Roxas breathed in horror.

Sora nodded. "With the way she is now, given what he's done, I might be at another funeral in the next few months."

* * *

><p>Riku shivered as the wind began to pick up. Under most circumstances, he would be in bed at such a late hour of the night. However, he could not simply lay in bed or go out with his friends before he took care of something important.<p>

He held both bouquets of flowers under one of his arms and stared at the graves of Jasmine's parents.

He placed one bouquet near her mother's grave and one near her father's.

Riku closed his eyes and bent down on one knee.

"Despite everything," he whispered softly, "I know that deep down she really loved you and wanted to make you both proud. And although I don't agree with most of what you two did to her…" Riku sighed heavily. There was no reason for this much bloodshed. "You didn't deserve this."

Riku rose to his feet and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat.

"And I'm still very angry with her," Riku added, "I won't lie to you. But…" he was hesitant at first to utter these next few words, making sure that no one was around him, "I still love her."

Riku turned on his heel then, making his way back to his car. He had finished what he needed to do.

* * *

><p>Noctis observed Jasmine carefully in the few days following her parents' funeral. The pair were given strict orders from SOLDIER to not leave the city for any reason whatsoever. In addition, Jasmine was put on a special watch.<p>

"_I worry about her mental stability," _Tseng commented a few days ago after the funeral_. "We should have her taken in and put on watch."_

Vincent protested against this, stating that doing so would only agitate her further. The two SOLDIER personnel argued for twenty minutes before Noctis proposed watching her himself for the next couple of weeks.

This meant that Jasmine was to be monitored at all times. She had to stay in their apartment for the first week and then after that seven day period was over Noctis had to accompany her while she was out. Depending on her behavior in the few days that followed she could be allowed to venture off on her own provided of course that she checked in with Noctis every hour on the hour.

Ignis believed that Tseng was being overly cautious until he of course had visited Jasmine the night she found the bodies of her mother and father. Upon seeing her erratic behavior, he believed it best for her to be under someone's care for a while to monitor her closely.

Noctis was busy reading the newspaper in the living room, eyes skimming over the words but not really taking anything in. He hadn't seen Jasmine all day but he could hear her pacing about the floor. He wondered if she was alright.

As if on cue, the door to her bedroom opened slowly and Jasmine appeared. It would seem that she had just come out of the shower which would explain why she'd been so silent in the last twenty minutes or so. She wore a deep crimson, silk bathrobe that sweeped the floor and fell off her shoulders, giving Noctis a clear view of lacy black bandeau top she wore. Her partially wet black hair dripped from the tips and clung to her skin. Noctis stared at her as she entered the kitchen and fought the blush rising to his cheeks. Even though he often denied it to Prompto and the others, Noctis couldn't help but find Jasmine attractive in a dark sort of way.

"You've been pacing around in your room all day," he called out.

Jasmine, who'd been searching through the cabinets for her tea pot, paused and then shut the door.

"I'm a bit restless," she answered blandly.

Noctis grumbled. He wasn't good with conversation to begin with and nowadays it seemed like their relationship had taken about ten steps backwards from where they first began.

"Did you get some rest?" He asked.

Jasmine set the pot on the stove, pulling back her long, kimono-like sleeve as she did so. "Yes," she replied curtly.

Noctis frowned. This was going to be like pulling teeth.

"Do you want to talk about anything? I mean," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "you have gone through a lot in the past few…umm…." Noctis scrambled to find the right wording but was failing miserably. Prompto was right. His social skills were terrible.

Jasmine eyed Noctis, starting at him through her bangs. "Past few years would work with this situation," she finished for him. She lifted the tea pot by the handle and gracefully poured herself a cup of tea. "Would you like some, Noctis?"

Her partner stared at her and debated mentally whether or not he should take the tea or not.

Jasmine seemed amused by the confusion in her partner's face. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking." She reached into the cupboard behind her and pulled out a large tea cup. After pouring him a glass, she walked over to him with both their cups and set them on top of their respective coasters. Once Jasmine was seated across from him, she began steadily drinking her tea.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Noctis' focus shifted from his own cup of tea to Jasmine as she drank hers quite contently.

"I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?" Jasmine asked between sips, pausing before the cup could reach her lips.

Noctis stuttered. He didn't expect her to be so blunt and bold.

She crossed her legs and lowered the tea cup. "I'm no fool, Noctis. I know how you and the rest of the group look at me. I know what you all think of me."

Noctis' eyes narrowed. He knew better than to lie to Jasmine on a regular day, but with her latest…_mood swing_ he decided to just cut to the chase or else end up in hot water.

"That day," Noctis set the newspaper near his cup of tea, "I thought you had lost it."

Jasmine tilted her head to the side and gave him a coy, almost Cheshire-cat like grin. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Valentine," Noctis' voice hardened, "who do you think you're fooling?"

She gave a sighed and rose to her feet, heading back to the kitchen and returning with the tea kettle with her. Jasmine leaned over and poured her tea, staring at Noctis all the while. Just before the contents of her cup overflowed, she stopped and locked eyes with him.

"I can still function whether or not my parents are alive," she stated blandly. "They were already dead to me. The only difference now is that they can't write or try to call me. However, it doesn't mean that they aren't still a bother to me," the last part was said with such distain and disgust that Noctis was stunned.

Jasmine pushed his tea cup in front of him. "Go on. It's black tea, your favorite."

Noctis was still hesitant.

With a giggle, she grabbed his cup and took a sip before setting it back down in front of him. "There, see? No poison. I don't think it would be wise to slip anything into the drink of the man who has me on watch. I'm sure it would piss off Vincent."

"So you mean to tell me," Noctis interrupted quite harshly, "that you're not upset at all for your parents being dead? Because when I saw you, you seemed pretty damn upset. What's with this act? You can't be this—"

"Heartless?" Jasmine replied back, a wicked grin forming on her face. "I'm not going to bore you with my family history. All you need to know is that my family and I didn't get along very well. My father was a control freak and my mother was weak. It disgusts me," her voice dripped with anger, "and everything you see here?" she pointed to herself. "It's no act Noctis."

Before he could speak again Jasmine walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, causing Noctis to tense up. Her hands tapped his chest ever so lightly and eventually they slid up, fingers drumming against his collarbone oh so dangerously close to his throat.

"Let's just say that I…_adapt_ to situations and change whenever the need arises. Then I switch gears. But all that you see," Jasmine cradled his throat and rested her chin on top of his head. She smirked when he shivered from her touch, "all that you see now has been a part of me for as long as I can remember. This isn't the first time I've been like this. It's happened before."

It was now that Noctis noticed the ring on one of her fingers, specifically the finger on her left hand where an engagement ring would go.

"Vincent said that you had a weird relationship with one of SHINRA's front men," Noctis was very careful on how he approached this subject. The last time it was brought up to Vincent, it was shut down just as quickly. "Is whoever he is responsible for any of this?"

Jasmine exhaled and leaned back, facial expression as calm as if she were remembering something pleasurable.

"I'm only going to answer part of the question. I'm sure Ignis is working on putting the pieces together."

"So why don't you just tell us?" Noctis grabbed her hands and held them tight, pulling them away from his neck. "You know we'll find out anyway."

"Because I'll lose control," she whispered. "I can't have you guys meddling in things over your head. Too many pieces thrown in the game. It makes it twenty times harder when creating plans and conditions. And right now things are sensitive. It's like I'd be spoiling the ending of a novel or something."

Jasmine was speaking in riddles now and it unnerved Noctis. Just what was it that she was hiding?

"So about that relationship?" Noctis pressed once more.

Jasmine leaned down close to his ear, lips seductively grazing it as she spoke in a whisper.

"One of those high-ranking SHINRA front men? He was an ex-partner and former fiancée."

Noctis' eyes widened in shock and only when he heard Jasmine's door slam behind her, did he realize that she was gone.

'This woman has more secrets than I thought.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments: <strong>How did you guys feel about that last chapter? This one took me a while to write given that I had to start working several chapters ahead for the sake of the plot. Tell me what you all think in a review down below and thanks once again!

**Sarah K.R**: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, I can't blame Jasmine for snapping either. I'm sure I'd flip bricks if I were in her shoes. Thank goodness we're not though! Take care!

**hopefuldreamer1991**: I hope you liked this chapter. Oh yes, Jasmine's inner demon is a crazy thing, isn't she? I hope you liked this one!

**LouFF13KH2**: I'm so happy that the chapter made your day. I hope that this one didn't disappoint!

**animechick247**: It kinda of hurt me to write the last chapter. For anyone, burying a family member is difficult, but at her age it must have been really tough. Miss Silva is the name given to the darker personality Jasmine has within. You'll see that it's not just one or two, but multiple. As for Riku's parents, expect them to take a bigger role in the future haha. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Sookdeo**: Oh yes, Vincent and Cloud have a bit of history together. He'll be more important as the story progresses too. Yeah, we're at the halfway point now. As for Tifa and the other members of SOLDIER you'll see a lot more of them. With Jasmine's darker side, let's just say that things will be way more interesting. I hope you liked the chapter!

**chocomochi61**: I agree. No one should have to go through things like that. However, sometimes young people lose their parents early. As for Riku's parents, we can only hope that they talk to him soon.

**Skeleus**: this was a sad chapter for me to write honestly

**OmraxXV**: I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter. I just hope that this one lived up to your expectations too!

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**: That's such a nice complement! I'm happy that you liked the chapter a lot. It was super hard to write honestly. I tried to imagine how Jasmine would flip out, and I guess that this is just what came out. She could be schizophrenic…lol let's just say that she's got a few issues. And yes, it's war now. Things are going to get a little bit…darker. I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you liked this one!

**Frooky90**: Jasmine's got a few screws loose but hey, if this darker version of her can take care of things, I'd say it'll be interesting to say the least in how SHE handles things versus how "Jasmine" or "Valentine" or "Faye" would handle something. I hope you liked the latest chapter. Thanks for the review!

**UnwrittenMemory**: If you don't mind me asking, what did you expect from these two chapters? I'm super curious ^_^ And yes, Jasmine's insanity seems to be deteriorating in a fashion similar to that of Heartbreakers. Although (no spoilers intended) this time it might be a little bit worse haha. I hope we can all handle this lol. Oh yes *cue scary music* there's a lot that Riku's parents are hiding on their end. I hope you liked the latest chapter!

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Btw there is a new poll on my page so if you have a moment can you guys click on it? Thanks so very much for the support.

I'll update soon!

Take care!


	25. Chapter 25: A New Player

**Author's Note: **Hey you guys! I hope everyone has been well. Thank you all so so so much for the reviews and reads and faves and alerts for the last chapter/story. I really really appreciate it. This chapter will be considerably shorter than the others unfortunately but I had to make way for and start working on *drum roll please* the third and final story for this series.

To everyone wondering what's going on with Noctis (like "why is he here in the story?", "what's his background?" and "how does he fit with the story?") I will definitely start working more on him. My thoughts early on when I introduced his character was that Final Fantasy Versus XIII would be out by now and I could incorporate more of that story into this one. However, since Square Enix (who I could drop kick right now for deciding to make a sequel to Final Fantasy XII-2 when Versus has been in production seven years) hasn't released the game yet I had to make some alterations.

In addition, the poll has been closed and the votes have been counted. Expect at least two to three new stories for 2013 and one premiere on December 11th. I'll respond to all reviews at the bottom of the page.

Take care everyone and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Selphie slapped down a magazine on top of Kairi's living room coffee table. "I just KNEW I've seen that guy before!"<p>

Kairi, Sora, Naminé and Roxas were at Selphie's house on a windy Sunday afternoon. There was only one week left before the rest of year and they decided to spend as much time with each other as humanly possible.

Kairi and Naminé stared at each other in confusion. The redhead spoke up first. "Uh, Selphie," she trailed off, tapping the cover which only showed an actress, "this isn't Jasmine or the guy."

The green eyed girl sighed dramatically before pointing to the neon yellow sticky note wedged between the pages. "Look there," she instructed.

Naminé did so and sure enough, there was a photograph in the gossip section containing a picture of Jasmine and the unknown, black/blue haired gentleman dancing together at her art showcase. The pair seemed to be so enthralled in one another that they didn't notice their picture being taken.

"He's so good looking…" Selphie's eyes were practically twinkling, "why does Jasmine get all the hot ones?" She then asked indignantly.

Kairi shook her head and replied, "She's just lucky, in any case," she cleared her throat and read the short paragraph written under the photograph. "Rising starlet Faye Silva has been M.I.A. for the past year. Sources say that Miss Silva has been flying low under the radar to attend university. However at a charity event on the Destiny Islands the pop star has been spotted! And she isn't alone either. The mysterious gentleman she's with is none other than Prince Noctis Caelum!"

Naminé's eyes widened and she rushed to get a good look at the photograph. "Holy….it's him…"

Sora stared at Naminé. "Do you know him from somewhere?"

Roxas nodded and answered in the place of his sister. "Our parents told us about their family a long time ago."

Sora, Kairi and Selphie listened in while Roxas began explaining.

"Their family is royalty. They rule a country not too far from Hollow Bastion. Their family has a long line of kings who rose to wealth because of the Caelum Crystals," Roxas explained.

Selphie's eyes lit up. "The diamonds? Right?"

Roxas nodded. "The same ones. Supposedly they're the most flawless diamonds in the world and that family has them…well…most of them."

Kairi's curiosity was peaked. "What happened then?"

"There's this story that another country was looking to take power from the Caelum family and they engaged in a way a long time ago. Unfortunately, there are very few of those diamonds left. The Caelum family is still very powerful, but they kind of operate like some shady business. I heard that some family members act like some type of mafia. Let's just say this: don't cross a Caelum. They may be wealthy, but from what I've heard they have no problem _disposing _of threats."

Sora whistled. "Whoa. Those guys sound intense."

Roxas stared at the picture in Selphie's magazine. "And this guy named Noctis, he's the prince. He's next in line for the throne. Although I don't get why he's here on the Destiny Islands honestly."

"Yeah," Selphie added, finding herself drooling at the sight of the enigmatic, handsome prince. "Shouldn't he be off ruling his country?"

Naminé shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as ours."

"All we know is that he and Jasmine are working together," Roxas said to the group.

Selphie eyed the picture carefully. "They seem a little closer than that…" she trailed off softly.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the comment while Kairi pinched Selphie's arm. Everyone in the room knew that Jasmine's relations with other men were almost a taboo topic now.

"Regardless," Naminé stepped in to keep her brother from having to discuss the subject further, "we have to go through other routes to figure out what's going on. Clearly Jasmine isn't going to let us get close—she's done this before which means that something else really big is coming."

The chestnut-haired girl sighed, her good cheer fading fast. "What else could go wrong?" Selphie's voice was soft. "She just buried her parents a little while ago. Jasmine doesn't need anything else going wrong."

"I know," Naminé replied in agreement, "but clearly something else is going on. Jasmine distances herself from others when she's got something planned and honestly, we haven't done a very good job at finding her. So…"

Kairi caught on shortly after Naminé trailed off. "We need to find out more about this Noctis guy instead. He's probably the best lead we have to Jasmine considering the fact that every time we see her, she's with him."

"I wonder how the two of them met anyway," Sora trailed off.

Naminé and Roxas gave each other knowing glances, the two of them knowing full well that Jasmine's meeting with the prince was no mere accident or coincidence.

* * *

><p>Vanitas hung up the phone and frowned. Ever since the Silva family funeral he'd been under a great deal of pressure as of late. With him being the prime suspect of the murders, he had to be even more careful with how he moved about. His ability to go out into the public sphere had been hindered greatly, he had to work through his subordinates and he was confined to his penthouse apartment on Hollow Bastion.<p>

All of this because of one man who had been a ghost for so long.

Vanitas reached into his desk and pulled out a business card with writing on the back and began dialing the number scrawled out in messy black ink.

The phone rang once before the person on the other end answered.

"I knew you'd call me," the elder man from before said, a dark smile in his voice as he spoke.

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "I didn't call you to chat. You sure have screwed things up for me."

"Oh? My nephew can't handle what's laid out before him? That's shocking."

Vanitas' eyes hardened and he slammed the drawer shut, taking a seat in the armchair near the window overlooking the city. "You could drop the condescending tone, Uncle. I really don't have the patience for it at the moment," he warned.

"Yes, because I'm sure you've gone underground to avoid the authorities…not like that's a big deal. Our family has plenty of strongholds all over the islands." A menacing laugh escaped Vanitas' uncle's voice. "Perhaps if you had been able to hold onto that Silva girl when you had her, you wouldn't be in this position."

Vanitas' lips pulled into an even tighter frown. To this day, he could not fully get over how Jasmine had been able to outsmart him.

"Would you have killed her parents if I would have managed to leave the island with her?" Vanitas asked after a brief period of silence.

Another chuckle. "Her father and I had a bit of unfinished business to settle. Her parents were always supposed to meet their demise at my hands."

Vanitas paused and tapped his finger against the armrest of his chair. The next question came out quite cautious. "And what of her?"

"The Silva girl? What of it, Vanitas?"

"You know what I'm getting at," Vanitas barked, "were you going to kill her as well?"

Vanitas' uncle sighed heavily. "Don't tell me that you actually have feelings for her," his uncle said with disgust. "Although…she is quite beautiful. And from what I've come to understand, she's quite cunning and genius. More so than her parents, that much is for sure."

"I didn't think you'd approve of my fiancée, Uncle," Vanitas' concern was raised now. Never in his twenty three years of life had he heard his uncle give such great praise to anyone that wasn't in the family. On top of that, this was the same woman whose parents he'd murdered.

His uncle scoffed. "Ha! I am not sure the feelings are mutual. Besides, she's not at our level. And the fact still stands that she is still a Silva."

Vanitas smirked. "Oh I see," he trailed off, "you're still upset at the fact that it was Jasmine's father who put you in your current predicament."

Vanitas' uncle was unaffected. "But I have almost completed my revenge. Look at where the Silva family is now. There's nothing that her father or mother can do to touch us."

"Almost?" Vanitas repeated, shifting in his seat. "What else is left? Her parents are dead—by either your hands or a henchman's hands. What else is there left for you to do?"

Vanitas' uncle's smile was all too visible despite them having this conversation by phone. "If you recall, Vanitas, there is still one major Silva left." And with that he hung up the phone.

Vanitas' eyes widened, the threat of his uncle very much real.

He got up from his seat and walked over to his desk. He picked up his office phone and dialed Stella, impatiently waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello Vanitas," she greeted politely. "What can I-?"

Vanitas cut her off before she could finish asking her question. "I want you to contact Saix and Xigbar. I also want you to get ahold of Xaldin as well. Meet me at the mansion."

"What's going on, Sir?" Stella was quite taken back by Vanitas' unease.

"I need you to meet me in half an hour. I don't care where you all are."

Stella was quiet for a moment. "Is this another mission?"

"Yes," Vanitas replied impatiently, putting the phone on speaker so that he could get dressed. Once he had his leather jacket he went back to his desk and searched for a handgun. "The three of you are going to find Jasmine and bring her to me. I don't even care if you have to incapacitate her. With Xaldin, this should be an easy task. His strength should prove difficult in itself."

"And what of that man she's always with?" Stella was trying to gather as many details as humanly possible.

"If he's with her, I want him dead. He's proved to be a bit of a nuisance."

Stella felt a lump in her throat but shook the feeling.

"Understood, Sir."

Vanitas glanced at the picture of Jasmine he had on his desk. "Do not fail me this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked the chapter!

Sayonara Yasashii Akumu: I have never read Black Butler but I'm going to look it up now because you made the reference! Ah yes, I feel bad for Vanitas (mildly) as well for what's coming his way. In the very near future there will be a very heated interaction with Aria and Jasmine (while she's in her "Miss Silva" state). I'm so looking forward to that conflict. Thank you for the review!

Sarah K.R: Yes, this is actually not the first time Riku has admitted it to the audience but it is the first time he's admitted it to himself while he was sober. And yes, hahaha, you all are going to see a much darker side of Jasmine, worse than in the first story by far. I kinda want her to be almost on par with Vanitas. But there is a reason why this will be. I promise I'm not making her crazy just for the sake of being crazy. I actually miss the simpler times as well. I reread Heartbreakers and the reviews last night and was like "oh wow this story has taken quite a turn". Thanks for the review!

Skeleus: I'm glad you like where the story is going despite it being so dark. Thanks for the review!

hopefuldreamer1991: Oh yes. Riku will not be over Jasmine. Thanks for the review!

BelowtheFire: Aww thank you! I'm so glad that you don't think it's just a really basic story. That's such a great complement! I miss Riku and Jasmine too honestly (even though as a couple they got less screen time than her and Roxas). Thanks for the review!

Frooky90: I almost forgot too. It's almost like I have to go back to old notes because her mannerisms when she goes through these "stages" are so radically different. I miss the original her as well. Maybe the old her will be coming back sooner than expected *hint hint*. Thanks for the review!

LouFF13Kh2: Haha Jasmine has been smoking "paopu" since the beginning of the story. And yes, she does seem like she'll explode one way or another. You almost teared up? Aww that really does make me sad Thanks for the review!

Guest: Sora is really catching hell for what his cousin is doing. I feel bad for him. Although, Sora will definitely be able to clear his family name soon; let's just say that an unstable Jasmine is definitely not what Riku needs to see at the moment. Although it would make things interesting. Thanks for the review!

Sookdeo: Aww I'm glad that you're happy whenever I get the chance to update. Demyx will definitely make more appearances as the story progresses. In fact, he'll become very important to Jasmine later on but you're so very right. Talking to her won't make any difference at this point in time. I think it's safe to say that she suffered a sort of psychotic break or something along those lines. There will be more of Noctis' past too. I had to add a little bit in this chapter as well haha. Thanks for the review!

UnwrittenMemory: Yeah this was definitely a first for me. I've never directly killed off a character in a drama story before. Horror? Oh yeah. But I wanted this story to be more intense and with this story and it's sequel, you'll definitely see a lot more gritty moments like this. Not unnecessary of course (I hate senseless violence) but unfortunately it'll be way more intense than the first. Really? When I write this story I feel like there's a gray overtone too! Yes that means I'm doing my job hahaha. There will be more Riku as well down the road. Perhaps even a few one on one scenes with Jasmine? *hint hint* I hate funerals too and thanks for the review!

Thanks everyone! Tell me what you think in a review and I'll try to work on the next chapter tonight. Plus there's a new poll up for the next story. Take care!


	26. Chapter 26: Stranger from the Past

Noctis gently knocked on the door to Jasmine's bedroom with Prompto standing right beside him.

"Valentine," he called impatiently.

There was no answer. Noctis and Prompto leaned their ears near the door and realized that there was music playing in the background.

"Maybe she's busy?" Prompto offered.

Noctis frowned. He and Jasmine had work to do today. Ignis had given them a tip on a high ranking SHINRA officer. Today, the three of them were to find the man and get him to talk. With Jasmine's top-notch interrogation skills, there was no way that they could pull off the mission without her.

Once more Noctis knocked on the door, this time considerably harder.

"Don't break down the door," Prompto hissed. "You're going to piss her off!"

Noctis cast a sideways glance at the younger blond. "You're afraid of Valentine?"

Prompto's lips formed into a tight frown and he stared at his feet.

"Wait," Noctis paused, eyes widening in confusion, "are you serious?"

The blond sighed. "Ms. Valentine is awesome. She's strong, smart and – when she's not irritated – she's actually really nice. But now…" he trailed off sadly. "Something isn't right with her."

"Her parents just died," Noctis reminded him. "Do you expect her to be running around like she used to? She's probably still mourning."

Prompto's head shot up, eyes filled with concern. "Yes but there's SOMETHING wrong with her! I know you see it too, Noct."

Before Prompto could continue the music stopped abruptly.

"Come in," came a familiar female voice from inside the room.

Deciding to save this conversation for another time Noctis opened the door to Jasmine's room and Prompto timidly followed in after him. Jasmine's room, which was usually spotlessly clean and neat was a complete mess. Her closet doors were open, the desk in the corner of her room was covered with a mountain of books and there were hundreds of papers scattered about on her bed with Jasmine in the middle of it all.

The girl appeared to have just gotten out of the shower as her wild, ebony hair was still slightly wet and she only wore a bathrobe. Jasmine had a pipe in her mouth and she was crawling on her hands and knees, staring at the papers on her bed. Prompto was right, Noctis realized. She did look quite mad with her wild, haggard appearance with the uncharacteristic mess around her.

"You knocked?" Jasmine asked, not bothering to look up at the two men in her room. Instead she crawled to the end of the bed and reached for a piece of paper written in an unknown language and held it up to the ceiling lights.

"We have a mission today," Noctis told Jasmine. "We need you to interrogate someone from SHINRA."

Jasmine did not seem interested in the least about the upcoming mission. "Ignis is just as good as I am and probably better given his experience," she sighed. "Why don't you take him instead? I'm rather busy here."

Prompto coughed loudly, struggling all the while to catch his breath. Jasmine's room was overloaded on the scent of paopu and he could barely take it.

"Miss Valentine," he began through strained coughs, "do you think it's wise for you to be smoking so much? It's bad for your health."

"So is dragging your parents' corpses from your old high school and to your car but I'm not complaining," she shot back with little to no emotion. "In theory that's just as damaging to your health – mental health probably but you get the point."

Noctis was put off at Jasmine's coldness. "Valentine, you know you're on watch. It would be wise for you to just get dressed and come with us."

Jasmine fell back against the bed right on top of some of the papers. She blew out the embers of her pipe and set it on the ashtray near her bedside. After she rolled her eyes, she began examining more of the documents on her bed. "Please leave then so I could get dressed. I'll be ready shortly."

Noctis huffed in frustration. "Thank you. Let's wait outside Prompto."

The men filed out of Jasmine's room and closed the door behind them. Once she was sure the two were gone, she reached into her desk and pulled out a new cell phone. Grabbing the card near on her nightstand near the lamp, she dialed the phone number scribbled on it and dialed the number. She pressed the phone to her ear and waited. The person on the other end answered on the second ring.

"Who is this?" Hearing the snappy voice on the other end caused Jasmine's smile to spread darkly from ear to ear.

"Hello Vanitas, it's your fiancé," she replied sweetly.

The voice on the other end of the line fell silent. "Jasmine," Vanitas said slowly, "where the hell did you get my – ?"

"Shut up," she snapped, smile still in place, "That was a rather foul thing you pulled. Sending me flowers to my parents' funeral knowing our past and present…" Jasmine rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling, tossing the business card aside.

"Foolish girl," he chuckled, "I'm tracking this number now. Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes dramatically. "A little over a year," she answered bluntly. "Good luck with tracing my number. Keep in mind I'm not the same girl you dealt with years ago. I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve."

"So do I," Vanitas replied. Jasmine could clearly hear him typing away on a laptop or something of the sort on the other end. He was no doubt trying to pin down her location. Too bad Jasmine had already put a wrench in that plan of his. "I'm coming for you so you'd best prepare yourself."

"Sorry but I'll leave on my own terms, Vanitas," she declined. Jasmine began to play with the ends of her silver-streaked hair, twisting them till they split one by one.

Vanitas' tone became dark unusually fast. "As much as I'd enjoy this cat and mouse game we play, I'm afraid I don't have the time for that."

"Well _make_ time," she demanded, causing Vanitas to become silent. "I don't take orders from the likes of you. I have to tend to my own plans. Just be prepared." Jasmine rolled on her stomach. "I'm coming for you."

"Jasmine!" He snarled.

Jasmine flashed an innocent smile. "Bye baby." She hung up in his face and began disassembling the cell phone. When she took out the SIM card, she snapped it in half. Once she was done, Jasmine tossed the remains of the phone into the trash can on the other side of her nightstand.

"Time to go to work," she said to herself, reaching for her SOLDIER gear.

* * *

><p>Aria snuggled into the covers and thick comforter on Riku's bed. She laid there quietly in the bedroom of his dorm room apartment while her boyfriend was in the shower.<p>

While she laid there peacefully Aria stared at the simple, white gold ring with pink diamond he'd given her the previous night and smiled. They had been together only a few months but Riku spoiled her like she was a princess. While Aria was somewhat against it, she secretly enjoyed every bit of the attention he paid her.

She was deliriously in love with Riku and had been for some time. When he first arrived in one of her classes, she was stunned when she learned that he was just a freshman in college. However she and her friends could not deny how absolutely attractive and handsome he was despite his age. Aria had just gotten out of a bad relationship and had no intension of dating any time soon, but when he approached her and smiled, she knew that she couldn't resist.

And now here she was, four months later, laying his bed on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

It almost seemed too good to be true.

Sure they had their problems but what couple didn't?

Aria sat up and stretched her arms before she pulled the sheet back up over her bare torso. As she ran a hand through her hair, she heard a phone vibrate. Aria picked up on the noise and realized that it was her phone on his desk. Reaching to grab her cellular, Aria saw that it was a text message.

Her soft brown eyes narrowed. It was from a blocked number.

She hummed to herself and opened the text message, believing it to be some telemarketer or spam, deciding that it was nothing. However when she read the text, Aria's heart skipped a beat.

_Hate to disappoint you sweetheart, but you're just the stand-in. You'll never be number one in Riku's heart. Remember this. _

Aria gasped and dropped the phone in her lap, covering her mouth with both hands. "What the hell?" she shrieked loudly.

The door to Riku's bathroom opened and the silver-haired freshman appeared, throwing an old tee shirt on and slipping his hands into his sweat pants pockets.

"What's the problem? I just heard you scream," Riku asked curiously with a slight smile. "Don't tell me you saw a spider or something."

Aria's face was grim. Instead of answering she held out her phone to Riku so that he could see the ominous text himself. Riku's gaze went from the phone, to Aria and then back to the phone. Aria was quite visibly scared and whatever the message said must have clearly spooked her.

Riku read the text and his eyes hardened. After reading the message over several times, he handed the phone back to Aria.

"Who the hell sent you this?" He growled, Jasmine's image popping up in his head.

"I don't know," the worry was clear in her voice. "The number won't show up."

Riku swore under his breath. Was it possible that Jasmine had gotten ahold of Aria's number and sent her the threat? What could she possibly gain from it? The pleasure of torturing his current girlfriend? Riku was fuming on the inside. 'Is she really _that_ sick and twisted?'

"Do you have any crazy ex-girlfriends that I should know about?" Aria's question came out more as a demand. She wasn't spooked anymore. She was furious.

'Mentally disturbed maybe,' Riku thought to himself. 'But crazy might not be too far from the truth.' He sat down next to Aria on his bed. "No one is coming after you. I don't know who sent you this text, but if you get any more, tell me and I'll turn it over to the police."

"Riku," Aria crossed her arms over her chest, "are you still involved with any of your exs?"

Riku reeled back, thrown for a loop when she asked the question. "Of course I'm not," he answered honestly. "You're the first person I've dated in almost a year. I don't keep track of girls I used to date."

Aria eyed him sideways. She really wanted to believe him, really she did. However Aria held onto the old philosophy of "when there's smoke, there's fire" and clearly there was something going on. "Then why the hell would someone send me this?"

Riku let out a sigh of irritation. "It could be someone trying to mess with you but none of the girls I dated would be crazy enough to do that. All my relationships ended on a good note." Shortly after the last statement, Riku's tongue burned with the bitter lie. He prayed that Aria wouldn't catch on and kept his cool all the while hoping and praying that his last ex wasn't wicked and vindictive enough to threaten his current girlfriend.

"Nine times out of ten that person is jealous of you. For now, don't worry about it," Riku told her calmly while trying to mask his own growing anger, "no one can take your place. I promise."

After letting Riku's words sit in, Aria collapsed on the bed and groaned. "I should have expected as much…" a small smile replaced her frown from earlier. "After all, I _am _dating the most attractive guy on campus."

Riku leaned over and pulled Aria's auburn hair off her forehead, softly planting a kiss above her temples.

"You have nothing to worry about," he repeated. "No one can take your place."

Aria blushed, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. "Really?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Jasmine, Noctis and Prompto entered the small office building on the edge of Hollow Bastion where Ignis told them to go.<p>

Jasmine fell back behind Noctis and Prompto, carrying a large duffel bag over her shoulder and examining the office. It looked rather old and run down but then again in this section of Hollow Bastion there hadn't been much in the way of building restoration which also gave the island its eerie aura.

It was perfect for SHINRA agents. Here, they could hide in plain sight.

Noctis flashed his badge at the receptionist and the woman quickly scurried to hand them the keys to the other offices in the building.

"Right this way, Sir," she said with a stutter as she pointed to a room leading to a hallway.

"Thank you," Prompto thanked the woman for her cooperation and led the group, unlocking the door and closing it behind Jasmine. Once they were alone, Noctis decided to speak up.

"The meeting should be at the end of the hallway," he said to Prompto, pulling the safety off his gun and placing it in his now visible shoulder holster. "Let's go."

Something wasn't right with Jasmine and so she fell back behind the group. There was something about this whole thing that felt too easy. SHINRA agents always came with hired guards that usually never left their subjects alone for any reason. From what she gathered on the way over here, Jasmine heard that this agent was by himself and just so happened to get caught.

Supposedly this was also supposed to be a major meeting place for SHINRA agents so in theory there should be guards everywhere.

Jasmine's eyes narrowed.

There had to be more to this.

In fact, this could just in fact be a trap.

While Noctis and Prompto were unlocking the door to where there person should be, Jasmine bolted and took off down one of the hallways.

Noctis looked up and saw Jasmine as she disappeared around the corner.

"Where the heck is she going?" Prompto asked, clearly panicked.

Noctis spared no time in answering and took off after Jasmine.

Jasmine cursed when she heard footsteps rapidly approaching. No matter how much she trained, she knew that Noctis would be able to catch her with virtually no problem.

Surely if he caught her he'd have to report her to Ignis, who would talk to Tseng.

More likely than not Jasmine would end up at SOLDIER headquarters under lock and key.

She smirked. There was no way in hell Jasmine was going to let that happen. She had too many plans and too many things she needed to accomplish and she would do so even if that meant disobeying direct orders.

Jasmine whipped around the left corner and then ducked into an empty room, being careful when shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the wall and covered her mouth, making sure that she was completely silent and that she wouldn't give herself away. When she heard Noctis' footsteps she squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that he would just run by the room.

She let out a sigh of relief when she heard Noctis whiz by. She knew good and well that if she was wrong that she would be in a world of trouble. But Jasmine also knew that if she was right and that this was in fact a trap then they were all screwed. There could have been SHINRA guards waiting around in the various rooms just waiting for them. Jasmine couldn't take the chance and risk the operation.

Jasmine scanned over the room and her eyes widened when she saw a ceiling vent up above. She reached for a nearby chair and placed it under the vent. Jasmine stood up and knocked the vent in, pushing the grate aside. She jumped, caught onto the edge and pulled herself inside, replacing the vent when she was done. Jasmine immediately pulled out a flashlight and got on her hands and knees. She tightened the strap of her duffel bag and began to crawl on her hands and knees just like in basic training and made her way through the vents as quietly as humanly possible.

'Why would Ignis send us here?' she questioned. 'He clearly knew that this was a SHINRA hotspot so why put us in direct danger?'

Jasmine then rolled her eyes and dismissed Ignis from her thoughts. Ever since the earlier incident at the restaurant the two of them had been at odds. Ignis had gone to great lengths to try and dig further into her background and figure out what exactly made her tick but – to his chagrin – he met a dead end every time which only heightened the tension between the two.

The young Valentine smirked. Both she and her uncle had taken great care in burying her past and Ignis was a fool to think that he could sneak past the both of them.

'Ignis' arrogance will be his downfall,' Jasmine envisioned.

* * *

><p>"So who are we going after?" a flamboyant man with shoulder-length pink hair asked Saix as they sat in a private office.<p>

Saix pulled his long, electric blue locks off his face. For the last few days Vanitas had sent him and many of his subordinates on a mission to find that Silva girl he'd been after for over a year and they had not been able to find her, sending Vanitas into a frenzy. In fact this was one of the first times in the past few days where he'd been able to actually sit down without Vanitas and take somewhat of a break.

He would never understand Vanitas' obsession with that woman nor would he even attempt to understand it. As long as Saix received compensation for his services he would ignore the many oddities that seemed to plague Vanitas' life.

"Her name is Jasmine Silva," Saix explained, producing a picture from the breast pocket of his jacket and setting it on the table in front of him. "Marluxia, you and Xaldin are to find her and bring her to Vanitas."

A large, burly man sitting next to Marluxia with dreadlocks and a particularly long and heavy baton stared at the picture.

"She's just a girl," the one named Xaldin stated plainly. "She doesn't seem like much of a problem. Couldn't Vanitas take care of this on his own?"

Saix gave a heavy sigh. If only it were that simple. "From what I've been told, this girl is a genius who managed to outsmart Vanitas and now she's supposed to be more dangerous."

Xaldin's interests had peaked considerably. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a dull assignment after all. "Is she combat trained?"

Saix began to pace the small meeting room. "It's safe to assume so. We imagine that she had help from relatives within SOLDIER. Be on your guard."

Marluxia had taken a glance at the picture of his target and instantly froze. He fingered the shot of the girl and a distant memory resurfaced.

"Is there are problem, Marluxia?" Saix now towered over the pink-haired gentleman, sensing his discomfort. "It's just one girl. I'm sure that you are more than capable at handling this."

To throw off his superior, Marluxia handed him the picture back and gave a haughty smile. "We'll take care of her."

Saix headed for the exit. "Good. We've figured out who her partner is and he's in the building with another associate. Your job is to eliminate the two of them after you extract information about Ms. Silva's whereabouts." He pulled on the door handle and stopped. "Don't underestimate him either. He's a Caleum and he will prove to be a handful, more so than the girl anyway." Saix yanked open the door and called on his way out, "You know where they are. Good luck."

* * *

><p>A wicked smile spread across Jasmine's lips as she hovered in the ceiling vent right above Saix's office.<p>

She'd overheard the whole thing.

Jasmine reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small dart gun and two tranquilizers. 'Oh I'm not a threat? They'll be begging for Noctis when I'm through with them.'

As Marluxia and Xaldin loaded their guns they both felt a sharp pain in their necks.

"What the hell was that?" Marluxia answered his own question when he pulled out a small dart from his neck.

Xaldin followed suit and stared long and hard at the dart in his hand before tossing it aside. "We need to get out of here and take care of the Caelum boy." On Xaldin's way out though, he looked up towards the ceiling vent and narrowed his eyes, taking out a handgun and firing a few rounds into the ceiling.

Marluxia stared at him curiously. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Those darts had to have come from a vent or something. I'm just making sure that whoever did it pays dearly."

Once Marluxia opened the door, his eyes widened in disbelief when he found himself staring directly at the one and only Miss Silva.

"I'm a little bit quicker than that, boys," she leaned against the wall and nonchalantly pulled a gun from the holster strapped to her left thigh.

Xaldin in turn took out his large baton. "How fortuitous for you to have hand delivered yourself here for us personally. Saves us the trouble of tracking you down in any case. It would be wise for you to not put up a fight. You have no chance."

Jasmine's eyes became hard as ice and she grabbed a dagger hidden in her boot. "Oh I know that. I'm no fool."

Marluxia stared at Jasmine incredibly. 'Those eyes…' he could never forget eyes like hers.

Then a thought ran through Marluxia's mind and his hand fell on the area of skin where the dart had struck him and he came to a realization once his vision started to blur.

She was the one who had attacked them earlier.

"I imagine you're starting to feel the effects of the drug now," Jasmine started, staring at the knife in her hand and resting the dull edge on her bottom lip. "I know my limit. The two of you could most definitely overpower me quite easily so I leveled the playing field." She grinned wickedly, taking in the looks of shock on both their faces and relishing them. "You're lucky. The effects aren't deadly but let's just say that you'll have a difficult time chasing after me. I'd say you have about five to ten minutes to knock me unconscious before you both become paralyzed."

Xaldin knew that between him and Marluxia, it would be the smaller man that succumbed to the poison first because of his stature. He would have a few more minutes of stamina left and judging from the blood-thirsty look in Miss Silva's eyes, he would need them.

Wasting no time, Xaldin charged at Jasmine with his baton fully extended and he took a swing at her head. Jasmine ducked and slid under Xaldin's legs and sped toward Marluxia.

The pink-haired SHINRA operative swiftly pulled out two sharp daggers of his own hidden in the pockets of his suit and blocked Jasmine's attack. Marluxia then took a swipe at her chest, which she narrowly dodged before landing a kick to her side, sending the girl flying back into the wall.

Jasmine grunted then but the pain quickly subsided. She composed herself in a matter of seconds and went after Marluxia again, this time pulling out a second dagger and evening the odds.

"You remember me, don't you?" She asked darkly as their blades collided. Marluxia however said nothing which only fired her up even more.

In that stalemate Jasmine managed to land a kick to Marluxia's stomach and knocked him to the floor just in time to avoid another attack by Xaldin.

Deciding that she would have to focus her energy on the larger man, Jasmine turned her back on Marluxia who was recovering from the kick.

"I don't care if you've poisoned the both of us, you have no chance of winning," he boasted proudly.

Jasmine scoffed. "We'll see about that."

Xaldin tossed the baton aside and went after her with his bare fists, initially catching Jasmine off guard. She made a pass at his chest but ended up being caught by the arm closest to him. Xaldin immediately hoisted Jasmine up over his head and threw her into the wall. The girl fell to the floor with a loud _thud_ and she groaned in pain, dropping both her knives in the process.

'Damn he's fast,' Jasmine lamented, struck by how swift he was despite size.

Before she could even get up, Xaldin hoisted her up by her shirt and slammed her repeatedly against the wall, causing her to yelp.

Just as Xaldin was about to slam her once more, Jasmine inhaled and pulled her knees up, kicking him in the chest and winding the burly man. He dropped her to the floor and Jasmine immediately took this chance to strike. She took this opportunity to climb on top of him and grab him by his dreadlocks, punching him repeatedly in the face several times until blood started to flow from his lips and teeth.

Xaldin began to feel the effects of the drug and swore loudly. Under normal circumstances he could have easily overpowered the girl but now that he was slowly losing his ability to function he was at a great disadvantage.

However, Jasmine was pulled off Xaldin when her hair was yanked roughly and she was slapped clear across the face. When Jasmine looked up, she realized that it was Marluxia who had clearly recovered from that blow to the chest earlier.

Marluxia grinned madly and pulled Jasmine to her feet. He continued to drag the girl by her hair and slammed her face into one of the nearby glass doors, causing the glass to crack and blood to flow from an open wound near one of her temples.

Dazed, Jasmine did not have the time to react and found herself soaring through the air once more but this time she flew through the door and into an empty office, shattering the door completely and landing on a wooden desk only to fall to the floor doubled over in pain.

Even so, Jasmine put the pain in the back of her mind and smiled despite it all.

"You should give up," Marluxia called, Xaldin now standing beside him in the doorway, spitting out the blood in his mouth. "You're outmatched here."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "No, I don't think so…"

Before either of them had the chance to react, Jasmine whipped out a handgun and fired at the men landing a shot in their shoulders and causing the men to hit the ground.

Jasmine reached for the edge of the desk and pulled herself to her feet, noticing the huge gash on her left arm. She reckoned that Gladiolus would have to patch her up later.

Without giving it a second thought, Jasmine took aim and shot Xaldin in both of his forearms, rendering him almost completely useless for the remainder of this fight. When she was done, she noticed that Marluxia had disappeared and took the time to load up her gun.

"You see?" Jasmine towered over Xaldin. "I'm not some little girl you can take down that easily."

Xaldin cursed her. "This isn't over…" Saix had been right. There was more to this girl than met the eye. He vowed right then and there that he would one day have a rematch with the mysterious Jasmine Silva and take her down for good.

Jasmine pursed her lips. "I'm sure we'll see each other again. Until that day…" She delivered a harsh, swift kick to Xaldin's skull and knocked him unconscious, "train harder."

When she had emerged from the room, she ducked back in when Marluxia lunged at her with two large scythe-like weapons in hand.

"Yes I remember you quite clearly," he taunted mercilessly. Marluxia flipped his hair back and then made a pass at Jasmine, grazing her stomach and causing her to cry out in pain.

Jasmine grimaced in pain and clutched her lower stomach, pulling back her hands and finding them covered with her own blood. Marluxia latched his hands around her neck and slammed her into the ground.

"How could I forget a face like that?" Marluxia stared at Jasmine with wild eyes scanning over every inch of her body. "I remember that costume you wore too. It was if you sent me an open invitation personally."

Startlingly, Jasmine's anger quickly transformed and her gaze softened then into – to Marluxia's surprise – a lustful stare.

"I remember that look in your eyes," her breathing slow and deliberate, catching the man off guard, "I knew you wanted me then. You almost couldn't help yourself."

Marluxia blinked rapidly, stunned by the abrupt personality change. He was frozen in place, unable to tear his eyes away from hers. It was as if she cast a spell on him with no intension of setting him free.

But then, faster than he could blink and while he was caught in his lustful stupor, Jasmine had pulled a small switchblade out and stabbed Marluxia in the leg, digging into his skin. The man cried out in agony and was flipped over on his back with Jasmine taking control.

"You're disgusting," she seethed, her deadly smirk still intact. Jasmine dug the knife into his other leg, prompting more screaming. "As if I'd ever let someone like you touch me. Men like you are a dime a dozen." Jasmine leaned back and then removed the remainder of his weapons, tossing them aside so she could finish. "Let's just call this payback."

The door swung open and Jasmine looked to see both Noctis and Prompto with their guns drawn. They took in the sight before them and stared in horror at Jasmine who was torturing the pink-haired man.

"Valentine…" Noctis said in awe. "What happened here?"

Jasmine rested the dull side of the blade on her cheek, Marluxia's warm blood staining her face, giving her a much more sinister, menacing, deranged appearance.

"Taking care of business," she replied. When Jasmine looked she realized that Marluxia had finally passed out. Between the poison dart and loss of blood he was bound to be out of it sooner rather than later. She rose to her shaky feet and brushed past the two. "Bring the pink-haired gentleman. He and I have a few things to discuss."

Prompto stepped away from Jasmine. This was not the same girl he'd met months ago.

"What are you going to do to him? What about the other man left in the hall?"

Jasmine sighed tiredly. "Leave him of course. He won't be able to do anything for quite a while." She paused. "Oh and tell Ignis that I need to have a talk with him. He and I have some unfinished business to discuss as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well it looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do it seems in regards to my absence.

Honestly, I've been going through a very rocky few months and have not had the energy/time for most of my stories. Those of you who have started reading "Perfect Blue" know what a tiny part of the problem was. While that is no excuse I hope you all can understand why I have been out of it lately. Things have been going very poorly in my life and I needed to step away for a while. I shouldn't have any other serious issues but who knows with how crazy life can be.

I am getting better so I can update my stories a little more frequently now. In any case, I apologize for the dreadfully long absence (especially with this story) and appreciate all of you for sticking with me for so long.

In any case, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter a little bit and yes, I decided to make Marluxia come back in this story. I will tell you all right now: this is not the last you will see of him or Xaldin and I'll be adding more Organization 13 members in soon.

To my reviewers:

Sarah K.R: haha yes there will be a third. I certainly hope SquareEnix gets it together soon. There will be a bit more of the other characters in the next few chapters as well as a few new Organization members so look out for the hints. Thank you for the congrats and the review!

hopefuldreamer1991: I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and yes, I'm glad you're excited for the third story. Thank you so much for the review!

Skeleus: I hope you liked the last chapter and thanks for the review!

animechick247: oh yes. There are a few people that Vanitas is actually afraid to cross or get tangled up with. I just hope you liked the new update…even though it took forever…thanks for the review!

Sookdeo: Well teehee there's actually a bit more to Noctis…as for the rivals I'll let you ponder that one. Let's just say that I have a few more tricks up my sleeve with this. As for Riku and Jasmine….*spoiler alert* expect another meeting quite soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Frooky90: I hope you liked the update! Thanks for the review!

OmraxXV: This won't be the last time you see Saix either although…expect a few more characters to be involved next time around. Glad you approve of Noctis' background. There are still a lot more surprises with him so look out for that. Thanks for the review and hope you liked the chapter! Idk if I can tell you the exact number of chapters. Haha I don't even have the exact number set.

SnowKawasagi: Thank you so much for the review. I miss Jasmine and Riku too. Have you looked at "Perfect Blue"? In a nutshell, it's what Jasmine and Riku's relationship would be like in the simplest form. There will be more Riku/Jasmine moments coming up so look out for that!

Please tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll get started on the new one ASAP.

Take care all and thank you for the continuous support. I really appreciate all the PMs and stuff that you guys send me. It really makes me smile.

Thanks guys!


	27. Chapter 27: Drastic

Noctis eyed Jasmine carefully from the bar as she prepared lunch for the two of them in the kitchen. She had her back to him as she fried the shrimp in the skillet, humming softly to herself while (seemingly) unaware of his intense gaze.

'It's like she's a completely different person,' he thought to himself as he stared blankly at the newspaper sitting in front of him. 'Ignis said she'd snap out of this by now.'

The memory of the two SHINRA agents with his partner standing over them flashed through his mind.

Noctis sighed. Ignis was wrong. She hadn't even begun the healing process yet.

Jasmine slipped a plate of alfredo pasta and shrimp and pasta in front of Noctis, causing him to jump.

She chuckled and stepped back, pulling her loose hair out from her face. "Did I scare you?"

Noctis frowned. "No," he lied.

She shrugged her shoulders and prepared her own plate, setting it down on the opposite side of Noctis. However, instead of taking a seat at the bar, Jasmine hopped on top of it, crossed her legs and began to eat in silence with Noctis pausing to give her a curious stare.

"Why do you do that?" He asked honestly.

Jasmine stabbed at a shrimp but did not eat it yet. "I always used to eat on top of the tables like this, even when I was younger. I actually prefer to eat on the floor like this but I think I did it because I knew it pissed off my parents. Now it's just a habit."

Noctis immediately took this as an opportunity to get her to open up more about her childhood especially with the events that took place following their capture of Marluxia.

"What happened with Marluxia?" Noctis asked.

Jasmine frowned and set the plate aside. "Didn't you watch me interrogate him yourself?" Her voice was laced with annoyance and acid. "You were right there."

Noctis leaned forward, trying not to be taken back by her harsh reply. "Yes I heard, but I still don't have all the details."

With a heavy sigh, Jasmine picked up the plate again and began eating once more, telling the story in between bites. "When I was a junior and I was in charge of one of the haunted houses, Marluxia was lurking around and chased after me. I got hurt, he tried to take advantage of me when I was down. End of story."

Noctis' eyes shifted back and forth from Jasmine to his meal, to Jasmine, to his meal and back to his partner. It never dawned on him that Jasmine might possibly have been a victim of some sort of abuse when she was younger. It would make sense anyway. Usually those who end up in SOLDIER have some sort of past that made them want to split from the rest of the world. He just had no idea that she had been through something like that. Perhaps that was why Marluxia was in such bad shape when he and Prompto found him; Jasmine must have taken revenge against him for what he attempted to do so many years ago.

"In any case, I'm not trying to keep reliving the past," Jasmine trailed off, setting her plate down to show that she had already finished her meal. "It's back there for a reason. It needs to stay _there_."

Judging from the tone in Jasmine's voice, it was clear that she wanted the subject to be dropped and Noctis took the hint. He finished his meal in silence and stood up to set his plate in the kitchen sink. Noctis ran the water over the plate, trying to come up with ways to get Jasmine to talk to him.

"So what's the deal with Stella?"

Noctis nearly dropped the plate but tried to play it off, pretending as if he didn't hear Jasmine over the water.

"I heard that she's a princess from a country near yours," Jasmine added on, speaking louder to get Noctis' attention. "Heard that both your countries are rivals – or were rivals I should say."

Noctis sighed. He knew good and well that once his partner started on something that she wouldn't drop it. Besides, she could probably get the information herself and it would only prolong the inevitable if he feigned ignorance with her.

"You're right. She is a princess."

Jasmine's lips curled into a smirk. "You knew who she was the night you saved me. I could see it in your eyes."

Noctis finished washing the plate and set it down in the other side of the sink, gripping the countertop and exhaling. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Jasmine leaned back on her elbows and stared at the lights hanging above the bar. "I had rather hoped that you would explain who she was. However you took much too long and I had to do some searching."

After a brief, uncomfortable pause, Noctis continued to explain himself. "I've known Stella since we were teenagers and I knew _of_ her since we were children. She's a champion fencer and was well-known all around the world."

"And now she's a mercenary," Jasmine deadpanned coldly. "How strange…"

Noctis whipped around and stared at Jasmine with cold, hard eyes. "Almost as strange as a pop singer going undercover for a year and dropping everything to become involved with SOLDIER."

Jasmine pursed her lips, refusing to let Noctis shake her. "Be that as it may, Stella is the one who shot me over a month ago," Noctis' eyes widened and he listened closely while she continued, "if I see her again Noctis, I _will _finish her. Make no mistake about that. I don't care about your past with her. She's out for my life and I refuse to let her get in my way again."

Noctis could hear no more. This was most definitely not the same partner he'd met over a year ago, the same girl who made a pledge to not kill while in SOLDIER. No, Jasmine had still not snapped back to normal and Noctis wondered if she would ever go back to normal again.

He brushed past Jasmine and began to retreat to his room when she called out to him once again.

"Was she your lover?"

Noctis froze, his face turning a light shade of pink.

Jasmine chuckled at the reaction. She loved teasing him. "Oh come on," she cooed. "We're adults here. You can tell me."

"It's none of your business," he snapped.

"Am I embarrassing you?" Jasmine hopped off the bar and strolled on over to Noctis, standing directly behind him and placing a hand on the back of his neck. "If you two were never involved, that's one thing. If you were, that's alright too. Sex is as normal as breathing. Don't be so bashful."

Noctis groaned and sped off to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Jasmine waited for the click of a lock and she burst into laughter.

"He's so sensitive," she giggled. Jasmine bit her thumb and smiled darkly. "I should really find a way to…_loosen_ him up."

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me," Sora's jaw practically hit the floor when he read the text message on Riku's phone. The two of them were relaxing in Riku's dorm room on a rainy Friday afternoon. Riku had called him over and picked Sora up from school on the Destiny Islands so that they could hang out.<p>

Riku took his phone back and threw it on his bed. "She's a lot crazier than I thought. I can't believe she threatened Aria."

Sora sighed in frustration. Even though he knew that something was off about Jasmine and that she had been that way since the funeral, there was no way that she would purposely seek out Aria and send a threatening message like that to her.

"And you're convinced it's Jasmine," Sora cocked an eyebrow and gave Riku a hard stare.

Riku threw himself back on his bed and frowned, fuming at the memory. "Of course! Who else would go after Aria like that? She's just trying to mess with her."

Sora mumbled something under his breath and turned his back on Riku.

"What was that?"

The spiky-haired teen crossed his arms over his chest. He'd been with Riku through every step of this from Riku and Jasmine's encounters back in high school, to their strained friendship, eventual relationship and all through the Vanitas incident. Sora had even been there for Riku when he made a fool of himself at Naminé's show. As much as it hurt Sora to admit this, he really did believe that Riku was bordering on paranoia.

"Jasmine probably has a lot of things on her plate," Sora stated plainly. "I'm sure she wouldn't spend her time trying to mess with Aria. She doesn't even know her. I think you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "So you don't think that Jasmine is capable of this? I don't know why you don't see it."

"And I don't know why YOU don't see it!" Sora lashed out, startling Riku with his abruptness.

Riku sat up. "What is wrong with you? Why are you defending her?"

Sora jumped to his feet and looked Riku dead in the eye. He was sick and tired of walking on eggshells around Riku. The majority of the group had given Riku distance ever since Naminé's event but Sora stayed by his side despite everything that he had put him through. However it was time that he was honest with his friend.

"Jasmine has made some mistakes but you need to own up to your own actions," Sora began heatedly, "I don't know why you decided to get into a relationship. You clearly don't love Aria." Before Riku could open his mouth to protest Sora cut him off sharply, "She's just a stand in for Jasmine! Granted, we all _like _Aria but we know better! You've definitely admitted to still being in love with Jasmine and we've heard it. And now you're blaming things on Jasmine just so you can try and put her out of her heart!" Sora balled his fists. "I don't know why you keep forgetting that Vanitas is still out there! He KILLED her parents! Jasmine has got way more on her mind than trying to snoop into your life! If anything she's trying to get hers back together!"

Riku reeled back. This was the first time he'd seen Sora so passionate about his situation with Jasmine. Sora seemed genuinely angry which was something Riku thought he would never see from the spiky-haired youth.

"I can't believe you forgot all that she had done to protect you too," Sora tried to calm himself down. "She's out there all alone trying to deal with my psychotic cousin and you're over here thinking she's trying to screw you over. How selfish…"

"You forget that she ran out on me, after all I went through for her," Riku spat venomously. "She's sick, Sora."

Sora couldn't take anymore. He got up and searched for his sneakers.

"Where are you going?" Riku yelled.

Sora slipped on his shoes one by one and sighed. "I'm gonna take a walk. I just don't see how someone as smart as you could miss something so completely obvious."

Riku rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from Sora, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself. He heard the door creak open and in poured loud chatter from the dorm hall.

Before Sora left, he gripped onto the doorknob. "Listen Riku, regardless of what happened, Jasmine is my friend too. Vanitas is out there. If we don't help her somehow," his voice began very grim at this point, "we'll be at_ her_ funeral next."

Riku's heart stopped and only when he heard the door slam shut did he regain his breathing.

He could picture it quite vividly thanks to the memory of her in the hospital when the police found her body. She would be laying still in a coffin, flowers all around her and then, eventually, she would be lowered into the earth and gone forever.

Riku didn't realize how affected he was until he felt a tear drop slide down his face and hit his bed sheet.

'No,' Riku's mind rolled over the thought several times even though in reality he never wanted to imagine that. Jasmine was already close to death once and she made it out alive. There was no way that she could actually die…

'It's impossible,' he stated mentally over and over again. 'She can't die. She always pulls through.'

Riku recalled the funeral and gave a final look at Jasmine's mother. Save for the length in hair and the obvious age difference, Jasmine looked almost identical to her mother, making it easier for him to picture Jasmine in a coffin.

'She's too strong for that. There's just no way…'

* * *

><p>Vanitas was furious.<p>

Absolutely. Undeniably. Furious.

"You failed me, Marluxia," he said venomously as he watched the pink-haired gentleman limp from the doorway all the way to the seat across from him at the desk.

"You act as if I acted alone," Marluxia said cautiously, drawing ire from his boss.

Vanitas slammed his hands on his desk. "How hard is it to kidnap one damned girl?! We practically have one of our own inside SOLDIER and you STILL can't catch her?"

Marluxia was silent. Most of his superiors did not faze or frighten him in the least. Usually it was Marluxia who had the upper hand. But with Vanitas, Marluxia was always walking on eggshells.

The dark-haired young man cursed, tapping his fingers against the beautiful cherry red desk. Vanitas pulled out his laptop and began typing away, trying to come up with another plan on how to capture Jasmine.

Before Marluxia or Vanitas could say anything more, Stella appeared in the doorway.

"What is it, Stella?" Vanitas snapped. "Don't let it be any more bad news."

The blond shook her head and approached the situation delicately. She stepped into the office, quickly glanced at the battered Marluxia and then produced a small flash drive from the pocket of her beige skirt.

Vanitas stared at the tiny object in her hands and then he frowned. "Well?"

"It's for you," she said timidly. "It just arrived not too long ago."

Vanitas remained silent and took the flash drive from Stella without saying a word. He stared at the device for a few seconds before inserting it into a port on his laptop. When the computer loaded the contents, Vanitas learned that there was only a video attached to it, stirring his interest further. Just before Stella excused herself, Vanitas stopped her as soon as the video began to play and his eyes widened in curiosity at what he was watching.

The video took place in a white room with Marluxia tied to a wooden chair. However, what caught Vanitas' attention was not the battered and badly injured SHINRA agent, but the elusive dark-haired young woman he'd been searching for all this time.

Jasmine paced around Marluxia with a strange, whip-like object in her hand, staring at the pink-haired man with contempt. Finally, after a few seconds, Jasmine turned her attention to the camera and smiled darkly.

"Hello Vanitas," she greeted. "it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"How the hell did she get the address to this place?" Vanitas shouted.

Stella jumped back in shock while Marluxia's face turned deathly white.

"I-I…" Stella stammered. "I don't know, Sir."

Vanitas silenced her while the video continued to play.

"Your plan has failed miserably," she said triumphantly. "Looks like you'll need to be a lot smarter if you want to capture me." Jasmine then rested her elbow on Marluxia's shoulder. "And you'll need to get stronger agents as well."

'She's mocking me,' Vanitas seethed. 'She's mocking me.'

Jasmine leaned against a half-conscious Marluxia, a bored expression now on her face. "Although I think it would be wise if you did a more thorough background check on your employees. You see, Marluxia and I have crossed paths before…"

Marluxia gulped and gripped the rests of his chair while Stella gave him a strange, curious look. Vanitas however was too focused on the video.

In the video, Marluxia started to curse Jasmine but before he could get it out she took the whip and smacked him clear across the face, cutting his cheek and nearly throwing him and the chair he sat in down. Jasmine then took both ends of the whip and then wrapped the length around his neck tightly and forced him to stare into the camera.

"You see," she said slowly, "Marluxia and I go way back to my high school days even before you and I met. Let's just say it wasn't a pleasant meeting if you catch my drift."

"Vanitas!" Marluxia shouted, fear rising within him. "Don't listen to her!"

Vanitas shouted, "Shut up!" then proceeded to continue watching.

"This man couldn't keep his hands to himself and you'll never believe what he attempted to do!" Jasmine feigned innocence and then released one end of the whip and yanked Marluxia's hair. "You need to think twice and be a bit more thorough before you hire others. I mean, how does it feel to know that one of your own actually attempted to rape me?"

Vanitas' frown instantly transformed into a deep scowl at the news.

"I mean," Jasmine leaned closer to Marluxia, her eyes glued to him, "can you picture it? I was injured and this man tried to take advantage of me." Her eyes then focused back on the camera and it was as if she was staring directly at Vanitas. "Can you imagine another man so close to you, lusting after me? The woman who supposedly belongs to you?"

Stella couldn't believe what she was hearing and she felt conflicted in a way. She did not know much about Jasmine other than what Vanitas or Saix had told her but to hear that this girl had almost been…it just made Stella feel bad for her. She was a young girl and Marluxia would have taken complete advantage over her. Even though they were enemies, Stella could still feel sympathy for the girl.

"I mean," Jasmine continued, her voice taking on a more breathy, lustful tone, "can you imagine this man touching me, caressing me and exploring places that only you would know about? Doesn't that make you angry?"

Vanitas kept his cool despite the fact that his blood was boiling.

"In any case I'm returning the trash to you," she said nonchalantly while pushing Marluxia away from her. "I'm sure we'll cross paths soon." Jasmine walked on over to the camera and waved. "By the way," she added, "choose your associates more carefully. Goodbye." And then the video had ended with the screen fading to black.

Marluxia knew what was coming next. However in his condition he knew that he would not be able to get away.

Vanitas calmly reached under the desk and pulled out a handgun.

"You're going to kill me?" He shouted indignantly, sweat dripping down his face. "Over one woman? You're insane!"

Vanitas aimed the gun carefully and shot Marluxia through the heart, killing him instantly while Stella shrieked at the act. When Marluxia's body hit the ground, Stella braced herself against the wall and clutched at her heart, staring at the lifeless body on the floor.

"She's not just one woman," Vanitas mumbled, slipping the gun into the top right hand drawer. Vanitas stood up and ran a hand through his spiky black hair. "Stella, remove this body and have it dumped into the ocean. He doesn't deserve a proper burial."

Stella, still recovering from shock, nodded her head stiffly.

"And when you're done, tell Saix to meet me at my home. It's time for more drastic measures."

The blond replied with a shaky "yes" and watched Vanitas leave the office.

Only when he was gone did Stella allow her emotions to surface. She slipped to the floor away from the body and wrapped her arms around herself. 'Drastic measures? How much more _drastic_ could this get?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: It really does feel good to be back to writing. While things in my life haven't really settled I've decided to not dwell on things and do what I love: which is to write. Thanks for all the support guys! You all really do make this worthwhile.

I want to thank those who read, faved, followed, alerted and reviewed. I really appreciate all the support and feedback.

To the reviewers:

**hopefuldreamer1991**: I feel bad for Aria too. Honestly, I don't mind her character at all. I just feel bad because she has absolutely NO idea what she's caught up in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks a bunch for the review!

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**: I was just dying to get Marluxia in here just so we could tie up another loose end in this story. Sadly with my work I've seen men like him and they're absolutely disgusting. It's true. Riku is definitely trying to establish a new life with Aria. Hmm, will there be anything between Noctis and Jasmine? *hint hint wink wink* lol just wait and see! Thanks for the review and support!

**Amayavamp: **Aww I'm glad to be back! I'm going to try and update another story this weekend seeing as I'll have some more free time. Thanks for the review!

**Sookdeo: **It is true haha. Jasmine has pretty much lost her mind. As for her plans, they won't become clearer until much further down the line. And now, with her snapping, her methods will be different and her limits will change as well. As for Riku, his denial is much too deep. I feel bad for Aria. Also, as a quick hint, every character from the first story (that is not dead of course) will definitely be present again in the next two stories. I loved Reno too. He was one of my favorites. As for Ignis *spoiler alert* keep your eye on him for a while. That's all I'm saying! Thanks for the review and understanding!

**Skeleus:** I'm glad that you like the story and I promise that it'll definitely keep going! Thanks for the review!

**animechick247**: Haha glad you enjoyed the action scenes! There will definitely be more to come for sure! As for the text message, you'll just have to wait and see who sent it exactly! Thanks for the review!

**Frooky90**: Thank you so much for the concern. Seriously it means a lot to me. And I know how it feels for an author to work on a story I read only for them to drop it. I (unfortunately) have been oh so notorious at working on a sequel and then stopping halfway through but I promise you that won't happen here. I'm dedicated to all my stories and won't stop. After all there's still the last story to work on and I won't leave it hanging. Promise! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review!

I'll try to update again this weekend whether it's this story, Players Club or Perfect Blue. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please let me know what you think, okay?

Take care everyone!


	28. Chapter 28: On the Horizon

Vincent and Tifa burst into Tseng's office while he was conversing with another co-worker.

"I need to talk to you." Tifa quite was agitated and made no attempt whatsoever to hide it from Tseng.

The SOLDIER officer overseeing Jasmine dismissed his co-worker, promising that they would speak later on other matters with the organization. Once the trio were alone, Tifa went on the attack. She walked right up to Tseng's desk and bangs her hands flat on the table, causing it to shake.

"Why the hell did you promote Jasmine to a 1st class SOLDIER?" She half-yelled.

Vincent leaned against the bookshelf and locked the door to prevent anyone from entering.

Tseng seemed relatively unaffected by Tifa's outburst and continued to sort through paperwork. "I don't see what the big deal is, Ms. Lockhart."

Tifa's hands were trembling with rage at this point. "You've got to be kidding me! She's in no state of mind to have taken on that responsibility! She's not ready!"

Tseng glanced over at Vincent who, as usual, remained silent. However, it was clear from his hard stare that he was not pleased either. "What are you talking about?" Tseng dismissed them and slipped a stack of papers into an envelope, sealing it as he spoke. "She's perfect."

"Tseng, open your eyes!" Tifa banged on the desk once more and gritted her teeth. "You've seen her file. You've seen what the doctors have said about her. The child had a psychotic break. She's in no condition to be under that kind of pressure."

Once Tifa had finished her tirade, Tseng passed a quick and slightly annoyed glance at Vincent. "I see you must have spoken to the instructors earlier today. You should really let your niece handle her own affairs, Vincent."

"My niece_ is_ one of those affairs," Vincent rebuked calmly.

Tseng smirked and turned around in his chair, searching for a file on the bookshelf behind him. When he pulled out a thicker than average file, he set it on the desk. Upon opening the folder, a picture of Jasmine attached to one of the pages with her results of her SOLDIER examination flew out. "Oh I know all about this girl," Tseng started, "how she came here trying to escape from that fiancé of hers. She was quite a challenge if I remember correctly." He then pulled out a photo from the back of the file from when she first arrived and compared both photos side by side. It was quite clear that Jasmine had hardened when looking from the newer picture to the older one when she first entered SOLDIER. "I was the one to have to break her of that young, naïve attitude that many of our newer recruits have."

"Your job was not to break her," Tifa barked. "Your job was to teach her the _bare minimum_ skills she would need to survive."

"And you know good and well what tends to happen to those who get involved with SOLDIER," Tseng argued. "I couldn't help it if Ms. Valentine just…_progressed _faster than the other recruits." Tseng then smiled when he looked over Jasmine's statistics. "She even advanced before her partner Noctis. His exam is a few days away," he last part to himself as if trying to sort something out.

"Discharge her," Vincent ordered Tseng. "She does not need to be here any longer."

Tseng seemed appalled at the idea and reeled back as if he'd been offended. "_Discharge her_?" He repeated. "Why on earth would I do that? Besides, she's a legal adult. You cannot force her out, especially if she's done nothing to warrant it."

"She had a psychotic BREAK!" Tifa shouted, stressing each and every word. "What the hell are you trying to do with her, Tseng? Need I remind you of the incident with Sephiroth?"

The room fell silent for a while, each individual lost in their own thoughts. Finally, when Tseng did speak up, he gave a sigh and rested his elbows on the desk in front of him, linking his hands together. "Like I said, she is perfect." He smiled at thinking of Jasmine's complete transformation. "She's incredibly intelligent. Jasmine's combat skills have improved ten-fold – I've even considered sending her out on missions without her team, she's attractive, and she can blend into any environment we put her in. And on top of that she's become one of our top weapon's specialists." He chuckled and stole another glance at Vincent. "She's most definitely a Valentine."

"She's just a girl!" Tifa stressed, almost pleading with him this time. "You guys are just using her to get what you want from SHINRA. You have NO idea what you're dealing with when it comes to Vanitas. By sending Jasmine out there, you're pretty much signing her death certificate."

Tseng clearly had enough of this conversation. "Look, I don't have time for this. Bottom line, if Ms. Valentine leaves, it will be completely up to her. There can be no termination when she hasn't breached contract. And try if you want, SOLDIER is completely happy with her. No one here wants to let her go. I suggest you allow the girl to live her life. Your interference will only cause problems."

Tifa was ready to leap over the table but was held back by Vincent.

"Let's go," he urged calmly. "There's nothing we can do here."

Tifa bit her lip and clutched her fists. 'This is wrong. So very wrong.'

Once Tifa and Vincent left the room, Tseng breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," he said to himself. Tseng quickly checked under his desk for the gun strapped underneath. "I thought that this might turn into a fight."

* * *

><p>Kairi sighed as she watched Sora finish off his hot chocolate at the coffee shop near the university.<p>

"I'm starting to wonder if we're ever going to find Jasmine," Kairi told him with a saddened expression on her face. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her peacoat and shivered. It was an unusually cold day on Radiant Garden. The pair had gone by the island to visit Riku and the rest of the group who were either in class or in club meetings. While they waited for their friends to finish, Riku recommended warming up with a few drinks on him. Sora took Kairi and they took a shuttle to the shopping center about five minutes away from the campus. There was no way that Sora was going to pass up on a free treat from Riku.

"Like I said," Sora took his spoon and stuffed several marshmallows in his mouth, "we need to stop looking for Jasmine and start looking for that prince she's always with."

Kairi sighed once again, her shoulders slumping. "I don't know Sora. We have no idea where he lives either. Selphie tried to pull up his information and she came up flat. And you know how good she is at stalking celebrities and royalty."

While Kairi continued to explain why their efforts were futile, Sora took a few moments to observe his surroundings. 'She's gotta be on this island though. It would only make sense since we heard she was hanging around the university from Nam.'

Suddenly, Sora jumped out of his seat and stared at the little restaurant/bar in the far corner of the center.

"Sora," Kairi slowly rose out of her chair as well. "What are you looking at?"

The spiky-haired youth pointed to the restaurant and Kairi's dark blue eyes followed. "There he is!" He exclaimed.

Kairi spotted two men, a blond she never met and the same blue/black haired prince that she'd seen Jasmine with on a few occasions. The two were coming out of the restaurant and were slowly talking while walking to their vehicle.

"Come on, Kairi!" Sora shouted, taking her hand and then running off to meet the two.

* * *

><p>"I heard that Miss Valentine leveled up," Prompto commented, throwing his hands behind his head as he walked alongside Noctis.<p>

Noctis merely nodded. He'd heard the news this morning from Ignis. It was strange though. Jasmine had never expressed any interest in taking a higher rank within SOLDIER. She always stated that she was content with her status.

Then again, Jasmine hadn't been herself as of late so in reality, anything was bound to change.

"I was hoping to take my exam alongside her," Prompto sulked. "She's been putting off our marksman battle forever! One of these days man, one of these days…"

Noctis reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. "Ask her when she's feeling better," he instructed his younger friend. "I think it'll be a while before –"

Before Noctis and Prompto could reach their car, they stopped abruptly when a pair of teenagers skidded to a stop in front of them, barely avoiding a collision.

"What's the deal?" Prompto asked, jumping back before he could hit the spiky-haired kid.

Sora and Kairi struggled to catch their breath with Kairi leaning over and holding onto her knees, trying to force oxygen back into her lungs. "Thanks a lot, Sora," she heaved.

The brown-haired youth ignored Kairi for a moment and pointed a finger in Noctis' face. "You!" He called out, barely catching his breath himself. "You're the guy we keep seeing with Jasmine!"

Prompto and Noctis stole a glance at one another and instantly they realized that these two teenagers were in the photograph they saw in Jasmine's room. These were her friends.

"Ah! You know Miss Valentine!" Prompto snapped his fingers as the lightbulb in his head went off.

Sora gave him a quizzical stare. "Huh? Who's "Miss Valentine"? I'm talking about Jasmine…Jasmine Silva…" He held out his hands as if he was delivering something to the pair.

Prompto looked to Noctis. "Didn't she have her name changed?"

Noctis was reluctant to give out any information to the pair. "We can't help you two out," he said dismissively. "Sorry."

Kairi bowed deeply and forced Sora down as well, causing him to grumble and try to pull away from her. Sora always had a problem with addressing people of high status. Even parents sometimes as well. "We're sorry, Prince Caelum. We're just really concerned about our friend. You see, we think she's in some sort of trouble and we hoped that you might be able to at least tell us where she's staying." She looked up from under her vibrant red bangs. "Please," she pleaded.

"Her personal information is confidential. You guys should just leave well enough alone," Noctis told them again, this time more sternly.

"But they can help us figure her out," Prompto realized, becoming excited and taking Noctis' shoulders. "Come on Noct!"

Sora straightened up, realizing that he had an opportunity to accomplish at least a little bit with this lucky run-in. "Yeah! If you guys help us out, we can help you out!"

Prompto gave Noctis a shake. "You hear that? They'll scratch our back if we scratch theirs! This could be our chance!"

While Noctis knew he was under strict orders to not divulge any of his partners information, including her whereabouts, he also realized that this could be his chance at figuring out Jasmine's mysterious past. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sora, and this is Kairi," Sora announced, smiling as he did so. "We went to high school with Jasmine."

"Told ya they were the kids in the photo!" Prompto half-yelled, causing Noctis to push him away.

"Calm down," Noctis grumbled. 'Sheesh, he's just as energetic as this Sora kid.'

"And I'm not a kid by the way!" Sora cried out indignantly, earning a quick slap on the back of his head from Kairi.

The redhead frowned. "You can't talk to him like that, Sora! He's a prince!"

Sora walked right up to Noctis and stared him deep in the eye, severely invading Noctis' personal space. "Looks like a regular person to me!"

Had this of been anyone else, Noctis would have reeled back and punched him in the face for getting so close. Then again, that was his nature as a SOLDIER. Also, Noctis just didn't like people hovering over him in general.

Prompto chuckled. "I think I like this kid! You're lucky Noct didn't lay you out though with a quick one-two knockout!"

"I can't believe this," Kairi moaned, feeling embarrassed by the entire event. "We're getting nowhere."

Noctis slipped his hands into his pockets. "You shouldn't be getting involved in this," he advised Sora and Kairi. "Besides, Jasmine can take care of herself."

Before he could turn on his heel and leave, Noctis was stopped by a very intriguing outburst.

"I bet she hasn't told you about why she left the island or about Vanitas!" Sora called out, earning a hard stare from Kairi.

"Sora! What are you doing?"

Just like that, Noctis and Prompto were stopped, having been successfully baited by Sora's snippet of information, especially with the latter name he brought up. Slowly, Noctis and Prompto turned around, all their attention on Sora who had a rather smug expression on his face.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Just as I thought."

"You're getting involved in things you shouldn't be," Noctis warned.

"And you might be walking into something you're not prepared for," Sora countered. "Looks like you guys need us just as much as we need you."

As much as Noctis hated to admit it (even though he never would) but Sora was right. With the way things were going, the entire team was walking around blind and potentially in a great deal of danger. Jasmine clearly had no intention of letting them in unless absolutely necessary but here were two friends of hers who were willing to help them out if they returned the favor.

It was all too tempting.

"Your name is Sora, right?" Noctis asked once more.

The young man nodded fervently. "Yup!"

Noctis decided to use this to advantage. He needed clarity and if these two were willing to give it, then he would not pass it up.

"Come on, Prompto," Noctis ordered, heading to his car. "We're going now."

"Wait!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs. "Aren't you going to at least talk to us?"

"Don't go looking for us," Noctis instructed, "we'll find you."

Kairi and Sora stared as the prince and his friend/associate took off in the speeding car and disappeared from sight.

"Well, now what do we do?" Kairi asked Sora. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

Sora, despite not getting any serious information, was beaming. He'd gotten more from that short conversation than he had in months. "Oh yeah. We'll hear from them again. And we know that she changed her name," Sora's eyes lit up, "maybe that's why she doesn't show up in the school system whenever we look for her."

"Why would she change her name to Valentine though?" Kairi inquired, now feeling a bit more positive about the meeting than she had earlier.

"Maybe she has a family member with the last name. It would make sense anyway."

Kairi brushed her hair back behind her ears. "In any case, let's try and keep a lookout for those guys. I just wish she'd stop changing her name though."

Sora agreed and the two decided to head back to the coffee shop. "Jasmine, Faye, Miss Valentine, I swear I wish the girl would make up her mind!"

* * *

><p>Jasmine swung open the door to her and Noctis' apartment and pulled Ignis inside forcefully, locking the door behind them. "Sit down," she commanded fiercely.<p>

Ignis adjusted his glasses and casually strolled into the living room. "Maybe it is true that once you become a 1st Class SOLDIER that you automatically become more aggressive," he laughed mockingly.

Jasmine immediately followed Ignis and pushed him down onto the couch and produced a switchblade, holding it to his throat. She had an unreadable mask painted on her face, yet it was quite clear for all to see that she was not happy.

"I know you sent me to take care of Marluxia personally," she spat, towering over him, "looks like you were able to see more of my files."

Ignis could not deny that he was intimidated by the girl hovering over him with a blade pressed to his throat. Still he wouldn't let her know that. "Well when you get a police report describing a man like that with pink hair, it's easy to match up the description with someone. It really was just a hunch, Miss Valentine." A smile then formed on his lips. "You really do have quite a colorful past."

"Listen to me," she hissed dangerously, eyes hardening, "I know you don't trust me and I know you think I'm crazy. But you also need to realize that you should probably stop screwing with me, Ignis."

It was then that the brown-haired gentleman with glasses took control of the conversation. "I don't have a lot of the pieces, Miss Valentine, but I do know enough about you. It is true what they said about you," he adjusted his glasses and straightened his back, Jasmine then grabbed his shoulder and held him in place, "Your intelligence and cunning is what makes you such a worthy opponent. It's one of the key reasons why SOLDIER wanted you."

"And your point?" Jasmine rolled her eyes. She knew that he was getting to the "but" part and she had better things to do than to waste time with mindless banter.

"But you also do seem a bit unhinged," Ignis finished, clearing his throat and cringing internally when he felt the blade scratch his skin, "which makes you dangerous. I can't have a partner who goes off doing what she wants. It puts the entire operation in jeopardy."

Jasmine sighed heavily and released his shoulder. She pulled her bangs out of her face and leaned close to his ear. "Look Ignis, keep to the plan. We had a deal. I don't need you throwing any unnecessary obstacles in my path just so that you can continue getting a sick kick while piecing together my past. It's none of your concern. All you need worry about is what I can deliver to you so you can get closer to what YOU really want. And fortunately for me that also brings me closer to what I want."

Ignis frowned. It was true. As much as he hated to admit it, Ignis needed Jasmine more than she needed him at this point. To get closer to his goals, he would have to rethink several of his plans and re-evaluate his actions before he ended up on the other side of Jasmine's knife again.

"You better not fail me," Jasmine threatened, pulling the blade back and tossing it aside on the couch.

Taking this as his cue to leave, Ignis rose from his seat and brushed past Jasmine. But before he was gone, he took her elbow. "I'll stick to the plan. I just hope you're prepared for what's to come."

With that, Ignis released Jasmine and left the apartment. Once he was in the elevator, Ignis pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

It only rang twice before the other person picked up.

"Well, what's the update?" the male on the other end asked without so much as a greeting.

Ignis adjusted the glasses on his face and leaned against the glass wall of the elevator. "I've taken care of it. She's all yours, Vanitas."

* * *

><p>Noctis entered the bar later in the evening, searching all around for his partner. He walked up the stairs to the second floor and spotted Jasmine sitting by herself at the end with two empty glasses in front of her with another half full glass of unknown red liquid in her hand.<p>

Sighing, he made his way over to Jasmine and eyed her cautiously. "I didn't think you were much of a drinker," he stated plainly. "I hope you didn't drive over here."

Jasmine kept her eyes on the drink in her hands. "I took a taxi," she replied in a calm, almost sweet fashion. This scared Noctis. He'd never heard her speak in such a gentle tone before. He was sure that she must have been drunk at this point. "I'm not that stupid."

"Well what are you doing here?" He asked. "It's not a good look for a woman to be here by herself this late at night."

She shrugged. "I had to get out of that apartment. I've been there so often in the past few weeks that it's starting to get to me."

Noctis stared at her face. For the first time in a long time, Jasmine had lost that insane glare in her eyes and the hardness in her features had washed away, leaving a very pretty, yet lonely looking young girl. He cleared his throat and mentally prepared himself. Even after all this time Noctis still wasn't good at talking to people, namely Jasmine, about personal matters.

"Why are you so upset?" He asked honestly.

Jasmine put the glass to her lips for a drink and then pulled it back, staring at the drink in disgust before setting it on the bar and pushing it away from her.

"None of _this_, what I'm going through now, was ever part of the plan," she replied distantly.

Noctis rested his hands on the counter and turned to Jasmine. "Life doesn't always go as planned," he told her. "You start off one way and then you end up in another place entirely different. It's just the way things go."

Jasmine balled her gloved fist. When she reached into her pocket, she produced a blood red diamond ring. Noctis stared at the stone. It was one of the rarest diamonds around today. His family dealt with those stones and he knew how much it was worth.

"I used to have a life most would consider normal," Jasmine began slowly, eyes fixated on the ring, "I had good friends who made me feel like I actually belonged somewhere. I'd never really had that when I was growing up."

Noctis instantly recalled the earlier incident when he and Prompto ran into Sora and Kairi. He could vividly remember their persistence. It was quite clear that they wanted Jasmine back just as much as she wanted (and in many cases, needed) them.

"And it's a known fact that I never got along with my mother or father. It didn't mean that I never wanted their approval though. Part of me always wanted to please them, to make them proud of me. Just because they died, it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt at least a little bit. Now, I'll never be able to have a good relationship with them," Jasmine then slipped the ring into the breast pocket on her leather jacket.

Maybe this was a chance for Noctis to finally get to the route of Jasmine's problems. While he didn't want to push his luck and ask her anything too personal, he still needed to know more.

"What do you miss most of all?"

Jasmine's shoulders slumped and she slowly closed her eyes. "In truth, I've been engaged twice."

Noctis' eyes widened from the revelation. "Twice? But you're only – "He immediately stopped himself when he realized that they were in a bar and Jasmine was here drinking under the official legal age. The last thing they needed was as trip to the police station.

"Uh huh," Jasmine replied. "I was engaged twice, but only the second one mattered."

"Umm," hearing Jasmine speak so openly about her love life not only embarrassed him, but peaked his curiosity, "well what happened?"

Jasmine fell silent for a short while as if she were trying to phrase her words in a certain manner. "Things got complicated. My other fiancé may have built the coffin for us, but it was Tseng who buried all chances of us being happy."

'Tseng?' Noctis was surprised at this. 'One of SOLDIER's personnel? That doesn't seem like him.' There was definitely a lot more to this story than what Jasmine was letting on. She may have been giving him the points in the story but there were still little details left in the dark. Noctis was impressed. Even under the influence of alcohol she could still keep information to herself. "Would you have gone through with it?"

"With what?" Jasmine asked, finally turning to him. The sadness he'd seen long ago that made her look more human returned and Noctis immediately felt bad for Jasmine.

"With marriage," he clarified, "Would you have married him if you could have?"

Jasmine nodded fervently. "Of course."

There was no hesitation whatsoever in Jasmine's voice. Noctis had no idea who this person was but he knew one thing for sure: Jasmine truly loved him.

"It just hurts though," Jasmine continued sadly, "it's like the whole world didn't want us to be together."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I'm grateful that you guys have stuck with me through all my inconsistencies with updating and whatnot. I don't think the next few chapters will take as long to write though because personally I've been waiting AGES to write them haha. In any case I want to thank those who read, faved, followed, alerted…all that good stuff!

To my reviewers:

**Sarah K.R**: Sora was my hero in the last chapter lol. Riku really does need to open his eyes. Mr. Denial and Jealousy really needed a swift kick in the pants. Honestly, Riku is my least favorite character to write for in this story. Marluxia needed to go for sure and I'm so glad that you approve of Noctis and the Versus cast. It's just hard to write them because well…Square Enix dropped the ball and the game hasn't come out yet. Seriously, if they can work on three games for XIII alone then they can definitely get their rears in gear and finish Versus. Sheesh! Thanks for the review!

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Haha that's two points for Sora now! I definitely don't feel bad for Marluxia at all either. I hope you liked the new chapter!

**SnowKawasagi**: Three for Sora! He's definitely winning apparently lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter and Sora's little bit.

**Skeleus**: Four for Sora! Okay, I officially dub him as the "Favorite Character of the Chapter" now. Lol I wonder if I should start doing that. Ah who knows? I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter!

**OmraxXV**: Oh yeah, if Stella didn't already regret it then I'm sure she regrets working with Vanitas now for sure. The next one to be offed will be a surprise lol Thanks for much for the constant support! I really appreciate it!

**Sookdeo**: There's a lot more to Ignis than I've initially let on. He's definitely a key player in this story. Exactly, the stakes are a lot higher for Jasmine this time and to be honest I don't think she ever quite recovered from the first time she had a meltdown which made this one about ten times worse. Pair that with the brutal training she received in SOLDIER and you've got one dangerous girl. I swear you've almost got Jasmine down to the letter. She's got a few more surprises too so look out for those. I can see what you mean about the ending too. I rarely write stories with fairytale endings because there aren't too many of those in real life. I can't give away anything about the ending now though but I hope you'll stick around for it! Thanks for the review!

**animechick247**: It was only after I read the chapter did I realize that the whole tape thing was probably a little creepy. I feel kinda bad for Stella at this point. Marluxia…not so much. It's official: Sora wins again. The thing about Riku is that he fully acknowledges that he loves Jasmine but he isn't going to go back to chasing the past. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and this one as well!

**Frooky90**: Thanks for being so understanding! I really appreciate it. Don't worry: Jasmine kind of scares me and pisses me off a bit too (which will make writing the next few chapters rather interesting honestly). I just hope that you liked this last chapter!

Thanks everyone for all the support! It means the world to me. Two short announcements:

Perfect Blue is finally complete so if you haven't checked out the last chapter, feel free to do so!

Would any of you be interested in possibly doing fanart? I'm working on the final story of this series now as well as a few other projects for this site and was hoping that some of you could help me out. PM me if you can!

I know I said "two" but I kinda needed more lol: for all of you wondering what happened in the timeskip I am working on a new, short piece titled "Dreams and an Absolution". I don't know when it'll be uploaded but it will be sometime before chapter forty of "Sins".

Tell me what you think of the last chapter and take care everyone!


	29. Chapter 29: Hostages

Jasmine's hands shook violent as she sped through the busy, rain-slicked streets of the Destiny Islands, her eyes fixated in a state of madness as she whizzed through the residential areas. Noctis, who was in the passenger's side and Prompto, who held onto the backseat for dear life, watched Jasmine and tried to convince her to slow down as she drove through the city.

"Miss Valentine," Prompto's voice cracked as he spoke. He stared at the dashboard of Jasmine's car. She was easily going eighty miles an hour in a residential area. "I think you should slow down. I know you're upset but – "

Jasmine snarled, eyes screaming for murder. "I don't exactly have time to waste, Prompto," she said through gritted teeth. "I need to meet with Ignis, NOW."

Noctis appeared a lot calmer than Prompto was with Jasmine's semi-reckless driving but this was only because the wheels in his mind were turning. Earlier today, a message had been delivered to his and Jasmine's apartment addressed to the latter. As soon as Jasmine had read the contents, she snapped. She stormed into her room, put on her heavy SOLDIER uniform jacket, grabbed the guns Vincent gave her and called Prompto over. Now, without any knowledge of what was in the message, Noctis and Prompto had been dragged to the Destiny Islands with Jasmine driving through the town as if she had a death wish.

"You've got to tell us what's going on," Noctis urged his partner.

"He took them." That was all Jasmine said and it was all she _needed_ to say for Noctis and Prompto to understand what happened.

Jasmine pulled up to Naminé's house and found several cars, a police truck and Cloud's motorcycle parked around the property. She took a spot across the street from Roxas' car and headed to the front with Prompto and Noctis at her side.

Prompto reached for Noctis' sleeve and gave it a tug. The enigmatic prince fell back and listened closely to Prompto, not minding in the least that it meant they were to stand in the rain longer. "Do you think that it was Miss Valentine's friends that were abducted? You know, the ones we met a few days ago?"

Noctis couldn't imagine any other reason for Jasmine to go this berserk. Unless of course it was her godmother, Tifa, who had gone missing. Then again if that was the case Jasmine would have _completely_ lost it.

Or lost what was left of her dwindling sanity anyway.

When the trio were at the door, a police officer answered. "May I help – "He was cut off quickly by Jasmine who brushed past him with her SOLDIER badge in hand.

"Out of my way," she scowled. "You're wasting my time."

The stunned officer, who had only gotten a fraction of Jasmine's fury, was stunned. Noctis walked by without saying a word while Prompto apologized for Miss Valentine's rudeness. The pair followed Jasmine who immediately made her way to the living room where _everyone_ sat.

Naminé, Tidus, Selphie, Roxas' parents, Sora's parents, Riku, Ignis, Tifa, Vincent, Zack, Cloud, Aerith and Yuffie…all of them were there in the living room. Jasmine cringed inwardly. She'd rather hoped to avoid such a large turnout but if all of her friends and family hadn't shown up to support each other then she would have been shocked.

The flaxen haired sister of Roxas, whose bright blue eyes were red and swollen from tears jumped to her feet and ran to Jasmine. She threw her arms around the girl and began to cry. "They took my brother! They took Roxas!" She sobbed.

Jasmine wrapped her arms around Naminé and whispered, "I know. I'm here now," and she pulled back from Naminé, her hardened expression not changing. She walked down the steps and straight to Ignis, ignoring Riku unreadable stare.

"How, in the hell did you let this happen?" She screamed at Ignis.

Ignis however held his cool. He removed his glasses and slipped them into the breast pocket of his jacket. "Miss Valentine, I'm not to blame here. You should calm down a bit."

The only thing that this did was send Jasmine even further up the wall. Jasmine roughly grabbed Ignis by the front of his shirt and yanked him toward her, glaring into his eyes and holding her ground despite the fact that he towered over her.

"Don't you_ dare_ tell me to calm down," she spat. "I specifically asked you to keep surveillance over everyone here and what happened? Sora and Roxas were kidnapped!"

Noctis grabbed Jasmine while Prompto pulled Ignis in the other direction. "Stop it," Noctis hissed into her ear as she struggled. "You won't get any of the answers you need if you snap."

Upon feeling everyone's eyes on her, various expressions ranging from shocked to heartbroken, Jasmine sucked her teeth and settled down. Still, Noctis kept an arm around her shoulder. Jasmine still hadn't been the same since her parents' death and there was no telling when she'd have another…_episode. _

"Jasmine…" Tifa had been sitting next to Naminé for the entirety of her time there but rose to her feet, directing her attention to her goddaughter. "I need you to stay with Cloud and Zack for a while."

When she'd heard this, Jasmine rolled her eyes which set Tifa aback. She had never shown Tifa any sign of disrespect in the past. "I don't think so," she argued, not even bothering to look Tifa's way. "It doesn't matter who I stay with at this point. Clearly Vanitas is trying to get my attention and he will do anything and hurt anyone to do get his point across."

Zack tried to reason with her. "Look, Jasmine, you may want to reconsider this."

"He's right," Yuffie's voice was stern, "I know you're in SOLDIER now kiddo, but things have gotten _way _out of control."

Kairi, Naminé, Tidus, Riku and the rest of their friends stared at Jasmine incredulously.

"Are you serious?" Tidus half shouted, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. He pointed to Jasmine who kept her attention on her uncle, who shook his head and sighed. "You're in SOLIDER now?"

Ignis smiled and stepped forward. "That's right," he replied, directly addressing Tidus, "Miss Valentine is a 1st Class member of SOLIDER now who specializes in intelligence and has a talent for firearms. The Valentines," he nodded to Vincent, "have been well-known throughout SOLDIER's history and Jasmine's skills are quite renowned despite the fact that she's still relatively new to the organization."

"Valentine?" Selphie looked to Naminé for answers but the blonde came up short.

"She changed her last name several months before her parents passed away," Tifa explained.

"That's why we couldn't find any information on her when we tried to search for Jasmine," Kairi added, brushing away the tears from her eyes. Despite her trying to be positive and keep a cool head about everything, she was having a time coping with Sora's kidnapping as well.

Jasmine stomped her foot and groaned, pulling away from Noctis. "Just tell me what was left behind here! I don't have time to make small talk," she yelled to Ignis.

Feeling Jasmine's anger rise and deciding that now was probably not the best time to piss her off, Ignis handed her an envelope that had been left at Roxas' house. "It's for you. From what we gathered the two boys were taken yesterday evening when they were walking home. When Sora and Roxas' parents hadn't heard from them in over an hour, this was dropped off at the house."

Putting her rage aside for a minute, Jasmine opened the large envelope and pulled out several sheets of paper. After scanning over the first few paragraphs and taking in the information, Jasmine scoffed. "I figured as much," she whispered, "he's really not that imaginative."

"What's going on?" Prompto asked, watching Jasmine slip the letters back into the envelope.

Jasmine ran her hands through her hair and pulled at it. "It's simple: he wants a trade. If I go to Vanitas, then he'll release Sora and Roxas unharmed."

Aerith shook her head and jumped to her feet. "No," she gasped, "Jasmine we have to figure out another way around this."

"I don't think so," Jasmine cocked her head to the side, still gripping onto her hair, "I'm not going to let Vanitas hurt Sora and Roxas – which he WILL do might I add – because I didn't hand myself over."

"So you're just going to give up?" Kairi half-yelled, surprised that Jasmine would be so cavalier about the whole situation.

Jasmine snickered, "Who the hell said I was gonna give up easily? If I see Vanitas, I'm going to kill him and that'll be the end of it." She let go of her hair and cracked her neck loudly. Her face was quite calm yet her smile was sinister. "Sora and Roxas will be safe and this whole nightmare can be over for you all."

Riku had been silent the entire time that Jasmine and her team had arrived. This girl standing in front of him was no longer the person he had met in high school those few years ago. This Jasmine was so severe, so stoic and slightly unhinged. Jasmine, the same girl who valued every human life seemed quite intent on ending someone else's. He spotted the guns strapped to her waist. Had she actually killed a person before this day?

"Don't worry about how I do it," Jasmine told the entire room, "but I'll get Sora and Roxas back to you all. That much I can promise for sure."

"But Jasmine!" Tifa protested, tears now threatening to spill from her wine-colored eyes. "This is too dangerous! You need our help!" She prayed that somehow, some way, her words would reach Jasmine's heart and that she would reconsider this suicide mission. "Vanitas might actually kill you this time. You need to listen to us."

Closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest, Jasmine began laughing loudly to herself. It was as if she were laughing at an inside joke that only she was aware of. "Oh I don't think so, Tifa. Somehow I seriously doubt that." When her laughter subsided, Jasmine gave Ignis an order. "I want everyone here under watch with patrol officers stationed near their homes for the next seventy two hours. This is going to get messy. Do you hear me this time, Ignis?"

"Understood, Miss Valentine," Ignis responded, making a motion towards Vincent.

Jasmine turned on her heel and headed for the exit. "Noctis, Prompto, we're leaving."

The two froze for a minute, a bit more than confused about what exactly was running through Jasmine's head. Still, Noctis followed and walked at Jasmine's side while Prompto trailed along, bidding goodbyes to all in the room. When the front doors slammed shut, everyone let out a heavy sigh all at once.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad," Kairi chanted over and over again.

"Why are we not following them?" Yuffie asked Zack and Cloud. "We should be chasing them to see where they live at the very least!"

Cloud shook his head. "No," he told the group sternly. "We stay out of this for now."

"What do you mean, Cloud?" Aerith asked, quite concerned by how Cloud seemed to be so dead set on not doing anything.

"Don't you see it? Jasmine has already got a plan together."

Yuffie shouted, "SO WHAT? She's going to get hurt!"

Cloud then turned his attention to Vincent, who had also been silent throughout the entire meeting. "You know just as well as I do, that Jasmine has everything from this point on planned out to the letter. Right, Vincent?"

Vincent, who was leaning back against the wall near the flat screen looked up, his bright crimson eyes blazing, listened to Cloud and nodded. "Exactly."

"That's how it was last time," Cloud continued, "But here's what we do know: Jasmine is going to get Roxas and Sora back here in one piece. I'm sure she already accounted for one of them being taken."

"She never tells everyone the entire story," Yuffie caught on too, "in order to protect her plan and keep everyone from jumping in…"

"Therefore screwing it up," Zack finished, his mako eyes wide. "That's why she isn't telling us everything," he realized. "She doesn't want any interference."

"Miss Valentine is a genius, that's what makes her such a dangerous," Ignis beamed as if he were a proud parent watching his child succeed. "She's very good at planning and changing situations to fit her needs. I wouldn't worry too much about her," Ignis reassured everyone in the room.

Tifa was still completely against the idea of doing nothing. This was her goddaughter out there, risking her life yet again. While she did trust Jasmine, she couldn't bear the idea of her getting hurt again. She'd almost lost Jasmine once. Tifa did not want to go through that again.

As if Ignis could read Tifa's thoughts, he made his way over to her and offered her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Tifa. She's got this. Jasmine will take care of everything."

"And what if she gets hurt?" Tifa questioned, suddenly feeling very nervous around Ignis.

He chuckled and turned his back on Tifa, heading to the front where several more police officers stood in the foyer. "Jasmine has a foolproof plan and knowing her, she's probably accounted for all the variables. It would take something completely unheard of for this to go wrong." His eyes flashed with an evil glare then. "Everything will go according to plan."

* * *

><p>"I imagine that your parents will be cutting my check soon," Vanitas scoffed as he entered the room where Sora and Roxas were held.<p>

Despite them being his prisoners, Vanitas kept Sora and Roxas in the lap of luxury. The two boys, both unharmed, stayed in a penthouse apartment bedroom. The room was fairly large with two full sized beds, a bathroom on the inside and a large table near the window with a huge spread of food out for the two. The only things that reminded the boys that they were hostages were the handcuffs on their wrists and the armed guards standing outside the bedroom.

Sora, who was sitting on the floor near one of the beds, rolled his eyes. "You do realize that you're not going to get away with this, right?"

Vanitas smirked and then laughed as if Sora had said something incredibly funny. "Oh I think I'm about to get away with everything and you're about to lose the bet. Jasmine is coming for you two now and she's not going to escape this time."

Roxas leaned against the large headboard of his bed and sent Vanitas a bone-chilling glare. "You can go to hell. Why won't you leave Jasmine alone? She never did anything to you."

"I think you should watch your mouth, Roxas," Vanitas warned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I promised Jasmine that I wouldn't touch either of you but if you don't calm down, then I might just have to go back on my promise. I'd much rather not break a promise, especially not to Jasmine."

"I don't understand," Sora groaned, his head dropping low so that he was staring at the plush white carpet underneath him. "Why are you so stuck on her? I think it's obvious that she doesn't want you, Vanitas. It's best that you give up."

Vanitas shrugged his shoulders. "She will learn to love me in time. But that's not the only reason why I need to catch her."

Roxas and Sora gave each other curious stares when Vanitas spoke. "There's more to this?"

"I don't have to give you answers," Vanitas quipped. "Just know that tomorrow afternoon you two will go free, Sora will hand over the money he owes me and that Jasmine and I will be together again."

Sora clenched his fists. As scared as he was for his own life and Roxas', he was more afraid for what was in store for Jasmine. "Are you gonna hurt her again?"

Vanitas seemed quite puzzled by Sora's question. "Excuse me?"

The brunet did not repeat himself. He rose to his feet and stared Vanitas down, even approached his elder cousin despite the fact that he was clearly at a disadvantage with his bound hands. "Jasmine is tough. When she gets her hands on you, you're gonna wish you never touched her."

Vanitas, oddly amused by Sora's bravery, sneered at his cousin. "I don't think I'm ever going to regret _touching_ Jasmine."

Sensing the inappropriate undertones, Roxas jumped to his feet too, cobalt blue eyes alive with fury. "Don't you even think about laying a hand on Jasmine again."

Vanitas snapped his fingers and then put all the pieces together. "Ah yes, I forgot! You were Jasmine's previous boyfriend. But you were never fortunate enough to see the other side of Jasmine." He took a step towards Vanitas, his laughter taunting Roxas. "You'll never know what it's like to actually _have_ her." Vanitas licked his lips. "Or know what it's like to hear her scream –"

Roxas began to charge Vanitas until Sora found his way between the two. Sora held Roxas back as best he could given his chained wrists, keeping the furious blond at bay. "You're gonna burn in hell for what you did to her and her parents! If she doesn't take you out then I'll do it myself!"

"Roxas!" Sora shouted, pushing Roxas back while Vanitas simply laughed at Roxas' attempt to frighten and startle him. "This isn't a fight you can win right now! Cool it!"

"My idiot cousin is right, you know," Vanitas called over Sora's shoulder, heading for the door. "I'd calm down if I were you."

Roxas broke away from Sora, his anger only rising. "Why the hell should I calm down? Did you forget what this asshole did? He ruined everything! We could all be happy! Everything is all HIS fault! And now he's going to keep talking about Jasmine like she's a toy? He almost KILLED her, Sora! I have a right to be mad!"

Sora stepped to Roxas. Despite his anger too, Sora kept his composure better than Roxas did. "Look," his voice was hushed, "I'm angry too. This is my cousin. The things he's done to our family not to mention our friends…." He did not finish that thought but shook his head as if trying to make an unfortunate memory fade. "But we have to calm down. Vanitas _will _harm us, promise or not. We have to at least stay alive long enough to make sure that we see Jasmine. Okay?" The last few lines Sora uttered in a whisper so low that there was no way that Vanitas would be able to hear. They had to keep it together and remain calm long enough to where they could get free and somehow help Jasmine.

Even though every part of Roxas wanted to rush past Sora and hurt Vanitas, Roxas knew that Sora was right. They wouldn't be able to help Jasmine if they were both hurt or even dead from attacking Vanitas, especially with them at such a disadvantage right now with his armed guards and their hands tied. He had to try and calm down or else none of them would live to see the next few days.

"Good boy, Roxas," Vanitas cackled, watching the blond as he retreated back to his own bed. Roxas turned his back on Vanitas and cursed loudly to himself, muttering incoherent obscenities aimed at Vanitas. "Now if you just keep to the plan the both of you can go free as well as see Jasmine…" Vanitas opened the door and threw one final taunting smirk towards the two boys, "…after all it will be the last time you see her anyway. I figured I'd have a heart and give you both that much, " slamming the door loudly as he walked away, leaving Sora and Roxas to their own heavy thoughts.

* * *

><p>When Noctis emerged from his bedroom late that night, he spotted Jasmine standing at the large floor to ceiling window in the living room overlooking the city. The girl wore a loose tank top and an oversized pair of sweat pants with her hair wet and clinging to her shoulders and back.<p>

Noctis was slow in approaching Jasmine, not knowing exactly what was going through her mind. Ever since they'd returned home and Prompto left to alert Gladiolus as to what had just transpired, Jasmine had locked herself in her bedroom for hours. Not knowing how she was feeling, Noctis had no idea what to expect and with Jasmine, that wasn't always the best of things.

"Prompto and I ran into your friend Sora several days ago," he announced, hoping to get her attention.

"Did you now?" Jasmine asked distantly. Her left forearm rested on the glass and her forehead in turn rested on her that elbow. She exhaled deeply. "What did he say?"

Noctis entered the living room and sat at the piano, his eyes glued to his partner. "He was worried about you, him and that redheaded girl we'd seen earlier. They were trying to find her and he was trying to bait me with information about Vanitas."

Jasmine laughed then. "Why am I not surprised? Sora always was the hero type."

"And so how do you feel?" Noctis already had an idea of what the answer was, however he wanted to hear it straight from Jasmine and not run around guessing.

"I'm beyond furious," Jasmine answered quite calmly. She balled the fist that was originally pressed to the window but her face held no sign of anger. "I don't want Sora and Roxas to get hurt. I can't lose them…" Her voice began to waver then, startling Noctis. This was not the same unhinged girl he'd been living with for the past several weeks. This Jasmine actually sounded human and fragile.

"You're going to get them back," Noctis told her sternly. "We will get them back, I promise you."

"Noctis," Jasmine whipped around facing him, "I can't let them get hurt. I just can't. Sora and Roxas, they mean the world to me."

For a moment, the insanity that was Jasmine for near of a month had vanished and Noctis had seen the true Jasmine, the one who cared for others, the one who loved others, the one who would protect others, the one who _felt_…

"I know they do," Noctis sighed. As much as he wanted to enjoy this moment between them, he knew he had other business to take care of regarding upcoming events. "But still, you're not going to give me any more information than you have. I know you've got something planned, don't you?"

And just like that, the Jasmine he'd first met had vanished only to be replaced by the madwoman who inhabited her body for that entire time after her parents' death. "That I do, Noctis. However part of this plan depends on me keeping you in the dark so I'm going to keep my mouth shut. I hate to break it to you but I can't risk anything jeopardizing my plan tomorrow."

Noctis sucked his teeth, something he only did out of extreme annoyance. "How the hell can I protect you if you refuse to speak to me? I made a promise to Vincent and I want to keep it but I can't do that unless you open your mouth."

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders and started for her bedroom. "I know you want to protect me, Noctis. I do appreciate it. But this is not something you can help me with. At least not now anyway."

Before she passed him, Noctis grabbed Jasmine's wrist and stopped her. He stared into her eyes as if he were searching for an answer but he found nothing. No matter how hard Noctis tried, he could not read Jasmine. He was good at understanding people but she was still very much a mystery to him. Seeing as the two of them were partners, this made things more than a bit complicated.

"I have a plan," Jasmine revealed to him, "and it involves you."

Noctis then asked, "Well what is it?"

She shook her head, denying him of any details regarding this plan. "But you won't be able to do anything about tomorrow's situation. I can't tell you anything more. You just have to trust me." Using the same hand attached to the wrist Noctis had a tight hold on, Jasmine wrapped her hand around his wrist and then gave it a squeeze. Her eyes were pleading with him now, stressing how important this request was. "I need you to trust me, Noctis. I know I keep secrets but I know that you know I have a reason for doing so. No matter what happens tomorrow you have to wait for me. Promise me, Noctis!"

The prince in question was torn. Due to the severity of this incident with the kidnappings and Jasmine's past relationship with Vanitas, one of SHINRA's top agents, Noctis had every reason to deny her request and do as he was told: to protect Jasmine at all cost even if it meant disobeying her.

But deep within Noctis, something told him that he should listen to Jasmine. She'd never been wrong before and her intuition had saved him on more than a few occasions. If her track record had been flawless up till this point, why not trust her?

"You're going to get hurt, aren't you?" Noctis questioned, the intensity in his eyes magnifying.

Jasmine smiled ruefully. "Well we are SOLDIERs. There was no guarantee that we'd always walk away unscathed."

"My fear is that when this is all over that I'll be burying you next to your parents," Noctis revealed. "I am not going to do that, Jasmine. I refuse."

"Just trust me, Noctis. That's all I ask of you," Jasmine kneeled down until they were at eye level. She leaned forward and their foreheads touched, the distance from her lips to his dangerously close. "Please," she breathed, her icy breath gently kissing his face.

Under most circumstances in different situations Noctis would have immediately backed away from the action, feeling uncomfortable with their intimacy. However, in this moment, Noctis felt compelled to remain with Jasmine as they were for reasons he could not fathom.

"I'm going to trust you as long as you promise that you're going to come back in one piece," Noctis said finally. "Can you do that for me?"

Jasmine cradled his face with her free hand and closed her eyes. Without words, she nodded, caressing his cheek. "I promise, Noctis." Jasmine pulled his hair off his forehead and softly planted a kiss there, sealing the promise.

Noctis released her wrist and allowed her to go, a chill coming over him as soon as their contact was broken. He'd only opened his eyes when he heard the door slam and learned that she'd retreated to her bedroom for the rest of the night.

He cursed, staring at the hand that held hers for so long. He was always amazed at how Jasmine, a girl he hadn't known for a whole year, could affect him and his judgment so.

'You'd better keep this promise, Jasmine. I won't forgive you if you don't.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yeah umm I'm sure I have a lot of explaining to do. When I mentioned that my life was insanely hectic, yeah I meant it. Thankfully school is out for me and I'm not doing anything this summer so I'll have way more free time. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me this far into the sequel. It's still going strong and I have no intention of letting this story die off.

I want to thank all those who read, faved, alerted, and all that good stuff. It means the world to me!

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Oh yes, Ignis is definitely scheming something. And trust me I want Jasmine and Riku together. They're just gonna have to go through hell and back for a while haha. Sora seems to be gaining more points as the story progresses I see. I hope you liked the latest chapter and thanks for the review!

**Frooky90**: I was a bit startled too when I reread the chapter and realized that not that much happened. Hopefully that changed with this one! I do hope you liked the update and thank you so much for the review!

**Sookdeo**: Oh yes. I guess Tseng finally thought that it was time to let the tiger out of the cage so to speak. You'll see what I mean soon. And yes, Tifa is just as deadly as Jasmine. Perhaps we'll see more of her past as well as the past of the first generation SOLDIER group. I don't want to answer too many questions as I fear they'll spoil the plot but you're on the right track for sure. Whether or not Jasmine ends up in a casket…hmm we'll just have to see. It wouldn't be the first time I've killed off the main character in a story lol I hope you liked the update and thank you so much for the review!

**Skeleus**: I sincerely hope that you liked the update. Sorry it took so long! Thanks for the review!

**animechick247**: All of your feelings here with Ignis and the other characters…oh yes I'd feel the same way. I just hope you enjoyed the latest update. Thank you for the review!

Take care everyone and let me know what you think about this current chapter. The next chapter will be longer and the plot is going to take a huge jump. Thank you for reading and the constant support!


	30. Chapter 30: Red Truth Part I

"You're an evil man, did you know that?" Jasmine asked the other person on the phone, laughter in her voice. She crotched down whilst holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder, watching the numbers for each floor drop one by one in a painfully slow fashion.

Jasmine unzipped her duffel bag which carried a dangerous amount of rifles, pistols and handguns. Taking Cerberus and strapping it to the holster under her heavy black denim jacket, Jasmine returned to the phone call. "When I find you, Vanitas…you'll wish you never laid hands on Sora or Roxas – or me for that matter."

Vanitas scoffed on the other end of the line, appearing amused by Jasmine's threat. "Oh no, if it brings us this much closer then I won't regret any of this."

Glancing at her watch, Jasmine realized that it was nearly eight in the morning. However the sun beamed as if it were late in the afternoon. She slipped on a pair of aviator sunglasses and threw the duffel bag on her back. Jasmine stared at her gloved hands. Those were the same gloves that Riku had given her some time ago. Squeezing her fist and stepped out of the elevator when it was at the ground floor.

When Jasmine made her way through the revolving doors and stepped into the sunlight, she made her way to the destination that was left for her in that envelope. She was instructed to meet Vanitas at the docks not too far from where she lived. If memory served, Vanitas would be there by himself with Sora and Roxas unharmed. There would be a trade and the two boys could go free while Jasmine dealt with Vanitas.

"I'm not going to bother wasting time telling you what I'm going to do to you when I find you, Vanitas. That's no fun. I'd rather just show you," Jasmine made her way through the thick crowd of people, keeping an eye out for anyone from Vanitas' group who might be following her. She never expected for Vanitas to keep his word and minimize the number of people involved. He always had backup no matter what the job. If he was to kidnap her, especially with her history of escaping him, Vanitas would most likely have a few more tricks up his sleeve this time.

"I look forward to it, my dear." With that Vanitas hung up and Jasmine pocketed her cell phone, continuing to her destination.

'Will you kill him?' Jasmine's good inner self asked.

'What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I'm going to kill him,' the darker, more dominant part of Jasmine snapped back. 'Vanitas isn't going to get away with it this time And you're not going to butt in like last time.'

'Think of your heart,' she pleaded with herself. 'Once you kill him there's no going back. Who are you to take a life?'

Jasmine shook the thought away and smirked. 'I'm going to finish this one way or another. I'm going to get my life back. I don't care how I do it.'

* * *

><p>"Riku," Aria placed a hand on Riku's shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.<p>

Riku blinked repeatedly, glanced at his half full cup of coffee and then looking up to face Aria. "Yes?"

Aria squeezed his shoulder, eyes full of worry and concern. "Baby, you're like a zombie lately. Are you still stressed about Sora and Roxas?"

Riku fell silent and did not answer Aria's question, instead finding himself drowning in his own thoughts and guilty conscience.

A day before Sora and Roxas went missing, Riku and his mother had a talk in his bedroom after he had gotten back from a date with Aria. The look of fear and remorse was impossible to miss on his mother's beautiful face which only further disturbed Riku.

"_We should have given this to you a long time ago, Riku," Angela said sadly. _

_Riku stared at the flash drive that his mother set on his desk. He gave her a quizzical stare. "What's this?"_

_Angela sighed heavily, finding it difficult to look her son in the eyes. "It's security footage from the night Jasmine left. I don't know what's on it because it was taken before your father and I could view it. But I have a feeling that it's something that you need to see." With that she turned and headed for the door, freezing when she stood in the doorframe. "I'm so sorry, Riku."_

_And like that, Riku's mother was gone. _

_Once he was left on his own, Riku stared at the tiny flash drive. His hand shook as he reached for the tiny device and when he held it in the palm of his hand, Riku's heart began to race._

"You could say that," Riku explained to Aria, pushing his coffee back. He refused to take another sip of the beverage as his stomach was tied in knots. 'How could I be so stupid? How could I not have seen it earlier?'

Aria wouldn't hear of it. "Now, Riku," Aria's voice took on the tone that a mother would use on a child, "you haven't eaten much lately. You need to take care of yourself."

Riku tuned Aria out and took another trip back into his memory of what happened the night that Jasmine disappeared. No matter what, Riku would not be able to forget the sight of the footage taken outside of his home where Jasmine had been practically beaten to submission by a small group of young men all clad in suits then dragged somewhere off screen…

"Riku," Aria poked his shoulder, hoping to catch his attention.

There was no audio to the footage that his mother had given him but it was fairly obvious that Jasmine was struggling and clearly she did not want to leave with those strange men on her own accord. She had only left because she was forced to do so.

'Dammit,' Riku swore mentally, eyebrows furrowing. 'Sora was probably right this whole time…'

"Riku," Aria half-shouted, having grown tired of being ignored by her boyfriend. "What's your problem?"

Riku's head snapped up and his facial expression clearly gave away the fact that he was annoyed. "Aria would you – "

Before Riku could even say anything further, he paused mid-sentence and he found a very familiar person walking along the sidewalk. It was a taller than average girl with long, ebony hair reaching her elbows with a subtle gray streak with sun-kissed skin and sure-to-be hazel/gold eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. The girl pulled her slouchy beanie tighter over her head and started to disappear into the crowd.

'Jasmine…'

Despite Aria's protests and yelling, Riku left her sitting there at the café and began his pursuit for Jasmine. He pushed and sped through the crowd hoping to catch up to Jasmine and finally get the answers he needed.

* * *

><p>"You know what to do," Vanitas spoke into the phone, a devilish gleam in his eye. "Bring her to me, <em>now<em>."

Once Vanitas hung up, he tilted his head back and inhaled, taking in the sweet scent of sea air. He smiled then. The ocean always brought Vanitas some sort of peace even when he was under a great deal of pressure.

"I wonder if Jasmine likes the ocean too," he murmured to himself.

Sora and Roxas who were both sitting on a crate at the loading zone by the docks rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"You're sick," Roxas growled.

Vanitas smirked and pulled back his jacket, revealing the gun strapped to his shoulder holster. "I told Jasmine that I'd get you two back to her unharmed but if you piss me off I don't think I'll be able to keep up my promise to her."

While Roxas was fuming, Sora tried to calm him down. Roxas, finding that it was insanely difficult to hold his tongue around his vindictive, manipulative captor, put more distance between them and decided to focus on keeping a lookout for Jasmine.

"I thought that you were going to just meet Jasmine without your thugs," Sora spat, glaring viciously at his cousin. "So much for keeping your promise."

Vanitas seemed unaffected. "Jasmine is far too dangerous as she is now. As of right now she holds the title of 1st Class SOLDIER and I'm not taking my chances like I did before."

Sora laughed at this, causing Vanitas to scowl. The brunet doubled over, holding his stomach, tears of laughter streaming down his face. "Oh yeah," Sora said in between breaths, "she's going to kick your ass just like last time!"

"And she's in SOLDIER now too?" Roxas chimed in, the realization of Vanitas' fear becoming humorous to him. "She kicked your ass last time without the training. You're beyond screwed here."

Vanitas was fuming but tried to calm down before he lost it. "This time I have something that she wants," Vanitas announced, "Jasmine is on my turf now and she will have to play by my rules _or else_."

All the color drained from Sora's face and immediately he and Roxas ceased their laughter, giving Vanitas wary stares. There was just something so very unsettling about the way the dark-haired young man said "or else" that seemed to make the hair on the back of their necks stand on end.

Vanitas whipped out his gun with a speed that rivaled lightening and aimed it directly at Roxas.

"You'll see what I mean by that very soon," Vanitas chuckled, pulling back the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry I had to do this to you guys but I had to split this segment up into three parts. I hope to have the next part up within the next few days (especially seeing as I left it at a cliffhanger) but please don't kill me if I don't update until Friday!

I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm happy to see all these new reviewers who've been following this piece since "Heartbreakers" (which I'm honestly shocked is still getting views) but it means the world to me! I want to thank all those who read, faved, followed, and reviewed.

**Skeleus:** I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and thanks a ton for the review!

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Aww your heart jumped? I really hoped that this short chapter lived up to your expectations. Thank you for the review!

**Guest #1**: I sincerely hope that you liked this chapter. It'll only escalate from this point on. Thank you for the review!

**ROXAS4Evur:** Thank you for the review and I hope you liked the new chapter!

**LongTimeReader**: You'll just have to wait a few more chappies for that answer dear. Thanks for the support and I hope you liked the update

**animechick247:** Thank you for the review and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well as the next few!

**RenoGrace90:** I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story as much as you are. And yes, there will be new characters appearing. I just can't say who yet!

**SnowKawasagi: **Oh haha you'll see A LOT more of Riku soon. Trust me.

**NoLumosTheSun**: honestly I had no idea myself that the story would take this kind of turn but I'm glad that the characters still held onto their original game personalities. I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story so far and I hope you liked the new chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Guest #2**: Hah a very interesting and true way to look at it. I didn't even notice that. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!

Okay guys expect an update soon! Thank you for the reads, reviews and all that good stuff. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, okay? Take care!


	31. Chapter 31: Red Truth Part II

Jasmine stepped onto the docks and removed her sunglasses. Slipping them into her breast pocket she surveyed her surroundings.

'Why Vanitas would want to pick a place like this for an exchange is beyond me,' Jasmine thought, immediately drawing her gun.

The docks on this side of Radiant Garden were rather spacious. Then again with most of the economy of the island relying on imports it all made sense. All she could see in this ghost town of ships was an endless maze of crates and boxes. If Jasmine weren't standing up so high on the pier, chances are that she probably would not have seen the ocean until she came to the very edge of the docks. The only thing working for Vanitas at this point was that the area served as a labyrinth of sorts with dozens of twists and turns. Also with the crates stacked high into the sky, Vanitas could easily have snipers up top who could easily get to her once she maneuvered her way through the maze. However, the docks were located near the pier with a lot of popular restaurants and most shops and restaurants were beginning to open shop. There would be a substantial amount of people around which meant there would be more witnesses should something happen.

But Jasmine already realized that Vanitas was aware of this fact. Either he did not care about the attention he would potentially attract to them, he would use this to his advantage to restrict the amount of fighting Jasmine would do, or he just did not care.

Something told Jasmine that there was a possibility that all three of these things were true about why Vanitas chose this location at this specific time.

Scanning the area, Jasmine spotted a black sportscar parked in the dead center of the docks. 'That's got to be him,' Jasmine realized, eyes narrowing. She tightened the straps of her bag and began her descent down the wooden steps down to the docks.

As Jasmine walked, gun drawn with each step careful and calculated, she couldn't help but stray to thoughts of Sora and Roxas' well-being. She had once been subject to Vanitas' cruelty and she only wished that he had kept his promise to not harm Sora and Riku.

A board behind Jasmine creaked loudly and with lightning-fast speed she whipped around, pulled the safety off Cerberus and aimed. However, when she realized just who it was Jasmine's face paled.

"Riku?" Jasmine's voice was barely above a hoarse whisper. The silver-haired young man held his arms up and took a step back, his facial expression unreadable. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," he answered simply, staring at the gun in her hand, showing no sign of fear.

Jasmine screamed mentally. 'This isn't part of the plan, this isn't part of the plan,' she chanted inwardly. 'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening…' Jasmine felt everything shift in the wrong direction and suddenly she felt as if the two of them were now in grave danger. She had only accounted for her and any possible plan of attack that Vanitas and his group was to launch. Jasmine could handle getting shot at, ducking, dodging and weaving and fighting on her own. But now that they was an extra body there on the site (especially with this body being Riku's) Jasmine quickly realized that if she did not convince Riku to leave then she would not only be responsible for herself but for Riku also. Plus if Vanitas found out that Riku was with her then he just might harm Sora and Roxas.

"Get the hell out of here," She warned him darkly. "You don't belong here. Leave."

Riku stood his ground. "No."

Jasmine reeled back as if she'd been struck across the face. She lowered her gun only slightly and glared at Riku. "Look, I don't have time to waste. Go back home or to your dorm and stay the hell out of this, Riku. You're going to get everyone here – including yourself – killed."

Before Riku could speak up a gunshot rang off and he found himself thrown to the floor with Jasmine hovering over him.

"See what I mean, boss?"

Jasmine swore loudly and looked up, spotting Xigbar standing on top of one of the crates. He had a rifle in hand as well as a shot gun strapped to his thigh. Judging from the twisted grin on his face, he was ready to go.

"Did ya miss me?" He called out, reloading the gun. "You didn't really think that I was gonna let you walk away after our last tussle."

"Shit," Jasmine swore, watching at Xigbar took aim and fired again but this time at Riku. Jasmine pushed Riku back and he toppled over a crate, taking her with him. She quickly rolled off Riku and fired back at Xigbar who hid when Jasmine had almost struck him twice. Now that Riku was on Xigbar's radar, there was almost no chance of him getting away.

Like it or not, they were stuck together for a while.

"Since you picked a _wonderful_ time to come follow me, you're in this too," Jasmine grumbled, dropping her bag and searching for something.

Riku watched Jasmine scramble around in her bag and kept a lookout. "I know you're going to get Roxas and Sora. I'm not leaving until all of us are safe."

"Well you being here screwed the pooch on that idea," Jasmine pulled out an older handgun and loaded it for Riku. "Looks like you're going to have to learn how to shoot if you want to live. That guy who shot at us? He's a top marksman who rarely misses so what you are going to want to do is let me cover you while you escape." She held it out for Riku to take but he simply stared at the gun. "It'll be tough but I can try and hold him off while you get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you, Faye," Riku's tone was absolute, his eyes as defiant as ever.

"Listen to me," she hissed, taking another shot at Xigbar while he was reloading, only narrowly missing him. "This isn't something you need to be a part of. I can't protect us both. And if Vanitas knows you're here, he's going to hurt Sora and Roxas."

Riku grabbed Jasmine's wrist, forcing her to drop the gun she held out for him. "Faye, listen to me!" He shouted above the gunfire. "I. Am. Not. Leaving."

"No, YOU listen!" She yelled back, her anger now rising. "And it would be wise considering the fact that you've never listened before and everything backfired…I can cover for you but you need to get out of here."

However before Riku could even respond Jasmine could hear footsteps charging towards their direction. Jasmine jumped to her feet and realized that Stella was standing about ten feet away from her, a dagger in one hand and a gun in the other.

"She's all yours, Stella!" Xigbar called, laughing as he did so.

Stella fiercely glared at Jasmine, who returned the intense look with a twisted smirk.

Riku grabbed Jasmine's shoulder and she immediately yanked herself away from him. "Looks like you've got an opening. I'd take it if I were you," she replied before charging full speed at the skilled blonde.

* * *

><p>Vanitas watched Jasmine's fight from inside his car on a laptop while Saix stood outside next to Sora and an injured Roxas.<p>

Saix peered in, caught a glimpse of the fight that ensured between Jasmine and Stella. In a rare moment, Saix actually seemed quite impressed.

"This is not the same girl I'd seen earlier," Saix commented, watching Jasmine relentlessly attack Stella and land almost every kick and punch aimed at her. "She's a lot more dangerous."

Vanitas smiled. "That's my baby."

Saix rolled his eyes and wondered how in the world his master still believed that there was any hope for a romantic relationship between himself and the Silva girl. "What do you suppose we do about the young man she is with?"

Vanitas shrugged his shoulders. "Last time I heard he was with someone new and treated Jasmine quite poorly. We can leave him be for now. Besides, if Jasmine is focused on protecting another person then that leaves her vulnerable."

Saix cringed when Jasmine kicked Stella in her abdomen and caused her to crash into several crates. The blonde girl was struggling to get up. "She seems just as deadly as ever to me."

"Have Stella fall back and bring Jasmine here. Saix, drop off Roxas. We need to rattle Jasmine a little bit more."

Saix glanced at the blond who was holding his left shoulder which was still bleeding heavily. Sora stood in front of Roxas as if to protect him and held up his arms to block Saix. "As you wish, Sir."

* * *

><p>Jasmine pulled Riku behind her and pulled forth another gun so that she had one per hand. She unleashed a barrage of bullets towards Stella who only narrowly missed them. Stella then stood up, breathing and panting heavily.<p>

No. This was not the same girl she had fought before. This Jasmine was clearly more aggressive, lethal than the girl she had seen that day on the streets. On top of that, Stella was only able to actually hit Jasmine maybe three or four times in the duration of their fight. Either she had received more training, or she had completely became unhinged.

Stella spit out blood that had begun to form a small pool in her mouth from the repeated blows that Jasmine delivered to the blonde's pretty face. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and reloaded her gun.

Jasmine pushed her hair over to one shoulder and grinned. She had hardly broken a sweat. "Why don't you come back here so I can finish you off?" She snickered.

As Stella began to approach Jasmine, having never been one to run away from a fight, she stopped when she heard Saix speaking to her through her earpiece she'd been wearing for the entirety of the day. "Yes, understood," she muttered, eyes darting from Jasmine, to the floor, then back to Jasmine.

With that Stella whirled around and sped off away from Jasmine and their fight.

"Get back here!" Jasmine shouted at the top of her lungs, feeling quite confused and angry that Stella had run off on her. Swearing, she fell back to grab her bag full of firearms only to find that Riku had it. "I can't believe you're still here," she groaned in annoyance.

Riku said nothing. Instead he took off towards the direction in which Stella disappeared and Jasmine had sprinted to catch up to him, deciding that now was not the time to fight Riku on whether or not he should be here or not.

Jasmine got ahead of Riku and spotted the ocean which meant that they were near the edge of the docks. After winding through several twists and turns, barely able to catch up to Stella, she had lost sight of the blonde and skidded to a halt when she had accidentally come to a dead end.

"Dammit!" Jasmine cursed loudly, kicking in the crate nearest to her. "I lost her!"

"J-Jasmine…" a familiar male voice called out to her hoarsely.

The hair on the back of Jasmine's neck stood up and she slowly and robotically craned her neck to the right, spotting a crumpled up body leaned against one of the crates. Her eyes widened in fear and panic at the sight of Roxas hurt and bleeding. She sprinted over to the boy, immediately assessing his injuries.

Jasmine kneeled down and rested Roxas' head in her lap. Fortunately for him, it was only a gunshot wound to the shoulder and Roxas was still fully conscious, albeit in a great deal of pain.

Roxas' cerulean blue eyes creaked open and he smiled upon seeing Jasmine's face. "You're way more of a badass than I ever expected," he laughed hollowly.

Jasmine felt her chest tighten and her jaw clench. Not her friends. Not her friends. No. Vanitas could _not _take any of her friends away from her. Not Roxas. She felt an anger she'd never felt before rise up, releasing itself through her tears which began to stream shamelessly down her face and trickle down onto Roxas'.

"I'm going to be alright," Roxas reassured her, trying to get up but wincing from the pain in his shoulder.

Riku had finally caught up to Jasmine and rushed over to the pair. "Roxas! Are you okay?"

Roxas blinked multiple times, more surprised at seeing him with Jasmine during this mess than worried about his injury.

"I got shot," the blond deadpanned.

"Yeah I know that," Riku rolled his eyes. "Where is Sora?"

Roxas coughed several times before he could actually answer Riku. "He's with Vanitas."

"Is he hurt?" Riku fired off.

Roxas slowly shook his head. "Doubt it. He said that he didn't want to completely break his promise to Jasmine."

"Why would he shoot you then?" Riku asked, trying to keep Roxas talking for as long as possible.

Jasmine, who had reloaded her guns already, answered Riku. "I imagine it's because I dated Roxas," she stated simply. "Vanitas had threatened to out us before. Plus I'm sure Roxas gave him hell from the moment he was kidnapped – which is why I need you to take Roxas out of here now and get him to the hospital."

Roxas and Riku stared at Jasmine incredulously. "No way!" They both shouted.

"Look," Jasmine's jaw was tight, her anger rising from seeing Roxas in this state. Vanitas promised that he wouldn't harm anyone and he went back on his word. Now there would be hell to pay. She just hoped that Sora was still unharmed. Then again, with Vanitas, anything was possible. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, Riku, but you don't need to be here. I can't protect you and with Vanitas' men roaming about you're an easy target. Now we have Roxas. He needs to go to the hospital to treat his wound. You both need to get out of here."

Roxas stood up and found himself leaning against the crates. "Well then who is going to protect you? Vanitas isn't going to let you go if he catches you," he reminded Jasmine. "Don't do this by yourself," Roxas pleaded.

"I'm not going to make you a promise I know I won't keep," Jasmine shrugged her shoulders and gave the area a quick once over to make sure that none of Vanitas' men were walking through the area or on top of the raised crates. Luckily for them, the area seemed quiet for now. This was Roxas and Riku's perfect chance to escape. "Riku, put Roxas on your back and take him back the way we came."

"It's too dangerous for you to go by yourself," Riku argued fiercely. Roxas' eyes widened at how intense Riku was behaving. Not too long ago, Riku cursed Jasmine's name. What could have possibly happened for him to be acting so protective over her?

Jasmine pouted her lips out and glared at Riku. "And why would you care about whether or not it's dangerous for me? Last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with me, Riku. Save that for your girlfriend."

Riku froze at the iciness of Jasmine's tone and the intensity of her eyes. He'd never seen her this angry before…at least, not with him.

Before Riku could say another word Jasmine ran off and disappeared in a flash.

Roxas looked to Riku. The pain in his friend's eyes was unmistakable. "Riku…" Roxas trailed off.

Riku shook his head and helped Roxas to his feet. "It's okay," Riku said, as if he could read Roxas' thoughts. "I shouldn't expect her to treat me like she used to. I deserve it."

As Riku helped Roxas away from the docks, the blonde's mind was practically about to explode from the amount of questions swirling around in his head. The two hobbled away from the scene in silence for a few minutes before Roxas finally broke the silence.

"So what changed? I thought you hated Jasmine?"

Riku's eyes narrowed, the visual of Jasmine being beaten in the tape playing over and over and over again in his mind. His jaw tightened and his words came out as cold and severe as Jasmine's gaze. "What's changed, is that there are way more secrets being hidden than I'm comfortable with. Believe that."

"Huh?" Roxas was completely lost. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, SOLDIER, the group Jasmine seems to be with, isn't exactly what it seems to be either."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>First off thank you guys for the overwhelming support for this story! My goodness I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this as much as you are. Thank you for the reads, the reviews (which by the way this chapter had the highest number in the whole story), alerts, follows, the whole nine yard!

I promise you guys, I am NOT trying to off Roxas! Haha he's too precious to me to get rid of. And I've noticed a lot of you are in favor of Xion joining the cast of the story. I can't reveal everything right now but I can tell you that new characters will be introduced between now and the end of the story. But if you do want to see Xion she is a main character in my other story "So Scandalous". Take a peak if you haven't done so.

Also, on a completely random side note: over 500 reviews for Heartbreakers! Whoa! I did not see that coming! I'm really sitting here with my mouth hanging open. Thanks a lot guys!

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Yes, Riku finally knows. There will be a lot going on in the next few chapters and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**ROXAS4Ever**: Yay for the two of them!

**OmraxXV**: Oh wow you reread the whole story? Thanks a bunch! I can't reveal too much right now but let me say this, the next four chapters will be SO important to the next story so stay tuned!

**NoLumosTheSun:** Thank you for the lovely review! I can't say too much right now. Grr I feel as if I say anything it'll give something away for this story and the next. I hope you liked the chapter!

**RenoGrace90:** I sincerely hope that you liked the update and thanks for the review!

**Frooky90:** Aww I promise I'm not going anywhere for a long long time! I certainly hope you enjoyed the new update!

**Guest**: Sorry it's a little late! Literally I've been re-working this chapter for days and days. At one point I even deleted it and started all over again. I hope you liked the update!

**Sookdeo**: Haha well I hope you all enjoy it. I had to make these few chapters short in order to avoid a big chunky, informational and adventure-filled nightmare. I hope you enjoyed the update!

**LongTimeReader:** Hiya! Well I'm sorry to have to leave you guys off on a cliff-hanger but I did it for the good of the story! I'm glad that it can get you this worked up and that you're really into it! Hope you liked the new chapter!

**Skeleus**: Sorry if the new chapter was a little short but there will be more action and suspense, you'll see!

**Guest 2**: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I just hope that this one and the next live up to your expectations!

**Platform934**: Sorry for the wait but I hope that this chapter and the next few can make up for my tardiness!

**Guest 3:** Can't reveal my secrets just yet haha but I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Well I'm sorry to leave you all with such a short chapter but the next one should be up soon! Thank you for all the constant support guys! Tell me what you think in a review and look out for the new chapter! Take care all!


	32. Chapter 32: Red Truth Part III

Jasmine stopped as soon as she was a good distance away from both Riku and Roxas. Knowing that she was near her destination, she leaned against a tall stack of rusting crates, her head resting against the cool, hard metal.

She was shaking inwardly and she swore.

Why did Riku have to show up _now _of all times? She had to save Sora from Vanitas and with her mind muddled with thoughts of Riku, her focus was now wavering and her thoughts were drifting elsewhere uncontrollably.

'He left you to _rot_,' Miss Silva, Jasmine's inner demon shouted at her. 'He left you for some second string girl and cursed you. You saved his life and this is how he repays you? Get it together.'

Jasmine growled, squeezing the handle of Cerberus. 'Damn you, Riku!'

Ignoring her beating heart, Jasmine soon made her way to the heart of the docks and spotted Vanitas leaning against his car, Sora sitting on the floor next to him and a strange man with long, blue hair. While Jasmine couldn't ignore her smirking ex-fiancé, the man next to him had such a strong, powerful aura that seemed to almost rival Vanitas'. She took great care in memorizing the features of this man's face before finally facing Vanitas.

"You look well," Vanitas told Jasmine, smiling from ear to ear. As Jasmine approached him at a slow but steady pace, he then made a motion for Sora to stand up, which he did. "You're free to go, Sora."

With that, Sora ran off and then pulled Jasmine's into his arms. "I'm glad you're okay," he mumbled, squeezing Jasmine as tightly as he could.

Jasmine inhaled Sora's scent and returned the embrace. "I'm glad you're unharmed. Now get out of here, Sora." She pulled back only for Sora to keep his grip on her shoulders.

"I'm not leaving without you," Sora told her sternly, squeezing her shoulders.

'My God did everyone get a case of hero this morning?' Jasmine's annoyance was about to bubble over. What was it about these people where they felt the need to stick around and try and fight? This wasn't a fairytale. This was real life.

Vanitas chuckled and extended his hand to Jasmine, watching as Sora held onto the girl tighter. "Come on, Jasmine. We have things to do and issues to discuss."

Jasmine broke away from Sora and drew her gun. "I don't think there's much that you and I need to discuss, Vanitas." She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes met Sora's. "You can meet up with the others. Roxas is fine. You can walk freely."

Sora grabbed Jasmine's elbow. "Jasmine, I'm not leaving you here with him. Come on!"

"Ha," Jasmine scoffed, returning her attention to Vanitas and his right-hand man. "Do you really think he's going to let me go at this point? No way. Vanitas sees what he wants and you know how your cousin is…"

"Exactly," Vanitas called. "So let's just make this easy on yourself. Come on so we can go home."

Jasmine shook her head and smirked. She then took aim and fired several shots at Vanitas' car, causing the dark-haired young man and his associate to duck for cover. Once all the tires were shot up, preventing Vanitas from driving it, she reached into her breast pocket for a small rectangular remote with a large red button in the center of it.

"Not the best of ideas to have your lackeys chase me through the area," Jasmine laughed once Vanitas resurfaced. She pressed the button and tossed the device several feet in front of Vanitas before grabbing Sora's arm and taking off running.

Vanitas growled and pulled out his own gun while Saix did the same, preparing to take a shot at Jasmine and Sora. However, the device that Jasmine threw at them began to beep and a few seconds later, several explosive devices went off all around the area, destroying the crates and part of the docks. With all the debris from the blast floating about, Jasmine and Sora had plenty of time to escape.

"You know me, baby," Jasmine mocked Vanitas before she disappeared in the smoke, "I never like to do things the easy way."

* * *

><p>Jasmine and Sora met up with Riku and Roxas at the cliffs right above where the docks were. The entire place was clouded over with smoke and the fire department was sure to be on their way.<p>

Once Sora was spotted and clearly unharmed, Riku pulled Sora into a tight hug, thankful that his friend was safe from harm.

While the trio spoke, Jasmine was on the phone and then hung up just as quickly. "The police will be here shortly to take you all to the hospital."

"But Vanitas didn't do anything to me," Sora protested.

Jasmine shook her head and reloaded her guns. "I don't care what you say, Sora. Vanitas is the type to do things to you while you're sleeping. I'm arranging for you all to see one of my doctors to make sure that you're healthy."

"So what now?" Roxas asked, holding his shoulder. "Did you kill him?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Doubt it. I knew I couldn't save you all and fight Vanitas at the same time. He'll be back for sure."

"You need to go to the police," Riku told her sternly.

Jasmine merely glanced at the silver-haired young man as if he'd said the most unintelligent thing ever spoken. "I'm in SOLIDER. The police are under me and my organization's orders. You shouldn't speak on things you don't understand. It makes you sound incredibly stupid."

Roxas and Sora winced simultaneously while Riku was left to recover from Jasmine's stinging words.

The blond leaned over and whispered to Sora, "You know? It almost sounded as if they'd gone back to high school days when they couldn't stand each other."

Sora agreed. "Yeah, but now there's legitimate tension now. It's different."

Trying to shrug off Jasmine's words, Riku dropped the bag he'd been holding for her at her feet. Riku approached Jasmine who seemed less than curious until they were not but a few inches away from each other. "We need to talk."

"Don't you think you've done enough talking, Riku?" Jasmine snapped at him.

"No," he answered sternly, not even bothering to mask his hurt and guilt as Jasmine yelled at him. He deserved every bit of it and then some. "And that's the problem. I finally saw it."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. This conversation was not what she needed right now. "Saw what? I'll humor you for a moment."

"The tape," Riku replied. He looked at her hands and saw that she was wearing the same gloves he'd bought her a few years ago. For an unknown reason, Riku's heart began to swell. Perhaps the girl he'd known wasn't so far out of reach. "I saw the tape from the night you were taken from my parents' place."

Jasmine batted her eyes for a minute before her mouth slowly opened. Time froze for a brief moment as did the world around her. "You saw – "

However, Jasmine could not get the words out before she found that the wind had been knocked out of her. She felt herself fall to the ground, catching the horrified looks on both Sora and Roxas' faces before realizing that Riku had hit the floor himself.

There was screaming coming from all directions and the crowds around the beach area began to scatter as bullets continued to fly. Police sirens soon followed along with the wailing of several ambulances, further adding to the chaos and confusion.

Jasmine coughed and examined herself. To her shock she had been shot, the bullet having gone right through the middle of her abdomen. However, that wasn't what had shaken her. Jasmine coughed up blood, finding her strength being slowly drained from her body, and found that Riku was also bleeding profusely next to her on the ground, a pool of blood forming underneath him.

She rolled over and managed to pull herself to her knees, Sora and Roxas screaming for her to lie still. Against their protests, Jasmine crawled over to Riku and discovered that he'd been shot in the same location as she. Riku held onto his midsection and groaned, pain clearly visible in his face.

Jasmine hovered over Riku despite her shaking arms and tears slowly but surely began to spill from her eyes.

'Riku…' Jasmine's mind had shut down at this point. Her inner demons screamed at her to move and leave him. Her inner goodness called for her to make sure that they got to safety. However, all Jasmine could do was stay there and just stare at Riku, her eyes mad and wild with fear and sorrow.

"Riku," Jasmine mumbled, her voice strained from the pain of her own wound.

Riku heard Jasmine's voice and slowly opened his eyes, revealing his perfect blues. Despite the tremendous amount of pain that he was experiencing at the time, his eyes did not reflect that. His eyes, much like Jasmine's, gave off a sign of fear and his own brand of panic. However, his eyes also held deep love and concern.

"You're bleeding," Jasmine whispered through her shaking voice and tears.

Despite the severity of the event that had taken place, Riku began to laugh. They were haggard, but it was still laughter nonetheless. "So are you." With the same hand that Riku used to hold his bleeding wound, he pressed it to her face, leaving a bright red blood stain on her left cheek.

'No,' Jasmine's mind screamed. 'This can't be happening.'

"Looks like I finally caught you and your little boyfriend, kid."

Sora, Roxas and Jasmine looked up and they saw Xigbar standing on top of a nearby rooftop with a rifle in his hand. He'd been the one to shoot down Riku and Jasmine. The older SHINRA operative snickered before whistling sharply. "She's over here!"

Sora and Roxas attempted to pull Jasmine to her feet but her arms gave out and she held onto Riku with all her strength.

"I'm not leaving you," she cried into Riku's chest, fearing that if she let go then she would never see Riku alive again.

"Jasmine, they're coming!" Roxas shouted at the top of his lungs. He tugged at her jacket but she refused to budge.

"I don't care!" Jasmine shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sora was the one to finally be able to tear Jasmine away from Riku. "Look! We can get Riku to a hospital. It's not him they want," he shook her, trying to snap her out of her daze. "They want you! You're not much good to yourself or anyone else if you get caught!"

Roxas pulled Jasmine to her feet. He could hear footsteps from the docks steadily approaching them. "Get out of here! We'll take care of Riku. Just go!"

Jasmine, feeling as if she'd had the life drained from her body, staggered to her feet, holding onto her wound. She then looked from Sora, to Roxas, to Riku, then back to Roxas who continued to shout at her while Vanitas' men approached.

"Jasmine! Get out of here!"

He gave her one last shake and handed her a gun from the bag she'd been carrying. "We'll find you later. Just go!"

Jasmine nodded her head stiffly, feeling the full pain of the gunshot wound. It would be hard for her to run and protect herself with the injury. But then again, she wouldn't be able to do either of those things if she were caught by Vanitas' men or dead.

Jasmine left the area and ran straight into the chaos, an image of Riku's body and her steadily beating but breaking heart driving her forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: How's that for dramatic? I thought this was going to be three parts long but in the end I decided that it should just be four to even everything out. Thanks for the overwhelming support you guys, I mean it!

**Sarah K.R**: Oh my yes it has been a while. I hope all is well on your end! And yes I finally saw the news for the new games. I was near tears when I saw the new trailers for both games. TEARS! I'm glad you were able to keep reading and I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Trust me, there's a lot more action left! I couldn't leave it at something this short. Thanks for the review!

**Frooky90:** Yeah I'd say that all those boys need to stop playing the hero and think straight. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Thanks for the review!

**NoLumosTheSun:** Oh no. This is all FAR from over. In fact, we're all closer to the end of this story than you might think. I just hope that you liked the new chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Guest:** I hope I updated quickly enough for you! I hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Platform934:** I'm trying to figure out which one of them is the most stubborn: Sora, Riku or Roxas. Maybe they (Jasmine and Riku) will get there happy ending soon. Who knows? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the review!

**ROXAS4Ever**: There's no way I'd be able to off Roxas. He's just too lovable of a character (or is he?) I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Skeleus: **I'm so happy you liked the new chapter! There's more action to come. Thanks for the review!

Well guys I'm going to get to work on the next chapter as well as do some plot tuning for the end of this story as well as *cue dramatic music* the next story to come. I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. Tell me what you think in a review and take care!


	33. Chapter 33: Red Truth Part IV

Jasmine tried to duck and dodge her way through the thick crowd of people so that she could get to a more secluded part of the city. Her training with SOLDIER taught her that sometimes it was best to hide in plain sight. However, with gunshots ringing through the air and Jasmine covered in blood, staying hidden amongst the crowd of frantic people would be next to impossible and more dangerous than anything.

Jasmine leaned against a lamppost near the flower shop, trying her hardest to catch her breath. She glanced down at her wound and swore loudly. Her entire shirt was stained and she was losing her strength fast. If she didn't find a way to escape the immediate area soon not Jasmine would collapse from blood loss.

'See?' Miss Silva scolded. 'If you hadn't stopped to deal with Riku then you wouldn't have been shot!'

Jasmine spotted several men including Stella searching the area and she ducked down an empty alleyway. She held her guns close and closed her eyes, listening intently for footsteps. Jasmine inhaled sharply when she heard Vanitas, pulling the safety off Cerberus.

"FIND HER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice strained and distant. "Don't let her get away!"

Despite Jasmine's initial plan to stay in that one spot, she knew that she needed to move deeper into the city. There, she could at least make contact with Noctis and let him know her whereabouts.

'I hope Riku is okay,' she thought, her heart sinking when she visualized Riku lying on the ground with a gunshot wound in him. Jasmine choked back a sob of pain and clamped her hand over her mouth to avoid making a sound.

'I can't lose him,' she wailed mentally. 'I can't lose him. He can't leave me…'

Jasmine pulled herself together by trying to drown out her worry with thoughts of a plan to escape, and then ran down the back alley, making a hard right into the shopping district while staying behind the shops. As Jasmine ran, she pulled out a small earpiece and latched it onto her ear. She clicked a button on the device and waited literally three seconds before she heard Noctis' voice.

"Valentine!" Noctis shouted. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the shopping district in the alleys," she explained, making sure to keep an eye out for Vanitas and his men. "I rescued the hostages but I'm being pursued by several SHINRA members." Jasmine skidded to a stop and threw herself against the wall near the flower shop. She spotted Xigbar and Xaldin walking past the florists shop. She froze, held her gun close to her chest, her breathing heavy and waited for them to enter before she took off running again. In her current state there would be no way that she could survive a fight with either of the two men. "I've been shot," she informed Noctis, "I don't think I'll be able to keep evading them for much longer."

Noctis swore and the sound of keys rattled as background noise. "I'm tracking your location. I'm coming to get you."

"Where do I meet you?"

"Don't worry, I'll find you," and the line went dead.

* * *

><p>When Riku opened his eyes, he blinked against the blinding white lights from up above. His vision cleared and immediately when he saw that he was strapped to a bed with an IV in his arm, an EKG machine to his right and his friends and family surrounding him, Riku realized that he was in the hospital.<p>

"You're alright!" Riku's mother was practically in tears and she raced over to embrace her son, being mindful of the fact that he was connected to hospital machinery.

Riku was still stunned but tried to return his mother's hug. "Yeah." He immediately groaned when his mother accidentally brushed against his now bandaged midsection. Angela fell back and apologized numerous times while Riku attempted to calm her down. His father, Ryo pulled Angela into his arms, his face strained with worry.

"We're glad you're awake," Ryo told his son.

Riku nodded, the shock not having completely worn off yet. Turning his attention away from his parents Riku saw that Roxas, Sora, Naminé, Kairi and Tifa were also in the room with him. Kairi's eyes watered and Sora breathed a sigh of relief.

"You had us worried there," Sora said, most of the worry gone from his face.

Riku smirked then, some of his personality returning. "You were the one who got kidnapped and you're worried about me? You've got this backwards."

Sora laughed. "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with you." He glanced at the nurse who was standing by the door and he told her, "Riku's fine. He's still cracking jokes. You can throw him out now." The nurse chuckled, refreshed to see so much life in the room after there had been so much gloom.

"Well we may have to keep him overnight just as a precaution but otherwise it looks like he'll be fine," she announced. The nurse then dismissed herself, closing the door behind her.

Naminé stepped forward. "Aria says that she's on her way," she told Riku hesitantly. "She says there's a lot of activity going on downtown."

Despite Naminé's announcement of Aria's location and impending arrival, Riku's attention shifted elsewhere. "Where is Jasmine?"

Roxas and Sora exchanged glances, both boys taking on a gloomy disposition.

"Well?" Riku asked again, trying to sit up but struggling with the tubes in his arms.

"We don't know," Sora told them. He directed his attention to Tifa. "The two of them had been shot but Vanitas was right on her tail. We forced her to leave and she took off to escape."

"So she's still out there?" Tifa's asked.

Roxas stepped in, holding his bandaged shoulder. "We think so. But she was hurt pretty bad…worse off than Riku because she'd been fighting Vanitas' people beforehand."

"I'm starting to think that all the activity that's happening in the city might have to do with this," Ryo trailed off, putting two and two together.

Roxas tapped his foot impatiently against the ground, disturbing Naminé who was now at his side faithfully while holding his hand.

"What is it, Roxas?" She asked, her bright blue eyes wide.

The blond frowned and stopped tapping his foot. For a moment he looked as if he didn't know if he should respond, but after he caught the attention of all in the room, he decided to explain himself. "Has anyone else noticed anything strange about this whole situation?"

Everyone in the room was silent save for Sora. "What do you mean, Roxas?"

Roxas paused briefly before continuing. "I mean with Vanitas."

Sora rolled his eyes dramatically. "Yes I think we ALL know my cousin is beyond strange here."

"That's not what I'm getting at," Roxas told Sora. "I mean, something seems a bit strange about how much things have escalated since the last time Vanitas showed up."

"How so?" Kairi asked.

"I mean, think about it. Last time Vanitas pulled something, he was pretty quiet. He didn't cause any major disturbances. But this time around, he's kidnapping people, walking around in broad daylight with armed guards, shooting in public places…" he trailed off, hoping everyone would get the hint.

After a few moments of silence, Kairi spoke up. "It's almost like he doesn't care if he's seen."

"Even though he knows he can get caught," Sora chimed in.

"Exactly," Roxas smiled once people began to understand part of his story. "This is worse than last time. I don't think it's a revenge issue right now about the money or the marriage. Something else is going on."

"How do you know this, Roxas? Did he tell you anything?" Tifa asked the blond.

Roxas shook his head to say no. "He never told me or Sora anything while we were taken. But last night, Vanitas was on the phone with someone and he sounded…nervous." All eyes in the room widened with surprise. Vanitas? Nervous? It just didn't seem to make sense. "I couldn't hear all of what he wanted to say but I know he mentioned Jasmine and that her father was involved in something…that she was going to pay for his mistake. Then when Vanitas got off the phone, he started flipping out, telling everyone to find her at all cost in order to fix something. It was weird."

"Wait," Sora broke the silence. "How did you hear all that and I didn't? I was in the room with you."

Roxas sucked his teeth. "Because you were asleep when all this went down."

Sora blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. "Oh."

"But whatever's going on, it's got Vanitas spooked and he's willing to go through any lengths to find Jasmine. I think he needs her for something. That's why he's causing all this trouble for himself and everyone around him."

Tifa had heard enough. She started for the door only to be stopped by Angela. "Where are you going, Tifa?"

"I'm calling in the others. Cloud, Zack, all of them. Roxas is right. Something bigger is going on and if Vanitas is freaked out, we should be too."

* * *

><p>Noctis pulled up to Jasmine by the corner of the bakery on his motorcycle. When Jasmine rose, she was completely covered with her own blood at this point, the sight of her state completely disturbing Noctis. "Jasmine!" He hopped off the motorcycle and grabbed his partner by her waist. He scanned over Jasmine's face. It had paled and she had deep circles under her eyelids. Still, she had that same intense fire burning in her hazelgold eyes which let him know that she was still "present" with him.

"Why the hell aren't you wearing a helmet?" Jasmine asked Noctis.

The blue/black haired young man rolled his eyes. "I figured that getting to you was more important than remembering my damn helmet."

"But if you crack your skull on the pavement you won't be good to you or anyone else," she continued to scold him.

Noctis rolled his eyes and helped Jasmine onto the bike once he was already on. "Yeah, there's nothing seriously wrong with you. Although I think you've got the record beat for the person who's been shot the most on the team."

Before Jasmine could say another word, a bullet whizzed past her head and she whipped around. There at the end of the block was Stella and Xaldin with their guns drawn firing at the both of them. "Noctis," Jasmine warned, wrapping her arms tightly around Noctis as he leaned into the motorcycle. "I think now is a good time to haul ass and get out of here!"

Without another word, Noctis took off on his bike and sped down the street. Jasmine held on as tightly as she could, finding that as time went on, the pain in her midsection was becoming worse and worse. If they didn't get to a hospital, SOLDIER or find Gladiolus, Jasmine would be in serious trouble.

"Noctis, I need medical help," she shouted.

"I know," Noctis replied, weaving through the traffic with great ease, "Gladiolus is going to meet us at the rendezvous point. We need to sort things out."

Jasmine nearly jumped when a bullet grazed the side of Noctis' motorcycle. She quickly glanced over her shoulder and saw that two cars were following them, the passenger in both vehicles taking shots at them. "Dammit," Jasmine cursed, her hair falling in her face.

She looked and spotted a gun strapped to Noctis' calve. Reaching into the holster, she pulled it out and made sure it was loaded.

"You're the best shot in SOLDIER," Noctis yelled, "make it count."

Jasmine breathed deeply and held onto Noctis by wrapping one arm around his middle. She tried her best to look back whilst avoiding the bullets flying at her and took shot at the cars, aiming for the tires. The car that was closest to them was the one Jasmine took aim at first. She aimed for the front tires, missing the first shot and ducking when someone from out of the passenger side shot back at her and Noctis.

"Crap." Jasmine realized that her aim was off severely. In addition to the pain setting in, it was hard to take aim at a moving car from a motorcycle while dodging through traffic and avoiding pedestrians. The last thing Jasmine wanted to do was hit a civilian in the midst of all this. She'd rather take the chance of being shot as opposed to hitting an innocent bystander.

"I think now would be a great time for you to show off your skills," Noctis pressed.

"I'm trying!" Jasmine turned around and shot out the front two tires on the first car. It swerved violently to the left, spinning out of control before slamming into a light post, narrowly missing the people on the sidewalk. "I don't want to hit anyone!"

Noctis took a hard right, forcing Jasmine to move with him, and headed down a less populated part of city.

"Noctis, I don't want any civilians to get hurt," she shouted, hanging onto her partner tightly while he sped up, the wind whipping through her hair and clothes.

"I think you've got bigger problems to worry about," Noctis stated plainly, running a red light in order to hopefully lose track of the other vehicle pursuing them. Now, Noctis could feel something warm against his back and it was then that he realized that it was probably Jasmine's blood seeping through her shirt and onto his jacket. "We need to get you help but we have to lose them first."

Jasmine shrieked when another bullet went flying past her head. She whipped around to see the other car dangerously close to them. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was Vanitas sitting in the passenger's seat taking shots at her. She squeezed tighter onto Noctis, her heart rate accelerating at a dangerous rate. "Noctis! It's him!"

"Dammit," Noctis cursed. "Hang on, Jasmine. He's not going to get you."

Jasmine took another deep breath and reached back to fire at Vanitas' car. On the first shot, she successfully shot out the windshield, causing the car to slow down a significant amount. She could hear Vanitas curse loudly and continued to fire at the tires on the car. Finally, Jasmine hit one of the front tires and heard the car swerve. She shut her eyes then and buried her face in Noctis' shoulders, holding on for dear life as she heard the car skid to a sudden stop.

"Looks like we lost him," Noctis breathed a sigh of relief. "You weren't kidding when you said you were involved with some shady people. What kind of life did you live?"

Jasmine gripped onto Noctis' middle with all her strength. Instantly, an image of her friends flashed in her mind and she fought back tears she'd been holding in for a long time. 'I used to have a good life, before he stole everything away from me…' She trailed off mentally.

* * *

><p><em>Jasmine practically jumped out of her skin when she felt herself being engulfed by a bright white light. When her surroundings became less blurred as her vision cleared, Jasmine realized that she was in a room she'd never seen before. Everything was a whitelavender color from the walls, to the ceiling, to the chandelier to tile floors, even the enormous and intimidating dining room table she sat at. _

"_Look at you," Miss Silva spoke harshly, crossing her arms over her chest. Jasmine's darker half wore a black halter dress with a slit high up her thigh and tall stiletto heels with her long, flowing ebony locks wild and untamed. Also, she wore a look of complete and utter disgust, anger raging in her darkly line golden eyes. "You're pathetic." _

_Jasmine examined herself. She was still a bloodied mess and was still wearing her clothes from the fight earlier in the day. She laughed hollowly, staring at her other dead in the eye. "Perhaps I am," Jasmine replied weakly. _

"_See what that boy does to you?" This was clearly a reference towards Riku which put Jasmine immediately on the defensive. "Even after he treats you like you're worthless, you still hang onto him. We could have died because of your foolishness."_

"_Ha!" Jasmine scoffed. "I knew it. You need me. You've ALWAYS needed me!"_

_Miss Silva rolled her eyes dramatically. "I need your body you fool. I can't exist otherwise. But," She cocked an eyebrow, a triumphant gleam in her eye, "you need me just as much as I need you. Face it, you wouldn't have survived the first blow out with Vanitas or your training in SOLDIER without me."_

"_Shut up! Faye was the one who helped me with Vanitas, not you!" Jasmine banged her fists on the table and pointed an accusing finger at Miss Silva. "If I depended on you, I'd be rotting in a grave right now!"_

"_You're rotting now," Miss Silva fired, taking Jasmine back, "don't you see it?" Her voice became much calmer then, which startled Jasmine further. "You tried to hold onto everything that made up Jasmine, took parts of me, Faye and now you don't know up from down." _

_Jasmine frantically searched the room for her other other half but Faye was nowhere to be found. _

"_She's disappeared again," Miss Silva called out. "Never around when you need her."_

"_Yeah," Jasmine slumped in her seat, "and now I'm stuck with you of all people – umm, beings," she instantly corrected herself. _

_Miss Silva's grin grew. "I'm just as real as you are. Perhaps if you'd stop denying it then maybe progress would be made."_

_Jasmine could feel it heavy in the air. Miss Silva wanted something from Jasmine. She could see it in her eyes. Now that she realized that she was having a dream of some sort. "What do you want? You only pop up when you want something. What is it this time?"_

_Miss Silva crossed her legs and licked her lips, eyes glowing with mischief. "I want control of your heart."_

"_No way!" Jasmine exclaimed. "There's no way I'm letting you of all people control me!"_

"_You NEED me!" Miss Silva roared, making the entire room shake. She jumped up out of her seat and, in the blink of an eye, teleported over to Jasmine, grabbing her face roughly. "Because of you and your foolish actions, this body is suffering. You're on the verge of death and I cannot have you dying on me! Riku has almost cost us everything and he threw you away! You clearly can't function right now. Now, you've pushed me back and tried to gain control but enough is enough, Jasmine!"_

"_You're…" Jasmine felt the other's nails dig into her skin. Surely if this were the real world Jasmine would have been bleeding by now. "You're so heartless."_

"_No, I'm a realist," Miss Silva's grip became tighter and tighter and Jasmine slowly felt the life being drained from her body. "You need to keep your head out of the clouds. Face it: this isn't some romantic love story. This is real life. Your parents were murdered, your friends can't relate to you and so you don't belong anymore and the one you loved more than life itself is in the arms of another woman. You can't win this on your own. I can make it all better. I can take the pain away if you just let me take control this time."_

_Jasmine gasped for breath and realized now what Miss Silva's intentions were. "You're going to kill Vanitas, aren't you?"_

"_Either that or put him on life support for the rest of his life," Miss Silva replied, grip tight on Jasmine despite the fact that she was sinking to the floor, "he deserves all that I am going to deliver to him."_

"_You know," Jasmine choked out, fading slowly whilst feeling Miss Silva take over yet again, "you two are made for each other."_

_Miss Silva chuckled, allowing the thought to sink in. She dropped Jasmine to the floor and wrapped her hands around Jasmine's neck, squeezing the life out of her. "You're absolutely right. Too bad we would probably kill each other in a power struggle." She changed the subject and watched as Jasmine slipped from consciousness. "Leave everything to me. I'm going to make it all better."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: So umm yeah, there kinda has to be a part five now. I don't want to cheat you guys out of anything. I'd much rather extend this particular section than give you all a rushed pile of crap. I hope you liked this little bit. Yay? Nay?

As I'm sure many of you know, Kingdom Hearts III is finally in development. I know I shed a tear when I saw the trailer. Please go check it out on YouTube along with the Final Fantasy XV updated trailer. Looks like we'll be seeing some exciting new games in the near future.

Also, feel free to check out my other stories. Many of you are asking about Xion (for this story in particular) and I can't reveal anything right now but if you do want to see her, she has her own piece in "So Scandalous".

I want to thank all the readers. I know I say this at the end of every chapter but I mean it when I say that I truly appreciate all your constant support and feedback. I have been going through an exceptionally difficult time in my life (for the past two and a half years honestly) and writing has been one of the only things that has been able to keep me going. To hear from you all, to receive your PMs, the fanart, it touches me deeply. I don't think words can accurately express my feelings of gratitude.

**Sarah K.R**: Thank you so much for the review. I just hope that you enjoyed the new update. Gotta love Sora. We'll be seeing a lot more of him soon *hint hint*

**Frooky90**: Hope the new update is to your liking! And yes, I had to shoot them both haha.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter thus far. It was nice for a moment to let them be together. I hope the new chapter lived up to your hopes.

**SnowKawasagi**: I didn't kill him though, I promise!

**OmraxXV**: I've been trying to update quicker nowadays. It's so much easier with shorter chapters. The only downside is that they have to be so much more controlled and there's no room for error with the plot at all. I try to be as severe with the longer ones but you know what I mean lol. As for the newer characters I can't say much for now but look out for some new faces! Thanks a bunch!

**animechick247**: Don't even worry about not reviewing! I'm just happy that you read the previous chapters. Take care.

**Platform934**: I hope that I updated quick enough for you. Hope you liked the new chapter!

**LongTimeReader**: I promise you all that I will NOT kill Riku off in this way

**Skeleus**: I'm glad you liked the action in the chapter.

**Guest**: Oh my goodness I never would have put those two situations together like that. Haha now I can't get it out of my mind whenever I think of that chapter.

**Chazaq**: I'm glad that the story was able to grow on you. In all seriousness when I began writing this story in particular (because it had so drastically took a hard right away from the high school romance story it started out in the prequel "Heartbreakers") I was nervous if I could pull off such a plot. I'm glad that people like yourself support it and are looking forward to the new chapters. I can't give away any secrets just yet but I hope you liked the new chapter.

**ROXAS4Ever**: I promise no major character deaths right now. Hope you liked part IV!

**Guest:** I hope I didn't leave you waiting in suspense for too long!

**GUEST**: Today my friend. Today you find out!

I sincerely hoped that you all liked the new chapter. Please let me know what you think and I'll get right to work on Part V. Take care everyone and thank you again for all the support!


	34. Chapter 34: Red Truth Part V

"She's stable now," Gladiolus told Noctis, wiping his hands clean of Jasmine's blood. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and took a seat at Jasmine's bedside. He, Noctis and Prompto sat in a hotel room on the west side of Radiant Garden away from all the activity that had taken place earlier.

Prompto exhaled a sigh of relief, running his hands through his messy blond hair. "Thank goodness." He stared at Jasmine who was now fast asleep under a thick quilted blanket and smiled. "She lost so much blood."

Noctis removed his jacket, finding that it was stained as well. He tossed it on the back of a chair and stood above Jasmine, watching her closely.

"She was able to rescue her friends, right?" Prompto asked the young prince.

Noctis nodded. "I received word that they're at the hospital. Apparently one of her other friends were shot as well by Vanitas' men and everyone is over there."

"Do you think that we should send a guard or two to watch over the kid at the hospital?" Gladiolus asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Tifa, Jasmine's guardian and the other first generation SOLDIER members are there. Trust me," Noctis leaned against the wall, staying close to his partner, "the kids are safe. Cloud, Zack and Yuffie aren't going to let anything happen to them."

Prompto sighed and checked his watch. It was now half past nine in the evening. The news was buzzing with stories on the shootout that had taken place on the streets. Luckily, no civilians were injured and there was minimal damage to the city – the most coming from SHINRA agents who were shooting at Noctis and Jasmine who occasionally shot through the window of a car or grazed the side of a building. In addition, there was no video footage of either Noctis or Jasmine so for now their identities were safe, at least…from the public anyway.

"I'm going to take Jasmine to Traverse Town," Noctis announced.

Gladiolus and Prompto stared at Noctis in shock.

"Are you kidding? You can't leave the island," Gladiolus protested.

Prompto agreed with him. "He's right, Noct. You guys need clearance from the boss and lord knows how long that's going to take."

"I've already made a call to Vincent Valentine. He's going to give me an answer in a few hours."

"We'll go with you then!" Prompto jumped out of his seat, smiling. "We want to help Miss Valentine too! I can't stand seeing her like this."

"Neither can I," Gladiolus joined in, shaking his head. He quickly glanced at her ruined shirt which had been tossed away in the trash. He turned away and finished putting away all of his medical equipment. "At least let us join you. There's another SOLDIER facility on Traverse Town in the third district and I know a few people who can help out."

Noctis closed his eyes. "I think it's best if we go alone."

"But Noctis," Prompto argued, "you could use our help. Besides what happens if you and Miss Valentine should happen to split up? They'll kill her for sure!"

"They won't kill me."

The trio practically jumped at the chilling female voice that belonged to Jasmine. The young woman sat up, pulling the thick comforter tight over her bare chest and leaned against the headboard, running her fingers through her long black hair, coiling the ends around her index finger.

"How are you awake?" Gladiolus asked incredulously. 'The medication shouldn't have worn off for another hour and a half.'

Jasmine cracked her neck loudly. "It's kind of hard to sleep when your ex-fiancé is sending hit-men and mercenaries to kidnap you. What's the situation like with the media?"

"So far no one has been able to figure out who it was being pursued," Gladiolus informed her, taking a seat in one of the sofas at the far end of the room. "You and Noctis are fine. In addition to that your friends are safe. The one who was shot is in decent condition. Originally they thought that the bullet could have hit his spine but fortunately that wasn't the case. Tifa and her associates are watching over the group now as we speak."

Jasmine frowned when she realized that someone who should have been here with her was not. "Where the hell is Ignis?"

Prompto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Miss Valentine. I called him earlier but he said that he was tied up with a few things at the facility."

"Whatever," she said, her voice dripping with heavy annoyance. "In any case, where are we?"

"The Red Room," Noctis answered, "it's on another side of the city away from all the madness."

Jasmine snickered, laughing darkly which both startled and disturbed her team. "Well now you've all met my ex-fiancé. Isn't he charming?"

Prompto scoffed, still secretly angry that Jasmine had been injured so gravely. "Yes, he's a real prince. We need to find a way to keep you safe. If you're not careful, Miss Valentine, there's chance that the next time you get shot at…you won't wake up."

"Vanitas is NOT going to kill me," she reassured the group. "He just wants me to join him. Unfortunately for Vanitas that's not part of _my_ future plans."

"Why the hell is he after you anyway?" Gladiolus inquired curiously.

Jasmine laughed, her shoulders shaking as she did so. "Let's just say he's a little sore still from the manner in which I left him."

"No." Gladiolus refused to accept that a broken engagement could be the only reason why Vanitas would send a whole team of SHINRA agents after her. "There's got to be much more than that, Miss Valentine. What _aren't_ you telling us?"

Jasmine yawned and sank back into the covers, turning over away from the group. She closed her eyes and hummed softly to herself. "In reality, that's really all it is."

Gladiolus very much wanted to interrogate Jasmine but a fierce glare from Noctis prevented him from saying anything further about the subject. "Just get some rest, Miss Valentine. We can deal with all of this tomorrow."

"Thank you," she told Gladiolus, falling swiftly to sleep, a wicked grin painted on her face.

* * *

><p>Aria squeezed Riku's hand, her eyes watering as she stared at her boyfriend.<p>

"Really, Aria," Riku told her for the hundredth time, "I'm going to be okay. They just wanted to keep me overnight."

"But Riku," she whined, tears spilling over and onto her slacks, "how did this even happen? One minute you were with me, the next you were gone. How did you get shot anyway?"

Kairi and Roxas, who were both in the room with the couple, gave each other wary glances and then excused themselves. They waited outside of Riku's room, Kairi leaning against the glass while Roxas paced around in the hall.

"Well this sucks," Kairi breathed, pulling her crimson locks back into a high ponytail.

"Yeah, for Aria," Roxas deadpanned.

Kairi immediately slapped Roxas' arm and the blond jumped back.

"It's true though!" He argued, "By the way you're lucky that these pain pills kicked in. That's my bad shoulder, Kai."

The redhead apologized for hitting him. "I'm sorry, but that was harsh, Roxas."

"Once again, I'm just being honest," Roxas started, nodding towards the couple. Aria was hovering over Riku like a hawk while he seemed extremely apologetic, yet distant at the same time. "What makes you think that Riku is going to stay with Aria now? We all know he's going to dump her as soon as Jasmine comes back."

Kairi batted her eyelashes and peered up at Roxas through her bangs. "Do you really think that Jasmine is going to come back after all of this?"

"I have no idea what's going to be the end result. Everything is up in the air and honestly, I think the only one who knows is Jasmine and she's nowhere to be found."

"I just wish she'd tell us what's going on so that we could help her."

Roxas could understand how Kairi was feeling. Their friend was out there, constantly fighting for a normal life, going up against the most extreme of circumstances. Roxas wanted to help as well but he knew the reality of what Jasmine was facing. "Kairi, Jasmine is miles away from us right now. Even if we wanted too, we couldn't relate to her situation. At all."

"But Roxas!" Kairi protested, only to be silenced gently by Roxas.

"Jasmine didn't grow up like we did. Face it: we all had money and fortunately, parents who cared deeply about us. We were the lucky ones. Jasmine wasn't poor, but she didn't have our status either. She's been abused not only by her parents but by some crazed lunatic that pushed her to her limit. Now she's out there fighting for her own personal safety and the safety of others. We cannot relate to her right now and I'm sure she can't relate to us either."

"But she's our friend!" Kairi pressed on. "Doesn't she know how much we love and care about her?"

"It doesn't matter," Roxas shook his head and smiled sadly. "I love her too. I love her a lot. But part of me realizes that she's in a different place than we are. I don't think most of us could have survived half the things she went through. I know I couldn't."

Kairi digested all that Roxas had said and agreed with him. "I couldn't either."

"I'm sure the last thing she has on her mind is a relationship. The only thing I could see Jasmine wanting right now is her freedom. I'm sure she has a plan to getting it too."

"Roxas," Kairi's voice took on a whole new level of concern, "Jasmine is NOT okay. I'm just scared that if we don't help her then she's going to d—"

"Don't say it!" Roxas cut her off quickly, knowing exactly where Kairi was headed. "I think about that too. I just don't want that spoken into existence."

"No, no I get it," Kairi said quickly, trying to erase the thought from her mind. "So," she switched back to the original subject, "what do we do about Aria?"

Roxas was nonchalant in his answer. "It'll be over soon. Everyone knows that she was just a stand in."

"Roxas that's not nice!" Kairi scolded.

"Once again, I'm right on this one. Riku was too busy trying to replace Jasmine and now look what happened. But I bet you that Aria isn't going away for a while," Roxas tapped on the glass and Kairi looked inside. Aria had her arms wrapped around Riku, the back of her head visible while only Riku's guilt-racked face could be seen. "She fell for him but he never fell out of love with Jasmine. I don't know how much Riku will – or rather can – share with her about his past relationship, but something's gonna have to give if Aria's going to leave him alone."

Kairi agreed with Roxas, sighing heavily. "Something tells me you're right about this one too."

"Too bad. I really wish I was wrong," Roxas added solemnly.

* * *

><p>Noctis gently knocked on the door to the bathroom in their hotel room. While Jasmine was busy in the shower, he'd had Prompto run back to their apartment and grab one of Jasmine's overnight bags so that she could have another change of clothes.<p>

The door opened and Jasmine reached for the duffel bag, coming out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing a large black v-neck t-shirt and dark jeans with her semi-wet hair clinging to her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Noctis asked, turning on the television set.

Jasmine used a towel to dry off the ends of her hair. "I'm alright," she replied, lifting her shirt a bit so that she could look at her bandaged torso. "Having Gladiolus on the team has paid off…again. I don't know how SOLDIER can assign groups without a medic. That's absolutely ridiculous."

"Prompto and Gladiolus will be back soon. They're checking on things at the apartment as we speak," Noctis informed her.

"That's fine," Jasmine answered, voice emotionless. She shifted through her duffel bag, intently looking for something, having no idea that Noctis was staring at her the entire time.

"I think it would be best for us to get out of Radiant Garden for a couple of days," he announced, lowering the volume on the TV.

Jasmine continued with her search. "Now why do you say that?"

"You need to heal and then we need to come up with a plan of action when you're better," Noctis explained to Jasmine, hoping to reach her. However as Noctis watched her move about the hotel room, he could sense that something about her was severely off. It was as if her entire aura changed from her usual, stoic self to something much, much darker.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Jasmine asked, as she pulled out a red drawstring bag. She carefully sat back against the wall and held the small bag tightly in her hands. "Problems don't go away just because a person decides to leave town. Sooner or later, those issues catch up to you."

"That may be true," Noctis trailed off, his eyes now on the small bag Jasmine held, "but in your case I think you should consider it."

Jasmine pulled out a small, mako blue vial from the drawstring bag and smiled.

"What is that?" Noctis asked cautiously.

Without answering him, Jasmine pulled out a syringe. Filling it with the strange blue liquid, Jasmine swiftly injected the fluid into her thigh, causing Noctis to jump out of his seat.

"Jasmine? What the hell are you doing?" He shouted, taking the syringe away from her as soon as she pulled the needle from her skin. Noctis stared at what was left in the tube and once he realized what it was, he stepped away from Jasmine. "What the hell are you doing with Jenova?" He shouted.

Jasmine chuckled and cracked her neck loudly, feeling her adrenaline shoot through the roof. Jenova was a special drug developed by SHINRA several years ago that was supposed to be given to their top operatives who worked in the field as mercenaries or assassins. What it did was raise a person's adrenaline and – in some cases – temporarily increase and individual's strength and stamina. The problem with Jenova? Usually after a two hour period of being injected with the drug, the person using it would often find themselves with severe chest pain, sore muscles, headaches, the muscles around their heart being inflamed and would eventually pass out. In a few cases, Jenova could cause death among its users which was why SHINRA had stopped production on this several years ago but not before SOLDIER got their hands on it and began tweaking with it.

Jasmine jumped to her feet and slipped on her combat boots. After making sure it was reloaded, Jasmine stashed Cerberus in the holster attached to her jeans and reached for her cell phone.

"Tseng and his _mad scientists_ believed that they worked out a lot of the bugs and so he instructed me to try it out," she explained to him. "I figure that now would be a perfect time to see if Jenova really can create "the perfect SOLDIER"."

"Where do you think you're going?" Noctis asked, following closely behind Jasmine as she gathered a few more things before heading to the door.

"If you think that Vanitas is done for the day, then you're sadly mistaken. He's counting on someone taking me wherever so that he can pull another stunt," she held the door open for Noctis but he stayed in the room. "I can guarantee you that he'll be at that hospital tonight and he's going to come after the two boys I saved. I'm stopping him."

"But you're injured," Noctis argued fiercely. "What makes you think that you can fight him in your condition? Jenova or not you're still not well enough – "

Jasmine raised her hand to silence him. "I've got about two hours before I pass out and it takes an hour to get to the hospital. Are you coming with me or not?"

"Jasmine, why are you doing this?" Noctis pressed, grabbing her shoulders, expressing more emotion now towards the girl than he'd ever done before since they day they met. "Why are you so hell-bent on chasing after Vanitas right now? Why can't you let this go for now and recover?"

"Because he stole everything away from me," Jasmine replied in a chilling fashion, sounding like a completely different person altogether. "I have nothing left to go back to except for SOLDIER. The least I could do is follow his trail and try to put a stop to this so I can finally regain control of my life."

Noctis placed his hands behind his head and began to pace the room. Truth be told, Noctis did not know how to feel, what to do or what to say. Jasmine had clearly made up her mind and there was no stopping her.

"I'll be coming with you," Noctis decided. "I made a promise to keep you safe and I'm going to see it through."

Noctis left to prepare himself while Jasmine waited at the door.

'I don't know how I get surrounded by all these heroes,' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Sora, Kairi and Aria stayed behind while several of the other group members went home for a while to shower and rest up.<p>

Aria was fast asleep in a chair while Sora and Kairi sat at Riku's bedside, trying their best to keep the silver-haired young man's mind off the events of the day. Still, no matter how much Kairi and Sora joked Riku could not be silenced when it came to one particular subject.

"I don't know what to tell you," Kairi huffed, squeezing Riku's hand. "She's not checked into this hospital, Riku."

Riku frowned. If he and Jasmine were both shot, then she was hurt as well. And with Vanitas chasing her, there was no telling whether or not she was okay.

"You'd best avoid talking about her for a while," Sora suggested, making a nod towards the sleeping Aria. "Jasmine's tough. I know she got away."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Riku grumbled.

Before Sora could say another word, a shot rang out followed by a screams by several people in the hospital. Kairi jumped from her seat and Sora ran over to the door to see what in the world was going on. Even though he couldn't see anything from the inside of Riku's room, he could hear more gunfire and the sound of objects being tossed about.

Aria awoke with a start and rubbed her eyes. Yawning, she stretched out her arms. "What's all that noise?"

Sora pressed his face to the glass to get a look at who it was making such noise. Three men and one woman all dressed in black flooded through the lobby and began down the halls, guns drawn. However it wasn't until Sora caught sight of a young man with a face resembling his and a mop of spiky black hair styled almost identically to his own, that he began to panic. "It's Vanitas!"

Kairi immediately rushed to Sora's side just to see for herself and stepped back, her hands covering her mouth to hold back her gasps. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Aria sensed the danger and ran over to Riku. "What's going on?"

"Trouble," Sora replied.

"I want this hospital turned over until we find her!" Vanitas shouted.

Sora backed away from the window and grabbed Kairi's hands. "You need to get out of here. I'll stay with Riku and Aria."

Kairi snatched back, defiance shining in her indigo eyes. "You're crazy! I'm staying! I'm not gonna leave you here on your own!"

They foursome jumped at the sound of heavy items being turned over, the crashes resonating off the walls.

"What the hell is going on?" Aria shouted, annoyed that she was so far removed and out of the loop. "Who's Vanitas?"

Sora and Kairi simultaneously rolled their eyes. This was a story that they would rather not have to share at this particular moment.

"We'll explain later," Kairi reassured her, trying to smile despite her own fears about their current situation.

Aria then held tight to Riku as best she could while he wrapped an arm around her waist, even though he knew that in his current state he would not be able to protect her.

Sora balled his fists, shaking in anger. Enough was enough. There was no way he was going to let Vanitas get near Riku, Kairi or Aria. He stormed off and rushed to the door, commanding Kairi to stay with Riku and Aria. Throwing the door open he whipped around in the hall and spotted Vanitas peeking through the glass windows of each room for the patients.

"Vanitas!" Sora called to get his cousin's attention.

Vanitas looked a bit less than himself, most likely from the explosives Jasmine had set off earlier in the day. The dark-haired youth had his arms completely bandaged down to his wrists, there were a few cuts on his face and Sora could see another bandage on Vanitas' chest that showed through his v-neck t-shirt. Still, even though Vanitas looked a bit worn out, his devilish smile said otherwise. "Ah, Sora! I see you made it out safely."

"Yeah, thanks to Jasmine," Sora shouted, approaching Vanitas. Sora did not show any sign of fear as he walked to his cousin, despite the fact that his hired guns were standing behind him with their weapons drawn and pointed directly at him. If Sora was nervous, then he'd put on a good front for Vanitas. The only thing apparent on Sora's usually calm and serene face was anger. "She's not here so you can just get lost."

Vanitas rolled his eyes in irritation. He looked to the blue-haired gentleman named Saix and informed him of this information. "We've checked every hospital on the island, Saix. She has to be here somewhere."

"I can't wait till the police finally catch you so you can leave us all alone," Sora snapped angrily.

"Well if Jasmine would cooperate then I _would _be able to leave you alone. Strange note," Vanitas smirked and pulled out his gun but did not raise it, "where'd you get that nasty look from? Tired of playing the pacifist?"

"Don't mock me," Sora shouted.

Despite Sora's warning, he continued on. "You're starting to look more like me with that glare. I don't know why you're pissed off, though. You got off home free. Roxas was the one who got shot."

Sora advanced on Vanitas and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "And that's the problem, Vanitas! You've hurt almost everyone I've ever cared about and you don't have a single sign of remorse for your actions!"

Vanitas pushed Sora away, brushing off the front of his shirt. "That's right, I don't care," he responded coldly. "I don't owe you or your friends a damn thing. I have my own matters to tend to so I suggest you drop the hero act and stay out of it."

Just as Sora backed off, he saw that a bullet had come flying, narrowly missing Vanitas who ducked. Sora dropped to the floor and rounded the corner, only for his eyes to widen in amazement when he saw Jasmine standing at the end of the hallway with her guns drawn.

Vanitas smiled then and pulled himself up to his feet, resting against the wall. "Somehow I just _knew _that you'd show up. You're starting to become predictable."

"Nope," she disagreed gently. "I don't think that's the case."

At that moment, Vincent, Cloud and Noctis appeared to take down Vanitas' men while the rest of the hospital staff scattered. Jasmine glanced over her shoulder and heard the sound of approaching police sirens before shooting a triumphant glare Vanitas' way.

"You think you've got it all figured out, don't you?" Vanitas was clearly not expecting for Jasmine to have made such an entrance, especially one with so much backup. His informant had told him that Tifa and her group had left for a few minutes which was why Vanitas had arrived when he did. Police officers he could handle but SOLDIERs? But then he quickly regained his composure and ran a hand through his perfectly spiked hair. "Why don't we just skip the dramatics and get out of here. You know that's what's gonna happen."

Jasmine fired several shots at Vanitas and he immediately sprinted down the hall. However, Jasmine welcomed the chase and trailed him. "Where are you running off to this time, baby?" She cackled. Before she passed Sora, she tossed him a simple handgun. "Protect the others," she instructed, "I'm not going to any more funerals."

Sora simply stared at Jasmine, holding the gun in his hands. "Jasmine…" He'd seen her look out of sorts before but this time was completely different. It was as if he was looking at the same unhinged Jasmine from the funeral, but the intensity in her eyes and the madness that lay within had been magnified about twenty fold.

"Go on," she ordered. "Stay hidden."

Sora followed directions and headed back to the hospital room with the others. Once the door had been shut, Jasmine focused her attention back to the hall where Vanitas took off and went in that direction, guns raised with a look in her eyes that resembled a lion stalking its prey.

"You know, Vanitas," Jasmine shouted, listening very intently for the sound of footsteps or movement of any sort, "I've had a lot of time to think about all that we've gone through over the past year or so."

"Oh really? And what did you come up with?"

Vanitas' voice came from the right hallway and so Jasmine took this route, taking slow and easy steps. "I thought about how interesting things have been since we first met." She crossed her feet one over the other, leaning against the wall just in case Vanitas decided to shoot.

"Well I sure had fun!" Vanitas cackled, his laughter bouncing off the walls.

Jasmine caught a glimpse of Vanitas as he passed by an empty room with glass windows. She immediately shot them out and Vanitas hit the floor. "Well I didn't you, bastard," she seethed.

Just when she thought Vanitas was down, he immediately got back up and Jasmine pursued him, sprinting as fast as she could. When Vanitas was in sight, she realized that he had headed for the emergency room entrance near the back of the hospital. As she ran, she fired. Not wanting to kill him but she wanted to injure him to the point where he could not run any longer.

Appearing before her was another one of Vanitas' guards who seemed to be without a weapon but still looked threatening enough.

'I don't have time for this,' Jasmine thought, speeding up.

Jasmine ducked as the guard took a swing at her, grabbing his arm. Throwing him against the wall she shot him once in both of his legs, rendering him immobile. Once he was down Jasmine kept on and burst through the doors to the parking lot of the emergency entrance.

Vanitas stood in the middle of the lot near (what Jasmine assumed to be) one of his other cars. Jasmine stopped when she was at the top of the steps, unable to tear her eyes away from the young man who managed to uproot her entire life. So many emotions flowed through her body in resonance with the memories of her late high school years. There was so much she had lost because of him, so many opportunities she'd had to give up. Her friends. Her family. Her lover. All because of Vanitas.

'All because of you,' her mind whispered darkly as she stared directly into Vanitas glowing amber eyes.

Jasmine descended down the stairs slowly, her heart pounding against her chest in excitement, rage and fear. She lifted the hand the held Cerberus and pointed the gun directly at Vanitas.

"You really think you have it all planned out, don't you?" Vanitas scoffed, leaning against his car with a cocky grin on his face.

Jasmine was unable to speak. This was it. This was the moment she had waited years for. All she had to do was pull the trigger and the nightmare could be over.

"See, Jasmine? This is why every time you try and come against me, you fail."

The raven-haired young woman raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Vanitas laughed heartily before settling back into an unnerving calm. "That's the problem. You've got limits. I don't."

Jasmine groaned and fired a warning shot past Vanitas' ear. Strangely as it was, Vanitas did not even flinch when the bullet flew past his head which startled Jasmine. "What are you talking about?"

Vanitas pulled out a cell phone from his back pocket and then held it to his ear. "Bring him out," he instructed briefly before hanging up.

A wave of dread washed over Jasmine as she heard footsteps approaching her from the hospital. Reluctantly, she turned around and to her horror she saw Xaldin and Saix dragging out Noctis, who had a large gash on the side of his head. The two dropped him to his knees and held him up so that Jasmine could get a good view of him.

"T-That's impossible," she stammered, shock taking over. No one had ever bested Noctis in a fight. No one.

"He's tough, I'll give him that. But then again, he is a Caelum and it's to be expected," Vanitas told her. "We honestly wouldn't have been able to have subdued him…" Vanitas looked over Jasmine's shoulder and smiled, "if it hadn't of been for our friend working on the inside."

Jasmine slowly approached Noctis, reaching a hand out to him helplessly before letting it fall to her side. "Noctis," she trailed off, hopelessness filling her voice.

Vanitas' mysterious agent then stepped out into the parking lot from another dimly lit entrance on the side of the building and as soon as he came under the light, Jasmine's blood began to boil.

"Hello, Miss Valentine," Ignis greeted with a cheerful grin. "You look well."

"You bastard!" Jasmine swore, turning her back on Vanitas to advance on Ignis. "How could you?" She roared.

Ignis kept his calm despite the fact that an enraged Jasmine was now heading straight for him. Swiftly, he pulled out a gun of his own and shot Noctis in the leg, causing the young prince to cry out in pain. Jasmine immediately froze on the spot. "If you take one more step, I will kill Noctis where he lay."

Noctis glanced up at Ignis, a look of horror and shock clear on his face. "Ignis…why?"

"Miss Valentine here isn't the only one with a plan," he stated plainly, placing the gun to Noctis' forehead.

"You betrayed us," Jasmine whispered, feeling the world crumble around her, tears streaming down her face as she looked clear into Noctis' eyes.

Ignis casually shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't leave with Vanitas, I _will _end Noctis' life. I'd much rather not do that so why don't you make this easy on yourself and end this. I'm tired of chasing after you. I'm sure Noctis is too."

Noctis thoroughly cursed Ignis' name, only being silenced Xaldin punched him across the face, splitting his lip in the process.

"So, Jasmine, what's it going to be?" Vanitas crept up behind Jasmine who was too stunned to so much as move. She still had her gun pointed at Ignis and Vanitas reached over and lowered her hand to her side. "We know how this is going to end. You're going to come with me peacefully and Noctis lives or you struggle, we kill your partner, and you still end up with me. Your choice."

"And like I've stated before, I'd rather not kill Noctis. I suggest you make it easy on yourself."

In what felt like the longest two minutes of her life, Jasmine's mind and heart raced, neither one of them stopping. Ignis had sold her out to Vanitas. That is the only explanation for how this could have happened. It made sense now. Ignis was always missing during key missions or assignments for the past few months, leaving him available for Vanitas. And now he had helped in the capture of Noctis, knowing full well that Jasmine – no matter how angry or off the hinges she was – would never do anything to compromise Noctis' life. Ignis knew just how much Jasmine cared about her partner and now he had used it to his and Vanitas' advantage.

She had lost.

Jasmine tore her eyes away from Noctis and her head hung low in defeat.

"That's my girl," Vanitas took her guns away from her and then opened the car door for her. "Let him go," Vanitas instructed. "We have no further use for him. Ignis!"

The former member of Noctis' team nodded his head.

"Good work," Vanitas told him in satisfaction. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Goodbye, Miss Valentine," Ignis said his farewells, "it was a pleasure working with you."

Jasmine could feel the Jenova wearing off. After all, there was a time limit on the drug. Combined with the latest blow from both Vanitas and Ignis, the pain in her accelerating heart was becoming too much to bear. She had hoped that with this drug she would finally be able to finish off Vanitas and find a way to move forward. However, she was dead wrong.

Jasmine sank to the floor and watched as Saix and Xaldin threw Noctis down the stairs, leaving him bleeding on the steps.

Vanitas hoisted Jasmine to her feet and slipped her into the backseat of the car while Saix took the wheel, Xaldin in the passenger's seat.

"You're lucky I've been told to not harm you," Xaldin threw a nasty glare Jasmine's way but the girl acted as if she hadn't heard him. Jasmine leaned against the window, her entire body still and motionless while her eyes were hollow and empty.

Vanitas closed the door behind him and ordered Saix to take them to one of his homes. He glanced at Jasmine and reached out, touching her cheek. "See how easy this could have been? Your friends are safe, your partner is alive and I get you. Everyone gets what they want."

Saix drove off, taking a side street to avoid all the police cars heading towards the hospital.

Jasmine stared at the dark, dimly lit streets, the lamps from overhead becoming a blur as the car sped off into the night. All she could see before she slipped into an eventual slumber were the faces of her loved ones. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tifa…everyone in her group who she loved and cared about, that's all that occupied her mind.

'Not everyone gets what they want,' Jasmine answered Vanitas mentally, praying for her sunrise to come one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well that was quite a lengthy chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this last part out. It was hard. Really, really hard to be quite honest with you all.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: So much is going on right now even my head is spinning. The story is CLOSE to completion but we're not there yet. I hope you liked the new update!

**Sarah K.R**: Everyone shall be okay…well I'm not sure EVERYONE is okay at this very moment in time but no one died! The story is not yet complete and we will definitely uncover a few more secrets. I hope you liked the new chapter!

**LongTimeReader**: I sincerely hope you liked the newest chapter.

**SnowKawasagi**: A lot of Riku fans I see! I shall leave him alive for now.

**Sookdeo**: Oh yes, a lot more secrets will be revealed sooner than you think. And I can honestly see her dying too. Although I still need to work out the end result to see who lives and who doesn't.

**meyoume**: Yep! I refuse to kill off any more major characters…for now anyway *cue maniacal laughter*

**Skeleus**: I just hope that I can keep this momentum going so that everyone can continue to enjoy it to the fullest.

**Frooky90**: Well haha I have many other stories to finish *gives self the side-eye* and there will be one final story to end this little trilogy. Thank you for the offer too. You're such a sweetheart. I hope all is well with you.

**animechick247**: Ish just got real and it's going to keep escalating. I hope you liked the update!

**Platform934**: I hope the update lived up to your expectations.

**Roxas4Ever**: Did get much of Miss Silva. Too bad. In another story I would like to use her more…perhaps in another story. I hope you liked the chapter!

**Guest**: Haha I understood what you meant. Now every time I see that section I start laughing because all I see is Elizabeth and Will lol.

**GUEST**: Today my friend, today is the day you find out!

**Guest**: Oh I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story. I hope you liked the update!

I won't hold you guys up any longer. I am most thankful for all the reads, faves, alerts, follows and reviews. You don't know how much they mean to me. Look out for the newest chapter and tell me what you think about this one, okay? Take care all!


	35. Chapter 35: A Change of Heart?

Tifa nearly broke down when she'd heard the news. She started to sway on her feet and sat back on her couch while Cloud held her hand in an attempt to console her. "He took her away," Tifa trailed off, clearly meaning Vanitas when she said "he".

Prompto and Gladiolus had been the ones to deliver the heartbreaking news to Jasmine's entire family and group of friends. Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, Riku and the former SOLDIER field agents gathered around in Tifa's living room to hear the story. Some sat in a stunned silence. A few shed a tear here and there. Others were fuming with rage.

"How the hell did this happen?" Zack barked at Prompto, who held his hands up in defense.

"Ignis betrayed Jasmine," Gladiolus placed himself between Prompto and Zack just in case something were to happen between the two. "He'd been working with Vanitas for a few months now."

Yuffie shook her head, stunned at what had taken place. Tightening her green headband, she asked, "Where is that coward now?"

"We have no idea. He disappeared and Tseng is going after him personally," Gladiolus replied. "Jasmine became one of Tseng's top agents and so he took the news quite personally when he learned that she'd been taken."

"And what happened to that Noctis guy?" Sora questioned, feeling quite guilty. Looking at Tifa's face, he felt bad that he was the last person Jasmine spoke to before Vanitas dragged her off to lord-knows-where. In fact, Sora felt worse because he believed that he should have followed her. Maybe Jasmine would still be around and not in the hands of his psychotic cousin if he'd only stepped up.

Prompto sighed heavily, leaning against a nearby wall whilst staring at the carpet. "Noctis is recovering. While Cloud and Vincent were taking care of Vanitas' men, Noctis went after Miss Valentine and he was ambushed. Then on top of that, Ignis shot him in the leg so he's trying to heal. Vanitas damn-near left Noctis for dead."

"He hasn't really spoken to anyone since the event," Gladiolus added. "He feels as though he should have done more to protect Miss Valentine. I've never seen him act like this before."

Naminé leaned against Roxas' shoulder, tears falling from her gentle blue eyes. "This is terrible. She just can't catch a break, can she?"

After a brief moment of silence, Gladiolus spoke up. "I know that it would be useless and insensitive to tell you all not to worry, but from what we've gathered about Vanitas and Jasmine, we feel as though we should give her a chance."

"A chance to do what?" Aerith questioned.

"A chance to see what happens next," Cloud finished for him.

"Huh?" Yuffie whipped around to face the blond. "Are you kidding me? Jasmine was kidnapped! I say we kick Vanitas' ass and rescue her!"

Zack pulled Yuffie back down to the sofa and forced her to sit still. "It doesn't do us any good if we don't know where Vanitas is. And now that he has her, you realize that his security will double – if not triple."

"I realize that you all are upset, we are too," Prompto told the group. "But you're all forgetting something."

"Then please share that with us so we can understand," Zack snapped back, failing to see the silver lining in any of this. Even though Jasmine was not related to him, he cared for her as if she were like a daughter.

"What you all forget is that Jasmine Valentine is a 1st Class SOLDIER. She ranked top in her class for her analytical skills and is the best marksman – second only to Vincent Valentine. She's extremely agile, she's fast and Jasmine knows how to get herself out of difficult situations. We are going to find her," Prompto promised them. "But we also need to have a little faith in Miss Valentine too."

Sora held his head in his hands. "I should have followed after her," he moaned.

Tifa immediately stopped Sora before he could go down that path. "Sora, none of this is your fault," she told the young boy gently. She got up from her seat and then leaned down in front of Sora, smiling to try to ease his guilt and pain. "She's lucky to have friends like you around her who genuinely care. I know that if you could have done something, you would have."

Roxas tightly squeezed Naminé's hand. "So what do we do now? Wait?"

"We're working on finding Jasmine as we speak," Gladiolus told the group. "Some of us are going to have to do a bit of detective work while others will search the islands. The other truly dangerous thing about this situation is that because Jasmine is a 1st Class SOLDIER, she has knowledge of top secret information that SHINRA does not need to get their hands on."

"Figures," Zack rolled his eyes, "SOLDIER is trying to make sure that she doesn't spill any of their secrets."

"Correct. However my team's first priority is finding Jasmine and getting her to safety," Gladiolus reassured the group, looking into each and every person's eyes. "Noctis, Prompto and I will not rest until we bring her back. We promise."

* * *

><p>Jasmine laid flat on her back, staring up at the royal purple ceiling above her. She closed her eyes and pulled the thick comforter over her entire body – even her head – wondering how all this was possible.<p>

'I'm back in his house again,' Jasmine noted mentally.

The door to Jasmine's bedroom swung open and she lazily kicked the covers off to see who it was. She rolled her eyes and leaned against the headboard. It was Vanitas' right-hand man Saix.

The night that Vanitas took Jasmine, he took her on a plane and flew with her to one of the islands. However he'd taken great care to make sure that she had no idea where she was. From the plane, to the car, to walking into the mansion, Jasmine had been blindfolded. She reasoned that he wanted to keep her as oblivious as possible so that she couldn't figure out a way to escape.

As if that was to happen.

"Vanitas wants you to meet him in the dining room for dinner," Saix announced.

Jasmine quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw two more guards standing right outside the door. She smirked. For the first few days of Jasmine's stay, Vanitas had assigned two guards to her room to make sure that she didn't escape. Two would stand directly outside of her door and one more would pace around the third floor where she stayed. This guard was always armed in case she had managed to get out. Even Vanitas knew that Jasmine didn't need a gun or a knife to take down a guard or two. She was trained by Tseng himself with martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. To _not_ have this level of security watching her closely would be absolutely ridiculous on Vanitas' part.

"He can have dinner by himself like he's done since I've been up here," Jasmine snapped, glancing out of the barred window. "He can eat on his own again tonight."

Saix stepped further into the room and reached into his jacket, clearly indicating that he had a gun on him. "He thought you would say that but he was rather insistent that you join him for dinner."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and kicked off the covers. Without a word she headed over to a giant set of double doors and entered the walk in closet. Jasmine flipped on the light switch. Vanitas (in addition to giving her a master bedroom, a full bathroom and a vanity with various makeup products) had given her a walk-in closet that was filled with clothes picked specifically for her. He'd given her everything from winter wear, casual clothing all the way down to underwear in the correct size. Frowning, Jasmine grabbed a pair of jeans hanging up and slipped them on under the oversized t-shirt she had worn since she'd gotten out of the bathroom twenty minutes ago.

She reappeared, dressed and ready to go, passing by Saix without so much of a word.

When Jasmine exited her room, she was met with three guards – all of them armed. The three of them, including Saix, formed a box around her and escorted her to the dining room.

"Four of you?" Jasmine chuckled. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

As the group headed down the stairs Saix turned his head. "Vanitas thought it was necessary."

She smirked then. "He probably thinks he'll need a bunch of guards to protect him if I decide to throw a knife at his face."

Saix didn't take in Jasmine's dark humor and instead he focused on the stairs in front of him, grateful that he'd loaded his gun before he went to retrieve her.

The group led Jasmine to the dining room and there she found Vanitas sitting at a rather large dining room table, standing when Jasmine entered with the guards. He looked a lot more relaxed than usual, sporting a pair of basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt as opposed to his normal suit and tie. Even more shocking, was the look of calm on his face. Jasmine stared at him as she walked, noting that the resemblance between Sora and Vanitas was quite striking now that she'd seen him smile like a normal person.

"It's good to see you, Jasmine," Vanitas greeted.

She rolled her eyes dramatically, eyeing the guards that surrounded her. "Four guards? Isn't this a bit overkill?"

Vanitas laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah you're right," he agreed. "Maybe I'm just being a bit over the top." Jasmine's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. She'd never seen Vanitas this easy going before. Vanitas cleared his throat and then called, "Stand at the doors," he instructed them.

Saix quickly glanced at Jasmine, who appeared to have wiped all emotion clean off her face, and spoke up. "Is that wise, Vanitas?"

Jasmine chuckled and brushed past Saix and the other guard standing in front of her. "Oh please, I'm not going to kill him right here." Vanitas pulled out a chair for her right next to his and she locked her eyes with Saix's. "That would be unwise, especially for a person in my predicament, don't you think?"

Saix's gaze intensified as he watched Jasmine take a spot next to Vanitas. As far as he was concerned, Jasmine was dangerous and not someone you should turn your back on. After reviewing footage of her taking on several guards Saix knew that she could easily take on someone with or without a weapon. To have her so close to Vanitas with a knife and other sharp objects available to her, Saix half-anticipated that she would to try and attack his employer.

"It's fine, Saix," Vanitas reassured the blue-haired man. "I think Jasmine is aware of the position she's in now," he pushed in her chair for her and waved the guards away so that the two of them could have more privacy.

Vanitas took his seat at the head of the table and leaned back in his seat, smiling at Jasmine.

"Are you happy now?" Jasmine asked him after they sat in silence for near of two minutes. "Did you finally get what you wanted?"

Vanitas pointed to Jasmine's plate. "Go on, eat," he instructed, "I had the chef make your favorite: creamy alfredo pasta with shrimp and chicken."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't put it past you to drug me again and take advantage of me – or try to anyway."

Vanitas grabbed his fork and then stabbed at a piece of shrimp, twirling the fork so that he could take some pasta with him. He slipped the fork into his mouth and pulled it back clean, swallowing hard and sighing in satisfaction. "Does that put your suspicions to rest?"

Somewhat satisfied, Jasmine began to eat slowly, keeping her eyes on her food. 'It does taste good,' she grumbled inwardly. For the past few days, Jasmine had meals delivered to her room. Each day since she'd been in the mansion Vanitas had asked her to join him for a meal but each time she declined, stating that she would rather chew sand than dine with him. But today it was clear that Vanitas was tired of rejection and decided to send a few more guards with Saix in an attempt to…persuade her.

"So," Jasmine reached for the napkin she'd had in her lap and wiped off her mouth. She pushed her plate off to the side, having already finished her meal and reached for the glass of water in front of her. "What now?"

Vanitas was still eating and had a mouthful of food. When he looked up he had a rather confused expression on his face, one that resembled Sora's greatly – a fact that disturbed Jasmine. When he swallowed he set his fork aside.

"There's this anime that I recently started watching and I hoped we could see it together after dinner," Vanitas responded cheerfully.

Jasmine's jaw dropped and she had the most appalled expression on her face. "Excuse me?"

Vanitas nodded his head cheerfully and pointed behind him, clearly towards some sort of living room or den area. "Yeah, it's really cool. It's another post-apocalyptic anime where humans have been wiped out and reside in this city with walls built around it to protect them from – "

"Are you kidding me?" Jasmine's eyes widened, unable to comprehend any of this.

"What? You know I watch anime," Vanitas told her calmly.

Jasmine's hands began to shake and she placed them on the table. "That's not what I'm talking about…" she hissed.

"I think you'll like it actually if that's what you're worried about," he chuckled. "You always liked darker anime and this one is really good."

Jasmine let loose a howl of frustration and jumped from her seat. She lunged at Vanitas and took him by the front of his shirt, her eyes wild with rage. Even though she knew that she'd attracted the attention of the guards who now had their guns aimed at her, Jasmine shoved Vanitas backwards to where he fell to the floor. She dropped to her knees and took him by his shirt again and pulled his face to hers.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed. "What in the world makes you think that I'm going to act like I'm some happy housewife? You kidnapped me!"

Saix appeared behind Jasmine with a gun pointed to the back of her head. "I think that's enough," he warned.

"Don't shoot her!" Vanitas called out, the concern in his voice startling Jasmine even more.

"Oh what? NOW you don't want anyone to harm me?" Jasmine screamed.

"Saix," Vanitas told him sharply, "put the gun away."

Saix was conflicted. The girl clearly had murder in her eyes and if she wanted to at any time, she could kill his charge. Still, he obeyed Vanitas' command and stood down, turning on the safety of his gun.

Now that Saix had backed off, Vanitas grabbed Jasmine's hands and held her wrists tightly so that he could restrain her. Jasmine froze instantly, finding herself completely stunned by the look of pain and hurt in Vanitas' eyes. She had no idea that he was capable of even imitating such emotions and to see them both in the face of her longtime foe was startling at the very least.

"What did you expect?" Vanitas challenged. "I'm not going to beat you and I'm definitely not going to kill you. That's not why I brought you here."

"Then WHAT IS IT?" She shouted, eyes watering. "Why did you take me? Why did you do this to me, knowing what you've done all that time ago? You ruined my life! Why should I expect anything positive to come from this?"

Vanitas gently pushed Jasmine off him, now sitting on his knees. "Believe it or not, Jasmine," he began tiredly, the softness in his eyes fading and instead being replaced by the same iciness that Jasmine had become accustomed to. "There's a lot that you aren't aware of – not to take away from your brilliance. It's just an immutable fact."

"That's why I'm asking you!" She cried in frustration. "I want answers! Why did you do this to me?"

"I'm not going to give you an answer right now. You're just going to have to trust me," Vanitas finished, clearly not wanting to discuss the matter further.

Jasmine's entire body shook and she jumped to her feet, away from Vanitas, storming off towards the direction of her bedroom with the guards (minus Saix) following her. Jasmine was so furious when she left the dining room that on her way out she passed by a large crystal vase and knocked it to the floor, shattering it into hundreds of pieces before storming away from the scene.

Once she was gone, Saix went to Vanitas' side, his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know what you thought would happen, Vanitas," Saix started, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "You created this. Did you expect her to show you anything other than hostility? You're fortunate that she didn't kill you when she had the chance."

Vanitas rose to his feet and dusted himself off, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "If she wanted to kill me, she would have done so. I know Jasmine and if she wants to do something, she's going to do it."

"If you push her far enough, she will," Saix warned. "She has all the skills and training to do so."

"Here's the thing about Jasmine," Vanitas began to explain, "as much as she will try and deny it, she and I aren't so different. The circumstances of how we came to be the people we are today may be different, but I didn't change her. As you've said yourself, if anyone gets pushed far enough then they're liable to do anything. Jasmine has always had a bit of darkness in her. I didn't create it. If anything I merely amplified what was already there."

"You've said it yourself. Jasmine is a genius – an unstable one but still. She is not the person you want to test those boundaries with. And if you aren't careful she will escape and she will kill you."

With a heavy sigh, Vanitas decided to take a seat in his chair, watching the staff clear the table. "I'm being cautious. Jasmine will NOT escape from here and you will make sure of that."

Saix, understanding the desperation behind Vanitas' words, swore that he would do everything in his power to keep Jasmine inside the mansion.

"I didn't just save her life just so that she could escape and end up like her parents," Vanitas placed his elbow on the arm of the chair and cupped his chin in the palm of his hand, closing his eyes then. "You can believe that much, Saix."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Too long, much too long for an update. Just when I thought I was getting better. Sorry about that guys. I recently just transferred to a new school and they start a month ahead of my other college so I was kind of rushing to handle all my academic business. In any case I hope that you all liked the chapter. Sorry it was so short but I need to be careful of the pacing from here on out given that we're in the last quarter of the story. The support has been absolutely overwhelming. I remember reading over some of your reviews and PMs and I honestly cried at a few of them (and if you know me then you know how rare it is for me to cry over anything). I wanted to humbly thank every single one of you whether you read, reviewed, faved, alerted, whatever. I'm even getting reads and faves for Heartbreakers still.

**Sarah K.R**: First off, thank you so much for the gracious complement. I just thought about Heartbreakers the other day and I thought, 'I had no idea the story was going to take such a turn'. I honestly didn't. At first when I began writing Heartbreakers I thought that it was just going to be one story but it sort of took a life of its own and here I am outlining the first ten chapters of the last story. There's so much going on in that last chapter I don't even know where to begin. All I'm going to say is to keep reading if you wish and I hope you enjoy it!

**OmraxXV**: Why thank you. I really try to bring in as much from both franchises as possible. One because adding Final Fantasy elements makes it more mature and two because I'm sure that people who've played Kingdom Hearts are somewhat aware of the other series' elements (even if I take the liberty to warp them slightly for this story). I'm glad to see more people as well I really do care about what everyone thinks. I'm humbled by your words. Thank you so much.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: I would absolutely love to see what story you're working on. I'm sorry I made you wait so long for the update but hopefully it lives up to your expectations.

**Platform934**: Haha I hope that you liked the new chapter and that the last few chapters live up to your expectations/hopes as well as everyone else's.

**Frooky90**: I got your PM. Thank you so very much and I hope you liked the update!

**Sookdeo: **Everyone has a little trick up their sleeve now. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!

**Chazaq**: Your favorite story? I promise you I'm seriously blushing over here. Thank you very much. I'm sorry for the long periods of nothing. My life has been very chaotic as of late. I hope that you enjoyed the updated chapter. Take care.

**EBender13**: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you've been enjoying these stories.

**animechick247**: Oh yes, Ignis sure did play everyone's life with that one. I was almost torn in making him double cross Jasmine. Oh well. I hope you like the new chapter.

**meyoume**: Yup. We'll see what happens when the two of them are stuck together again.

**Roxas4Ever**: Roxas is starting to look like the only one with any kind of sense who is willing to say what everyone is thinking. There's a lot going on. Hope you liked the chappie!

**GUEST**: Thanks for the review and hope you liked the update!

**Guest**: Haha cheer if you like. It's all good

**PinkDinosaur**: Same here. I don't know how I let my imagination take off like this. Thank you for the review!

**Guest**: Yes, thank you kindly. You are lucky 300.

**darkhuntress621**: Oh wow so you've here for years! My goodness. Well I've definitely been in your shoes before, trying to track down a story that you want to read and unable to do so. I'm happy you're back. I hope that you enjoyed the update and once again, glad you're back and able to read.

**Guest**: Here I am! Several weeks later but still here I am! Thank you for the review!

On a random note, 17 reviews for the last chapter alone? Whoa! That's a ton of reviews. Thank you so very much! Hopefully I get the newest chapter up a lot sooner than I did the last one. Please let me know what you guys think of the chapter and thanks for all the support!


	36. Chapter 36: A Shift

'This is not the same person I've been fighting for so long,' Jasmine said to herself as she entered the living room, finding Vanitas sitting on the couch with his feet on the table in front of him. Her armed guards around her alerted Vanitas to her presence and when he turned around, he smiled brightly, looking all in the world like a darker version of Sora.

Three days later when she and Vanitas had dinner, Jasmine once again took her meals to her bedroom. Saix, who had usually stayed at Vanitas' side, was often the one to deliver them. He always came and left without so much of a word, simply setting the meal aside on a trade near the door before resuming his role as Vanitas' right-hand man. However, on this night, Saix had come by with the purpose of bringing Jasmine downstairs so that they could watch TV together.

Jasmine was truly beginning to wonder if Vanitas had completely gone off the deep end and believed that they were going to co-exist in this mansion or if perhaps there were other reasons behind his sudden change of behavior.

Either way, all of it was very alarming.

As usual, Vanitas had an armed guard posted at every possible entrance into the den. While Jasmine and Vanitas sat on the plush leather sofa (on opposite ends of course) Saix took a seat in an armchair in the corner of the room, watching Jasmine intently.

It was clear to Jasmine that Saix was there for the sole purpose of keeping her from snatching Vanitas' neck.

Wise…considering that the thought had crossed Jasmine's mind multiple times once she sat down.

"You ready to start?" Vanitas asked her cheerfully before he grabbed the remote.

Jasmine gave him a half-lidded glance, her eyes clouded with disdain. "I don't know why you won't drop the act."

Vanitas genuinely seemed confused by Jasmine's statement. "What do you mean?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Jasmine rolled her eyes and glared at Vanitas, trying to position herself as far away from him as humanly possible on the couch. She knew that with the wrong response, she would most likely attempt to make a pass at him and at this moment she didn't want to have to deal with Saix. Something told Jasmine that Saix might be a tougher opponent than one would imagine and with her not being completely healed it would not be a fight she could win. "You were never this calm and carefree. _Never_. I know exactly what kind of man you are. You're not fooling me."

Vanitas grunted as he reached forward and set the remote back on the table. Stretching his arms out and yawning, he rested against the couch and faced forward so that his focus would be on the TV.

"You also haven't known me for very long," Vanitas simply replied.

"There's also something telling about a man who drugs and blackmails a girl into sleeping with him," Jasmine fired back bitterly, trying to bury the emotions from way back then. "What makes you think that I would want anything to do with you? You are the reason why I'm in this position – the same goes for you," she added, remembering that Vanitas also in hiding.

Vanitas fell silent, his facial expression signifying that he was deep in thought. He crossed his arms over his chest and exhaled deeply, shutting his eyes.

"If you think that I forgot for one second about anything you put me through you're dead wrong," Jasmine finished, pulling her knees to her chest before laying on her side, face smothered in the plush leather sofa.

"You think that I'm a monster, don't you?" Vanitas finally spoke, all cheer gone from his voice.

"What the hell was your first clue? I may not be all there now either by most people's standards, but you," she peered through her darker than black bangs. "I shouldn't have even dignified that with an answer. You're something else."

Vanitas said nothing more for the remainder of their time together. Instead, he began watching his show, stealing a few occasional glances at Jasmine.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're all healed up now," Kairi said to Riku as she and Sora sat in his bedroom back on the Destiny Islands. Since the shooting, Sora and Kairi had stuck to the silver-haired young man like glue. Even though Vanitas now possessed what he'd been chasing after for over a year (Jasmine) the two wanted to make sure that nothing else happened to their friend.<p>

Riku sat up in his bed and smiled. "Yeah me too. Thanks you guys."

Sora, who was standing next to Riku's nightstand, roughly slapped the older boy on his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. "You don't need to say thanks for looking out for you dummy. We're friends. That's what we're supposed to do."

Under normal circumstances Riku would have returned the slap but he it slide for today. "I just appreciate it, that's all. By the way how's Roxas?"

"As indestructible as ever," Kairi smiled, taking a seat at the end of Riku's bed. "His shoulder still hurts a bit but it's nothing he can't manage in time. Naminé is taking good care of him."

"Good," Riku sighed and rested against his pillows. However, as soon as he got situated his cell phone went off and he grumbled.

Sora found Riku's phone near the lamp on his desk and picked it up, his smile from earlier shrinking when he saw the caller ID. "It's Aria again," Sora informed Riku.

Kairi climbed on top of Riku's bed, sitting on her knees with her hands folded in her lap. "You do realize that she's not going away, right? You guys_ have_ to talk about this," Kairi stressed. "I'm sure she's weirded out by the sudden distance you put between you guys."

Riku had been trying his best to avoid Aria since he was released from the hospital. But every day there had been _at least _three to four calls from Aria accompanied by numerous text messages. Riku understood that she was worried about him given the recent events (with her being his girlfriend and all) but he was having a hard time sorting out his feelings ever since he and Jasmine had been shot.

"It's a miracle that Aria didn't see Jasmine," Kairi pointed out, directing this to Sora.

"I know right? Aria wasn't looking when Jasmine passed by," Sora recalled, having been right in the line of fire himself when he briefly spoke with Jasmine. "I think that's a good thing. However," Sora turned to Riku, holding out the now silent cell phone. "You're gonna have to talk to her."

Riku took the cell phone, noticing that Aria had sent him a text message "I'll call her tonight. I just need to get my head on straight."

Kairi pulled her crimson bangs out of her face. "So what are you thinking about?"

'Jasmine,' Riku answered mentally. "You guys were right the entire time. Jasmine wasn't trying to hurt me. She ran because she was avoiding Vanitas. My parents showed me the security footage from that night. She didn't leave on her own."

"My thinking is that maybe Jasmine was preparing to leave, but it just happened sooner than she expected."

"That's_ exactly_ what happened," Riku stressed. "She joined SOLDIER to protect herself and is trying to figure out how to end this."

Sora and Kairi stole a glance from one another, thinking the exact same thing. 'He finally figured it out.'

"So what are you going to do now?" Kairi asked. "We're not supposed to get involved. Tifa told me that not even the police are allowed to touch this. Apparently this thing is a lot bigger than what they're letting on."

"I wonder what kind of stuff Jasmine knows that has everyone freaking out…" Sora trailed off, his eyes widening. He grinned. As terrifying as everything this event had been thus far, Sora couldn't deny how exciting it was at the same time. It was a real life action/mystery story. "So she's a secret agent? Ha! She's so cool!"

Kairi smiled. Sora was always able to turn a situation around. "I guess so."

"The only thing I can think of," Riku said, changing the subject, "is to try and maybe talk to Tifa and see what she might know."

"But Tifa isn't in SOLDIER anymore," Sora reminded him.

"She's just not active right now," Riku explained. "Her, Cloud, Zack and the others are still somewhat involved but just not on the level that Jasmine is on right now. If there's one person who might be able to tell us about SOLDIER, it's her."

"And how are you sure that Tifa is going to tell us anything? I think she's supposed to keep quiet too," Kairi reminded him gently, recalling the instructions told to them all by one of the higher ranked officers in SOLDIER.

Sora agreed with Kairi. "Won't she get in trouble for talking about this?"

"Perhaps, but I think she's done with the secrets too." Riku shut off his phone after he read Aria's message and fell back against his plush pillows. "I think we all are."

* * *

><p>Axel shook his head as soon as he got a good look at Roxas' shoulder. Taking a seat in Roxas' bedroom on the couch next to Naminé, he shook his head. "I'm starting to wonder if you and Jasmine can function in any kind of healthy friendship where one of you doesn't end up hurt."<p>

Roxas breathed out an exasperated sigh. "You can blame Sora's cousin for this one. He's off his rocker."

"That's the mild version of it," Axel shifted in his seat. "How's Riku?" Axel asked Naminé.

The blonde smiled slightly, still slightly shaken up from all of the recent events. "He's doing a lot better now. I think now the only thing that's happening is that everyone is putting the pieces together."

Axel nodded his head and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. His cell phone began to vibrate and he immediately fished his phone out of the pocket of his slacks. "Well that's usually how this thing goes. I'd say we're right on schedule," Axel said absently, texting away on his phone. Once finished, he slipped it back into his pants pocket.

"I'm worried about Jasmine," Naminé told Axel, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Shit I'd be worried too," Axel scoffed. "Vanitas got what he wanted. But if you ask me, I think this thing is a lot messier than it already is."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, his curiosity now sparked.

The redhead shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Something doesn't seem right about this to me. This time around Vanitas' desperation levels have shot through the roof. I'm sure you know this."

"So…?" Naminé trailed off, wanting an answer as to why things had escalated.

"I'm fairly sure that Vanitas isn't going to_ just_ keep her as a pet."

"Which probably means that now things are going to get a lot worse if Jasmine isn't found," Roxas finished after Axel.

Before any one of them could say anything further, the trio heard footsteps outside in the hallway and silenced themselves. After heard a loud knock on the door, Axel's smile spread from ear to ear.

"Who is that?" Naminé asked Roxas. "Mom and Dad are out as are most of the staff. We're not supposed to have visitors."

Roxas immediately got on the defensive, standing up and in front of Naminé who rose to her feet as well.

Axel headed for the door, urging the blond twins to relax. "This is actually someone you both will _want _to see."

Naminé and Roxas looked at each other, confusion painted on their faces. "Who is that, Axel?" Naminé asked.

When Axel touched the doorknob, he looked over his shoulder and smirked. "You both have to be crazy to believe that Jasmine didn't have a backup plan." He pulled open the door and stepped aside. Once Roxas and Naminé got a look at the three young people standing in the doorway, their jaws dropped. Especially once they got an eyeful of a smiling blond boy with glasses that looked almost exactly like Roxas.

"Ventus…?" Roxas trailed off, completely stunned. "Is that you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: How did you guys like it? I'm trying to set up the last story so I apologize if I'm taking a long time. Thanks for all the support on the last chapter. You guys are awesome!

Also, if you guys are bored or whatever check out my other story, "So Scandalous". I should have an update in a couple of days.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for the review.

**meyoume**: Yeah I noticed that when they started with Versus…well, what is now Final Fantasy 15. It'll be interesting if they use Riku's voice actor. He's recovering pretty well. He's still not 100% but he's better than he was when he first got shot lol. Thank you for the review.

**Platform934**: I can't reveal too much right now but I'll be sure to drop a surprise or two in future chapters. Thank you for the review.

**Skeleus**: No problem! Thanks for the review and I hope that the update was just as good.

**PinkDinosaur**: It only gets stranger from here, friend. Thank you for the review!

**Roxas4Ever**: Quite a drastic change, isn't it? Thank you for the review.

**animechick247**: I'll have to keep my lips sealed for now on this one. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!

**Sookdeo**: Yup. For once Vanitas is actually protecting her for her own good. Strange isn't it? Kinda makes you wonder what kind of enemy they'll be facing to where this seems necessary. Thanks for the review.

**Guest**: Yup. Same dude! Thank you for the review!

**Frooky90**: I'm glad that you enjoyed it. We'll be seeing a lot more of Vanitas and Riku in the future. Count on it! Thank you for the review and for extending a hand to me. I appreciate it!

**Guest**: Haha I didn't realize that Vanitas was gonna spook everyone. But yes, I have a few more twists planned. Thank you for the review!

**GUEST**: Here you go! I just hope that it was worth the wait. Thank you for the review!

Thank you everyone for all the support. I sincerely hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hope that you like this one. I'll get to work on the new chapter asap. Take care all!


	37. Chapter 37: Not As It Seems

'He can't keep me in here like this,' Jasmine fumed as stepped into the frighteningly large porcelain bathtub. She sat down, wincing when the water hit her not-quite-healed-yet wounds. Once in, she leaned back and stared at the ceiling before closing her eyes.

Vanitas had done a good job in making sure that Jasmine stayed confined to her room since the time of her arrival. Guards patrolled the premises, the door to her room had been monitored by video surveillance 24 hours a day and the only time the door to her bedroom was ever opened was when it was time for her to eat. While Vanitas had given her plenty to do (a large television situated along the back wall in front of her bed, a bookshelf stacked with hundreds of novels and even a baby grand piano set near the piano), Jasmine knew that she wouldn't fair well for much longer in this sort of isolation.

She groaned out loud and impatiently tapped the sides of the tub. 'If I actually had my gun, I might be able to get out of here.'

When Jasmine was kidnapped, Vanitas had taken both of her guns and destroyed the cell phone she carried with her. Fortunately she hadn't had much equipment on her as she'd left the hotel with Noctis in such a hurry. It was for the best, she realized. If Vanitas got his hands on her equipment then there was no telling what he would do with it.

Jasmine pulled her knees to her chest. "I hope Noctis is okay." If there was one person who didn't deserve any of this, it was Noctis. Not knowing whether or not he was okay drove her mad and she hoped that she would be able to see for herself if he was alright.

Without so much as a warning the door to the bathroom flew open and in walked in both Vanitas and Stella, the latter having the decency to turn her head away once she realized that Jasmine was bathing.

"I know you know how to knock on a damn door," Jasmine snapped, thankful that she at least had bubbles to cover herself.

"My mansion, my bathroom," Vanitas replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

Jasmine studied Vanitas. Instead of his more casual attire as of late he switch back to one of his trademark suits with his hair styled oh so precisely. It appeared as though he was heading out to handle some sort of business.

"I'll be gone for a few hours," Vanitas informed Jasmine.

"Oh lucky you," sarcasm dripped from Jasmine's voice.

"So I will be leaving Stella in charge," he made a motion to the blonde woman, who seemed just as unnerved about this announcement as Jasmine. "I wouldn't even attempt to escape. I've added extra security all around the mansion."

"Lovely," Jasmine sighed. 'As if he didn't have enough to begin with.'

"Today I'm allowing you to wander around the mansion. Since this is your home now it's best that you become familiar with your surroundings," Vanitas told her.

"You could always start by telling me what island or city I'm on. I think that would help," Jasmine said, giving him a half-lidded glare.

Vanitas chuckled and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "If I give _you_ an inch, you'll take a mile. I know better than that."

'Keeping me in the dark,' Jasmine reasoned. Vanitas was right though. Being so involved with SOLDIER for the past year gave her all the skills she needed to figure out how to escape almost any situation. All Jasmine needed to do was find her location and she could start an escape plan. "I'm not your pet," She told him, her glare becoming much more menacing.

"What are you getting at?" Vanitas seemed unaffected by Jasmine's harsh words as usual.

"Eventually I _will_ leave this place."

Vanitas pulled up his sleeve and glanced at his watch. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning and he had to get going. "I never said that you wouldn't at one point or another," Jasmine's eyes widened at this, "but this is for your own good." Vanitas turned on his heel and tapped Stella on the shoulder. "Play nice," he told her. "I don't want any fighting while I'm gone." With that, Vanitas left the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Jasmine rolled her eyes when Vanitas was gone. Reaching for the towel she had draped over the side of the tub, Jasmine wrapped herself in the thick, pale pink towel after she stood up. Once she had covered herself she looked to Stella, who had a rather uneasy look on her face, and scoffed.

"One of the people who tried to kill me is now my babysitter," she laughed hollowly, "Vanitas has a sick sense of humor."

* * *

><p>Riku pulled out Aria's chair for her and then took a seat across from her. The two of them were seated at Aria's favorite café on Radiant Garden at their usual table. It was fairly small and rather intimate with a warm and welcoming environment. In fact, it was where Riku and Aria had their first official date.<p>

Riku sat back, wincing in pain as he did so. Even though he had _supposedly _healed up from the gunshot wound, his midsection was still quite tender. Perhaps after he ordered something from himself and Aria he would talk a pain pill to dull the sensation.

"Are you sure you should be walking around?" Aria asked, clearly concerned. She pulled a stray strand of her auburn hair out of her face and removed her trench coat.

"I'm fine," Riku reassured her for the third time today. "Besides, this is better than being stuck in a hospital bed or my room back on the Destiny Islands," he added.

Aria reached for Riku's gloved hand across the table and gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm so glad you're feeling better. I was so worried about you."

Riku inhaled sharply, his ears stinging from Aria's words.

With all that happened and all that he had discovered, Riku was torn. For the past year he'd held onto the belief that Jasmine, the girl he'd loved so thoroughly, threw away their relationship in order to selfishly live her own life. He cursed her name. He cut off ties with Tifa. He did his best to try to convince himself that Jasmine was poison and that he deserved better than the hand he'd been dealt.

But with the discovery of the truth that had been concealed from him for so long, Riku had been knocked clean off his feet with no sense of direction.

"I appreciate your concern for me, Aria," Riku's smile was genuine, but pained. He hated having to look Aria, his girlfriend, in the eye knowing full well that he still had strong, conflicted, unresolved feelings for another woman.

"Well," Aria's soft, pale pink lips pulled into a smile, "you're my boyfriend. Of course I'm going to be concerned. After all, you got shot." The anger that Aria had buried for the sake of Riku began to surface now. "Who the hell would do this to you? And I heard that Roxas got hurt too! Do you have any idea who's responsible for all this?"

To be truthfully honest, Riku had no idea who it was who shot him exactly. He never got a chance to see the person's face. But Riku knew that he and his friends were not allowed to reveal any information regarding the incident so, for now, he had to feign ignorance.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I think I just got caught in the crossfire of something. I'm sure it's connected to all that activity on the island that day. Wrong place at the wrong time I suppose."

Aria exhaled deeply, gripping his hand tighter as if she were afraid of losing him. "I just hope that nothing else happens. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Inhaling sharply, Riku knew that now was the perfect time to do what he came here to do. "Which is why, for the time being Aria, I think it's best that we didn't see each other."

Aria reeled back and cast Riku's hand aside, looking as if Riku had slapped her clean across her face. "What the hell are you talking about, Riku?"

Shaking his head he pushed onward. "There's a lot going on now, things I can't explain even though I want to."

The auburn haired junior was fuming, so angry that she was near tears. "What _aren't_ you telling me, Riku? Where the hell did this come from?" Her voice was now elevating in volume, attracting stares from several restaurant patrons.

"Look," Riku told her sternly, "Sora and Roxas were kidnapped, Roxas and I were shot. There's clearly a problem here and it would be a lot safer if we weren't together right now. I don't know all that's going on, but you need to actually think about this wisely." Riku pictured his and Jasmine's bodies hitting the floor as well as Roxas holding his shoulder, blood staining his arm.

"Just tell me one thing," Aria pushed her chair back and set her arms on the table, both her hands balled into fists while she stared at the floor to keep Riku from seeing her tear-streaked face. She hated the idea of him seeing her cry. It made her feel weak. "Is it another girl?"

Riku calmly kept his composure, now envisioning Jasmine walking through the hospital towards Vanitas. "Are you asking me if I'm leaving you to be with someone else?"

"Just answer the question!" Aria shouted. "Are you leaving me for another girl?"

"I am not leaving you for another girl," Riku reassured her. In the back of Riku's mind he told himself, 'With the way Jasmine looks at me now I highly doubt that would happen' saddened by the fact.

Riku knew that he and Jasmine were in two completely different places in their lives. He was a university student while she was an elite member of SOLDIER. While he went about his day studying for exams and spending time with his friends and girlfriend, Jasmine was out there risking her life on missions and training. The two of them couldn't be any more distant.

And after their last few interactions (all of which were negative) Riku wondered if that would ever be a possibility.

"I-I understand your reasoning," Aria fumed, hands shaking with anger, "but even so I can't look at you right now. After all I've done for you," she seethed. She couldn't say anything else. Aria grabbed her belongings and rushed out of the café with several patrons staring at Riku, angry that he had upset the girl.

Feeling guilty, Riku tapped his fingers against the tabletop. 'This isn't over,' Riku realized. 'Not even in the slightest.'

* * *

><p>Stella led the way while Jasmine followed behind while an armed guard kept his eye on Jasmine.<p>

The pair toured the enormous mansion without saying a word to each other, the tension between the pair unmistakable.

'What was Vanitas thinking?' Jasmine asked herself, slipping her hands into the pocket of her hoodie. 'Stella and I are enemies. I'm sure she would have killed me if given the chance.' She stared at the back of the blonde's head, wondering how and why she ended up with Vanitas in the first place.

Needless to say, she looked much too…fair, to be a hired gun. If Jasmine were going by appearances alone, Stella would have fit the bill for a high society girl, much like Kairi and the other girls. Everything about her seemed to ooze elegance and wealth. What was a girl like that doing in a business like this, keeping the company of men like Vanitas?

'Then again,' Jasmine reasoned, 'I'm sure no one would have thought that I'd be in SOLDIER.' After all, Jasmine had been on track to be at university with a singing career. Jasmine knew better than to judge a book by it's cover. But there was something different about Stella and something about her presence in Vanitas' group just seemed…wrong.

Sure, Stella had clearly proven herself in a fight and was rather skilled with knives and other blades she'd managed to get her hands on. It wasn't as if she didn't have the "talent" per say to be a fighter. No, not in the least. But something in Jasmine's head told her that there was more to Stella's story than just a hired hand.

Once the pair had toured the entire first floor, they headed to the foyer. As soon as they entered, Jasmine's eyes widened in awe and amazement. The foyer, like the rest of the mansion was enormous. Hanging above the pair was a gorgeous crystal chandelier that glimmered like stars in the night sky. The walls were painted a luxurious deep gold color and the actual staircase and tile floors were a sparkling alabaster. In the circular foyer, near every one of the windows, was a clear vase overflowing with gorgeous white lilies.

Jasmine found herself drawn to the one closest to her and immediately picked one of the lilies from the vase, wondering how she could have missed such a room. Then, within seconds, she realized that when she first arrived at the mansion she hadn't been taken through the front entrance, but the back. There was still so much of the mansion she hadn't seen.

"Vanitas had those lilies delivered here just for you earlier this morning," Stella informed her.

Jasmine almost jumped at the sound of Stella's voice. She hadn't spoken to Jasmine once since the tour began twenty minutes ago. Jasmine ran her finger along the long stem of the lily, holding it gently in her hands. "Is that so?"

"It's true. I was there when he picked them out at the florist's shop," she told Jasmine, her voice rather even and calm.

"How lovely," Jasmine said dryly, finding nothing romantic about any of this.

"We should continue on," Stella urged, pointing to the stairs. "You've only seen one-tenth of the house."

Jasmine kept her back to Stella to keep her from seeing the stunned look on her face. "One-tenth?" she said weakly.

Stella began ascending the stairs while Jasmine caught up with her. "Yes. Vanitas helped with the layout when he was eighteen and construction finished on it a little over a year ago. The mansion has twenty bedrooms alone and three floors. There are tons of twists and turns. It's very easy to get lost here. That's why Vanitas asked that I show you around today. If you were to get lost in here, it would be a problem to say the least."

'Yeah no shit,' Jasmine cocked an eyebrow. 'What the hell does a twenty three year-old need with a mansion this size anyway? It's not like he has family living with him.'

"Any reason as to why he needs a mansion of this size?" Jasmine asked, realizing that Vanitas lived here by himself save for his few guards like Stella who probably took up residence here as well.

"He mentioned that one day he'd hope to have a family seeing as he never really had much of one himself." Stella cautiously looked over her shoulder at Jasmine, who had a displeased look on her face. "I know that he mentioned that the two of you were previously engaged once."

When they reached the top of the stairs, Jasmine stopped. Once Stella realized that Jasmine had fallen behind she turned around to see why she stopped.

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"Your x's, y's and z's don't add up to me," Jasmine stated bluntly.

"I'm afraid I don't follow, Ms. Silva," Stella folded her hands in front of her and waited for Jasmine to explain herself.

"First off," Jasmine wanted to clear this up first, "My name is Jasmine _Valentine_, not Silva. Secondly, you don't seem like you come from the type of stock to end up a hired hand," she narrowed her eyes, taking in all of Stella's fair features. "No," Jasmine approached Stella, "You come from a wealthy background."

The blonde seemed puzzled. "How could you possibly know that?"

Jasmine smirked. "People like me who are…" she nearly snorted at this, "_beneath_ you socially can spot the class difference a mile away. I've been around enough of you to sort you out. You may be a fighter, but that's not it. So I wonder why a princess like you would end up working for someone like Vanitas."

"The same could be said for you," Stella fired quickly, her tone quite soft still. "You don't seem like the type of girl to be involved with him either. And yet, here we are."

Despite the heavy tension in the air, Jasmine chuckled at this. "Oh the irony," she soon ceased her laughter and continued. "I'm here because Vanitas wants me for some bizarre reason. You seem to be here of your own will. There's a difference in our situations."

Stella brushed her hair back and smiled at Jasmine. "You're right," she said ruefully. "Even if we are on different sides of this, I still recognize that you've been hurt deeply."

Jasmine pursed her lips, unable to find it in her to attack Stella any further. Instead she sighed and asked to see the rest of the mansion, starting with Vanitas' room. "I want to become accustomed to this place if I'm supposed to be trapped here for a while."

"As you wish, Miss…Valentine," Stella caught herself before she called Jasmine by her former name and continued onward toward the bedrooms. "Your bedroom and Vanitas' bedroom are actually on the same level. I imagine that as time goes on he'll give you more freedom to roam the mansion. He told me that he wanted you to think of it as a home for the two of you."

Sarcasm dripped heavily from Jasmine's words. "He's such a prince."

"You'll have to deal with it, Miss Valentine. I know you don't want to be here but you'll have to accept it and move forward." Stella was silent after that, instead focused on giving a proper tour to Jasmine.

In order to stifle her laughter, Jasmine bit her thumb, a sly smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 'On the contrary, Stella, I'm _exactly _where I want to be right now. You all just don't know it yet.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Been a while, hasn't it? This time around my writer's block has been something fierce. In addition to being swamped with school I had this weird moment of "crap why am I still writing?" and "I don't know if I can successfully pull off what I'm about to do" and "can I still complete this story with the same power that I started it with?" you know. Basic writer pains haha. But as usual I thank you all for being so patient with me! I wouldn't be able to do it without your support.

**Guest:** sorry to have made you wait so long!

**BelowtheFire**: Oh yes. They're BIG. Really BIG!

**PinkDinosaur**: I'll try to be more swift in my update this next time!

**Frooky90**: I've still got a couple more things planned with Vanitas. Just you wait and see. I hope you liked the update.

**Platform934**: I adore Ven as well. He'll play a huge part in this story as well as the next one.

**Skeleus**: Ven and the group will be very much involved in this story, the next and in another project. Look out for that.

**meyoume**: I hope you liked the update!

**SnowKawasagi**: I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! Take care.

**OmraxXV**: Haha there is no fourth person hiding in the back. It seems as though there is an extremely high demand for Xion. I'm still working out the kinks for this story, the next one and my side project so who knows? She might pop up. She might not. I literally cringed when I saw that you imagined Jasmine falling for Vanitas. Let me say this: there's going to be many more interactions between those two. I can't say if they'll be good or bad but you will see some Jasmine/Vanitas in the near future. Thank you for being understanding as well.

**Sookdeo**: Ventus and the others are brand new to this series of stories. This is the first time I've introduced them and they (especially Ventus) play an important role in it. Oh yes, Jasmine is still quite angry. Heck I would be too. Hopefully the end of this chapter will get the wheels turning.

**Guest**: Oh yes. Aria is quite annoying.

**animechick247**: With what I have planned for the next few stories, Ven and the gang are very much needed with this. As for Vanitas, I've got a lot planned for his character. You're going to see a shift very soon.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: I'm so glad you liked the chapter. I sincerely hope that you liked the new one!

**Sarah K.R**: I love the Birth by Sleep cast. To be honest, I hadn't known much about them because I hadn't played the game so I had to do quite a bit of research on them all before I could bring them in here. As for Riku, he drove me crazy too (and I'm the writer). In the next story we're going to see a lot of growth in everyone. Thank you for the review!

As usual everyone I thank you all for the reviews and the alerts and adds and all that good stuff. Now this story is slowly wrapping up and I'm getting to work on the third and my side project. I had to get rid of High School Runaround (for now) to do it but to be honest I just don't have the time for it.

Now as I mentioned there IS a side project. It will not be released until this story finishes and it will be a lot shorter. There is a reason for that. If I were to have released it side-by-side with this story I would have 1. Burned myself out and 2. Ruined a lot of the surprises in this story. A lot of you have been wondering and have asked me what happened during the time-skip and the side project will answer just that.

How did Jasmine and Noctis meet? What were Sora and the group up to? Where did Larxene go?

So I am pleased to announce that "Bring Me the Sunrise" will be released the same day that I finish this story and will start immediately where "Heartbreakers" left off.

Please let me know what you all thought of this chapter and take care. Thanks again for all the support!


	38. Chapter 38: Deals With The Devil

Jasmine huffed as a bead of sweat dripped from her forehead and onto the carpet, her nose touching the ground before she finished the last of her push-ups for the afternoon. Just because she was a prisoner, that did not mean that Jasmine could allow herself to get out of shape. No. She had a lot of work to do.

Taking a towel from the bathroom, Jasmine dabbed off the sweat from her neck and torso. She crossed the bedroom and leaned against the wall, glancing out of her barred windows to see the enormous out in the backyard being drenched in rain. It seemed as though it had rained every single day since her arrival at Vanitas' mansion. It was almost as if the weather matched her mood: dark, dreary and moody.

'Ignis outdid himself,' she mused, thinking of the planning that must have gone into this scheme. 'I just hope he went into hiding like I told him. I'm sure they're after him now.'

From the moment Jasmine realized that Ignis was a double agent for Vanitas and SHINRA, she knew that she had to take advantage of this opportunity.

"_You can get me to where I want to be," she told Ignis as she sat in his apartment. "I know we're after the same thing."_

_Ignis leaned over, intrigued by Jasmine's proposition. "Go on." _

"_You're after SHINRA. Vanitas is one of them. I also know that you've had contact with him in the last few months."_

"_Yes," Ignis answered, adjusting his frameless glasses whilst leaning back in his armchair. "He's working through someone else but he is at the forefront of the organization. I imagine that he's working in the shadows now due to the kidnapping attempt."_

_Jasmine reached for the glass of wine that Ignis had poured for her earlier in the evening. "There was no _attempt_," she corrected him. "He was successful. But that's neither here nor there. The point is, you've been trying to get in for years and haven't been successful." _

_Ignis agreed. "They do not trust me – which is to be expected. Tseng and I have been trying to figure out a way to get inside but we've only been able to skim the surface."_

"_Well, now you have what you need to get in," Jasmine took a sip before setting the glass back on the table. She crossed her legs and shook her foot. "You have something that Vanitas wants."_

_Ignis chuckled. "The Gods have smiled on me for you to have dropped into our laps like this." He stared at Jasmine, locking eyes with the dangerous young woman. "Vanitas' past fiancé whom he's been adamantly searching for…who would have thought?"_

"_That's right." Jasmine cleared her throat, leaning forward to brush off the side of her suede platform heels. _

"_So what is the plan now?" Ignis asked. "What do you need from me?"_

"_You're the strategist," Jasmine said simply. "There's a reason why you're one of the most respected and feared men in SOLDIER and in Noctis' kingdom. You're a master at devising plans and executing them without flaw."_

_Ignis had never before heard such praise from Jasmine. This was an honor given the fact that Jasmine was well-known throughout SOLDIER for her tactical skills and intelligence as well. "Perhaps I should ask another question: what are your limits?"_

"_It's simple: I have virtually none. I need you to get me to Vanitas but he can't know that it's a plan. Therefore, I'm giving you freedom to do whatever you must. However, I'm not to know of these plans."_

_Ignis raised an eyebrow. "You'll be completely blind."_

"_I know. That's what will make it more believable. I just need to get to him. That's it. Everything else in between is entirely up to you. Vanitas will know I'm planning something and keep his guard up. I need it down so I can investigate up close."_

"_You do realize that there's a chance that I may have to put you in situations that could endanger your life, correct?"_

"_I know how badly you want to get close to SHINRA. If there is a will then, you will find a way. Of course there's always something in the fine print."_

_Ignis shifted in his seat. He had a lot of work ahead of him if he was to come up with a plan that would completely catch Jasmine off guard. Starting with her rules would best help him understand how to proceed with concocting a plan. "What are your limits?"_

"_Tifa, my uncle, family and friends aren't allowed to be put in any danger," Jasmine said sternly. "I mean it. I cannot control Vanitas but if any of them should come to harm because of your plan I will not hesitate to come after you."_

"_Fair enough," Ignis agreed. _

"_The same goes for Noctis," Jasmine reached for the glass again. "If he gets hurt…" she trailed off before she put the glass to her lips, shaking her head at the thought of Noctis being injured. "Well that will be a fight you don't want to be part of."_

_Ignis smiled then and laughed._

"_What's so funny?" Jasmine asked Ignis, clearly confused as to why he was laughing at such a serious discussion. _

"_You're fond of Noctis," Ignis told her. "You've grown _very_ fond of him. Do you have feelings for him? I thought you were engaged to someone else prior to your time at SOLDIER."_

_Jasmine frowned and downed the rest of the drink, tossing her head back. "Noctis and I are worlds apart."_

"_That's irrelevant," Ignis replied. "You could still have feelings for him but choose to not pursue him." _

"_I'm not going to discuss this with you," Jasmine quickly ended that conversation and extended her hand to him. "Get me to Vanitas, don't injure my loved ones, and I'll make sure you get the information you need."_

_Ignis took Jasmine's hand, giving it a firm shake to seal the deal. "You know, if we weren't so similar, I'd say we'd get along much better."_

"_Perhaps," Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. "You're too sneaky for your own damn good. Almost can't trust you…"_

"_The same could be said about you, Miss Valentine," Ignis responded, laughing genuinely. _

There was so much about Vanitas that Jasmine was not aware of. She was almost one hundred percent certain that everything he'd told her back then about his life was a lie. If she had access to his past then that would bring her closer to her own goal.

Sighing heavily, Jasmine walked over to her door and gently knocked. A moment later, a guard opened the door, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes Miss Valentine?"

"Tell Vanitas that I want to see him tonight for an early dinner date. Nothing too fancy, just a meal in front of the TV with him."

The guard seemed genuinely surprised. "And the reason is…?"

Jasmine tried to put on her best smile. "He's been trying to work on our relationship for a while. I'm just giving him what wants."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to be walking around?" Prompto asked as he watched Noctis lace up his boots. "Gladiolus said that you should stay off your leg for a while."<p>

Noctis said nothing as he tied the knot on his boots. He slipped on his dark leather gloves and rose to his feet. Almost as if he'd never sustained the injury, Noctis quickly strode over to the dining room table where his keys and gun lay on top of Jasmine's placemat.

Prompto sighed heavily, feeling saddened by Noctis' behavior. Ever since the night of Jasmine's capture, the young prince had been severely out of sorts. His physical therapy for the gunshot wound in Noctis' leg went better than expected (partially because of Noctis' good health and resilience) but emotionally something in him had changed. Prompto, who had been at Noctis' side for his recovery noticed that with Jasmine gone, noticed that Noctis barely spoken since the event. While he was recuperating, Noctis spent most of his time in his apartment in the living room, sitting at his armchair with the television. Usually – while Jasmine was there – he would usually read the newspaper, watch television, or listen to Jasmine play the piano but he just sat there with his arm on the rest with his chin cupped in the palm of his hand, eyes closed. Prompto and Gladiolus tried to socialize with him and tried to shake him from his thoughts but to no avail.

It seemed as though Jasmine's absence had shaken Noctis more than he was willing to let on. However Prompto knew better and was able to see right through the prince's cold, hard exterior.

"We will get her back," Prompto told him, collecting his belongings.

Noctis peered over his shoulder and shrugged his shoulders. "Of course we are. That's nothing new. Has Gladiolus been able to find Ignis yet?"

Prompto told Noctis that Tseng was working on the issue personally and that as soon as he had any leads, he'd let their team know. "He seems pretty dead-set on handling this on his own. But if he did get any information on his whereabouts he'd let us know."

"That's not good enough," Noctis said simply.

Prompto headed for the door and Noctis followed after him, bidding the butler a good day as they made their way to the elevator. "I know things are crazy right now, Noct, but right now we need to be careful if we're ever going to find Ignis and save Miss Valentine."

"There's no "if" here," Noctis told his friend. Once they entered the elevator, he pushed the button for the first floor. "We _will_ find Ignis and he _will_ have to answer to me."

Prompto was still in awe and quickly glanced at Noctis' still-healing left leg. "I can't believe he shot you."

"Shit, neither can I," Noctis replied bitterly. Ignis had been with Noctis' family for as long as he could remember. To think that after all this time Ignis would betray him….

It was almost unthinkable.

"I know that Ignis and Miss Valentine didn't always get along, but I still can't see why he would double-cross her. Do you think that it was all to get something he wanted for a long time, but couldn't get otherwise?"

"I'm sure," Noctis replied, the gears in his head turning, "but we don't know what that thing is."

"So where are we going?"

Once they reached the lobby, Noctis and Prompto stepped off the elevator and headed to the valet. "We're going to see Tifa Lockhart, Jasmine's godmother. Then we're going to see Tseng."

"Huh?" Prompto crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are we going to see her? She doesn't have anything to do with this case."

Noctis spoke to the attendant who immediately searched for the young prince's car. After he disappeared in the sea of vehicles, he turned to the blond and replied, "She's got more answers than anyone. I'm sure there's a reason why she isn't more involved. I figure if we start at the beginning, we'll be able to figure out what's really going on here."

"And you think Miss Lockhart will want to speak to us?"

Noctis watched as the attendant brought his car to the curb. After he tipped him graciously, Noctis took his keys and headed to the driver's seat with Prompto at the passenger's side. "She wants Jasmine back. I'm sure she won't be opposed to a few questions."

* * *

><p>The guard who greeted Vanitas in the foyer informed him of Jasmine's request. Vanitas smiled then and handed off his messenger bag.<p>

"Be careful, Sir," the guard warned. "She's still dangerous."

Vanitas laughed heartily. "I've got a bullet wound in my arm to prove it. But she's knows she's got a disadvantage here. Don't worry about me."

Unconvinced, the guard reluctantly relayed Jasmine's message to Vanitas. "She prepared dinner for you and is waiting in the kitchen. She said she wanted a…date."

Vanitas' smile spread from ear to ear. Loosening his tie, he instructed the guard to set his belongings in his office. Vanitas shoved his hands in the pockets of his navy slacks and whistled as he made his way to the kitchen. He caught the scent of something cooking and smiled. He remembered being told by the late Mrs. Silva that Jasmine was a great cook. He wondered if she was responsible for the meal.

When Vanitas entered the kitchen he spotted Jasmine by the stove with her back to him and a guard placed at every door. When Jasmine sensed another presence in the room she looked back over her shoulder, her braided hair falling to the center of her back.

"Business?" Jasmine asked calmly. She went back to stirring whatever was in the pot she stood over, her voice very even as she spoke.

Vanitas pulled up a stool and glanced around the kitchen. There was a huge bowl with a tossed salad on the far countertop near the oven, two soup bowls next to Jasmine and the stove, and on the other side of her two plates with grilled chicken, rice with pineapple sitting on top of the neat mounds and beans that Vanitas had never seen before. The scent filled the room and Vanitas inhaled deeply. "Your mother was right when she told me that you knew how to cook."

Jasmine took the pot she was working with and poured vegetable soup into the bowls she set out for them. "We can either eat in here or the den," she told him, setting the empty pot back on the stove. Jasmine walked over to the sink and washed her hands. Turning on the water, she said, "Pick."

Vanitas shrugged out of his jacket and set it next to him on the island in the middle of the enormous kitchen. "Let's eat here."

Jasmine simply shrugged and headed over to the island, sitting Vanitas soup bowl and silverware in front of him. Without saying a word, she set up the rest of the eating area and chose to sit a few feet away from Vanitas on his right-hand side. Pulling up a stool, she sighed and began to eat in silence.

Jasmine ate for a few minutes before noticing that Vanitas hadn't touched his own plate. She set her fork down next to her salad plate and wiped her mouth with the linen napkin.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking," she informed him blandly. "I don't stoop to your levels."

Vanitas chuckled before reaching for his silverware. "I know you didn't poison the food," he stabbed at his salad and stuffed his mouth. Once Vanitas chewed and swallowed, he then said, "I'm just taking it all in."

"Taking what in?"

Vanitas continued to devour his salad cheerfully and replied, "The day you'd actually be cooking me a meal without trying to kill me."

It took every ounce of energy in Jasmine's body to not take her plate and break it over Vanitas' head.

"Well," Jasmine slid a tomato into her mouth, thereby finishing off her salad. "I don't think that killing you would do me any good. I think Saix would have fun torturing me."

"Saix doesn't like killing," Vanitas stated, finishing off his salad and quickly devouring his soup. "He only kills when the need arises."

"Hmph," Jasmine pushed her soup to the side and instead worked on her main course, "so he's not as heartless as he comes off. Although I'm quite sure he'd be upset if I killed the person who signs his paychecks."

"Yeah," Vanitas sliced the chicken on his plate into tiny pieces after he finished his soup. "That might do it." Before he took another bite though, Vanitas leaned forward with his free elbow resting on the countertop, his chin cupped in the palm of his hand. He stared at Jasmine intently, suspicion in his vivid amber eyes. "So why are you doing this?" Vanitas finally broke character and revealed more of the man Jasmine knew all too well.

"I could just as easily ask you why you're being so nice to me," she fired back, seemingly unaffected. "That isn't the man I know. The guy who carved into my skin and acts like a deranged lunatic. Now you're acting like…" Jasmine chose her words carefully. "Like a _normal_ person."

"You could say that I'm a lot calmer now," Vanitas answered, returning to his meal. "I have you safely locked away in the mansion and no one can get to us. It's perfect."

"How romantic." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"I have pretty much everything that I could want," he continued. "Things are good."

Jasmine huffed, trying her hardest to contain her anger. Looking away, she wiped her mouth with the napkin she set in her lap before throwing it next to her empty salad bowl. "Things are good for _you_. If you hadn't been keeping up with current events here, let me clue you in as to what's been happing on my end.

"I had to leave high school because you kidnapped me," she started, crossing her arms over her chest, "I had to miss out on what normal kids do. Prom, stressing about finals, college – I had to withdraw thanks to you, graduation, the list goes on. You killed my parents – or had them killed – who didn't deserve that kind of ending, shot my partner and kidnapped me again. The worst part? You don't give a shit. I know that I'm probably wasting my breath talking to YOU of all people about this, but things are NOT good. You stole everything away from me. Even if I do get out of all this, the chances of me returning to a normal life are zero to none."

Jasmine realized that mid-way through her speech that she was crying. She could feel the warm tears sliding down her face but didn't try to wipe them away. The only thing that she could do was keep her voice steady and hope that she wouldn't crack.

Vanitas stared at Jasmine with a bewildered expression on his face, fork still in the air, his bright gold eyes wide. After a brief pause, Vanitas pushed his plate aside and set his fork down, resting his elbows on the countertop.

"What?" Jasmine grumbled. "Are you going to tell me to "get over it" or something like that?"

Vanitas breathed in deeply and shifted his gaze to the floor, his face hidden by his wild black hair. "I didn't kill your parents, nor did I tell any of my men to do it. As much as I know you despised them, I wouldn't have killed them."

"Then who did?" Jasmine asked, quite taken aback by Vanitas' odd behavior. She leaned forward in an attempt to get a look at his facial expression but she was unsuccessful. "Vanitas, I know you have answers."

He sat back up and rubbed his eyes. When Vanitas revealed his face, Jasmine could see fatigue written all over his handsome features. This alarmed Jasmine. What could possibly be troubling Vanitas? If HE was uneasy and weary then that meant that something was _severely_ wrong.

"Listen to me, Jasmine," Vanitas said slowly and carefully, "you were never going to have a normal life."

Jasmine reached for her glass of water and scoffed. "Enlighten me on this one."

Vanitas sighed and he dismissed all of the guards listening in on their conversation. While most of them protested, claiming that it wasn't safe for Vanitas and Jasmine to be left alone with one another. Vanitas reassured them that all would be well and the guards reluctantly left the pair alone for a private discussion. "Whether you like it, or plan on accepting it, you and I are more alike than you realize. I can see you slipping deeper and deeper into the pit of insanity that others told me I was falling into a long time ago."

"You recognize your own insanity?" Jasmine inquired curiously. "That's a step.

Vanitas continued on without acknowledging Jasmine's question. "And now we're both orphans. In a sense, if you can look past our constant fighting, I think that logically, you'd see that we're perfect for one another."

Jasmine felt her stomach turn and her vision blurred from her tears of anger. "You…you've ruined me." She pulled her hair out of her face, feeling as if the room was spinning. There was no way that Vanitas was right: that they were more alike than she realized. She couldn't be like Vanitas. There was just no way that it could be possible.

Jasmine realized that she was losing sight of her focus, the reason why she was here. Whether Vanitas was toying with her or not was unknown but she had to stick to her objective.

"You said that we were both orphans," Jasmine calmed herself down and changed the subject.

"I did," Vanitas mentioned. "Your parents are dead and so are mine."

"Now I know you haven't been telling me the truth—and I wonder if you're ever going to tell me the full truth—but I want to know, Vanitas: what _really _happened to your parents?"

Vanitas finished his dinner, leaving Jasmine in silence for a good five minutes before he finally gave her an answer.

"I knew you could see right through my lie," he laughed hollowly. "Especially now. Back then you were so gullible." Jasmine narrowed her eyes, her heart racing. Was she actually going to get an answer? He pushed his seat back and cleared his own plates. "I guess at this point I don't have much to lose…"

Jasmine held her breath.

"So I'll tell you the truth about what really happened to my parents," he decided.

"Are you sure you won't lie to me?" Jasmine's lips drew into a frown. "You lied about your parents' death the first time – which pisses me off knowing the story you told – so why should I believe you? Why would you tell the truth now?"

Vanitas scraped what was left of his meal (which was very little) into a trash can and placed the dirty dishes into the sink.

"I don't have anything to lose at this point," he answered simply. Vanitas rested his elbows against the countertop. "So yes I'll tell you the truth about my parents."

Jasmine exhaled and slumped over, exhausted from this entire dinner affair.

"However, I want something in return."

"Oh of course," Jasmine moaned. "I should've guessed. What is it?" She asked shortly, partially blaming herself. She should have known that she was making a deal with the devil and that she also had to put up something in order to get what she wanted.

"Well I actually need a few things in return," he added, smiling from ear to ear. "The more information I give you, the more I'm leaving myself open. But for now we'll start with something small."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to have dinner with me every night, no exceptions."

Jasmine sighed. 'Well that wasn't as painful as I thought it would be.'

"And at least once a week I want you to sleep in my room with me," Vanitas added.

Jasmine felt her right eye twitch. 'This boy is going to send me over a cliff…' she lamented. Still, Jasmine needed to finish gathering information on Vanitas' background. If dining with him and sharing his bed with him once a week (she had no intention of sleeping with him and would make sure that it didn't happen) was all she needed to get what she wanted, then she would do it.

"Deal," she said finally.

Vanitas rushed toward Jasmine and hugged her tightly, startling her immensely. She held her arms stiffly at her sides and steadied her breathing, finding herself almost intoxicated by Vanitas' cologne. As he held her, Jasmine noted that this embrace felt nothing like any of their previous ones. Usually Jasmine felt something evil and devious lying behind the action but now, she felt none of that. It almost felt genuine…and slightly sad about this embrace.

"I'll see you tonight then," he released her and stepped away. Jasmine gasped at the sudden warmth that was torn away from her and stared at the floor, not knowing what to make of what had just happened. "Fridays seem like a good date night." Vanitas flashed his kindest, sweetest smile. "Don't you agree?"

Jasmine said nothing and watched as Vanitas left the kitchen, most likely to retreat to his room.

"What in the world is going on with him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Welp, when writer's block comes, it really hits me. I'm sorry you guys. I know I've been really weird when it comes to updating. A lot of things have been continuing to happen in my personal life and it's been really hard to get anything down. Like, at all. It's been affecting my writing, school work, my job and just me personally.

I _think _I may be at a good place right now so I think I'll be able to finish this story before Christmas. Things have just been really hard for me you guys. Thanks for the PMs and patience. You guys really help me through all of this.

In any case I want to thank you all for the constant support. Many of you have asked me how many chapters are left in this story. I don't want to give a number right now (only because it'll give way to the pacing and might give off hints to the plot) but we're definitely in the last…ten percent maybe? Yeah, let's go with that.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: I wonder how bad it would get if Aria were to find out what had transpired…I secretly wonder if I should have an interaction between Aria and Jasmine. Hmm that's a thought. Thank you also for all the constant support!

**Larissa Gates**: Yeah it has been a while. I hope you're doing well. I don't feel too bad for Riku either right now. But I have a lot in store for him. Roxas as well? Please explain that one. Noctis is just having it. Jasmine never wanted Noctis to get hurt. Ignis is just sort of doing his own thing. But I can't share too much about his issues.

**GUEST**: Sorry this update wasn't as fast. Well I hope you liked the new update!

**Skeleus**: Haha Jasmine is the sarcasm queen I suppose. I'm trying to retain a few of her original traits. Thank you for the support.

**OmraxXV**: Jasmine and Vanitas in the mansion is going to be SUPER important. I can't really share all that's going on with that but there will be a lot of activity with these two. Your words, they really hit me. I am thankful for people like you who continue to support me through all of my issues with writing. It's nice to know that there are people out there who care what I have to share. I know I'm not the best writer and it's fanfiction but I love it. It makes me happy and I'm glad that others enjoy my work. I'll try and get along with BBS. I just need a bit more time.

**Sookdeo**: Yes. It will take place as the story before SAA because I want everyone to see the transition from the Jasmine in the original to the Jasmine in the sequel. There's a reason why she is the way she is now. Lemme just say this: SOLDIER is no joke. Well Jasmine has a bit more on her mind than escape but you'll see what I mean. Thank you for the review!

**meyoume**: hahaha I swear I started laughing when you mentioned that.

**SnowKawasag**i: …well let's just say that this isn't the last we'll see of her.

**Platform934**: teehee I can't tell you that just yet.

**Sarah K.R**: I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story so far. There's so much to do between now and the ending. Also, thanks for the well wishes. I appreciate it.

**PinkDinosaur**: Glad you like the new chapter!

**Roxas4Ever**: I can't wait to work with them too!

**Guest**: *laughs menacingly*

**Guest**: Let's just say that there's so much more to this story than Jasmine is letting on at the time being.

**animechick247**: Yeah, Riku and Aria would not do well together under these circumstances. They just have too much going on…well, he does anyway. As for Stella's story, well just keep an eye on her for now.

**Guest**: As for right now Bring Me the Sunrise will be written before the new story. It's shorter so it'll be a lot easier to put in. Plus it would make more sense to have it before the other story. Thank you for the compliment by the way. I really appreciate it.

**GUEST**: today is the day, friend.

Well you guys I'm going to try and get the newest chapter up before Halloween. I'm also going to try and post up my horror one shot a day or two before then as well. It just wouldn't be right to not post up a horror story around Halloween lol. Once again thank you all for the great support.

Tell me what you think and take care guys!


	39. Chapter 39: Her SOLDIER

Riku found himself facing Noctis, balling his fists and narrowing his eyes.

Sora, who was standing beside Tifa at the time (the boys had just arrived to Tifa's home in order to have their questions answered, discovered that both the young prince and his companion Prompto had come to Tifa's house as well. However, upon noticing the thick and unmistakable tension between Riku and Noctis, Sora almost turned and asked Tifa if they could possibly come back at a later time.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Riku asked Tifa when he entered her living room where the two SOLDIERs sat.

Prompto, who had been seated next to Noctis (who appeared less than bothered by Riku's coldness), waved to Sora and greeted him cheerfully. "We stopped by to talk to Ms. Lockhart about Miss Valentine. Looks like we all came for the same reason," Prompto laughed.

"I had no idea that Prince Noctis and Prompto would be here around the same time as you both. But seeing as you all have different bits of information, it's probably for the best that we all meet now." Tifa took a seat in an armchair between the two groups, hoping that this meeting would result in answered questions.

"Ha," Prompto chuckled. He made a nod towards Riku. "Looks like the pretty boy is none too pleased with Noct."

Riku's frown deepened. "If _the prince_ was half the partner he was supposed to be, Jasmine would still be here and we wouldn't need to meet like this."

Noctis rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Sora elbowed Riku in the ribcage and told him to be nice. "It's no one's fault that Jasmine got kidnapped but Vanitas'. Cool it, will ya? Fighting isn't going to help us."

Tifa agreed with Sora. "He's right, Riku. Let's just calm down and try to work through this, okay? Noctis has information on Jasmine that _I'm_ not even aware of and you have information on Jasmine's past that _they_ aren't aware of. It's best that we just work together so we can figure out how to proceed forward."

Riku, still unnerved by Noctis' presence (for reasons he could not understand), apologized and sat down, hoping that this meeting wouldn't be painful.

"I believe you all know each other," Tifa brushed off the front of her skirt and took a seat in the armchair nearest to Riku and Sora's couch. "Sora and Riku went to high school with Jasmine while Prince Caelum and Prompto are on her team. She lives with Noctis on another island."

Riku inhaled sharply and glared at the prince, jealously clear in his aquamarine eyes. "So where are we at now?"

"Well now there are two search parties out looking for Jasmine. As you're all aware, with the information she carries, it is imperative that she is found and brought back alive," Tifa explained.

"Are you guys gonna look for her too?" Sora asked Prompto. "I heard that SOLDIERs are the best. You should be able to find her in no time, right?"

Prompto sighed heavily and crossed his legs. "It's not that easy, kid. We don't have any information on this Vanitas character and Ignis – the one who is responsible for all this – disappeared with all his notes. Our boss wants to look for her himself but he promised us that he'd return with information in a few days."

Tifa had no idea that Tseng was gone. "Where is he? He was the main one putting together teams for this mission."

"We don't know," Prompto answered sadly. "He's been very sketch about the whole thing."

Tifa frowned. Something told her that Tseng knew more than he was letting on. Something about this whole situation seemed very…_off _to her.

"Who is this Vanitas character anyway?" Prompto asked Sora. "Why did he want to kidnap Miss Valentine in the first place?"

Sora was reluctant to share this, shame overcoming him. Ever since Vanitas went off the deep end and kidnapped Jasmine the first time, his family had been questioned about the incident quite aggressively from SOLDIER officers. Plus, to have a member from his family commit such vile acts…well it affected everyone related to Vanitas. "Vanitas is my cousin. He and Jasmine were engaged when she was in high school. She broke off the engagement and he kidnapped her. Jasmine was able to escape but Vanitas caught her. They got into a car accident and Vanitas disappeared. He was never found."

Prompto shifted in his seat and threw his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. "This guy sounds like a piece of work, that's for sure. I take it that Miss Valentine did not return his affections, am I right?"'

Sora laughed awkwardly, remembering the few interactions between Jasmine and Vanitas "She couldn't stand him. She was really mad at her parents for forcing the arranged marriage."

Prompto elbowed Noctis. "I thought that only royalty did those arranged marriages nowadays? Isn't that what your parents said?"

Noctis stared off into space before closing his eyes once again, silence being his answer.

Being a prince, he was no stranger to the idea of an arranged marriage.

"Sora's family is wealthy," Tifa explained to Prompto and Noctis. "I'm sure that her parents wanted Jasmine to have that kind of life. Jasmine rebelled and as you may or may not be aware, she cut off ties to them after she joined SOLDIER."

"And you think that it was Vanitas who killed Miss Valentine's parents, right?" Prompto asked.

Tifa nodded. "That's what everyone thinks. But there really is no proof that he was the one to do it. There's so much that we don't know. I'm positive that Jasmine knows more than all of us but with her gone…" her voice trailed off and she balled her fists, resting them on her knees while looking at the floor.

"With Ignis gone, it looks like it's up to us and Gladiolus." Prompto stretched his arms and popped his shoulder, causing Sora and Riku to cringe. "Looks like we gotta do a bit of research on Sora's family, namely this Vanitas character."

"I know that Vanitas supposedly had a mansion on Twilight Town if that helps," Sora added, suddenly remembering a tiny bit of information from one of his and Vanitas' interactions. "That might be a good place to start."

"That's definitely more information than we had a few minutes ago." Prompto was hopeful. Perhaps he should have contacted Jasmine's old acquaintances a long time ago. In the few minutes that they'd spent at Tifa's home, they had gathered more information than they'd had in all the months they'd been looking into this SHINRA case.

"Do you think you can find her?" Riku asked, directing this question to Noctis.

Noctis lazily looked over. "What do you mean?" His voice was cold with subtle hints of annoyance. Noctis had been feeling Riku's glare aimed at him from the moment he and Sora entered the house. "We _will _find her. There's no question about that."

"You haven't been successful yet," Riku explained, his eyes sharp. "How do we know that you can actually do it?"

Prompto's jaw dropped. No one had ever spoken to Noctis in that tone before…

Well…and lived to talk about it anyway.

Noctis completely disregarded Riku and looked to Tifa. "Who is this guy?"

"Yeah," Prompto eyed Riku carefully, taking in all his features. He recalled a photo that he and Noctis found in Jasmine's room some time ago. He was definitely one of the boys in the shot with her. "You don't seem like one of Jasmine's…buddies…"

Tifa sighed, praying that this wouldn't turn into a knockout fight. "Riku and Jasmine were together in a relationship. However, when she joined SOLDIER their relationship ended."

Prompto cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Looks like someone isn't over Miss Valentine," he playfully teased Noctis, "seems like you've got some competition, Noct."

This only seemed to rile Riku further while Noctis simply rolled his eyes. Noctis rose to his feet and thanked Tifa. "We'll let you know if we learn anything else. We appreciate your time. Let's go, Prompto."

The blond jumped to his feet and reached for Tifa's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Don't worry, Miss Lockhart. We'll find her for you. You have my word!"

Before Prompto and Noctis could reach the entryway, Riku started after them. "I had a few questions for you," he shouted at Noctis.

The young prince stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "What? I'm busy."

Sora ran up behind Riku while Tifa stood in the background, noticing the tension between Riku and Noctis.

"I don't know how Vanitas got away," Riku started, "but you'd better hope that you find Jasmine before something happens to her."

Noctis cocked an eyebrow and for a moment, Sora and Riku could have sworn that they flashed red instead of their usual blue. "I don't really care what your relationship with Jasmine was prior to her involvement in SOLDIER. While I get why you're upset you should watch who you're talking to."

"Do you think you're better than me? Just because you're a prince?" The volume of Riku's voice elevated, booming through the house.

The prince was not bothered. He scoffed and replied, "I'm not better than you because I'm a prince. I have the means to protect Jasmine. Last time I checked you lack those means and skills." This caused Riku to fall silent, his anger boiling over at Noctis' attitude and his own guilt at being unable to protect Jasmine. "I promised her that I would protect her and_ I_ will get her back. Don't interfere or you _will _regret it."

Without another word, Noctis and Prompto left, shutting the door tightly behind them.

Riku stood in place, shaking with anger. Sora gently placed a hand on Riku's shoulder to calm him down while Tifa came to Riku's side.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Riku," Tifa reassured him. "Noctis and his group are good. We'll find Jasmine. Try to not stress yourself out too much."

When Riku's anger died down, feelings of guilt and pain overpowered him. Noctis was right. Riku had promised to always be there for Jasmine, to protect her, and in the midst of all of this chaos he had lost sight of that promise which led to their current relationship status.

Also, Noctis was a high ranking SOLDIER who was skilled in combat. Riku was not nearly as strong as Noctis by any stretch of the imagination and it was very apparent that Noctis cared for Jasmine to some degree. If anyone had a shot at finding Jasmine and bringing her back safely, it was Noctis.

And that was a fact.

How could he have been so blind as to not see the reasoning behind Jasmine's disappearance? How could he have put it past Vanitas to make a return? Vanitas had been chasing after Jasmine for a long time. How could he have been so stupid?

And what's worse: how could he have been so foolish to have doubted Jasmine's love for him?

To believe that she would throw everything away, to throw Riku away after all they had been through together…

It was damn-near unforgivable.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>:

So yeah I kinda dropped the ball again guys. Between school, my new job and me not feeling well I haven't had much time for anything lately. The good news? There is a horror-themed story. When I was typing it up, I quickly realized that it's much too…massive for a quick Halloween one-shot (which was exactly what it was up until that point). So I'm saving that, writing up drafts and I'll publish it sometime after this story's completion.

The other good news? I FINALLY worked out the details of the final story in this trilogy…well all of them regarding Vanitas anyway (which, arguably, may be the most important part). You guys, I am SO excited for what's to come and I hope you guys are too.

Now I know this chapter is short but I'm trying to be careful about the pacing (seeing as I honestly don't know how to end this story) without giving too much away for the new story. I'm walking a fine line here but trust me, you're at the VERY back end of it.

**animechick247**: They were working together yes. The thing is, Jasmine had no idea of how the plan would be carried out. She was very careful and direct with Ignis so that she could go into it blind. As for both Jasmine and Vanitas, let's just say that they're about to be in even bigger trouble than they can even imagine.

**Guest**: I know and I apologize. I've been ill and haven't had much time to write.

**GUEST**: I hope you had a Happy Halloween as well! And thank you for the compliment haha.

**Roxas4Ever:** Thanks for the review! And you will see Ventus and the group soon.

**GUEST**: You'll see more interaction with the other characters soon enough. I promise.

**Platform934**: I hope you liked the new chapter. Sorry I had to leave the other one off on a sorta-kinda-cliffhanger.

**Guest**: Glad you're enjoying it thus far! Hope you liked the new chapter!

**Sookdeo**: Yes. Ignis planned everything. Jasmine was completely blind with the plan. All she knew was that eventually she was going to end up with Vanitas. I honestly think Ignis took it too far as well. But *hint hint* keep your eye on him for a while. Haha no. There will be no "dark Jasmine" in Noctis. His character was always a little harder but I'm not going to make him do anything that he wouldn't do otherwise. Keep in mind, one of the main differences between Jasmine and Noctis (and you'll see this in Bring Me the Sunrise) are their limits. I hope you liked the chapter…even though it was short.

**Larissa Gates**: I'm glad to hear that you're doing well. As for Roxas and Jasmine, it's tricky. I can't say too much right now for fear of spoiling anything, but (for now) their feelings for each other have pretty much died. No one really knows how to react or what to do in this situation so things will be pretty hazy for a while. You really think I'd be a good mystery writer? Aww thanks a ton!

**Skeleus**: Haha it took every ounce of me to keep Jasmine from lunging at Vanitas. It almost seems like second nature now to have them fight one another on sight. You'll see more of Vanitas soon. I promise.

**meyoume**: Oh yes. Vanitas really is a little devil.

**PinkDinosaur**: Bwahahaha yes! That's actually pretty accurate.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Believe me when I say that there is still SO much more to this story that I haven't revealed. I've got several more characters in mind to make an appearance but I won't give anything away. Thank you for the review!

As usual you guys I thank you for the support. I'm going to get to work on the next chapter tomorrow. I'm really sick right now (I fear that I'm heading towards the flu – which I seriously hope isn't the case but it sure feels like it) but I'll try and crack away at it.

How about that Riku and Noctis squabble? I really want to have more interactions with those two. Hmm, maybe I'll start chipping away at that tomorrow too.

Let me know what you guys think and please take care! I hope you all had a happy Halloween!


	40. Chapter 40: Loss

"Do you wanna explain to me why you were on the floor when I woke up?" Vanitas asked Jasmine the following evening.

Vanitas had opted for a change of scenery for dinner this evening and asked the staff to prepare a meal for them out in the garden. The staff led them out to a gazebo in the heart of Vanitas' massive garden with heaters set around the posts and white lights hanging down from the ceiling, twinkling like shooting stars.

It was a rather romantic setup. Even Jasmine had to admit that much herself. However, with the circumstances as they were, she failed to take in and fall victim to Vanitas' efforts to charm her.

She pushed her plate back, hiding her obvious satisfaction for the deliciousness of the meal and brushed off the plain black dress Stella asked (or rather advised) her to wear for the evening. She folded her arms neatly across her chest and stared up at the lights hanging overhead.

"It's very simple," Jasmine answered curtly, "I'm not comfortable with sleeping in the same bed as you. You said that all I had to do was sleep in your room. You're the one who failed to be specific on where I should carry out that sleeping arrangement."

Vanitas, who was looking rather dapper in a new gray suit, laughed and watched as the staff cleared away their dinner plates. "I guess it's my fault then." He paused before smiling. "You look really pretty."

Jasmine grumbled a bitter "thank you" in response.

"Your hair is really long," Vanitas pointed out. He got up from his seat and walked to Jasmine. He reached for her black braid streaked with silver and held it up. "It's nearly at your waist. Do you want me to send someone tomorrow to take care of it? We can have someone give you a manicure and pedicure too if you'd like."

"Or you could give me a pair of scissors and I could cut my hair myself."

Vanitas chuckled and let her braid fall. "I'll make the call before I go to bed. But first, I have to be a man of my word."

To Jasmine's surprise, Vanitas extended a hand to her. Jasmine looked from his face, to his hand, not sure of what to do or what he meant.

"You wanted to know what really happened to my parents," he explained, noticing the blank expression on her face. "Let's take a walk and I'll explain then."

Jasmine hid her excitement well but could feel her stomach turn. She was finally getting what she came for. Slowly, Jasmine reached for Vanitas' hand and he pulled her to her feet. Vanitas linked their arms together and he squeezed her hand.

"You don't need to accompany us," Vanitas told his guards. "We'll be back in an hour."

The guards seemed reluctant to leave the pair alone but did as they were instructed but not before one walked over to Vanitas carrying two bundles of red roses. She took off then, mentioning to Vanitas that the "pathway had been lit" and took her leave with the rest of the guards. Vanitas carried the flowers in his free arm.

"Let's go."

Vanitas led the two of them down the steps and onto a stone pathway well lit by various candles. Jasmine soon found herself in a maze of flowers and was awestruck at the beauty of Vanitas' enormous garden. While she had admired it from her bedroom window every day, she found herself even more amazed at its beauty now that she was right in the thick of it. Flowers she'd never seen before hung overhead and she couldn't help herself at times when she would occasionally reach out to touch them.

"I grew up here," Vanitas started, snapping Jasmine out of her daze. "This is where my parents and I lived. My mother, like you, loved flowers." He slowed their pace to match the speed at which they walked. "My father would come home from work every Friday with two dozen white roses. And yet she could always want more. I guess it was her weakness."

Jasmine listened intently. She never heard Vanitas speak so fondly about anything before in all her time of knowing him. It was a change from his heartless or distant tone of speaking.

It was actually quite nice.

"My parents met in college," Vanitas continued on. "They'd only dated for a year and half before they got married. After graduation my father bought this mansion for them and once they both finished grad school, I was born."

"What was your father like?" Jasmine asked, stepping over a fallen flower.

"Your typical shy-guy from what my mother used to tell me," Vanitas replied. They came to a pond in the middle of the trail with lotus flowers floating along the surface with a red wooden bridge that led to the other side. He paused briefly before they crossed and Vanitas continued on. "He had a few friends though so he wasn't lonely per say.

"He was a genius; he graduated at the top of his class in business school. He was proud but never boastful. He was a good man and he loved his family."

Jasmine had been so engrossed in the story that she hadn't realized that they'd come to the end of the garden and reached a giant tree with a pond sitting in front of it. Like the rest of the garden, the tree was strung with lights that gave the area a nice, soft glow.

When Jasmine and Vanitas were closer to the pond, Jasmine froze when she saw two gravestones at the base of the tree. Vanitas tugged at her hand when she stopped but looked back to see that the color had drained from her face, her eyes locked on the gravestones.

He gave her a rueful smile. "My uncle, Sora's father, knew that his brother would want to buried out here in the place that meant the most to him."

Vanitas released Jasmine's hand and walked around the pond to stand at his parent's graves. He kneeled down, brushing the leaves and dust off their pictures with the back of his hand and placed each bundle of roses at each of their graves. "My mother," he said loudly, knowing that Jasmine was no longer at his side, "She loved red roses. So every night I come out here to pay respects to my parents and place fresh roses at the foot of their graves. I hope that their spirits are at peace."

The wind picked up, the cool night air whipping through Jasmine's clothing. She wrapped her arms around herself and went to Vanitas' side. She knelt down beside him and watched in awe and wonder as he prayed on his knees, eyes closed, face the picture of serenity.

Jasmine tore her eyes away from Vanitas to take a look at the pictures of his deceased parents. His father, whose name was Seiji, looked exactly like his son with the same jet black hair and golden eyes. They possessed the same exact bone structure in their faces but the look in his father's eyes was a lot calmer with his lips pulled into a smile.

Her eyes made their way to the picture of Vanitas' mother. She squinted to read her name in the faint light and whispered, "Xion." Vanitas' mother, Xion, was beautiful. She had pale skin (a trait that her son inherited), chin-length black hair and large, almost hypnotic blue eyes.

"My mother was very kind," Vanitas told Jasmine after he finished saying his prayers. "She was also very hard-working too. She had a side business in the fashion industry and designed wedding gowns. She was extremely talented. My father used to bring me to the showroom and would brag to his coworkers about her designs."

A heavy silence fell on the two but it was not uncomfortable. Jasmine sat on her knees, feeling her heart sink. None of it added up. If all this was true, then how in the world did Vanitas turn out to be the boy he was today? Neither one of his parents seemed to possess the same degree of anger or insanity that their son did. Where did it come from?

"My parents went to visit my other uncle when I was at school," Vanitas explained. "There was a car crash after they left and the car skidded off the side of a mountain. Before the rescue teams could get down there to see if they were still alive – which I doubt given the severity of the fall – and the car exploded. I sincerely hope that they didn't suffer.

"After that I was sent to live with my other uncle. Sora's father had offered to take me in but for some reason my father's will stated that I was to live my other uncle. After I graduated from school I moved back here."

Vanitas stood up and Jasmine remained seated, her mind racing with thoughts and questions.

"And that's the truth, Vanitas? The honest truth?" She asked him, her voice faint. Jasmine took in the story, memorizing all the key details of what he'd told her.

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "That's the truth. Anything else was a lie."

Anger then filled Jasmine and her eyes began to water. She whipped around and glared at him fiercely.

"Why would you lie on your dead parents like that?" She shouted. "They loved you. How could you do something like that?"

Unable to face Jasmine, Vanitas turned away. "I regret telling you that lie. It sounded foreign coming out of my mouth. It's a lie that I've been taught since I was younger, almost to where it became a reflex. My parents loved me unconditionally and speaking like that about them was one of the most painful things I've ever done, if not _the _most painful thing."

Jasmine picked up on something that Vanitas said. "It was a lie that you've been _taught_? Did your uncle tell you to say that?"

Vanitas refused to answer her question and reached for her hand again. "It's late. Nights out here are really cold. You'll get sick if you stay out here much longer in that dress."

Jasmine's lips were pulled into a tight frown.

All she could think about were her father's last words and Vanitas' story. Even though Jasmine had spent the last several months of her life searching tirelessly for the truth behind Vanitas' past, she now found herself in fear over what else lay in the shadows of his family's dark history.

Jasmine quickly took one final glance at his parent's graves. 'Rest in peace, Mr. and Mrs. Irino.' She got up and took Vanitas' hand.

"You walk ahead. Just follow the path. I'll meet you at the bridge."

"You're not afraid that I'll take off running and escape?" Jasmine stared at him, wondering where all this trust came from.

Vanitas shrugged his shoulders. "Trust me, you wouldn't make it too far. Especially at night. This place is a maze. It only takes one wrong turn to get lost in the garden. I've seen it happen with the groundskeepers too many times."

Sighing, Jasmine started off on her own and disappeared from Vanitas' sight a few moments later.

Vanitas looked back on his parent's graves and smiled. "Mom, you were right. Jasmine did grow up to be very beautiful. But you saw her when she was little so you had a slight idea. She doesn't remember anything from back then though. It's just as well I suppose. Maybe it's better that she doesn't remember."

"I've done a lot of things to her – things I'm ashamed to admit. Stella's been helping me see the truth... I don't think that Jasmine will ever fall in love with me the way you would have hoped. We're worlds apart now and I'm too far gone. But I will protect her," he added determinedly. "I'll set things right one day. Just please watch over me until then. I beg of you."

Silence met Vanitas but for a moment he could swear that he felt his parents' presence in the air. "I just had to have her meet you both again. I just wanted you to see her again. That's all."

Vanitas took his leave from his parents' gravesite in order to catch up to Jasmine.

"One day I'll make you proud of me again," he whispered to the wind. "I swear I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: So yeah lol I hope the quick update can make up a little bit from my absence.

I've been DYING to do this chapter for some time now ever since I finally had the chance to finish Vanitas' backstory. I can't wait till we get to the third story so that we can finally reveal everyone's pasts. Ugh I'm getting emotional already when I think about it. I just hope that you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

This is not the last chapter but we have very few left. I'm not going to spoil anything now but I ask that you all are patient with me. I don't think I'll be able to update at the very least until the weekend but you never know.

**Guest**: Thank you so much! I feel a lot better today. Last night I was dizzy and all kinds of congested but today I feel as good as new. I hope you liked the new chapter!

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Yeah I feel bad for Riku to a degree too. He feels a bit powerless in this story. Now Jasmine has others who are trained to protect her and he's starting to realize just how much their lives have changed and how distant they truly are from one another. Plus I'm sure he's a bit wary of Noctis given that he doesn't know his past or if he possibly has feelings for Jasmine. I can't tell anyone what Riku and the others will do in the future but I do hope you all stick around to find out.

So yeah haha tell me what you guys think in a review and I'll get to work on the new chapter soon. I fear I've been neglecting my homework to write these past few days so I should probably get back to that. But I will be able to take the time out to respond to PMs as usual. So if you guys have any burning questions or just want to chat I'll be here.

Take care!


	41. Chapter 41: Comrades

Ventus chuckled as he and his two younger cousins, Roxas and Naminé, took a stroll along the beach. He smiled from ear to ear, enjoying the feeling of fresh air whipping through his thick blond hair. "I haven't been on the Destiny Islands in years! I almost forgot how amazing it is." As the trio walked down the boardwalk and along the edge of the beach, Ventus kicked off his flip flops, picked them up and continued his walk in the sand. "How many other places in the world can have 72 degree weather in late January?"

Naminé and Roxas (who were both bundled up in their jackets and hooded sweatshirts) stared at each other before laughing simultaneously at Ventus.

The elder blond continued to smile and adjusted his frameless glasses, soaking up the sun.

"You're such a weirdo," Roxas deadpanned. "How are you not cold?"

"Remember? I travel a lot with SOLDIER but I'm based out of Traverse Town," Ventus reminded his younger cousin. "The temperature _rarely_ hits 73 and that's year-round. Let me have this one thing!" The oldest blond strayed from the path and trekked out into the sand while his cousins reluctantly followed him. Ventus took a seat in the sand and inhaled the cool sea air as Naminé and Roxas joined him.

Ventus reached into the satchel he carried with him and rubbed his eyes. "Sounds like you guys have been going through a lot in the past three years."

Naminé's smile disappeared. "That's putting it mildly," she sighed. "It's been an adventure since junior year of high school."

"I don't even remember what it's like to have a calm year," Roxas added.

Ventus was disheartened by the news, his smile shrinking. He pulled out a stack of photos held together by a rubber band and said, "I can imagine. You know, it's strange how small the world really is."

Roxas took the stack from Ventus and pulled off the rubber band, sliding it down his wrist. Upon seeing the first photograph, his eyes bulged. Naminé leaned over and her expression matched Roxas'. The pair looked to Ventus for answers as to why Jasmine was standing next to him whilst wearing a uniform in the first photo.

"When Jasmine was training," Ventus explained, scratching the back of his head, "she was shipped out to Agrabah and we worked together on several assignments." He glanced over at the picture of himself with Jasmine and him walking the streets.

Naminé looked at another photograph of Jasmine and Ventus sitting on top of a roof eating ice cream. In the photo, the two of them were wearing their blue/gray SOLDIER jumpsuits gazing at the night sky. What was strange to the blond sibling was that instead of Jasmine's (now) semi-permanent hardened expression, she was smiling brightly in the picture. It was as if they were looking at a photo from years ago. Instantly Naminé and Roxas were saddened as they realized at that moment just how powerful time truly was and how much could change in a few years.

"So you worked with her?" Naminé asked. "That's crazy."

"Jasmine did most of her basic training in Traverse Town but she finished up her last month with us and decided to stay another until she had to go back to Traverse Town," Ventus explained to them. "She's good. Really good."

Roxas shivered. "No shocker there. She was a nightmare _before_ her training."

Ventus drew a sharp breath then and frowned – something that was rare for him to be doing. "I don't know all the details, but apparently Jasmine had a really tough time at first. And her fellow recruits weren't none to kind to her either. She told me that she was jumped twice before her first exam."

Naminé gasped while Roxas shook his head, wondering how Jasmine was still functioning after all this.

"But," Ventus chuckled and smiled to himself. "She handled those jerks. They didn't see it coming. Aside from being Vincent's niece, she inherited some of his natural abilities as a marksman and she's earned herself quite the reputation. She's even got her own fanclub! Who would've thought?"

"You guys have _fanclubs_?" Roxas asked, eyebrow raised. "In SOLDIER?"

"Believe it or not some people do. Cloud, Tifa, Zack and that group are legends and they treat them as such. The same goes for the next generation like Noctis, Terra…people like that. They're the future. Plus I'm sure Jasmine's popularity before she joined helped."

"You'd think that her being a singer would have hurt her," Naminé pointed out. "Wouldn't she be drawing too much attention to herself?"

"Every agent within SOLDIER has their story sealed up tight. Everything they do is in secret. It's part of our code. Plus no one is willing to piss off her scary ass uncle by talking about her past." Ventus shifted around, brushing the sand off his bare feet. "The other thing: she was pretty well known but she hadn't gotten that far around. Plus there are a lot of underdeveloped worlds – err – islands, that aren't as technologically advanced to where they would know a lot about popular culture on Twilight Town, The Destiny Islands, Radiant Garden, or even Hollow Bastion for that matter. Traverse Town isn't as developed so it was fairly easy for her to "get lost" within it all. Plus, Jasmine is really good at hiding in plain sight. That's another reason why she's so valuable."

Roxas was holding in this one question in particular ever since Ventus magically appeared at his house with Aqua and Terra some time ago. Drawing in a deep breath, the words flew from his mouth.

"So why is Axel involved with this? I know he's helped Jasmine before but I just find it a little weird how there's so many people wrapped up in this."

For the first time all day, Ventus seemed hesitant to give out information, letting Roxas and Naminé know immediately that there was something seriously troubling going on. "I can't tell you everything, Rox," Ventus said distantly, folding his hands. "You know that."

"I know," Roxas' voice rang with a sense of deep urgency, "but you've got to tell me something. I know that something really bad is going on and I know that all of you have an idea of what it is – Axel included."

Ventus shook his head sadly and removed his glasses, cleaning them with the bottom of his shirt. "Let me start with this: you're dead on. Axel has loose ties from a few ends. That's why he's involved. Something major is about to happen. Everyone at SOLDIER, we're trying to stop this before it possibly spreads to the other islands.

"You see, there's a lot of different groups: my group, Noctis' and the bad guys. Axel tends to lean more towards Jasmine's group due to his brother's relationship to her."

Naminé was immediately alarmed and pleaded with Ventus to tell her more.

"There's a reason why a lot of us were sent to Agrabah," Ventus continued on, his voice taking on an almost uncharacteristic, serious tone. "There's a man there, who is attempting to really screw up the worlds – islands," he immediately corrected himself, "and gain a lot of power. He's already killed a lot of people," Ventus' eyes shifted to the sand, "he even killed Master Eraqus, the man who trained me, Aqua and Terra. If all of us don't figure out how to stop him, all hell is going to break loose and there may not be much anyone of us can do about it."

Roxas took in all this information, trying his best to steady his nerves. Another burning question came to mind, one that he was even more afraid to ask than the first.

"So what does Jasmine have to do with all this?"

Ventus scooped up the sand and let it slip through his fingers, watching as each grain fell back to its original location. "Jasmine has a very loose connection with all three groups from what I've been told. I don't have all the answers so I'm in the dark for a lot of it."

"But _she_ does have the answers," Naminé stated.

Ventus nodded his head. "That's right. But even she doesn't have all of them. That's why she's piecing everything together now. She's been planning for months and now things are finally unfolding."

After a few seconds pause, Roxas started connecting the dots of his cousin's rather cryptic message.

"Wait…." Roxas paused, eyes widening when the truth came to light. "So does that mean that Jasmine…?"

"Has planned out ninety percent of what's happened up to this point: she's with Vanitas right now because she _needed_ to be there. Ignis, her other partner, planned it all. She had no idea when or how she'd end up with Vanitas but she knew she would eventually end up with him. Ignis made the plans to work around her so that she wouldn't see it coming initially. She knew that Vanitas was somewhat involved and so, even though their past is quite grim, she agreed to do investigative work all so that we can keep the shit from getting any worse. She's sacrificing a lot right now and so me and my group are here to be ready when she gets back."

Roxas' head was about to explode. He felt overloaded with all this information. "So let me get this straight: Jasmine went with Vanitas – even though initially she didn't know she was being kidnapped, it was just part of a plan, there's some organization going around ready to tear apart the islands, and Jasmine somehow is the key to it all?"

"Correct," Ventus slipped his glasses back on his face. "I don't know _all_ the specifics, but the fact that Jasmine hasn't escaped right now bothers me. There must be a lot more going on than even we're aware of. But we need to wait on Jasmine before we can act on anything."

Ventus sprang to his feet and stretched, yawning as he did so. "But that's why we're here. We're gonna help Jasmine. She's saved my neck a couple of times in Agrabah. Plus I feel for her and her story. She was born into a lot of this crap and I honestly don't think she could have avoided it."

"But she's strong," Naminé chimed in, saddened by all that she'd been told but optimistic that Jasmine could get through this. "Jasmine can fix this, right? She can give you guys the answers."

"Yes she can. But Jasmine is in deep with people who won't hesitate to kill her should she get us all the answers we need – that _she_ needs as well. Her parents' death was no simple murder...as simple as murders go anyway. Her parents' deaths have a place in this as well."

Roxas turned his head away as if he couldn't bear to hear any more. It just seemed like the odds were stacking themselves steadily against Jasmine and he wondered if she could really get out of this one.

"But you guys need to do something for me," Ventus asked of them. "It's really important."

"Yes," Naminé said without hesitation. "Ask."

"I need you guys to keep this to yourselves for a while for obvious reasons. I could get into serious trouble," Ventus pictured the scolding he'd get from Aqua and cringed. "And two: I need you guys to try and have faith in Jasmine. She's doing all of this because she hopes that you guys will be safe from all her work. She cares about you guys a lot. She really does. So don't give up on her.

"The love she has for her friends and family is amazing…she'll do anything to protect you guys. She knows that things are rough right now but deep down, she's still Jasmine. So just believe in her and she'll come back to us all. You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Writer's block, stress, work, college applications, stress again, yeah…I'm sorry for not being able to update you guys. As you can see, I kinda have a lot on my plate. But I have been chipping away at this story. I'm just trying to figure out how to end it at this point. I've tried keeping up with the PMs though and that seems to be going smoother. Thanks for being so patient guys.

**Sookdeo**: When I release the in-between story, I think that will answer a lot of questions about Jasmine and Noctis' relationship. They're close but I can't reveal too much here without talking about the story before this one. As for Mr. Silva, there's so much information I'm going to have to unload in the last story that my brain is literally smoking.

**OmraxXV**: Don't even worry about it! I'm just happy to have supporters like you around. And SPOILER ALERT…but we haven't seen the last of Xion. I'm so moved that you actually felt so much from that one chapter. With Vanitas' story, I'm about to take a few major risks so I'm glad that (so far) they're being well-received. Thank you, friend.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Haha it's okay to say "poor Vanitas" every now and then. Xion's Theme? How fitting haha.

**meyoume**: Haha I had feels too for a bit.

**Chazaq**: I gave someone the feels…for Vanitas. YES! Mama I've made it fanfiction! This makes me happy hahaha but thank you for being so understanding.

**Platform934**: Yes. Yes she did. But I'm not going to answer those questions just yet.

**Guest**: Yup. There's a lot of connections going on with Jasmine and Vanitas' families. I just can't let them be known just yet.

**Sarah K.R**: There will be an explanation for Vanitas' sudden change of behavior soon. I think that'll come up within the next…two chapters or so if not the next one. I feel like I'm one of the few people who feels bad for Riku. I kind of tried to parallel his betrayal of Jasmine almost like his betrayal of Sora in the first Kingdom Hearts to a certain degree…just without the magic and heartless running around lol. Glad you liked the chapter!

**Skeleus**: Nah. I'm not gonna make them fight…at least not yet anyway. Besides Noctis would honestly pummel Riku (point of reference being the first Final Fantasy Versus XIII trailer) into the earth. Personal point of view? I hope it's not too bad

**Sammygirl14**: I'm trying to finish as fast as I can, sweetheart. I promise I am. I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story. As for Vanitas' uncle…you're right in a way lol. "Loss of Jasmiku fluffiness" haha that one got me. I'm sorry for taking forever but I hope you like this chapter coming up.

**PinkDinosaur**: Yes and no. Haha.

**GUEST**: The wait is over!

**Guest**: I shall reveal the connections soon. I promise. Also, this isn't the last of Xion.

**animechick247**: Definitely. I've only just started unwrapping Vanitas so to speak. Sorry for the wait!

**GUEST**: Okie dokie! Done!

**Guest**: I'm glad you like it. Sorry I couldn't do more during the holiday.

I'm gonna shoot to get the next chapter out before the weekend is over and my birthday. Finals are coming up for me and I have tons of essays to do. I really do hope you guys like the chapter. Tell me what you think okay? Take care all!


	42. Chapter 42: Ghosts (Part I)

Jasmine slipped on the deep crimson cardigan Vanitas gave her and stepped into a pair of house slippers, passing by her reflection. She absently played with the ends of her freshly chopped hair (that only reached the middle of her back now thanks to Vanitas' team of beauticians) and her mind drifted elsewhere for a brief moment.

'You always had such lovely hair.' The voice she heard in her head belonged to her mother. They had often fought on the length of Jasmine's hair. While her mother preferred her hair long, Jasmine insisted on cutting it at her shoulders and had done so for years to spite her mom. It was one of her only forms of rebellion back then. 'You should let it grow out even longer. It's absolutely gorgeous.'

Jasmine turned away from her reflection. 'I wonder if I still keep it like this for you…' she mused before darting out her bedroom door.

No longer having a guard stand at her door during the day, Jasmine was able to explore the mansion freely. She stuffed her hands into her pockets to warm them and searched the second floor for one room in particular.

When Jasmine ventured down a far off hall, she spotted the door she was looking for and quickened her pace. Standing in front of it, she balled her fist and knocked three times.

She stepped back, able to hear movement on the other side. "Come in!" the person behind the door yelled.

Without hesitation, Jasmine entered Stella's massive bedroom/study and spotted the blond at a large cherry oak desk stationed in front of a window. Her eyes narrowed as she walked right on up to the blonde and slammed the palms of her hand on the table.

"What the hell is going on with Vanitas?" Jasmine demanded.

Stella was caught off guard by Jasmine's abruptness and blinked. "Beg pardon?"

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about," Jasmine leaned forward until she and Stella were at eye level. "Vanitas has_ never_ been like this in the entirety of the time I've known him. He's nothing like the maniac you and I both know that he is. A person like him doesn't just magically change his ways in a matter of weeks. I need answers. _Now_."

Stella and Jasmine were locked in silence for well over a minute, each of them wondering who would be the first to break.

In the end, the one to bend first was the blonde. Stella reluctantly tore her eyes away from Jasmine and pushed back her chair. She grabbed a key from the top of her desk and unlocked the last drawer on her right-hand side. Leaning over, she reached for something and tossed a small green bag on top of her desk. Closing the drawer back up and slipping the key into the pocket of her skirt, she then pushed the bag towards Jasmine.

"Go on," she urged. "Open it."

Jasmine reached for the bag and unzipped it. Her eyes widened when she saw an obscene number of prescription bottles inside and took out one with purple pills. Reading the label, her eyes widened. Stunned, she looked to Stella for answers.

The gorgeous blonde sighed heavily before offering an apologetic smile. "You were right. A man like Vanitas has too many problems to simply change overnight. That shift was way too drastic. So, I figured out a way to help him get to where he wanted to be in a shorter amount of time."

"This drug…" Jasmine trailed off, immediately recognizing it. She'd seen it before with SOLDIER veterans who suffered with PTSD. Some of them took paopu (like she did) in a pill form but this drug in particular was used to help patients who suffered from personality disorders and violent mood swings.

She set the bottle aside and reached for another, immediately recognizing this one too. It was used to ease tension and relax patients, the sister drug to paopu but less intense.

Jasmine set the drugs back into the bag, slid it back towards Stella, and sat on the edge of her desk, staring at a clock on the wall near the bookshelf. Jasmine sighed, the truth being so apparent to her now. "You're not just a mercenary. You're also Vanitas' psychiatrist, aren't you?"

Stella nodded slowly. "This is correct. I've been watching over Vanitas for a little over a year now and recently, he asked me to put him on a special regimen. He asked to start before you arrived at the mansion."

Jasmine rubbed her temples, feeling a migraine coming on. 'This place is a circus.'

Ever since her dinner with Vanitas where she had gotten the chance to "meet" his parents, Jasmine had been determined to figure out what was the cause for his sudden personality change. Knowing she wouldn't get answers from Vanitas (she'd already tried numerous times and had been shot down at every turn) she decided to go to the one person (other than Saix) who might have the answers.

And she was right. Stella had most of the answers. Maybe even all of them. But even though she was afraid to admit this to herself, Jasmine knew that with each step she took to finding the truth about Vanitas' past, the more hesitant she want to actually learning about Vanitas' dark past.

"He said he thought you would like him better if you saw him as he really was," Stella told her, breaking the heavy silence.

Jasmine dragged her hand down her face, covering her mouth. She removed her hand and began drumming her fingers on the desk. Not wanting to comment on the previous statement, Jasmine directed the conversation elsewhere. "His parents…he loved them, didn't he?"

"Very much so, Jasmine," Stella replied. "Ever since the accident, he's changed. Especially under the care of his uncle. Everything changed after that."

Something struck a chord in Jasmine and she went back to face Stella. "Who exactly is his uncle anyway? Why is it that Vanitas NEVER mentions him? Is he dead too? What kind of relationship did the two of them have?"

Stella shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't give you any more answers." She pushed back her chair and stood up. "I have a meeting to attend."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and turned her back on Stella, heading for the door. "You know I'm going to find out eventually, right?"

"I don't doubt that," Stella laughed. "Just make sure you're ready for your date night with Vanitas tonight. He's expecting you to continue to honor your commitment."

Sucking her teeth in, Jasmine left the office. "I almost married him. Isn't that commitment enough?" She slammed the door loudly on her way out, shaking the many pictures on the wall.

Stella's smile faded slowly. She wrapped a strand of her golden hair round her ear, feeling bad for Jasmine. She knew about the girl's past with her employer and it did hurt her to have to put her through this.

'But it has to be this way,' she told herself. 'Things will sort themselves out in the long run. I'm sure of it.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Happy Holidays you guys! I hope everyone is well. I want to thank you guys for all the birthday wishes and Christmas wishes. It was really sweet. I've got this chapter updated. It's super short, but very much needed as I have to tie up all my loose ends.

OmraxXV: I feel like a lot of people know but there's (surprise) another catch to that. I'm still toying around with Axel and Saix for now so we shall see if there's anything there. If I expand too much then I might have to add a mini story or something.

Sarah K.R: Haha they've calmed down a bit…as much as they can with me working at a coffee shop but it is what it is! Yeah I had to do something with Ven's character to make him stand out a bit more. His character is so much like Sora (and more energetic than Roxas') that I had to figure out something. I do too. As much as I hated Riku in the beginning of this story, I knew I had to do it. Like Jasmine suffered a bit in the first story, I needed Riku to suffer so that he could learn and grow. I'm going to do more with his character so look out for him in oncoming chapters.

Sammygirl15: Haha it's okay. I needed extra things to distinguish him from Roxas even if it was just for my sake as the writer. I wish you the best of luck with everything life is throwing your way. And thanks for the birthday wishes!

hopefuldreamer1991: Yes. The entire BBS team is in SOLDIER. I thought that if I had Vanitas there, I needed everyone else. "Worlds" is a term that people in SOLDIER use. In the side story you'll see what I mean. I don't have the heart to add any magical elements to this story. As for the other characters being involved in SOLDIER you'll have to wait and see lol.

Platform934: Unfortunately I can't tell you who is on whose side. It might actually spoil the story and I'm trying to keep everything locked up tight.

Meyoume: me too. I have this horrible itch to do some Jasmine/Riku fluffiness. Hmm….

Gleekgirlgamingsam: You know, that's the first time that I've thought of that. But no. They are not related in any way. That would completely ruin the Noctis/Jasmine fluff I have planned. Wait, did I say fluff? Oops… *laughs darkly*

Sookdeo: Oh yes. They go WAY back. Ven and Jasmine's relationship within the side story is extremely critical to the plot. I know I didn't give much out, but I've needed to clarify a few things for a while but I had to do so before I ended this story and put out the sidestory. I'm thrilled you're excited for the story! And you won't have to wait forever for a new chapter either. I promise.

Guest: I'm glad you like Ven thus far!

Roxas4Ever: Haha once again I can't reveal anything right now about that. If I let that loose then I'll blow most of the side story.

PinkDinosaur: I think so too. I wanted a "lighter" character to offset the darkness of this story. Also you will see more of Sora too.

Skeleus: I hope you enjoy it. You'll be getting more of it very soon.

animechick247: Haha yes you are on the right track! I'm super excited to have more of Ventus and his group too.

GUEST: Thank you!

Guest: I'm glad you like him thus far! And thank you for all the well wishes too!

GUEST: Done! I hope you like it!

Well you guys I will leave you here but I am happy to announce that I will be updating again very soon with a much longer chapter. The next one will be very different but I hope that you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think and take care!

Really quick, I've posted a new story that is a (I've finally done it) a Jasmine/Vanitas story. It'll be short but I've wanted to try something out with them for a while. In a way, it parallels this story but (hopefully) no one will get the connection until the near end of the third story. It's up, let me know how you guys like it.

Also, 400 reviews? Thanks guys!


	43. Chapter 43: Ghosts (Part II)

"Coming to bed soon?" Vanitas asked Jasmine. He sat on his larger king sized bed, draped in dramatic crimson sheets with a tablet in his lap, scrolling through the pages of a book. He looked up from his reading and watching Jasmine take her hair down for the night.

"I might be," she answered coyly. "But it won't be in yours."

Vanitas rolled his eyes and set the tablet on his nightstand. "I knew I should have been specific." He shuffled around in the first drawer of his nightstand, looking for something.

Jasmine scoffed. "As if anything would have happened in that bed anyway..."

"Ouch," Vanitas felt the sting. "You didn't have to rub it in my face. I know we're not having sex. You don't have to remind me."

"I just want to make that very clear. You know how_ you_ are," she glared at him fiercely.

Vanitas pulled something out of his drawer. "Trust me, I'm know I'm not _that_ lucky."

His voice was slightly muffled then and when Jasmine heard a flicker of something. She whipped her head around and spotted Vanitas smoking something out of a strange, clear pipe. Taking a whiff of the air, she instantly recognized the scent.

"You're smoking paopu?" Her eyes widened and she stared at Vanitas incredulously, even though she already had an idea that he used the drug.

Vanitas inhaled deeply and smiled. "I knew you'd recognize it. I call it my night-cap."

Jasmine turned away from Vanitas and brushed off the front of her silk nightshirt. "I mean," she started, running her hands through her hair, "do as you please I guess."

Vanitas re-lit the pipe and held it out. "Go on. Have some."

Jasmine looked over her shoulder. "Trying to drug me up again? Old habits die hard."

"As if you don't already smoke," Vanitas teased. "Come on. I know you want to…"

She weighed out the pros and cons. The pros: she would be able to relax (as she was beyond stressed from the kidnapping and uncovering his past) and it might take away the edge. The cons: she would let her guard down around Vanitas, the man who had turned her life upside down. Jasmine would be vulnerable, at his mercy. And she wouldn't be able to fight him if the need arose.

But looking at Vanitas, who already seemed to be at the mercy of the drug, Jasmine could sense that there were no hidden motives. It was simply a peace offering of sorts.

Huffing, Jasmine stood up and walked over to Vanitas and stared him in the eye as she took the pipe, watching him as she inhaled. She coughed, quickly realizing that this batch was a bit stronger.

"Rusty?" Vanitas laughed heartily.

Jasmine frowned and smoked continuously for a good thirty seconds before she handed the pipe over, blowing the smoke in his face. "Shut up," she said, smirking once he took the pipe away.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for Jasmine to start to feel the drug circulating through her system. She leaned against the mattress and coughed into her sleeve, turning her back to Vanitas.

"Strong huh?" Vanitas was clearly amused. He continued to smoke, enjoying every second of it.

Jasmine snatched the pipe away from Vanitas and smoked. She knew that the effects were kicking in but at this point she didn't care. She was feeling better now than she had during her entire stay at Vanitas' mansion. She needed this. She had to have this moment. Even if it had to be shared with Vanitas.

"Okay okay, it's my turn!" Vanitas reached over to grab the pipe when Jasmine slipped away from him.

Jasmine ducked when he made another swipe at him. "You'll have to be faster than that!"

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and Vanitas was on his bed, lying flat on his back with Jasmine sitting in a corner of the room with her head in her hands.<p>

She'd never been this gone before. She could barely keep her eyes open and she felt the room spinning all around her. In fact, Jasmine was fairly sure that if she tried to stand up then she would fall flat on her face.

"What the hell was I thinking?" she asked herself in a distant, airy voice.

Vanitas, who was uncharacteristically out of sorts himself, simply stared at the ceiling with a smile on his face. "You were thinking you could out smoke me. Now you're faded as hell," he scoffed.

Jasmine moaned and fell forward, catching herself by placing her hands on the floor. "You haven't moved either," she pointed out, trying to steady her feet. "What? The mighty and powerful Vanitas falls because of a little paopu? How sad. You can't even stand up. At least I can walk."

Jasmine gripped onto the nearest dresser, struggling to keep her balance. She felt as if her stomach was going to drop to the floor and that the world had turned itself on its side. She knew she had to drink water or risk waking up with a nasty hangover. Even with Vanitas on his medication, Jasmine was still against letting him around her in that kind of state.

"I-I…" Jasmine gasped then and clutched a hand to her chest, finding it difficult to breathe. Feeling herself topple over, Jasmine collided to the ground with a heavy thud.

When Jasmine awoke, she had a splitting headache that rivalled all of her past hangovers up to this point. Everything on her body ached from her head to her feet. Even worse, she felt so dizzy that she could barely focus on anything around her. At most, Jasmine could make out shapes and bright lights but otherwise, she was completely indisposed of.

"What the hell was I thinking?" she moaned, draping an arm over her eyes.

'I'm not getting anywhere,' she lamented. 'Smoking with Vanitas? The enemy? Am I really losing what's left of my mind? I'm can't leave if I don't get answers. That's why I came in the first place. But look at me. I'm screwing everything up.' Jasmine sighed and felt tears well up behind her eyes but she would not allow herself to cry. 'I can't stay here forever. I HAVE to get my life back. I just have to.'

When she finished her thoughts, Jasmine felt an extreme drop in temperature and a chill wash over her body. It was such a sharp contrast that she shivered almost violently. Jasmine sat up and wrapped her arms around herself, wondering if perhaps the staff had turned off the heating in the mansion. The nights were usually chilly but this was much more than what she was used to.

Jasmine exhaled, trying to focus her vision and was surprised to see her breath. 'What the heck?'

Just then, Jasmine felt a presence near her. More specifically, behind her.

She rubbed her eyes and then whipped around, her eyes widening.

Jasmine saw a person wearing a black cloak with a hood covering their face. Judging from the way it clung to the person's body, it was a woman.

She had never seen this person before and in her confusion and fear of being under the influence of paopu, Jasmine immediately went on the offensive.

"Who are you?" She called, showing no sign of fear in her voice.

The figure was silent, a fact that secretly frightened Jasmine. Still, she would be damned if she let that person know how that fact. "Answer me!"

The cloaked figure reached for their hood and pulled it off their head. Once they revealed themselves, Jasmine gasped and began to tremble in fear and disbelief. Jet black hair framing her petite face, bright blue eyes and ghost-like pale skin…

Jasmine had seen this person before, on the tombstone outside of Vanitas' mansion but the person standing before her was possibly in her teens. Still, there was no denying who this individual was, no matter how much Jasmine wished it to be nothing more but a dream.

"Xion," Jasmine whispered into the air. "Is that you?" She already knew the answer to this question, but Jasmine prayed that there was a slim chance that she was wrong.

Xion was wordless and offered a rueful smile. She extended a gloved hand to Jasmine who simply stared at it in awe and disbelief.

"No…" Jasmine breathed, scurrying backwards. "I-It can't be you. You're…" she hesitated at the word, "…dead. There's no way…"

"Come on," Xion's voice was light as air and soothing. "I need to show you something." She stepped forward, eyes begging Jasmine to come with her. "You need to know the truth."

Jasmine narrowed down the current events to three possible options. The first: she was severely hallucinating. The second: she was dreaming. The third option (and the one she was least likely to believe and wanted to believe) was that she was actually being visited by the ghost of Vanitas' mother, Xion. Her logic wanted her to believe that she had passed out in the hallway having smoked too much, that perhaps she was just dreaming, having been just told the story of Vanitas' parents' demise not too long ago. But deep within Jasmine's heart, she knew that there was something else at work here. Something either magical or supernatural…

Jasmine pulled herself to her feet, her knees shaking from nerves. When she was finally stable, she looked to the teenage version of Xion and nodded.

"Let's go then." Xion took the lead and led Jasmine through the darkest, deepest part of the mansion: the south wing.

Vanitas had told her that the mansion was a bit of a maze. He'd mentioned before that many of the servants who lived there sometimes tool a wrong turn and became lost for hours. If it weren't for the surveillance cameras in the mansion, there was a slight chance that they could be lost for days. Vanitas allowed Jasmine to explore the mansion after he loosened the reigns, but he had forbid her from exploring the south wing because nine times out of ten, she would be lost.

And that was exactly where Xion was taking her.

Jasmine kept a fair distance between herself and the hallucination/dream/ghost of Xion but made sure that she never lost sight of her. Even though the south wing was well lit (as was the entire mansion at night), there were still many turns and corners and if Jasmine allowed herself to be distracted, she would be lost and no one would be able to find her until the morning.

The last thing she wanted to do was be lost in the mansion during this ungodly hour of the night still under the influence of paopu.

"Vanitas wasn't always like this," Xion said to Jasmine, taking a left turn. "He was always confident, had a bit of an ego, but he was never this angry."

Jasmine listened closely but found this hard to believe, given the scar she had in her back that only barely begun to heal. But still, with all the mysteries surrounding Vanitas, it wouldn't hurt to at least listen.

"Vanitas wasn't good at making friends," Xion continued. "He was just always very shy. When he and Sora were little, he wasn't good at interacting with others. Sora tried to include him when they would play together, but Vanitas struggled. He was only good with a few people but after his father and I died, he went into the care of his uncle and things only went from bad to absolute worse."

"And who was his uncle?" Jasmine asked, feeling somewhat stupid for asking a potentially nonexistent being a question to begin with.

"His uncle," Xion sighed. "His name was Xehanort though he earned the title Master Xehanort through his various sporting ventures. He was Vanitas' father's eldest brother by several years. Master Xehanort was brilliant, an expert strategist who oversaw several of the family businesses. He is also quite cunning, capable of almost anything."

Jasmine had been so engrossed in the story that she didn't realize that she came to the end of a long hallway with a giant piano sitting in front of a stainglass window. On their right was a large red door with several locks. It was clear to Jasmine that this room was supposed to be hidden and the contents of this room were to be kept locked away.

So it surprised Jasmine when Xion pushed the door and it opened with ease, creaking loudly against the silence of the mansion.

"Master Xehanort raised Vanitas in his own mansion on the other side of Hollow Bastion and left this place untouched for years after his brother died. It was only when Vanitas graduated from high school that he restored much of the mansion and made it livable. We have property on every island, but Vanitas' home was always Hollow Bastion," Xion explained.

Jasmine nearly choked when she realized where she was. "I'm on Hollow Bastion?!"

Xion nodded. "Yes. He wanted to take you to the safest place he knew of where he had the upper hand." Xion walked through the door, leaving Jasmine outside by herself. Only when Jasmine saw that a light had been turned on, did she dare enter the foreboding room. "This mansion is a fortress in its own right."

Jasmine initially blinked against the near-blinding lights of the room and once the shock wore off did she get a clear view. The room was an enormous study where the walls, furniture and paintings in the room were white, serving a stark contrast to the rest of the mansion that had a deep red theme. Dozens of boxes lay stacked against the walls with books scattered on top of the desk placed in front of a window.

Xion pointed to the books on the desk. "Those are journals. Everything that you need – your answers – are here."

Jasmine slowly headed to the desk and picked up one of the journals on top. It was a thick, navy journal with gold pages. After skimming through the first few pages, she realized that they belonged to Vanitas' father.

"The red one belonged to me," Xion told her.

Jasmine took note of this and then flipped through the others, realizing that the ones she came across belonged to Vanitas' parents. Then, one at the bottom of the pile caught her attention. Jasmine took the first two (most likely the most recent ones that either of his parents wrote in) and set them on the floor by her feet before reaching for a small blue one underneath the pile. Jasmine brushed off the dust and looked to Xion.

"That one belonged to Vanitas in his late teen years," Xion answered. "But you need to wait to leave the mansion before you open it."

Jasmine had already started opening the book and gave Xion an incredulous stare. "Why do I need to wait? No offense to you," Jasmine apologized quickly for being so sharp with the dead, "but Vanitas took damn near everything from me. I have a right to know if I'm ever going to get my freedom back."

Xion fell silent then and gave Jasmine a pitiful look. "I won't pretend like he's a perfect person…far from it as a matter of fact. He's harmed you." Xion made her way to Jasmine slowly, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. "I can see it in your face. All your pain... But as much as it hurts me to have to ask this of you, I beg you to find it in your heart to forgive Vanitas."

Jasmine's jaw clenched and she felt her hands shaking as she held Vanitas' journal. She hated the fact that she was dealing with Xion: the mother of the man who hurt her so deeply and shamelessly. Jasmine knew that Xion had nothing to do with Vanitas' current state of madness or his actions. Every single choice that Vanitas made, he made them for himself.

"I know I'm asking a great deal of you," Xion tapped her index finger against the top of the desk, "and I know that I have no right to do so. You've been through a hell most people can't and will never understand. But I need you to at least think: you didn't end up the way you are today without your own sort of tragedy. Neither did Vanitas. Monsters aren't born: they are created."

Jasmine pulled Vanitas' journal to her chest, finding herself unable to meet Xion's gaze. "Xion, why are you trying so hard to make me forgive Vanitas? I know you're his mother but you realize what he's done. I know that there are some missing pieces but…" Her voice trailed off, unable to find the words. "I just don't know if I can forgive him for all he's done; not only with me but with others as well."

When Jasmine looked up, Xion had both her and her late husband's journals on a desk and then pointed to the one in Jasmine's arms. "When you escape, make sure to take those with you. They'll help you get to where you need to be."

Jasmine picked up on something a while back and decided to address it. She hugged the journals close to her chest and turned to Xion. "You stated that this place was Vanitas' fortress and that he wanted me to be somewhere safe…just what is he keeping me safe from?"

Xion offered one more apologetic smile, a tear in her eye. "The very thing that destroyed him."

Jasmine, feeling a chill run down her spine upon the warning in that answer, blinked and saw that Xion had vanished into thin air without a trace.

Realizing that it would be foolish to call out to the girl, Jasmine decided to take a seat and go through the journals. After all, she had come here for answers and Xion had practically hand-delivered them to her. She needed to get more insight to Vanitas and what better way to do so than through the eyes of his parents.

Jasmine rested her head against the desk and spilled the books onto the floor, staring at them.

Jasmine had no idea how she'd came to this secret room (as she'd been absorbed in following this spirit through a dark, maze-like mansion) and she figured that Vanitas must asleep by now. The staff of the mansion were most likely knocked out too, even Stella who worked into the late hours doing lord knows what. Jasmine was on her own until the morning until it would be light out and she could try and make her way through the mansion.

She reached for Xion's journal first and turned to the first page. "I guess I could start reading then."

* * *

><p>When Vanitas awoke, he sprang to life. He scratched his head, his spikes in a wilder mess than usual. Yawning, he stretched his arms to the ceiling and then looked for Jasmine.<p>

"Jasmine?" He called, hopping out of bed lazily. Vanitas paced his massive bedroom and was unable to find her. "Where did she go?" He asked aloud.

Before Vanitas went out to search for Jasmine, he went into the drawer of his nightstand and took out a bottle of pills. Dumping the last one into the palm of his hand, he reminded himself to have Stella order more of his medication.

Vanitas tossed the pill into this mouth and dry-swallowed it, grimacing at its taste. It was terrible, but he needed his medicine now more than ever with Jasmine living in the mansion with him.

When Vanitas went to the door, he opened it to find both Stella and Saix (both fully dressed) waiting for him. Immediately Vanitas knew that something was wrong and his eyes narrowed sharply.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently, already knowing that bad news was to come. From the looks of his two employees, they had been up for quite some time and stress painted Stella's face.

"We can't find Jasmine," Stella explained reluctantly.

Vanitas' eyes widened. "She isn't in her room?"

"No, Sir," Saix replied. "Stella had planned to wake Jasmine up for the manicure and pedicure you booked for her this morning only to find that she wasn't in her there. We checked the north wing and east wing as well as security footage. It appears as though last night she left your room and went wandering through the mansion."

"What about the north wing? The west wing?"

Stella shook her head. "No luck. We searched this wing too."

Vanitas' eyes widened with shock and fear when he realized what Stella had been hinting at. He immediately balled his fists and shouted. "She's in the _south_ wing? For how long?"

Saix stepped in front of Stella, almost as if to protect her from Vanitas' rage. "Footage shows that she left your room at around three in the morning. We last saw her turning into the south wing but strangely, the video cut out and we have nothing else after she disappeared."

Vanitas had installed state of the art security at the mansion. With his latest adventures with SHINRA as well as his kidnapping charge from over a year ago, he needed to know what was going on in the mansion at all times. For it to have cut out like it did was disturbing to say the least.

Wasting no time, Vanitas pushed past both Stella and Saix, sprinting to the south wing.

Having lived in the mansion for a large portion of his life, Vanitas knew all the twists and turns by heart. If she had truly been as wasted last night as he had been then there was no way that she could have gotten that far.

After ten minutes of searching for Jasmine, Vanitas took a break and leaned against the banister. A staff member was walking down the stairs and Vanitas shouted to her to get her attention.

"Call Saix and have him check the security footage one more time," he ordered.

The young woman bowed stiffly before scurrying off to carry out her orders. Once she was gone, Vanitas tried to keep calm by steadying his breathing.

'She couldn't have gotten far,' he reasoned. 'She's around here somewhere.'

Suddenly, an idea came to Vanitas and he realized that there was one area of the south wing that he hadn't checked. A new sense of urgency took hold of Vanitas and he ran off down the hall to the darkest, most isolated part of the south wing that no one (not even the staff) went off to.

Vanitas made his turns and ran with the speed of an athlete, fearing that she'd ended up where he thought she might have.

Vanitas skidded to a stop and his heart skipped a beat when he finally found Jasmine. She lay in a hallway near long forgotten portraits of his family with old vases his mother used to collect. Jasmine was slumped against the wall in a heap, shaking violently with the unmistakable sound of sobs escaping her lips.

"Jasmine!" Vanitas cried out.

The girl looked up, eyes filled with tears reflecting something he'd been close to seeing: insanity and panic.

Vanitas immediately ran to her side and she collapsed to the floor, her body shaking with her sobs. He dropped to his knees, a fear unlike any other taking hold of him. He tried to pull her to her knees and strongly took her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"What happened, Jasmine?" He asked, almost in a bit of panic himself.

Jasmine stared at Vanitas in a way that she never had before. Her lips trembled and she raised a hand, pointing to him. "I-I saw Xion! And she was here! S-She was really here!"

Vanitas' face instantly paled at what he'd just heard. "My mom? What are you talking about?"

"She came to visit me," Jasmine sputtered out in a jumbled mess. "She told me how you used to be!"

Vanitas immediately felt an unnatural chill fill the air and shivered. He pulled Jasmine even closer and tried to calm the hysterical girl down. Judging from her bloodshot eyes and bizarre speech patterns, she was still slightly under the influence of the paopu or just coming down. However, something must have spooked her to have triggered this sort of panic.

"We walked," Jasmine looked around the area as if she were looking for something, "and she told me things! And some of it makes sense now." She pushed herself away from Vanitas and held her head in her hands, knees up high.

Vanitas crawled slowly to Jasmine so that he wouldn't startle her further. "Listen to me," his voice was smooth and slowly, "Jasmine, my mother is dead. There is NO way that she was able to talk to you. She's been dead for years."

"But I SAW her!" Jasmine rebelled. "She was so pretty! She had dark hair, pale skin, she was short…" Just then Jasmine broke out into a fresh set of tears. "And she was so kind and she loved you so much! She even asked me to forgive you!"

Vanitas stared at her incredulously, unable to believe what Jasmine was telling him. A man like him that relied on basic logic never believed in ghosts, especially at his current age. Surely Jasmine was just hallucinating…

"Vanitas," her voice quivered and she scooted farther away from him. "I can't do it! I just can't! I don't know if I can forgive you…but," she sniffed, "I know he hurt you badly but I can't forget what you've done to me! I just don't know anything anymore, Vanitas!"

Before Jasmine fell to pieces on the carpet, Vanitas caught her and pulled her into his embrace where she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. He held onto Jasmine so tightly, almost as if he were afraid to let her go.

"I can't be here anymore," Jasmine wailed. "I can't be in this place anymore! This place is haunted! I know it! I can't take it anymore!"

Vanitas shouted for help as Jasmine cried. He listened as she screamed and held on tighter as she thrashed about, keeping her in place as best he could.

"No," he said in a hushed voice that reflected deep sadness. "You're all I have left, Jasmine. You are all I have left. You have to calm down."

Perhaps it was the tone of Vanitas' voice or maybe it was Jasmine being up all night, but soon after her last tirade Jasmine's sobs began to cease. The tears continued to flow but Jasmine (most likely completely tired after her outbursts) lay still in Vanitas' arms with her bright hazel eyes glued to the floor, lifeless.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, Saix and Stella with a few of the staff of the house found the pair.

"What happened?" Stella asked, slightly startled by sight before her.

Vanitas sighed heavily. After repositioning himself and Jasmine, he scooped her into his arms and rose to his feet, carrying the girl who seemed to be lost in another world. "She ended up here last night. I think she was hallucinating. She needs rest."

Vanitas handed Jasmine off to Saix who held the girl gently. "See that she gets taken to her room and that she gets plenty of rest. I need her door locked for the day. I don't want her getting lost again."

"Understood, Sir." Not needing to be told again, Saix instructed the two maids that accompanied him and they made their way to Jasmine's room.

Stella and Vanitas stayed behind with the young woman asking what had transpired.

"She claims she saw my mother," Vanitas explained, his face every bit of calm and unaffected. "I found her on the floor crying. I've never seen her like that before."

Stella pursed her lips, the wheels in her head turning.

"I'm starting to wonder if being here is starting to take a toll on her sanity. There's no such thing as ghosts."

"She seemed to think otherwise," Vanitas sighed.

"I'll visit her tonight and see if she's calmed down," Stella decided. "I'm sure she was startled when she got lost and just started hallucinating."

With that Stella took her leave with Vanitas trailing behind her. As ludicrous as the idea sounded, Vanitas had to admit that the moment he stepped into the hallway in that he found Jasmine he couldn't deny that there was definitely a presence in the area that didn't belong to Jasmine. He didn't believe in ghosts himself. He believed that sort of thing for children and adults who didn't know any better.

Another chill hit Vanitas as soon as he left the hallway. Against his better judgment, Vanitas glanced over his shoulder just to make sure he was alone.

Upon finding nothing, he left wordlessly, unable to hear the distinct slamming of the door to his parent's old, secret study behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I know, a quick update! I've been working on these two chapters for a while now. I originally intended for this to be one chapter however I figured that it would be best to split it up. Do you guys think that Xion was really there? That Jasmine was simply hallucinating? After all she was smoking before she stumbled out of Vanitas' room.

I can't give the answers now but please let me know what you guys think. I know this chapter was definitely different but I was just trying to toy with an idea. Plus I'm rather fond of Xion and thought that this would be an interesting twist.


	44. Chapter 44: His Sanity

'I can't go back. Not now anyway,' Jasmine mused, staring listlessly out of the giant window overlooking Vanitas' family garden. After the bizarre incident with Xion (which led to Jasmine being locked up in her room for two days) she had finally been allowed to wander the castle again. This time however, there was a guard posted by the entrance to the south wing. His purpose: to make sure that Jasmine didn't end up there again.

Once Jasmine regained her senses, life within the mansion seemed to shift. Vanitas was home every day working from his office (presumably to keep an eye on Jasmine) without fail. At dinner time he was there as per the norm but their conversations were virtually nonexistent. Well, more nonexistent than they were in the past anyway.

He made various attempts at small talk with her but none of the questions were open ended, leading to the ultimate silence that followed Jasmine's response.

"_How was dinner?"_

"_Did you sleep well?"_

"_Would you like to watch TV?"_

Jasmine was never one for chatter with Vanitas in the first place. Despite knowing that Vanitas was now somewhat normal because of the Stella's treatment, Jasmine still harbored feelings of anger towards him. However, she knew that something within him had changed since her meltdown due to Xion's appearance and the influence of paopu. Vanitas watched her much closer now and he always stared at her as if he were, dare she say it, afraid that she'd have another episode like the one she'd had days ago.

If Jasmine hadn't of known any better, she would say that he was genuinely concerned about her well-being and mental state.

There was something so very strange and almost intimate about the way he held her as she fell apart; something so very unnerving about how devastated he looked when she lay in his arms sobbing as if the world were ending. As if _she_ was ending.

As if _his world_ was ending…

Once Jasmine finished reading the journals of both Vanitas' mother and father, she had gained new insight on Vanitas' life. Jasmine no longer knew the man she was fighting against. Even though he was still very much an enemy to her, she now had a better grasp on why he is the way he is.

Before she left (or rather crawled) from the study that night, Jasmine – in her near fit of insanity – ripped out several pages of Vanitas' old journal and stuffed them down her clothes to read later. There was no telling when she would get a chance to visit the room again or if she'd even have a chance at all and so she tore at least ten pages (a few from the beginning, several from the middle and one at the end) and made sure that they made it back to her room with her.

'But why did I break down then?' Jasmine asked herself, watching her breath fog up the window. 'Why was I so upset? Do I pity him? Do I feel sorry for him? Vanitas is my enemy. He took away my home, my family, my friends,' Jasmine felt a knot in her throat as the words crossed her mind, 'he took Riku away from me. My life…gone. I can't go back to that old way of living even if I wanted to.'

Feeling helpless for the first time since she'd been at the mansion, Jasmine balled up her fist and banged it against the glass with so much force that she questioned why it did not shatter.

"Miss Valentine. What are you doing?"

Jasmine turned around to see Saix standing a few feet behind her with a book tucked under one arm. He stared at her with his usual hardened expression, but there was a slight hint of curiosity in his amber/orange eyes.

"Oh. It's you," Jasmine said, immediately raising her guard. While she had never personally fought Saix, there was something about the blue-haired man that just seemed ever so slightly off about him. He had this look in his eyes, something cold, unforgiving, and ruthless. Saix was always calm around her, especially during her stay in the mansion, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a façade and that really he was a wild animal waiting for the right moment to go berserk.

"Vanitas would like to see you," Saix told her simply. "He requests your presence in the study."

"What does he want now?"

"He wishes to see how you are doing. After all, you were the one found lying on the floor sobbing uncontrollably, screaming that you'd seen the ghost of his deceased mother."

Jasmine sucked her teeth in. To this day she still had no idea whether she had been dreaming, hallucinating, or had actually been visited by Xion. While a great part of her wanted to believe that she had simply been sleep walking (which would make sense given that the security footage showed her walking by herself through the mansion), there was something in the air that made her believe otherwise.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Jasmine asked Saix openly.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering what spurred on this question.

"I don't have an opinion on the incident," he stated bluntly.

Jasmine glared at him. "Liar," she accused. "You think I'm going insane." Jasmine had lost it that morning but in her madness she had gotten a look at Saix's face. The man stared at her with pity as if she were a sick animal that did not know any better. Also, she spotted a bit of surprise in his expression, something she had never seen before. "You're probably wondering why I was such a wreck."

Saix smirked and walked away (no doubt to Vanitas' office) and Jasmine followed behind him. "You're right, Miss Valentine. I should know that I can't fool someone like you who is trained to see through lies and deceit." Saix ascended the staircase and quickened his pace, Jasmine making sure to match it. "You came apart for the man you supposedly hate and letting him see your weakness. It makes me wonder if you're actually starting to develop feelings for Vanitas."

Jasmine scoffed. "Far from it."

"Which sets up my next question," Saix whipped around so fast that Jasmine had to stop herself before she bumped into Saix, "what was it that made you weep for him? A soldier such as yourself is always on her guard and for you to have had such a dramatic breakdown…well, you must have been quite startled."

Jasmine had learned far more than she bargained for when she read through Vanitas' parents' journals. In those few hours of reading, she'd learned far more about his family than she had with all her field work. But the truth (as she'd secretly expected) was quite overwhelming and had thrown everything off balance. She'd suddenly felt a shift in the air and now she no longer recognized who her true enemies were.

Still, Jasmine refused to let Saix know that she'd gained new information. A sort of advantage that she didn't have previously…

An advantage that she would soon test out.

"It's as simple as a hallucination." Jasmine continued on to Vanitas' study with Saix in tow. "I saw things that weren't there and it freaked me out. There's nothing more to it."

Once the pair made it to Vanitas' study, Saix knocked on the door. Within a few seconds the door opened and they saw Vanitas (dressed rather casually in a pair of pajama bottoms and a white tee shirt. He was just finishing a phone call and ushered the two inside.

"I'll be there to check on things later this evening," Vanitas said, finishing his conversation then and there.

"Business?" Saix asked simply, watching Jasmine closely. He closed the door as soon as Jasmine was inside, making sure that he then placed himself between Jasmine and Vanitas. With the girl being as dangerous as she was, Saix made sure to stand by in case she decided to attack Vanitas as she had done numerous times before.

"Yes," Vanitas returned to the seat at his desk, leaning back whist placing his feet on the edge of the table. "You can leave, Saix. Jasmine and I need to have a talk."

Saix never took his eyes away from Jasmine, who seemed to be off in her own world. "Vanitas, are you sure that's wise?"

Vanitas frowned. "It isn't a request. It's an order. We have something very important to discuss. I'll meet with you later on this evening. You are dismissed."

Jasmine snickered, watching as Saix bowed to Vanitas before leaving without another word. Once the door clicked (no doubt locking the two of them inside), Vanitas turned his attention to Jasmine.

"So are we going to talk about what happened, or what?"

Jasmine crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Vanitas defiantly, refusing to say a word.

"I just don't understand," Vanitas pulled his hair out of his face momentarily before allowing his spikes to bounce back into place. "You still won't speak to me."

"That's because I don't owe you anything," Jasmine fired back sharply. "You know," she licked her lips and began to approach Vanitas, taking a place right behind him as he sat in his chair. Placing her hands on top of the leather seat, she tapped her fingers rhythmically against it. "I don't know what it will take to get you to understand – but then again you probably won't no matter what I say or do." Jasmine leaned forward so that her face was close enough to his ear. "You have taken everything away from me. My life and my home are gone thanks to you."

Vanitas spun around in his chair quickly and snatched one of her hands out the air. Gripping her wrist tightly, he tugged her forward. She squirmed against his grasp but Vanitas held her tightly.

"Then if you lost it all, why are you still hanging on so tightly to those memories?"

Jasmine froze then, looking as if she had been slapped clear across her face.

"Believe it or not Jasmine, I'm not the only monster out there. I told you that I did not kill your parents and I meant it, even if you don't believe me. But that's beside the point," he rose up from his chair but kept the grip on Jasmine's wrist tight, "you're still clinging to the past. You're fighting hard in the hopes that you can restore what's left of your life – even though you swear that I've taken everything away from you. So tell me, what can you go back to, huh?"

Jasmine's jaw clenched, feeling her rage well up within her again. "I can have my freedom and not have to worry about you stalking me to the ends of the earth."

"You're in SOLDIER," Vanitas pointed out, staring directly into her eyes. "Do you really think that you can just quit? You serve that organization and a person with your particular skillset? They have no plans to let you go."

"They aren't holding me prisoner, you are," Jasmine argued. She finally pulled away from Vanitas and backed up. "Whether you believe me or not, I know I saw Xion and she told me a few things about you."

Vanitas sighed and rubbed his temples. "Jasmine, you didn't see my mother."

Right then, Jasmine knew she struck a nerve. It was clear by the slightly pained expression in his face when she said "Xion".

"You don't know what I saw," Jasmine argued. "In fact, you can't prove anything. She told me to find it in my heart to forgive you and you know what?"

Vanitas paused, shaking his head to say "no".

"I might just be able to do so," she finished, sending Vanitas into complete and utter shock.

He was silent, unable to comprehend what she had just told him. So quiet in fact, that the only that could be heard was the sound of their heavy and uneven breathing.

"But I can't," she deadpanned. "Because you," Jasmine pointed an accusing finger in his face, "refuse to acknowledge that what you did to me was wrong. Because of you, I almost died. When I say that you nearly stole everything away from me, I mean literally _everything,_ Vanitas. What about this don't you understand?"

Jasmine closed her eyes and gazed out the window overlooking Vanitas' massive garden. From his study, she could see the giant tree where his parents lay to rest. Jasmine said a prayer for them silently, thanking Xion for the knowledge she bestowed upon her.

"I don't know how you can envision the two of us living happily ever after in this circus you created. There is NO WAY that this is going to end well. What did you expect to happen with kidnapping me, huh? Something from out of a Disney movie? I just – " Jasmine groaned and balled her fists, digging her hands in her hair before grabbing her black and silver streaked locks at the root.

"This is for your own good," Vanitas said simply, "whether you believe it or not."

Jasmine, feeling claustrophobic, began shaking her head fervently, squeezing her eyes tight and backing away from the window. "No. No. I have to get out of here. I have to leave the mansion," she repeated numerous times.

Vanitas stood up and approached Jasmine, stopping her by roughly gripping her shoulders. "I'm not letting you leave, Jasmine. That's out of the question."

"Did your uncle teach you to be a control freak?" She shouted, her eyes snapping open wide. "Were you ALWAYS like this? What makes you think that I can't find a way out of here? I am going to lose the rest of my sanity if I stay!"

Vanitas' grip on her tightened and his eyes shined with a sense of urgency, as if they were begging for her to listen. "Listen to me. You cannot leave, Jasmine."

Jasmine pushed herself away from Vanitas and ran around the desk, making sure to put space between the two of them. "Is that how you got this way? Were you locked up too? I'll turn into you if I don't get out!"

"Stop it!" Vanitas shouted, making a pass for Jasmine but missing her entirely. "Jasmine, you are safer here than anywhere else right now."

"With you?" She shouted, clearly appalled by Vanitas' statement. "You tried to kill me!"

Vanitas jumped over the table and caught up with Jasmine, throwing her off guard. He tried to snatch her but she clawed at his arm, immediately tearing his skin. Reeling back, Vanitas began to chase Jasmine as she ran for the door. Before Jasmine could reach the doorknob, Vanitas grabbed the back of her shirt and the two went tumbling to the floor with Jasmine thrashing about.

The two fought with most of the resistance coming from Jasmine while Vanitas simply wanted to restrain her. Eventually Jasmine ended up on her knees with Vanitas wrapping his strong arms around her from behind, pinning her to the carpet.

Jasmine continued to thrash and fight, albeit half-heartedly, and eventually began to slow down. Once she did, she dropped her head to the floor and fell silent with Vanitas not loosening his grip even the slightest. Holding tight, Vanitas leaned forward so that his chin was on her shoulder.

"If there's one thing you need to know it's this: I have never wanted you dead. Never. And that's never going to change."

Vanitas' voice was so soft and gentle then, softer than even the night when he found Jasmine in the hallway, that it sent a chill through her entire body. Jasmine froze but her lips trembled. Not out of fear and not for tears, but for a reason she had yet understood herself.

"I know that you don't want to be here. I'm not stupid or delusional enough to believe that anymore. And I know that we've clashed in the past and our history isn't so pretty, but you have to believe me when I say that I'd never wish for your death. That's why you're here in the first place. Think: I didn't kill your parents so in theory their killer is still out there, correct? I JUST told you that I'm trying to keep you alive. Put the pieces together."

Jasmine buried her face into the carpet to keep Vanitas from seeing her expression. As much as it pained her to admit it, Jasmine knew that Vanitas was now telling the truth. Sure he may have been keeping several important details to himself but regardless he was still being honest. In her training, Jasmine had been taught to figure out when someone was being less than truthful. So far, she had always been able to tell apart the liars from those who were telling the truth which was part of the reason why she served as intelligence on her team beside Ignis.

And no matter how much she searched for a lie, Jasmine couldn't find one with Vanitas at this time.

"Then who are you protecting me from?" Jasmine lifted her head and turned around, surprised that her face was so close to Vanitas'.

"Well I'm sure you've probably ticked off a lot of people in SHINRA," he joked lightly. "So let's just say there are monsters anywhere, some scarier than others."

"My partner and I have protected each other just fine. What makes you so sure that you can do a better job? I don't need you."

"I'm just being cautious," Vanitas answered simply. "And I've avoided you for a whole year."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, annoyed by the fact that Vanitas still had a tight grip on her. "If I wanted to find you, I could have. I knew you would come to me eventually. You were the one who ran away."

Vanitas did something then, something that Jasmine had never seen before. In that instant Vanitas laughed and smiled genuinely. She drew in her breath, startled by how much he looked like Sora and how handsome and peaceful his expression was. "I guess you were right. I was the runaway here."

She couldn't stand it any longer. Jasmine pulled herself from Vanitas' grasp when he let his guard down and sat on the floor in front of him. Adjusting her sweater, she was less than surprised to see that it was raining. It seemed to rain almost every day that she was here at the mansion.

"I can't deal with this," Jasmine held her palm up and shook her head. "I just can't with the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde routine. It's driving me crazy." She pulled herself to her feet while Vanitas remained on the floor. "I'm going to my room. Are we done here?"

Vanitas waved. "You can go. Don't forget to come down for dinner."

Jasmine grumbled and left immediately, slamming the door behind her.

"Still stubborn," he laughed. "But I love her for it."

* * *

><p>"Did they finish dinner?" Saix asked Stella as he entered the kitchen later on in the evening.<p>

Stella, who was finishing off her meal, nodded. "They went their separate ways an hour ago. I'm sure Miss Valentine is in bed now."

Saix stood across from Stella at the eating area, his eyes wandering to the notepad the blonde kept on her right. "Any changes in his behavior?"

"No," she replied, glancing at her notes, "he's been fairly consistent with the regime I've put him on and despite all the…" Stella carefully chose her words, "_surprises_ we've had with Miss Valentine he's kept his composure better than I expected he would."

"He doesn't want to revert back to his madman state," Saix reasoned. "He wants so badly for that girl to love him."

Stella sighed heavily and pushed her plate away.

Saix was one hundred percent correct.

The only reason why Vanitas had decided to start taking medication for his "issues" was because of Jasmine. If she weren't at the mansion, the chances of him taking Stella's advice (advice she'd been giving him for near of a year and a half) would be slim to none.

Stella completely understood why Jasmine wanted nothing to do with Vanitas. She may have been an employee but she was no fool. She knew all about their past. In fact, she often wondered why she had decided to seek employment with the ruthless, raven-haired, SHINRA head. But with her knowing more than even Jasmine, there was no way Stella could turn down the opportunity even if it meant going against a girl who had her world taken from her.

"I still think it's an obsession," Saix stated bluntly. "He's been chasing this girl for years and she rejects him at every turn. Yet he still hopes to one day win her over. Humans are such emotional creatures. So hopeful even when there is none. It's strange."

"You say that as if you're not human yourself, Saix," Stella pointed out. "I guess your logic and reasoning trumps everything after all."

"I prefer to see things as they are. Daydreaming will get you nowhere."

Stella could see why Vanitas appointed Saix as his right-hand. The blue haired gentleman was logical, calculated and able to see things that most missed or glossed over. In their line of work, mistakes could end lives and so Vanitas needed someone to take note of every single detail, especially while Jasmine was around.

"I don't trust the Miss Valentine," Saix told her.

"Technically she is the enemy. She's worked opposite of SHINRA for some time. It makes sense as to why you would feel that way," Stella reasoned matter-of-factly. "Miss Valentine is dangerous for being such a new addition to SOLDIER. You'd be a fool to not be on your guard."

"I think she's changing him." The "him" was a direct reference to Vanitas.

Stella picked up her pen and began scribbling down her notes. "She isn't changing him. The medication is just reverting him back to the way he was before Master Xehanort got to him. And if you remember correctly, Vanitas has had feelings for Jasmine for years… long before they met while she was in high school."

"He can't honestly expect for her to remain here forever," Saix shook his head disapprovingly. "Even if he thinks he's improving I don't see Miss Valentine electing to live here for the remainder of her days."

"Vanitas is trying to keep her safe so that way Master Xehanort can't get to her. She has no idea what awaits her on the other side of these walls should _he _catch her," Stella put her pen down and met Saix's gaze. "In addition to that, Jasmine isn't ready for the truth about her past. Vanitas is still taking great care to keep that hidden for now."

"She's no fool. I'm sure she suspects something. After all, Vanitas has dropped more than enough hints for her to start to put the pieces together."

"Very true," Stella sighed. "It's strange how one event can completely change the course of history."

Saix was puzzled. "In what way?"

"I honestly believe that if Vanitas' parents weren't dead, Jasmine and he would be together. And the worst part is that Vanitas knows this."

Saix's eyes widened with a newfound realization. "Is that why you've prescribed antidepressants for him?"

She nodded. "Right." Stella hopped off the stool and gathered her things. "Granted he is still the same cutthroat business man he always was, but he has found peace. Why? Because Jasmine is back in his life. It may not be the same as it was a long time ago but it's something he can cling to. He said "you're all I have left" to her. Isn't it obvious?"

Saix awaited Stella's answer.

"It started out as obsession when they had their massive blowout years ago but beneath all that is this psychological need for Jasmine that developed when he was younger."

"What do you mean? What happened when he was younger?"

Stella shook her head. "I'll explain that to you another day. But the thing is, with time Vanitas has realized that despite their problems, her very existence is helping him carry on, even after the trauma that he suffered in the past. In essence, Jasmine is the key to the sanity that Vanitas has left. So in theory, if she were to die…"

"Then Vanitas would lose what's left of his sanity. That's why he is locking her away."

"So you are right, Saix. There is real affection but I also think he's subconsciously protecting his very being."

Saix took in the information, admittedly surprised that Vanitas' history with Miss Valentine ran so deep. Plus, there was much, much more to the story and Saix was rather curious and anxious to piece the rest of it together himself.

"So Vanitas' very being lies in the hands of Miss Valentine and her actions?"

Stella nodded solemnly.

"My my," Saix went on his way then, musing over the thought. "I'll be paying close attention to the girl. It seems like she really does hold all the cards after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Whew this chapter took a while. To be honest I'm still struggling on how to end this story but thank goodness I had way more ground to cover in terms of information before I shut this one down. As usual, I would like to thank you all for your support.

For those who reviewed **Chapter 42**:

Platform934: Yeah. For Stella this is honestly a job. She really isn't meant to be a villain. She's just stuck because of her position. An unfortunate enemy much like she is (supposed) to be in Final Fantasy XV.

Guest: I agree with you whole-heartedly. I've been waiting since the first story (and could only start introducing these elements in the end of the sequel) to really start putting forth the truth. I can promise you this though, you will see Jasmine and Riku soon. It's funny actually. When I think of the two of them together I strain myself given their extremely rocky history. But they will interact in the near future.

Meyoume: Yeah. To be quite honest, Stella has more of a hero role in this than most would think.

hopefuldreamer1991: Yup! She's his personal doctor!

Skeleus: I'm glad. I wanted a very simple explanation on Stella's place within Vanitas' group.

**For Chapter 43**:

animechick247: Yup! Two chapters. I was originally going to make it all one chapter but I needed a bit of a pause. But the question remains: did Jasmine really see the ghost or was the hallucination a product of the paopu? I can't answer your questions just yet but I sincerely hope you liked this chapter!

Platform934: The main villain is Master Xehanort. I can't wait till he can finally make an appearance in the story. As for Xion I feel terrible for her as well. But this isn't the end of her either.

SakuraGemini: I'm happy that I could make you feel for the story. Really. I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I took a risk but I'm glad that others and yourself are responding well to it. I've wanted to really dig into Vanitas for a while. There's really so much to him, something tragic and I'm glad that I have the opportunity to explore it.

Sookdeo: For once, Jasmine actually didn't have to go through utter hell to get something accomplished lol. Nope. I'm not the least bit for kosher right now. I want things to continue to escalate until the end of the story. I'm still deciding on how I want it to end as well. Either it'll be on a cliffhanger or…well I'll just keep it secret for now. As for Jasmine's breakdown, I still have yet to reveal all of what she read. Plus I still never revealed what Jasmine's father said right before he died so *spoiler* there's a slight chance that the two could be related. I'm going to keep toying with Jasmine and Vanitas right now. Haha the last paragraph…I might touch upon that soon. Seeing as Jasmine is trapped in Vanitas' mansion (and given the background of it from my own personal knowledge) I really want it to have that "haunted house" feel without being explicit.

OmraxXV: Glad you liked the chapter! When Xehanort comes in, it'll be with a bang. That much I can promise you. And no, you didn't misread it. At the end of that chapter where Jasmine was screaming that she saw a ghost, the door was supposed to close like that. Now I can't tell you how the door closed (whether it was by a living being, spirit, or even the wind – which is always an option because the mansion has windows in every room) but I will tell you that things will escalate. And unfortunately Xion is very much dead. Neither her or her husband are alive.

Guest: Vanitas off his pills is definitely a big no-no right now. As for Jasmine's demon, she's still there but something happened to Jasmine in that room. When she is faced with extreme tragedy or trauma, there's a shift from within.

Meyoume: I feel bad for Xion. Writing her is definitely one of the most challenging parts of this story, especially since I plan to have her involved more. Maybe her, her husband and Vanitas will be reunited in the end but whether that happens is still up in the air.

hopefuldreamer1991: In the grand scheme of things (in relation to the past of the characters) Xion is the ONLY one with all the answers which makes her arguably one of the most important characters of this story. I can't wait until I can reveal Jasmine's connection to Vanitas' family. You all have no idea how much I just want to blurt it out and tell you the secret.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'm going to get started on the next chapter right now and finally finish tinkering with the ending. All I can say is that this is the calm before the storm.

Please let me know what you think and take care everyone!


	45. Chapter 45: His Perfect Dream

'I can feel a shift,' Jasmine mused as she stood in front of Vanitas' parent's graves. She braved the freezing cold weather and heavy rain early in the morning so that she could move around the mansion without having to worry about being under Vanitas' protective gaze. Something about this day felt off, as if the energy had changed dramatically and she wanted nothing more than to have time to herself.

Jasmine held the umbrella close to her body to avoid being soaked by the rainfall. Shivering slightly, she was thankful for the many coats that Vanitas had given her. Normally she was fine in the cold – having come from Twilight Town – but Hollow Bastion proved to be unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

"I wish you were here," Jasmine said sadly, looking in the direction of Xion's grave. "I need answers, _badly. _ And you're the only one here who wants to give them to me. I came here to piece together Vanitas as a whole, but I've got more questions now than when I started."

As she expected, silence was her response.

Jasmine clicked the heels of her boots together and her lips drew into a tight frown. "You," this was directed to Xion, "you gave me all the information about your final days and some insight into Vanitas' life but what am I supposed to do with that? Am I supposed to continue to feel sorry for him? Even with all that he's done?"

No answer.

Jasmine felt incredibly stupid for asking these questions, especially knowing that the person they were directed to was not of the living. However, after her visit with Xion herself, Jasmine realized that it wouldn't hurt her to at least vocalize her questions and thoughts.

At the very least it would help protect what was left of her sanity.

"It's clear that Vanitas' uncle, Master Xehanort, is the one who turned Vanitas into this monster. Though the details of their relationship remains unknown, I do know that he would have turned out much differently if you and your husband were still alive. And I know that he was a child when you left him…" Jasmine shivered violently, shutting her eyes in an attempt to focus on something else to take her mind off the cold.

"What do you want me to do?" Jasmine asked, clearly torn. "Do you want me to _help_ Vanitas?"

With everything that happened from her moving to the Destiny Islands till this point, Jasmine realized that there was a reason for all that had happened. She wasn't one to believe in coincidences. No. Jasmine knew that her story was playing out and that she had a specific reason for being in this particular place. She just needed a bit of direction in how to proceed.

"Who is he protecting me from?" Jasmine whispered, a non-weather related chill running down her spine.

One thing was clear in Vanitas' cryptic words: although he captured her for his own personal reasons, he was hiding her away from something that he thought she may not be able to handle. Jasmine's immediate guess was that she was being hidden from the men who had murdered her parents. But something about the whole situation seemed a great deal more urgent.

Vanitas was well-aware of the fact that Jasmine worked for SOLDIER and that she worked with some of the best agents of the newer generation. But for him, it seemed like it wasn't enough.

In the back of Jasmine's mind, something that she never spoke out loud, she wondered if the one tracking her down was Master Xehanort himself.

"What are you doing out here?"

Jasmine nearly jumped out of her skin (cursing herself for allowing herself to be snuck up on in the first place) and whirled around to see Stella standing behind her with an umbrella in hand.

"It's not even six in the morning," the blonde continued. "Why aren't you in bed sleeping?"

Jasmine erased her thoughts and gave Stella an unreadable expression. "I was feeling suffocated, you know? Being held hostage in a mansion for several weeks tends to do that to a person."

Sensing Jasmine's displeasure, Stella offered her an apologetic smile. "You should get inside before you catch a cold. The winters here are brutal. I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed later on in the week."

Jasmine remained silent, trying her best to put together the pieces of Stella as well. The blonde girl was so sweet and it was clear that she felt sorry for Jasmine. But due to the nature of their jobs Jasmine couldn't allow herself to drop her guard around Stella. She always had to be on her toes because at a moment's notice they might end up fighting one another.

It was a shame. Jasmine had questioned once whether a friendship between her and Stella could be possible.

Jasmine simply sighed and shook her head. "You're right." She started off past Stella. "Dying of a cold on Vanitas' mansion would be a highly anticlimactic ending. Don't you think?"

Stella chuckled at Jasmine's dry humor. "Very. Besides, you may want to rest up. You'll be busy this evening."

"Doing what?" Jasmine's stomach knotted up. She knew something was coming.

"You don't know what day it is?"

"I didn't think they had calendars in hell. Vanitas made sure of that. I haven't been keeping up with dates," she replied dryly. Although, when she thought about it, Jasmine was fairly sure that it was at least.

"It's Valentine's Day," Stella announced.

'Shit,' Jasmine cursed.

"He's got a special evening planned. He's been preparing for this since you've arrived."

Jasmine walked on while Stella trailed behind her. "Damn. I already have a date with my bed this tonight. Besides, I didn't realize they celebrated Valentine's Day in hell. Warn me about it next year when I'm available."

"You're not getting out of this, Jasmine," Stella told her sternly. "Vanitas is looking forward to the evening. Don't do anything to rattle him."

Upon hearing Stella's warning, Jasmine whirled around to face Stella, her face a mask of pure anger. "I think _he_ should be the one to be worried about rattling me. Vanitas is already walking on thin ice. In case you forgot, I didn't ask to be here. I've been kidnapped…a_ second _time. I don't know how many times we have to go through this. I'm not his girlfriend. I'm not his friend. I don't even like him. What about this is so hard for you to grasp?"

"Trust me," Stella said gently, "I realize the position you've been put in. I understand that completely. But you and I both know that the man you met a while back isn't the same one greeting you every day. He's different. He's starting to revert back to his old self. You can't just keep acting like he's going to hurt you at a moment's notice."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes. "Clearly you don't understand our relationship."

"You'd be surprised," Stella's smile returned and she brushed past Jasmine. "I know more about your relationship with Vanitas than you could imagine." She stopped when she was a few paces ahead of her. "Look: I know you want answers. That's clear. But you're dealing with a different Vanitas here. You're in SOLDIER so I know you know how to adapt to different situations to get what you want. Fighting Vanitas isn't going to get you anywhere. Maybe you should change up your game to get what you want. After all, you are Vanitas' weakness."

Watching Stella disappear down the path into the garden, Jasmine couldn't help but smile as the mysterious blonde vanished. As she had thought, Stella could partially understand Jasmine's ultimate frustration with being left in the dark even though it was quite hard to miss. But Stella hadn't just entertained a conversation with Jasmine. In fact, she had actually given her a legitimate clue on how to get what she wanted all along.

Shaking her head and already starting to devise a plan, she followed in Stella's path and headed for the mansion.

'Too bad that we'll have to fight again when I get out of here…I actually kind of like her.'

* * *

><p>Jasmine watched as the personal stylist Vanitas hired finished the last of her loose curls before stepping back to admire her work. The woman (who had obviously undergone a great deal of cosmetic surgery to escape aging) reached for a bobby pin and finished pinning all of Jasmine's long, thick hair to one side.<p>

"You look gorgeous, honey," she said sweetly as she reached for her makeup bag.

Jasmine smiled weakly, feeling as if she were going to throw up on the spot.

The stylist reached for a rich nude lipstick and applied it to Jasmine's lips, her overly-done eyes focused on finishing Jasmine's look. "You're gonna have such a wonderful time tonight. I wish I had a man who cares as much for me as Vanitas does for you. I'm jealous."

"What is he planning?" Jasmine asked, holding her stomach and fighting off the waves of nausea that came and went. Something about this evening seemed…almost potentially life changing to Jasmine, as if something earth-shattering was coming. She'd had that feeling ever since the early morning.

After she went back to sleep and was woken for breakfast, she found that the entire mansion had been decorated with red roses and white lilies. Everywhere she went she inhaled the intoxicating scent of flowers. Even the floors were covered with rose petals. Jasmine felt like she had just been tossed into a Disney movie with the blatantly romantic atmosphere.

When she met Vanitas for breakfast, she had been met with even more grandeur than she'd thought possible. While white lilies were still prominent, Vanitas had now decorated the kitchen with soft, pale pink roses. The sight almost took Jasmine's breath away.

"I can't tell you!" The stylist almost looked appalled. "It's a secret!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes as the woman put away the rest of her makeup. She packed up her bags and then reached for Jasmine's hands. "Come! You need to see how amazing you look! Vanitas is going to lose it!"

Reluctantly taking the woman's hands, Jasmine was tugged to the large vanity mirror and stared at her reflection, eyes wide. Coincidentally going with the theme of the holiday, Vanitas had picked out a gorgeous, scarlet dress with long sleeves and a high collar that fit her body like a glove. The shoes were a classic high heeled scarlet pair of sandals with a thick gold ankle strap. Her makeup was fairly simple with a gold smokey eye and flesh toned lips and her hair was curled loosely and pinned over one shoulder. Jasmine had to admit that the stylist had done a phenomenal job, even though she hated the fact that she was getting this dressed up for Vanitas of all people.

A knock on the door startled Jasmine and she immediately sat down in the nearest chair.

"Who is it?" The stylist called.

"It's Vanitas," the mansion's young master replied. "May I come in?"

The stylist's face lit up. "Yes please!"

The door slowly creaked open and Vanitas entered Jasmine's bedroom, dressed to kill in a well-tailored jet-black suit with his hair spiked as per the norm. Immediately his eyes searched for Jasmine and when they landed on her, his vivid amber eyes widened in astonishment.

Jasmine's lips parted slightly and she (uncharacteristically) felt her cheeks heating up. In that moment, Vanitas looked at Jasmine as if she were magic, his eyes wide with an emotion she couldn't comprehend with the only readable expression being astonishment.

She wasn't prepared for this.

"You're done here," Vanitas said, not tearing his eyes away from Jasmine. "We'll be leaving now."

The stylist immediately grabbed her kit and took her leave, patting Jasmine on the shoulder as she left. "Have a great evening, lovebirds!"

The word shook Jasmine out of her trance and she tore her eyes away from Vanitas, trying to keep her expression as unreadable as possible under Vanitas' gaze. Before she knew it, Vanitas was standing beside her with a long, rectangular black box in his hands.

"What is that?" Jasmine asked, her voice devoid of all emotion.

Vanitas cleared his throat. "It's for you. I wanted you to wear this tonight. I hope you like it."

He slowly pried open the top and Jasmine forced herself to look. Inside the box was a gorgeous pair of gold teardrop earrings with blood red diamond stones. Then, with the earrings was a breathtaking gold necklace with a large, gold, key-shaped pendant with an enormous red diamond in the bow. Jasmine was stunned once more. The earrings and necklace were absolutely gorgeous.

"They're beautiful," Jasmine admitted in a whisper.

Vanitas beamed. "Good. I'm glad. Put the earrings on."

Jasmine did as she was instructed, noticing that the earrings had a bit of weight to them. She slipped in one at a time and once she was finished, she saw Vanitas take the necklace from the box. Gently moving her hair out of the way, Vanitas put on the necklace for Jasmine who shivered slightly from his touch. Once he was finished, he set his hands on her shoulders and turned her so that she could see her reflection in the mirror.

"As it should be," Vanitas whispered cryptically, taking in the sight of them together. He disappeared into Jasmine's closet, emerging with a tasteful mink fur coat. Jasmine did the math in her head. The outfit she wore, including the jewelry, must have totaled close to a million dollars. She knew that Vanitas had money, but she was still very much shocked whenever he presented this fact to her.

He took his time and draped the coat around her shoulders. "You'll need this. We might actually see snow tonight. I know it's not necessarily your style but better safe than sorry."

Jasmine simply nodded, finding it impossible to say anything at all.

Vanitas extended his hand to her, a kind smile on his face. "Come on. We've got a lot planned this evening. I don't want us to waste any time."

Vanitas' words sparked something that she hadn't felt in a while: fear. But it was not the kind of fear that one would experience in a frightening situation. No. This was the type of fear that only came from anticipation and the only way to ease this feeling was for Vanitas to free her himself.

Jasmine mentally groaned.

If that wasn't a tragic twist then she didn't know what was.

* * *

><p>Saix watched from his office as Vanitas and Jasmine drove off towards their destination. The blue-haired gentleman frowned. His employer was not acting like himself and it was all because of that girl.<p>

"You think he's a fool, don't you?" Stella asked. She leaned against Saix's desk and watched as Vanitas and Jasmine were driven to the location of their date.

"I think he's letting his feelings for Jasmine cloud his judgment," Saix replied indifferently. "It's clear that she doesn't care for him so why he tries, I'll never understand."

Stella sighed and smiled ruefully. "He's in love. He can't help the way he feels."

Saix had a hard time imagining Vanitas in love of all things. "What's the point of all this? Is he going to keep her here forever? Does he not realize that sooner or later SOLDIER will come looking for her if they haven't already started? What could he possibly hope to accomplish by all of this?" Saix sighed and reached for a tablet, overlooking his notes from a meeting with Vanitas earlier in the day. He needed something of importance to distract him from all this talk of love and romance.

The blonde woman scoffed, catching Saix's attention. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what, Ms. Fleuret?"

"Vanitas is no fool. He understands that his past with Jasmine can't be fixed. But the thing is, it's the deeper part of his past that drives him to act like a love-sick puppy. It's rather romantic if you know all the details."

Stella appeared as if she knew a devastating secret and once Saix's curiosity was stirred, there was no letting go.

Saix started, "Stella, how long has Vanitas known Jasmine? Why does he keep trying to force a relationship between the two of them if he knows that it most likely won't materialize in the end?"

Stella's smiled faded and she looked away, brushing her side-swept bangs out of her soft blue eyes. She pushed herself off Saix's desk and headed for the door. "Vanitas has known Jasmine since the day she was born and had it not have been for his parents' passing," Stella took her leave but not before finishing, "then more likely than not, they would have been together. I would bet anything on that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Hi all! Yes I know. I've been gone for an extremely long time again. I swear, trying to come up with the perfect ending for this story is considerably harder than it was trying to do the ending for "Heartbreakers". I'm still working out the kinks and working on the side story but rest assured, there is work being done on all my stories. Thanks for hanging in there guys!

Now this chapter was short but that's only because it was part one. Expect a few big secrets to be revealed soon!

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Trust me when I say there will be more of Saix in the near future. As for the questions I can't answer them yet. You'll have to wait and see!

**PinkDinosaur**: Sometimes I even have to compare notes between Vanitas in this story versus Vanitas in the previous story. Vanitas is honestly one of the most difficult characters I've ever had to write. And you will find out a few things in this story but the majority of the answers will be in the next one.

**GUEST**: I hope you liked the chapter!

**Skeleus**: Glad you like the idea. I'm going to keep piecing together everything.

**meyoume**: That's correct. But there's more to it than just her presence I'm afraid.

**Guest**: Hope you continue to enjoy the suspense!

**Platform934**: I'm with you on that one. I sometimes struggle with that as I'm writing haha.

**Sookdeo**: Jasmine's sanity is hanging on by a thread at this point, even more so now with Vanitas' attitude adjustment and his secrets. You seriously heading in the right direction but I can't give you any more clues at this time unfortunately. Let's just say that there's way too much going on from every single angle.

**Guest**: I do too at times. She clearly knows what's been going on and yet her position keeps her from doing anything else. It's frustrating.

I plan to have the second (or even third?) part up relatively quickly. I'm working on that as we speak. It's a big chapter so I have to be careful. I've got something really big planned for the plot but it's a massive risk and *hint* I don't want to risk sending Jasmine over the edge. I don't know how well she'd come back from this idea.

In any case all, thank you for reading and all the reviews and alerts and faves and all that good stuff. Let me know what you think and take care all!


	46. Chapter 46: His Perfect Dream Part II

Vanitas held Jasmine's hand and kept her close, carefully leading her down a stone pathway. With her being blindfolded for the trip (he did not want her to get a grip of her surroundings), he wanted to make sure that she did not stumble. Where they were going, it held a special place in his heart and he wanted everything to go according to plan.

Jasmine was silent for the entirety of the car ride. Stella's advice from earlier was at the forefront of her mind but she had no idea how to proceed with her plan. At least not now with Vanitas pulling out all the stops for their "date".

She didn't understand it.

This was still her sworn enemy. Jasmine had no romantic feelings for Vanitas whatsoever. Even though – with Stella's assistance – he was a much more pleasant person to be around, Jasmine found it impossible to feel anything other than pity for him. After all, she was still a captive prisoner. Whether he was protecting her or not, Vanitas had no right to keep her captive. And now that she knew her location, it was only a matter of time before she contacted her team and was able to escape.

Whether Vanitas liked it or not, Jasmine was going to leave him.

Vanitas stopped Jasmine and she took a moment to try and analyze her surroundings. She could hear the sounds of doors opening, classes clanging, and – surprisingly – the sound of chatter of other people. Using her other senses, she noticed the distinct smell of flowers and even fresh water. Jasmine was almost positive that they were in a restaurant.

Vanitas removed her blindfold then and cast it aside. Although the place was not bright in terms of lighting, the sharp contrast from complete darkness to light was enough to make her cover her eyes. Her vision did clear and when it did, she learned that she was right.

The restaurant was gorgeous. It had everything from stone floors, vines hanging from the ceiling, water fountains. As with the holiday, there seemed to be an abundance of red, white and pink roses. Jasmine had to admit that she was rather impressed again.

Vanitas led her through a pair of double doors and they were taken to a dining room filled with people. Jasmine wondered what possessed Vanitas to actually let her out of the mansion and be around others. Either he had lost the rest of his mind or he truly didn't care about her making an escape.

He led them to a table overlooking a dancefloor near the orchestra. Vanitas took Jasmine's coat from her and handed it to a server before pulling out Jasmine's chair for her. She sat down then and looked up at Vanitas.

"You're actually letting me out? And with real people? Wow, I'm genuinely shocked," she said with a chuckle.

Vanitas leaned over and whispered, "I'm not stupid. These people work for me. Half of them are guards."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and turned away from Vanitas, feeling defeated. "So you're still a control freak I see. Not much has changed then."

Vanitas took the seat next to Jasmine and laughed. "Thanks to the warrant out for my arrest and my new enemies from SOLDIER, I don't have the luxury of being careless."

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Very true actually. But you brought this on yourself."

Vanitas' smile faded and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking straight of him. Jasmine could immediately feel the mood of the table change.

She thought about Stella's words from earlier. If she wanted to get what she wanted, she would have to change her strategy. Treating Vanitas like crap (even though he deserved it) was not going to get her any closer to what she wanted. So instead of giving him the cold shoulder, Jasmine decided to put some of her "special" training to use and changed her attitude.

Wordlessly, a waiter came by and filled their glasses with red wine and left. Jasmine glanced over her shoulder at Vanitas and cleared her throat.

"The restaurant is beautiful. Where did you find this place?" She asked him casually, unable to look at him.

Vanitas answered without looking at Jasmine. "My father owned this restaurant. He used to take my mom here all the time."

Hearing Vanitas talk about his parents…well, it made him seem more human. Now that he was showing signs of actual humanity, Jasmine was having a hard time trying to keep her anger at the forefront of her mind.

But that did not mean that she was going to forget about the past.

No. She had a mission to do and she wasn't going to let Vanitas cloud her judgment and make her lose sight of why she had allowed herself to be taken in the first place.

Strangely uncomfortable with the silence, Jasmine took a drink from her wine glass. Was Vanitas always this awkward while he was under his medication? Or was it because of the holiday that he was acting so strangely?

"I've never seen you so quiet before," Jasmine pointed out, catching Vanitas' attention. "It's almost eerie."

Vanitas sighed but didn't say anything.

Still, Jasmine was persistent. "What are you thinking about?"

Vanitas hesitantly shifted his body so that he could actually look her in the eye. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, running his hands through his spikes – which surprisingly fell back into place.

"I know," Vanitas started nervously, gaining Jasmine's full attention. "I know that this is probably a stupid idea."

"What is?" Jasmine asked curiously.

Vanitas exhaled again, trying to gather his thoughts. "This," he made a motion to the room. "I know that bringing you out here is a mistake because at the end of the day, it doesn't change a thing." He reached from his wine glass and drank the entire thing down in one sitting, surprising Jasmine. The waiter came by and immediately filled the glass again and left when Vanitas dismissed him.

"You can't stand to look at me," Vanitas stated bluntly, all emotion gone from his voice. This startled Jasmine and she couldn't help but worry. "And I understand why. I can't expect for you to forgive me after everything I've done."

"Vanitas," Jasmine interrupted, only to be cut off by Vanitas.

He took another sip from his glass and set it back down. "You know I'm right." He gave another heavy sigh, followed by another steady drink from his now half-empty glass. "Maybe I'm just hoping for a miracle to happen. But then again, I don't know why. I don't deserve one."

Jasmine was thoroughly surprised. She'd never seen Vanitas so…dare she say it? Heartbroken. She couldn't exactly pinpoint why he seemed to be so out of sorts tonight. In fact, all day he seemed to be a bit on edge. Part of her thought that maybe it was because he was working on something within SHINRA and so she dismissed the idea and went about her day. But now, with him sitting here, Jasmine knew that there was something deeper wrong with Vanitas and it would take serious prying to get to the root of the problem.

Stella's advice from earlier suddenly presented itself to Jasmine. The blonde was right. If Jasmine wanted to get what she wanted, she would have to change her strategy.

"_After all, you are Vanitas' weakness."_

Jasmine nearly shivered from recalling that statement. She knew that the night would be painful, but in order to get what she wanted she would have to play off that statement and take control.

"At the end of the day," Jasmine said in a dreamy tone, "who are we to say what we do and do not deserve?"

Vanitas broke out of his near-trance and stared at Jasmine, surprised to see her seem so relaxed and calm in his presence. "I know the difference between right and wrong – even if I hadn't always acted like it. I know the wrongs I've done to you and – "

"What's the point in apologies now?" Jasmine swiftly cut him off in an attempt to keep him from shutting down on her again. She rested her elbow on the table and set her chin in her hand, attention focused on Vanitas. "The man I see now is nothing like the man I met a few years ago. You could have done a number of things to me when I got to the mansion. You could have abused me but instead you were kind instead."

The server arrived at the table and asked the young couple what they wanted to start with. Jasmine ordered for the two of them, earning a strange look from Vanitas, before the waiter then scurried off to the back to put in the order.

"I've lived with you before," she explained with a dry chuckle. "I think I know your eating habits by now."

Vanitas leaned back in his chair. "You actually know what I like?"

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders, keeping her eyes on Vanitas. "You'd be surprised at what I know about you."

With Vanitas' eyes glued to her, Jasmine could feel her nerves faltering. In all her many missions and assignments with SOLDIER, as dangerous as they were, Jasmine struggled with Vanitas. All the feelings she'd felt toward him that grew throughout the years were starting to bubble to the surface and she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep up this calm façade for much longer.

It was different when she worked with Noctis and the group and they were investigating random criminals that she hadn't known previously. But with a case that hit so close to home Jasmine was struggling. Under normal circumstances she could have her emotions on lock but now…as she sat here face to face with Vanitas…

It was almost too much for her to bear.

Jasmine reached for her wine glass and downed the contents.

She had to take the edge off somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well I think I should split this up into three parts. I had planned to have this done by Valentine's Day but between work and school and other stuff I was unable to. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next part done soon.

I hope everyone had a good holiday!

**Larissa Gates**: Lol you're not the first person to mention that actually. I think it would be a rather interesting actually.

**Skeleus**: Really? How so?

**omrax:** Yes. For the first time in the entirety of her stay Jasmine is actually going OUTSIDE the mansion. No new faces in this chapter though. Oh goodness, I just imagined Jasmine bumping into Riku while she's on her "date" with Vanitas. I swear that would be such a good twist. I'm glad that you still get enjoyment out of reading my story. I'm the same way. I used to read a lot of fanfiction but now I only religiously follow one. Bad, I know. I need to start looking for more. Thank you so much and I hope you had a lovely winter too!

**Guest:** Hopefully I can get another update out soon!

**Platform934**: I'll update as quickly as I can!

**Sarah K.R**: You're correct on that one. There's so much I need to get out but it seems like there's so little time. Urgh if it wasn't for school and work I would write all day, eat chocolate and drink tea. This Valentine's Day "special" is big and I'm trying to drop a few bombs before the close of this story. It's also extremely hard to write Vanitas. I swear I have this itch to just tell you all what's really going on. But alas, I can't.

**PinkDinosaur**: You know, that is very possible.

**Guest**: Unfortunately I can't really tell you all that right now or else I'll spoil the story.

**meyoume**: urgh I really wish I could tell you guys what's going on!

**Roxas4Ever**: No battles in the next chapter. But I do foresee one in the near future.

**Sookdeo**: I think you've mentioned this before and to be honest I've thought about that as an option too. As for them running into anyone they know, we'll have to wait and see about that.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: I miss them a lot too. I've actually tried including them in these chapters where Jasmine was captured but it just didn't work out. You'll see some dialogue about this in the story very soon.

Well you guys I sincerely enjoyed the chapter (as short as it was) and I want to know what you guys think. The third part will be up before the end of the week for sure. Leave a review and take care!

Also, if you guys know of any fanfiction or write anything that you think I should read then please let me know! I'm trying to get back into reading fanfiction so send any my way in a review or PM. Take care!


	47. Chapter 47: His Perfect Dream III

Vanitas looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms, his heart swelling with emotion as his eyes took in all of Jasmine's distinct facial features. He never imagined in all his days that she could look so peaceful sleeping beside him. Listening to her even and steady breathing, Vanitas cautiously pulled her stray curls out of her eyes.

Jasmine was normally a light sleeper. He knew that from their previous encounters.

Then again, with all the alcohol they both consumed the previous night, it was no wonder that Jasmine was still sleeping.

Vanitas sighed, looking over the side of his bed where their clothes from the night before lay in a heap on the floor. He turned his attention back to Jasmine, who was wearing one of his smaller nightshirts at the time while he simply wore a white tee shirt and basketball shorts.

Being careful still to not wake her, Vanitas held onto Jasmine tighter and rested his head against the headboard.

He wished that they could stay like this forever.

He would give it all up: his money, his power, his status within SHINRA if it meant that he could have Jasmine.

Vanitas closed his eyes. The sun was starting to rise, tearing the night away from him and bringing the morning. He held Jasmine even closer, silently praying that the morning doesn't break the two of them apart – even though he knew it would regardless.

'I wonder if she'll even remember most of last night,' Vanitas mused, despair painting his handsome features. He shrugged his shoulders, immediately pushing that thought aside. 'She probably won't. But I can.'

_Earlier that evening…_

Vanitas was surprised that Jasmine's attitude toward the evening wasn't sour – as he had expected to be quite honest. He was shocked to find that Jasmine was casually providing basic conversation about the restaurant and the food – conversation that he could actually jump into. He was however greatly concerned when she agreed to share a dance with him on the dancefloor late into the evening and was genuinely stunned when she allowed him to hold her close as they danced among the actors.

However, Vanitas attributed her behavior to the three glasses of wine she drank during the course of the evening to her unusually pleasant attitude.

Suddenly quite thankful for the lessons his mother forced him to take as a small boy, Vanitas danced with ease. He held Jasmine at a close, yet respectable distance and the two of them glided across the dancefloor as the orchestra played.

"I don't know why I thought you'd be awkward as hell," Jasmine chuckled to herself, never once looking at Vanitas as they danced. "Somehow I thought you'd be clumsy."

Vanitas cleared his throat as if the comment has made him uncomfortable. He tried to laugh it off as if it hadn't affected him. "You know I'd never make myself look like an idiot."

"Well not on purpose," Jasmine added, smirking. "But every so often," her voice stressed each and every word, gripping his hand tighter, "I can catch you off guard. We all stumble. It's human nature. I know you like to keep control but you have to remember to breathe. It's bad for your health."

Vanitas and Jasmine weaved and twirled through the crowd. "Oh? You're worried about my health now?"

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "It's just basic advice I'd give to any human being."

Feeling deflated, Vanitas allowed himself to sigh. "Guess I shouldn't expect you to really care. I've been a piece of shit for the majority of our…relationship. I tried to manipulate you and your family, thinking that I could get away with it. But I was an idiot. I never expected you to rebel. Then again," he continued on without thinking, "I should have expected as much. I guess I forgot how you were."

Jasmine snapped her head in Vanitas' direction and her eyes immediately narrowed into suspicious slants.

"What are you talking about?"

Vanitas swore inwardly. He'd said too much.

"Vanitas," Jasmine trailed off dangerously. "What do you mean by all that?"

"It's nothing," he quickly lied. "I was just talking, that's all."

Jasmine tore herself away from Vanitas, nearly bumping into another dancing couple. "You're lying. I know you are. You keep hinting that you've known me for longer than a few years and then you keep trying to cover it up. I know you're hiding something."

"Jasmine," Vanitas began cautiously, not wanting to make a scene and ruin the evening. "Don't freak out. It's nothing serious," he lied once more.

She pointed an accusing, shaking finger in his face, her cheeks now thoroughly flushed red from anger and alcohol. "You're lying. I can see it in your face. You can't fool me, Vanitas. You never could. Tell me what it is your hiding or else," she threatened.

Vanitas balled his fist. This was not good. Jasmine was never one for idle threats and with her in the state she was in now there was no telling what she would or wouldn't do.

"_Well_?" She growled.

Vanitas took a step back and looked to the side, a pained look on his face. Closing his eyes, he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a photo. Jasmine stared at his hand and then looked to him again.

"What is that?" She asked, reaching for the photo.

Sadly he answered, "You wanted answers. Here you go."

Jasmine hesitated to take the photo just as Vanitas was almost hesitant to let it go. His hand shook as she took it from his hand. She flipped the photo over and when she did, her eyes widened in shock and horror, her lips trembling and her eyes glittering with what seemed to be tears.

"No…" she gasped, backing away from Vanitas. "This can't be – "

_Present_

Vanitas heard three soft knocks from the other side of his bedroom door. Gently, he set Jasmine down on the mattress and covered her with the top comforter before he stealthily made his was across the room.

He slowly pulled the door open to see that Saix was there, dressed for the day in his typical black suit.

"It's almost noon," Saix said simply.

Vanitas frowned then. It was late. He'd almost forgotten to take his medication.

"You're due for a meeting in an hour," Saix casually reminded him. "Should I tell the others that you'll be arriving late?"

"No no," he ran his hands through his messier-than-usual hair. "I'll take a shower and we can leave in twenty minutes. Make sure Xigbar has a car ready."

Saix nodded. "Understood." He then peaked over Vanitas' shoulder and to his surprise and amusement saw the sleeping figure in Vanitas' bed. "Sir," he asked slowly, "is that Miss Valentine?"

Vanitas immediately stepped out of the room and closed the door. "Yeah. She's asleep."

A wicked grin tugged at Saix's lips and it was a struggle for him to keep a straight face. "I'm surprised. It would seem that the two of you had _quite_ the evening."

Realizing what Saix was hinting at, Vanitas quickly put those thoughts to rest. "We didn't sleep together. After we got back from the city, she started feeling bad and I put her to bed."

"Why couldn't you have done so in her room?" Saix asked quizzically. "She only lives but a few doors down."

Vanitas groaned, knowing that the situation didn't look too good for him. He tried to explain himself in the best way possible. "She came to my room last night and because of the snow we got a bit wet. We were still talking so she just came in and asked for a change of clothes."

"How gentlemanly of you." Saix allowed a small laugh to escape his lips, the irony of the situation and the state of his superior too humorous for words alone.

And then Vanitas' embarrassment faded away and a more somber look took its place. Saix immediately knew that something was seriously wrong.

"She knows everything now," Vanitas announced.

Saix needed more specific details. "What does she know?"

Vanitas scratched his head and exhaled deeply as if it pained him.

_That night…_

Jasmine threw the picture to the floor and she continued to back away from Vanitas who was trying to calm her down before she had a major freak out.

"Jasmine," he advised, "you need to try and relax."

She snatched the photograph from off the floor and shoved it in his face. "CALM DOWN? Are you insane? Look at this picture! How the hell am I supposed to calm down?"

The picture Jasmine was referring to was an older one of her in her parents' house on Twilight Town when she was about four or five years old. She was sitting at the piano playing. This would not have been alarming had it not been for the fact that a younger version of Vanitas was sitting on the piano stool next to her, smiling at her from out the corner of his eye.

"I know, I know," Vanitas reached for the picture but Jasmine pulled her arm back much too quickly. "I should have told you."

"You're damn right you should have told me!" She screamed at him, causing all activity in the restaurant to cease. A few of the guards reached into their coat pockets and Vanitas commanded them to stand down. The last thing he needed was for them to draw their guns on Jasmine.

"I need you to answer my questions right now," Jasmine demanded, her jawline tight and her hands shaking.

"Yes, yes," Vanitas replied at once. He would do anything to calm her down and explain to her what he'd wanted to for so long.

"We met when we were children?"

He nodded then and approached her slowly. "Our parents were good friends. They were there for your birth and brought me with them."

Jasmine's jaw hung open and she dropped the picture to the floor. She shook her head fervently as if she'd had enough. "I-I can't do this! No!"

Vanitas stood frozen as Jasmine ran through the crowd of people and over to the table where her coat was. She frantically slipped her arms through the sleeves and for a split second, Vanitas could have sworn that he saw tears roll down her cheeks.

"Jasmine!" He called out, deciding to run after her.

Even in her heels, Jasmine was fast. She bolted past the restaurant staff to the front entrance and Vanitas left his coat at the table. If he took even a moment to hesitate, Jasmine would be gone.

She bolted through the double doors leading out of the restaurant, her long hair trailing behind her. Vanitas followed after her and barreled through the doors and the guards who attempted to intervene and chased her out into the night.

Fortunately, Jasmine hadn't gotten far and she stood at the stone entrance to the restaurant, looking all around her frantically at the city surrounding them. However, when Jasmine looked up Vanitas followed her gaze, shivering as he did so. He knew what Jasmine stopped for and why she was so fixated.

A light snowfall had begun some time ago and the entire ground was covered in a fresh blanket of white.

Distantly, Jasmine held out her hands and it seemed as if time had stopped for a moment.

"It's snowing," she whispered in a dream-like fashion, almost as if she had forgotten what she had just been doing. "I've never seen snow before."

Vanitas swallowed hard and stared listlessly at Jasmine. This scene was all too familiar with him. The only difference now and then was that there was nearly a fourteen year skip in time. Gathering his courage, Vanitas approached Jasmine slowly but cautiously.

"It's not your first time seeing snow," he told her softly. "When you were three your parents brought you to the mansion and it snowed. We were playing in the garden and you kept pointing to the sky, asking me how it could be snowing."

Jasmine whirled around, fear replacing awe and wonder. "Stay back!"

Vanitas did as she told him. "You wanted answers. I'm giving them to you." He dug his hands in his pockets in order to keep his hands warm.

"It makes no sense," she stated, unable to face Vanitas. "We can't be…"

"Like I said, our parents were friends," Vanitas reiterated. "Things were different back then. Things were so much _better_ back then," his voice nearly broke then, thinking on the past and how both their lives had taken such a dramatic turn for the worst. Vanitas looked to the sky and inhaled the cool winter air, letting the snowflakes hit his face while gathering the courage to tell Jasmine all that he'd wanted to tell her for a long time.

"Our dads met back in senior year of high school and became friends in college – best friends. Best men at each other's weddings, everything you could imagine. Your parents were even there when my mother gave birth to me and I was there for yours. You were my first real friend in this world."

The fear slowly drained from Jasmine's face as she looked upon Vanitas' as if she was searching for something. Vanitas opened his eyes and then met Jasmine's gaze, offering her a small, apologetic smile. He could see that the wheels were turning in her head and the aggression from earlier had faded.

She looked at him as if he were an entirely different man.

"You're telling the truth," she said in disbelief as she studied his face. "_All_ of it is true."

"Every word," Vanitas said in response. Fishing into his coat pocket yet again, Vanitas produced another photo of them when they were younger and handed it to her, taking back the first that he'd shown her.

Jasmine took in every detail of the photo. It was of the two of them in the garden, looking up at the clear blue sky with butterflies above them. They both looked so happy.

So innocent.

Vanitas' smile faded when he saw that Jasmine's head drooped forward and she grabbed it, slightly crumpling the paper. "What's wrong?"

Jasmine's voice quivered and when she looked up, Vanitas saw that she was crying.

"If that's all true, and we were friends," she said through her tears. Jasmine's jaw had tightened and she inhaled, shouting, "Then why did you hurt me so badly? Why did you try to ruin my family? I know we must have lost touch but…" She wrapped her arms around herself but she dropped to her knees. "Why did you hate me so much? What did we do to deserve all of this? What did I do to you to deserve all this?" She yelled at the top of her lungs before her sobs took over.

_Present…_

Vanitas reached the bottom of the foyer, dressed and ready for his meeting with his general stoic facial expression in place. Stella met with him and Vanitas gave her instructions.

"She's still asleep in my room. She can stay in there as long as she wants but make sure you bring her plenty of water and vitamins. She'll have one hell of a hangover when she gets up," Vanitas told Stella.

The blonde nodded and bowed. "I'll take care of her. You have my word."

Vanitas dismissed Stella and she immediately went off in the direction of his bedroom.

Saix made a motion towards him and Vanitas headed for the door. The pair traveled down the driveway with Xigbar in tow. Once they all entered the vehicle, Xigbar immediately started the car and drove off towards their destination.

"So she collapsed right there in the snow," Saix shook his head in disbelief. "The girl is going to go over the edge soon. I don't think she'll be able to handle it well."

Vanitas had no regrets about telling Jasmine anything last night. She deserved to know the truth. However, this break down was particularly unsettling. If at all possible, it was worse than when he found her in the hallway. Something had to be done or else Jasmine truly would lose what was left of her sanity.

"I can only imagine how traumatic it is," Vanitas explained calmly. "Everything she knew about me and our families had been a lie up to this point. She probably doesn't know what to say or what to think. I would be the same way."

Saix scoffed. "You've dealt with your fair share of troubles and trauma. If she's half the woman you think she is, she'll get it together. I'd hate to see her be reduced to nothing. It would be a serious let down to the reputation she supposedly holds."

Vanitas frowned. "That's the thing, Saix: Jasmine is exceptionally strong. But the difference between me and her? She's still in the light. She has a choice. Me? I don't have one. I never did. I went over the edge a long time ago."

"So what are you going to do now? I still have doubts that Miss Valentine will try and stay here. What will you do if she tries to escape?"

"I won't let that happen," Vanitas said firmly. "She's not safe right now."

"But if she leaves," Saix stressed again, becoming quite agitated. The master's feelings for that girl were beginning to cloud his judgment. It would cost him dearly if he wasn't cautious.

"Then we will protect her," Vanitas answered simply. "_I _will protect her. That's why I've kept her here at the mansion for so long. Why else do you think I force her to stay in my room once a week? There are people looking for her and I need her close in case something happens. We can't keep planting stories that she's been spotted on the different islands forever."

"Although I doubt that anyone in their right mind would try and come to the mansion. It's a fortress with some of SHINRAs best," Saix reassured him, almost boasting. "Also, no one would dare invade the home of Master Xehanort's nephew. They'd be wishing for death at that point."

Vanitas was still not satisfied. "The key word here is "some". And the other problem with SHINRA?" Saix listened closely. "There are some who have nothing to lose in their minds."

"So we've got to be extremely careful then," Saix finished, unsettled by this latest piece of news.

"More than careful. Because if anything happens to Jasmine," Vanitas trailed off distantly, looking out the window. 'I really will have lost it all.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well that was by far the hardest chapter I've ever written. I think I've scrapped this four or five times before I finally decided on this version. It's so hard but I really wanted to write the last part from Vanitas' POV just so we could finish this off and have all the pieces come together. Plus with school, work, being sick (twice within a three week period – kiddies do NOT forgo sleep) it's been insanely hard to decide on where to go. In any case I want to thank you all for being so patient!

hopefuldreamer1991: Indeed. And the storm is coming. Count on it.

Skeleus: I'm glad you like it too. I've been dying to get them together for a while now.

GUEST: Haha I suppose so.

meyoume: It is a very thin line. If Vanitas sees it then you know she's struggling.

Sookdeo: Just a bit of a tease. I hope this chapter satisfied that. And yes you are spot on. Jasmine can read people, but so can he. Also I checked out a few of those stories and I wanted to say thank you! I needed more stuff to read. And it's so funny you asked for a Vanitas POV. I was already half a page in when I saw your review and I couldn't stop laughing. Guess we're somewhat in sync. The whole chapter is in Vanitas' POV. I hope you liked it.

Platform934: Sorry it was so short. I hope this made up for it!

Roxas4Ever: Unfortunately not in this chapter, friend. But he and all the cast members will appear very, very soon.

PinkDinosaur: Lol yes. You just know that I can't spill the beans all at once lol

Guest: Lol I should do a poll on this one haha

NoLumosTheSun: Indeed it has been a while. I'll have a few more people popping up soon. Oh no. As the writer, I just pictured Riku joining for Jasmine and I banged my head against the desk lol

LongTimeReader: Happy you're sticking with the story!

Guest: Yes my friend! Hopefully I can update quicker.

Well I won't take up too much time. Please let me know in a review and I'll try to update as quickly as possible. Take care you all!


	48. Chapter 48: Fear of the Future

"This went way too far," Jasmine said tiredly, rolling over on her back in Vanitas' bed. 'At least I didn't sleep with him. That would have really been an extra layer of shit I don't need.'

With a knock, the door to Vanitas' bedroom opened and Stella entered with a rather amused look on her face. "Miss Valentine…I hope you slept well. Looks like you and the master had a great night."

Jasmine caught the hidden meaning in Stella's greeting and pulled Vanitas' comforter over her body, placing her hands behind her head while staring at the blonde. "You didn't hear?" She asked sarcastically. "Sex with known psychopaths is the new thing. No of course I didn't sleep with Vanitas."

She pointed to Jasmine, her carefree smile still intact. "Then what are you doing in his bed?"

"I passed out here," Jasmine replied flatly. "That's what happens when you drink a lot."

"And you're wearing his nightshirt…"

"It was snowing and I got soaked. He gave me this nightshirt to sleep in. I don't see why this is so strange to you."

Stella closed the bedroom door and pulled up a nearby chair, placing it a few feet away from Vanitas' bed. "If you were in my shoes you'd question the situation too. Here you are, half dressed, in Vanitas' bed after Valentine's Day. I think you know what usually follows a romantic evening."

Jasmine frowned and sat up against the headboard, gripping the comforter. "Trust me we didn't have a typical romantic evening. I think you keep forgetting that Vanitas is the enemy here…as are you," she added darkly. "In fact, it was exactly the opposite."

Stella heaved a heavy sigh and crossed her legs. "So what did happen anyway? You look stressed."

Rolling her eyes Jasmine snapped, "I think there's several reasons why I would be stressed here."

"I mean, you look a bit off," Stella examined Jasmine's face. True there was still anger there but there was something else in her eyes, something resembling confliction that wasn't there before. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jasmine shifted her gaze to the covers and shook her head. 'Why not?' She asked herself, clearly torn. 'What do I have to lose at this point?' Putting her thoughts aside, she told Stella about what had transpired between herself and Vanitas last night. "He told me that our past went deeper than our meeting in high school."

"Mmhmm, go on," Stella urged.

Jasmine began pulling the many pins out of her hair, letting the curls fall slowly but surely. "He told me that our parents had been friends – best friends – and that apparently he had even been there for my birth." She inhaled deeply, the words she was to speak almost burning her tongue as if she weren't supposed to say them. "Supposedly, we were even friends. I was his first friend."

After Jasmine fell silent, Stella spoke up. "It sounds to me like you're still a bit shocked…and you believe this?"

"He had the photos to prove it," Jasmine told her. "I don't think that he would lie about something like that, at least…not anymore."

"So have your feelings for him shifted in a way?" Stella asked gently. "You seem a bit torn if I may speak freely."

Jasmine said, "This changes nothing." Her voice was calm yet unyielding. "What do you want? For me to magically fall in love with him? It's the perfect set up actually. He and I were together from the start, only to be cruelly separated by fate to meet again years later. But the screwed up part about all this is that this man did all he could to try to break me so that I would give myself to him."

"His issues – "Stella began, only to be cut off.

"Look, I understand that Vanitas has severely unsettling issues." Jasmine did the math in her head. From the time she and Vanitas last met (when she was about five roughly) he had gone into the care of his uncle. From the excruciatingly cryptic hints Vanitas had been dropping, his uncle probably had a great deal to do with Vanitas' current mental and emotional state. And she had a sneaking, uneasy suspicion that Vanitas uncle most likely was a bit of a monster himself. "But what do you expect me to do? What would you do in my position, Stella?"

The blonde's smile shrank slightly. "I honestly do not know. We've led such different lives and mine wasn't nearly as traumatic as yours. I had choices you did not have so I can't answer that question for you."

"Exactly," Jasmine kicked off the covers and leapt off the bed, shivering from the loss of warmth. She brushed past Stella and headed for the door. "My mind is made up…but…"

"But what?" Stella sensed the confusion in Jasmine's voice.

"But my methods have to change."

With that Jasmine left Vanitas' bedroom and Stella, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>When Jasmine awoke the next morning, she was a little confused as to why Vanitas had been the one to stir her. She was even more confused when she went down to the kitchen for breakfast to find that the room was full to bursting with roses.<p>

But she was even more confused when she found herself in Vanitas' study with her wrists chained to an armchair with handcuffs and left to herself.

She cursed at Vanitas, demanding to know what the mistreatment was for. But of course Vanitas was unaffected and simply smiled while stating, "I'm having an old associate over and I would rather you not try and slit his throat. He says that he wants to speak to you. I'll leave the room so you can have your privacy."

And for the past seven minutes exactly, Jasmine was sitting not-so-patiently in Vanitas' office waiting for this mysterious guest.

When the door finally opened, Jasmine looked on curiously and smirked when Ignis walked into the study.

"Now I see why Vanitas had to have me restrained," She sneered, eyes filled with anger. "He knew that I would probably try and snap your neck."

Ignis, who appeared before her in one of his trademark suits, smiled and adjusted his glasses. "And waste your first kill on me? I don't think so."

Jasmine knew that Vanitas wasn't watching them. His office was one of the few rooms in the mansion without security cameras and audio bugs. She just wanted to make sure that whoever may have been at the door didn't catch onto them and once Ignis sat down did Jasmine relax a bit.

"You are the most well-kept prisoner I have ever seen," Ignis stated as he leaned back in his chair.

Jasmine glanced at her handcuffs and laughed hollowly. "He treats me like a princess." She switched the subject then and went onto more pressing matters. "Tseng has done well to keep you out of Noctis' hands. To be honest I didn't think Tseng would go along with the plan."

"He wanted to get to the heart of SHINRA at all costs and when he has the ex-fiancé of one of the leaders in that organization, you'll find that he's more eager to listen and experiment."

"How is Noctis?" Jasmine asked, clearly concerned. "How is the team?"

Ignis shifted in his seat, remorse clear on his face. "From what I've heard they are well. Concerned but well nonetheless."

"I can't believe you shot Noctis," Jasmine's eyes hardened, "you know that was one of my only rules for this plan. You were _not_ supposed to hurt him."

"I've worked with Noctis and his family for many years. I did not want to do it. But Vanitas would have questioned my loyalty otherwise. I hope he'll forgive me."

Jasmine hung her head. Every day that she'd been in the mansion, one of the things always on her mind was Noctis. She just hoped that he recovered well and that she would see him soon. "I'm sure he will," Jasmine's voice brightened. Lifting her head then, she smiled/smirked. "Especially considering that because of this we've been able to locate his father, the king."

Ignis smiled as well. "I have. SHINRA has been following him closely to the point where he had to go into hiding. Fortunately, through on of Vanitas' associates, I've been able to keep tabs on his movements. Noctis will be happy to know that the king is safe…for the most part anyway."

"So when can we get to the king?" Jasmine asked him, her voice taking on a more serious tone.

"In due time. There's a lot going on right now and even with being on the inside we'll have to jump through a lot of hoops to get him. But first," Ignis looked over his shoulder. "We need to figure out how to get you out of here. I'm sure it's been hell."

Jasmine sighed heavily, her expression torn. "Ignis…there's so much that I didn't know." Her voice was distant and lost, alarming Ignis immediately. "This mansion has so many secrets…Vanitas has so many secrets…"

"I'm not surprised at that." Ignis shifted in his chair. He noticed the rather grim look on Jasmine's face, a look that he hadn't previously seen before. "What is it? What happened?"

"Vanitas told me that he's known me from the day I was born. Our families used to be friends even," she said bitterly.

Ignis was genuinely surprised, if not shocked. "Is this true?"

Jasmine nodded. "He showed me photographs. His story checks out. We lost contact when his parents passed on. I couldn't remember him because I was so young."

"Well," Ignis rubbed his chin, "this definitely explains why he's so obsessed with you. I'm guessing – and this is only a guess – that your friendship meant something to him and when he _turned_, for lack of a better term – that his feelings became warped and helped lead to the current events."

Jasmine hung her head, shaking it and unable to look at Ignis. "Ignis, if I stay here much longer, I think I'll finally go over the edge. I need to get out of this place. The sooner the better," she stressed.

Ignis, not wanting to seem suspicious, decided that now it was best for him to take his leave. But before he left, he told her this, "Vanitas is going to take you off Hollow Bastion tomorrow afternoon. I'll send word to SOLDIER that you'll be in that area. You can make your escape then. He's hidden your guns underneath the table. I'm sure the ammunition was taken out but I'm sure you'll be able to find a small armory in the mansion somewhere."

"Ignis!" Jasmine called out.

Ignis, who was already heading for the door, turned around. "Yes?"

"Vanitas told me that if I leave the mansion, then someone will come after me. Someone who might actually have a hit out on me. Do you know what he's talking about? That's part of why he kept me here?"

"To protect you?" Ignis asked, clearly surprised by this information. "He hasn't mentioned anything to me about that. But rest assured you're in capable hands. I'm sure Noctis will take care of you should anything go wrong."

Jasmine was still disturbed by the idea that the killer of her parents was most likely out searching for her. Once she made her escape, she would most likely hit the ground running from here on out. "I'll make sure that Noctis isn't too mad when he sees you. We're a team and what you did not only put your own life in danger, but it helped out his father. Isn't that why you decided to work with SHINRA? To help save your home?"

"Indeed. Well Miss Valentine," Ignis pulled the door open, "till we meet again."

Jasmine nodded and watched him leave. She was excited. Soon she would be out of the mansion and she would be able to return to her team. She was sure that Tifa would be relieved to see her unharmed as well. But Jasmine was also very uneasy about leaving for numerous reasons. If Vanitas was worried about someone trying to take her life, then Jasmine couldn't take her new foe lightly.

Then there was Vanitas. Jasmine couldn't fathom why, but she was very hesitant to leave him here along in the mansion. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she believed that the reaction she'd bring out of him should she escape would be unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

What disturbed Jasmine more was that she actually cared about the reaction.

Would he chase her down?

Would he revert back to the madman she'd fought against for years?

Jasmine tried to center herself and remain calm but it was rather difficult. Over the past few days Jasmine had wondered what she would do once all of this ended. Would she leave SOLDIER and try to live a normal life? Would that even be possible at this point in time?

Could she go back to the Destiny Islands or even Radiant Garden? Sure she would be safe and sound living with either Tifa or Noctis still (and that would only be if they remained partners) but what about seeing all her old friends? Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, Selphie, Tidus…

Or even Riku…

Jasmine shuddered, not wanting to think about going down that road.

It seemed from her vantage point that they were millions of miles away from her now. Their lives and her life were radically different. She'd seen and done so many things during her time in SOLDIER that none of them could even remotely relate too.

When that sunk in, a wave of loneliness hit Jasmine like no other.

Could she ever go back to her old life? Would she ever find peace again with such a heaviness in her heart?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: How's that for a quick update? While I haven't been updating as quickly as I would have liked, I've been slowly but surely writing chunks of different chapters that I wanted to use for the end of the story. I promise I've been keeping up haha.

In any case I'm glad that you guys seemed to have enjoyed the last chapter so much. I desperately needed to show everyone why Vanitas was so…hung up on Jasmine for lack of a better term for so long. But that's only a part of their history. I have so much more planned and I'm thinking of doing another chapter completely in Vanitas' POV.

hopefuldreamer1991: Unfortunately no. The reason why Jasmine can't remember is simply because she was extremely young. Granted there are still a few pieces of the family puzzle though lol. I'm like you. I remember a lot too.

NoLumosTheSun: Well you're not wrong in the slightest for thinking that. I have dabbled with the idea of Riku entering SOLDIER for a while but it just seems too…predictable, you know? I am trying to figure out what to do with him. But he won't just sit around. I promise you that much. And which encounter? The one where he offered to run away with her? It's been a while lol. I'm glad the chapter could evoke something in you though…I was honestly quite sad when I wrote this…but then again that's probably because I know all the details *sigh*.

meyoume: I don't know if it will be symbolic but the snow is somewhat important I suppose. Then again Jasmine was intoxicated so anything is possible haha.

Skeleus: Yup yup! I guarantee you that there's more to their story too. The suspense is killing me just thinking about it!

Guest: Trust me. I feel bad for Vanitas too. His past is actually quite tragic. Well…even more so lol.

Platform934: Thank you kindly! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll keep working on it!

Sookdeo: Trust me, I'll have more answers later on. Their past is deep…I have a few more secrets to uncover. But that is EXACTLY why I wanted to show Vanitas' POV. (Under the medication) he's actually more human, and to a certain extent, more likable and someone you can actually feel pity for. I love it.

Roxas4Ever: Yup. There were friends…Vanitas' first friend to be exact.

PinkDinosaur: Thank you kindly! Glad you liked it!

LongTimeReader: Confusion haha lots and lots of confusion.

GUEST: I promise we'll see a bit more action soon!

Guest: Why thank you!

I am still trying to figure out how to end this story properly. I'm stuck on either dropping another massive bomb or holding those off for later. Hmm, decisions decisions. Let me know what you guys think and I'll try and get another update up soon. Thanks everyone!


	49. Chapter 49: Runaway Love (I)

Jasmine's heart raced with anticipation as she picked through her breakfast.

She would finally be able to leave the mansion. Knowing that Ignis would hold true to his word, Jasmine would be free from captivity and she could get back to the real world.

Jasmine set her fork against her plate and sighed, taking a hard look at the kitchen. Even though she would never admit this to anyone but herself, Jasmine felt a dull pain in her heart when she imagined leaving the mansion. Quiet as its kept she had taken a liking to the mansion. She wasn't like most prisoners who lived in deplorable conditions where they were physically and emotionally tortured on a daily basis. In fact, Vanitas treated her more like a princess than anything. But that was all beside the point. She wanted her freedom back that was much sure – even though Vanitas had given her free reign of the mansion now and had cut down on the guards patrolling the area, the fact remained that at the end of the day he still cut her off from the outside world.

Even_ if_ he claimed it was to protect her from the outside world.

As if on cue Vanitas entered the kitchen and greeted Jasmine warmly. She gave a brief "good morning" before turning her head back to her meal.

"Did you sleep well?" Vanitas asked, pulling up a seat next to her.

Sensing a bit of anxiousness on Vanitas' part, Jasmine pushed back her plate, reached for a napkin and wiped her lips. She turned to face him and sure enough there was something different about him. He was dressed casually (a pair of dark jeans and a classic v-neck tee shirt with sneakers), hair spiked as per the norm with a softer expression on his face that Jasmine was not accustomed to.

"I slept alright," she replied calmly, noticing a thick black book tucked under his right arm. "How about you?"

Vanitas laughed awkwardly, putting his free hand behind his head. "Not too good. Couldn't stay sleep for long."

"That's a shame," she said distantly. "What's that?" Jasmine pointed to the book.

Vanitas put his arm down and slid the book between them. "It's an old photo album. I thought you might want to see a few pictures."

Jasmine's stomach dropped and she immediately felt nauseous. Pushing her hair over one shoulder, she reached for the book and pulled back the cover. "Oh boy. As if the first set of pictures wasn't traumatizing enough."

Vanitas sat his chair closer to Jasmine and sighed. "I know you don't remember me or my parents, but I thought that maybe this might clear up a few things. Who knows? Maybe it'll trigger something."

Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, Jasmine skimmed the pages of the photo album. There were a lot of pictures of Vanitas' parents from when they were younger. It was strange. All the men in the family looked alike. No wonder Sora and Vanitas were practically twins.

There were a lot of pictures of Xion on the university campus, around the mansion, pictures of her at the wedding. Jasmine smiled softly. "Your mother was beautiful."

Vanitas smiled too, albeit with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Yeah. She was."

When Jasmine reached the middle of the photo album she came across pictures of Vanitas when he was a baby. Jasmine's smile grew. He was such an innocent-looking, adorable child. His eyes (perhaps the strongest feature of his face) were so large and vivid. It was amazing to see pictures of Vanitas when he was a child and to be sitting next to an older version of him. It was almost like traveling through time.

Jasmine's eyes widened when she came across a picture of her as a baby, sitting beside Vanitas with all their parents around. It must have been a Christmas judging by the enormous green tree strung with lights and presents in the background. In that particular photo Vanitas was handing Jasmine a small teddy bear while their parents looked on and smiled. Jasmine felt a strange emotion she'd never experienced prior to this moment. She had never seen her parents look so happy.

Vanitas, following Jasmine's gaze, realized what she was looking at and spoke up. "You know, your parents were actually very nice when we were younger. But I guess over time they changed."

Judging from the photograph and recalling Vanitas' story, Jasmine immediately realized that with the death of Vanitas' parents, hers must have been devastated by the loss which resulted in their gradual change. After all, they were best friends. Surely their passing had something to do with her parents become cold and distant. As she continued to look through the pictures there were even photos of Xion holding Jasmine and Seiji (his father) playing chess with her.

"I guess your mom and dad dying really had an effect on them," she whispered.

Turning the page, Jasmine came across a few pictures of Sora and Vanitas when they were younger as well. Once again, Jasmine was almost stunned by the similarities between the two boys. No wonder she often had a hard time looking at Sora after she met Vanitas back when they were all still in high school.

Jasmine came to the back of the book to find that it was filled with pictures of her and Vanitas back when they were children. He was right. Judging from their body language and the smiles on their faces, they must have been friends. What Jasmine found interesting however, was that in the majority of the photos where Jasmine was looking away (whether it be at her parents or at a puzzle or the piano) she could always see Vanitas smiling at her. That fact alone broke and warmed her heart for reasons she could not understand.

Vanitas took the book away from her when she came to the last, blank page and shut it tightly.

"Is that it?" She inquired, a bit taken back by Vanitas taking the book away from her so abruptly.

"Basically," Vanitas responded. However he flipped the book over on the back cover and pulled out another photograph wedged inside of a secret compartment. He turned the picture over and slid it towards Jasmine for her to see and when she did, her jaw literally dropped.

"Is that?" Jasmine stared at the picture for a few seconds before looking to Vanitas for answers. In this particular photograph there was a sea of black and flowers. Why? Because the photograph was taken inside of a church. Upon further examination Jasmine had realized that this was a picture taken at Vanitas' parent's funeral. Vanitas had his head down, his eyes completely lifeless. Jasmine stood beside him faithfully, holding his hand and standing close to him as if she were protecting him. However it was the boy on Vanitas' other side that caught her attention. There was a much younger version of Sora, holding Vanitas' other hand with a sad look on his face as he stared at the caskets of his aunt and uncle.

Vanitas nodded. "You've met Sora before too but you guys only met briefly at the funeral. That was also the last time you and I saw each other before your junior year of high school." He handed her the picture and she took it. "I've got the real copy in my room. You can hold onto this one if you want."

Jasmine held onto the photo and her hand began to shake, the tragic truth crashing down upon her head. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, not wanting to open them for fear that she would start crying.

"I think I get it now," Jasmine also recalled Xion's words the night she had "lost herself" in the mansion. "It's no coincidence that we've been in and out of each others lives. We were supposed to meet…almost by destiny. And had your parents lived, we would have grown up together."

"That's right," Vanitas said sadly. "If I'm being honest here, and I mean _absolutely_ honest, our parents wanted us to be close. My dad used to joke around and tell me to be nice to you because one day we – you and I – would get married. I never took it seriously until after my uncle took me in and I met your dad after all those years."

Jasmine held her head in her hand, covering her eyes. "That's why they pushed us to get married. _Dammit_."

Vanitas got down from his chair and placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulder, gaining her attention. Her expression was tired and worn, the truth clearly crushing her from the inside out. "Our parents thought that we seemed to have a great deal of potential based off our interactions. Their wish was for us to one day get married and have a family together. To be honest, this mansion is every bit of yours as it is mine."

She reeled back, a bit lost and confused. "Why is that?"

"Because even before they passed away, the mansion was to be put in your name with mine." Jasmine's eyes widened with shock as Vanitas explained everything. He smiled at her gently and squeezed her shoulder. "You're mentioned in their will. Once we were to have gotten married and they passed on, they had planned to give you at least thirty percent of their wealth and some of the property they owned. In the case of this mansion, it's mentioned that my mother and father wanted us to raise our children here."

Jasmine pushed back her own chair and hopped down, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked Vanitas in the eye.

'This is what it was _supposed_ to be,' she thought sadly, 'everything in the world pushed me away from Riku and Roxas…because I was supposed to be with Vanitas. It's not that there was never potential. It's just that the universe set me and Vanitas up to be together. But because his parents died, everything they'd hoped for in terms of our relationship never came to be.'

Jasmine stared deeply into Vanitas' bright amber eyes, her lips trembling as she took in a visual of the man who was supposed to be her future all this time. 'Could I have really loved him? Would we have gotten married and had a family? Were we supposed to be happy together?'

"Now you know why I chased after you," Vanitas began. "When I was younger I imagined meeting you again after all that time. I wondered what I'd say when I first met you...what you'd look like. If you would remember me. But I accepted the idea that you might not because you were really young.

"And then I realized later on that loving someone doesn't mean that you hurt them or their loved ones or that you abuse them. I've been so wrong and I don't know if I'll ever be able to make things right. But," Vanitas closed the distance between them to where they could feel each other's breath on their faces, "if you want to talk, and maybe even work on our friendship, I can promise you that I'll never go back to the way I used to be with you.

"I know you know I take that medication to keep me in check. Stella says that maybe one day I might not need it. It's experimental but there's hope. I just never want to be that way with you again and I'll do anything I can to prove it to you.

"You're so smart, you're clever, you're talented, you're absolutely gorgeous and you're the most important thing to me in my life."

Vanitas reached forward and pulled Jasmine's hair off her forehead before softly kissing it. Before Jasmine knew it, he'd even gone so far as to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a tight embrace. Frozen, she stood there not knowing how to react (even if she could) and zoned in on her racing heartbeat.

"I love you," he whispered before letting her go.

Jasmine nearly fell over and used the countertop to hold her up.

Vanitas headed for the exit when he called, "We're going out to eat lunch in the city today. A car should be here in about three hours so if you want to take a nap, watch tv or whatever you can do so. See you then."

And just like that Vanitas was gone. Jasmine glanced over her shoulder, wondering how in the world he could leave so suddenly after turning her world upside down again.

As if on cue Stella just so happened to walk in and stared at Jasmine, concern clear on her petite face.

She didn't say anything at first but upon studying Jasmine's face and noticing the photograph on the countertop, she smiled ruefully.

"He told you everything, didn't he?" She asked, earning a jerky head nod from Jasmine. Stella sighed, already knowing what happened. "He gave you his heart."

"W-Why did he j-just leave like that?" Jasmine stammered, unable to believe what just happened, still feeling the warmth from his lips on her forehead.

Stella placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulders. "I'm sure he was scared of what you might say after he told you he loved you. I'm willing to bet that Vanitas was nervous, not knowing if you'd actually be willing to talk or stomp on his heart. He hurt the one he loves the most in this world and has to face possible rejection. I'd be scared too if I were him. Either way, this was good for him as well. Him keeping these secrets was heavy on his heart."

"What does he expect from me?"

"I don't even think he knows," Stella replied, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator and heading back towards her own room. "That's probably why he ran away."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Whew okay. That was tough. I swear I went through four drafts of this particular section. This is the first out of three parts of the "big" escape. I just wanted to put a few more pieces of Jasmine and Vanitas' story together before I get on with all the action and stuff. I hope you guys liked it.

**Sarah K.R**: Me too. I've been DYING to explain Jasmine and Vanitas' story since "Heartbreakers". And that's one of the main things I've struggled with on this story: whether or not it is possible for Jasmine to go back to her old life. She has experienced things her friends will never have to struggle with and her perceptions of the world have changed dramatically. When I get that side story out (hopefully by June) it'll make a bit more sense. And I miss Noctis and Riku too. I wanted them to all be gone to show the distance between Jasmine and the others. But I promise that we'll get to see EVERYONE (even a few new characters) in the following chapters.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: I can't wait to finish putting together the escape too. I'm excited to see the reunion between all the characters as well.

**NoLumosTheSun**: Oh I see I see haha. I have written so much that occasionally I have to look back and reread what I've done. I swear the amount of times I've had to look through "Heartbreakers" for minor details is a bit ridiculous. Trust me, there will be a Riku/Jasmine interaction very soon.

**Roxas4Ever**: Correct. They all worked together and let's say that every single group (Noctis'/Sora's/Ventus') has one common thing tying them together.

**Skeleus**: Let's hope it all lives up to what I'm hoping it'll be.

**Guest**: Oh yes. Ignis has (surprisingly) been in the picture for a long time, but in the background working on something very, very important. For the in-between story I honestly do not know yet. I want it to be no more than thirty chapters though.

**Platform934**: I promise the escape will be very soon. But I can promise that I won't kill off/hurt anyone from Noctis' group.

**GUEST**: Oh yes, sweet freedom is coming!

**PinkDinosaur**: Lol no. Vanitas still has no idea that Ignis intentionally placed Jasmine there as part of their plan (that she wasn't even clear of at first) so he is genuinely concerned that she'll attack Ignis because in theory, he betrayed her and Noctis.

**Meyoume**: Well I mean the snow probably means something, more so to Vanitas though than Jasmine simply because he remembers their childhood more (he's about five years older than her).

**Sookdeo**: Yup, there's more. In fact, there's even a huge piece of information that Vanitas is not aware of that can really dictate how he behaves later on . Sometimes I really struggle with Jasmine and Riku. I never imagined Jasmine to truly fit into the Kingdom Hearts universe 100%. In fact, if I had to place her anywhere, it would be within the Final Fantasy universe. I mean, she works in both places but she's definitely a darker character. As for the future, I have three scenarios planned and there is a chance they can all exist together. I do see what you mean about Riku and this topic will come up. Jasmine is in a place where she doesn't really need protection from anyone and where she and Riku are on two completely different levels. Let me just say this: if Riku and Jasmine were to get into a physical fight, Jasmine would win. Albeit in a sneaky way but she would win. Maturity wise she's ahead of everyone, including Riku who has lived a sheltered life for the most part. I'm still deciding on which scenario to use. I have a special place in my heart for Jasmine and Riku but there would have to be some more development for the other character for that to happen…if Jasmine lives at all because I've seriously considered that as an option.

**Platform934**: Did you review twice for this chapter? I'm a bit confused lol. But thanks regardless!

**LongTimeReader**: I laughed way too hard at that comment. It's seriously almost embarrassing.

**Guest**: Thanks again!

**OmraxXV**: Oh no. It was mentioned in one of the earlier sections of the "prisoner" section of the story but briefly. Jasmine just never knew the details of the plan because she wanted everything to be as "organic" as possible when she did end up with Vanitas. And no, Noctis knows nothing either. But there will be a LOT of Noctic/Jasmine in the upcoming chapters to make up for it. I just needed of the main focus to be on Vanitas because of his overall importance to the story. It's a bit of a coin toss as to how Vanitas will take Jasmine's not being there. I think it depends on what happens with the main threat of the story. But even after the escape, as you've seen from my other story, it wouldn't be too far-fetched to think Vanitas will pop up again. And you're right. If Riku could make it in SOLDIER then that would be his only way of having a SLIGHT chance of protecting Jasmine should it come to that (keep in mind she has her team now). At this point he is hilariously and morbidly outmatched by most of the new characters, even Jasmine. She's basically a mercenary and her skillset is something to be feared. But we shall see what happens with Riku and the others. If Riku were to join SOLDIER, he wouldn't do it alone. Let me just say that now.

**GUEST**: I hope you like the new chapter!

To the other guests who sent reviews about SOPA or what that is, before I try to sign anything I need more information. I'll look into it though.

As usual thank you guys again for

Taking the time out to read and review. I really look forward to hearing what you guys thought about this chapter and I am currently working on the second part as we speak. Take care everyone!


	50. Chapter 50: Runaway Love (II)

Feeling crushed by the weight of Vanitas' words, Jasmine managed to climb the stairs and retreat back to her bedroom. She closed the door slowly, making sure that it was shut behind her, and eyed her bed. The young girl, moving as if gravity were pulling at her shoulders, made her way into bed and buried herself under the covers and comforter, only leaving her head visible.

'I don't know what's real anymore,' she lamented, a deep sadness overwhelming her.

Everything she thought she knew about Vanitas up to before she arrived at the mansion was a lie. He was not the natural sadist who obsessed over power. No. Jasmine knew better. Underneath all his pain and the facade, was a young person (much like herself) who had lost his innocence at a young age.

Jasmine could recall the look in his eyes before he took off. There was no mistaking it: it was love.

To learn of their past (one that Jasmine could not remember) and the relationship their families shared shed light on her past while calling more questions to the front of her mind.

'Why didn't my parents tell me we'd already met? If we were friends, why did I forget him so easily?' Jasmine thought sadly, curling into a ball and shutting her eyes. With her taking a psychology class when she attended college, she learned that a person could not recall most of their memories before the age of five which was right around the time that she last saw Vanitas and (presumably) his parents. She understood that she wouldn't be able to remember much because, after all, she was just a child at that time. But it pained Jasmine deeply to know that Vanitas (who had dedicated a good portion of his life to meeting her – even with his insanity) could remember almost everything while she was left in the dark.

"Nothing makes sense anymore." She whispered, feeling tears stream down her face. 'What do I do now? How can I go back home?'

Jasmine beat these questions into her memory and eventually drifted off to sleep, praying that this was the nightmare and that when she opened her eyes again, she'd be on the other side, in a place where she had a sense of footing and a clear understanding of what life was supposed to be like.

* * *

><p>Jasmine felt her whole body jolt up and when she did, she learned that she was no longer in the room that Vanitas had given her. Instead, this was a bedroom decorated head to toe in white from the ceilings, bed, walls and to the floors.<p>

What's more, Jasmine felt herself in the arms of someone and when she looked to her right she saw Faye – the friend she had lost long ago when she went into SOLDIER. However Faye looked slightly different, having been a bit taller, longer hair and eyes with more wisdom than she thought possible.

Then Jasmine looked to her right and she saw the teenage version of Xion sitting beside her, no longer wearing her black cloak, but a simple navy blue dress that reached her knees.

Eyes wide with confusion, Jasmine asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Faye smiled sadly and held Jasmine's hand. "You needed us so we came to you the only way we knew how. I appeared to you in the same way when you were on the brink of death. Remember?"

Jasmine recalled the memory and relaxed slightly. "I remember now."

Xion moved closer and took Jasmine's other free hand. "We're worried about you. You've gone through so much – much more than any child should have ever had to."

Feeling deflated and exhausted, Jasmine slipped down and rested her head on Faye's knee. "I'm so tired," she admitted shamelessly, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "I never expected or wanted my life to go in this way. I was supposed to be in school, with my friends, studying and enjoying life. I'd give anything to have my old life back but I know that it's not going to happen."

Faye sighed heavily and began stroking Jasmine's hair off her face, feeling her black and silver streaked locks wet from her tears. "It pains me to say that you're absolutely right.

"Unfortunately, with life comes change and sometimes, you find yourself in these life-altering situations that change the way the world looks to you. Trauma has a way of turning everything upside down and shifting your priorities."

Xion gave Jasmine's hand a tighter squeeze. "But it doesn't mean that your life is over. You just need to sit down when you have a moment's respite and think about what you want…truly. Just because things seem bleak now, you'll never know if it'll get better if you stop trying. That much I can promise you, Jasmine."

Jasmine took in Xion and Faye's words and her sobs became much louder, the pain of the last few years suffocating her from the inside out. With deep sadness and hurt, she looked back to Faye. "Why did you leave me when I needed you back then? Why did you disappear."

"After Agrabah," Faye began slowly, "you no longer needed me. You had gained a different type of strength and I had to wait for the right moment to appear to you again. But I was always close by, watching over you until I felt that you absolutely needed me."

"And seeing how you reacted the first time you and I met," Xion then started, "I thought it best that we appear together."

Jasmine thought back to how she fell apart after learning about Vanitas' parents' lives prior to their death and, even though she was still unnerved by Xion's presence, she understood why she was showed herself.

Faye held Jasmine tighter then. "Your fight isn't over yet," she warned. "There's more to your story – especially in regards to Vanitas."

'How can there be any more?' Jasmine thought miserably. Wasn't everything up to this point enough?

"He's not your enemy anymore," Xion told Jasmine sincerely. "You have to believe me. He's in a different place now than he was over a year ago – the same can be said for you. And whether you believe it or not, fate has pulled the two of you together for a purpose. Your meeting each other or the friendship between your parents, my husband and myself is no coincidence. You've got to end something that's been plaguing our family – and yours – for years in order to find peace in this lifetime."

Jasmine felt a new sense of urgency with Xion's words. "There's actually a way out of this?"

Faye nodded. "It'll be difficult but yes. And you're going to have to rely on your friends and a few old enemies to reach this goal. But it's not impossible. You've got the strength, skillset and resources to end this before others are hurt or lose their lives. You just have to figure out who your real enemy is and finish them once and for all. And if you can do that, you'll be able to save not only yourself, but others who deserve a release as well."

"What if I'm not strong enough?" Jasmine's sobs had ceased, her voice only slightly shaky.

Xion smiled, her eyes locked with Jasmine's. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're stronger than you think. It will be painful for a while but you can never stop fighting. Otherwise you'll never find happiness. Okay?"

Jasmine nodded then. She knew exactly what to do once she woke up on the other side.

"And I'll be with you from here on out, so will Ms. Silva. Believe it or not she's not as great an enemy as you think."

As much as Jasmine hated to admit it, Faye was right. While she was cold, malicious, vicious, and uncaring for anyone other than herself (and Jasmine) she definitely looked out for Jasmine's physical safety first and made sure that she survived. Even though Jasmine didn't always see it, Miss Silva was one of her protectors – albeit a savage one with no regard for anyone else's life.

"And I know that you're tired," Xion said with sadness deep in her angelic blue eyes. "You have every right to be. Just know that you WILL be okay if you stay true to yourself and never stop fighting. You just have to promise the both of us, and yourself, that you'll never give up."

Wordlessly, Jasmine nodded and buried her face in Faye's lap, finding herself being comforted by her presence. Xion stroked Jasmine hair back, humming softly to her as the younger girl drifted off into a different sort of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Ventus sat on his motorcycle at near a park in the heart of Hollow Bastion with Aqua and Terra nearby.<p>

The blond was on the phone and as the conversation progressed, his smile grew.

"Alright then! The plan is in motion. We'll be in position soon. You can let Noctis and his team know where to meet up with us. See you later."

Aqua, the blue haired young woman who saw on the back of Terra's bike, was curious as to how to proceed. "Is everything ready? Is the plan in motion?"

Ventus grinned and pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "Yup! Operation "Homebound" is underway!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yup. Another long wait. I swear, as I get closer and closer to the end it takes me longer to write. For that I apologize. The next chapter should be up soon so look out for it in the next coming days.

Also, over 500 reviews? Sweet! Thank you guys so much for all the support. You guys are so amazing.

Animechick247: No worries friend! I'm just glad that all is well with you. Well to be honest things have shifted a bit for both Jasmine and Vanitas. I can't speak on Vanitas yet but Jasmine is definitely having to look at things differently now. Her ultimate goal is still driving her but the methods and details of her plan has changed drastically.

Hopefuldreamer1991: Aww I'm glad you liked it and felt something. Let's just say that we're going to see a different side of Vanitas soon.

Platform934: Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

GUEST: Awww!

NoLumosTheSun: Oh I see what you mean there. And as for the details of that I'll explain it in the next few chapters because the other characters will have dialogue on this very issue. And yes, as I stated we will see a new side of Vanitas that might catch everyone off guard.

Guest: I see what you mean. In truth I have worked out various scenarios in which Jasmine does die. In my earlier works I was notorious for killing off major characters that you wouldn't think would die. But let's just say for right now anything goes and any theory is valid for now lol.

Meyoume: Yep. They all met in the past. Let's just say that Sora, Vanitas and Jasmine all have a special connection.

NoLumosTheSun: A second review?

Roxas4ever: haha oh the onions!

LongTimeReader: Yes. All of the characters will be back very shortly. I missed them too to be honest.

Pink Dinosaur: I often think about Ignis myself. In the early stages I thought about his interaction with Noctis and to be honest the scenarios were quite grim. And yeah, the pictures scene was sad, even for me.

Guest: Actually yes. Agrabah is a MAJOR part of the side story as well as the next one. But I try to be careful considering there are no magical elements to this story that we know of yet.

Sookdeo: Trust me, I have a reason for all of this. But I can't answer those questions now or else I fear I'll ruin the story. I think she's shaken too. She's had to take in a lot of information and has basically had her world turned upside down numerous times to the point where her goals and enemies are almost unrecognizable. It's like she doesn't really know what to do or how to proceed anymore and Vanitas has definitely played a big part in all that. But to be honest they're both walking a very fine line here. Btw I think you were the 500th reviewer lol

NoLumosTheSun: Thank you, dear!

BelowTheFire: I'm glad Vanitas is getting a lot of love. As for Jasmine forgetting I've done a lot of outside research on memory. Plus when the next story comes about you'll have more answers on that topic. It may seem unreasonable now but it'll make sense. I promise.

Yay! So the next chapter is the big escape. I'm excited. Like really excited. I just hope you guys enjoy it. Once again sorry for the late update. School, work and my personal life are kicking my butt. We're almost at the end here and I'm currently working on the side story that comes before this one. So much to come, so little time!

Thanks for all the support you guys and look out for the next chapter! Tell me what you think and take care!


	51. Chapter 51: Runaway Love (III)

Jasmine slipped the sealed envelope into the top, right hand drawer in the desk of his study. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she exhaled, patting her oversized clutch that now held the gun Vincent had given to her when she first joined SOLDIER. As usual, Ignis was right. Vanitas had stashed away her weapons in his study along with the small amount of ammunition she had with her the night she was taken captive. In addition, Jasmine tucked away the pictures. She had no idea when, or if, she'd be returning to Vanitas' mansion and she thought it best to take with her the most important items she'd found while there.

She steadied her nerves by controlling her breathing. She wasn't fearful in the slightest but she was excited – excited to finally finish what she came to do a long time ago.

Vanitas, who had been busy getting ready himself, entered the study wearing another one of his designer suits. Jasmine focused her eyes on Vanitas. There was a heavy aura around him and, while he did take a moment to look at Jasmine and acknowledge her presence, he took great care to avoid eye contact. He was still not himself.

"You look nice," he said politely, noting that she decided to dress more for the day by wearing a pair of simple pair of black slacks, a white, loose-fitting shirt and long, tan suede coat with a pair of black flats.

Seeing as Jasmine was going to be leaving today, she thought it best to dress well (as to not draw attention to herself) but not so much that her clothing might be a hindrance to her should she end up in a fight. Saix and Xigbar were to be escorting them today and if either of them caught onto what was supposed to happen she didn't want to be hindered because of a dress or heels.

"Thanks," she replied softly. "So do you."

Vanitas sheepishly turned his back on Jasmine. "The car is downstairs so whenever you're ready we can go."

"Alright," Jasmine watch Vanitas head for the exit and stopped him. "But we need to talk first. It's important."

Sensing the air become thicker, Vanitas turned around slowly and shut the door. He hesitantly met her gaze and slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Okay, what's going on?"

Jasmine lowered her head, her heart pounding so intensely that she thought for sure that Vanitas could hear it too. Thinking back on their extensive history (much of it she could not remember) up to this point as well as her interactions with Xion, Jasmine dug deep within herself and sat against the edge of Vanitas' desk.

"I wanted to tell you thank you," she announced once she gathered herself.

Vanitas gave her a look of complete bewilderment, almost as if he were unable to comprehend what she had just said. "You want to thank me?"

Jasmine simply nodded. "I do."

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth," Jasmine replied, pushing off the desk and walking towards Vanitas, stopping when there was only a few feet of space between the two of them. "I don't remember much of my childhood. I mostly remember an empty house, my studies…that's it. And I know I should remember a lot more considering you were there for a large part of it but," Jasmine paused, realizing that soon she'd start rambling. Time was not a luxury to her anymore and she had to make what little bit of it that she had count. "I know that you were honest with me and I'm grateful for that, truly."

Vanitas still had the look of astonishment on his face, almost as if he couldn't believe what Jasmine had said. "You don't have to thank me," Vanitas told Jasmine after some time. "I should have told you everything when we met again."

"We were in different places then," Jasmine gently reminded Vanitas, seeing that he was starting to retreat within himself again. "I can't hold you responsible for what was and wasn't said. It won't do either of us any good now anyway."

Vanitas frowned and turned away from her. "How can you just let that go? I've said and done a ton of horrible things to you. I've lied and manipulated you to get what I wanted. Can you really forget that it happened so easily?"

Jasmine laughed darkly, immediately causing Vanitas to look in her direction again. She then provided him with an explanation for the outburst seeing as he appeared to want an answer for it. "If you recall, I've manipulated you before – the day that I made off with all your money – so I'm no angel either."

"But you did that because you had to. You wouldn't have had to do any of this if it weren't for my actions," Vanitas argued.

Faster than he thought possible, Jasmine snatching him by the front of his blazer and pulled him toward her. He had to admit that he was surprised by both her defiant gaze as well as her strength. "I know what your uncle did to you," Jasmine said sternly. "I know about the isolation and I know I'm right in assuming that you were probably abused as well.

"Look at you," she continued sadly. "You have to take this medication to be the person you used to be, to chase away the demons. We've all got our own but you were pushed and pushed _way _over the edge. Who's to say that I couldn't have been you in those circumstances?

"But you haven't tried to hurt me once since I've been here. I've seen a side of you I never thought I'd ever see. I know you're haunted by the past but you trying to atone for your actions and sins means that you can't be a monster. Even if you can't see that right now, I can."

Jasmine pulled away from Vanitas, a huge weight being lifted off her chest. She folded her hands to keep them from shaking. "That's all I wanted to say. I just wanted you to know that I forgive you."

Vanitas was nothing short of stunned and he stared at Jasmine as if she weren't of this world. His head drooped forward, his spiky hair bouncing right back into place and he balled his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Vanitas?" Jasmine whispered.

No response.

Jasmine stepped closer to him and cocked her neck to the side so that she could see his face. "Vanitas?" She was much more gentle now. "Talk to me."

"I just can't believe that you could forgive me…after everything I've done to you…" He said finally, almost distantly as if he were trapped within his own thoughts.

"It's because I realize where the real problem lies. While we still may sit on opposite sides, I can't ignore the truth. It'll do more damage in the long run. I can't waste my anger on the wrong people otherwise I'll never be happy."

Vanitas was speechless, still taking in everything that had just transpired between himself and Jasmine. "It's strange."

Jasmine didn't understand. "What's strange?"

"You're not looking at me like I'm a monster," Vanitas answered slowly. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Finding herself out of words, Jasmine went back for her purse, tucking it tightly (but cautiously) under her arm. "We have lunch right? I think we should get going."

Even though he was a man of many words, Vanitas was completely and utterly speechless at what had just taken place. After all the torture he put her through, after all the pain he had inflicted on her and her loved ones, Jasmine had found it in her heart to forgive Vanitas for what he'd done in the past.

'I wonder if that means there's a chance for us or if I'm reaching for the stars,' Vanitas thought sadly, extending a hand to her, which she took without an ounce of hesitation.

* * *

><p>A spiky-haired blond waiter wearing glasses came up to the table in the restaurant where Jasmine and Vanitas dined.<p>

Jasmine, who was rather nervous, immediately recognized Ventus (their waiter), Aqua, their hostess, and Terra in the back serving other patrons their food. She was definitely going to escape now.

However, Jasmine had been a little more than unnerved. Ignis had been their driver to their destination (which wasn't much of a stress) but Saix and Xigbar had accompanied them on their lunch date as well with both men sitting at a table within eyesight of the pair.

This would make the escape plan (in which she was completely blind in not knowing what was supposed to happen) about five times as difficult. And while Jasmine had all the faith in the world in Aqua, Terra, and Ventus (they were highly skilled SOLDIER members), she couldn't help but feel anxious about the whole situation.

"Aren't you supposed to be working with SHINRA today?" Jasmine asked casually as she drank the water sat in front of her.

Vanitas nodded, setting down the menu after having decided what he wanted. "I was, but I decided to change up my schedule."

Jasmine set the glass back down in front of her, having finished the entire glass. "Aren't you with arms and security? Is it really wise for you to be taking so much time off? You've been missing a lot of work in the last few weeks."

Vanitas casually shrugged his shoulders, giving her a half smile. "I'm high up enough to where I can take off when I want. As long as I show my face every now and then I have nothing to worry about."

Jasmine's thoughts immediately drifted to Vanitas' uncle but she decided to keep her mouth shut. More likely than not, Master Xehanort was at the center of the organization and Jasmine found it strange that someone like him would be pleased with his nephew taking off so much time.

Did SHINRA know that Vanitas had been keeping Jasmine all this time?

Did SOLDIER make a concerted effort to at least stage a search for her? After all, it was Tseng and Ignis' idea for her to be taken when she was. Surely they must have _attempted_ to make the search look convincing. She had been gone for about two months.

Once Ventus came by a second time to take their order for lunch, he filled Jasmine's glass a second time. Jasmine, taking quick notice of Aqua hovering near the back by the restrooms, steadily drank her water.

Venus (in disguise) laughed lightly. "I'll be sure to have the bartender bring out your drinks immediately. You seem to be a bit thirsty."

Jasmine, feigning embarrassment, laughed as well. "That would be great thanks."

Ventus dismissed himself then and disappeared into the kitchen. Noticing Aqua's eyes on the restrooms, she decided to excuse herself briefly.

"Vanitas?" Jasmine called out to him.

The spiky-haired young man faced her. "Yes?"

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the restroom."

Nodding, Jasmine removed her coat and calmly made her way to the restroom, catching notice of Saix and Xigbar's eyes on her as she disappeared.

Jasmine rounded the corner, passing by Aqua and bumping shoulders with her, she apologized quickly before entering the bathroom and pushing open the door slowly.

"Don't worry about it," the hostess (Aqua) said with a smile. She looked to the other hostess that was standing next to her. "It's the third time today that's happened. I really need to watch where I'm standing."

Noticing the stress on the word "third", Jasmine quickly entered the bathroom to find that the third stall in the woman's restroom was blocked off with a lock. Fortunately for Jasmine (given that the restaurant was rather small and almost vacant) she was all alone and slipped herself under the stall.

Standing up after she got her head under, Jasmine saw that there was a black backpack hanging on the wall with a note. Taking the piece of yellow paper (clearly written in Ventus' messy handwriting) she read, "_You'll find ammunition and the keys to a motorcycle out back. Terra and Aqua have a plan to black out the entire restaurant while you and I make our escape. It's good to see ya!"_

Jasmine smiled then and tucked the note away in her pants pocket when she heard the door open. She stiffened a bit, hoping that the other person would go on about her business when that person knocked on Jasmine's stall, causing her to jump.

"Jasmine?" The voice belonged to Aqua and Jasmine sighed in relief.

"It's me!" Jasmine grabbed the top of the stall and pulled herself up so that she could see over it and find Aqua.

"I'm glad you're alright," the blue-haired girl exclaimed in relief. "You know, we've been worried about you!"

Jasmine smiled ruefully. "I know! I missed you guys so much. We haven't seen each other since Agrabah. After this is over, let's get lunch sometime."

Aqua nodded, her short blue hair bouncing as she did so. "I like that. There are so few women in SOLDIER now, at least at our ranking, it's nice to be able to have someone to talk to."

"So what's the plan? I need to leave before it becomes too obvious," Jasmine shifted the conversation, suddenly feeling like her absence was becoming noticeable.

"Terra will cut the lights and set off gunshots when you get back to the table. Ventus is going to take you in all the chaos and you guys are going to get out of here. I left the backpack here because you two will be escaping through the bathroom. There's a door that leads through the maintenance hallway to the street where your bikes are located. Ventus knows where they are."

Jasmine was suddenly reminded of Saix and Xigbar. "The guards accompanying Vanitas, the blue-haired man and the one-eyed man, they're extremely dangerous. Do not let down your guard. I'm sure that once they know I'm gone they'll come after me. They're some of the best SHINRA has to offer so be careful."

Aqua took Jasmine's warning to heart, taking note of the gentlemen's physical descriptions. "I will. See you on the other side."

With that Aqua quickly took her leave and Jasmine counted to ten after she heard the door close to not draw any attention to herself and Aqua.

Jasmine headed for her seat when she noticed that Vanitas was on his phone. She stared at him curiously. Judging from the stern frown etched into his facial expression, Vanitas was not pleased. Not in the slightest. She wondered what the call was about.

She slipped back into her seat and slipped her coat back on, shivering as she did so.

Vanitas glanced over at Jasmine before returning his attention back to his call. "I'll deal with it later. It would be wise for you to not interfere in matters that aren't of your concern." He hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. "Are you cold?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Jasmine nodded and tucked her hands into her pockets. "Yeah. It's just a bit chilly in here. That's all." She reached for her purse and dug through it, pulling out a small bottle of hand lotion. Dabbing a dime sized amount onto the palm of her right hand, she began rubbing the mixture into her skin. "Who was that?"

Vanitas shrugged nonchalantly, although his irritation was clearly still present. "Business. I'm afraid that we might have to cut the day short. I had hoped to take you shopping after lunch but I don't think that will be possible."

Jasmine's eyes widened. 'As if my closest wasn't full to bursting already.' She slipped the lotion back into her purse and rested it on her lap. "It's alright if we don't go. I have more clothes than I know what to do with back at the mansion."

"Well that's just the winter wardrobe," Vanitas told her, folding his arms across his chest. Jasmine was unnerved by how thick the air between them had become. Something was wrong. "With spring coming up I thought that you might want to get out and pick out clothes for the next season."

Jasmine squeezed her clutch purse. "Really Vanitas, it's okay. We don't have to – "

And just like that the lights in the restaurant went out and off rang several gunshots. Jasmine, slightly unnerved by the room being almost completely enveloped in black, felt Vanitas reach for her and grab her hand, pulling her towards him.

"Saix! Xigbar! Where the hell are you?" Vanitas roared.

She heard scrambling and chaos within the restaurant, wondering where in the world Aqua and Terra were in all the madness. Just as she was pulled closer to Vanitas, Jasmine yelped when she felt someone grab her shoulder, tearing her away from Vanitas.

"Jasmine!" Vanitas shouted, his voice almost lost within the sound of bullets flying through the air.

She turned away from Vanitas' voice when she caught a familiar, earthy scent. Jasmine squinted her eyes through the darkness to see that Ventus had snatched her and was now leading her through the restaurant. He was no longer wearing his waiter attire but jeans, a teeshirt, heavy denim jacket and sneakers. Somewhere during Jasmine's conversation with Aqua he must have left the floor to get ready for the escape.

"Just like Agrabah all over again, huh?" He said cheerfully.

Jasmine sighed and grabbed Ventus' hand, running alongside him now. "Yeah, except in Agrabah I could see. Let's get out of here!"

Once Ventus reached the women's restroom and he pulled Jasmine in, he locked the doors tightly behind him.

"Are Aqua and Terra going to be okay in there?" Jasmine asked, kicking open the door to the locked stall and grabbing her backpack. She set the bag on the floor and tucked her purse inside, pulling out a shoulder holster and extra ammunition.

"They'll be fine," Ventus reassured her, keeping his ear to the door so that he could hear what was going on inside the restaurant. "They're gonna meet up with us when we get out of the city and reach the docks. A helicopter will be there waiting for us."

Jasmine threw off her coat and attached the shoulder holster, sliding both her loaded guns into each other them before she slipped her coat back on. Throwing the backpack over her shoulder while Ventus opened the door leading to the outside, she took a deep breath.

Ventus' eyes grew wide as he realized that the sound of gunshots was approaching them. "Uh, Jas? I think we should get going now."

"Good idea," she said as she bolted through the door to the maintenance hallway. Jasmine had a sneaky suspicion that the next time Xigbar put a bullet in her that she might not survive to gripe about the wound later.

Once Ventus had locked the door behind him, the sound of banging came from the bathroom.

Jasmine cursed under her breath as she dodged and weaved through the maintenance supplied, tools, and machinery. She could hear the door swing open but Jasmine chose to keep her eyes ahead of her as she ran.

Gunshots whizzed past her and Ventus. Judging from the shot (and her luck) it was probably Saix chasing them. While Jasmine was glad that it wasn't Xigbar, the well-regarded sniper, Jasmine wasn't too keen on the idea of being pursued by Saix.

"We're almost there!" Ventus shouted, running ahead of Jasmine and kicking down the door.

Suddenly, with a force that Jasmine had never experienced before, she was violently pulled to the floor by her collar and thrown into a wall. Just when she had caught her breath, she was pulled to her feet with a pair of hands latched roughly around her throat, her feet dangling slightly. When she opened her eyes, she met Saix's vicious amber eyes.

"I should have known better," he hissed, his grip around Jasmine's neck tightening while she pried at his hands. "Perhaps Vanitas will actually listen to me and lock you up in the basement. After all, you are his pet. Pets should be kept more under control."

Jasmine found Saix's grip almost inhuman and felt her breath become shorter and shorter. She mustered up her strength and swiped at his face, tearing the skin from his right cheek, causing him to let go of her and hit the floor with a howl.

Just as he recovered from the blow, Ventus appeared from behind Jasmine with a steel pipe in his hand and cracked it against Saix's skull, causing the blue-haired to fall to the floor unconscious.

Jasmine coughed and rubbed her throat. More likely than not she would wake up with a bruise.

Ventus pulled Jasmine to her feet and checked her. "I don't know how he slipped past both Aqua and Terra but I think we're still okay."

"Vanitas probably had more of his guards in the restaurant," Jasmine explained as she pulled at Ventus' hand. "That's probably why we heard so much gunfire."

Ventus smiled once they reached the parking lot where both their motorcycles were located. "Well, their bikes are gone so it's safe to say that they got away in the chaos. Leave it Aqua to come up with a master escape plan and cause even more confusion."

Jasmine sighed in relief. Just hearing Ventus' voice again brought her relief on so many levels. During their time together, he was the symbol of peace and optimism. And after being "in the dark" for so long, Jasmine found his presence healing.

She reached her motorcycle and searched for her key in the side pouch of her backpack. Once Ventus slipped on his helmet and started up his bike, Jasmine sat on hers, trying to steady her nerves.

"Jasmine!"

Her face drained of all its color and her head snapped to the direction from where she came to see Vanitas, a gun in his hand with blood trickling down the side of his face, staring at her with a look of horror and disbelief.

"Jasmine! Let's go!" Ventus shouted.

Jasmine met Vanitas' gaze and her heart immediately shattered. She had never seen him look so hurt and broken before.

She balled her fist and mouthed "forgive me" before she threw her helmet on, started her motorcycle and sped off through the exit with Ventus leading the way.

As they rode through the cold, icy streets of Hollow Bastion, Jasmine was haunted by the memory of Vanitas' face. While she followed closely behind Ventus, she was hardly present for most of the ride, all the memories from her stay in Vanitas' mansion assaulting her mind at once. She knew that she had to leave the mansion. After all, she was still Vanitas' prisoner first and foremost. But what would happen after this? Would Vanitas come after her again? Would he send Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, and any others under his personal employment? Would he come undone again? Or even worse this time?

But as usual, Jasmine was without answers and focused her energy on getting to the rendezvous point where Aqua and Terra were sure to be waiting.

* * *

><p>Once Jasmine and Ventus reached port where the helicopter was waiting, Jasmine was overjoyed to see both Terra and Aqua waiting for them – both of them perfectly intact and without serious injury.<p>

She hopped off her bike and threw aside her helmet and ran to meet the older SOLDIER members. She draped an arm around both of them and pulled them into a tight embrace. "I'm glad you two are okay!"

Terra and Aqua looked to each other and smiled, returning her hug.

"We should be saying the same thing to you. You were the one kidnapped."

Ventus headed towards the trio and laughed, pulling at Jasmine's designer coat. "Although judging by her clothes I think she staged the whole thing so that she could go shopping on Hollow Bastion."

"Wouldn't shock me," a familiar male voice rang out, laughter soon following. "You do have a habit of disappearing."

Jasmine released Aqua and Terra, whirling around with her eyes wide to see Axel leaning against the helicopter, a sly smile on his face.

"Axel?" Jasmine's jaw dropped.

"And who else were you expecting, Cat Eyes?" He teased, holding out his arms for Jasmine to jump into. "I'm always involved in one of your plans."

"Oh please!" Another voice familiar to Jasmine rang off, his tone screaming annoyance. A redhead wearing a black suit, goggles with scars under his eyes hopped out from the cockpit as did a taller man with darker skin, a shaved head and sunglasses. "When you heard that we were getting Miss Silva you practically begged me to take you with us." Reno pushed his younger brother aside and took Jasmine into one of his hugs, squeezing her tightly.

"Reno? Rude?" Jasmine exclaimed, almost in complete disbelief. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought it would be nice for you to see some familiar faces on the trip home," Aqua placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "We'll be leaving for Radiant Garden now. We should be there in an hour or so."

Jasmine exhaled, burying her face into Reno's chest, his familiar warmth comforting her. "I missed you."

Reno stroked Jasmine's messy hair back off her face and smiled. "Me too, kiddo. Although," he joked, "you're not much of a kid anymore."

Jasmine lifted her head to see her lifelong protectors (Reno and Rude) and sighed in relief.

"Yo!" Axel called out, jumping into the helicopter. "I think we should get out of here before Vanitas' cronies decide to show up again. I'm not trying to get shot."

The group filed into the helicopter with Jasmine being the last to do so while Reno and Rude took their place in the front as co-pilots. Jasmine strapped herself in and took a spot next to Ventus, resting her head against his shoulder.

"How are they?" She asked before they took off.

Ventus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her head right under his. "I saw your friends. They seem okay but they'll be happy you're back. We actually couldn't tell Noctis and your team that you were back yet. Tseng wanted to keep it a secret to avoid unnecessary suspicion. "

"Figures as much," Jasmine sighed, understanding his logic. "Did you see Roxas?"

Ventus smiled and adjusted his glasses. "Yup! It's been a while." His eyes then widened as if he remembered something and he shook her gently. "Why didn't you tell me you dated Roxas?"

Jasmine laughed quietly. "Oops."

"Oops is right. See, we need to go out for lunch once you're settled. We have a lot to talk about it seems."

Axel looked at the pair, a little weirded out at how much Ventus and Jasmine reminded him of Roxas and Jasmine. His focus was directed at Jasmine then. Axel's smile shrank by a few molars. While she was still the same at her core, Jasmine wasn't the same person he had met years ago. Then again, with her type of trauma, Axel understood why she had to become the person she is today.

"Get in line," Axel called out. "I'm sure her next open meeting will be way into next month. I'm sure SOLDIER is gonna pick her apart for the next few months."

Aqua, who sat next to Axel, said, "What exactly did happen, Jasmine? Did he hurt you?"

Jasmine then clung to Ventus' jacket, the memories from the last two months flooding her mind. The group turned to her, anxiously awaiting an answer when the last image Jasmine had of Vanitas' face popped up.

"Yes and no," she replied distantly. "He finally told the truth."

* * *

><p>Noctis sat in his armchair of the apartment, exhausted beyond belief. There had been a great deal of activity with SOLDIER that day for an unknown reason and so Tseng sent him, Prompto, and Gladiolus to Twilight Town to do some investigation. Prompto and Gladiolus had gone to get take out and would be back momentarily. They asked Noctis if he wanted to come with them but the prince politely declined, having decided to wait for them to come back to the apartment.<p>

The blue/black haired young man glanced at Jasmine's bedroom door, his mood souring. It had been almost two months since Jasmine had been kidnapped with no news on her whereabouts.

Noctis was becoming more and more anxious with each passing day, even though he hadn't vocalized it.

What if Jasmine never returned? Or worse, what if she was dead?

Noctis sat his elbow on the arm of the chair and set his chin in the palm of his hand, a frown etched into his handsome face. He wanted to believe that neither of those things was the case but with his limited involvement he had no way for sure of knowing what was going on.

The door to the apartment creaked open but Noctis did not move. He assumed it was just Prompto and Gladiolus back with dinner.

"That was fast," he called lazily.

But the voice he heard belonged to neither of his team mates.

"Noctis?"

The prince's eyes shot open in disbelief and he slowly lifted his head when he heard footsteps approaching the living room. When the person finally rounded the corner, Noctis was stunned and stood up from his seat to see Jasmine, carrying a bag with her, standing ten feet away from him.

Jasmine had the same look of disbelief on her face and her lips trembled. They stood locked in silence for what felt like ages when Jasmine dropped her bag to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She took off sprinted towards Noctis, her hair flying back and she jumped into Noctis' arms, wrapping hers around his neck.

Noctis teetered back from the force and he slid to the floor, his back against the armchair. He wrapped his arms around Jasmine's midsection and held her as she cried into his shoulder.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again!" Jasmine cried. "I didn't know if you were okay!"

Noctis gently pushed Jasmine back, his normal fear of intimacy gone. He reached forward and pulled her hair out of her eyes while placing another hand to her cheek, hear tears staining his gloved hand.

"You're really here," he whispered. "I thought you might be dead."

Jasmine sniffed and shook her head, forcing a smile. "No, no," she insisted. "I'm okay. I'm just glad to see that you're here and alright."

Noctis fell silent and instead pulled her back into his embrace, her now sitting in his lap white they were cheek to cheek. He stroked Jasmine's hair back and breathed a sigh of relief at having her back.

Footsteps approached the pair and Gladiolus and Prompto nearly dropped the food to the floor.

"Is that Miss Valentine?" Prompto shouted, his eyes wide with excitement.

Jasmine, still latched onto Noctis for dear life, turned her head and smiled.

Gladiolus and Prompto ran to the pair and wrapped their arms around each other, happy that their group was now reunited.

"Guess we gotta break out the alcohol and have a celebration," Prompto cheered.

Gladiolus leaned back and laughed. "Any excuse to break out the liquor, eh?"

Prompto grinned. "Come on now! It's a special occasion. The family is back together again!"

Prompto and Gladiolus pulled away from Noctis and Jasmine and immediately went to the kitchen, pulling out plates, forks, bottles and glasses.

Jasmine smiled, having been reunited with her SOLDIER family. She kissed Noctis' cheek and rested in his arms while the others prepared dinner.

She finally had part of her heart back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I swear I cried while writing this chapter. Usually I'm a hard one but I've been waiting for months to have a reunion between Jasmine and her family. I promise you guys that there are more reunions coming as well as more action. OMG you guys. The story is almost over I can't even believe it. Okay. Let me calm down so I can thank everyone and respond to the reviewers.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Sheesh. The economy is grand, ain't it? But I'm glad that you got a job. It's so hard nowadays. I'll have to check out that song and play it during the Jasmine/Xion/Faye scene. Thanks for the review!

**GUEST**: Hope you like the new chapter!

**meyoume**: Look out for it! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

**NoLumostheSun**: Sad and satisfying? I like the sound of that actually. Xion's Theme comes to mind strangely.

**Pink Dinosaur**: Yes and no but there will be more of the old Jasmine!

**Roxas4Ever**: I might actually do some fanart on Ventus and Jasmine and their bikes, especially when the other story comes out. I hope you liked the new chapter!

**LongTimeReader**: I hope you liked the update!

**Guest**: Thank you kindly! I'm glad my OCs are going over well!

**Platform934**: Thank you dear!

**Skeleus**: Oh I see I see. But I'm glad you liked the new chapter!

Now I hope to have the new chapter up soon. I just have to do one more final outline on the end of the story. I swear I have like three possible outcomes for how this one will end and it's so hard to choose! In any case, please tell me what you all think. And feel free to hit me up whenever. I know I've been lagging on the PM responses but I'm here and working on them as we speak. Take care you guys and thank you for all the support! You all are amazing!


	52. Chapter 52: Homebound

Tapping her fingers on the long, oak table she sat at, Jasmine lifted her head and stared into the security camera monitoring her. She sighed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wanting nothing more than to get out of SOLDIER headquarters and head for home.

The fun to be had at her and Noctis' apartment ended rather abruptly when Jasmine and the others were "blessed" by the presence of Tseng and several other associates from SOLDIER who had come to take the young woman in for questioning. While Jasmine had expected to be brought back to headquarters for interrogation, she had not expected to be torn away from everyone so quickly. All she literally had time to do at that time was take a five minute shower and suit up in her uniform before she was led away by Tseng and his guards.

Her head was still swirling from the events of the day but to be held at SOLDIER from that evening all the way to the next afternoon. So it was fair to say that Jasmine was a little more than exhausted.

Lucky for Jasmine, she didn't have to answer too many questions about Vanitas. Jasmine only told the officers the absolute bare minimum and, fortunately, they seemed satisfied with that. In her profession, you were only as valuable as the secrets you kept and Jasmine made sure to protect those secrets at all costs to ensure her value within the organization.

So Jasmine sat in one of her uniforms (dark blue pants tucked into her heavy combat boots, a navy, long sleeved, collared button up also tucked into her pants with a black tank top underneath it all) for hours, having been interviewed by several of her superiors and taken several lie detector tests, anxiously waiting for Tseng to arrive so that she could be dismissed. But, as she had anticipated, Tseng had taken longer than normal to see her.

The door swung open and Jasmine leaned back in her chair, cracking her knuckles that were concealed under her black leather gloves. Immediately she knew who entered the room and she exhaled. "Trying to cover your bases, huh?"

Tseng took the seat in front of Jasmine at the other end of the table, tossing an envelope down between them. "Well, considering that this was all part of Ignis' plan and virtually no one knew of it, we had to make the investigation look as thorough as humanly possible."

Jasmine rolled up her sleeves. "So what now? Have I been cleared?"

Tseng nodded. "Yes. We've taken care of everything. If you look in your file you've been fully reinstated as a 1st Class SOLDIER. If one of our own leaves, becomes ill, or is taken hostage – especially one who's been gone for as long as you have – then we put a freeze on you so to speak. But rest assured, all is in order and you're free to go on about as you did before."

Jasmine balled her fists. Still, there was one very big problem that hadn't been resolved yet: one that haunted her for some time now. "And Ignis?"

Tseng looked at Jasmine's expression and immediately knew what she meant. He ran hand through his dark hair and then spoke. "We're currently dealing with the issue as we speak. Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus are being informed of the situation in another room. But, fortunately for you, as you were just a pawn…"

Jasmine cringed at the word, having been brought back to a conversation Vanitas had with her about SOLDIER and what she was to them. For a moment, Jasmine wondered what he was doing at the moment.

"…and so therefore you weren't directly involved," Tseng continued. "In addition, given your cooperation with the plan and how it helped Noctis and his associates, I imagine that in time all should be well within your team. We've even introduced Ignis to the group and I believe they are talking about the issue as we speak."

Jasmine was more than concerned about Noctis at this point. Truth be told, the prince was not the most forgiving person very forgiving. She wondered if he would find it in his heart to forgive Ignis for shooting him. 'But then again,' Jasmine realized, 'everything that Ignis did was _for _Noctis in the first place.'

"Which brings me to my next point," Tseng shifted in his seat and rested his elbows on the table, leaning on of his cheeks against his hand, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Jasmine asked tiredly, knowing that she was going to be asked questions that she did not want to answer.

Tseng leaned back and opened up his arms. "All. Of. This. I realize that you have your own score to settle with Vanitas Irino but I was also told that you did this for Noctis."

Jasmine pulled her lips into a thin line. She remained silent.

"Just like you, Noctis has his reasons for being here. It's almost a miracle that you two crossed paths in the manner you did." Tseng paused and stared at Jasmine, wondering if she had even the slightest idea of how she was the one who tied everything together. She must have had an inkling, even if the whole picture had not become clear yet. Still, Tseng would let her continue to put the pieces together herself and watch her from afar as he always did.

"I've been wondering this for some time now, and I'm sure that this issue has been brought to your attention by other members of this organization…" Tseng trailed off. "I'm beginning to wonder if your relationship with him is as platonic as you make it out to be. Why else would you throw yourself into such danger? Vanitas was the one who forced you into hiding and yet when you realize that Noctis' future is in jeopardy, you eagerly throw yourself into the lion's den with no real guarantee that you would have made it out alive."

"So what are you asking me?" Jasmine's voice was laced with irritation. This was _not_ the discussion she wanted to be having right now.

"Have you developed feelings for Noctis?" Tseng asked bluntly.

Jasmine rolled her eyes dramatically and pushed her seat back. That was part of the problem with SOLDIER. Any time a female operative and a male operative worked together, there was always questions about the nature of their relationship. There were other issues she faced as a woman within the organization but this issue was one that had been brought to the table more often than she would have liked. Jasmine, wanting to protect what little bit of privacy she had, rose from her seat and headed for the door after she grabbed her file.

"Miss Valentine," Tseng called, watching her reach for the doorknob. "You didn't answer my question."

"That's because I don't have to," Jasmine whipped around, "we have a common enemy. If I can do something for someone who has protected me, then I'm going to do it. The only reason why this is an issue is because I'm a woman. End of story."

Tseng scoffed. "Oh," he glanced at his paperwork, "…you seem genuinely upset. So you have feelings again?"

Jasmine was good at regaining her composure. That was part of the reason why she always completely her mission successfully even when things went wrong. Jasmine had so many things to say to Tseng in regards to "feelings". He had tried to break her and rebuild her, to create the perfect SOLDIER. While the organization did stand to protect the islands (or "worlds" as they were often called), there was no denying the hidden evil within.

Vanitas was right. In the grand scheme of things, Jasmine was just a pawn along with her partner and team. Vanitas was probably a pawn himself. She often wondered how expendable she truly was to them. So Jasmine kept her face in check but casually said on her way out, "You'll find out soon enough…"

* * *

><p>Ventus finished his coffee before Jasmine did and reached for the fork in front of him to take on the giant piece of lemon cake Jasmine had treated him to.<p>

"So this is one of your old spots on the Destiny Islands, huh?" Ventus asked with a smile, staring at her from the other side of their corner booth. "It's quaint, that's for sure."

Jasmine adjusted her dark beanie and took another long sip from her coffee cup. Ventus had been with her on the base when she was taken into custody and had elected to hang out with her for the day since Noctis and the others were tied up in meetings. They had left so fast that neither of them had the time to change out of their uniforms. She stole a glance at Ventus and smiled inwardly. Sitting her with Ventus, who was practically the spitting image of Roxas, reminded her of simpler times. Jasmine had to admit it, even though she was still saddened by her departure from the island and her friends, Ventus had helped her through it. In fact he almost served as the bridge between her past life and new life and reminded her that they were all still connected.

Before Jasmine could say anything she saw a pair of female students wearing the Destiny Islands Rising Suns Academy uniforms pass by the window they sat at. They pointed to Jasmine, having clearly recognized her, and waved. She sheepishly waved back before the two girls scurried off down the street.

"You're still a celebrity," Ventus teased, taking a big bite of his cake. "I remember seeing your music video with Demyx a few years ago. Talk about life throwing you for a loop."

Jasmine's smile completely vanished. She glanced at the name plate on her shirt and shook her head. "I never thought things would turn out this way. I still can't believe it."

Ventus set his fork aside and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "To be honest, I never thought I'd be here either. In theory," and he did air quotes then, "I was supposed to go off and be a doctor, but look at me now. I'm a fighter in SOLDIER."

"But you still practice medicine," Jasmine reminded him. "You and Aqua are both trained in medicine for the team."

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but it's more her thing now. If you would have asked me a long time ago what I'd be doing with my life, I would've said med school. The thing is, life doesn't always go as planned."

Jasmine sat back in her seat and crossed her legs. "Who are you telling?"

"But if things are out of your control, you have to do your best with what you have and keep going, you know? If you keep chasing the past you'll never see the future ahead of you, you know?" Ventus advised her.

Jasmine found herself strangely comforted by Ventus' words. She recalled having a similar "conversation" within herself before she left Vanitas' mansion. "I'm slowly trying to come to terms with that now. It's just taking a while to sink in."

Ventus offered an apologetic smile. "I know. You landed here in a way that most of us hadn't. We had a choice but you didn't. But for all it's worth I think you're doing amazing." He took another bite of cake and grinned. "You're a total badass now. I think you take down most people. You're a tough cookie."

Jasmine felt her chest swell up with an energy she hadn't felt in a while and smiled. "Thanks, Ventus. It means a lot to me."

Almost out of nowhere, Ventus slammed his hand on the table, causing Jasmine to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, suddenly nervous. "What is it?"

Ventus swallowed the large piece of cake and pointed a finger at her accusingly. "You still need to explain the situation between you and Roxas! Why didn't you tell me that you guys dated?"

Jasmine cringed and looked away. "We had a…_complicated_ relationship. We weren't together for that long."

He narrowed his eyes and his grin widened. "Did you love him though?"

Almost immediately she answered, "Yeah I did. I still do. But I just don't think that it would have worked out at that time. Vanitas had started coming into my life and I was dealing with a lot from my parents. And then I started dating Riku somewhere in the mix of things."

Ventus nodded his head in understanding. "The silver-haired guy, right?"

She felt a lump in her throat. "Yeah, him."

The blond poked at his cake, breaking it off into smaller chunks. "So what's the story on him? I hear that story is like, novel worthy."

Under most circumstances Jasmine wouldn't talk about her relationships this thoroughly. But she and Ventus were close. They had become friends quickly through their personalities and the various missions they went on during their time in Agrabah. Ventus shared personal things with Jasmine and her with him. So when it came to the hard stuff like Riku, while Jasmine still felt the need to hold back, she felt safe with Ventus. He was just a good guy all around.

"He and I had a love/hate relationship from the moment I entered high school – although, when I look at it now, there was more hate than anything," she added distantly, looking off to the side. "We were together but when Vanitas came around, we had to end it. Plus some girls from our school set him up so we were pretty much screwed."

"Then what happened?" Ventus gave her one of his all-knowing stares which meant that he knew there was more to the story.

Jasmine sighed. "We still talked and after the time Vanitas kidnapped me, he proposed."

Ventus nearly spit out the cake he had just put in his mouth and coughed loudly, his face turning red. When he finally caught his breath, he slammed his hand against his chest. "HE WHAT!?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"So how many times have you been married?" Ventus asked, bursting into a fit of laughter. "So there's Vanitas – which, admittedly isn't so funny -, Riku, and – "

Jasmine put a stop to Ventus right there, not wanting to relive a particular memory. "Hey! We don't talk about that third time, okay?"

"Did we ever make up that rule where "what happens in Agrabah, stays in Agrabah"? I don't think we did. Annnnnd," Ventus reached into his uniform and pulled out a large, gold chain with a gold pendant attached. The pendant was fixed in the shape of a large key and glittered under the lights, Jasmine's eyes glued to it. "We still have some unfinished business to take care of too."

"I agree," Jasmine's frown was replaced by a mischievous smirk, "once I'm done with my nonsense, it's back to Agrabah we go."

Ventus grinned and slipped the chain back down his shirt. "You got it. Now…back to the story. I got sidetracked," he laughed.

Jasmine shook her head and smiled ruefully. Ventus truly was the perfect mixture of Sora and Roxas.

She continued on with her story though and almost immediately, her cheer vanished. "Riku proposed to me the same night that Tseng sent for me." Jasmine scratched the back of her head and felt her cheeks turning red. "We spent the night together but Tseng made me write a letter to break up with him."

Ventus cringed. "Damn. That's crazy. Well…you guys can always get back together."

Jasmine's heart sank. "I don't think that'll happen."

"Why? He knows you had to leave for SOLDIER. I'm sure he'd understand."

"Yeah, well he also drunkenly called me a slut and said a lot of crazy shit about me when I saw him on a mission with Noctis," she added, all emotion absent from her voice. "Plus right after I left, he went off to college and started dating this new girl."

Ventus' eyes widened and he pushed back his now empty plate. "Okay, so you guys have _a lot_ to talk about."

Jasmine folded her hands together and stared at her lap, closing her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if we were in the same room together. I know why he got mad, got a new girlfriend and chewed me out, but…" her lips trembled, unable to fight the deep sadness within her, "…I still can't believe that he wouldn't think about my issue with Vanitas. It seems like everyone – and I mean _everyone_ – figured it out but him that I left because of Vanitas. He was still alive and Riku knew that. In the back of my mind I can't help but wonder why he had such little faith in us – in me, that he would treat me that way."

A waitress came by and collected their mugs and plates. Jasmine paid the woman, instructing her to keep the remaining change for her tip. The waitress smiled and bid them goodbye as Ventus and Jasmine went off on their way.

Once they reached the outside Ventus slipped on a slouchy beanie like Jasmine's before linking arms with her as they walked down the street to his car.

"That's tough, Jasmine," he said with a heavy sigh. "I can see why you're so hesitant. I'd be that way too. But the way I see it, if you two are supposed to be together, it will happen."

Jasmine was feeling less than hopeful. The truth was, Jasmine wanted to see everyone, especially Naminé (who had actually been her best friend). In addition to that she needed to speak with Sora and talk with him about family matters. But Jasmine had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was going to have to deal with Riku if any of that took place and she was still sorting out her feelings towards him. With a heavy sigh she said, "I don't know what to do. It just seems like it'll be a conflict no matter how I go about this."

"Well you guys will have to talk and, if you want, work on a friendship before anything – if that's what you want. But if you choose to not see him again that's also okay," Ventus advised. "You have to do what's best for you. And sometimes, you can't always be with the one you love."

She tightened her grip on Ventus as they walked and let her thoughts drift towards her (eventual) meeting with Riku.

'What if he's right?' She thought. 'What if we're just not meant to be together? How do we move on after all we went through?'

* * *

><p>Tifa and Cloud drove up to the house that evening and sighed. The pair attempted to meet with Vincent on Radiant Garden but SOLDIER headquarters was a nightmare. Apparently some investigation was going on and the entire facility was scrambling with something. Even with Tifa and Cloud's status, they couldn't find out what was going on.<p>

They left Tifa's car and watched at Aerith, Zack, and Yuffie pulled up behind them. Once the other group exited Zack's car, Yuffie stretched her arms out and yawned.

"Man! Who knew that SOLDIER would be a mad house! Almost reminds me of the days when Sephiroth was running loose."

Zack frowned. "Don't remind me. That freakshow took ten years off my life."

All three of them joined Tifa and Cloud, who were already at the door with the key in hand.

"Tomorrow we should be able to go back to headquarters. Tseng told us that they had to retrieve someone and hold them for detainment," Aerith quietly told them. "That's why the place was in such a mess."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and balled her fists. "You'd think they'd get their butts in gear and find Jasmine. Like really? How hard could it be to find her?"

Tifa's eyes drooped low and she stared at the mat under her feet. Jasmine had gone far too long. There was no telling what Vanitas was doing to her. If she was gone for much longer, Tifa was going to go out and look for Jasmine herself whether SOLDIER liked it or not.

Cloud held the door open for the group and they hurried in before the rain fell on them. They took off their coats and hung them in Tifa's closet. However, when Zack bent down to take off his heavy combat boots, he noticed another pair sitting neatly by the door. Immediately his eyes hardened and he held out his arm, signaling everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Someone's here," Zack warned them in a low voice. "Look," he pointed to the pair of boots sitting in the entryway.

Yuffie reached into her back pocket, making sure that one of her knives was still there. "Tifa, were you expecting somebody?"

"No…" Tifa stared hard at the shoes, the size catching her off guard. "But how did that person get in here? I locked the door and you'd need the key and…"

Footsteps began to approach the group and they walked slowly from the entryway, eager to see who the intruder was. However, when the group finally reached the stairs, their eyes widened in shock and surprise as Jasmine suddenly appeared, rubbing her eyes while holding tight to a blanket covering her body.

"Oh my God," Aerith gasped.

Tifa's eyes began to water as Jasmine groggily approached them. "Jasmine?"

The young girl opened her eyes fully now, realizing that she wasn't just facing Tifa, but her entire extended family. Her heart began to race and her lips trembled, fiercely. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stared at them all in surprise and spoke, a sheepish tone to her voice.

"I got back last night," she said hesitantly, her hands shaking as she gazed upon the faces of her family. "I went back to my apartment yesterday, but…" Jasmine's eyes began to water then, almost unable to hold back any longer. "But," she sniffed, "but I wanted to come back home when they let me go. I don't know why I didn't call…I just wanted to come back here and be in my own bed and take a nap and - "

Tifa stepped forward and approached the shaken girl. Reaching up and pulling Jasmine's hair out of her face, she offered a kind smile. She knew that Jasmine was close to breaking then and silenced her before the sobs came. "No, no, no," she interrupted her. "You don't ever have to call to come back home. _Never_," she stressed.

Jasmine's tears fell freely now as she stared into Tifa's gentle, wine-colored eyes, her mind taking her back to the day when she first moved in. Tifa had said then that Jasmine could call this house home if she so chose but the power of those words hadn't sunk in until this very moment.

Jasmine felt weary then, the weight of time and all that had passed practically crushing her from the inside out. She slipped to her knees and Tifa caught her before she hit the floor face first. Jasmine buried her face in Tifa's chest and, for the first time in years, felt her true age. "I just wanted," she whispered through gritted teeth, "to come back to the last place where I knew I was truly happy…before any of this happened…where my mom is…"

Tifa, now feeling the full effect of the situation once she realized what Jasmine meant, sank to the floor and held Jasmine closer than she ever had before while the group looked on, some with tears in their eyes while the others simply smiled.

"It's okay," Tifa whispered softly when Jasmine fell silent, looking so much like a wounded animal. "You're home now. You're with your family. Me, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, and Zack…we're here for you and we always will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Again, I got choked up a little – not only because of the story but for personal reasons as well. A huge theme of this story of family and finding your way back "home" (and this can be a great many things depending on your personal situation) and this is another one of the chapters I've wanted to do since…basically I started this story.

In any case! (Before I start crying again)

**hopefuldreamer1991**: I'm glad you liked it so much! I felt back for Vanitas too. He's really grown on me and to have him go through this situation really had me torn a bit. I wouldn't say it's the a lot of the old Jasmine per say, but she has let a lot of her walls down

**Guest**: Lol and that's just the tip of the iceberg.

**meyoume**: I'm glad it lived up to what you wanted!

**Roxas4Ever**: Thank goodness! I was so scared of messing up Ventus. I had to do a lot of research on his character. And yes, yay Axel! I missed the guy to be honest with you.

**LongTimeReader**: Yay feels!

GUEST: Yes! I have done my job!

**NoLumostheSun**: This chapter is not the finale. We have a bit more to go. I just don't want to throw out a number at this point and not keep to it. I have a habit of always going over my target. Yes, you will see EVERYONE (and I do mean everyone) very, very soon. Thank you!

**Skeleus**: Aww I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Sarah K.R**: Seriously, you don't know how happy it makes me to know that you guys liked these chapters (and the story as a whole). I felt like I was taking such a massive risk and didn't know how well it would pan out. So thank you! I feel bad for Vanitas too but, as you know, he isn't the type to just disappear so we'll see when he decides to pop up. I'm so glad that you enjoyed all their interactions. When the side story comes out you'll see a lot of them so look out for that soon.

**Sookdeo**: Rivals your college graduation? *climbs to the top of the highest mountain. MOM I've made it! That seriously made my day lol. But yeah, this could honestly be the defining moment for Vanitas: whether he keeps his calm and looks at the whole picture, or whether he completely goes off the deep end and loses what's left of his sanity. It's fine line here, a really fine line. As for Jasmine's feelings, that'll be discussed in future chapters. Axel's involvement in SOLDIER is tricky. That'll be explained further and it WILL be important in regards to the last story. In addition to that I seriously can't wait for the side story. It's going to be heavy just like this one, but I'm doing a bit of experimenting with it so it'll have a different feel to it than the other stories. And yes. I will be doing multiple endings. It will serve as a stand-alone story so look out for that.

**Lola**: Yay! It's nice to see a new face….sort of. Thank you for reading through everything. I promise there will be more regular updates now since school is out for me.

Okay guys so the story is almost at a close but we have a bit more to go. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me thus far. In all seriousness, during the time it took to write the story (which I JUST realized was three years) I went through my own personal nightmare which is why it took so long for it to get to this point. So I want to thank you all again for reading, reviewing, the PMs, the fanart, just all that you guys do because you all are part of the reason why I was able to get through a lot of my nonsense. Seriously, you guys are amazing and I'm so thankful to have people like you guys who support me and my passion.

On another note, I have a NEW, story out called "Complex Image". I should be able to get the third chapter up some time this weekend so look out for it.

Thank you guys so much and let me know what you think. I'll have the new chapter up soon and (as a spoiler) in the next chapter we will see Sora and have an interaction with Noctis – something I've also been dying to do for a long time. So take care everyone, leave a review or whatever and I'll see you next time!


	53. Chapter 53: Loyalty

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" Tifa asked Jasmine as the girl stood in the entryway, lacing up her boots.

Jasmine nodded and offered Tifa a small smile. She'd spent three days at Tifa's house after her release from SOLDIER. However, there had been less talk and more silence than anything as Jasmine ended up using most of her time back home for rest. Tifa understood it though. With all that Jasmine had been through it would be almost unfair to simply say that she was tired and didn't mind the fact that she slept.

"Yes I'm sure," Jasmine replied, standing up. "I've got to get back to Radiant Garden."

Zack yawned and scratched his head. Cloud, Aerith and the others decided to spend the last few days with Tifa once Jasmine was back. While the others were asleep Zack woke up when he heard Jasmine and Tifa talking amongst themselves, deciding to make sure that she made it out okay and take a nap later in the day. "Where is Noctis?"

Jasmine reached into the pocket of her jeans and checked her phone for any missed calls or text messages. She had two missed calls from Noctis and one unread text message just this morning alone. Jasmine had originally told Noctis when Tseng came for her that once she was finished with her business she would return to the apartment but, as usual, her plans changed.

Noctis did know of Jasmine's whereabouts though. After trying to reach her several times during the last few days, Noctis asked Prompto to call her. After a few tries, Tifa answered Jasmine's cell phone while the girl was asleep and let her team know that she was alright. But even though Noctis knew where she was and knew that she was with people who could protect her, it was clear that he wanted her back on Radiant Garden as soon as possible.

"You really should stay with us – at least for a few more days," Zack chimed in, hoping to keep Jasmine home with Tifa for a little while longer.

When Jasmine had awoken on her first day back the family enjoyed dinner together at Tifa's house and she finally told them the story of what happened at Vanitas' mansion (minus a few details). Needless to say, everyone – especially Tifa – were stunned at the revelation.

It would appear that no one knew about the connection that Jasmine's parents had with Vanitas' family, which also called into question why the friendship was kept in secret. Jasmine knew that her parents valued and fiercely protected their privacy considering the fact that her father was a politician. But she would have thought that the Silva family would have told Tifa or her uncle, Vincent, about the Irinos.

The young Valentine shook her head, recalling her father's last words. Even though she hated to admit it, he was right. There were a great many secrets held on both ends. Jasmine just hoped that she would live long enough to bring them all to the light.

"I can't," Jasmine said finally with a heavy sigh. "But I'll give you a call when I'm back with Noctis so we can talk more. Ventus is already here. He's taking me back so I can get my car."

"And then what?" Tifa asked, leaning against the wall.

Jasmine felt her phone vibrating. Ventus was probably out front now. "I have to see Sora," she announced. "I feel like he may be able to help me. Besides," Jasmine trailed off. It was Tuesday. He would probably be at school in a few hours. "I really do miss him."

Tifa smiled, knowing that Sora would be happy to see that Jasmine was okay. She would never tell Jasmine this herself, but Sora and his parents felt guilty about the way things had played out between the two families. Sora had often come by the house with Kairi to visit Tifa and the others to see how they were doing. As per the norm, Sora was usually all smiles and optimism but even he couldn't hide his guilt. Tifa never once blamed Sora or his parents for Jasmine's kidnapping. They took no part in it so in her mind none of it was their fault. However, after hearing Jasmine's story, Tifa was finding it hard herself to figure out who_ really_ was to blame for all the incidents that had taken place in the last few years.

"I'm sure they'll_ all_ want to see you," Tifa told her. Noticing the slight hesitation on Jasmine's face, Tifa quickly added, "But take your time. I'm sure they'll understand regardless."

"I hope so," Jasmine said simply as she headed for the door. She stopped before she reached the doorknob and ran to embrace Zack first and then Tifa, bending down to hold the smaller woman. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Tifa pulled back from the hug and held Jasmine's shoulders, giving the girl a quick once over. "It's like looking into the past," she whispered. "You're just like all of us when we joined SOLDIER."

Jasmine attempted a smile and headed for the door. "All seriousness aside, it doesn't feel so unnatural. All of you guys are involved. I finally feel like I've joined the club."

Tifa detected the sadness in Jasmine's voice and watched her leave. 'Yeah,' she agreed mentally. 'But we still had a choice.'

* * *

><p>As usual, Sora had a hard time staying awake in his class and had to prop his elbow on his desk and cup his chin in his hand to remain somewhat. It was the back end of February and his senior year was winding down with his future pretty much mapped out.<p>

He and the rest of his friends had gained acceptance to Radiant Garden University in the fall. While Kairi had initially planned to attend Atlantica University, she had a change of heart and decided to remain with Sora and her friends. Now that all the heavy decisions had been taken care of, all they had to do was ride out the rest of the academic year and then they would be free.

Sora sighed heavily and thought about how much had changed in the last few years. While he was still just like every other kid on the island who went to school, hung out with his friends, spent time with their families, all the day to day activities just seemed a bit meaningless and unimportant now.

He'd seen a new side of life ever since Jasmine's arrival and his re-introduction to Vanitas. It was then that Sora realized that he had a naïve view of how the world truly worked and even though he'd gotten a glimpse of the world outside his sheltered walls, he knew that there was still so much more to see.

An office worker entered the classroom and politely interrupted the instructor, handing her a slip of paper. The teacher read over the note and then called, "Sora, I need you to gather your belongings and report to the front office."

Sora snapped out of his daydream. He pointed to himself as if to say "Me?" and immediately scooped up his things. Kairi, who sat next to him, shot him a curious glance and he gave one right back to her. He took the slip of paper and left the classroom, heading directly for the office.

Once there, the receptionist read over the slip of paper and inputted something into his computer. "You're being excused for the rest of the day," he announced to Sora. "Someone is waiting out in front of the school to pick you up."

Sora's stomach immediately dropped to the floor. This did not sound pleasant in the slightest.

"Who's coming to get me?" Sora asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

The receptionist shrugged his shoulders casually, his eyes returning to the computer screen. "I don't know, to be honest with ya. But I wouldn't worry too much about it. Enjoy your day."

Sora sighed and shook his head as he headed for the exit. In the last few years, Sora had learned that not all surprises were the good ones – especially with what he'd dealt with in the last year and a half.

Reaching the front gate, Sora realized that it was raining outside. He turned up his lips and frowned. Kairi had told him to bring an umbrella with him to school today when she picked him up but he had declined, declaring that a little rain wouldn't hurt him. But now that he saw the storm clouds Sora realized that he should probably listen to Kairi more often.

A vaguely familiar black sports car with tinted windows pulled up to the front steps and a person hopped out of the driver's side, disappearing under a large, gray umbrella.

Sora looked closer, stepping out into the rain to get a better view of the mysterious person. When they made their way to the front steps of the school and tilted the umbrella back, Sora's eyes widened and he went sprinting towards them.

Sora dropped his backpack and collided with Jasmine, forcing her to drop the umbrella as he embraced her tightly.

"Jasmine!" Sora half shouted, staring deep into her bright gold eyes. He scanned over her quickly and stared at her simply without saying a word for the longest time.

"It's good to see you too, Sora," Jasmine said quietly as she returned his hug, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him close. "I missed you."

Sora pulled back, realizing that they were both being soaked by the rain. "Are you the one who's picking me up?"

"Uh huh," she replied. Jasmine bent down and closed her umbrella, walking over to the car and opening the passenger door for him. She threw the umbrella in the backseat and hopped in on the driver's side. "We should get going. I don't think we should stand out here in the rain for very long."

Sora smiled sheepishly, realizing that he was the reason why they were both wet and grabbed his backpack. He got in the car and closed the door behind him, watching as Jasmine fastened her seatbelt. She reached into the back seat, produced a towel, and threw it in Sora's lap.

"Wouldn't want you to get sick," she explained before she drove off.

"How did you know?" He laughed, ecstatic to see Jasmine alive and out of Vanitas' hands.

Jasmine shrugged and drove off. "I just always keep random stuff in my car. You never know what you'll need at a moment's notice."

Sora agreed. As usual, Jasmine's logic was sound. "So what are we doing? Where are we going?"

Jasmine started to drive off and kept her eyes on the road. "I really don't know where we're going," she admitted honestly. "I just needed to talk to you. Name any place and that's where we'll go or we can just drive until we figure it out. It doesn't really matter to me. I can have you back on campus at whatever time you need. After all it's only 10 in the morning."

Sora glanced at the clock on her dashboard. He could have sworn that it was later. Then again, foul weather always seemed to drag out everything, including days.

"I guess we can drive around," Sora suggested. "I never really know what to do during the day anyway," he laughed. "I'm usually at school."

Jasmine gripped the steering wheel and headed toward the highway. "How about this…I'll take you around Radiant Garden for a while. That should eat up a good chunk of our time seeing as we have to use that new bridge they just built connecting the islands. Then we can get lunch. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me!" Sora strapped on his seatbelt and got comfortable. He stared at Jasmine, noticing her subtle physical changes from her toned/muscular arms, more pronounced cheekbones (most likely from weight loss) and her longer black hair with a (deliberate?) silver streak near the side of her face. Sora had to admit it though, while she still had the appearance of a young woman, he couldn't deny that her eyes seemed to be the key to her more advanced maturity. It wasn't that she had wrinkles around them, but it seemed as though they now held a wisdom that he hadn't seen before.

"So…" Sora began slowly, "how long have you been back?"

"About four days," Jasmine replied. "I escaped a few days ago and spent three days at Tifa's house sleeping."

"Three days?" Sora's internal smile diminished slightly. 'No wonder,' he noted mentally. 'She must be exhausted…especially since she's been Vanitas' prisoner for months. I'd be tired too,' he sighed.

"Yeah," she answered. "I was really out of it. Being with Vanitas for that long was…exhausting to say the least." Jasmine glanced over at Sora and saw that he had a million and one questions for her…but it was clear that he didn't know how to approach her with them. She looked back at the road, happy to see that it was fairly clear. "Sora," she said calmly, "don't be afraid to ask me questions or talk to me. I know it's probably a little awkward now with everything that's happened, but if there was ever a time to ask me something, _now_ is that time."

Sora cringed. He almost forgot how blunt Jasmine was at times. But she never did it out of hate or malice. That was just how she was.

"Did he hurt you?" Sora asked slowly and hesitantly.

Jasmine's face became unreadable. It was clear that she was sorting through her thoughts to try and figure out how to best word her answer. "No," she replied, earning a surprise reaction from the spiky-haired youth. "He didn't lay a hand on me. In fact, he treated me like a princess."

Sora reeled back as if he couldn't believe what Jasmine had said.

"It's the truth, Sora," she told him. "Things have changed."

A brown eyebrow shot up in suspicion. "Changed?" He repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to reach into the glove compartment and look at the photograph on top," Jasmine instructed. "We can start from there."

Sora's heart began to race from anticipation. He slowly reached into the glove compartment and saw a stack of photographs, taking the first one as Jasmine had instructed. He exhaled and flipped the back over so that he could see what she was talking about and his jaw dropped. His blue eyes scanned over the photo of him, Jasmine, and Vanitas when they were younger and he looked to Jasmine for an explanation.

She caught his expression from out the corner of her eye and sped up.

"Looks like we have a lot to talk about then," Jasmine sighed, realizing then and there that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Noctis waited not so patiently for the elevator to take him to the top floor of the apartment building where he and Jasmine lived, sorting through the mess that was his mind. He glanced at his watch and frowned. It was nine o'clock at night and Jasmine was surely back by now. He had originally intended to be waiting for her when she got there but Tseng called him out for a meeting that took up most of his day.<p>

But that meeting was nothing compared to the meeting he had with Ignis the day after Jasmine came back.

"_You weren't supposed to get hurt," Ignis told Noctis when the two were finally allowed to be alone in the interrogation room. When Noctis first arrived and saw Ignis sitting there, the blue/black haired prince immediately flew into a fit of rage. _

_In fact, if it weren't for the two guards standing with Ignis and Tseng in the room (armed) Noctis would have more than likely attacked Ignis right there on the spot. _

_Noctis had a hard time taking everything in all that Ignis and Tseng had told him at first. Once he was restrained by the guards and started listening to more and more of the story, Noctis calmed down slightly and was in awe at what had taken place. Finally, after years of searching and hiding, they had located the king of the Lucis thanks to Jasmine and Ignis – the former traitor of the Lucis Kingdom. _

_Ignis stared at the prince, recalling the past that led to this moment. From the time he was born, he was raised and groomed to be the advisor to the would-be king of the Lucis Kingdom. Ignis would never do anything to truly harm Noctis or do anything to jeopardize their mission of reclaiming their kingdom. Even though Noctis and Ignis had occasionally clashed – in part due to Ignis' shrewd plans and Noctis' temper – Ignis only had Noctis' well-being in mind. _

"_So she knows everything now, huh?" Noctis said after a long pause, realizing that they had another issue on their hands. _

_Ignis nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Well I've left out a few details to protect your privacy but Jasmine has a fair idea of what's been going on with our kingdom. To be honest, I think she knew more than she let on."_

"_And that's why you did it." Noctis concluded, glancing at the leg that had been shot and his anger had fully subsided. He should have known better. Ignis always put Noctis and the country first, even before himself. Ignis was known for his shrewd logic and so Noctis should have foreseen a plan like this. Once he realized this, Noctis felt guilty for cursing Ignis' name. _

"_We did not come to SOLDIER with the intent of being mercenaries," Ignis stated clearly. "We came here because we needed more resources to take back our kingdom. This is _not_ the way we were meant to live. One day you will take the throne and I and the rest of our group are destined to assist you. But we could not do so with our kingdom being torn apart by enemy nations. After the king disappeared we had to do something to protect you and the crystal and SOLDIER was the best way to accomplish that." _

"_And you asked Jasmine to help with finding my father?" Noctis question was more of a statement than anything. _

_Ignis nodded his head slowly and exhaled, inwardly smiling upon realizing how fortunate they were that Jasmine practically fell into their laps. It was almost a gift from God._

"_Yes. Like I stated, Jasmine isn't aware of all the intricacies of our situation and I've taken care to make that so. You see, Jasmine has a connection to our enemy."_

_Noctis' eyes widened at this, as if to ask "how?"._

"_Granted it's a very loose connection," Ignis added quickly. "But it's still something that works to our advantage. You see…she has a connection to the commander of the Niflheim army – the man who led the war against Lucis to begin with. Once I was able to hand Jasmine over to Vanitas – who has direct contact with that country's leaders – I was finally able to get in and gain valuable information needed to help reclaim our kingdom and rescue the king. Vanitas' uncle works with the commander and, in turn, has given his support to Niflheim. Jasmine is Vanitas' ex-fiancée. " _

_Despite the good news Noctis realized very quickly the dangers of that plan and became alarmed. "So you used Jasmine to get information on Niflheim by way of Vanitas…the guy who tried to kill her."_

_Despite the severity of Noctis' claim, Ignis was unapologetic. "I know you understand that I will do anything for our kingdom. Miss Valentine knows this too."_

"_But to send her into something of this magnitude blind…?" Noctis challenged, his voice level rising. "The moment anyone found out she would've been killed."_

"_She agreed to allow herself to be taken by Vanitas and gave me permission to do what I had to do so that we could find the king," Ignis argued, realizing that the prince was becoming angry again. "Miss Valentine knows that she holds a great deal of dangerous and potentially damning information and realizes the risk involved. I offered her the chance to not take my deal on numerous occasions but she agreed regardless. She was not pressured to go along with my plan even though she knew she would be in potential danger."_

Once Noctis reached the top floor of building where he and Jasmine stayed, his nervousness doubled in intensity.

There was so much that transpired in the last few days and he knew he needed to talk to her about the future.

Noctis mentally cringed. He wasn't the best at conversation to begin with and then to try and talk to Jasmine about what happened during his meeting with Tseng and Ignis, well, it actually frightened him.

"_And it's not just us. Ventus, Terra and Aqua have their own reasons for allying with her too." Ignis added on an extra piece of damning information to the conversation, further upsetting the young prince. "But in truth the three of them do genuinely like Jasmine, especially Ventus given their friendship, but Aqua and Terra – like us – realize that befriending her will also help them reach their goals. It's just the way this works." _

_Noctis absorbed the conversation thus far, sitting in silence for near of five minutes until he came to his own conclusion about the situation. _

"_So she's just a tool then," Noctis stated darkly as he glared at Ignis. "And we're taking advantage of her situation to get what we want."_

_Ignis fell silent, the expression in his eyes being all the answer Noctis needed._

'Dammit.' Noctis' frown further cemented itself in his handsome face when the doorman greeted him. This was not the way he wanted this to turn out.

When Noctis entered the apartment he found that the only thing that filled in the silence was the sound of the piano that sat in the living room. He followed the sound and sure enough, he found Jasmine sitting at the piano with her back to him.

"I'm back," he called loudly in order to get her attention.

Jasmine's playing came to a complete stop and she removed her hands from the keys as she spun around to face Noctis. "Welcome home," she greeted quietly. She stood up and pulled down her sweatshirt. "Are you hungry? I cooked for us but I didn't know when you would be back."

Noctis' appetite had completely vanished after his meeting with Ignis that day. If it weren't for the fact that he was constantly training, Noctis wouldn't have eaten anything at all in the last few days. The conversation they had was not one he wanted to touch and it weighed heavily on his mind. "Not really," he declined politely.

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders and pulled a stray strand of hair out of her face and tucked it into the massive bun sitting on top of her head. "Not a problem." She approached Noctis slowly then and eyed him carefully, watching for a reaction. "Did you want to talk?"

Noctis thought back to his conversation with Ignis. How long had his advisor known about Jasmine's connection to SHINRA? Would Ignis have done all he could to save Jasmine from Noctis if she hadn't been connected to their war?

"_I've grown to like Miss Valentine," Ignis told Noctis. "And that is the honest truth. We may clash at times but I do appreciate her. If I really didn't think that she could handle Vanitas I wouldn't have put her in that position. But the man is madly in love with her and he's sorting out a lot of his issues. Rest assured, she was never in any immediate danger. I know Tseng wouldn't hesitate to throw her to the lions however, I am not like him in that aspect."_

_Noctis' eyes hardened and he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off quickly. _

"_Just like I know that you've grown to like her as well," Ignis interrupted, stopping Noctis dead in his tracks. Ignis crossed his arms over his chest. "That is also something we need to discuss as well. I know that you're fond of her."_

"_She's a member of my team," Noctis argued, trying to quickly squash the conversation, knowing full well where it was going. "I look at her the same way I would Prompto or Gladiolus."_

Jasmine knew from Prompto and her own experiences with Noctis that conversation did not come so easily for the prince. As much as Noctis tried to hide behind his cool and uncaring façade, she and the others knew that at the root of it all he just used this to cover up his shyness.

"We can talk whenever," Jasmine told him with a gentle smile. "It doesn't have to be now – just whenever you feel comfortable. Okay?"

Noctis cursed inwardly. This was one of those rare moments when Jasmine let her own façade slip, revealing her kind and gentle nature. She was almost easier to deal with when she put up a wall: no emotion, no surprises.

The prince took a seat on the couch nearest to him and Jasmine followed suit.

"I saw my friend today," Jasmine announced. "I went to see Sora Irino."

"Vanitas' cousin?"

"Yeah. I went for business reasons and selfish reasons. I was hoping that maybe he could give me more insight on Vanitas' childhood seeing as there's been a lot of change with him recently. But I also went to see Sora because he was my friend. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss him or any of my other friends."

'Friends, huh?' Noctis thought as he stole a glance at Jasmine.

_Ignis was less than convinced. Reports of Noctis' behavior since Jasmine's kidnapping proved to be a bit telling. "Prince Caelum, you know your position and as well as hers. As much as we all like Miss Valentine there are a few facts that can't be ignored. The first is that she is not from our country. You know how the king looks at outsiders. It was hard enough getting him to accept Prompto. Secondly, while she may be on our side she still is connected to SHINRA. That alone should make you want to keep your distance. And finally, if you did have feelings for her you know that nothing could ever come of it. She is not of royal or noble blood. You two could never be together. The council wouldn't allow it. When we leave SOLDIER what do you expect to do? Bring her along with you? As what?"_

Jasmine pulled her feet to her chest and rested against the arm of the couch. She smiled, almost in satisfaction and turned her gaze to Noctis. "You know," she began slowly as her smile faded, "I missed you and the others a lot when I was with Vanitas. Not a day went by that I didn't think about coming back here…especially you."

A feeling Noctis was not familiar with stirred within him, causing his heart to race for reasons unknown to him.

"_I'm just trying to get you to think about the future, Your Highness," Ignis continued. "I'm only looking out for you and Miss Valentine alike. I want you both to be at peace. That's all."_

"I know we haven't always gotten along," Jasmine continued thoughtfully, "and I know that at the beginning I was inexperienced and hated that I was here, it's all grown on me."

"What has?" Noctis asked curiously.

"This life," Jasmine replied simply. "Waking up here, cooking us breakfast, going to school when I was actually in school, cooking us dinner, and going out on the occasional mission. It's starting to feel more natural."

'A life together…' Noctis closed his eyes, a deep frown etched into his face.

This was the first time that Noctis actually thought about the future after SOLDIER since Jasmine was kidnapped. Once their business in regards to the kingdom of Lucis was over, Noctis and the others would most definitely return home and step back into the roles they left. But now, with her so imbedded in their lives, would they really just be able to leave without her?

Jasmine yawned and covered her mouth. "I don't know," she rubbed underneath her eyes. "We clearly can't do this forever because I know that you're going to go back to your kingdom but for the time being, I appreciate this _thing_ that we have."

Noctis hesitated, not wanting to know the answer to the question he had in mind. "And after Vanitas is no longer an issue, what then?"

The young woman fell silent instantly, the heaviness of the question and her own uncertainty of the future causing all to stand still in her world.

Jasmine cracked her knuckles and headed for the kitchen. "That's the thing: for the first time in my life I don't have it all planned out. I don't know what I want or where to go anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I swear to you all, I had at least four different versions of this chapter typed up and each version was ten pages if not longer in my document. To be honest, Noctis and Jasmine's relationship is one of the most difficult things I've ever had to write. Anyway…

**hopefuldreamer1991**: I promise there will be more moments with Tifa and the others in this story as well as the next one. As for Riku and Jasmine's conversation, it is coming, my friend.

**Lola**: Glad you liked it!

**Roxas4Ever**: Yup! You will see Roxas very soon. And thank you!

**Guest**: There will be more family moments for sure.

**Platform934**: Yay for feels!

**meyoume**: So many tears!

**NoLumostheSun**: They're all going to come back soon! I can guarantee that.

**Guest**: Even if it was for a short while, they needed to see each other. After all, Tifa was basically Jasmine's mother.

**Skeleus**: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and all the feels.

**LongTimeReader**: Agrabah is more distant. You see, I have a system set up (but I can't reveal that just now because it'll spoil the next two stories) and Agrabah is part of the islands…but not at the same time. It'll make more sense with the side story. Trust me, EVERYONE will be there.

**GUEST**: I hope that means you like the chapter!

**Sookdeo**: Noctis will start to make more sense as the story progresses. Unfortunately for now a lot of the enemies haven't appeared yet so I have to keep him in the dark for now. As for Jasmine taking down SOLDIER or her feelings towards the idea, that's also something I have to keep under wraps for now. Lol I'm keeping my mouth shut on the whole Agrabah situation. But yes, there was a third engagement however, not everything is as it seems. And yep, three long years. I have half a mind to actually either write to you all via Tumblr (where you can all see my explanation) or record a video of myself talking to you all and thanking everyone. Hmm decisions decisions.

**Sarah K.R**: Me too. Part of me hated keeping Jasmine away from everyone for 80% of the story. I really liked her friendships with the other KH characters. Ventus is one of my favorites. He seems to be the perfect balance not only between Roxas and Sora, but he is also someone who can relate to Jasmine more. He's in SOLDIER just like her but he's the one who can still keep a bit of lightheartedness despite the severity of his job. I adore him. Thank you for the support.

Alright you guys I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you thank you for all the support you all have given me thus far and thanks for sticking with this. Like I said this story has taken three years and I appreciate all the reviews, faves, alerts that I still get.

Please let me know what you guys think in a review (I'm also very curious as to what you guys think of Jasmine and Noctis' relationship) and I'll see you next time!


	54. Chapter 54: A Hazy Future

Kairi sat beside Sora with her jaw hanging open, unable to believe what she had just heard. She glanced at the door to their study room and quickly made sure it was locked so that no one would enter. When she did, she whipped around and leaned against the door.

"How is this even possible?" She asked Sora incredulously.

The spiky-haired youth shook his head and let out a long, exasperated sigh. "I don't know, but that's what Jasmine told me," Sora answered. "I never had a clue _any_ of this was going on."

Kairi ran over to Sora and held out her hand. "Let me see the picture again," she demanded.

Sora reached into his math textbook and pulled out the photo that Jasmine showed him yesterday. She allowed him to keep it seeing as it was just a copy, but advised him against showing it to a lot of people. Kairi scanned over the photo of Sora, Jasmine, and Vanitas when they were younger and pulled back her maroon-colored bangs.

"So let me get this straight, Sora," Kairi began as she started to pace the table in the small study room. "Jasmine and Vanitas were friends when they were younger but after your aunt and uncle died Vanitas went to live with another uncle and they didn't meet again until Jasmine's junior year – but she doesn't remember a single thing about it."

"Bingo," Sora replied tiredly. While he was happy to see Jasmine, the information she had was a lot for him to take in at the time. "I don't know why she can't remember, and she can't figure it out either."

Kairi leaned against the wooden table they sat at. "Most people don't remember their early childhoods. I know I don't," she reasoned.

Even so, both of them knew that Jasmine had an excellent memory and for her to simply forget such an important part of her life seemed unlikely.

"And Vanitas has calmed down." Kairi had a hard time letting the words out. She almost couldn't believe that Vanitas would ever change and settle down.

"That's what Jasmine told me. She said he was calm and never tried to hurt her, but that's only because of what his doctor put him on." Sora huffed and leaned back in his chair, being oh-so careful as to not fall back. "You know," Sora began thoughtfully, "now that I think about it…I almost feel bad for him. I've heard stories about Uncle Xehanort and none of them start or end well. I've never really been around him but from what I remember he was a bit…creepy."

"Is that why your dad doesn't speak to him?" Kairi inquired.

Sora said, "Yeah. They haven't spoken since my uncle and aunt died. In fact, they tried to keep a lot of distance from him."

Kairi did her best to absorb the story. She never imagined there to be so many secrets in Sora's family. While his parents were lovely people, Kairi always wondered about Sora's uncles. Now she understood why Sora never really went too in depth about his family.

Kairi exhaled and slowly, a smile appeared on her face. "But Jasmine is okay, right?"

"Looks that way." Sora smiled too, happy that his friend was out of that madness. "She's really tired but she doesn't seem as angry anymore. Like, she was almost mellow. I'm glad she's okay now."

Just then, Kairi's eyes lit up and she went bouncing over to Sora. "So how about we have a welcome back party for her? Do you think she'd come?"

Sora reeled back and almost fell out of his chair when Kairi ran up to him. He quickly grabbed the table and pulled himself forward so that all four legs of the chair were planted on the floor. "You know, I mentioned it to her…"

"And?" Kairi's eyes widened with excitement.

"She said she wouldn't mind seeing everyone," Sora trailed off.

Kairi jumped for joy and began pacing around the room again, this time going over party plans. "So I'm thinking we could do it at my house – but we'd have to call her and see what days she's available because she's working all the time – and then we'll have to make sure we have food, decorations, cake – do you think she still likes cake? Oh who cares it'll be there whether she wants it or not," Kairi rambled on.

Sora tried to calm Kairi down. She was beginning to be more like Selphie with the whole party planning thing. "Uh we can do that but…we do have a problem…" Sora trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"What problem?" Kairi placed a hand on her hip.

After a few seconds of silence Kairi's smile shrank to nothing. "Oh…that's right…"

"Riku," Sora deadpanned.

"I mean," Kairi tried to think of a way to make the situation less awkward than it probably would be, "he knows why she left now. And Riku has really humbled himself."

"But!" Sora piped up, his grin returning. "I've already went to work on that."

"Really?" This time Kairi's eyebrow was raised. "How do you plan on making this work so that Jasmine and Riku don't kill each other at the party?"

Sora's grin spread from ear to ear, his smile full of satisfaction. "Well we had a talk yesterday when we met up and…"

_Jasmine gave Sora an annoyed stare as they sat by the beach, leaning against her car. "Are you serious?"_

_Sora cringed. He knew that this would not be an easy topic but it had to be discussed. "Come on, Jasmine. You should see Riku."_

_The girl swore under her breath and frowned. "So he can call me a gold-digging slut all over again? I think I'll pass."_

_Sora recalled the night of Naminé's event. Even he had to admit that it wasn't exactly a shining moment in Riku's life. "You know he was just hurt."_

_Jasmine pointed a finger to the sky and looked ahead at the ocean. "Drunken words are sober thoughts, Sora. Take that from someone who basically threw up her feelings during the entire time she was engaged to Vanitas. Even if he didn't mean it, he intentionally tried to hurt me." _

_Sora sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping forward. He had to be smarter about how he approached this. How else would he be able to repair Jasmine and Riku's relationship? Or at least get them to the point where they don't want to kill each other if they were in the same room together. _

"_I know what he did was wrong, but I do get why he was hurt," Sora added. "He proposed and you left. That would hurt anyone."_

_Jasmine whirled around to face Sora, her irritation clear on her face. "You know I wanted to be with him," she growled. "You know that if I had a choice I would've stayed. But I didn't. There comes a point where I can't keep looking back on that incident." Jasmine exhaled and leaned back against her car. _

_While Sora was initially caught off guard by Jasmine's ferocity on the subject, he could see why she felt that way. It had been over a year since Riku's proposal and, while there needed to be some closure on the issue, neither Riku nor Jasmine could harp on it forever. But still, Sora was sure that once the two of them talked it out, there would be a bit of a peace. _

"_You're right," Sora agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You guys can't stay stuck in the past. But…" Sora hesitated and eventually trailed off. _

"_But?" Jasmine inquired, wondering what it was that Sora was thinking of. _

"_But…there is one thing I'd like to ask of you," Sora began. "And you don't have to answer right away, just give it a day or two."_

_She nodded, knowing deep within her that the request Sora was about to make would be a big one. "Shoot."_

"_I do want to get everyone together. I know you miss them as much as we miss you. So would you at least consider having lunch with Riku first? You know, to talk things out?"_

_Jasmine's eyes hardened yet beneath her stone cold exterior her heart raced. "You want for me and Riku to have lunch?"_

_Sora ran to Jasmine and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, Sis. It would mean the world to me. And I think it might help you too. Please?"_

_Jasmine hated to see Sora practically begging. It was clear how much he cared about both Riku and her. All he wanted was there to be some sort of end to this feud so that everyone could go one with their lives. _

_And if Jasmine could have a decent conversation with Vanitas of all people, then in theory lunch with Riku wouldn't be the death of her. _

"_I'll do it," Jasmine said finally. _

_Sora's eyes lit up. "Really? You'll do it?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah. I'll have lunch with him. You're right," Jasmine sighed. "I guess it's time we ended this mess. I know it's been a stress on everyone – and I'm sorry for that – but I'll clear up my schedule so we can meet."_

"I can't believe you were able to talk her into meeting with him," Kairi said finally, still in complete awe over the situation.

Sora smiled in satisfaction. "Well, that_ is_ my big sis. She gave me her business number for emergencies but said that we could call her old number."

"I really feel like you would be one of the only people who could've made this happen," Kairi laughed, happy that an end to the madness would come sooner rather than later. "Well, I guess we can start the party planning once we know when Riku and Jasmine meet up."

Kairi kissed Sora's cheek, causing the boy to blush fiercely, relishing the fact that she still had that effect on him. "You're something else, Sora."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what I was thinking." Jasmine paced around her room with her phone pressed to her ear. She glanced out of the floor to ceiling window and pulled her lips into an even tighter frown than before. It had been raining for the past few days ever since Jasmine's meeting with Sora. Judging from the weather, it only meant that she was in for a nightmare when she agreed to meet with Riku, although she had to admit that it was silly to base signs of the future off the weather. "I should have never said I'd go, Tifa. What do I do?"<p>

Tifa was surprised to hear from Jasmine so soon after she left. But she couldn't deny the fact that she was happy Jasmine called her. It was almost like old times on the island.

"Well you promised Sora that you'd go," Tifa gently reminded her. "You have to honor your agreement. Besides, it'll be good for you and Riku. Now you two can finally clear the air."

Jasmine swallowed the lump in her throat and sat on the edge of her bed near her nightstand. She pulled open the top drawer and shifted inside before she pulled out an old photograph of her and Riku with his parents. Jasmine's heart began to ache. She truly was happy then with him even though it was just for a short while.

Collecting herself quickly, Jasmine threw the picture back in the drawer, shut it and slipped her feet into her house slippers.

"What do I even say to him?" Jasmine asked as she slipped one of her hands into the pocket of her oversized hoodie.

Tifa sighed heavily and Jasmine just knew that Tifa was shaking her head. She could feel a mini-lecture coming on. "I can't believe he proposed to you. I wish you would have told me. Maybe I could have tried to talk to Tseng and have given you more time."

Jasmine reached for the tie holding her hair into a messy bun and removed it, allowing her long hair to flow freely now. "Tseng was not going to go easy on me. I'm surprised he made me write that stupid "dear John" note to begin with."

"Well he doesn't like leaving loose ends. You know that just as well as I do."

Jasmine took off her glasses and put them on the dresser. She could hear rumbling outside of her bedroom. Perhaps Noctis came back with Prompto and the others. "Still, I'm not looking forward to this. Sora told me that Riku's calmed down a lot. But…" Jasmine trailed off hesitantly.

Tifa immediately knew what Jasmine was hinting at. "But you don't know if you guys can work out your issues."

Jasmine remained quiet, her silence being all the answer Tifa needed.

"The thing is, sweetheart," Tifa started slowly. There was chatter in the background and Jasmine could faintly make out Aerith and Yuffie's voices. Jasmine smiled then. It felt like things were almost back to the way they used to be. "You'll never know if you can fix this problem unless you guys talk. But you do have to keep in mind that with your position in SOLDIER it's hard to be in a relationship, especially as a woman."

This conversation wasn't new to Jasmine. When she first arrived in SOLDIER she'd gotten quite the lecture from Tseng and her other superiors on how she needed to push her personal affairs to the backburner if she wanted to survive. But it was the first time she'd heard it from Tifa. And after her talk with Ventus earlier, the idea of any romantic relationship seemed to be just that: a distant idea.

"Sora said he'll call me once he talks to Riku," Jasmine heard more rumbling and cheering. It sounded like there was a party going on in the apartment. "I said he could pass my number along afterwards. So we'll see what happens."

"I think it'll be good for you, Jasmine. Maybe now you can finally get some closure and figure out how to move forward whether you decide to get back together with Riku or end it for good."

Jasmine's heart practically dropped towards the backend of Tifa's statement. For some reason beyond her understanding, Jasmine felt that the latter was more likely to be the case with her and Riku.

She had no idea why that startled her so much.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Aerith wants me to come by her flower shop. I have to get fitted for my bride's maid's gown. I can't believe I'm going to be in Aerith and Zack's wedding."

Tifa laughed, her voice sounding light and angelic. "Of course you are. You know they wouldn't do it without you."

Jasmine's smile returned as she felt the warmth of Tifa's words. Even miles away, Tifa continued to have such a positive effect on her.

"Of course there is a matter of who you'd be paired with," Tifa realized.

Jasmine shivered at the idea of being paired up with someone now and laughed nervously. "We'll worry about that when I get there. Have a good night, Tifa." She pulled the phone away from her ear momentarily before bringing it back and saying, "I love you."

Tifa's smile could be almost heard through her voice. "I love you too, Jasmine. Sleep well."

Jasmine ended the call and set her phone on its charger. As soon as she did so the door to her bedroom flew open and Ventus burst in, fully dressed as if he were going out with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"And you didn't knock _why_?" Jasmine asked curiously, also wondering why Ventus was there in the first place.

The blonde grinned from ear to ear. "Get dressed! Now!" He commanded. "We're going out!"

"Going out? What? Where?" Jasmine was thoroughly confused.

Ventus pointed behind him with his thumb. "Yes WE are going out. I figure we could try again seeing as Tseng jacked it up the last time. We're going to eat here, pregame since you're still the only one who's under twenty one, go to a movie and then hit up one of Axel's lounges."

"_Everyone_ is going out?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Who is _everyone_ exactly?"

Ventus sighed dramatically and entered Jasmine's room, shoving the bottle of wine into her arms as he headed to her closet. "Me, Aqua, Terra, Prompto, Gladiolus, Axel, Ignis – which I still find strange – and even your prince."

"Oh?" Jasmine didn't bother to fight the smile pulling at her lips. "How the heck did you get Noctis to go out with us?"

He pulled open Jasmine's closet doors and gaped at the size of it. "Why do you have so much clothing? All you wear is sweats and jeans."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and set the wine bottle on her desk. "I had three homes…three closets…seriously? Why would you ask me that?"

"But," Ventus quickly returned to Jasmine's question, "You know how you guys are like joined at the hip? Wherever you go, he goes. Simple as that."

Jasmine realized that in all her time spent with Noctis she had never once seen him drink alcohol. She didn't know if he did or didn't drink but to see him in a wild environment was strangely intriguing.

"I'm in," Jasmine agreed finally. She'd been under a great amount of stress for a long, long time. And her lunch date with Riku wasn't exactly helping her calm her nerves. She needed a night out to relax with her friends. She deserved it.

"Good. Now," Ventus yanked Jasmine forward and tossed her into her own closet, causing her to fall into a rack of clothes. "Hurry up before Prompto gets too drunk! He's on his third shot and I am NOT carrying him to the car."

* * *

><p>This wasn't Noctis' first time drinking alcohol. His father, the king of Lucis, had been known to host many extravagant parties and always kept Noctis' cup full. Plus, the law of legal drinking age was different in the Kingdom of Lucis so Noctis was very familiar with drinks.<p>

However, this was Noctis' first time drinking with Jasmine.

Noctis sat next to Jasmine in a booth at one of Axel's nightclubs and slowly downed the contents of his second drink while watching with great interest as she took a shot with Ventus.

"You're lucky Axel knows you personally," Ventus said with a toothy grin, his cheeks blood red from all the alcohol he'd had since they started at the apartment.

Jasmine set the glass down on the table in front of her, her dark purple colored lips pulled into a mischievous smile of her own. "I have a fake ID, remember? I can get in anywhere."

Prompto, who sat across from them with a random girl on his arm, slammed down his drink and pointed to Jasmine. "Hey! Miss Valentine! You and me at the shooting range, now! We need to decide who's the best shot here!"

Jasmine laughed and pulled her hair out of her face, only for it to fall back into her eyes. She shifted in her seat and accidentally bumped shoulders with Noctis. "Hit me up when you're sober and then we can talk about this contest."

Gladiolus and Ignis laughed amongst one another. Ignis (who had also had a drink that evening) stated, "I'm sorry, friend. But even intoxicated Miss Valentine is still a better shot than you."

Prompto rolled his eyes while the rest of the group broke out into a fit of laughter. Well, all except for Noctis.

The young prince was still quite torn after his talk with Ignis on the future of their team. While Noctis knew for a fact that Ignis and the others did care about Jasmine, he was greatly troubled by the idea that Jasmine might end up being a casualty in the potential war that he would be facing soon.

"I'm not drunk," Jasmine corrected Ignis from across the booth. "But I _am_ on a good buzz," she laughed.

Aqua, who was sitting rather close to Terra rose from her seat and held out her hand to Jasmine. "We should go dance. It's rare we all get together to celebrate."

"Good idea!" Jasmine pulled down the hem of her short navy dress and reached for Aqua's hand, following the blue-haired girl out of the V.I.P. section and down to the dancefloor below. Before Jasmine disappeared she waved to Noctis, who bashfully waved back and watched her disappear into the chaos of the nightclub.

Prompto whispered something to the girl he was with at the moment and she scurried away, promising him that she would be back. Once she was gone, Prompto sat down next to Noctis when Ventus made his way over to Terra once the two were in deep conversation.

"You're staring at her," Prompto teased, half-whispering and half-yelling over the music of the club.

Noctis quickly denied this, immediately knowing who Prompto was referring to. "No I'm not."

The blond leaned back and rubbed his chin, thoughtfully staring at the prince.

"What is it?" Noctis asked, suddenly feeling a bit awkward under Prompto's gaze. Something was definitely up and Noctis wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going.

"You two have been _awfully _close lately," he drawled out slowly, making sure that Ignis was out of earshot.

Noctis rolled his eyes and finished off his second drink. Or was it his third?

"You've been blowing up her phone ever since she's been back, you've been pacing around your apartment, sitting in places where she usually sits, you looked suspiciously comfortable when she came back and sat in your lap – " Prompto's list went on and on and on.

"And your point is?" Noctis' voice was harsh. He didn't want to be having this conversation right now, especially with everything else on his mind at the moment.

Prompto elbowed Noctis and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, whispering, "Now I know Ignis, Tseng and Vincent will probably kill you, but I say you go for it!"

Noctis struggled to get out of Prompto's grip. Despite the blond's size, he really was rather strong. And the alcohol in his system probably didn't hurt Prompto either. The guy always was a bit stronger with a drink or two flowing through him. "Go for what? What the hell are you talking about?"

Prompto sighed dramatically and pulled Noctis closer. "I know you're shy, Noct, but come on buddy! It's sooo obvious that you've got a crush on Miss Valentine. And I'm willing to bet that she's got a soft spot for you too…"

"I think you've had too much to drink." Noctis gently pulled away from Prompto who was still adamant about the situation.

"Don't dismiss it," Prompto argued. "I watched the way you guys interact and believe me when I say that something is there."

"She's my partner," Noctis stressed for the second time.

Prompto's smile shrank and his eyes narrowed. "Oh let's be real. The way you guys protect and watch out for each other is NOT normal. And even though you were pissed off at Ignis when he shot you, a lot of your anger came from the fact that Jasmine was gone. Let's face it, you guys have something there – can't say exactly what it is – but I think it's worth talking about in my humble opinion."

Noctis grumbled incoherently under his breath, irritation written all over his face. "I'm not opening up that discussion with her. Why? Because that would mean that we'd actually have something to discuss. She's my partner, that's all there is to it. Besides, even if I were to entertain that idea of yours nothing could ever come of it and you know it."

"At the very least," Prompto said after a long pause. He wiped his hair out of his face and cleared his throat. "You guys are friends, right? Can you at least acknowledge that?"

Noctis thought back to his conversation with Ignis. Even though he had a lot of questions to answer for himself about the nature of his and Jasmine's relationship, he had to at least put one thing out of his mind and at least pretend to put some distance between himself and Jasmine – at least until Tseng stopped questioning them. Once he knew that Tseng would back off, then Noctis could revisit the topic of his and Jasmine's special "friendship".

"Let's be clear here, Prompto, the only reason why we're all working with Jasmine is because she has something we need. Ignis has made that known and he's right. What happens after we go back to Lucis? Do we take her with us? Hell no. You know what will happen when all of this ends. We go our separate ways and that's it. It's just business."

Prompto froze instantly and his jaw dropped to the floor. He leaned back and stared long and hard at Noctis, causing his friend to tense up immediately.

"You don't mean that," Prompto concluded. "You're lying."

"Its business," Noctis pushed further. "Talk to Ignis if you don't believe me." He added, "And we're not the only ones here benefitting from Jasmine's skills and presence. Believe me on that."

Prompto's eyes hardened, his eyes almost narrowing into slits. "We may have been "strictly business partners" at first but you and I both know that everyone here – including you – cares about Miss Valentine. I know when you're lying, Noct. You've _never _been good at it.

"Look, I don't have all the answers here either but I do know this: we're all apart of each other's lives. You've gone out of your way to protect Miss Valentine and she'd do the same for you. She even mentioned to me that she'd be willing to stay in SOLDIER longer if it meant helping our kingdom. YOUR kingdom! At the very least, Noctis, she's our friend. And even if we aren't from the same country it doesn't mean we have to treat her like she's disposable."

Ignis' vague warning flashed through Noctis' mind and for a moment, just one moment, he let his mask slip. "And what if she gets hurt or killed fighting our war? She doesn't deserve that. She deserves to be happy and the chance to live out the rest of her life in peace."

Prompto sat and stared at Noctis for a long, long time. The blond appeared to be trying to gather and collect his thoughts on what to say on the matter but he didn't know where to begin. With a heavy sigh, Prompto placed a hand on Noctis' shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Look Noctis, I know we have a lot on our plates right now. And I know that things have been quite difficult with the king losing control of Lucis so I understand how frustrated you are right now. But you cannot forget that we are _all_ here for you. That includes, Miss Valentine. Let's think about it, she's saved all of us once before and you know for a fact that she is committed to not only helping herself, but us as well, and that's something you don't see every day.

"Now, I know you're shy and – let's be real – you aren't the best at communicating. But you need to take some time and think about what you really want to do about Miss Valentine. I'm really kidding when I poke fun at you two however, you do have to have a serious heart to heart with her on the future. If you're worried about her safety, I completely understand but she can take care of herself. You know that.

"Hopefully, in a few months, we'll be leaving for Lucis to reclaim the kingdom so you've got to figure out whether you want her to accompany us or not. It's your call but you should talk to her about what's really going on."

Prompto exhaled before he rose slowly out of his seat. He slipped his hands into his pockets and started off on his own but not before he turned back to add, "And for all it's worth, I think we need her help. _You_ need her."

Once Prompto was gone and disappeared down the stairs he leaned back, placing a hand on his forehead while sighing.

'I didn't sign up for this,' he thought miserably, dreading the conversation that needed to be had.

* * *

><p>Jasmine stood in the shower and scrubbed away the remainder of her eye-makeup, her eyes red from not only the scrubbing she had to do to remove it but from the tearing up she had done in the bathroom at the club.<p>

Noctis must have been slightly intoxicated that evening. Usually he was ultra aware of his surrounds and attentive of all that went on around him and the others. But he seemed completely unaware of the fact that Jasmine was standing right behind him and Prompto, overhearing a small portion of their conversation… the truly damaging part of it.

"_Let's be clear here, Prompto, the only reason why we're all working with Jasmine is because she has something we need."_

Once Jasmine was sure she had finished cleaning her face she began washing her long hair, carefully running shampoo all through her thick ebony locks in an attempt to distract her from her troubled thoughts.

"_Its business. Talk to Ignis if you don't believe me. And we're not the only ones here benefitting from Jasmine's skills and presence. Believe me on that."_

The faces of all the people she had met through SOLDIER flashed through her mind. While most of the people she had encountered weren't the most pleasant people to be around, Jasmine thought she had found a home with Noctis and Ventus' groups. But hearing that she was simply being used for what she could do for others…well, it broke her heart.

Jasmine's movements slowed and the world around her began to get lost when she travelled deeper and deeper into her mind. The young girl slowly slipped to the floor of her enormous shower floor and sat there with her knees pulled tightly to her chest as if curling herself into a ball could protect her from the outside world.

Noctis was so cold and definite in the manner in which he spoke. It was so harsh and severe that Jasmine couldn't try and rationalize the situation any other way.

Not so long ago Jasmine had opened a bit of herself up to Noctis and told him that she cared for him. And it was true. Jasmine tried to play it down that day – mostly because she didn't want to make things potentially awkward for Noctis – but the truth was that she really did care for Noctis and the others dearly. Especially Noctis.

'He really doesn't give a shit about me,' Jasmine thought, a pain she hadn't expected almost crippling her on the spot. 'I know we're working together and otherwise we would have never lived together. But I…'

Unashamedly, Jasmine allowed herself to cry right then and there. No one would hear her anyway. Jasmine's bedroom was soundproof and her bathroom sat at the far end of the room. She could be to herself without having to worry about being disturbed.

Fortunately, Jasmine was able to keep up appearances for her party. The last thing she wanted was to cause a scene and leave herself and her emotions out in the open for everyone to see: especially for people who were supposedly only using her.

Jasmine stared at her closed fists, recalling the day when she came back to her apartment and ran to Noctis' arms. She swore loudly and banged a fist against the tile floor. There was no denying that Jasmine had completely let herself go for Noctis in that moment, crying tears of joy at having been reunited with one of the people she missed the most when she was with Vanitas. That moment was not a front or an exaggeration. The tears she cried were real and true and the comfort she felt at having been in Noctis' arms was something that even Jasmine couldn't erase from her mind.

And then in an instant, Jasmine was painfully reminded that she was going to meet with Riku soon. For what reason this happened so drastically, Jasmine was unsure. However, she had learned over time that when she slipped into her "lower" moments, _all_ the things that she tried to hide from herself and others came to the surface in full swing, driving her further into her sorrow.

Her tears turned into almost violent sobs and panic set in.

Riku had easily moved onto another girl. Jasmine knew the two of them separated and that they were single but she hadn't expected to be replaced so fast when not long ago Riku was willing to marry her. And the hateful things he said to her…

Jasmine was so torn. She knew she left him shortly after the proposal but _everyone_ seemed to know the reason why she did so. It was sort of an unspoken understanding after everything with Vanitas. Did he really believe back then that she never loved him?

All these things that Jasmine tried to downplay during the moments that they occurred were finally reaching the surface, threatening to tear her in two.

While Jasmine had accepted the fact that her life would never return to what it once was and that the scars she had would never disappear, it still didn't take away the pain. Everyone had moved on with their lives as they should. Perhaps it was time that she do the same.

Perhaps it was time that she do so on her own.

'Far away,' Jasmine pondered as she began to run out of tears. 'Somewhere far away from here.'

It could be very easy. Jasmine could still keep her position in SOLDIER and be transferred to any single one of the islands out there. She could disappear and start a new life. Hell, if she wanted, she could stay on one of the islands she visited on her first tour.

She could vanish. Start a new life where no one knew of her. She was always good at blending in. It wouldn't be that difficult.

But then Jasmine realized two, terrible, damning facts about this escape she had in mind.

One: even if she should move away, that would mean that she would be even further away from Tifa, Cloud and the others who truly did care about her.

And the second (and most painful) realization: even if she left and never returned, the scars would always be there and so would the memories.

'I'm only eighteen,' Jasmine lamented, feeling utterly and thoroughly lost. 'Why does it feel like my life is already ending?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I promised myself that this chapter would be shorter than the last one but…yeah I'm sorry about that haha. It just seems like the closer it gets to the end the more I have to say. Anyway, onto the responses.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: You guys will find out the FULL conversation some time later. I'm trying to tie that conversation in with another super important one. Noctis is complicated. Once I start rolling out more of his past I'm sure his behavior will make more sense – or at least somewhat more understandable. Not everything with him (his motives and intentions) is as they seem.

**Sarah K.R**: Noctis and Jasmine…they are definitely an interesting pair. And yup! Three long years. Ugh to be honest I'm upset that it took me so long but you know what? That's life. And yes Riku and Jasmine will see each other very, very soon.

**Guest**: Yes you will!

**LongTimeReader**: Indeed, my friend. Three. Long. Exhausting. Years.

**meyoume**: Yes. There will be way more group involvement now that everyone will be on Radiant Garden. However there will also be way more "worlds" locations in the next story.

**Roxas4Ever**: Yeah. Right now Jasmine is trying to move past a few things. But you never know with her unfortunately if she's really moved forward or suppressing everything. A meeting with Vanitas and Riku are actually not that far off actually so you'll see how those interactions go.

**NoLumostheSun**: You will, that much I can promise you!

**Lola:** Noctis is…well, their friendship is super complicated. Also Roxas is going to make an appearance soon as well. To be quite honest with you I sincerely believe that Jasmine and Roxas could have worked out. I swear it's just the timing.

**Guest**: Yes you will but in parts from now until the end of the story.

**GUEST**: Glad you like it!

**PinkDinosaur**: Haha I can't answer all your questions now but they will be answered. I promise!

**Platform934**: Lol Jasmine knows what to do (in the immediate sense) but when she comes down off her "escape high" she'll have to think about what to do about her future. I'll go over more of that with her in future chapters.

**Skeleus**: Indeed. I have way more feels planned for everyone.

**StudentofLight**: I can't promise anything right now (because ending this story has become almost insanely difficult) but I am trying to finish this story up within the next few weeks. Thank you for the support and lovely compliment!

**Sookdeo**: *cracks knuckles* Let's do this. So Noctis is the heir to his throne, Ignis is the advisor to Noctis' family. Jasmine wasn't exactly happy at first about Ignis' plan (as it was discussed SUPER early in the story – but never shown) but when she thought that it would help Noctis, who had been there for her in difficult situations, she finally agreed to do it. In essence, it was Ignis who was using Jasmine. I think that once the side story comes out we'll all be able to see just how involved everyone was with one another. Hmm Jasmine faking her death would be an interesting plot twist. Once I do manage to reveal Jasmine's history (as well as Vanitas') everything will make a lot more sense and you will understand the other characters a lot more. Noctis' father is a bit hard-fashioned but with the way his kingdom is set up it's almost a bit of a contradiction. However, let it be known now that Noctis is extremely rebellious (that should give you a hint as to what you might expect from him). I'll talk about his mother too. Shoot I almost need a side story after this one and before the final story to really get into Noctis' situation. As for Jasmine's future, only time will tell I suppose.

So yes that's it everyone! Thanks again for all the support and I'll keep working on the next few chapters. We're almost done guys! Let me know what you think and I'll see you all next time.


	55. Chapter 55: Anxiety

Noctis found it odd that he hadn't seen much of Jasmine in the days that followed her party.

By the time he would get up in the morning she was already gone, having left his breakfast in the microwave. Noctis would head down to headquarters for training and supposedly she had already finished hours ago. And sure enough, when he would come home from a long day at SOLDIER, his dinner had already been prepared and left warm for him in a skillet with Jasmine supposedly in her bedroom.

He sense a shift in the atmosphere in their apartment and made it a point to sit in the living room in hopes that he would see her emerge from her bedroom but sure enough, Jasmine remained hidden.

Prompto arrived at their apartment and lay back on the long sofa in front of their enormous television set, yawning.

"She's probably just trying to sort through everything," the blond reasoned. "Give her some time. I'm sure it'll be okay."

Noctis, who sat in his armchair, was still very much unconvinced that this was just simply Jasmine working through her thoughts. When they left Axel's nightclub (with Jasmine and Noctis sharing a car) Noctis noticed a very strange, heavy aura coming from his partner. She hadn't looked at him once during the entire ride home and when they reached the apartment she left for her room and locked the door behind her without saying a single word to him.

Something told Noctis that something more serious was wrong with Jasmine.

"Well where is she now anyway?" Prompto rolled on his stomach and looked in the direction of where her bedroom was.

"I'm not sure," Noctis replied blandly, "Her bedroom light is off, she's not in the home gym, and her car is gone. It's safe to say she went out."

Prompto hummed to himself and stared at Noctis' face, annoying the young prince.

"What?" Noctis asked crossly, not appreciating Prompto's staring.

"You're worried about Miss Valentine." Prompto grinned from ear to ear.

Noctis made no comment in regards to Prompto's statement. "I think she's been going out a lot more. Vanitas is still out there. She needs to lay low for a while."

Prompto snorted, "Ha! She's probably on a date."

Another strange, unknown feeling that Noctis was unfamiliar with washed over him and his frown deepened.

"It's a possibility," Prompto stated, "I mean come on. Miss Valentine is smart, she's cool and she's hot. Plus she's single. She doesn't have anything, or anyone, holding her back."

"Her? _Dating_? I think she's got a too much going on for all that," Noctis replied a little too curtly.

Prompto gave Noctis an incredulous stare and sat up in his seat, reeling back to reveal a smirk.

"What?" Noctis didn't like the look on his friend's face.

"Oh nothing," he lied, his voice extremely light.

While Noctis was the heir to one of the wealthiest kingdoms in the entire world and had experienced more than most young men his age had, there was one area of his life that he hadn't explored: women. Until Jasmine had come into their lives, Noctis' interactions with women were very limited to almost non-existent. Prompto even wondered if Noctis ever had his first kiss. He knew that Noctis was supposed to be very cautious (as the king had warned him to be cautious of those who would want to trap him) and that he was extremely shy. It was no wonder that Noctis and Jasmine were so hot/cold all the time: he simply did not know how to deal with her.

Prompto chuckled. Noctis was so inexperienced when it came to women that he had no idea what to do with one if she fell into his lap…which is exactly what happened.

"This is all I'm going to say about the issue," Prompto cleared his throat loudly, "you look like you've got a lot of questions. Well, you will never know the answer unless you step outside your comfort zone. You never know what may come of it. Trust me, Noct."

* * *

><p>Axel leaned back in his office chair, shaking his head at Jasmine while pushing a glass of gin towards her. "SOLDIER doesn't exactly have a squeaky clean background, but damn. I didn't think they'd do that to one of their own." He leaned back and stared at Jasmine, who looked less than herself that night. "Go on," he urged. "You look like you need that."<p>

Jasmine shook her head, her black and silver streaked hair flowing freely and partially covering her bloodshot eyes. "I need more than a stiff drink, Axel."

Axel frowned, disappointed upon hearing the story of what happened at his club the night of her party. "Looks like it, Cat Eyes. But what are you going to do? Keep hanging out here for the rest of your days? It's not cute for a fifty year old woman to be partying with college kids."

Jasmine took the glass and downed what little bit was inside, her throat and chest burning as it travelled through her system. "I don't know," she said tiredly. "I don't know who to go to anymore. Noctis and their team are potentially going to screw me over and I don't really know all of Terra's group's history."

"Everyone is suspect then," Axel stated with a heavy sigh. "I think the Ventus kid is okay though. Something tells me he wouldn't do anything to put you in danger."

Jasmine leaned forward and stared at the floor, trying to block out the sound of music playing in the background. She slipped her fingers through her hair and gripped her locks at the root. "Axel, what am I supposed to do? I live with Noctis but I can't even look at him."

"He doesn't know you know what he said?" Axel asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No. I dipped before him or anyone could see that I was there. I've been in and out of the apartment since."

Axel stared at Jasmine long and hard, exhaustion clear on her face. It was painfully obvious that she was heartbroken over the situation and that she had no idea of what to do. It was hard enough with everything else she had on her plate but with her house no longer being a home and her partner's suspicious intentions, he understood why she was so lost.

"You've had one hell of a time," Axel sighed. "I give it to you though." He licked his lips and tapped his fingers against the top of his desk. "Tell you what: if you really need to escape or if something goes wrong, you can always come to me. I'll hit up Reno and we'll find a way to get you out if it gets too bad. Since we don't know much about Ignis and what he may have up his sleeve I think it would be safe for you to have a way out with people who know SHINRA and SOLDIER."

Even though she was slightly relieved at the option of staying with Axel, Jasmine was still severely unsettled by the whole situation. She had genuinely come to care greatly for all her teammates and now, to hear that she was just a tool, it broke her heart.

"Any word from Vanitas?"

Jasmine stared at Axel incredulously and realized that in the midst of the party fiasco, she hadn't thought about Vanitas once. She would never admit this out loud but she secretly hoped that he was alright.

"No. I haven't seen or heard from him since the escape," Jasmine told Axel.

The redhead shrugged his shoulders. "I can't tell if this is a good or a bad thing. Usually when it's too quiet it means that he's up to something."

Jasmine leaned back and exhaled deeply, thinking back on one particular conversation she and Vanitas had. "I think he wanted me to work for SHINRA with him. He said he was trying to protect me from something and he thought that keeping me close would help."

Axel laughed dryly, already knowing Jasmine's deep past with Vanitas and his family. "Yeah, because that's _definitely_ going to work," he replied sarcastically. "Because the_ moment _you defect from SOLDIER to join SHINRA, you're going to jump to the top of their kill list. Make no mistake."

Jasmine laughed hollowly, the irony of the situation in front of her. "I'm still surprised that you've been around so long given that you yourself jumped ship from SHINRA to SOLDIER."

Axel grinned. "Silly girl. They couldn't kill me even if they wanted to. Although Saix has tried a few times," he admitted.

'I forgot,' Jasmine recalled. 'Saix and Axel used to work together before Saix began working under Vanitas. They used to be best friends once too.'

"Listen," Axel cleared his throat and gave Jasmine a hard stare. "You need to figure out what it is you ultimately want. A goal. A dream. And I need you to take better care of yourself. While I don't think that prince is going to try and mess with you – you haven't slept with him right?"

Jasmine groaned loudly and rolled her eyes, that being her answer.

"Just checking. I wanted to know if you were sticking around because of any potential feelings you had for him…but since that's not the case you don't have anything holding you back anymore. You can do anything you want. Your parents are – unfortunately – gone, you can do whatever in terms of school and you have enough money to pick up and leave. All you need to do is do some soul searching and go forward. You have some people who care about you so it's not like you won't have support. Just get some rest and take some time out to figure out what to do. You're the ones with the plans for everyone else. You need to make your own little escape plan."

Jasmine smiled slightly. Even after all this time, Jasmine could still confide in Axel and get some advice. It was nice to be able to get away and have someone who understood this life help her out when she needed it most.

"What do I do about Noctis though? I don't know how much longer I can give him the cold shoulder."

"What do you want to do?"

"Truth? I want to cuss him out," Jasmine answered. She held out her hands then and pursed her lips. "But that's too predictable. I know he knows something is wrong."

"From what I remember that guy keeps quiet. Plus I don't think he's would want to go toe-to-toe with you. I'm sure that's not a fight he wants to start - especially one with you," Axel added on.

Jasmine's frown deepened. "Well whether he likes it or not it's going to be an issue. The question is...how do I go about it?"

Axel threw his hands behind his head. "He's on the receiving end of _your_ plotting? I pity the guy."

* * *

><p>Jasmine opened her umbrella the second she stepped outside of Axel's club, noticing that it was raining steadily. She tucked it under her arm for a brief moment and buttoned up her trenchcoat, mentally noting how cold it had become. Jasmine was used to the cold, having lived on Twilight Town for the majority of her life, but this winter seemed colder than any other.<p>

She stepped out onto the street and realized that there were a lot of people out on the street despite the rain, especially couples. Jasmine kept her eyes in front of her and tried to keep from staring but occasionally she caught herself glancing at the happy couples, her heart sinking with every step she took.

In all her years, through all her troubles and trials and tribulations, Jasmine never felt more lonely until this very moment. Her friends were off living their lives in university, Tifa and her other extended family members were off in their own relationships, and the one person she had loved most in the entire world treated her as if she meant nothing to him.

As much as Jasmine tried to pretend that none of it hurt (and she was genuinely happy that everyone was moving forward with their lives) she couldn't deny the painful fact that it seemed as though she had no place with them anymore.

Jasmine tilted her umbrella low as she choked back a sob and quickly wiped away the tears under her eyes. 'Dammit. Do I really have no place left to go?'

Jasmine was so lost in her own thoughts and sorrow that she didn't see the person standing in front of her. She collided with another human body with a hard _thud_ and dropped her umbrella.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried out immediately, scrambling for her umbrella. "I am so sorry."

However, when the person she bumped into grabbed her forearm, Jasmine looked up and her eyes immediately locked with a familiar pair of royal blue orbs that belonged to the blond who first stole her heart.

"Jasmine?" Roxas asked in complete awe. "Is that really you?"

Jasmine's lips trembled and she stood on the spot in silence. What were the odds of her running into Roxas of all people on a night like this?

Before she could say anything, Roxas pulled her into a tight embrace and Jasmine found her face buried into the crook of Roxas' neck.

"It's been a while," Jasmine joked humorlessly, pulling away slightly to put some distance between the two of them.

"Are you okay? What are you doing out here?" Roxas fired off, still in shock over having run into Jasmine on the street. He looked back over his shoulder and pulled them under an awning in front of a quiet café to get out of the rain. Roxas reached forward and pulled Jasmine's hair out of her eyes, staring at her intently as if he were searching for something.

"I'm okay," she lied effortlessly, "as okay as I can be anyway. I got back a while ago. I just had to lay low for a bit."

Roxas exhaled and let his hand drop, smiling in relief. "Sora told us you were back. Ventus even came by to visit and said that you were okay. I guess I just had to see it for myself."

The awkwardness and anxiousness that Jasmine knew she would experience when she finally did meet with her friends came full force. Her heart began to beat wildly and her mind was a complete mess. How could she approach them? Should she talk about school? Their families? Because no matter what there was still a huge disconnect and Jasmine had no idea how to throw herself back into their lives after all they had went through, if she could do so at all.

"Roxas? There you are!"

Jasmine and the blond in question looked back and they spotted a tiny, green-eyed girl with long brown hair braided into two ponytails. The girl had a sweet face with a cheerful disposition and gentle eyes. The brunette waved to Roxas and ran up to the two of them. Judging from the way she immediately linked arms with Roxas and the way her eyes lit up when she spotted him, Jasmine knew immediately that this must have been Roxas' new girlfriend.

Jasmine smiled despite the agony that tore through her and threatened to rip her apart. "Who is this, Roxas?"

The blond smiled ruefully, immediately realizing how incredibly awkward the situation was. "Jasmine, this is Olette, my girlfriend."

Olette held out a hand to Jasmine who took it. "Please to meet you!" She looked closer at Jasmine's features and her eyes practically bulged out of her head. "Wait? Don't tell me…are you…Jasmine Silva? The singer?"

Jasmine laughed awkwardly, trying to cover up her internal screaming. "Guilty," she replied.

"I'm a HUGE fan!" Olette half-shouted. "I was there at your Christmas concert with Demyx and bought all your singles!"

The memory of her time with Demyx and her high school years where she experimented with music made Jasmine extremely nauseous. If it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't allow herself to lose it on the street in front of a crowd of people (further attracting attention to herself) Jasmine would have fallen out on the spot.

"Hold on a second…Roxas, is this THE Jasmine you've told me about?" Olette asked curiously.

Roxas smiled and looked to Olette. "Yeah. This is her."

'And he's been talking about me,' Jasmine lamented darkly. 'I wish I would have stayed at Axel's club.'

"We were just heading back to campus. They're showing a movie in the arts theatre. You should totally come with us!" Olette recommended.

Jasmine was an internal wreck. If she stayed here any longer she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her composure. So she turned down Olette gently. "I'm sorry but I can't tonight. Perhaps another time."

"Are you out here by yourself?" Olette asked, looking around to see if Jasmine was with anyone else.

"Yeah," Jasmine replied. "It's just me."

Roxas' eyes instantly hardened. "Jasmine, are you _sure_ you should be out here this late at night by yourself?"

"It is kind of late," Olette piggy-backed off Roxas' statement, "we can walk you home if you want."

Jasmine politely declined the kind offer and offered the two a small smile. Jasmine immediately knew why Roxas was with Olette. Judging from this interaction alone Jasmine could tell that Olette was kind, considerate and very sweet. Plus she was cute. Roxas deserved a girl like her.

He deserved to be happy.

"I don't live too far from here. Besides, I needed to get some fresh air," Jasmine told them. She stepped away from the pair, noticing the uneasiness in Roxas' expression. He knew that something was wrong. He always knew when something was wrong with her. 'But it's not his business,' Jasmine told herself. 'I'm not his business. Not anymore.'

"Are you going to be okay?" Olette asked once more, concern clear in her voice.

"Oh yeah," Jasmine lifted her umbrella up and stepped into the rain. "I'll be fine. Ask Roxas. I can take care of myself," she replied.

Roxas stepped forward with Olette still hanging onto him. "Jasmine, I want you to call me when you get back to your apartment. It's not safe for you to be wandering around by yourself."

Jasmine and Roxas locked eyes for a brief moment, her immediately understanding the hidden meaning to his words. "You got it, Roxas. It was nice meeting you, Olette. Perhaps we'll see each other soon."

Olette waved as Jasmine walked off, still smiling even though the girl was long gone.

"Wow!" Olette beamed. "How do I live up to_ that_? You never told me that it was Jasmine _Silva_ the singer that you used to date," She joked.

Roxas reassured Olette that she had absolutely nothing to worry about or anything to "live up" to. The truth was, Roxas had started dating Olette sometime after Christmas and the two had immediately hit it off. In truth, Roxas had meant to reach out to Jasmine and let her know that he was dating someone new but with her being gone for nearly two months he hadn't had a chance to tell her. He had rather hoped to have prevented that sort of awkward first meeting but as usual, fate had other plans.

"You should call her when we get back to campus," Olette suggested, tugging him along towards the university a few blocks away. She opened her own bright green umbrella and Roxas held it over them with his free hand. "Even though it's Radiant Garden and there are police officers everywhere, she still shouldn't be on the streets this late at night by herself."

Roxas nodded, slightly unnerved by how off-kilter Jasmine seemed to be. Something was terribly wrong. Usually Jasmine tried to hide her emotions but the fact that he'd seen her_ visibly_ distressed was quite telling.

"You're right," Roxas agreed. "Jasmine tends to roam around on her own and it's not the safest thing. Let's call her after we see the movie. I know you've been waiting to see it for a while."

Olette grinned and gently kissed Roxas' cheek. "Thanks, Roxas. You're the best."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Wow okay so last chapter was the longest chapter for this story…period. I'm seriously going to have to work on control.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Haha I'm glad you liked the length. I like longer chapters too, it's just that they're a pain to edit. To be honest I've been sitting on this chapter for over a week. We'll see what happens with those two when the time comes. I'm really trying to work out the intricacies of their little "date".

**GUEST**: Glad you liked it haha

**meyoume**: She only heard Noctis at the time. She left before she heard too much more. And yes, there are more worlds to come.

**Lola**: Roxas will be happy. I can promise you that much.

**LongTimeReader**: I'm glad it was to your liking!

**Guest**: I think that old expression, "when it rains, it pours" fits perfectly with this scenario.

**Roxas4Ever**: It just seems like there was finally a bit of peace but unfortunately, as we've seen numerous times with Jasmine, her peace doesn't last too long.

**NoLumostheSun**: I promise! All the characters will be seen. I'm not going to close this story without a full reunion.

**Guest**: Yeah, the thing is, Noctis has a lot of issues to work out. So we'll see what happens when he and Jasmine finally collide.

**Skeleus**: I hope you liked the new chapter!

**PinkDinosaur**: Yeah. Unfortunately Jasmine has been on the struggle bus for a long, long time. But everything has its place and time. You'll see. Jasmine will get her peace.

**Platform934**: It's strange. Noctis has had zero to no experience with women and now he lives with one 24/7. It's like he's trying to learn basic things that, in theory, he should know by now. I'm trying to make his character a bit quirky and unique in that way. So whether he likes her truly or not we shall see.

**Sookdeo**: You're right. This time things are slowly being pieced together out in the open. However there's still a lot more going on that even Jasmine isn't aware of. As for what happens with Riku and Jasmine we shall see. They're both in completely different places and you never know. This might end positively. It's funny you say that. I had to reread a fair portion of "Heartbreakers" and I realized "damn, this girl is only eighteen years old (currently) and she's been through it all". Sometimes I forget how young she really is and how much these experiences have aged her. A short of Jasmine and Noctis? Hmm that does sound interesting….

**UnwrittenMemory**: Aww thank you so much. I'm so glad that you stuck through all of it. Three years is a long time to sit and wait for a story to be completed. You have no idea how much that means to me.

So you guys the story is but a few chapters away from the end. I'm sorry (as usual) for the late update but I literally had to sit on this for a long time. To be honest, in order to end this story, I have to know how I'm going to end the _last_ story so it's been a huge challenge trying to get the chapters cranked out. In any case I want to thank you guys for reading and want to know what you thought about the chapter. Take care everyone and I'll talk to you soon!


	56. Chapter 56: Into the Future

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone. Before I get going I just wanted to point out something in the reviews. Yes, Olette did in fact call Jasmine by her middle name and Faye Silva is her industry name. However there is a reason for that and it may be partially my fault. With the side story already being worked on the issue of why sometimes she's still called "Jasmine Silva" as opposed to her first name Faye (as she's relatively known to ask people to not use "Faye" outside of business and personal spaces) does in fact come up. I think in chapter six or so of the first arc. In any case sorry for any confusion and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Jasmine continued to throw kick after kick and punch after punch into the punching bag, desperately hoping that by releasing her anger this way, it would somehow make her feel better and heal the hole in her heart.<p>

The rain continued to pour steadily outside, beating against the glass windows of the gym that overlooked the city. Jasmine turned on the radio as she worked out, turning the volume up loudly in hopes that the noise would drown out the sound of her own thoughts.

But to no avail.

Jasmine whirled around and punched the bag, feeling bruises beginning to form underneath her boxing gloves but still she continued on.

When Jasmine awoke that morning she felt a terrible wave of dread wash over her. One reason might be that she was still at odds with Noctis and hadn't confronted him about the situation. Another reason might be the fact that she was supposed to meet with Riku later on to talk. But even more unsettling was that Jasmine awoke with a strange, powerful feeling that something was going to happen. She had no idea what that might be, but she was fairly positive that it was something unpleasant.

With one last low kick to the punching bag, Jasmine stopped and wiped the sweat from her forehead as she fell to the floor on her rear end.

Jasmine pulled her knees tightly to her chest and tried to steady her breathing. While she knew that it was not wise to do so by SOLDIER's standards and knew that she should wait for an event to occur before getting worked up, but Jasmine trusted her instincts above all else. It was partially what kept her alive for this long and so she knew that her feelings were valid.

She just had to figure out what was going on currently and then she could move forward.

"Where were you last night?" A male voice called.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, feeling her irritation rising. She had rather hoped to not have to see Noctis now. He was supposed to be at SOLDIER this morning for another physical evaluation.

This was definitely not a good start to an already not-so-pleasant day.

"I was out," Jasmine answered sharply, lifting her head to look at Noctis.

The prince appeared to have just gotten up, looking a bit more disheveled than usual. He stared at Jasmine. She definitely seemed off again. "I called you," Noctis stated plainly.

Jasmine huffed and shrugged her shoulders, leaning back on them while giving him a defiant glare. "I'm not paid to answer your calls."

Noctis inwardly gulped but kept his composure. He knew that this was going to escalate if he didn't play his cards right. Then again, with his opponent being Jasmine, the chances of him winning this debate were slim to none.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Noctis asked finally, entering the gym and closing the door behind him. "You've been acting really strange lately and haven't been at the apartment. It's pretty obvious that you're avoiding me."

Jasmine rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. She almost wanted to bring up this issue in a more elaborate, dramatic way but Noctis pulled a fast one on her and brought the conflict to her.

"Avoiding you?" Jasmine reiterated sarcastically. "No, that's not it. I don't avoid people. I choose not to see them when I'm pissed at them. That's what I've been doing," she clarified.

Noctis was stunned, having no idea where any of this was coming from. "What did_ I_ do?"

Jasmine rose to her feet and brushed off her basketball shorts, approaching Noctis. Even as she walked up to him and looked into his eyes feeling all her anger, Jasmine couldn't deny the pain in her heart. Even with her as angry as she was, Jasmine still cared deeply for Noctis and it hurt her deeply to have to go through this with him. But still, as much as Jasmine may have liked him, it still didn't change the fact that he called her a tool and she was not going to let that slip especially when it was _her _life that was on the line.

Jasmine walked up to Noctis and folded her arms across her chest, giving him her most venomous glare yet. "I always knew that SOLDIER wasn't exactly the purest organization. Tifa and Cloud and the others would tell me stories of what used to happen on the inside. People would throw each other to the wolves left and right. Different groups would defect to the enemy side just to save their own skin and it seems like the true heroes are long gone."

Noctis was frozen in place. He had never seen her look at him with such contempt before.

"But I thought that when Vincent introduced me to you," Jasmine continued on, "that I was going to meet someone different. Granted I knew that I didn't have your experience and thought that I was nothing more than a burden to you and your group but over time, when we kept protecting one another, I thought for sure that I'd found a different group of people. And I actually grew to like you all. I opened up to you slowly but surely and I thought that maybe we may become friends despite our differences."

It was in this moment that Noctis knew immediately what Jasmine was talking about. She had heard him and Prompto the night of the party. How much? He had no idea. But she had heard just enough to hear that he'd called her a tool, that they might be using her.

It was also in this instant that Noctis knew that he would lose this fight.

"I heard you and Prompto talking about me," Jasmine said calmly, yet darkly. "And that the only reason why you all were working with me was because you needed something from me. While I understand that when someone is in need of help it's only natural that they go to those who might be able to lend them a hand. But the issue I have with all of this bullshit," Jasmine's voice began to elevate in volume, "is that you all made me feel like I actually belonged, that we were actually becoming friends."

Noctis backed away from Jasmine, unable to say a word. The anger in her eyes and the pain in her voice was almost too much for him. He'd seen her snap before when her parents passed away but this? This was a different type of explosion.

"Jasmine…" Noctis trailed off, struggling to find the words to say.

She raised her hand and silenced the prince instantly. "I cook for you, I help clean, and we have gone on missions together. I have risked my life for you numerous times," she shouted. "I guess," Jasmine trailed off, wiping her eyes of the tears that were sure to come. "I guess that this really is strictly business. But I thought that maybe, just maybe, that things weren't just business with us."

"That's not…" Noctis began again nervously, not knowing what to do in this moment.

Jasmine shook her head. "Don't say another word to me, Noctis," Jasmine commanded. She then brushed past him and headed for the door. Jasmine reached out for the doorknob and glanced over her shoulder, meeting Noctis' hurt and confused gaze. "You know? Most of my life I had a really hard time making friends. Like I said, I know its business but I meant it when I said I cared about you. And even though I'm used to getting my feelings crushed, it doesn't make it hurt any less when the person you thought you could depend on says that you don't matter."

Before Noctis could say anything else to explain himself, to let Jasmine know that he didn't mean what he said that night, she had already taken off and slammed the door behind her.

The young prince was frozen in place, unable to comprehend what had just happen. Right when Jasmine had returned to them after having been kidnapped for months, she was now further from them than ever upon hearing what Noctis had said about her.

'What have I done? She's never going to trust any of us – or me – ever again.'

* * *

><p>"I just left, Tifa," Jasmine explained as she lay flat on her back in the backseat of her car. After her argument with Noctis, Jasmine rushed out of the apartment after a quick shower and drove over to where she was supposed to meet Riku. Still, a bit flustered and hurt from their less than desirable interaction, Jasmine sat in her car for over an hour sorting through her thoughts and talking to Tifa over the phone before she had to meet with Riku. "I couldn't stand to look at him anymore."<p>

Tifa was none too pleased with what she had heard from Jasmine. Even so, she found it hard to believe that Noctis had genuinely meant all those things he said about her the night of her party. "I understand why you're upset and you have every right to be so. But I think that you should talk to Noctis again. I don't think he's being honest with you – or himself for that matter."

Jasmine rolled on her side, watching the raindrops beat against her car. She rested her arm over her stomach and closed her eyes, feeling tension around her temples. "He'll probably shut down like he usually does. Noctis sucks at communication. I don't think I'll see much of him for a while to be honest."

"Jasmine, I think there's more to it," Tifa stressed. "When you get back please try and talk to him. And if everything is as you say then, well…we go from there."

Judging from the tone in Tifa's voice, Jasmine had the distinct feeling that it wouldn't come to what they both imagined being the extreme result: Jasmine leaving Noctis and the team.

"I will," she said finally, huffing. "I'm just upset that I have to be this pissed off before I see Riku."

"Yeah," Tifa agreed. "But at least try and hear Riku out. You're back safely and I think it's time you guys had an adult conversation about your situation. Believe it or not, it isn't healthy for you and him to continue at this pace."

Jasmine sat up and scooted to the front seat. Grabbing her favorite black coat, she slipped her arms through the sleeves as she kept the phone pressed to her ear. Fortunately, it had stopped raining outside altogether (which was the main reason why Jasmine opted to sit in her car until it was time to meet with Riku) and she opened her car door and stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of the lounge/restaurant she was supposed to meet Riku at.

"I don't know," Jasmine's voice was low and distant, "I know that I messed up royally by leaving like I did, but I'm still so angry at him – more so than I've ever been before. Just thinking about all the things he said to me, even going back to how he'd treated me in the past when he was pissed off…it just…"

"I know," Tifa said quickly, understanding how Jasmine was feeling. "You two have been up and down since you've known each other."

Jasmine opened her mouth to speak before Tifa continued on.

"But the fact that you're here now, and from the reaction you had when Riku got shot, I don't think I'm too out of line for thinking that you still love him."

Jasmine's heart skipped a beat and that was all the confirmation that she needed that what Tifa said was true. "You're right," Jasmine's voice was soft and broken. "I still love him. But there's so much going on right now that I can't picture being happy with anyone. Love just seems so distant to me."

Tifa could practically feel the pain and hurt in Jasmine's every word. "You've got a lot on your plate. You're right in feeling the way you do. But try and at least make peace with this situation. That way, once all this nonsense with SOLDIER is over you'll have an easier time adjusting. It takes time."

'Everything takes time,' Jasmine thought, feeling her frustration return to the surface. Everything she'd dealt with needed time. And unfortunately for Jasmine, time was not a luxury she could afford anymore.

"I'll call you later," Jasmine sighed, still feeling stressed from everything that had built up until now. Even though she would never admit it, Jasmine was not herself and a bit disheveled. In the back of her mind she still had that lurking feeling that something terrible was going to happen and not having a rational explanation for why she felt that way made her feel even worse. "He's going to be here any minute."

"I love you, sweetheart," Tifa said gently, the line going dead after Jasmine replied, "You too."

When Jasmine slipped her phone into her coat pocket, she turned around and jumped when she realized that Riku was standing right behind her. As handsome as ever, his features were twisted in concern and Jasmine immediately realized that he had heard part of her conversation.

She immediately wrapped her arms around herself and stared off to the side, hoping that Riku wouldn't see that her cheeks were starting to turn red from embarrassment. But she was even more torn that she didn't know why she felt that way. Was it because she didn't want Riku to know that deep down she still loved him? Was it because she was still angry and felt weak for still feeling attached? Or was it because she didn't want him to know she loved him even through all the hurt and pain he'd caused her?

"I know you heard me," Jasmine said finally, filling up the silence between them while still refusing to look him in the eye.

Riku stared at Jasmine for a long time without speaking, secretly finding himself captivated by her beauty even though her face was twisted in a pained expression he could vaguely recognize. Without a doubt, Riku realized that his feelings for Jasmine had only grown even though they were no longer together. Even more astounding, Riku realized that Jasmine still loved him as well (having walking up to her toward the back end of her conversation). The only issue now was how they moved forward.

"I did," Riku answered, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. "Just the back end of it though." He then thought, 'Which really is the only part that matters…'

"But it changes _nothing_." Bitterness and a subtle rage tinted Jasmine's voice.

Riku was initially put off by Jasmine's fierceness but regained his composure. He'd expected this reaction from Jasmine. He knew he deserved it. However, Jasmine was visibly unsettled as if she had something severe and daunting on her mind. He looked closer and could detect a slight hint of panic in her eyes. Roxas had spoken to him before he went on his way to see Jasmine and warned him that when he saw her, she seemed a bit "disturbed". Perhaps whatever was troubling Jasmine now hadn't been resolved which would explained why she looked like she'd jump out of her skin at the slightest scare.

"That's why I'm here," Riku said gently. "I came to talk."

"It doesn't matter," Jasmine shook her head, still refusing to meet Riku's gaze. "What could you and I possibly talk about at this point?"

Riku shifted uncomfortably. Even though he had an apology planned, he knew that it still wouldn't make up for his behavior. But still he had to try. "I came to apologize…for everything."

Even though Jasmine saw this coming, she still had a hard time processing Riku's apology. On the one hand she felt guilty for walking away from him in the manner that she did (even though it was beyond her control) but on the other hand she was still deeply hurt from the way Riku treated her after the fact. The two of them had numerous falling outs in the past but nothing was on the scale of their last one and Jasmine had a hard time seeing past it.

Which was strange to her considering the fact that she had been able to forgive Vanitas…

"And then what?" Jasmine asked, thankful that the streets were nearly empty. "Do we hug it out? Am I supposed to pretend that none of this happened?"

Riku detected the subtle sarcasm in Jasmine's voice, his guilt eating him alive. He sighed heavily and stared at Jasmine thoughtfully, fully realizing that he might not be able to fix the situation this time.

"No, because no matter what I do it doesn't take away the fact that I treated you like nothing – and you didn't deserve that. And I'm angry at myself that it took this long for me to see how much you were going through. And I'm even more angry at myself," Riku paused, feeling a deep shame he never felt before swell up inside him. This was Riku's first real love, the one person who mattered the most to him in the entire world. Even though Riku knew that it was foolish of him to think this (with Jasmine being the only girl he ever truly fell in love with) but even now he just knew that Jasmine was the only one he wanted. He'd lived for months without her and it was the bleakest, most miserable time of his life. Now that he knew what life could be like without Jasmine, he would try his hardest to atone for his actions and try to get her back. "Because I hurt the person I love the most and that's not how you love someone."

Jasmine slowly turned to Riku, tears streaming down her face as she was instantly reminded of the moment when Vanitas said the exact same thing to her. He found the strength and met Riku's gaze, a year's worth of pain and hurt clear on her face.

"Do you know," Jasmine began slowly, not even bothering to wipe her face, "how miserable I was when I had to leave?"

Riku was silent, unnerved by how fragile and distressed Jasmine looked. One thing he knew about her was that she was prideful. She did her best to make sure she kept her emotions in check and to see her so vulnerable and stripped down for all to see made Riku realize that she had suffered a pain that he could not even begin to comprehend.

"Do you know how much I wanted to be with you and the others? I didn't ask for this Riku. Everything that I thought I knew about a vital part of my life is a lie. My parents are dead and I work for an organization that only values me because I can do things for them that others can't. My team…" Jasmine sniffed back tears as she pictured Noctis' face. "My t-team…I don't even know if I can trust them. And I'm always worried that at any moment, at any point in the day, that someone is going to try and kill me. If you think for one second that I just ran away because I was scared, think again. I'd trade anything to turn back time so that none of this ever happened…because right now, I don't think I've ever been so alone."

For a long time Jasmine and Riku froze in place, the heaviness of Jasmine's words hanging over them like a dark cloud. While she attempted to regain some of her composure by wiping her tears away with her sleeve, he tried to make some sense of what she had revealed to him.

All this time, when he thought that Jasmine had run away from him and was living fairly comfortably, Riku learned the dark truth: she was absolutely, and unquestionably miserable all the way to her core. While she did seem to have some comrades within her circle (which seems to be in the air now judging from what Jasmine had just said) it didn't matter because ultimately, the battle Jasmine was fighting was different from everyone else's.

No one could relate. Riku knew for sure that he couldn't. He hadn't the slightest idea of what dangers she was facing. He always lived a quiet, sheltered life in total luxury. The most "drama" that occurred was only when Jasmine arrived on the island years ago when their worlds collided and it would seem now that the issues she was facing hadn't been resolved, but instead they had multiplied and intensified.

Riku was pained to realize that now more than ever, he and Jasmine were worlds apart. They always had been. While he was worried about being a student, she was worried about her life being taken away from her at a moment's notice.

And even more infuriating was the fact that as much as Riku wanted to protect her from harm so that she could come back to her old life (if she wanted that), he couldn't. That prince, Noctis, was right. Riku was thoroughly and laughably out of his league. Jasmine was an elite fighter in one of the top military organizations in the islands and she was surrounded by incredibly powerful teammates. As much as Riku hated to admit it, even if he wanted to there was no way in the world that he could help Jasmine now. In fact, if it came down to it, Jasmine might have to be the one to protect _him_.

There was no way he could help her now as much as it pained him.

"Faye," Riku stepped to Jasmine, "I am so sorry."

Jasmine flinched at the mention of her first name, the love she buried away for Riku surfacing despite the anger and despair she felt. She looked up and their eyes met, locked for what felt like an eternity.

"I should have known better," Riku continued.

Jasmine crossed her arms over her chest and offered him a rueful smile as the tears returned. "It only gets worse from here, Riku. Something is coming," she warned him, "something big. I don't know what it is yet though. I think it would be best if you steer clear and live your life. You don't want to be caught up in my mess. Not this time." She sighed heavily, feeling her heart breaking with each and every word. Inhaling, she hoped and prayed that she would be able to finish this conversation without breaking down. "I don't have the energy anymore to be angry with you. I just don't have it in me. Especially not when I know that deep down, you're a good person. We just met at the wrong place at the wrong time. My problems were in place even before I was born. But I'm sure that if they weren't we'd be perfect for each other. I'm just sorry that I caused you so much pain."

She stepped away from Riku, backing up towards her car. She threw out her arms and smiled through her tears. "I would have married you, you know."

Riku watched Jasmine open her car door. She hesitated getting in and stared at him for a brief moment, almost as if she were trying to capture the memory.

"I know," Riku called back, reaching into his pocket pulling out a tiny, yellow envelope and throwing it to Jasmine, who caught it with ease. "I'd still marry you, but I know that it's not possible…at least not right now."

Jasmine tried to feel the contents of the envelope but couldn't figure it out. The inside was packed tightly.

"It's yours," Riku instructed. "Keep it. The next time I see you, things will be different. I promise."

Jasmine pocketed the envelope and waved, feeling that this might be the very last time she would see Riku at all.

"I love you, Faye," Riku told her without hesitation.

Jasmine's arm dropped to her side while her free hand gripped the top of her car door. Swallowing hard she replied, "I love you too, Riku. I'm just sorry it had to be this way."

Without another word Jasmine got into her car and fired up the engine, quickly taking off from the scene and heading in the opposite direction from where she came.

Riku sighed heavily. That was undoubtedly the most difficult thing he had to ever do in his entire life.

But now, with this new information and new insight, Riku now had another difficult decision to make.

He just hoped that this road might lead to happiness at the end of it.

* * *

><p>Stella knocked on Vanitas' bedroom door, hearing a slight muffle on the other side. She imagined that it was Vanitas on the other side and so she naturally walked in.<p>

Closing the door behind her she entered Vanitas' bedroom and found the young man sitting in his bed, scribbling something down in what looked like a journal.

"You missed dinner again," she said gently.

Vanitas didn't bother looking at Stella. Instead, he ran a hand through his messier than usual spiky black hair and sighed.

"Okay," he answered plainly.

Stella shook her head, sadness painting her face. Ever since Jasmine left, Vanitas was beyond consolable. She half expected him to chase after Jasmine, given the reason why he kidnapped her in the first place, but instead Vanitas let her go without so much of a fight. Saix and his associates had volunteered to go after Jasmine but Vanitas had forbid it.

"You need to eat," Stella advised. "Skipping meals and missing work isn't healthy."

"I haven't been skipping work," Vanitas replied distantly. "I spoke to Xemnas today."

Stella internally cringed when she heard Xemnas' name. Out of all of Master Xehanort's associates, Xemnas was one of the most notorious – even by SHINRA standards. "And what did he say?"

Vanitas heaved a heavy sigh and slammed his journal shut, throwing it across his bed. "He said that he's working on the next stage of Master Xehanort's plan. I don't know exactly what it is yet but that's to be revealed at our conference in Hollow Bastion."

"At the castle?"

"My uncle has always been dramatic," Vanitas explained, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. "We're gathering together the remaining "generals" for this one."

'The remaining generals? This must be massive,' Stella thought.

The young man reached for the folder on the corner of his nightstand and handed it to Stella. "You'll be accompanying me as well. Once Xemnas gets back from Agrabah with his findings we'll meet up in about a week."

Stella flipped through the folder. It was just a list of those connected to SHINRA in the other "worlds". But one thing that stood out to the blond was the mention of Agrabah yet again. Despite the fact that Stella had been with Vanitas for some time, she had never been invited with him to one of Master Xehanort's meetings so in actuality she had no idea of what was really going on.

All of the activities that went on with SHINRA in the various cities in the various "worlds" seemed very…random at best. Perhaps now she would finally learn what Master Xehanort's plan was...which was one of the main reasons why Stella went to work for Vanitas in the first place.

"I know that Jasmine is back on Radiant Garden," Vanitas announced. "What I would like for you to do is locate her and her aunt's restaurant on the island. I want to keep an eye on her and make sure she's okay."

Stella agreed and told Vanitas that she would get to work on finding Jasmine as soon as possible.

"Stella," Vanitas called out just as Stella headed for the door.

"Yes, Sir?"

Vanitas swallowed hard, his lips pulled into a tight frown. There was something about Vanitas' expression that did not sit well with Stella. For the first time since she had known Vanitas, Stella saw concern and worry etched into his face.

"Find her quickly. I have a bad feeling about this meeting with Xehanort and I want to get to her before anyone else does."

"Vanitas," Stella became more unnerved by the second. "_What_ is going on?"

The ebony-haired genius ran a hand through his hair and stared at the floor, unable to meet Stella's gaze. "I'm honestly not entirely sure. Jasmine and her team have been to Agrabah. So has Xemnas. I don't believe that it was a coincidence that both groups were there. We need to find Jasmine so that way we can find a way to get her out. I have no doubt in my mind that things are going to escalate from here on out."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: So we finally had the Riku/Jasmine meet up and the Jasmine/Noctis confrontation with a splash of Vanitas. Once again I'm so sorry for the late update guys. I think this chapter had at least eight edits/versions of it. I'm so not kidding. Nothing I did up to this point ever really made sense in the grand scheme of things when it came to the plot of the final story which is (I'm telling you right now) VERY Kingdom Hearts 3 driven. The amount of time I've spent doing research on the games is a little ridiculous.

Speaking of which, who's ready for Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Final Mix in December? I know I am! Also look out around that time for something special. *hint hint wink wink.

I know this story started out as a high school fanfiction but it was ALWAYS supposed to turn into a more mature, Kingdom Hearts-ish type of story with a touch of reality. It just took a while to get here to this place where I could effectively add Kingdom Hearts elements and still make it believable (sort of – meh, I don't know you guys can judge that).

I'm super excited for the third story. Like, you guys have no idea how long I've wanted to add all these elements into this series and it's finally coming to fruition!

Anyway onto the review replies!

**UnwrittenMemory**: Queen of Cliffhangers? I'm okay with that actually lol. Roxas and Axel are my favorite Organization boys. There's no way I can have a story without either of them being key to it in some way or another. I'm glad you like how they're portrayed. As for the Jasmine and Noctis situation I am covering their "partnership" in the side story…during the second arc I believe. I'm sure they'll make a lot more sense after I get those chapters cranked out.

**Skeleus**: I'm glad you stuck around as well. You guys mean so much to me!

**hopefuldreamer1991**: There's more tidbits with "Organization 13" to be revealed. I'm just saving up to that.

**Roxas4Ever**: True story, I used to ship them as well because I always wanted Roxas to be with Naminé. But you will see more KH characters soon. *Hint hint.

**GUEST**: Yay!

**meyoume**: Yes they were. When I say that I borrowed elements from all the Kingdom Hearts games I meant it haha. I'm happy for Roxas too.

**Platform934**: Oh my gosh you have no idea how hard I laughed when I read that review.

**Guest**: Sorry for the confusion. I addressed this issue in the earlier author's note. I was thinking ahead unfortunately. My bad!

**Lola**: In the sidestory this issue is addressed. Sorry for the confusion folks!

**LongTimeReader**: I'm glad you're liking the way the characters are being portrayed. Once again lol there's a reason for why Olette called her that.

**Guest**: *celebrates with you.

**NoLumosTheSun**: That's the hope. You never know with Jasmine.

**PinkDinosaur**: He really does deserve to be happy. He and Jasmine could have worked out but they were kind of doomed from the start. But he's lucky to be with Olette. She's pretty comfortable within herself to not be jealous.

**Sookdeo**: How's that for bringing it up? Noctis isn't good with people so yeah…he struggles a lot with the most basic things at times. It's one of his weaknesses. Yes, Axel was in SHINRA. But there's levels to that as well. I just don't want to spoil all my secrets just yet. As for Jasmine her luck just plain sucks. Let's see who haunts her next, shall we?

**animechick247**: Don't even worry about it. As for the issues at hand, Noctis and Jasmine have a lot to work out so don't count him out just yet. How do you feel about Jasmine and Riku? I know I've been building up to that for a long time.

Whew so that was a long chapter. It actually took a lot out of me. But I do hope that you all enjoyed it. I'm just trying to wrap up a few loose ends before I work on the finale (yes we're almost there). Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and thank you thank you so much for all the support you guys. Take care!


	57. Chapter 57: Twilight

With a heavy sigh, Jasmine rolled over in her bed. Not the one in Tifa's home on the Destiny Islands, or the one in Vincent's place, or even the one in her penthouse apartment on Radiant Garden, but the one in her old home on Twilight Town: her birthplace.

Jasmine draped a hand over her stomach and stared blankly at the ceiling with her phone pressed to her ear. "I know I shouldn't be alone, Tifa. But I had to get away."

Tifa sighed heavily. She would never tell Jasmine this (unless it was absolutely necessary) but the young girl's behavior as of late was quite concerning. Ever since she came back from Vanitas' mansion and learned the truth about their past, Jasmine had been slightly…_off _for lack of a better term. It was almost as if the truth had traumatized her and was starting to rattle her from the inside out.

Jasmine confessed to Tifa that she hadn't been sleeping much in the last week and that her appetite had practically vanished. And now, out of all times she could have done so, Jasmine took it upon herself to run away to Twilight Town for a mini vacation.

Something about this didn't seem quite right to Tifa.

"Jasmine, I completely understand why you need to take some time to yourself. You've been through a lot and you need a vacation. However…"

Jasmine rolled over on her side, gripping her old plush purple comforter. "However…?" She trailed off distantly, already having an idea of where the conversation was leading.

"I think you need to talk to Noctis," Tifa stressed for the third or fourth time. "I can tell that it's still bothering you. A lot."

"It does," Jasmine admitted without an ounce of hesitation, closing her eyes and listening to the wind whip through the wind chimes she hung outside her bedroom window. "So much has happened. Between him, Vanitas, and Riku…" Jasmine paused there, her stomach dropping as she relived her conversation with Riku. She tried to swallow her feelings, and found herself choking back tears yet again.

Jasmine hated this. She was never much of a crier and wasn't so easy to disarm but after the last few years of being beaten down by life without a rest period, she was at the mercy of the emotions she tried to bury – some of them feelings she had hidden from the world for years.

Maybe she was finally cracking.

"How long do you plan to be there? In all honesty I don't think it's the healthiest thing for you to be staying in your old house," Tifa explained. "At least not right now."

Jasmine licked her lips. "Three days," she replied. "I just didn't want to stay at the apartment with Noctis."

"But Twilight Town?" Tifa asked, desperately wanting to know what was going through her god-daughter's mind. Jasmine had never made the effort to visit Twilight Town even when things were somewhat stable with her parents after relocating to the Destiny Islands. So why Jasmine would want to go back to her old house was beyond Tifa.

Unless of course Jasmine was looking for something…

"I know it doesn't make a lot of sense," Jasmine admitted, realizing how bizarre the whole situation was, "but I had to come back here…back to when things were simple and just _think_."

Tifa sighed heavily, wishing that there was some way that she could help Jasmine sort through her feelings. But ultimately, Jasmine had to be the one to navigate through them herself.

"Does anyone know that you're there?"

"I spoke to Tseng before I left."

"And he _actually_ let you go?"

"I told him that I was going to Twilight Town to do some investigating." Jasmine sat up and glanced around her bed, a huge stack of papers she had to go through sitting in the left corner by her feet. When Jasmine's parents passed away, Tifa had been the one to sort through her parents' affairs. Now that some time had passed, Jasmine decided that it was time to finish what she started and dig deeper into the mystery surrounding her parents' murder. "That's kind of true actually. But I really am using this time to get my head on straight. If I got thrown out on a mission now I don't know how well I'd be able to do."

Tifa was relieved to hear that Jasmine was at least aware of her behavior. Maybe something good might come out of her "vacation" after all. "Well I'm here for you. If you need to talk, call me. If you want me to come out there so you don't have to be alone, I'll catch a flight or ferry. You're not alone, Jasmine."

Jasmine pulled her lips into a small smile. "Thank you, Tifa." She glanced at the clock hanging on her wall. It was almost lunch time and she hadn't eaten anything all day. With the refrigerator being empty (with no one having lived in the house for months), Jasmine had no choice to go out into the city for a meal. In fact, she had to make a couple more calls to have the water and everything else turned on – at least for the next few days. "I'll call you when I get back in the house later on. I have a few errands to run."

"Okay, call me then. I love you."

Jasmine bid her goodbyes and tossed her phone to the side. She rolled off the bed and walked to her window where she pulled back the drapes, looking over the city from her balcony window. Even though it was the early morning, the sky was still streaked with pink. That was the magic of Twilight Town. At all parts of the day, you could always find a sunset.

"Time to get to work."

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened?" Prompto was practically frantic as he paced around Noctis' apartment with the prince, Gladiolus, and Ignis all present. He ran a hand through his wild blond locks and stopped in front of Noctis. "When did she find out?"<p>

Noctis hadn't told anyone about the fight between himself and Jasmine until he learned that Jasmine was away on an assignment. When Noctis confided in Prompto of what happened, the group rushed to Noctis' apartment to try and figure out a way to fix the situation – if it could be fixed at all.

"The night of the party," Noctis admitted distantly. "She heard most of the conversation."

Gladiolus frowned. "That's why she wasn't around for the last half of the night."

Prompto groaned out loud. "We're screwed. We have pissed off the ONE person we didn't need to piss off."

Ignis was admittedly a bit distressed upon hearing that Jasmine overheard Noctis and Prompto's conversation: a conversation that never would have taken place if he and Tseng hadn't tried to meddle in Jasmine and Noctis' affairs. "I spoke to Tseng. She's away on a mission for the next few days."

"Did he tell you where she went?" This question came from Noctis.

"No," Ignis replied. "He didn't give me any information on where she'd be."

Prompto plopped down on the sofa next to Gladiolus and rubbed his forehead. "Tell me again why any of this happened?"

Ignis sighed. He had to take responsibility for what happened. "Tseng has been very concerned lately that Jasmine and Noctis might be developing feelings for one another. He thinks that it would put the team and future missions in jeopardy if they," Ignis cleared his throat loudly and stole a glance at Noctis, "…started having _affairs_."

"But to make it seem like we're _using_ her?" Prompto was outraged at this point. "Yes we all have a common enemy but to plant _this_? Not only will Miss Valentine not trust us, but we might have made an enemy out of her."

"You're overreacting," Ignis stated matter-of-factly.

"Am I?" Prompto approached Ignis and got right in his face. "Face it, you and Tseng jumped the gun. We'll be lucky if Miss Valentine comes back at all. Why would she want to work with people she couldn't trust? And all because everyone's afraid that Noctis and Miss Valentine might have feelings for each other?"

"We also have the kingdom to think about…Jasmine as well," Ignis argued.

"She's a grown woman," Prompto shouted. "Yes she is the youngest but I think she knows how to handle herself and knows not to jeopardize a mission. Who's to say Jasmine liking Noctis might be a bad thing?"

"Because she and Noctis can't be together," Ignis fired back. "What happens when we go back to Lucis? We can't take her with us. Why waste time thinking about a situation that can't happen?"

Noctis rose from his armchair and shot a glare at Ignis. "We're not children," he snapped, causing the whole room to fall silent. "And if you're going to have a conversation about me then at least allow me to participate. You owe me that much."

"I'm only trying to prevent unnecessary problems in the future," Ignis stressed, feeling Noctis' anger rise with each and every second.

"This time, Ignis," Noctis snarled, walking past him, "you're causing the problems."

Ignis and the group tailed the prince and stopped when they followed him to the entryway. He grabbed a heavy black coat and reached for the car keys sitting on top of the glass table near the door.

"Where are you going?" Gladiolus asked.

"Out," Noctis replied simply, slamming the door behind him before anyone could speak or stop him.

* * *

><p>Jasmine walked out of the doctor's office down on Market Street, rubbing her ribcage where her tattoo once was.<p>

"That was worse than when I got it," she commented to herself as she stepped onto the street and slipped on a pair of sunglasses despite the semi-cloudy weather. The tattoo no longer had a purpose (at least in her eyes) and she decided that she needed a fresh start even if it was in a small way.

As Jasmine crossed the nearly-empty crosswalk, being careful to avoid the trolley, Jasmine felt a wave of nostalgia hit her like no other. Despite having lived on Twilight Town for most of her life, she didn't have too many ties to the city. During her early school years Jasmine's parents kept her busy with piano lessons, private tutors, and other things of the like. Because of that, Jasmine spent the majority of her time alone in the libraries to keep up with her extra studies.

Jasmine sighed and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans, shivering from the brisk, almost frigid wind that blew through the city. Thinking back on her time in Twilight Town, she was almost startled by how fractured she had become after everything had spun out of control. Perhaps it was because she had been given a taste of "the good life" with friends, a loving family, and had dived into the world of relationships – which would make a lot of sense given the fact that Jasmine hadn't had much this growing up. It pained her to think that those few experiences were all she would ever have of that kind of life.

The sudden buzzing of her cell phone caused her to jump and so Jasmine ran quickly out of the street and leaned against a lamp post, digging through purse to see who was calling her. Jasmine prayed silently that it wasn't Noctis and was slightly relieved to see that it was Ventus…but only slightly.

"Hello?" She answered cautiously.

"Jasmine! Where are you?" Ventus half-shouted. "Are you okay?"

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders and pressed the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she continued to dig through her purse for her personal cell phone. "Not really. I assume you know what happened."

Ventus paused. "Uh, yeah. Prompto called me a few hours ago. We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I see…" she trailed off, her voice lacking all emotion.

"Where are you at, Jasmine? We just want to talk to you."

Judging from the even, yet slightly on-edge tone of Ventus' voice, it was very apparent that everyone she worked with in SOLDIER knew that she and Noctis came to blows. On a normal day Jasmine would be slightly rattled by this fact but today, she couldn't muster up the energy to care or acknowledge the chaos within her work life.

"Ventus, I have no doubt in my mind that you are, and have been, one hundred percent genuine from day one. However, my issue is with everyone else who seems to fall within that grey area, especially Noctis."

"Has he tried calling you?"

Jasmine quickly checked both her phones. No calls from him at all and it had been two days since their argument. "Of course not," she replied simply. "Noctis doesn't do well with conflict – at least not on this level anyway. I'd be surprised if he did to be honest with you."

"I know he wants to fix things," Ventus stressed. "He probably doesn't know how."

"Ventus, the bottom line is that I can't work with people who will potentially screw me over. I'm sure you can understand why. Plus, Noctis is an adult. If he wants to fix a problem he'll do so – or at least try."

Ventus sighed. Clearly he was trying to gather his thoughts. "I want to see you. Is that okay?"

"Ventus…" Jasmine breathed out his name in a sigh.

"Just hear me out. I'll visit you and I won't tell anyone where I'm going. We can just hang out and I won't say a word about SOLDIER or Noctis or anything like that. We can just relax and have fun. Come on, Jasmine."

While Jasmine was initially on the fence about Ventus' proposal, she couldn't deny the fact that Ventus' offer was enticing. He was upbeat, positive, and was always good with conversation. Plus, Jasmine only had two more days in Twilight Town before she went back to Radiant Garden. Perhaps talking with a_ real_ person instead of arguing about what to do internally would be good for Jasmine – that way she could figure out if she was going to stay with Noctis or not.

"Are you sure no one is listening in?" She asked finally.

"Not that I know of," Ventus replied.

Jasmine exhaled, realizing that having Ven around during this time would be good for her in the long run. Even she had to admit that staying in her old house alone for so many months was a bit eerie. "Get a pen ready," she instructed.

* * *

><p>Ventus linked arms with Jasmine as they left the restaurant in Station Heights, heading down the steep road back down to Market Street. The blond smiled in satisfaction, having had an amazing early dinner with Jasmine and stared at the city in wide-eyed wonder while Jasmine casually looked around to see what was different about Twilight Town.<p>

"This place is like magic!" Ventus exclaimed, taking in the sights like an energetic tourist. He spotted an enormous clock tower in the distance and dragged Jasmine along. "I want to go there!"

Jasmine struggled to keep up with Ventus, having to apologize as the blond weaved her through the thick crowds of people inhabiting the sidewalk. "Calm down, Ven! It's just the clock tower."

"I bet we could see all of Twilight Town from there!"

While Jasmine wanted to tell Ventus to calm down, she couldn't help but smile to herself. In many ways, Ventus was the perfect adventurer. Every time he was sent to a new location, whether it be Traverse Town, Radiant Garden, or Agrabah, he took it upon himself to enjoy the city to the fullest, looking at every opportunity as if it were a blessing.

Ventus attempted to cross the street (a bit too hastily) when Jasmine yanked him roughly back onto the sidewalk before an oncoming trolley crushed him. He laughed, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment while Jasmine shook her head.

"Rule number one: always look out for the trollies. They don't always alert you when they're coming so if you're not careful you could get run over. It happens all the time with tourists," Jasmine explained carefully.

"Thanks for letting me know," Ventus laughed, looking both ways before crossing the street this time. "So where do we go now? Sunset Terrace? Central Station? Is there a struggle tournament going on now?"

Jasmine's head was practically spinning as Ventus rattled off names of things to do. "Calm down. You're going to get yourself worked up."

"Oh come on," Ventus whined, grinning from ear to ear. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it at home," she answered blandly. "Remember? I grew up here. There's nothing here that I haven't seen before. Besides, Twilight Town is massive, even bigger than Traverse Town. You can't visit all the districts before you go home tomorrow afternoon."

Ventus paused and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Well then I guess I'll have to come back and do more exploring another time. This place _is_ pretty big."

"And I'd be careful when you get out Market Street," she advised, continuing on down the road past several shops and community centers, her memory of where everything sat kicking in. "If you take one wrong turn you'll end up lost in one of the alleys."

"It can't be that bad."

Jasmine snorted. "I tried to run away to Sunset Hill when I was little and got lost in the underground tunnels. If it weren't for the construction workers I would have been screwed."

Ventus listened closely. "How old were you?"

"I just turned seven," she replied, "my mom and I had a fight because I didn't want to wear this god-awful pink dress and I took off. Needless to say I learned my lesson. It's easy to get lost here."

"Your memory is startlingly good. I can't remember what I had for dinner last night."

"You had take-out," Jasmine recalled. "The chicken was cooked too long but you liked the soup."

Ventus shrugged his shoulders. "See? That's what I mean. Your memory is amazing."

Immediately, a wave of dread washed over Jasmine and she fell silent as she thought about Vanitas and her lost childhood.

The blond immediately sensed Jasmine's discomfort and offered her an apologetic smile. "Thinking about Vanitas, huh?"

"It doesn't make any sense, Ven," Jasmine sighed. "I don't know why I can't remember a single thing about my childhood with Ventus and his family. I know I was young but I don't remember him at all. And from the way our parents reacted paired with our friendship, I don't get why I would magically forget about him and everything else. It doesn't make sense to me."

Ven thought long and hard about the issue, trying to help Jasmine figure out why she had blocked most of her early childhood out of her memory. Just then, an idea came to Ventus. "Maybe something happened."

"Something happened?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I know that when something traumatic happens our mind sometimes protects itself by blocking out your memory. I don't know. You may want to look into that."

Jasmine took Ventus' words to heart. However, with her parents as well as Vanitas' dead, her main link to her past was gone. Just then, an idea struck and Jasmine's eyes widened in discovery, her jaw dropping as she wondered why she never thought about this option sooner.

"Oh man, you've got an idea," Ventus teased as he shook his head. "You're supposed to be taking a mini vacation. You need to rest Jasmine."

"But I need to make a few phone calls!" Jasmine turned on her heel in the direction of her house.

Ventus grabbed her elbow and wrapped an arm snugly around Jasmine's shoulders, leading her in the opposite direction. "Uh, yeah no. You work too hard. We're having fun today. I didn't travel all the way out here for you to be doing business. Lighten up and take me to see the Seven Wonders I keep hearing about!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Hey everyone I hope you all have been well. My apologies (as usual) for the late replies/emails/updates. To be honest I've been feeling really down lately and just haven't had the energy to sit and write…well, edit is more like it because in actuality I've been sitting on this chapter (and several drafts of it) for a long time. I'm still not completely back to feeling 100% but this chapter is done so I thought I'd update.

On a lighter note over 600 reviews and a ton of hits? And Heartbreakers is still getting reads? You guys are awesome. Like really. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I couldn't have gotten this far without your support. If I could give you all hugs, I would. *hugs screen instead.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: I feel like everyone knows what's in the envelope but I'll touch on that issue later.

**Platform934**: I agree with you wholeheartedly.

**meyoume**: You'll have to wait and see!

**GUEST**:

**Roxas4Ever**: Well there's one more major event to come so let me just say now that anything can happen.

**Lola**: I mean…

**Guest**: I'm not through with those two yet. I promise.

**NoLumosTheSun**: My Kingdom Hearts feels are going crazy.

**PinkDinosaur**: There's more to her than meets the eye. I'll say that much.

**LongTimeReader**: That's very possible.

**Guest**: Awww. I feel like a lot of people were expecting a reconciliation between Jasmine and Riku (that resulted in them starting their relationship anew). To be honest I was almost leaning that way until I remembered how the next story ended and decided to stay on task.

**Sarah K.R**: No worries. I understand how life sometimes gets in the way. Noctis and Jasmine have a lot to talk about. But don't worry. You'll see him soon enough. And yes. Jasmine and Riku have needed this conversation for a LONG time. Their relationship and friendship was practically shredded to bits and both of them clearly needed to finally clear the air. Lol "if no one ends up dead" I laughed entirely too hard at that. Thank you for the gracious compliments!

**SnowKawasagi**: You shall see soon, friend. Well…maybe not immediately but still lol

**Skeleus**: Neither can I! I have to buy a new PS3 though (mine finally got the red screen of death and I can't fix it this time smh).

**animechick247**: I'm glad that you felt something for this chapter. Jasmine's relationships with Riku and Noctis are so important. As for Vanitas, we'll see him soon as well. I have one more trick up my sleeve. And you're on the right track for what was in the envelope but I'll go in depth with that topic at the end.

**Sookdeo**: Yes. In an earlier chapter Jasmine agreed to meet up with Riku because Sora asked her to. And yes. Jasmine has serious issues (for the most part) when dealing with men. Women? Not so much. With Tifa and the others their pasts will be explained as well as how they ended up in the positions they are in now. I'm just saving that for the next story. As for Jasmine's future…it's hazy. But I agree with you on where her singing career would go. Riku and Jasmine? Well I've got more in store for the two of them. Just wait and see. You guys will figure out what happened in Agrabah because, in reality, it holds the key to EVERYTHING. Plus you'll see more "worlds" as well.

And for the guest who sent me all the way to 602 reviews thank you so much.

Okay guys I am currently working on the next chapter now. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and I'll talk to you soon!


	58. Chapter 58: Exploration

Jasmine waved goodbye to Ventus from her doorstep before the sun rose. She watched him get into the taxi and flash a grin before he closed the door, the driver speeding off down the street.

Inhaling the sweet, cool, morning air Jasmine smiled to herself, feeling a bit better today than she did yesterday. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but Ventus had a strange, almost magical healing quality to him. Jasmine sincerely hoped that no matter way, Ventus would always stay the same.

She closed the door behind her and locked all five locks before she ran to her living room and passed out on the couch where she slept last night. Staring at the mess of a sofa in front of her where Ventus slept, Jasmine sighed. She wished that she could have more days like yesterday where all she had to do was have fun instead of worrying about her troubling past and (equally) troubling present. But alas, she was still on an assignment and had a lot of work to do.

Jasmines' yawn stretched from ear to ear. She and Ventus stayed up until four in the morning talking, watching movies and snacking on junk food. Glancing at the clock hanging above the television, Jasmine realized that it was almost six thirty in the morning. She cursed herself for staying up late, knowing that she had to do some exploring. But whenever she and Ventus got together time seemed to slip away from her.

She set her cell phone down on top of the stack of papers on the coffee table in front of her with a post-it note labeled "The Old Mansion" attached. Jasmine lazily reached for the comforter on the floor by her feet and draped it over her body, shivering from the morning chill.

"I'll stop by later. But now, sleep," she decided calmly, yawning once more before she drifted off into a deep, deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"When is Jasmine coming back?" Yuffie asked with a mouth full of food. She kicked up her feet onto the chair next to her as she watched Tifa and Aerith clean the latter's kitchen.<p>

Tifa turned off the water and began slipping the dishes into the nearby dishwasher. "She should be back tomorrow for the fitting. I think she's catching an early flight back to the Destiny Islands."

Yuffie finished her bowl of cereal and sighed. "She's busier than we were."

Aerith smiled to herself as she wiped off the countertop. "I mean, we were always busy too."

"Really? Hmm…"

Tifa looked over her shoulder at Yuffie and laughed. "It's weird, huh? Being on the waiting end."

"I guess so," Yuffie answered thoughtfully. "It's weird being inactive. I miss being out in the field kicking ass, taking names. I mean, I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie for crying out loud!"

Aerith and Tifa laughed at Yuffie's self-given title, much to the young "ninja's" displeasure.

"I don't know," Tifa said suddenly once the laughter faded. "I have mixed feelings about being inactive. I love running the restaurants, I love the fact that I don't have to worry about going into battle, but at the same time…it just feels like I'm missing something."

Aerith and Tifa knew the feeling all too well. Members of SOLDIER who became inactive were taken through a special "rehabilitation program" of sorts to help them readjust to life as civilians. Fortunately for Tifa and the others, they had each other and were able to support each other through the process – save for Vincent who chose to stay and take a less demanding role within the organization – and thus find a way to live in peace.

Still, there were many times that the group often found themselves daydreaming about past battles, travelling, and going off on adventures.

"Would you do it?" This question came from Yuffie.

"Do what?" Tifa asked curiously.

"Go back." She reached for the tall glass of orange juice sitting in front of her and downed it in one sitting, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "To SOLDIER."

Tifa shrugged her shoulders. "If the need arose then I would. But if I don't have to go back I won't. I have a new life now with you guys and Jasmine. I don't need anything else."

"But I'd kill to see you go into battle again with that monster strength of yours," Yuffie teased. "You're a beast!"

Tifa smiled. "We can spar anytime you want, Yuffie. You know, just to make sure you aren't getting rusty."

Despite all the color draining from Yuffie's face in the fear of going against Tifa in a fight, she still grinned. "Pick a time and a place and I'm there. I not scared!"

"Then why do you look like you're about to have a heart-attack?" Aerith deadpanned in the sweetest tone, causing the room to erupt in laughter while Yuffie's face turned a vibrant shade of crimson.

"You know, for such a sweetheart, you really know how to kick a girl when she's down," Yuffie sighed. "I don't know how Zack puts up with you."

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow night, okay?" Kairi said into the phone before she hung up, running over to Naminé and her art easel. The redhead jumped onto the bed in Naminé's dorm room and watched her put on the finishing touches of her latest art assignment.<p>

"So did you hear from the baker?" Naminé asked, not tearing her eyes away from the canvas.

Kairi nodded. "Yup yup. I'll pick up the cake tomorrow and bring it down to the restaurant before the party starts. Sora says that he, Selphie, and Tidus picked up the decorations already and that they're going to check on the balloons tomorrow morning."

"You managed to convince Sora to get up early?" Naminé turned around, shocked and in total disbelief at what she'd just heard. "On a Saturday? The boy must be in love."

Kairi blushed and crossed her legs. "I mean, we _all _want to have a nice party for Jasmine. It's like a welcome home celebration. After all, we really haven't seen her in a while and the last few times we did see her things were kind of crazy. It'll be nice to have everyone back together again."

Naminé set her paint brush down for a moment and whipped her hands off. "Speaking of together again Roxas mentioned that Riku saw Jasmine and they actually talked. How did that go?"

Kairi's smile vanished and she looked to the floor, focusing on Naminé's carpet. "I mean…they did talk – something they both needed. But they're still not together. I don't know, Nam. Riku came back really sad."

With a sigh Naminé said, "I can imagine. They've fought so hard and then for them to go south so quickly…it sucks. By the way, is Riku coming tomorrow night?"

Kairi hesitated in answering, not that she didn't know the answer but because she was clearly deep in thought on _how_ to answer. "Unfortunately he isn't."

"What?" Naminé whipped around. "How can he _not _come? I thought they worked things out."

"Well he's not angry anymore but…" Kairi paused and leaned back on Naminé's bed, propping herself up on her shoulders, "to be honest, I don't think he's ready to face her in the group considering everything that's happened. When Riku messes up badly, he withdraws for a while."

Naminé agreed with what Kairi was talking about. "It'll be very noticeable that he's_ not_ there. But what can we do? We can't try to pressure him. Riku has a lot he has to sort through on his own."

"Still," Kairi huffed, "I wish we could go back to the good old days."

The angelic blonde crossed her arms over her chest and said "hmm" to herself. "I think I finally understand what Jasmine was hinting at all this time."

"What do you mean?"

"In an off-handed way, and she may not have meant this as a whole – or maybe she did, who knows really – I think she was right about the old days being of the past. Not necessarily in a bad way, but in the fact that we're all growing up and that things _can't_ stay the same. That change is a natural thing and that we can't always stop it or fight it – but that maybe we need to accept it and work with what we've got."

Kairi took in all the information handed to her and exhaled. "I guess you're right. And you knew Jasmine better than the rest of us so I'll take your word for it."

"Yeah," Naminé's voice was distant then, "she was my best friend."

The room fell silent as Naminé's words hung heavy over both girls' heads. Kairi looked at the blonde with a saddened expression. Naminé had always been calm and composed in regards to the situation with Jasmine. Whether it was for the sake of her friends or for herself, no one would ever know. But in this moment, Naminé let her own mask of serenity and calm slip and Kairi saw the pain that her friend had been concealing from the group for months.

The truth of the matter was that Jasmine really was Naminé's closest friend from the beginning. They shared classes with one another, Jasmine dated Roxas briefly (something that Naminé was extremely supportive of), and Kairi knew for a fact that the two girls had shared secrets with one another that they never told anyone else.

It hurt Kairi to see Naminé so sad because when everyone else was lost and confused about the tragic events, Naminé had been the one to keep everyone in good spirits during Jasmine's disappearance. But all the while she was battling her own feelings of loss and hadn't said a word about it.

Kairi ran over to Naminé and took her into a tight hug. The blonde snapped back to reality and stared at Kairi incredulously.

"What's wrong, Kairi?"

The redhead only pulled her tighter, her voice soft and sweet. "It's okay. I miss her too."

* * *

><p>Jasmine yawned and gripped tightly onto her backpack straps as she stared up in awe at The Old Mansion located deep in the forests of Twilight Town. Ever since she was a little girl she'd heard stories about the decaying mansion that lay in an equally eerie forest. Twilight Town had many folk stories and urban legend but the story of The Old Mansion was by far the most popular and frightening one of all.<p>

Rumor had it that a mad scientist inhabited the walls of the mansion, picking the citizens of the town off one by one and performing experiments on them, never to be seen again. When Jasmine was six, she heard that the mansion had been destroyed by the owner who also vanished. Since then, the property had been left alone to the hands of time and it was very apparent by the shape of it.

Jasmine herself had heard the tales but never thought anything of them.

Then again, she was never one for fairytales or ghost stories to begin with.

Earlier in the day after her nap, Jasmine went down to the current mayor's office (one of her father's associates from his old campaign days) and asked for permission to search the property. She ended up spending almost an hour in the office with the mayor, who took it upon himself to take a walk down memory lane and talk about the "good times" he'd had with her parents, before he warned her against staying in the mansion after dark. He'd told her that people began disappearing again and he believed that it had something to do with the mansion. Jasmine reassured him that she would be gone way before nightfall and declined his offer to allow the police to escort her, given that she was sort of a celebrity in the town, showing him her SOLDIER identification badge.

The mayor chuckled and offered her a rueful smile.

'_Take care of yourself, kiddo. Not even your tough as nails father wanted to go near that place. Be careful out there.'_

But it was because of her father that Jasmine was even there in the first place. One of the last things her father told her was, "Go back to Twilight Town" and given Vanitas' various trips there, she figured that her best shot at finding those answers was to go to the one place everyone warned her about.

Jasmine pushed open the iron gates, her boots crunching the old, dry grass underneath her feet. Making her way to the front where there was a slightly cracked glass door, Jasmine picked up an arm of an old, toppled statue to her right and destroyed the rest of the glass, creating an entrance for herself.

She cautiously stepped through the make-shift opening, carefully avoiding the shards of glass hanging above her head and stared at her surroundings.

As the stories said, the mansion had clearly been abandoned for years. The tables were covered in tattered and worn cloths and many of the statues in the foyer had been completely destroyed. Many of the windows were sealed shut, the only light coming from the windows at the face of the mansion, giving it a dark, eerie aura.

Jasmine shivered and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She wasn't one to be creeped out or disturbed by things like abandoned homes. Jasmine always tried to avoid those sort of things and gave them little to no thought. However, as she stood in the foyer of The Old Mansion, alone, she couldn't seem to bury the feelings of dread that seemed to wash over her. There was something darker about the mansion, something evil almost, but she couldn't figure out why she felt so strongly about this place that she had never been to in her life. Jasmine tried to chalk it up to an overactive imagination and lack of sleep but she had a feeling that her feelings were quite valid for good reason.

Taking a deep breath and forcing those negative thoughts at the back of her mind, Jasmine ascended the giant staircase to search the various rooms of the mansion.

Clutching the straps of her backpack so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white, Jasmine secretly wondered why she had to question if she was truly the only one there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I swear I keep extending this story and I don't know why. It'll end very soon, I just need to find a way to fit all of what I want into the following _ chapters. I apologize for not having this chapter up sooner but I've come down with a cold (during the first week of school, yay) so I've been on bed rest the last few days.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Sarah K.R**: Yeah. Noctis has a lot of work ahead of him. But they're not over yet. As for Ven he's the best. He's a more upbeat version of Roxas.

**Lola**: I'll talk about the ring soon enough. I promise.

**Roxas4Ever**: Nope! Ven and Jasmine are practically best friends. They are good for each other.

**meyoume**: You know, I considered that but it seemed like something that Roxas would do. You know?

**Platform934**: My anger when I was in those tunnels. Oh my goodness it was unreal.

**GUEST**: Hope you liked the new chapter!

**NoLumosTheSun**: Quiet as its kept I played the song as I was writing parts of this chapter.

**PinkDinosaur**: I agree with you on that one!

**Skeleus**: No problem! I'm just glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**Sookdeo**: Hmm I'm not so sure about Riku and Jasmine being together right now. They need some time apart (after their conversation). Noctis has a lot of growing up to do. When I get into his past I'm sure his actions will make a lot more sense. Will they be more forgivable? Probably not but at least there will be clarity. The beautiful thing about Ventus and Jasmine is the fact that she sees him as his own entity and not just a "replacement" for Roxas. And Ventus sees things in Jasmine that he really enjoys as well. Their friendship is very solid. I can't answer anything about Agrabah yet. Soon, but not now. I can't spoil anything. I hope you liked the new update!

**Guest**: Haha thanks for 613.

**LongTimeReader**: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters!

**Guest**: Well I'm doing my research for the Agrabah storyline by looking at the movie and the game, plus I'm looking at elements from A Thousand and One Nights to really complete everything.

Okay guys so I know this chapter was a bit shorter but with school, work, illness (no seriously I swear going back to school and dealing with people and germs always makes me sick almost instantly) I needed to do a bridge chapter. And seriously, it's needed.

Thank you guys for all the support. I look forward to hear how you like this chapter and hope that you guys have an amazing day ahead of you.

Also, I want to say Rest in Peace to Mr. Robin Williams. You will be missed sincerely.


	59. Chapter 59: Escalate (I)

**Author's Note**: So I recognize that it's been a minute since my last update. I hope I can make it up to you guys. Personal issues have been really hindering my ability to write as of late but I really hope that within the next few weeks everything gets sorted out and I can get back to something somewhat normal.

This chapter was originally longer but after realizing how dense it really was, I decided to split it into two. Also, I will respond to all reviews on the next chapter, or part two.

In any case I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think! Thanks for the support everyone!

Also, side note, the new Final Fantasy XV demo trailer came out recently. If you're into it please go watch it. It's really quite good. Although I'm still waiting on a release date…*sigh.

* * *

><p>The dark, twilit sky was clouded over with a heavy smoke, the flames from the fire streaking the smoke a violent red-orange as they continued to devour Jasmine's home on Twilight Town. Fire fighters went to work on the house but even they knew that the house would be beyond repair. One man glanced over his shoulder at the girl being hoisted into the ambulance, eyes glued to the scene. He looked at her with pity, recognizing her as the late mayor's daughter. 'Why can't this kid catch a break?'<p>

The paramedics went to work on Jasmine, carefully assessing her wounds. She suffered from a burn on her left arm and there were cuts all over her body with a slight gash on the side of her face near her temple. What's worse is that Jasmine was losing a lot of blood and had become unconscious.

They commented on how fortunate Jasmine was, even though they knew she couldn't hear them. After all, most people didn't survive a three story fall from a burning building.

Ventus was right at Jasmine's side, begging and pleading for them to hurry and take Jasmine to the hospital. Once they finally shut the door, the hammered Ventus with questions on what happened from everything to his relationship to Jasmine, the fire, and how he found her. He answered them to the best of his knowledge but his mind was elsewhere.

The blond held tightly onto a large brown satchel that Jasmine had with her when she went flying out of the window, keeping it as close to him as possible. He handed one of the medics Jasmine's other bag and took her gun into his possession, hiding it from sight. She would want it when she woke up.

After Ventus finished answering all the questions he could, he glanced at the bag, and then to Jasmine, his eyes full of worry and concern.

'What in the world could she have known to have caused all this?'

_Earlier _

Jasmine collapsed on the foyer steps and tossed her backpack at her feet. Exhausted, having searched every room of the mansion, she reached into her backpack and pulled out a water bottle. She screwed off the top, hesitated before putting the bottle to her lips, and drank.

'I must not be looking hard enough. There's got to be something here.'

For hours Jasmine explored the premises of The Old Mansion, leaving no room unturned. She searched through every book case, under every bed, only to come up with nothing. But it made no sense. In her time with Vanitas, Jasmine could recall overhearing him on a phone call briefly mentioning the mansion. Knowing that Vanitas and how he handled business, if he made a mention of something it meant that there was some importance to it.

Jasmine screwed the top back on her water bottle and slipped it into her backpack, glancing out the window. It was getting late and with no power in the mansion, it meant that there would be no way she could continue her search unless she found a way to turn on the lights. However, Jasmine couldn't escape the feeling that she was being watched. She wasn't normally one to be fearful of things like abandoned houses, but this one was different.

She would never admit this out loud, but the mansion reeked of death. The air was thin, stale, and suffocating. The higher up she went the harder it was for Jasmine to breathe, something that should not happen. What's worse is that Jasmine had no idea what was causing her to feel so claustrophobic in the mansion so she had no way to validate her feelings of unease. On top of that, the horror stories of the mansion seemed to return to the forefront of her mind, sitting with her as she tried to work.

"_You know you shouldn't be here."_

"_There's something not right about this place."_

"_Don't stay after dark."_

"_You're not the only one here."_

All the voices in Jasmine's head followed her around all afternoon. If it weren't for the fact that this feeling of dread didn't go away, Jasmine might have dismissed the thoughts. But with the sun setting and night fast approaching she decided that it was best to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Jasmine threw her backpack over one of her shoulders and she started walking towards the bookcase on the far right of the room. Sighing, Jasmine started pulling all the books out one by one, brushing away the cobwebs and spiders that made a home there.

As she worked on the fourth shelf, Jasmine spotted a small switch behind a heavy green book. She narrowed her eyes and gently tossed the book aside in a pile with the others. Curiosity getting the better of her, Jasmine flicked the small switch and waited, holding her breath as she listened to the sound of tumbling.

She whirled around and looked upstairs where the sound originated from. It came from the second floor, most likely in the reading room. Jasmine initially wanted to run upstairs to see what she'd unlocked but she knew better than to leave a mess such as this. If anyone was in the mansion and they happened to spot the books on the floor, they would know that there was an intruder and Jasmine was not willing to deal with whoever might be spending time in the creepy mansion.

Once she was finished putting the books away Jasmine tiptoed up the stairs, her heart pounding as she made her way to the reading room. She put her hand on the doorknob and inhaled deeply as she pushed it open.

Jasmine's lips parted as she gasped. The reading room she had been in just a short while ago had transformed, the floor vanishing and revealing a set of stairs leading to a rather out of place, chrome basement. From the top she could hear beeping and see random red lights flashing, meaning that something somewhere was running. Not wasting any time, Jasmine ran down the steps, taking in all of what she'd seen while wondering how such an old mansion had such state of the art equipment. Judging from the outside alone one would have never expected such a place to exist here.

Jasmine's brows furrowed. A treasure hidden right in plain sight. It was brilliant.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she was at a long hallway with a door at the end of it. Deciding to push forward even though every bone in her body told her to turn back, Jasmine continued onward and entered.

_Present_

Ventus paced around the hospital waiting room, anxiously trying to piece together everything that happened. The doctors said that Jasmine's life wasn't in any immediate danger but that she had sustained some serious injuries including a cracked rib, a burn on her left arm, and a slight fracture in her left leg. It would take Jasmine a while to recover from the event.

"She'll be okay," one of the nurses said to Ventus, hoping to calm his nerves. Despite the blond's upbeat and positive attitude, it was still very apparent that he was worried about his friend. "After she takes some time off to heal everything will go back to normal. You have nothing to worry about."

But Ventus knew better. Even though Jasmine would eventually heal and be back at full physical capacity after several weeks, she had everything to worry about.

Feeling a sharp buzz in the pocket of his jeans, Ventus sighed heavily and dug it out. Mentally preparing himself, Ventus cleared his throat and answered Tseng's call.

"She's in the hospital now," Ventus stated in a more serious tone. "The doctors said that she was in stable condition but she's pretty dinged up. She's lucky to have survived the fall."

Ventus cringed as he listened to Tseng deliver instructions and orders. His boss was none too happy to hear that one of his operatives was now lying in a hospital bed.

"Well what happened?" Tseng demanded.

The blond was at a loss. He didn't know how much of the story he should explain on his own because he felt that Jasmine needed the one to talk about what happened. After all, she was the one who was attacked.

_Earlier_

Jasmine found herself in awe as she entered an enormous, modern reading room with beautiful rose-gold colored walls, giant bookcases, a large circular desk in the middle of the room and an extravagant chandelier hanging above her head.

But just as quickly, Jasmine's awe and amazement turned into worry and fear. When she entered the room, she immediately caught the unmistakable scent of blood. Fresh blood at that.

She covered her face with her oversized sleeve, feeling a dark heaviness in the room with her.

Trying to push her discomfort to the back of her mind, Jasmine scanned over the room for anything that might prove to be of interest to her. She turned around and closed the door halfway and began scanning over the many books in the bookcase, pulling them out in the hope that something might come flying out from between them. In her time searching through various mansions, Jasmine learned that the first place to look was always the bookcase and so she put her SOLDIER training to use and began investigating.

Ten minutes later, after Jasmine had searched through all the books on the wall closest to the entrance, she spotted papers thrown about on the table hap hazardously.

Reaching towards the paper nearest to Jasmine, she read over the page and was rather confused. It looked like a diary entry of sorts.

"_Master Eraqus is such a fool. How can he not see that darkness need not be rejected. It can be controlled…."_

A chill ran down Jasmine's spine upon reading the first line. 'Master Eraqus? The same man who trained Ventus and the others?'

Jasmine continued to read the mysterious journal entry, noting that the words "darkness", "heart", and "balance" appeared quite frequently, although she hadn't had the slightest idea of what it all meant. However, she did know who Master Eraqus was and that caused her to continue on. She stuffed the page in her bag and spotted another with the exact same handwriting scrawled on it. This page had another mention of darkness on it, but this time it also talked about "light" with "balance".

"What the hell does all this even mean?" Jasmine asked out loud, wondering if all this was from some sort of study.

Wasting no time, Jasmine gathered all the like papers on the desk, and took pictures of each and every one of them with her cell phone. When she was done she put each page back where she found them and exhaled. She decided that it was probably for the best that she took what she had and return to her house so that she could do her investigating in a more secure place.

Just as she turned around, Jasmine spotted a large satchel underneath the other side of the table, its buckles glistening under the light. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Jasmine walked over and kneeled down on her knees, only to quickly cover her mouth to avoid from gasping.

The bag was splattered with blood as was the area around where it sat. It didn't take Jasmine long to realize that there was probably a struggle over the bag and whatever its contents were. Hesitation took hold of her as she reached for it with a trembling hand. It was very clear to Jasmine that there was something very important inside. It was almost by gut instinct. Part of her wanted to turn away now and return to her house to get some rest before her trip home, but Jasmine knew that if she didn't at least look she would regret it later. Plus, the chances of her coming back to Twilight Town or the mansion were slim to none. It was either she looked now, or never.

Jasmine snatched the bag and undid the buckles that kept it close, thankful that the blood had already dried on it. Pulling back the flap, she saw a heavy folder and read what was written on the front, her eyes widening.

"Project: Heartless," she whispered. Jasmine swallowed hard, feeling as if there were a pair of eyes on her. She stayed on her knees and opened up the first page, skimming over the words as quickly as she could.

_Present_

"We'll need to have her transported to Radiant Garden," Ventus instructed the doctors. "Jasmine is a resident of the island and it would be best if she stay under close watch by SOLDIER personnel."

The head doctor who was tending to Jasmine wanted to ask a few more questions about the situation but judging from the rather severe look in the blond boy's eyes, he thought it best to simply comply with orders. After all, he knew it was best to not defy the orders of someone working for SOLDIER.

"Understood. Once she finishes stabilizing she is free to be taken under your care. Does she have any other emergency contacts?"

Ventus knew of two off the top of his head: Tifa and Noctis. He had already called Tifa and told her what happened – even though she already knew given the fact that the fire was on the news late that evening – and told her that she would be at the SOLDIER facility on Radiant Garden. Tifa and her friends were to be there in a few hours.

However, Ventus hadn't gotten around to calling Noctis and telling him about what happened to Jasmine. The last time Ventus and Jasmine talked he was informed that Jasmine still wasn't speaking to Noctis. But with Tseng involved now there would be no need in calling Noctis as the superior was most likely chewing Noctis' head off as all this was going on.

Ventus took a seat once the doctors were gone and yawned from ear to ear. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning and he hadn't slept since he went back to Radiant Garden yesterday and that was only for a few hours. But even though he was tired Ventus couldn't find it in him to sleep. With all that happened, it only wired him up more.

Even though Jasmine said that none of this was his fault (as she fell into unconsciousness), Ventus firmly believed that if he'd only stayed on the island longer that none of this would have happened. He squeezed the satchel and pushed up his glasses with his free hand, gently massaging one of his temples with his thumb.

_Earlier_

Jasmine plopped down on her couch in the middle of her living room, thankful to be out of that God-forsaken mansion. She waited anxiously for Ventus to pick up the phone as she stared at the satchel she brought with her.

Every bone in Jasmine's body told her that removing the bag from its original location was a terrible idea, one that haunted her all the way home. But after she continued to read through the strange notes and (what appeared to be) diary entries, Jasmine knew that she couldn't have left it there.

"Back home?" Ventus asked in a chipper tone after he greeted Jasmine.

She sighed heavily. "Yeah I'm back. Exhausted, but I'm back."

"What were you up to?"

Jasmine was slightly hesitant to tell Ventus what happened. He knew that she could take care of herself but he was always worried about her whenever she went off on a solo mission. Still, she had to share her findings, especially since some of the information might mean something to him.

"I went to explore the mansion today," she announced.

Ventus groaned loudly on the other end of the line, forcing Jasmine to take the phone away from her ear. "Why didn't you take me?" He whined. "I wanted to explore the town! You only showed me like, three of those Seven Wonders! Not fair!"

Jasmine stifled back a humorless chuckle. "I'll make it up to you," she promised. "The next time I come back I'll take you through the entire town and treat you to sea-salt ice cream on the clock tower."

Ventus, still bummed about missing the mansion, seemed content with Jasmine's proposition. "Alright, you're on! And I want a THOROUGH tour! No cutting corners!"

"Don't worry, Ven," she assured him, "we'll have another adventure through the city. It'll be a two-day friend date."

"Fine. So did you find anything interesting?"

Jasmine swallowed hard and her eyes wandered to the satchel once again. "I did actually. When I went through the mansion the first time, there was nothing there out of the ordinary. It just looked like any old abandoned home…"

She continued on with the story, telling him of the secret room and the journal entries, eventually leading to the mentions of Master Eraqus and the bag. Even though Jasmine was far from the mansion, she couldn't help but feel this almost irrational sense of danger that seemed to hang over her. Jasmine confided in Ventus her feelings of unease about the situation and the blond immediately lost all cheer he had earlier in the conversation.

"Are you sure you were the only one in the mansion?"

"I'm not sure," she answered. "The mansion obviously had a lot of secret passageways and rooms. I can't say to be honest."

"But do you genuinely feel like you were being watched?"

Jasmine nodded her head, trying to swallow her nerves. "I do."

There was shifting around on Ventus' end. "To be safe, let's just assume you were. I don't feel comfortable with you being there alone. I'm coming back to the island." There was a pause on his end. "I can be there in about an hour to escort you back to Radiant Garden."

"Ventus," Jasmine said calmly, trying to ease the blond. "I'll be okay. I'm just going to pack up and head out later on this evening."

"Jasmine," Ventus was stern, his voice taking on a more authoritative tone. "If your instincts are telling you that you are, or were, not alone then you need to assume that you aren't. In fact, it wouldn't be too far-fetched to say that you were followed to your home – especially if you took something from the mansion."

Jasmine quickly reached for her purse and pulled out Cerberus, placing the gun on the table in front of her. She jumped to her feet and ran around her house, checking to make sure all the doors and windows were locked, as well as ensuring that the windows were drawn tight. How could she have been so foolish to have left herself so thoroughly in the open? Her judgment was clearly not the best right now. As soon as she got back to Radiant Garden, she was going to have a talk with Tseng about possibly extending her vacation so that she could work out whatever issues were plaguing her.

"Are you locking up the house?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading to the second floor right now. After that's done I'm going to lock up the third floor."

"Good. I'm leaving now so that I can head out to Twilight Town before it gets too late. Don't leave the house and wait for me. Keep the bag with you too. I have a feeling that it's valuable."

Jasmine ran through the second floor and made her way to the third, running into her parent's room to lock all windows. The sense of dread and urgency that she felt earlier was becoming stronger and stronger.

She stopped running when she reached her parent's nightstand to see a family photo of all three of them. Tucking it under her arm she began to search through their drawers, finding a photo album.

"Ventus, _hurry_," she urged.


	60. Chapter 60: Escalate (II)

_Present_

Ventus rode in the helicopter with Jasmine and the other medics from SOLDIER as they made their way back to Radiant Garden. He watched as the sun began to peak over the ocean. It was a new day.

The blond had been busy for the last several hours answering calls from Tifa, Ignis, and Prompto, updating them on Jasmine's condition as well as their location. Ventus did admit that he was rather annoyed that Noctis, Jasmine's roommate and partner, hadn't reached out to him. There was no way that Noctis _didn't_ know what was going on. Their entire sector of SOLDIER was busy trying to figure out who tried to kill her. This news couldn't have slipped by Noctis. It just wasn't possible.

Irritated, Ventus pulled out his phone and called Noctis, having gotten his number from Prompto earlier. As he expected, the call went straight to voicemail. However, Ventus needed to voice his concerns whether Noctis was on the other line or not.

"Hello, Noctis. I wish we were speaking under much lighter circumstances but clearly that's not the case. I know you are aware of what happened to Jasmine and the fact that you, her partner, haven't tried to contact her pisses me off. Even though you two had a fight, you know for a _fact_ that she would have rushed to be at your side if you were in her position." Ventus swallowed hard. He was fuming but knew that he had to keep his composure. "I'll make this simple: either you come to see Jasmine and talk about your issues– and that's _only_ if she's feeling up to it – or don't bother ever showing your face around her again. Period."

Ventus hung up the phone then without so much as a "goodbye" and exhaled. He hated being so aggressive but the situation had gotten way out of hand. Ventus knew how much Jasmine cared about Noctis and their team. And now, to see Noctis hide from her like a coward (because Ventus knew that Noctis did care for Jasmine as well), it was almost unforgivable to see how he'd abandoned her in her time of need.

Ventus played over the last memory of Jasmine when she was conscious from the moment he saw her go flying from the third floor, to when he held her as she collapsed.

While the police and fire department believed that this was due to a simple house fire, Ventus knew otherwise.

This was no accident.

Someone had tried to kill Jasmine.

_Earlier_

Jasmine packed another duffel bag and set it on her bedroom floor underneath the window overlooking her front lawn, exhaling. She had packed only what she needed and left everything else in place. Jasmine took a moment and looked around her room, memories of her childhood that she'd long ago buried flooding her mind.

It all seemed so wrong in a way. Her being in her house like she was now: not as a resident but as a stranger.

Just a few years ago, she was in her room writing her scholarship essays for Rising Suns Academy. Her mother would be in the kitchen preparing dinner while her father would be at the bar, reading the newspaper and discussing politics.

Now she was running through her deceased parents' home with a loaded gun in a desperate attempt to protect herself from potential intruders.

It just didn't seem right. No matter how many ways Jasmine tried to spin this story, she knew that this was not how her life should have been.

She ran down the steps and cursed. An hour had passed since Ventus said he left Radiant Garden. It didn't take _that _long to get from Radiant Garden to Twilight Town, especially if SOLDIER was providing the transportation.

Jasmine ran into her living room and threw the satchel she'd taken from the mansion over her shoulder. No matter what, she couldn't let it be taken back by whoever the owner was.

And that's when the entire house shook, causing Jasmine to fall to the floor with a hard, heavy_ thud_. She fell behind the sofa and pulled the satchel close to her chest, her gun tight in her other hand. When she looked up, she saw smoke coming from the side door near the patio and felt her heart rate speed up.

She listened closely and to her horror, she heard two pairs of feet enter her house.

"We know you're home. Don't try to hide from us, little girl."

This voice was unrecognizable and foreign to Jasmine's ears. She tried to place a face to the voice but was unsuccessful. As the footsteps came closer, Jasmine slowly and quietly moved around the sofa to avoid being seen.

"I've heard stories about the infamous Miss Valentine," the voice mocked. "How she took down Jafar from Agrabah in a matter of days. I was impressed. Why don't you come out and show us just how strong you really are?"

Jasmine covered her mouth to keep her breathing in check. She heard the two intruders approach the living room slowly but surely and she felt her hand holding the gun tremble. She'd never been this afraid before, not since she first joined SOLDIER, so why was she so scared now?

"Loz," the other, lighter male voice said with a chuckle, "I think we should flush her out."

"Great idea, Yazoo," the first, sturdier man said. "I'm bored. It's time to play."

Jasmine heard a gun click and her eyes widened, survival mode kicking in full swing. Her eyes then narrowed and she swallowed hard. Judging from where the voice came from, she knew that the two men must be in the entryway leading to the living room. She rolled over on her side and, even through the smoke, spotted the small chandelier hanging where the two men ought to be.

'There,' she said mentally. 'They must be under it or at least near it.'

Jasmine quickly took aim and fired at the chandelier, easily separating it from its post and sending it crashing into the floor. She sprang to her feet just in time to see the two men scramble to get away before they were hit.

When the calm had finally settled in and the smoke cleared, Jasmine got a good look at the intruders. They appeared to be brothers, both having almost sickly pale skin and silver hair (one's was short and spiky while the other one's was sleek and long, almost extending to his elbows). And even more startling was the same look of bloodlust in their catlike green eyes.

The shorter haired and more muscular man frowned upon seeing Jasmine. "_We_ were supposed to come looking for _you_. You've ruined the game." He actually looked disappointed, almost to the point of tears, something that startled Jasmine indefinitely.

"Don't cry, Loz," the long-haired man said with a kind smile. "It just means we'll have to find a new game to play."

A chill went down Jasmine's spine and rattled her to the core. There was something very _off_ about the two men in front of her. She'd dealt with criminals and killers before but these two had a darker aura around them, one that did not sit well with Jasmine.

But she refused to let them know that.

"You have ten seconds to get the hell out of here before I start with target practice. And I never miss," she warned dangerously.

Suddenly, the room erupted in laughter, much to Jasmine's displeasure.

Loz spoke first. "You know, her mother was mouthy like that too."

Jasmine froze. Her mother? How would he know about her mother?

"You look like her too. Save for the eyes. I swear it's easy to pick out a Valentine a mile away."

"Do you think she'll put up a better fight than her folks?" Yazoo asked curiously.

Loz cracked his knuckles loudly and smirked. "I hope so."

"What are you two doing here?" Jasmine asked threateningly.

"We're not here to kill you," Yazoo explained, sensing Jasmine's hostility. "We're simply here to introduce ourselves. It would be rude to not do so."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes, taking in every detail of the mysterious men before her. It was now that she also realized that there was an enormous gaping hole where her patio door once was. She then looked at the men again and saw the one named Loz carrying a large bag.

It didn't take her long to realize that the bag was full of explosives.

"You've made your point. I know who you are," she stated plainly. "Now can you politely get the hell out of my house?"

Yazoo laughed heartily, tossing his head as he did so. "You didn't think it would be that simple, would you?"

Loz began to pace around the room, digging into the backpack as he did so. He tossed around several small balls, carefully placing them in each corner. Once he was done, he reached into the bag and pulled out a strange container.

"We've heard all about you, Miss Valentine. But what you failed to realize is that you are in way over your head. It's best that you give up on whatever it is you are trying to accomplish...unless you want to end up like your parents," Yazoo told her.

"My parents?"

"Yes. Your dear old mother and father. They got their hands dirty and look at where they are now."

Jasmine gripped her gun even tighter. Judging from the smug look in their eyes, she quickly realized that Loz and Yazoo were the ones who killed her parents. An anger she hadn't felt in a long time began to surface and Jasmine lifted her arm up, pointing the gun at Yazoo.

"It was you," Jasmine stated plainly. "You killed them."

Loz smirked, dousing the room in the liquid. "We had fun," he told Jasmine. "Your weak mother begged us to spare your life. It was pathetic."

Within an instant Yazoo raised his own gun and took aim at Jasmine before taking a shot, narrowly missing her at that when she dived and rolled away from Yazoo.

The girl watched in horror as Loz doused the entire room in the strange liquid. His eyes glistened as he laughed and stared at Jasmine, pulling out a lighter. "Let's see you get out of this."

Yazoo smiled as well. "I do hope you think wisely about this. You are severely outmatched. Until next time, Miss Valentine."

Jasmine drew in her breath sharply as Loz dropped the lit lighter to floor, the entire room soon becoming engulfed in flames. Yazoo fired several rounds at Jasmine, who fled up the stairs to avoid both the fighter and the two hit men.

Once Jasmine reached the second floor she quickly realized that there was no way that she could escape from the first. Judging from the vast amount of smoke that began to flood the halls, the entire floor was probably consumed in flames.

Jasmine coughed violently, covering her mouth with her sleeve as she staggered into her bedroom on the third floor, locking the door.

She collapsed right then and there, panting heavily and sweating. She reached into her pocket and dialed Ventus' number. It rang several times before going to voicemail and Jasmine cursed loudly.

"Ven," she strained, "I'm in trouble. _Hurry_."

Jasmine slowly pulled herself to her feet, coughing all the while as she backed away from her door. However, another loud bang went off and Jasmine's door was destroyed, sending shards of it flying at her. She shielded herself with her arms and was thrown to the floor, crying out loud when she realized that a six-inch fragment of the wood had become embedded in her left arm, both burning her and piercing her skin.

Acting quickly, Jasmine pulled it out and threw the piece of wood aside, her arm now of little use to her.

Determined to move onward, Jasmine crawled across her bedroom floor, leaning back against the wall near her window.

In that moment, time seemed to stand still and she wondered if all this was nothing more than a bad dream. There was no way that all of this could be happening. No. It had to be a nightmare.

But as the smoke began to seep into her room and she heard the house creak and rumble, she hung her head, tears streaming unashamedly down her face.

This was worse than a nightmare. This was real life.

It was her life.

Jasmine knew that Loz and Yazoo had trapped her in the house like this on purpose. They may not have wanted to outright kill her, but they did want to trap her and make escape difficult, if not nearly impossible.

With a heavy heart and a heavier soul, Jasmine pulled herself to her feet and looked over her shoulder. The flames were now at her doorstep and began to devour her bedroom.

Jasmine took one final look at her bedroom, taking in every last detail of it as if her life depended on it. Brushing the tears from her eyes Jasmine walked to her old desk and picked up her chair with her right arm. With all the energy she could muster, Jasmine threw the chair through her bedroom window, creating a large gaping hold big enough for herself. She quickly ran and threw her personal bag through, watching it hit the balcony from the second floor before tumbling into her front lawn. She then took the satchel, her heartbeat ringing in her ears. She held it closely to her chest and inhaled as best she could before taking a running start at the glass, all the while praying that she'd wake up from this nightmare one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: So I hope you guys liked it. I was so excited to add more Final Fantasy characters into the mix and thought that Loz and Yazoo would be absolutely perfect. Onto the review replies!

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Someone's there alright. I just won't say who *cues evil laughter.

**GUEST**: I'm glad you liked it!

**meyoume**: I do hope that enjoyed the past few chapters and that they were action-packed enough!

**Lola**: Yeah lol I do a lot of those. But I'm glad you like them!

**Guest**: Thanks for the review 621!

**Roxas4Ever**: Right? You're NEVER supposed to wander to the dark corner!

**Platform934**: Welp if she was busy then, she's even busier now lol. I just realize you sent two reviews. And yes, a kinda sorta trap.

**Sookdeo**: That's the good thing: I have so many wonderful readers who get that life happens. Seriously, anyone reading this I sincerely appreciate your patience and understanding! Ventus is seriously the Sora of SOLDIER but with a bit more of an edge. Even when I go over parts with him there I feel a sense of calm. Weird, huh? And let me say this, Riku and Jasmine are so not over. I won't say how but that won't be their last meeting. And yes, the wedding is still going on.

**Skeleus:** A calm before the storm, eh? I hope you liked the chapters and I'm happy you still liked the mellow one.

**animechick247**: They'll definitely be trying to get him to show up. I'm debating on how to tackle that new issue with this new problem. And thank you. I'll miss Robin Williams. He was such a great actor. Glad you liked the chapter!

**NoLumosTheSun**: But they always do *sighs.

**Guest**: He totally should have. But you know Jasmine, she always wants to do things on her own.

**PinkDinosaur**: She really has. Naminé was really Jasmine's closest female friend throughout the stories. She was always the one trying to ease everyone else's nerves when in fact she was struggling with the events herself. Plus, her brother has been a victim as well on a few occasions. Poor Naminé. She'll definitely have a stronger presence in the next story.

So you guys I definitely have this story planned to be wrapped up in five chapters or fewer so we really are at the end this time. I promise! Let me know what you guys thought of the last two chapters.

Also, I'll get to all the PMs and other requests you guys sent me. I just really needed to log off for a bit to get my head on straight again.

Thank you so much. Take care!


	61. Chapter 61: Clarity

'I'm so tired,' Jasmine thought as she watched the doctors from SOLDIER hover over her. She was fully conscious now but even so, her vision was hazy and she wasn't quite "present" with everything going on. Instead, Jasmine allowed her mind to drift elsewhere and travel to places she had tried to seal off for a long time now.

Jasmine had known for a long time that her job was…dangerous, to say the least. She had encountered corrupt businessmen, trained assassins, rapists, other crooks and criminals of the sort. Each time she took on an assignment she knew that she put herself at risk for being beaten, captured, tortured or even killed – and she had grown to accept that. She chose to be in SOLDIER and knew what came with that life. However, Jasmine knew that things were much different now. More deliberate.

More deadly.

The situation had escalated much faster than Jasmine had anticipated and now she had to be smart about her life choices if she wanted to stay alive.

"She'll need to take off a couple months to recuperate," she heard one doctor say to a person Jasmine could not see. "And to be quite honest, I recommend counseling. This girl had gone through a very traumatic experience. She almost burned to death in her childhood home."

'That's right,' Jasmine drifted deeper into her thoughts. 'My parents are dead…'

She could vividly recall the looks on Loz and Yazoo's faces, the look of satisfaction painted in their expressions. _They_ were the ones who killed her mother and father.

Jasmine once believed that Vanitas had a hand in her parents' murder but after her own research and having spent time with him at the mansion, she was sure that he had nothing to do with it. Loz and Yazoo did not seem like the type of men Vanitas would keep around. They seemed a bit too…_off_, even for Vanitas.

'They're really gone,' Jasmine said to herself again. 'My parents are dead. My mom even told them to spare my life.'

Once Jasmine had reached this conclusion – even though she'd known this for months – she could not move past the fact that her mother and father, the people of whom were both her greatest enemies and – apparently – allies, were dead.

'I'm alone,' she realized darkly. 'My mom and dad, they only wanted to protect me. Even in the end. And I knew nothing…'

Jasmine turned her head to the side to hide her face from view. She swore silently to herself at the loss of her parents, cursing herself for her own ignorance, and let her tears flow unashamedly as she mourned for them for the very first time since their passing.

* * *

><p>Yuffie gritted through her teeth as she, Tifa, Cloud, Zack, and Aerith stood outside of Jasmine's room inside the SOLDIER base. "They almost burned her alive. I'm going to tear them apart."<p>

Zack nodded his head in agreement, his lips pulled into a tight frown. "Enough is enough. We have to step in."

Aerith, who stood beside Zack faithfully, held his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm in."

Everyone turned to Tifa and Cloud who watched the doctors observe Jasmine through a window. Tifa pressed her hand to the glass, her reflection revealing her beautiful face streaked with tears of anger and hurt.

Her chest swelled with a pain she hadn't known before, wondering how and where everything went so wrong. She remembered the day that Jasmine moved into her…no, _their _home, a bright smile on the young girl's face. Tifa just_ knew_ that they would live out their lives together in peace, celebrating each other's accomplishments, all while moving towards happiness. But now, as she stared at Jasmine's seemingly lifeless, battered, and beaten body, she knew that things had taken a drastic turn and things would be different.

"I never thought we'd come back to SOLDIER. And I don't plan on staying forever," Tifa muttered. "But I'm not leaving unless Jasmine comes with us. We've got to put an end to whatever is going on."

Cloud simply nodded his head in agreement, resolve in his bright blue eyes. "And we will. We're not leaving without her."

"We're a family. We won't leave anyone behind," Yuffie reassured Tifa, trying to smile despite her fury.

Tifa looked over her shoulder at the group, feeling overwhelmed by everyone's decision to re-join SOLDIER – especially when she hadn't asked them to. Tifa had only called everyone so that they would know why she couldn't be with the others at Aerith's bridal dress fitting. Now, several hours later, Aerith and the others were now active members of SOLDIER assigned to Jasmine's case. None of them had to do it as they had their own lives now. But without an ounce of hesitation, they agreed to step back into the past and into the SOLDIER ranks.

'I promise, we won't leave without you,' Tifa thought as she stared at Jasmine. 'We'll bring you home this time. I swear.'

* * *

><p>Ventus hopped out of the taxi cab that led him to the coffee shop he asked Naminé and Roxas to meet him at. He tried his best to put on a smile but it wasn't coming naturally to him.<p>

He hated being the bearer of bad news.

With Jasmine back on Radiant Garden and under the close watch of SOLDIER while she began the initial stages of her recovery, Ventus allowed himself to leave her in order to break the news to his cousins that she wasn't going to make it to her party tonight.

It didn't take long for Ventus to spot Naminé and Roxas, whose blond hair seemed to stand out in sea of browns and blacks. He held in his sigh and adjusted his glasses once more, pushing them further up the bridge of his nose and partially shielding his tired eyes. He hadn't told Naminé or Roxas why he was meeting them, nor had he given them any indication that he was going to deliver bad news. Ventus hoped that the twins would take the news well.

Or, as well as they could take it in this situation.

Naminé hopped out of her seat immediately upon seeing Ventus and threw her arms around her older cousin. "It's good to see you, Ven!"

Ventus returned Naminé's hug and managed a smile. "Good to see you too, Nam."

Roxas grinned and laughed, noticing Ventus' look of dishevelment. "Dude, did you sleep last night? You're a mess."

Ventus cringed inwardly. He did sleep last night, but for only about two hours – if that. "I know," he laughed. "I had a rough night."

"You'd better get some sleep," Naminé advised as she pulled him down into the seat next to her at their table. "I don't want you falling asleep in the punch bowl tonight at Jasmine's party."

Ventus immediately stiffened in his seat and he gripped the armrests tensely.

It was then that Roxas and Naminé knew that something was terribly wrong.

"You're not coming?" Roxas asked cautiously, almost as if he were afraid to know the answer.

Ventus shook his head slowly and removed his glasses, carefully rubbing the top of his nose where his glasses sat. "No. I won't be coming. And neither will Jasmine."

Naminé's jaw dropped and a saddened expression took over her face. She looked crushed.

"Why not? What about the party?"

Roxas leaned forward and stared his cousin in the eye. "Ven…what happened? Is something wrong with Jasmine?"

Ven sighed and ran a hand through his messy blond spikes. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but he hadn't expected it to be so hard either.

"You see…" Ventus began sadly. "Jasmine is in the hospital."

* * *

><p>"You really should stay with me," Tifa said for the third time since Jasmine was allowed to be released from the SOLDIER medical facility three days later. She watched as Ventus loaded her into the car, eventually taking away her wheelchair and loading it into the trunk.<p>

"The doctors said that it would be best for me to stay on Radiant Garden, especially with our base here," Jasmine explained tiredly. Even though she was putting up a front for Tifa and the others, Jasmine was still in a great deal of pain. But it wasn't just the physical pain that crippled Jasmine. Now she was dealing with a mental and emotional pain she'd never known for.

"Besides," Ventus called, smiling brightly. "I'm going to stay with Jasmine while she recuperates. She'll be safe with me."

Tifa had to admit that she felt a lot better knowing that Ventus would be staying with Jasmine. After all, he was another capable 1st Class member of SOLDIER. Plus, he and Jasmine were close. She knew that Ven wouldn't let anything happen to Jasmine.

"Alright," Tifa agreed finally. "But Ven, I want you to call me every day and let me know how she's doing. I need her to get better. Okay?"

Ven gave Tifa a thumbs-up just before he closed Jasmine's car door. He went around to the driver's side and hopped in before slamming the door. "You can count on me!" He called before he drove off.

Once they were a far enough distance away from the base, Ventus turned off the car radio. "Tseng told me that he let Noctis know that I would be staying with you while you recuperate."

Jasmine let her façade of calm slip the moment she was far enough away from Tifa, a tired and weary expression now clouding over her face. She opened her mouth to speak but immediately shut it. Even though Jasmine knew that she and Noctis had a massive argument, she still thought that he might at least _attempt_ to reach out and contact her. If it weren't for Ven, Jasmine didn't know how she would be able to handle all of this.

"I see," she said quietly. "Well there's a bedroom right down the hall from me with its own bathroom. I'm sure you'll like it."

As per Tseng's orders, Ventus was assigned to act as a sort of bodyguard for Jasmine while she recovers for her injuries while Noctis and the rest of the team continue on with their assignments. Once she has made a fully recovery, Jasmine was to go back to the group and continue on with their operations.

Ven's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, his face twisted up into a frown. "You know you don't have to do it, you know?"

"Do what?" Jasmine lifted an eyebrow, too tired to try and pull back the obvious layers of Ventus statement.

"Go back there," Ven clarified. "You don't have to live with him. You know you can always move to the Traverse Town base. Or if you want to stay on Radiant Garden you and I can get our own apartment."

Jasmine was hesitant, her thoughts in a complete whirlwind. While the idea of living with Ventus sounded amazing she had reservations about leaving Noctis. And the fact that she couldn't even place her feelings about Noctis right now…well, Jasmine would rather wait until she had a clear head before she makes any decisions like that.

"Ven," Jasmine glanced in his direction, her eyes pleading with him. They came to a stoplight and Ventus came to a halt, meeting her gaze. He smiled ruefully then, noticing how worn out and tired she was. He seemed to understand what she was trying to convey to him.

"We won't talk about that now," he said. "Let's just get you back to the apartment. You can rest in your own bed and I'll be right there with you every step of the way."

Ven reached out for Jasmine's hand and took it, squeezing her hand to comfort her.

He didn't release her hand for the entire car ride home. And although Jasmine felt somewhat at peace, she couldn't tear her thoughts away from Noctis.

'Where are you?' She asked herself. 'Why didn't you come to see me? Or...do I really mean nothing to you after all?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story and me. I know I haven't updated this story in a month (or any of the stories in a long time either) so I appreciate you all still reading, sending me emails and all that good stuff.

This month has been extremely difficult for me and I've pretty much been a zombie for this entire time. I'll explain it all later, I promise. I'm not giving up on this or any of the other stories though so no fear. It's just been a really hard time navigating through things lately.

**Guest**: Yup. It got real. Be prepared for more Final Fantasy characters.

**Lola**: I think I know who you're talking about…

**Guest**: I'll definitely explain the fall situation. Let's just say that she had a buffer. Otherwise, Jasmine WOULD have died for sure.

**animechick247**: I won't name names but we will see more FF characters in the future.

**LongTimeReader**: Haha yes. The series was always meant to take this sort of turn though. I used to always write fantasy and action stories. Plus I wanted it to be more like KH or FF. I'm glad you like the shift though.

**meyoume**: Yup. That is the question. You'll see him soon though.

**NoLumosTheSun**: Whoops. Guess that kinda kills the party. But we'll definitely see everyone before the story is over. I promise.

**Roxas4Ever**: Oh Ven. Taking the blame for things that aren't his fault. He's such a good guy.

**PinkDinosaur**: Yay! I'm glad you like it so much!

**meyoume**: Awwww shucks!

**GUEST**: Glad you liked it!

**platform934**: I feel it haha. I do the same thing too at times.

**Sookdeo**: We'll see Noctis soon. I won't give away any spoilers though. But yeah, Jasmine really has been through the ringer. It's come to the point now where she may not be able to back out of SOLDIER because she's in so deep but there's still a shot at her being happy and returning to a normal life. But yes. Those two helped kill her parents. And I think I will finish it lol. I don't plan on dropping too many more bombs.

**Sarah K.R**: Yup. We found out who the culprits are. And things aren't done escalating. I'll say that much for sure.

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Lol nope no baldy. I got a serious chuckle out of that. Everything will be revealed soon. I feel like I say that all the time haha.

**Skeleus**: I'm glad you liked it!

Reviews for Chapter 59:

**hopefuldreamer1991**: Haha I won't spoil it for you!

**Sookdeo**: I'm glad you liked the switch. I wanted to try something a little different. I could have wrote all of what happened in one sitting but I thought about it and wanted to change it up by adding something in Ventus' point of view – especially considering that he'll be around more in the future. I wanted him to start having a presence. I did imagine the Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion library when I was brainstorming this section.

Okay so sorry for the wait again guys. I'm currently working on the next chapter as we speak.

Aside from my personal issues the other reason why I'm struggling so hard with ending this story is that, in order for me to end this story, I have to know how the LAST story ends. And I never plan out the endings for my stories from the jump. It literally just comes to me as time goes on. Sure I'll have several ideas of where I want things to go that could span several stories but for some of the little things I don't. But I'm working on it!

Thanks so much for reading. Let me know what you guys think and I'll see you next time. Bye guys!


	62. Chapter 62: Feel

Ventus watched over Jasmine as she slept, her face twisted in pain. The medicine that the doctors gave her had most likely worn off as she whimpered softly. Ventus could hardly bear to see Jasmine in such a state but he refused to leave her side.

He thought back to their time in Agrabah, back when she was still fairly new to SOLDIER. She had been with him every step of the way when he was critically injured, her dedication to him unwavering even though they'd only known each other a few short weeks.

In Ventus' profession, a person revealed their true selves early on. Most of the people he encountered in SOLDIER were adventurous power-seekers who wanted nothing more than to prove themselves to the world that they were the strongest. And more often than not, those same people who were clawing their way to the top were also the ones quickest to betray a comrade or ally.

Jasmine was a rare sort. There was never a time when Ventus had to question whether or not she was truly an ally.

And to see his comrade, his ally, his friend, in such a state hurt Ventus deeply.

Ventus immediately tensed when he heard a door slam in the distance. He looked to make sure that Jasmine was still asleep – which she was – and headed out to see who was in the apartment. Being ever so cautious, Ventus took out the spare key Jasmine gave him and locked her bedroom door just to be safe.

The blond walked through the enormous apartment, still marveling despite having been there for almost a week. He had to admit that he was a bit more than intimidated by the size of Jasmine and Noctis' home. Even though he'd grown up in a wealthy home himself, he was still taken back by the grandeur of the prince's penthouse apartment. But then again, when you have an entire country at your feet, it would only make sense that your living quarters would reflect that.

Ventus' lips pulled into a tight frown. It had been five days since he'd moved into the apartment and yet he still hadn't seen or heard from Noctis.

'What a coward,' Ventus said to himself. Noctis also hadn't returned Ven's phone call. The next time he saw Noctis he would let him have a piece of his mind.

Just when Ventus finally turned the corner to the entryway, he was surprised to see Prompto, one of Noctis' men, standing there.

The blond fugitive seemed equally as surprised to see Ven, even though it was clear that he knew the reason as to why he was here. Still, despite the obvious tension in the room, Prompto greeted Ven with a friendly smile.

"Ventus, it's good to see you. I almost forgot that you'd be here."

Ventus narrowed his eyes. He was not in the mood for any of this. "Of course I'd be here. _Someone_ had to watch over Jasmine and make sure that she was okay."

Prompto's smile was gone in a flash and he instantly looked guilty. "I came to see how Miss Valentine was doing."

"You could have visited her in the hospital." Ventus crossed his arms over his muscular chest, his usually soft blue eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "_All_ of you could have."

"Can I see her?" Prompto asked.

"She's asleep," Ventus replied curtly. "She needs her rest."

While Prompto was put off by Ven's harshness, he completely understood why he was acting this way. But still, there were things that even Ventus wasn't aware of and in truth, Prompto would not be able to rest without at least _seeing_ Jasmine for himself.

"I just want to see her," Prompto stressed. "I care about Miss Valentine too."

"Then where were you when Jasmine was in the hospital? It's not like you don't know where base is. She almost died back there. I know that there's drama between her and that prince but I thought that at least _you _would've shown up."

"Ventus, Prince Noctis didn't abandon Jasmine," Prompto expressed to Ventus, knowing full well how absurd he sounded given the situation.

"Well, where was he then?" Ventus was even more irritated now than he was before. Not only had Noctis NOT shown up to the apartment in a week since Jasmine's accident, but now it would seem that the prince had sent Prompto to do his dirty work for him. The situation had gone from disappointing to just plain pathetic.

Prompto looked over Ventus' shoulder, clearing staring off in the direction of Jasmine's room. "Can I at least see her?"

"No," Ventus said firmly. "And where is Noctis?"

The tired blond ran a hand through his hair, clearly looking like he didn't want to talk about the situation. "Noctis should be back tomorrow night. He went to see Vanitas."

Ventus immediately took a step back, his eyes widening in disbelief. "He went WHERE?"

Prompto nodded, exhaling deeply. "I know things look bad. But a lot has happened in the last week. You see, Noctis was going to visit Miss Valentine in the hospital but…"

* * *

><p>Jasmine could hear Ventus talking with Prompto but couldn't make out any of the words spoken between the two of them. But even if she could hear them her mind was doing everything in its power to block out everything around her while she sat helplessly entangled in her own thoughts.<p>

She tried her best to put up a strong front for Tifa and Ven so that they wouldn't worry any more than they already were but Jasmine knew that she wouldn't be able to keep up this facade for a long time. Inside, she felt crushed beyond all sense of the word and empty with no way to process her thoughts or any idea of where to begin doing so.

There was no going back now and Jasmine knew that. She had two choices now in what she could do. She could try and find some way to pull herself together and hope that everything turns out okay.

Her thoughts darkened as her thoughts lingered onto the other option. The darker option that every once in a while rang out in the back of her mind.

Jasmine heard shouting and snapped out of her dark daze into a state of complete numbness. She wasn't just hearing two voices now. Another person had joined the conversation and judging from the sound of things the conversation had escalated into a full blown argument.

She looked to her bedside and saw the wheelchair that the hospital had given her. She hated the sight of it. Jasmine could very well walk. She wasn't paralyzed by the fall. But she was banged up pretty badly and she did have trouble moving. Ever since she'd been released Jasmine had to rely on Ventus for everything from getting around the house, cooking, and even bathing.

She had gone through her share of hardships in the past, but nothing could compare to this. And with Jasmine being unable to properly process any of her emotions at this time, she was at an even further away from where she needed to be.

Jasmine felt something stir within her.

'Where I need to be…where is that exactly?'

She mulled over the thought and closed her eyes, leaning back against her pillows. Who was she kidding? She didn't have the energy to get out of bed, climb into that wheelchair and (quite literally) roll into an argument. All she wanted to do was sleep so that she would have the strength to deal with everything that had been laid at her feet.

And that's would have happened had it not been for the arguing that began to approach her bedroom.

"You can't go in there!" The protest came from Ventus. "She's sleeping and doesn't need to be disturbed!"

"We need to talk to Miss Valentine! She has to know the truth!" Prompto yelled.

Jasmine heard nothing from the third person anymore as all she could hear were Ventus and Prompto arguing amongst themselves. But deep down, Jasmine knew who that third individual was. However, she was unable to find herself able to feel anything and simply rolled over with her back facing the door. She just didn't have the energy to care or try and process any of what was going on.

'Besides, Noctis didn't say anything then. Why would things be different now?'

Just then, an idea came to mind.

Jasmine reached into the top drawer of her nightstand, rummaging through it all while staying in bed. Upon finding what she was looking for, she snatched the two items up.

She pulled out her pipe and a small box concealing a small supply of paopu. In truth, Jasmine hadn't smoked since she was with Vanitas. After her scare in the mansion she decided it would be best to maybe put the habit to rest for a while.

But she was wired. Restless. Unable to process any of her emotions. Frozen.

Jasmine knew that Ventus would be mad at her for smoking (with her taking medication and all that) but she needed to relax somehow. And hell, she was out of the mansion. There was no way that she would see the same visions here in the apartment.

So she filled the pipe and took out the lighter she had stashed away in the box, lighting the pipe and taking in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of paopu. She did this over and over again until she could no longer hear Ventus or the others out in the hallway, until her supply had vanished completely.

Jasmine set the pipe down on a stand she had specifically made for it, making sure the embers had burned out. She sat up straight, tilted her head back and closed her eyes, finding herself swaying from side to side. All the tension in her body had vanished and she entered a different kind of numbness she hadn't felt in so long. She held out her arms, and stared at her hands as she opened and closed them over and over again, noting how she couldn't even feel that.

"Perfect," Jasmine breathed out in a soft, airy voice.

She laid down, flat on her back and closed her eyes, eagerly welcoming the sleep that took no time in claiming her.

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe we're having this conversation right now," Vanitas sat across from Noctis in one of Hollow Bastion's most premiere and private lounges.<em>

_The enigmatic prince clearly did not want to be there either. After all, he did have his own vendetta against SHINRA. However, he had to do this for the sake of his partner. "The feeling is mutual. But," Noctis cleared his throat and leaned back in the plus leather armchair, watching and waiting as a waitress brought the two of them water. "I don't think that would help either of us right now."_

_Vanitas crossed his arms over his chest, a mask of calm hiding his thoughts. "You're right. It won't."_

_"So why did you do it?" Noctis asked brashly._

_The amber-eyed young man shrugged his shoulders. "Do what?"_

_Noctis' jaw clenched. He wasn't in the mood for any of Vanitas' games. "Did you send Yazoo and Loz after Jasmine because she left you? Because she came back to SOLDIER?"_

_Vanitas' lips pulled into a frown. He did not come all the way down here to listen to be taunted by the prince. "Look, if this is all you came to discuss, I'm leaving. I have more important things to do than sit here with you and talk about this."_

_Noctis wasn't going to let Vanitas off this easy. He wanted answers and he was going to get them. "Tell me why you did it and I promise I won't snap you in two."_

_Vanitas reeled back and smirked despite the very real threat. He was a good fighter himself, but he knew that he would have a hard time taking down Noctis. He heard of the prince's abilities from other members of SHINRA and knew that he shouldn't take him lightly. But still, Noctis was at a clear disadvantage here. The prince was on an island that SHINRA held in the palm of their hands, he had none of his associates or bodyguards with him, while several of Vanitas' men were stationed around him._

_"You could try, but I don't think you would make it out of here as easy as you think. You need to remember that you aren't invincible, Prince Caelum. You're in my territory now." Vanitas now shifted in his seat in an attempt to get more comfortable. "But you're wrong."_

_Noctis' blue/black eyebrow shot up in astonishment._

_"Exactly," Vanitas continued. "I had nothing to do with what happened to Jasmine. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."_

_Noctis had a hard time believing Vanitas. "Really? Because your history doesn't back up that statement."_

_Vanitas rolled his eyes all the way to the back of his head. "Why the hell did you waste your time in tracking me down and waste my time in having me meet you here?"_

_"Because I need to find out who attacked Jasmine. You're with SHINRA and I know that she's on a few peoples' hit lists."_

_Vanitas' smirk returned as did his smugness. "Oh I see. You want my help in trying to capture the men who sent Yazoo and Loz after Jasmine. This is rich."_

_Noctis knew that he was getting nowhere with this. But as much as he wanted to punch Vanitas out and leave, he understood that he couldn't come back to Radiant Garden empty-handed. Jasmine almost died and he needed to find out who was responsible so that he could protect her._

_"Let's face it," Noctis was calm, but stern. "You have a connection to Jasmine and I know you're keeping tabs on her. I know you watch out for those who want to hurt her."_

_In that instant, all of Vanitas' haughtiness faded and his mask of calm slipped clean off his face. His expression was somber and his shoulders began to slump forward, almost as if he had been defeated. Noctis was unable to believe it. Was Vanitas actually showing remorse and vulnerability?_

_"But even that wasn't enough," Vanitas admitted. "I've been watching her ever since she left because I was afraid something like this would happen."_

_Noctis' eyes widened. "You knew? So that means…the entire time…you were trying to protect her."_

_"Correct," Vanitas confirmed, trying to sit up. "Jasmine staying in SOLDIER for as long as she has, put her in serious danger. And I know why she joined to begin with – and I'm not proud of it – but the longer she remains in the organization, the worse things will be for her in the long run. She stumbled upon something that she was NOT supposed to see and this is the result of that." He sighed then. "But I know she won't leave now. She's going to see this through to the end."_

_"What did she see?"_

_"I'm not sure to be honest with you. But I know that she's treading on thin ice. That's why I offered her a place in SHINRA."_

_Noctis reeled back, a look of shock on his face._

_"You know she would never join SHINRA."_

_"I would have been able to keep a closer watch on her and keep her out of harm's way. Let's face it: she's very good at what she does and if she wants something done, she'll find a way to do it. But she doesn't need to go after SHINRA any longer."_

_The young prince sighed, seeing the logic in Vanitas' words. But he knew Jasmine better than that. "She won't stop. You know this."_

_Vanitas paused briefly before he leaned over and reached for his suit jacket. Inside of the breast pocket he pulled out a small, yellow envelope and sat it down on the table between Noctis and himself. "I do. That's why I need you to give her this."_

_Noctis stared at the envelope but did not reach for it. "What's inside?"_

_"I'm not going to tell you," Vanitas replied curtly. "But it's something she may find use for later on."_

_Slightly annoyed, Noctis took the envelope, secretly attempting to feel the contents as he slipped it into his pants pocket._

_"Make no mistake," Vanitas began, his harshness returning, "You and I are not allies by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that you and Jasmine were partners I wouldn't think twice about putting a bullet between your eyes."_

_"And if it weren't for the fact that you protected Jasmine during that time I'd smash your face into the wall. I know what you and your partners have done in regards to my country," Noctis fired back quickly. "I'm not that forgiving."_

_Vanitas shrugged and smiled. "It's the nature of our positions. But let me finish off with this," he slipped on his jacket and rose to his feet, "You have my word that no one employed under me will try to harm Jasmine. And I'll try and prevent anymore instances like this."_

_"How do I know I can trust you? Because, to be honest, I find the idea of trusting you ridiculous."_

_Vanitas inhaled deeply before exhaling. He shoved his hands into his pockets and once again revealed his vulnerability to Noctis. "Because I love Jasmine more than you will ever understand and I couldn't imagine going on in this life if something were to happen to her. You can trust that. Neither of us want her to get killed in all of this – we have that in common I think."_

* * *

><p>So while Prompto and Ventus now calmly talked to one another about Jasmine's recovery, Noctis stood at her bedroom door recalling his time with Vanitas.<p>

He just couldn't bring himself to knock on her door.

Despite all that he had done to track down Vanitas and her attackers, Noctis knew that his and Jasmine's friendship was hanging on by a thread. He was wrong to have not seen her when she was in the hospital. In truth, he had been able to see her for days now.

But Noctis was afraid and he was ashamed.

If he hadn't of played right into Tseng's plans, and if he had remained true to Jasmine, she would not have been in this situation at all.

If he were only honest about his feelings…

Even though Noctis ran over the scenario a hundred times in his head, he couldn't come up with anything that would justify his behavior.

In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if Jasmine left the team and moved out.

Noctis slipped his hands into his jean pocket and pulled out the envelope Vanitas gave him, then went back to staring at Jasmine's door?

'What am I supposed to do now?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Long time no see! Sorry guys about the late update. I've been busy with transferring schools and work and all that fun stuff. Plus now I write for a newspaper so my time is really limited. However, I WILL get to work on another chapter and I hope to update it this weekend.

Just as a side note, I want you guys' opinion. I feel like I'll be better at writing and updating if I have one set deadline like a Tuesday or Friday or something like that. In a review can you guys let me know what day you'd like to see an update and the one that I see the most, well, I'll start posting more regularly that day.

So yeah, as I said the story is winding down but we have a little bit to get through.

Skeleus: Thank you so much!

Sarah K.R: Yeah I think the guest of honor gets a pass if they fly out a window haha. As for Noctis, we'll see his interaction with Jasmine soon. Also, thank you so much. Things have just been really hectic lately and I've had a hard time balancing everything. I JUST realized I update about a month ago and that's really not okay.

hopefuldreamer1991: Lol on that one I definitely see why you'd want her to go home.

Guest: Glad you liked it!

GUEST: I hope you enjoyed the update!

Meyoume: That's the good thing about all of this. She's kept everything bottled up for so long.

Platform934: I agree. I think Ven will be a good fit within the story.

Lola: Haha I think we're all on the same page here.

roxas4Ever: I think Naminé was hurt the most out of all this. She worked so hard.

LongTimeReader: Oh yes. There's definitely more coming.

Guest: BJH? Oh yeah I'm definitely using that one!

PinkDinosaur: I won't tell you (directly) who may or may not be in a love triangle that may or may not happen but lol

NoLumosTheSun: Oh yes. I've waited to bring them all into the scene for SO LONG!

animechick247: I actually did see it! Prompto does look different though but it's not so bad. I guess I just have to get used to it.

Sookdeo: Yeah. It can honestly go either way with Jasmine. I'm really trying to play with the very real situation of depression and stretching people too thin. And it won't just be with Jasmine either. I'm excited to finally get to what the story was really focused on. I put clues in the first story and added situations that, to be honest, aren't quite normal, so hopefully, once I get to the third major story it'll all make sense. But yes, Noctis screwed up. There's no way around that. We'll see him and Jasmine soon.

Okay guys I'm going to get to working on the next draft for my story so leave a review and tell me what you liked, or didn't like, or what you're excited for and I'll get back to you guys as soon as I can…which will definitely not be a month like last time.

Take care everyone!


	63. Chapter 63: Reunion

After two days, still nothing.

And the absence of action of words rang louder than ever.

Jasmine sat in her bath tub, the steam from the water fogging up the windows and mirrors. She leaned back, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla from the bubbles. Two days later since Noctis arrived and still they hadn't seen each other at all.

Ventus sat on the bench near the sink. He was only able to see Jasmine from the back from her shoulders on up, giving her a bit of space. But neither one of them were shy around each other. They'd been in more than a few…compromising situations and so all initial awkwardness was gone. Still, with Jasmine in her current state, Ventus wanted to give her a little breathing room.

"Do you want to get out of the apartment today?" Ven asked cheerfully. "We can go get lunch or take a spin around the park if you'd like."

Jasmine's empty hazel eyes remained focused on steam rising from her bath water, still locked in a state of numbness. "I don't know, Ven," she replied. "I hate that thing," she said a few seconds later.

It took Ventus a moment to realize that she was referring to the wheelchair she'd been using for the last week and a half. He knew more than anyone how much she hated using it.

"We can always talk about this if you want," Ventus said suddenly.

Jasmine peaked over her shoulder to see Ven, sincerity in his eyes.

"I can't say that I know everything that you're going through," he said slowly. "But," he offered her a small, comforting smile, "I am here to listen."

They held eye contact for a few seconds before Jasmine turned her back on him again. She inhaled deeply and balled her fists, trying desperately to sort out the nightmare that was her thoughts. "It's just…I think everything is starting to catch up with me. Things that I tried to forget about and put aside for the sake of a mission, are things I can't ignore anymore."

"Like your parents?"

Jasmine immediately felt a stabbing pain in her chest and she sank further into the bath tub. "Yeah. Stuff like that. There were things they did that was never okay, but the problem is that I'm starting to believe that there was more going on with them than they ever let on. I'm really starting to think…" And then she paused, letting her words just hang in the air.

"Starting to think, what?"

She didn't want to speak those thoughts into existence. It wasn't safe to do so. At least not right now.

"I can't say. Not without more proof," she told Ventus. "But once I have proof, I'll tell you."

Ventus leaned his back against the wall, the night of the fire playing over in his head. That, and the bag she came flying out of her house with.

"One day…are you going to tell me what you found in that bag? I never looked inside. I didn't think you wanted me to. It's under your bed."

Jasmine hesitated again. "I saw. Thank you. I just haven't completely gone through it yet. Hell, I've only just started reading the beginning."

"Oh. I see," Ventus trailed off. In all honesty, he had hoped that Jasmine would tell him what she found out. Whatever she took, it was important enough for two men to come after her.

"I'll tell you one day, Ventus. I just need to figure out what it is I'm reading. But it's big. I know it."

"How big?"

Jasmine lifted her arms out of the water and rested them on the bath tub's edge. She tapped her fingers repeatedly quickly. She was now deep in thought. "Big enough to almost cost me my life," she answered.

* * *

><p>Ventus lowered Jasmine into her bed after her bath, watching carefully to make sure that he didn't bump her leg or bad arm. He draped her comforter over her and propped her pillows upward.<p>

"You know?" Jasmine started, watching Ventus fluff her pillows behind her head.

"Hmm? What's that?"

"You'll make a good husband," Jasmine pointed out.

Ventus chuckled, a flush of color rushing to his cheeks. "That's only if someone will marry me. I'm all over the place." He finished tucking Jasmine in bed and took a step back almost as if he were admiring his work. "Now, I have a bit of a confession to make."

Jasmine lifted an eyebrow. "What is it?"

The blond headed to the bedroom door. "Now, I know you've been trying to recuperate but there's someone here who wants to see you."

"Is it Noctis?"

Ventus felt deflated. He hadn't seen much of Noctis at all since his return. Even though the reason for Noctis' absence checks out, it still doesn't erase any of Ventus' irritation with the young prince for not visiting his partner…whom he happens to live with. "I'm sorry, but it's not him. Someone you've known a little while longer.

"I wasn't sure if you were up for this, but I thought it might help you feel a bit better," Ventus made his way to the bedroom door and opened it, revealing his younger cousin Naminé.

Jasmine's eyes widened in shock and she immediately straightened up in bed. "Naminé?"

The fair blonde came in dressed in her heavy winter clothing, holding a bouquet of white lilies and a faint smile. "Hi, Jasmine."

Ventus sighed and patted Naminé on the shoulder. "I'll give you guys some space. I need to make a few phone calls anyway." He took one final look at the pair before shutting the door behind them, leaving Jasmine and Naminé to themselves.

"W-What are you doing here?" Jasmine immediately tried to cover up her body. She did not want Naminé to see her scars even though she was fairly sure that Ventus told her of her condition.

Naminé approached Jasmine slowly until she reached the nightstand. Strangely, she kept a fair amount of distance between the two of them. "Ventus came to me and Roxas the day of your party," she said quietly. "He told us you got hurt and I wanted to come see you. I know that I'm probably not supposed to be here."

In that, Naminé was quite right. One of the hardest parts of Jasmine's upheaval from her old life was that she was forbidden (at the time) to speak to any of her old friends. In addition to that, especially with Jasmine living with a prince and the security risks involved, neither Naminé nor her other friends (even Tifa) were allowed to visit her. Jasmine often wondered if Tseng cut her off from everyone so severely to fully immerse her into the SOLDIER lifestyle and to make sure that she didn't try to leave the organization. With all that happened she wouldn't put it past him. But regardless, it made her feel lonely and isolated.

Perhaps he was trying to get her to be more dependent on SOLDIER?

One day, she would find out but today was not going to be that day.

"It's okay," Jasmine said finally. "Some people within SOLDIER owe me so if they give me a hard time about one visit I'll give them hell for it…you look well."

Naminé looked over her outfit as if she didn't already know what she was wearing. "Oh, thank you. You look…"

Knowing how uncomfortable Naminé appeared, Jasmine broke down and sighed. "I know I look like death, Naminé. It's okay. You don't have to tip toe around me."

The pretty blonde set the flowers down on the nightstand and pulled up a chair to Jasmine's bedside, stealing a look at the wheelchair beside her. "Ventus told me how bad it was…your fall. I'm just glad you made it out."

Jasmine shook her head and turned her face away from Naminé. "Just barely. This isn't the first time that I've been a position like this – even though clearly this is the worst it's been aside from the situation with Vanitas. But it comes with the job."

"Can you walk?"

"Not really. When I fell from my window, I hit the balcony and then hit the lawn pretty hard. It's not like both my legs are broken, but I'm just very sore and shaky. Ventus has to even help me with everything from cooking, moving around, and even to take a bath."

Naminé laughed hollowly, the severity of Jasmine's situation troubling her deeply. "Well you guys are…close."

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed. "I'm lucky to have him." She paused then. "I'm lucky to have known everyone from your family. You guys are good people."

Naminé balled her fists and began shaking. Jasmine noticed the heaviness in the air and turned back to her friend, noticing that her head was now hung low. "You should_ not _be here."

"What?" Jasmine was straining to hear what Naminé was saying as her voice was softer than it normally was.

The blonde lifted her head, uncharacteristic anger written on her face. "You shouldn't be here. AT ALL. You're laying in bed and you use a wheelchair to get around. It's not fair."

Despite Naminé's uncharacteristic anger, Jasmine kept her calm. "It sucks. I know that. But I'm not leaving."

Naminé reeled back. "You won't quit?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No, I won't. I can't do that."

Naminé let out a sigh of frustration and covered her eyes with her hands, leaning forward. "This is ridiculous."

"The fact that I won't quit?" Jasmine lifted an eyebrow again, her voice calm and even.

The blonde dropped her hands to reveal red, puffy eyes with tear-streaked cheeks. Her jaw was tight and set in a frown, yet her eyes held a deep, pained sadness. "You're going to get yourself killed if you stay in SOLDIER, Jasmine! Haven't you had enough? You don't _have_ to be here!"

Once Naminé had finished, Jasmine allowed for a slight pause. She rubbed her hands together and folded them in her lap. Focused on Naminé, Jasmine cleared her throat. "I know you're saying this because you care about me, Nam. I get that. I really do."

"When you say that in that tone," Naminé continued, "I know you're going to continue on and keep doing what you're doing. I know you."

"Then you know that there's no point in trying to talk me into leaving SOLDIER," Jasmine said sternly.

Naminé groaned again and stared at Jasmine, tears streaming down her face. "I know I don't know everything that's going on. I know that I don't have the problems you have. And I know that you don't do things without reason, but it still sucks…to see you like this…because I'm afraid that…" Her voice became much softer, almost to the point of a pained whisper.

But Naminé didn't have to continue for Jasmine to understand where she was going. She just _knew_; partially because she knew Naminé, and partially because the writing was on the walls.

Jasmine sighed and leaned back in bed, her face softening. She leaned over and glanced out of her window, her eyes locked on the gray skies. "I know, Nam. I'm afraid too."

Naminé looked up, surprise on her face. Jasmine had never once said that she was afraid of anything.

"This last outing in Twilight Town helped me see things much clearer," Jasmine's voice was steady and even, "Even before my parents were killed, I guess I was still living in this fantasy where things could just miraculously turn out okay. SOLDIER just seemed like a big adventure for me. I traveled to so many different places, saw so many things that I never thought existed, and it was just so grand that I forgot that real life happens.

"My mom and dad's death never sunk in for me really until after what happened in Twilight Town. I saw the men who killed them. Hell they almost killed me. They were a different breed of people altogether. And they were the ones who woke me up and reminded me that no matter how big and wild things are, I can still be put down or killed.

"I found something that I wasn't supposed to see…something big. And I still don't know what it means because I'm still putting the pieces together but I'm involved now and I can't run away. I'm sure I'd have a hit out on me whether I stay in SOLDIER or not. But staying in SOLDIER gives me a fighting chance and I need them now."

"You saw the people who killed your parents?" Naminé's voice was monotone. It was as if she didn't know how to approach the subject.

Jasmine nodded, still turned away from Naminé. "Yeah. And now that I think about it, there's more to their death than what was ever talked about it. Even in their last breaths they wanted to protect me. Going back and actually reflecting on a lot from my childhood, nothing really made sense and there were a lot things that just didn't add up. I think everything is tied together."

Naminé swallowed hard, sensing a great heaviness in the air. Jasmine never really talked about her childhood in great detail. Whenever the topic was brought up she would only mention the bare minimum and change the subject. And to hear Jasmine talk about her past so frankly…well, it only confirmed that there was something massive happening.

"And what about Vanitas?" Naminé asked, earning a confused look from Jasmine.

"What about him?"

"Aren't you worried about him coming for you?"

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. "Not at all," she answered definitively. "I think it's safe to say that we're done fighting each other."

Naminé sat back in the chair, sighing heavily as she wiped away the remaining tears. "So much has happened. It's a bit overwhelming. I can't imagine how you're feeling right now."

Jasmine offered an apologetic smile. "It's strange. It's like I feel nothing most of the time, but when I do feel, I feel everything at once. But it comes with the job. I've already accepted that. But it helps that I have a goal or end result I wanna reach. I think that's the only thing keeping me relatively solid."

Not wanting to pry too deep for their first real interaction in over a year, Naminé simply smiled. "I'm glad that I get to see you and talk to you."

"It's nice," Jasmine agreed. "You don't know how much I missed you when I was away…and even when I was around. Me being in SOLDIER doesn't allow for much flexibility when it comes to having a personal life. Well…it makes having one really difficult. I'm in intelligence and they want to keep me away from potential threats as much as possible."

"And because you live with the prince," Naminé added, causing Jasmine's smile to falter. "How is that?"

Jasmine sighed. "It's been a struggle," she admitted honestly. "Right now we're not speaking to each other. He didn't even come see me in the hospital."

Naminé's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. And he's been back to the apartment."

"What happened? That's so not okay. I thought he was your partner."

'Acting like this he won't be for much longer,' Jasmine thought to herself. "He is, but there's a lot of drama going on. Some of my senior officers think that he and I are in a relationship and they're doing everything they can to keep that from happening. It's seriously screwing with him. But I can't blame this all on SOLDIER. If he wants to fix this badly enough, he'll do something about it."

Naminé treaded cautiously with her next question and crossed one leg over the other. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you like him like that? At all? Does he like you?"

"To be honest, I don't know what's going on in his head. But I'd be lying if I said that I didn't care about him. I just refuse to open my mind up to the idea developing feelings for him – especially when he does things that makes me believe that he doesn't care about me. And if I'm really being honest, I'm going to move out and leave him if he can't work out his personal issues."

"You and these boys," Naminé sighed. "First Roxas, then Riku, Vanitas, and now a prince?"

"Oh my goodness," Jasmine exclaimed, throwing her good hand over her eyes, "Do you know how freaked out I was when I first met Ventus through SOLDIER? I thought he was Roxas and I flipped out."

"You thought your ex had joined SOLDIER?" Naminé laughed. "That would've been awkward. My dad and Ventus' dad are twins. That's why Ventus and Roxas look almost identical."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Makes sense now. All you damned pretty, blond people. It's creepy."

"Like I said," Naminé said once her laughter died down. "I'm glad I got to see you, Jasmine. I've been worried about you. I mean, I still am, but I'm comforted knowing that we can see each other and talk like this. I know I'm still not supposed to be here but it's worth the risk."

Jasmine closed her eyes, her chest tingling with emotions she hadn't felt in a long time. "It's probably good you're seeing me now. Once I recover, I'm heading back out into the field. I don't know where I'll be or how long I'll be gone."

"I just wish," Naminé started slowly, feeling helpless, "that there was some way I could help you this time around."

"You can help," Jasmine said, "by staying safe and continuing on with what you're doing now."

"But, Jasmine," Naminé protested, only to be cut off quickly.

"No. The problem that I'm facing isn't just going to hit SOLDIER, it's going to affect people from the Destiny Islands, Radiant Garden, Twilight Town and even more places if I don't put a stop to it."

"But you can't do it on your own."

"I'm working on that now," Jasmine stated. "But I mean it. If I find you guys snooping around, you're going to be in a lot of trouble. My superiors aren't too forgiving."

"I thought you were 1st Class?"

"Yeah, but I still have a few people to answer to. Everyone does."

Naminé pulled out her cellphone and stared at the screen before tapping it.

"Do you have to go?" Jasmine asked once Naminé put her phone away.

"Not yet. But, Jasmine," Naminé stood up and took a spot on next to Jasmine on her enormous bed, watching Jasmine's bruised and battered body to make sure she didn't bump against it and cause her discomfort. "I want you to know that all of us, we're here for you if you should ever need our help. I know you want to protect us from harm and from being pulled into this mess, but we are here for you, always. We love you dearly. I love you dearly. I just want you to know that."

Jasmine turned to Naminé and stared deep into her friend's clear blue eyes. She placed a hand on Naminé's shoulder and pressed her lips to the girl's forehead before wrapping her arms around her, not caring about how badly her arm was hurting her or how stiff her body was. "I love you, too. All of you. And I'm going to protect you guys."

Naminé pulled away and stared at her strong, beautiful, best friend. 'You deserve the world and then some,' she said to herself.

"Now," Naminé cleared her throat and fanned her face, worried that she'd start crying again. "I hope you don't mind but I didn't come alone. You can open the door, Ven!"

With that, the door creaked open and Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Selphie, Tidus, and Ventus poured into Jasmine's bedroom, each of them holding a gorgeous bouquet of flowers.

"Holy crap this place is big!" Sora shouted as he stared in awe at the size of Jasmine's bedroom. "You could fit an apartment in here!"

Kairi ran to Jasmine, a bouquet of pink roses in her arms. "You should have seen him. He literally said that every time he walked through a new room."

"That's because it's true!" Sora exclaimed, setting his armful of yellow roses down at the end of Jasmine's bed before he took a spot next to her, kicking his feet over the side. "You're practically living in a palace."

Overwhelmed by seeing all her friends at the same time, she looked to Ven who stood in the back with a large grin plastered on his face. "I thought you could use some company. I know you're tired of looking at my face all the time," he told her.

Jasmine mouthed "thank you" before she turned her attention to everyone. The entire group, minus Riku who pulled up a chair, climbed up on Jasmine's bed and sat around her.

"We were so worried!" Selphie exclaimed. "But how the hell can you still look so hot after getting out of the hospital."

"Jealous, huh?" Tidus teased Selphie.

"We didn't get to have the party so we thought we could bring it to you," Roxas explained with a smile.

"Right!" Sora reached for the remote control and turned on the enormous flat screen tv hanging on the wall in front of Jasmine. "It's tv and junk food for the rest of the day."

"Sora," Kairi scolded, "she needs to eat fruits and vegetables. She just got out of the hospital."

"So what? She can get back to that freaky SOLDIER fighter diet when we leave. We're having a party here."

"I'll order you guys some food," Ventus announced as he left the room and shut the door behind him. 'She needed that.'

Ventus walked away from the commotion and entered the living room, fishing in his pocket for his cell phone. He froze however when he spotted Noctis sitting on the couch and his eyes hardened. "Decided to show your face, huh?"

Noctis glanced over his shoulder and put down the book he had been reading at the time, choosing to remain silent.

Ventus sighed heavily and took a seat on the couch opposite of Noctis. "You know, she wants to see you. Despite everything, you're one of the only people she mentioned."

Noctis remained his cool, calm, composure. "She has her friends. She doesn't need to see me."

"When are you going to actually step up and see her? Don't you think this has gone on long enough? Between you and me, she's thinking of leaving," Ventus told Noctis, whose frown hardened. "And I don't blame her. If you care about Jasmine at all, I suggest you do something quickly. Otherwise she'll leave you. I really don't think you want that to happen."

Before Noctis could say anything at all, Ventus left and immediately made a phone call, disappearing from sight, leaving the prince on his own to sort through his troubled, conflicting feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Hello all! Now that finals, work (I have a few days off) and my birthday are over I can get back to this story and finally be done! I hope you guys liked the new chapter. I thought that adding the entire cast would be a nice little addition considering that we haven't seen them much in the story.

Skeleus: Thank you so much for understanding. Really, it means a lot.

NoLumosTheSun: You'll find out very soon.

Guest: Sounds like a plan!

Meyoume: Well I hope you liked the update!

roxas4Ever: Ah, Ven. I hope you guys like what I did with his character.

Platform934: I know. He needs to get it together.

Lola: Yep. Hell has just about frozen over.

PinkDinosaur: I'm sensing the need for more Riku and Jasmine haha.

LongTimeReader: Man, that would've been a fun fight. Well, from our vantage point anyway lol.

Guest: Yep. BJH. It's a thing now. I'm making it a thing.

GUEST: I think I've decided on a day!

hopefuldreamer1991: I'll be revealing that shortly.

Also, I have decided to make my updates on Sundays now. With my work and school schedule, it just seems more feasible than anything else. I MAY update on other days but starting this week Sunday will be the official update day.

Thank you guys so much. Let me know what you thought about the chapter. I know it was kinda lengthy but I needed this reunion. Take care everyone! We're almost done!


	64. Chapter 64: With Me

"You know what you did there," Prompto whispered to Ventus as the two sat in the living room, listening to Jasmine play the piano in what felt like ages.

Ventus adjusted his glasses and stretched out on the couch. "What are you talking about?"

Prompto took care to make sure that Jasmine was fully immersed in her playing before he continued. "You gave Miss Valentine a bit of life back. Seeing her friends the other day really helped her."

Ventus watched Jasmine and listened as her fingers expertly and effortlessly danced across the keys. "I'm not so sure about that."

Prompto leaned back and gave Ventus a quizzical stare. "What are you talking about? She's actually coming out of her room and playing again. It's progress."

'Or maybe she's just trying harder to mask the pain to try and please everyone.'

_Flashback_

Ventus escorted the group out and locked the door behind him, smiling as he did so. Everything had gone according to plan. Operation Cheer Jasmine Up was a success.

He walked through the apartment and glanced at the kitchen, which had plates and glasses everywhere from the party in Jasmine's bedroom. Ventus sighed. He hated doing the dishes. Heck, he hated doing chores period. But it was for a much needed special occasion. As soon as he checked on Jasmine he would get to work before the prince showed up and chewed his head off.

Once Ventus was at Jasmine's bedroom door, he realized that she was now sitting in her wheelchair by the window, watching the rain pour heavily down from the skies with her back to him.

"That was some party, huh?" Ventus asked, closing the door behind him when he entered her room. "If it weren't for security, I'd recommend we have parties here more often. This place is way too big to not have people around."

Jasmine glanced over her shoulder, revealing the exhaustion clear in her eyes. She carefully turned the wheelchair around so that she could face Ventus without straining her neck, holding one hand over her chest as she did so. "It was nice to see them again. To be honest with you, I was secretly not looking forward to the party beforehand."

Ventus' smile faltered. "Why?"

"I knew it would be rough, seeing them again after all this happened. I still wonder if I belong with them, if I can carry on like we did in the old times. They haven't changed at all."

"So what now?"

"I have to finish this," Jasmine said tiredly. "I don't care how I do it but all of this has to end. I don't care what happens to me but those people need to be protected at all costs so that they never experience anything close to what me or anyone else here had to go through. They deserve to live in peace."

"So do you," Ventus protested. "We aren't going to be in SOLDIER forever. We can get out of this."

"But we have scars, Ven," Jasmine gently reminded him. "We both do. Different ones but we're still scarred. They don't need that. So I'm going to do my best, recover, and get back out there."

"Don't be in such a rush to get back into field work," Ventus advised. "You need to be okay first before anything happens. I NEED you to be okay."

"And I'll get there," Jasmine clutched the front of her nightshirt. "I promise."

_End of Flashback_

'She's going to try and push forward, despite the pain she's in to make things easier on everyone else,' Ventus thought sadly to himself. 'She's still not letting herself be human. That's not going to help her in the long run.'

Ventus opened his mouth to speak when he heard footsteps from down the hall approaching at a slow, heavy pace.

Prompto turned around when he caught on and his eyes widened when he saw Noctis standing at the footsteps leading into the living room. "Noct! Where have you been?"

Jasmine's playing came to a complete and sudden halt when Noctis' nickname rang through the air, her fingers landing on a deep, foreboding chord that sent chills through the air.

Prompto and Ventus immediately turned to Jasmine, worry plastered on their faces as they took turns stealing glances at both individuals.

"I want to talk to Jasmine," Noctis announced, his voice monotone. "Alone."

Ventus rolled his eyes. "After how long? Perfect timing."

"Ven," Jasmine called out sharply. "Prompto, let us have some privacy."

Prompto and Ventus simultaneously looked at each other before the two blonds scurried off to the latter's bedroom, neither one of them wanting to be on the offensive end of Jasmine's sharp tongue.

More than a minute passed by between Jasmine and Noctis, neither one of them saying a word. Jasmine eventually let out a sigh and closed the lid down over the keyboard before she began to wheel herself in the opposite direction away from Noctis and towards the bedrooms.

"Where are you going?" Noctis asked calmly.

Jasmine refused to meet his gaze as she wheeled past him. "I don't think I want to hear anything you have to say to me right now. You've pretty much shown me how you felt. Why bother with a pointless conversation?" She then said, "I can move out by the end of next week. Ventus and I can get a place together and I'm sure I can join his team. Terra and Aqua said they would love to have me."

"Stop," Noctis said, almost desperately.

"You don't control me, Prince Caelum. I'm not one of your subjects," Jasmine argued. "I don't have to answer to you. Not anymore anyway."

Before Jasmine could make it out of the area altogether she lurched forward when the wheelchair stopped suddenly. She looked back to see what happened when she realized that Noctis had grabbed the back of her chair and held her in place.

"Let me go, Noctis," Jasmine demanded angrily.

"No," the prince refused.

"Go to hell," Jasmine cursed under her breath. She quickly unfastened the harness that kept her strapped to the wheelchair and attempted to get away from Noctis on foot, failing miserably. The moment Jasmine took a step on her bad foot she let out a sharp cry of pain and fell to the floor, narrowly missing her bad arm in the process of the fall.

"Jasmine!" Noctis cried, rushing to help Jasmine up, only to have his hand slapped away when he reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" Jasmine shouted, her voice quickly fading as she sat on her knees, holding herself up by her arms with her head drooping forward. "J-Just don't touch me," she whispered hoarsely. Within a few seconds, Jasmine's shoulders began shaking and a few soft cries escaped her lips. "I don't want your help."

Noctis stood over Jasmine, stunned by the sight before him. Here she was, so angry at him, that even in her pain and physical state, she didn't want him anywhere near her. But he knew deep down that he didn't deserve to feel hurt. He deserved this and then some.

But Noctis also knew that he had one chance. Jasmine had already mentioned to him that she would move out. He didn't have time to waste going back and forth with himself mentally. It was now or never.

"You have every right to be mad," Noctis started.

"That's obvious," Jasmine snapped through gritted teeth, still fighting back her own sobs.

Noctis kept going regardless. "And I probably don't deserve to ask for your forgiveness."

Jasmine wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself, turning her head finally so that she could face Noctis. "When I was in the hospital," she began in an angry, strained voice, "even though you and I had fought, I still thought that you would come and see me." Jasmine forced back a choked sob but allowed the tears to flow freely. "Because I wanted to see you so badly. You were the ONLY one I wanted to see back there. And now I feel like a complete idiot. I wanted to believe you cared about me so badly that I tried to trick myself into thinking that you'd just show up."

'Me? She wanted to see me? More than anyone else?' Noctis' mind raced, stunned at what Jasmine revealed to him.

"But you never came," Jasmine said through bitter tears. "You never saw me once. It felt like you left me for dead."

Noctis opened his mouth to speak but before he could even get the words out he felt as though he was stumbling over his thoughts. Unable to put together a logical statement in his mind, Noctis broke down. He dropped down on one knee and sighed, praying to the gods for courage he knew he did not have.

"I went to see Vanitas," he admitted.

For a moment, the air seemed to freeze. Jasmine's eyes widened in shock but the anger never left her face. "You did _what_?"

"I went to see Vanitas," Noctis repeated, this time his tone more serious. "Prompto and I left to find him as soon as we found out what happened on Twilight Town."

"Why the hell would you do _that_?" Jasmine shouted, sounding completely horrified at the fact that Noctis decided to see Vanitas.

"In truth?" Noctis shook his head and turned away from Jasmine's gaze. "I was going to kill him. I thought that he sent those guys after you left him in Hollow Bastion."

For the first time since their conversation started, Jasmine was speechless.

"But he didn't have anything to do with it," Noctis continued on. "In fact, he told me to give you this." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the envelope Vanitas gave him, holding it out for Jasmine who eyed it cautiously before taking it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Noctis replied. "He wouldn't tell me. He just said that it might help you."

Jasmine didn't know what to respond to first: the fact that Noctis went to see Vanitas or the fact that Vanitas had sent something to her to help her out. Her head was swirling with even more questions than she cared to have. This was becoming entirely too much.

"This doesn't change anything," Jasmine said finally, trying to pull herself together as she was coming apart at the seams. "I know you've been back since I got here. And you made it a point to NOT see me. Why now, huh?"

Noctis did not answer.

She scoffed as she tried to pull herself to her feet, grabbing onto the wheelchair. "That's what I thought. I don't have the time anymore to deal with this. It's clear that whatever our friendship is, and that's using the term loosely, it's not important enough to fight for. Like I said, I can have my stuff out of here at the end of next week. I'll talk to Tseng about a transfer as well. You know, to spare you the effort."

"You don't get it," Noctis said finally through his own gritted teeth, his anger and frustration rising.

"Get what?"

"Ever since I've met you, I can't make heads or tails of what the hell our relationship is. And I admit it, I screwed up. I know that. I'm not good at talking to people, especially people I can't figure out. I can't figure you out.

"I know I care about you a lot and deep down you know that I would do anything I could to protect you. But there's something there and I can't figure out what it is and it's hard to do that when you've got people in your ear all the damn time trying to prevent a situation that may never happen. I know you know what I'm talking about," Noctis said tensely.

Jasmine's eyes widened in slight awe. She knew exactly what Noctis was talking about but they'd never had this conversation so directly and openly before.

"This is what it is: I'm a prince. And unlike other princes I haven't been around women a lot. I don't have many options. It's either a strict, professional work relationship with a woman or I marry her. I don't have the freedom you do. It's either one extreme or the other. And it sucks because we don't just have a professional relationship. I care about you a lot even though I may not show it.

"And at the end of all this, I'm worried about what will happen when our partnership ends, where you'll be. Then with all the shit that's happened with SOLDIER and you I haven't been able to figure out what to do. Because I don't want to lose you – none of us do – and I'm just trying to figure it out."

Noctis breathed out a heavy sigh, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It wasn't as eloquent as he'd hoped the conversation would go, but he hoped that Jasmine would understand him somehow. Even if she still chose to leave, at least he spoke his mind as best he could.

"I can't believe this," she said after what felt like eons.

Noctis cringed and panicked. It was all over.

"I'm thoroughly surprised I've haven't died from shock or stress yet, because I'm both," she sighed, a migraine coming on. "Do you mean to tell me, that you've been feeling something – and I can't say what – and that it's been stressing you out? And that because of all the bs with SOLDIER you didn't know how to come talk to me about it, which led to you not visiting me in the hospital?"

This was it. Noctis was sure that Jasmine was going to leave now.

Jasmine set the envelope aside and massaged her temples. She definitely wasn't in the space to process all of this right now. But at the very least Noctis had actually talked to her about what his problem was. She knew that his communication skills were lacking and how it was for him to have open dialogue like this.

But that would also mean that there would have to be something there to push him to these extremes. Jasmine had long ago promised herself to not even fathom the idea of herself pursuing anything with Noctis other than a basic friendship at most. He was a prince first and foremost and she, to be frank, was a commoner from another country. The odds were against them from the start.

And then she felt a twinge of pain in her chest. It was the same thing with Roxas, Riku, and even Vanitas to a certain degree. Every romantic relationship she pursued ended horribly with each heartbreak more crushing than the last.

Jasmine felt tears building up behind her eyes again and she started to cry, causing Noctis to panic.

"What is it?"

"I-I can't open myself up to that, Noctis," Jasmine strained through her tears. "It never e-ends well. There's just too much going on and I don't think I can handle it right now."

Feeling relieved that he'd spoken his mind but slightly rejected by Jasmine refusing to approach the subject at all, Noctis sighed. He knew he'd taken a gamble with this one, especially with all the drama that led to this point. But he also knew that Jasmine's entire world was off its axis. He would have to wait until the storm had passed then maybe the both of them would be able to talk about this once again.

"We don't have to," Noctis said finally. "Let's get you up."

Noctis reached for Jasmine's hand but when he did, she grabbed his wrist, gripping it tightly.

"Noctis," she began quietly, a subtle anger in her voice. "I will not stay here unless I know for a fact that something like this won't happen again. I won't be with people I can't trust. I mean it."

"You can trust me. I've talked to the others. We won't let something like this happen again. You're important to everyone here. Not just because of SOLDIER," he reassured her, conviction in his voice. "And I'm going to protect you no matter what. I swear that on my kingdom." Noctis paused for a second and released Jasmine's grip on his wrist and instead grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Now, will you stay?"

Feeling his eyes piercing right through her, Jasmine decided to meet Noctis' fierce gaze and immediately found herself trapped. Looking deep into his eyes, Jasmine's heart skipped a beat. 'He means it,' she realized. 'He wants me to stay with the group, in the apartment…'

"Will you stay with me?"

Noctis' question ripped through Jasmine, never believing for one minute that Noctis would ask something like that of her.

'With you…' Her mind trailed off.

Shaking, Jasmine broke eye contact with Noctis and nodded her head stiffly. "I'll stay."

Exhaling after what felt like hours, Noctis wasted no time and quickly scooped Jasmine up in his arms, placing her back in the wheelchair smoothly.

"I want to go back to bed," she told him.

"Okay." Without another word, Noctis did as she asked and escorted Jasmine back to her bedroom, stealing a glance or two at her when she was looking elsewhere. 'She's staying. Thank God.'

Once Noctis and Jasmine had disappeared, Prompto and Ventus appeared from the opposite hallway, both boys simultaneously letting out a sigh of relief. They had eavesdropped on the entire conversation.

"That was intense," Ventus said to Prompto.

"I know. I thought for sure that Miss Valentine would leave," Prompto admitted. "I wouldn't blame her. She has gone through a lot."

"I'm still surprised Noctis said anything at all."

Prompto made a motion for Ventus to follow him and he did just that. The pair soon found themselves in the kitchen when Ventus discovered a bottle of alcohol on the kitchen counter with a shot glass right next to it.

"Wait," Ventus reeled back. "Are you telling me that Noctis, the prince, had to take a shot to be able to have that conversation with Jasmine?"

Prompto crossed his arms over his chest. "What can I say? The prince is shy. I'm sure he was dreading this all day. I saw it right before we came back out to listen in on them. But I mean, at least he got the job done."

Ventus rolled his eyes, annoyed by how all this came to be. "You've got to be kidding me. He's hopeless."

"I'm sure he'll get better with time. You can't build a kingdom in a day. Just be happy that he alluded to his feelings – even if he doesn't know what they are yet."

"You forgot one thing," Ventus reminded Prompto. "Jasmine still hasn't told him anything. There's no telling if she actually feels anything for him or not."

"So?"

"Jasmine may not be royal, but she knows about status and marriage. She probably wouldn't say anything even if she did have a crush on Noctis. Besides, Noctis didn't really tell her anything concrete either."

Prompto chuckled and threw his hands behind his head. "Not true. I think he told her more than any of you are aware of. I've known Noctis for a long time so I kinda have an idea of where his head is."

"Oh yeah?" Ventus' blond eyebrow shot up in amusement. "And what is that?"

"Two words, my friend, and you might as well mark them," Prompto stated, throwing back the piece sign as he walked away from Ventus, "Queen's Candidate."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Aerith asked Jasmine for the third time since their lunch started.<p>

Jasmine, who was enjoying the red velvet cake Aerith ordered her, took another bite of the treat before she set her fork back down. "Of course I'll do it. I'd love to sing for the wedding. It would be an honor."

Aerith grinned from ear to ear, practically glowing under the sunlight. "Thank you so much, Jasmine. It means the world to us."

"You're my aunt and uncle and I love you guys. I couldn't say no," Jasmine reassured her, finding herself being lifted by the beautiful weather of the Destiny Islands. She hadn't been back here in some time since Twilight Town but when Aerith called to have lunch with her, she rushed right over.

"You look well," Aerith stated, giving Jasmine a quick once over. "I'm glad you're up and moving around on your own."

It was true. After almost two months of physical therapy and recovery, Jasmine was out of the wheelchair and almost back to normal. "Ventus has been amazing. I swear I would've been in trouble if it weren't for him."

"You know, you could have always come back to the Destiny Islands," Aerith gently reminded her. "We would've taken care of you."

Touched by Aerith's words, Jasmine smiled again. "I know you would have. But you have your hands full with the wedding, which is in two weeks might I add. I don't want to worry you guys."

Smiling ruefully, Aerith took a sip of her tea, watching children skateboard the café and down to the beach.

"I know you guys became active again," Jasmine deadpanned.

Aerith froze for a brief moment before she set her cup down. "When did you find out?"

"Not long after I was released from the hospital," Jasmine answered. "I just wasn't in a place to talk about it back then."

"I see," Aerith trailed off, unsure of what to say now.

"I can't force you guys to quit," Jasmine started, reaching for her glass of iced tea. "We're all 1st Class. And I wouldn't waste my time asking you guys to stand down."

"We just want to keep an eye on you," Aerith explained.

"I know," Jasmine sighed. "But it's going to get rough." She rested her elbow on the table and cupped her chin in the palm of her hand, eyes closed. "I'm sure that after the wedding, things are going to escalate."

"Oh?"

Jasmine sighed once more. Her beautiful day was taking on a dark gloom. "I've been doing more digging in Agrabah and in the Deep Jungle – all the places that seem lost in time. There's been more SHINRA activity in those zones and I don't like it at all."

Aerith's eyes narrowed. "What do you think it could be?"

"I have a hunch, but I'd rather not say until I'm one hundred percent sure I'm right. Although, I hope I'm not in this case."

Aerith was more than a bit unnerved. If Jasmine was concerned then there was definitely a cause for worry.

"How are things with the prince? Tifa told me that you guys hashed things out finally." Aerith decided to change the subject, hoping to bring light back to the conversation.

"They're back to normal," Jasmine replied. "But now we're always together. It was a struggle to get him to go to base and not follow me here."

"He's worried about you," Aerith laughed. "It's cute though. I would have never seen this coming."

'Neither did I,' Jasmine thought to herself. Every day since she and Noctis sorted out their problems, something had changed in their relationship. While Noctis was still stoic, quick tempered, and a bit difficult to get along with, he was definitely going out of his way to try and spend even more time with Jasmine – even if they didn't say much during their free time together.

Jasmine closed her eyes, thinking of the beautiful flowers that were sitting on top of her piano right this very second. Ever since that Jasmine decided to stay a new bouquet of flowers, each type different from the last, were delivered to the apartment to her from Noctis.

In honesty, Jasmine was a lover of flowers and said that on more than one occasion. She always had been, so in theory she could always write it off as a gift of appreciation. But in the back of Jasmine's mind and in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't help but feel as though it was more than that.

"And what about Riku and the others? Have you talked to them?"

"About once a week," Jasmine said. "Tseng is still on my case about reaching out to them."

"And Riku?"

Jasmine froze for a brief moment and looked down her shirt to see the ring Riku gave her hanging from a silver chain. That day on the street, Riku had given her back the ring he proposed to her with and she carried it with her all the way to Twilight Town. In fact, it was one of the only things that had survived the fire the night she was attacked.

"I've only spoken to him once," she admitted. "It wasn't a long conversation. He just wanted to know how I was doing. It's still a struggle talking to him."

'So she _doesn't_ know yet,' Aerith said to herself. 'It's a good thing Zack and Cloud are good at keeping secrets. I'm sure she'll be upset when she finds out though.'

"But Kairi said they'll all be at the wedding with their parents," Jasmine continued. "Everyone is super excited. We need a celebration after all the drama that's gone on."

"I agree. So when do you start back in the field?"

"I actually have a mission tomorrow," Jasmine replied. "Noctis and I are going to interrogate someone from SHINRA. Then I have a solo mission where I head off to the other worlds."

"A solo mission?"

"Ventus will be on standby in other worlds near me. We're both doing some research for different projects that intersect with each other so it's not like I won't have backup. I'll be gone for a couple of months."

Aerith's smile faltered. "Have you told Noctis yet?"

"No," Jasmine sighed. "I just got clearance today after my physical examinations came in. I'll tell him at dinner tonight. No sense in prolonging it. But I think this will be good for me. I'm actually really excited."

Nervous for Jasmine but hiding it behind a kind smile, Aerith reached out and took Jasmine's hand. "I'm excited for you too. Just don't forget to reach out to us if you need anything. Okay?"

Jasmine smiled and squeezed Aerith's hand. "I will. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: How's that for a quick update? I was so excited after I finished the last chapter that I went ahead and worked on this one. How did you guys like it? I know it's not Sunday but I will update the last chapter then and get started pumping out the other stories.

The next chapter is the LAST one for this story. I'm excited. And nervous. Are you guys? My goodness. So much happened during the making of this story and I'm kinda sad to see it end. I don't think it, or I for that matter, would have made it to this point without you guys' support.

platform934: Lol right?

Pink Dinosaur: Gotta love Sora. I promise he'll be in the next story a lot more. As for Riku and Jasmine, there's still time for something.

Guest: Awesome!

NolumosTheSun: Me too. I think I need to get back to them and maybe save the shorter chapters for the side stories.

Lola: Exactly.

meyoume: Oh yeah. I actually thought about Riku not coming and what it would do to the story and I was like "nope that's not going to work."

Guest: I missed Nam and Jas together honestly. They were best friends but with these circumstances they were kind of torn apart. I really want to start doing more with female friendships because they're so important. We always see the guys but we don't see much of the girls.

roxas4Ever: That would literally take this story from dark to light in about two seconds. But that's definitely still possible *hint hint.

hopefuldreamer1991: We couldn't have a reunion without Riku! I've missed him too.

Skeleus: Not a problem. I hope you liked it!

Sarah K.R: I thought the story could use a little light so why not throw the original gang back in there. You'll see a lot more of them in stories to come. I promise. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

animechick247: First off, thank you for the birthday wishes! It was a good one. But I had finals so it was a bit stressful. But thank goodness it's over for now! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one!

One more chapter left guys! Are you excited? I'm so excited! Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think and I'll talk to you guys soon! Take care!


	65. Chapter 65: The Bridge

Part of what made Jasmine such a dangerous SOLDIER, was the fact that she could mask her emotions (no matter how intense) and fool everyone around her. She had done it all her life and this skill had proven to be quite useful with everyone from her parents, to Vanitas, and even now.

Demyx, who was standing next to her on the stage, looking dashing in a black suit, reached for her hand and she took it, a gentle smile tugging at her lips as the two of them took a bow before the guests at Aerith and Zack's wedding. She dipped her head low, staring at her feet as she took in the applause. She had them fooled yet again.

Beneath all the makeup and the many smiles that came with the wedding day, Jasmine was a complete emotional wreck. But she had to pull herself together for the sake of the wedding. She had to keep the peace. Her family and friends worried about her too much already so she didn't want to add any more unnecessary stress.

Demyx escorted Jasmine off the stage, him holding her hand while she lifted her beautiful pale pink bridesmaid gown a few inches off the ground so she wouldn't trip Once they reached the bottom step, Jasmine immediately ran to Aerith, who looked stunning in her white wedding gown and Zack, who was glowing himself while wearing a perfect fitted black tuxedo. She jumped into their arms and held them like there was no tomorrow, because Jasmine knew better than anyone that another day wasn't promised.

"Congratulations," Jasmine said, her voice muffled slightly because she had buried her face into Zack's chest. "You guys deserve all the happiness in the world. I'm so lucky to have family like you."

Zack kissed the top of Jasmine's forehead and smiled, taking Aerith's hand. "And you're the best kid we could have ever asked for."

"We love you, Jasmine," Aerith said, kissing Jasmine's cheek. "This was such a nice surprise for you to bring Demyx too."

Jasmine and Zack released their hold on one another. She ushered Demyx over and he immediately shook Zack's hand. "I knew you were a fan," Jasmine started, "So I thought that having him sing with me for your first dance would be a little more special than just me doing it."

Demyx placed a hand on Aerith's shoulder. "It's an honor. I wish you both the best."

Not long after Demyx said that, the DJ began playing more upbeat music and the dancefloor became crowded with weddings guests.

Jasmine playfully pushed Aerith into Zack's arms. "Go on! Today is your day! Enjoy yourselves!"

Aerith didn't need to be told a second time. She immediately ran into Zack's arms and they two danced together, completely lost in their own wedded bliss. The entire event from the location (a massive garden in the countryside of the Destiny Islands), to the decorations (an elegant white and pink theme with a touch of gold), and the ceremony itself was phenomenal. Aerith and Zack had been through so much together and now they were finally having the wedding that the two of them deserved.

For a moment, Jasmine forgot all about her problems and looked to the newlyweds, wishing them the absolute best. 'They deserve it.'

Jasmine was yanked out of her thoughts (literally) and found herself now in Angela's (Riku's mother) arms with her husband Ryo in tow.

"You were wonderful!" She beamed, pulling Jasmine forward and into a hug because of their rather obvious height difference. Angela eyed Jasmine, giving her a quick once over as she smiled ruefully. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "You've come so far."

Jasmine felt a warmth surface that she couldn't quite place. She felt honored by Angela's kind words. In truth, Angela had seen a side of Jasmine that very few got to see: her creative side. What's more, Angela had been another mother figure that Jasmine didn't have growing up. Angela had a special place in Jasmine's heart, Ryo too, and nothing would ever change that.

"Thank you. The only reason why I was able to do this," Jasmine made reference to the stage and pointed to Demyx, "is because of you. I can't repay you for all you've done for me. I'm just sorry that things couldn't work out with the singing career."

Angela shook her head fervently, her sleek, dirty blonde ponytail bouncing. "No," she said firmly, "If at any point you decide to leave SOLDIER, you know you have a place with me."

Jasmine's heart sank but kept her cool, calm façade going. Truth be told, she didn't see her future anymore. With the way that her life had been she found it pointless to try and plan ahead. All she could do was take each day one at a time and see where things go. Still, it was nice to know that the offer was still on the table.

"I'm glad we could have this reunion," Demyx chimed in, wrapping an arm around Jasmine and another around Angela. "I'm still waiting for us to go on tour though!"

"I can't believe you were able to take the time out to do this," Angela said incredulously. "You have a flight out tomorrow morning at four."

Demyx scoffed. "Like I haven't pulled an all-nighter before! I can sleep on the plane."

Angela laughed. "That's true."

"Besides, when I got a call from my favorite girl, I had no choice but to come."

_Flashback_

"I've missed you so much!" Demyx screamed as he charged at Jasmine once he spotted her in the hotel's grand ballroom. The young girl was busy adjusting the microphones for her and the young musician when she was suddenly pulled into a crushing bear-hug and lifted off the ground.

"I-I've missed y-you too!" Jasmine choked as she felt her breath being drained from her lungs. "Demyx. I can't breathe…"

Releasing his grip, only slightly, Demyx set Jasmine back down on the platform and continued to hug his friend. "This is what happens when you don't call or see me," he pouted. "You know where I live. If you don't want to be hugged to death, pick up a phone, Jasmine!"

Jasmine gently pushed Demyx away in order to regain her breath. She'd almost forgotten how strong Demyx was. On a normal day, Jasmine would indulge in a bit more playtime but today was not one of those days. Today, Jasmine and Demyx were going to rehearse their songs for Aerith and Zack's wedding.

Originally, Aerith asked for Jasmine to be the sole singer for the wedding. But Jasmine thought it would be a good idea to include Demyx. After all, Aerith was a fan of his so she thought that him showing up would be a nice surprise for the newlyweds.

"We can hang out after the rehearsal," Jasmine told Demyx.

"Fine," Demyx sighed and ran a hand through his trademark Mohawk hair. "But we've got a lot more catching up to do, Missy. You ran off and became a spy and I haven't seen you since."

Jasmine laughed as she adjusted Demyx's microphone stand for him. "I'm not exactly a spy, Dem."

The blond rolled his eyes dramatically. "Might as well be," he mumbled.

"But really, thank you so much for agreeing to sing with me," Jasmine said as she finished. She walked over to the piano behind them and grabbed the sheet music for them. "I know you're busy and we haven't talked for a long time."

Demyx took the music from Jasmine and scanned over the pages. "Just because we haven't talked in a while, it doesn't mean that we stopped being friends. I know you've gone through a lot. It's not like we had a fight or something and just didn't speak."

Jasmine sighed. Her friends were so understanding.

"I think I remember when we wrote this one," Demyx said as he read the lyrics.

"Yeah. We wrote it right after we did that first song together," She told him. "I found another copy in Angela's files when I went down to visit her and tweaked it a little."

"Speaking of Angela, how are things with her son?"

Jasmine flinched, almost as if the question itself stung her. "Neither good nor bad I guess. It's not like we really talk. He'll be at the wedding though with his family."

Demyx drew his lips into a tight frown. 'So it _really_ hasn't gotten any better. I was rooting for them too.'

"But let's not worry about that," Jasmine said, hoping to brush the subject aside. "I haven't sang in a long time and I am NOT trying to screw up Aerith and Zack's big day. Let's get to work."

_End of Flashback_

"But enjoy yourselves," Jasmine said, ushering over a waiter who brought them all a tray of champagne. "This is a wedding. I have to walk around and visit with everyone." She handed Angela, Ryo, and Demyx a glass before taking one for herself.

"You owe me a dance," Demyx yelled as he took Angela and her husband away.

"And you and I need a lunch date," Angela called out.

Jasmine waved and watched the three of them disappear into the thick crowd of people. Her heart sank, feeling alone in the immense group of people.

Angela and Jasmine weren't going to have that lunch date any time soon.

_Flashback_

Jasmine felt more alive now than she ever did before as she waited patiently for the sun to rise. She hadn't slept at all the night before, excited for the wedding. In addition to the wedding that was to take place tomorrow, with all the rehearsals and last minute planning and tinkering, Jasmine found out that she was to leave for her mission earlier than expected the day after the wedding: on her nineteenth birthday.

Originally Jasmine was supposed to have an extra week to prepare but the day before, Tseng called her into his office with news that there was an abnormal amount of SHINRA activity on the other worlds. Naturally, she had to shift gears and get a head start before all the action died down.

"Do you really have to go so soon? Tseng says I'm not leaving for another two weeks," a male voice called out, sadness clear in his voice.

Jasmine glanced over her shoulder and saw Ven sitting straight up in her bed, concern and worry written on his face. She smiled ruefully and headed back to the bed after she drew back the curtains, climbing under the covers with him. "I have to get a jump on this, Ven."

Ventus wrapped an arm around Jasmine's shoulders and pulled her closer to him, eyes fixated on the sky. "It's the nature of our jobs," he sighed. "It's not like I'm new to this. It's just…"

Looking up, Jasmine stared at Ventus. "It's just _what_?"

Sighing, Ventus pulled Jasmine even closer. "I had fun living here with you. Usually I'm on my own in Traverse Town. It was nice."

"You could always go back with Terra and Aqua," Jasmine suggested gently. "They'd love to have you."

Ventus chuckled. "Too bad they're in love now."

Jasmine's jaw dropped slightly. "They're together?"

He nodded. "They just moved into a new place."

Jasmine was surprised. Usually SOLDIER agents were forbidden from seeking romantic relationships with each other. At least, that's what Tseng led her to believe. "And they're allowed to do that?"

"Probably not. But Tseng doesn't know that."

"I see. I'll make sure I keep my mouth shut."

Ventus laughed again, this time his grin remaining. "If you're keeping the secret I know it's safe. But in any case…I'd rather not intrude on their little love fest. I don't wanna be the third wheel."

Jasmine thought back to her old days in high school when Sora and Kairi were a couple and she just happened to be around them. Even though they didn't mean for it to happen, she still felt like the odd one out and could relate to Ventus' situation. "I get it."

"You should at least wait till the day after your birthday. Between you and me, your friends wanted to do something for you. They'll be disappointed that you'll be gone."

"We have the wedding," Jasmine reminded Ven.

"So?" Ventus seemed almost irritated that Jasmine used the wedding as consolation for her birthday. "They wanted to spend a _birthday_ with you – to celebrate _you_. You deserve your own day – not like we won't have fun but still. You need to learn to appreciate life more and let people who love you, love you."

_End of Flashback_

'Love.'

The word resonated through Jasmine's mind for some time. She'd always been a bit inexperienced when it came to love. There were so many ways to love and it came in so many different forms. It wasn't until Jasmine entered high school that she even started exploring the many facets of it.

While she danced with Sora, the thought continued to weigh in rather heavily. Of course, being at a wedding also helped keep the subject alive.

"Thanks for coming," Jasmine Sora, looking around at her group of friends who seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Don't thank me," Sora beamed, twirling Jasmine in a circle. "We wouldn't miss this for the world! I'm just happy that we can hang out a bit more. Speaking of that - we have to talk about your birthday too, Missy."

Jasmine frowned inwardly. She never had the chance to break the news to her friends that she'd be leaving and, judging from Sora's statement, Tifa hadn't mentioned it to him or the others. She hadn't planned on dropping the news now but it seemed as though she didn't have any other choice.

"I won't be here, Sora," she explained, dancing a little closer to him to avoid screaming over the music.

Giving the classic confused-Sora stare, the brown-haired boy asked, "Why not?"

"I'm going off on a solo mission on my birthday," she announced.

Sora's smile faltered. "Oh," he managed, disappointment evident in his now-stiff body language. "But you'll be back soon, right? Like, it's only for a week? Two tops?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No. More like two months, and that's only if I finish up my assignment on time."

Sora froze completely on the dancefloor, his eyes wide with a strange mixture of sadness and utter shock.

"Not the perfect time to drop a bomb like this," Jasmine thought out loud.

Sora held Jasmine's hands but was quiet. He turned his face from view and pulled Jasmine off the dancefloor and to the deserted balcony overlooking the garden outside. Once they were alone, Sora closed the doors leaving the pair to themselves to discuss the situation at hand.

"When did you find out?" Sora asked sadly, his blue eyes focused on the sparkling tile floor.

"Yesterday evening," Jasmine responded slowly. She spotted a table and took a seat, motioning for Sora to join her. "It's a mess. I haven't had time to pack really with the wedding business."

Sora sighed heavily, feeling all the excitement from the wedding and reception slowly draining from his body. He sat down across from Jasmine and stared at her as if he were searching for something. "You're going off on your own? That prince isn't coming with you?"

Jasmine shook her head, breaking eye contact with Sora. "No. This is a mission I have to do by myself. If I run into trouble there's always one or two SOLDIER agents on an island close by for backup, but it'll just be me this time."

Sora's worry was written on his face. He looked around the area and then glanced over his shoulder at the doors. He could see Naminé, Kairi and Riku standing near the doorway with their backs towards it. It was clear that they were waiting for him and Jasmine.

"What about Vanitas?" Sora asked finally.

"What about him?"

Sora leaned forward and tapped his fingers against his knees, drumming them anxiously. "Does this have anything to do with him? Is he bothering you again?"

"No," Jasmine replied, sighing out of relief. "Vanitas has pretty much left me alone. But, he did promise to help keep me safe."

_Flashback_

Jasmine sat on her bed with her legs sprawled out as she stared at the mess that was her room. She had all but destroyed it as she attempted to pack for her journey. Even though Tseng had given her a list of things she would need, it seemed like Jasmine couldn't bring herself to finish packing. She wouldn't have much time with the wedding tomorrow but Jasmine was unable to keep going.

She took a break and rested against the headboard, closing her eyes as she fought off another migraine.

Jasmine then looked to the pillow next to her and frowned. 'Better now than later,' she decided. Jasmine reached for the small purple pillow and dug around, pulling out the envelope that Vanitas had given her.

Even though Noctis handed it to her weeks ago, Jasmine tucked the letter away and left it untouched. She wasn't up for any surprises and with Vanitas and with him there was always one or two lurking around. But in light of recent events with her new mission and the wedding, she figured that she might as well read it and figure out what he said.

She gently tore open the envelope, her heart racing with anticipation. Once she did a large key fell on top of her left knee, and bounced to her sheets. Not bothering with the key, Jasmine immediately pulled the letter that came inside the envelope and opened it up, quickly reading it.

_Jasmine, _

_I would've wanted to give this to you in person, but we both know why that can't happen. _

_I recognize that you will never love me and I understand that. I can never hope that you would reciprocate my feelings and I don't blame you. _

_But all that aside, I need you to listen to me. Something is coming and I'm not sure any of us can stop it. SHINRA is planning to do away with SOLDIER and you are definitely on the kill list. But as long as I can help it, I won't let them harm you. _

_Here is a key to the mansion and the address is written below. You will be safe here. After all, the perfect place to hide is in plain sight. Besides, the mansion is half yours anyway. If you ever need to get away, you can come here. You will be safe and I will protect you. _

_I'm sorry, Jasmine. I never wanted any of this and even though you said you've forgiven me, I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what I've done. _

_Perhaps in another life, we'll find each other again. I hope that things are different next time around. _

_Love, Vanitas. _

Jasmine's chest tightened and she snatched up the key. Pulling out the chain from where Riku's ring sat, she undid the clasp and quickly attached the ring to it, stuffing it back down her shirt. She quickly looked over the letter again and went over the address several times until it began to stick in her head. Once she did so, Jasmine tore the letter to shreds and threw the pieces in the trashcan near her nightstand.

_End of Flashback_

"I'm sorry, Sora," Jasmine said as she stood up, "but I have to do this."

Sora studied Jasmine's face once more and felt a sense of urgency coming from her. "Something is gonna happen," he realized. "Whenever you pick up and leave, things get bad. What's going on?"

Jasmine refused to answer Sora's question and rose to her feet. "You know I can't talk about this," she responded plainly, not really wanting to entertain this conversation any further. "But that aside, I really am glad that you guys could come out and celebrate the wedding." She offered him a warm, genuine smile. "It's nice that we can actually meet up for a happy occasion."

"But, Jasmine," Sora started, only to pause when Jasmine walked right past him and back into the party.

Naminé, Kairi, and Riku, who were hanging around the area but waiting for Sora and Jasmine to come out, rushing outside to see what happened.

"What happened?" Kairi asked sweetly, reaching for Sora's hand. "Why'd she leave like that?"

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Naminé inquired, confused as to why Sora looked so upset.

"Jasmine's leaving on a solo mission tomorrow," Sora announced, stuffing his free hand in the pocket of his slacks.

Riku was hesitant, almost as if he didn't know if he should open his mouth to ask the question. "When is she coming back?"

Sora looked up, his expression giving away the answer before he could even speak the words.

Naminé and Kairi met each other's gaze and their smiles faded while Riku's facial expression was completely unreadable.

"Honestly, I think it's gonna get worse before it gets better," Sora announced. "With all that's happened to her in the last few months, I wouldn't be shocked."

"It's like," Kairi managed, clearly hurt by the news, "every we think things are gonna slow down, they pick right back up again and get worse and worse. It's like there's no end to this."

Riku left the group right then and there with no word or warning and went back to the party over to where Roxas and Tifa were. The three teens looked at each other, wondering why Riku left so suddenly.

"If I'm being honest," Naminé began gently, "I think Riku's having a harder time with this than he lets on."

"You're right," Kairi agreed. "He started going back to normal but I think he's hurting more than most people with all this. After all, he still loves her."

Sora sighed and threw his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and appearing to be in deep thought.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Nam's right. And even though he and Jasmine_ kinda_ made up, I know he still feels guilty for the way things are now."

"And," Naminé added on. "I think they both know that it's possible that they may ultimately NOT end up together, even though they love each other. They just have to sit back and let time handle this."

* * *

><p>Noctis, Prompto, Jasmine and Ventus went back to the apartment late that night and stumbled in through the doors, laughing loudly. Everyone, save for the prince, drank a little more than they normally would have and they were still coming off of the excitement from the wedding.<p>

"I'm crashing here tonight," Prompto sang loudly, running to the living room and diving onto the couch.

Noctis and the others chased after him with the prince sighing. He'd only had two drinks at the party and was the most put-together one out of the four. He had to admit, it was rather difficult reigning all three of them in at the same time – save for Jasmine who seemed to be a bit calmer than the rest of the group.

"I thought you were gonna go back with Ignis and Gladiolus," Noctis stated, watching the blond shrug out of his wedding attire.

Prompto stretched his arms out and grinned, his face flushed a bright, vibrant cherry red. "Nah! Besides, in a few minutes it'll be Miss Valentine's birthday! We gotta sing for her!"

Noctis cringed at the idea of Prompto singing – sober or not he had the voice of a dying cat "I l think you should leave that to her. Come on," He held out his hand for Prompto, who struggled take Noctis' hand. "Lay down for a bit."

Prompto and Noctis headed for the guest bedrooms while Jasmine and Ventus took a seat on the couch where Prompto once was.

"That was one hell of a party," Ventus said as he kicked off his shoes. "We should have more get-togethers like that on a regular basis."

Jasmine, who was feeling the alcohol wear off, agreed. "It's nice to get together with people when we don't have a shit storm on our hands."

"Well, I'm going to get another bottle of champagne!" Ventus announced, looking at the clock sitting on the living room table. "You've got a birthday coming up in twenty minutes and we need to celebrate!"

"Ven," Jasmine whined, pulling herself off the couch. "I don't think we should drink anymore. We had a lot at the wedding."

Ventus laughed. "Oh come on, Jasmine! It's your birthday. You need to let your hair down! I'll be right back!" With that, Ventus sped off to the kitchen to find Noctis' wine stash, leaving Jasmine alone.

She sighed heavily and looked at her beautiful bridesmaids gown, feeling all in the world like Cinderella after the clock struck midnight. Not because the dress or her attire had changed, but because she knew she was crashing hard and that the party – figuratively and literally – was over.

Taking advantage of the time she had to herself, Jasmine headed for her bedroom and closed the door tightly behind her.

She paced around her bedroom and discarded the bridesmaid's gown, tossing it onto the floor as she ran around the room, searching for an old hoodie and a pair of black shorts. Once she was dressed, Jasmine looked at herself in the mirror and combed out her braided hair with her fingers, finding it difficult to do so with her hands trembling uncontrollably.

Tomorrow she was to head out on the most important mission of her life with the stakes higher than ever. Not only was she gambling with her life, but now the lives of others were at stake.

Jasmine had finished looking through the journal she found on Twilight Town days ago and promptly destroyed it after the fact. While it felt liberating at first, having gotten rid of the one item that almost cost Jasmine her life, she still couldn't forget about the book's dark, grim contents.

She glanced at her cell phone and looked at the time. She was now on her thirty seventh hour without sleep and she knew that she was spiraling downward at an incredibly fast rate.

Jasmine had done an excellent job at masking her pain and her worries in front of the others for the sake of the wedding. But now that she was alone and her departure was slowly creeping up on her, Jasmine had let down all her walls and allowed herself to feel everything that she held in until this point.

"Yo!" Ventus barged into Jasmine's room with the bottle of champagne, now wearing his pajamas. "I'm telling you," Ventus said as he jumped on Jasmine's bed, staring at her from behind and unable to see her face, "if you're not married by 25, let's elope and have a big party afterwards. After all, best friends make the best partners."

Jasmine stiffed at Ven's presence, knowing that she couldn't pull it together in front of Ven so quickly, especially when she was so far into her spiral. "T-That sounds like a plan to me," she managed.

Ventus was alarmed by her tone and ran to her side. "Jasmine," he began slowly, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Jasmine felt herself slip to the floor and Ventus caught her just in time. The two sat on the floor and Ventus wrapped his arms around Jasmine tightly, unnerved by how distressed she had become in such a short amount of time.

"Ven," Jasmine managed. "It's going to get worse."

"What's going to get worse? Talk to me," he pleaded as he rubbed her shoulders. Ventus was worried. Jasmine was shaking uncontrollably and she was breathing much too heavily. Whatever it was that she was bothered by must have been extreme to take her to this level.

"Everything," she told him. "Vanitas, Master Xehanort, it's going to get bad. They're planning something and I don't know if we can stop it."

"Jasmine," Ventus' voice was low and soothing all so that he could hopefully calm Jasmine down, "Vanitas said himself that he wasn't going to hurt you again. And we haven't seen Master Xehanort in years. Now," he cleared his throat, checking behind him to make sure that the door was still shut. "What is it that we can't stop?"

Jasmine gently pulled herself out of Ventus' arms but reached for his hands. Although she was no longer crying, her eyes were bloodshot red. She laced her fingers with his and squeezed tightly. "You don't understand. I _have _seen Master Xehanort."

Ventus' jaw dropped. "What!?" He shouted. "Are you serious? When did you see him?"

"On that mission with Noctis a while ago," she revealed.

_Flashback_

Jasmine sighed as she walked down the hotel lobby to the elevator, her high heeled pumps clacking loudly against the marble floors. She and Noctis had just finished an interrogation with one of the lower level SHINRA members in charge of transporting weapons overseas. Fortunately for Jasmine, the interrogation went swimmingly. Even though it was Jasmine who had done all the talking, Noctis made sure to make the subject cooperated. She had to admit, Noctis did have a certain intimidating aura about him. It definitely helped speed things up when the subject was being less than helpful.

When Jasmine reached the elevator, she hit the button that said "1" and waited for it to arrive. A few other operatives had arrived to collect the SHINRA agent so Jasmine could go back to the base and finish up some paperwork.

She sighed. She had as much work now as she did when she was still in school.

The doors to the elevator opened and Jasmine stepped inside. Once the doors closed and the elevator began to descend, she reached into the sleeve of her oversized white blouse and pulled out her pipe which she had strapped to her forearm. Sticking it into her mouth, she searched the pocket of her pencil skirt for a lighter and lit it, inhaling the paopu before blowing out the smoke through her nose, thankful that the elevators in this building allowed smoking.

The elevator stopped a few floors down and slowly opened up where Jasmine spotted a rather intriguing looking man. He was older, perhaps in his late fifties or even sixties, with a shaved head, thin eyebrows and a silver goatee. The man looked rather unassuming, a hunch in his back and a pleasant expression on his face so Jasmine stepped aside and offered him a smile.

"Which floor, Sir?" Jasmine asked kindly, switching her pipe to the other hand so the smoke wouldn't bother him.

"The third floor will be fine," he replied with a small smile of his own.

Jasmine felt slightly unnerved. There was something strange about his voice, something dark, and something oddly familiar.

The elevator doors closed and the two were left in an uncomfortable, heavy silence, the elevator moving a lot slower now than it did before. Or so it seemed, at least to Jasmine.

"You're quite beautiful," the man told her as he gave her a quick once over.

Jasmine stared straight ahead of her and focused on the reflective gold walls. "Thank you," she said simply. And his eyes. That vivid yellow/amber color…Jasmine could have sworn that she'd seen those eyes before. She just couldn't remember where for the life of her.

Her skin crawled when the man stood straight up, the hunch in his back seemingly gone out of nowhere. "Yes," he said. "It makes sense now."

Jasmine's eyes narrowed. Something was off about this man. "What makes sense?" She asked calmly, despite the unease she felt.

"Why he's so attracted to you," he replied, his eyes glistening evilly. "If I were to judge by appearances alone, I'd say that you were the perfect fit for him."

"I'm sorry," Jasmine's tone was sharp, "but have we met before?"

The older man looked at the control panel for the elevator and saw that they were nearing his floor. He pushed the emergency brake and the elevator came to a halt.

"Why did you stop the elevator?" Jasmine asked him, realizing that she was in trouble.

"I'm surprised you forgot someone like me. After all, I played a very vital role in your upbringing, Miss Silva."

Jasmine's eyes shot open and she craned her neck slowly to face the man.

"That's right, I know who you are," he carried on, laughing as though he was receiving pleasure from her discomfort. "I knew your parents too. They meddled too much, that's why they had to be disposed of. It would be wise for you to take a different career path if you want to live longer than they did."

Jasmine's mind scrambled together a list of people on the SHINRA end who may have known her parents but nothing was coming together. Who was this stranger? Why did he know her parents? How could he know so much information about her?

The older man sighed and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his gray slacks. "Vanitas is a fool, chasing after a woman who will never return his feelings. I'm afraid that his love for you may very well cost him his life. It would be a shame too. He has so much promise and potential."

And then it hit her all at once. Jasmine felt her heart beat faster and faster but she held her cool and inhaled from the pipe again, her eyes now narrowed into deadly slits. "Master Xehanort," she said, "I've been wondering when I would run across you."

"Ah!" The older man turned to face Jasmine and closed the distance between the two of them. "You finally remember me! But only a little bit I see."

"The only thing I need to remember is that you were responsible for killing my parents and royally screwing up your nephew. Plus you're planning something. Apart from that, there's nothing else I need to know." Jasmine blew the smoke from her pipe directly into his face without a second thought.

"Are you sure? I'd think back and try to remember me if you could, child," he said dangerously. Master Xehanort reached for the panel and started the elevator back up again, returning to his place besides Jasmine once more.

"You know exactly what's coming," Master Xehanort began again. "I will be starting the world anew with Project: Heartless. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Jasmine tried to suppress all the rage and fury welling up inside of her. She knew exactly what he was planning. But Jasmine was never without a trick or two up her sleeve.

"If that's what you believe, fine," she said simply. "You seem dead set on this so I won't argue with you."

Master Xehanort chuckled darkly to himself and stared directly into Jasmine's eyes, looking for any type of fear or panic in her gaze, only to come up with neither. He smirked as the elevator came to a stop and slowly made his way out. "I will not hesitate to kill you. You should heed my warning."

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders casually. "I don't plan on living in the world you're trying to create. If I have to die to keep that from happening, then so be it. I won't back down."

Master Xehanort laughed heartily this time and continued on his way. "Either way, your future looks quite bleak. I'd enjoy the time you have left. You know what's coming." He paused and stood outside of the elevator, watching the doors close. "Until next time, Miss Silva."

_End of Flashback_

Ventus' buzz was gone, his cheer now replaced with anger.

"I can't believe it," Ventus said, his expression dark.

Jasmine was sitting on her bed now, her calm having somewhat returned. "That's why I'm going. I need to get a head start on this Project: Heartless before it's too late."

"You still haven't told me what it is," Ventus reminded her. "Jasmine, this is important. You shouldn't have kept Master Xehanort a secret. You should also tell me what his plan is so I can alert the others."

"Why do you think that you're leaving weeks after I am?" Jasmine asked him finally. Ventus was silent, confused as to what Jasmine was talking about. "Of course you're going to find out but the problem? I don't even have all the details either."

Ventus lifted an eyebrow. "YOU don't have all the info?"

Jasmine shook her head and reached under her bed where she kept her duffel bag. "The satchel that I came out of Twilight Town with contained a journal that had all the details on what Master Xehanort is planning."

It all made sense to Ventus now. "No wonder Loz and Yazoo were after you."

"Yeah. I destroyed the journal after I went through it. But there were a few pages missing. But, I think I know where I can find them."

"And that's why you're going off on the solo mission," Ventus realized. "You're going after the journal pages."

"Exactly," Jasmine threw a small grey pouch – also from under her bed – into the bag. "And the only reason I haven't been able to talk about this is because I don't know all the information. So I'm going to go to the places mentioned in the journal and try to track down the pages. If I can figure out what he was trying to hide, we might be able to stop Master Xehanort before people get hurt."

'So this was it,' Ventus realized. 'This is what Jasmine was hiding all this time. This is why she's going off on her own. Tseng doesn't trust anyone else with the mission because she's the only one who knows what's going on.'

The blond exhaled deeply, pulling his glasses off his face and wiping the lenses with the bottom of his tee shirt before slipping them back on his face. "So you're going to be leaving everyone else a trail of breadcrumbs, is that it?"

"Essentially," Jasmine replied. "But I don't want to be wrong and give you guys false information." She zipped up the bag and slipped it back under her bed. "I really don't know how long I'll be gone but I hope it's no more than two months." Jasmine rested against her bed and Ventus made his way over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I won't be that far from you. Neither will Terra and Aqua. What about Noctis?"

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. "Tseng is sending them on another mission. We might meet up at some point but who knows when that will be."

"You still don't trust him, do you?" Ventus asked observantly, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from her anyway.

Jasmine thought carefully but came to an answer quickly. "Not fully. I can't forget about how I felt, Ven. I trusted him and he _left_ me. Let's face it: his reasons besides the Vanitas situation aren't good enough. I would have never left him like that. He abandoned me."

"And I'm sure his feelings for you are one-sided," Ventus stated unapologetically.

Jasmine kept her voice low. Even though she knew no one could hear her through the sound-proof doors, she still wanted to be cautious. "I know he cares in his own way, but let's face it: he'll probably never open up to me. It's just a phase. I don't see him proving me wrong. Plus, I don't have any room in my heart for that right now."

Ventus nodded completely understanding why Jasmine was taking a step back from Noctis' strange way of showing affection. "Too bad. I could've been friends with a queen. That would've been cool."

Jasmine shivered at the idea and stopped Ventus from going any further. "I'm no queen."

Ventus glanced at the clock on her desk that now read midnight. "Maybe not now," he grinned from ear to ear, "but you are the birthday girl."

Jasmine looked too, having completely forgotten about your birthday. "Oh," she said, "I guess you're right."

Ventus squeezed Jasmine tightly before kissing her on the cheek.

Just then, Prompto bolted into her room with Noctis not far behind him. Prompto caught Ven kissing Jasmine's cheek and gasped. "What the hell? I told you he had a thing for Miss Valentine."

Ventus laughed and looked over Prompto to meet Noctis' gaze. "Jealous?"

Noctis merely glared at Ventus while Prompto stormed into the room and separated the two. "No way! Ventus you are NOT sinking my ship! Get away from Miss Valentine."

"We're just friends," Jasmine said in an effort to calm a hysterical Prompto down.

The blond fugitive reached for the half-opened bottle of champagne Ventus came in with and pulled the top off, guzzling the bottle down while Ventus tried his best to stop him. "Maybe if I drink enough," Prompto whined, "I'll forget that Ventus is trying to ruin my favorite couple."

"Prompto, calm down!" Ventus said, trying to snatch the bottle away, albeit unsuccessfully.

"No," Prompto yelled. "You're trying to steal Miss Valentine away from us."

"Not my fault Noctis can't get to first base," Ventus teased, further irritating Noctis and Prompto.

"That's because you're hogging her! You're the reason why my ship won't sail!"

Noctis shook his head, muttering something to the likes of "this clown" and made his way to Jasmine, who seemed humored by the entire situation.

"Jasmine?" Noctis began shyly, turning his head away from her.

"Yeah?"

Noctis pointed to the door. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Jasmine eyed Prompto and Ventus and, after concluding that they wouldn't kill each other, jumped to her feet. 'Thank goodness I have Ven,' Jasmine thought, now feeling as though she could carry out with her night. 'He's been a blessing since day one.'

Noctis closed the door behind Jasmine. She immediately headed for the general living room area when Noctis grabbed her wrist gently. She looked to him quizzically, wondering why he stopped her.

"Let's go to my room," he suggested.

Jasmine reeled back, puzzled. She wasn't allowed to enter the prince's room. That had been one of the things Tseng had expressly forbid her from doing. "But I thought – "

"So?" he cut her off shortly, gently tugging her along towards the back part of the apartment. "We don't have to tell anyone."

Jasmine didn't argue with Noctis. They tip-toed down the dark hallway until they came to Noctis room. While the others had visited Jasmine's room a handful of times, Jasmine herself had never even seen the door to Noctis' room.

"What is it, Noctis?" Jasmine asked, stopping him from reaching the doorknob.

"I just have to talk to you, that's all," Noctis replied.

Jasmine knew better. He was acting strangely and his entire aura was off. Something was troubling Noctis. She just couldn't figure out what it was. "Well you've got about ten minutes before Ventus and Prompto come searching for us. Eventually, they'll make their way back here."

Noctis shrugged his shoulders and inhaled sharply. He released her wrist, only to take hold of her hand instead. Jasmine shivered from the action and stared at his gloved hand for a long time.

"Ten minutes is all I need," He said before pulling him into the bedroom, waiting for her to enter before locking the door behind them.

* * *

><p>All of Jasmine's SOLDIER family, minus Aerith and Zack who had video called her from an islet off the coast of Radiant Garden, came to the air base the following afternoon to send her off.<p>

"Now," Tifa gave Jasmine a quick once over to make sure that she was ready. "Do you have everything?"

"I do," Jasmine said, feeling as if her heart were about to explode from nerves. She stepped back and looked over herself once more in the reflective pillar next to her. She wore her heavy black jeans, white long sleeved shirt, a bright red scarf and a long, olive green coat that reached her knees with sturdy black gloves. With Jasmine's journey she had no idea what she would be going up against so, as per Tifa and Vincent's advice, she dressed as best she could.

Tifa looked at the scarf and felt the material. "This is Vincent's scarf," she realized.

Jasmine nodded her head, looking behind the group to see Vincent standing in the back, watching from afar as he usually did. "He gave it to me when I checked in."

Tifa placed her hands on Jasmine's shoulders and smiled, tears welling up in her wine-colored eyes. "You look just like him, and your mother."

A sharp pain struck Jasmine in the chest, but it did not stop her from keeping her composure.

"They'd be proud of you," Tifa added. "We're all proud of you."

Yuffie ran up to Jasmine and pulled her away from Tifa and into a hug. "We're gonna miss you, kiddo! Make sure you write to us and call every chance you get. Oh! Take pictures too!"

Jasmine nodded and promised to do so. "Ven bought me a camera for my birthday so I could take lots of pictures."

Ventus, who was with Terra and Aqua, smiled. "I'll meet up with you at some point so I'll know if you used it or not!"

"We wish you luck," Aqua, the blue-haired young woman said as she waved with Terra, the rather tall and muscular brunet nodded.

"And Vincent will make contact with you as soon as you get to Agrabah. You have the special phone, right?" Tifa asked.

Jasmine pointed to the duffel bag she had slung across her back. "I sure do."

"Now, not all the worlds you visit will have modern technology," Tifa warned, "but you should still be able to make a call when you're near the coast. Don't forget to check in with us, okay?"

Jasmine leaned forward and looked at everyone: Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Vincent. She had her goodbyes to Noctis and the others earlier in the day so they were the only ones present. In hindsight, Jasmine knew it was for the best especially with the new shift in their group. But Jasmine would save those thoughts for another time. All of her family had come to send her off. She was happy they could do so. Jasmine would never let this on, but her nerves were wrecked. Once she jumped into the helicopter that was it. There was no turning back.

"You almost ready to go, Missy?"

The voice belonged to Reno who had volunteered to take her to the Traverse Town base, the first stop on her trip. Rude, Elena, and Axel were also present, the group travelling with her for the debriefing.

Jasmine nodded. "In a minute Reno!"

She gulped and picked up the extra duffel bag she carried that held all her weapons and various survival gear and turned her back on the group. This was it. She was heading out on her own.

"Don't go just yet," Tifa placed a hand on one of Jasmine's shoulders. "There's still one more person you have to say bye to."

Confused as to who Jasmine could be talking about, she turned around and her eyes widened in shock as she found herself staring at Riku, who was now standing side by side with Vincent.

Jasmine gasped and dropped her bags to the ground, her feet moving on their own accord to him. The group parted so Jasmine could reach Riku and before she knew it, she found herself staring directly into his perfect blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked, confused by Riku's presence but comforted all at the same time.

Riku offered Jasmine a reassuring smile. "What? You didn't think that I forgot about your birthday, did you?"

"Oh, that." Jasmine's birthday was the farthest thing from her mind. "How did you get access up here?"

He nodded his head to Tifa. "She has her methods."

Jasmine's eyes traveled downwards and she saw a small box in his gloved hands. "What's that?"

Riku held the box out to Jasmine, who couldn't help but notice that through his tee shirt and jacket he seemed a bit more muscular than when she last saw him. Still, Jasmine returned her focus to the box and took it from him. "After the wedding everyone went to Sora's place and we all wrote you letters. Selphie is still mad that she couldn't throw you a party – I'm sure she'll tell you all about it in hers."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "Oh I'm sure she is."

"I'm sure you'll need something to read during your trip. We didn't want to give you anything too big since you'll be traveling. There's even letters from all our parents too."

"Wow," Jasmine breathed, glancing at the neatly wrapped box. "I don't know what to say."

Riku placed a hand on Jasmine's head, giving her hair a playful fluff. "That's a first," he teased.

Jasmine smiled and grabbed his hand. "Shut up, Riku."

Upon realizing how effortless the small interaction was Jasmine's face flushed a light pink color, feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time: comfort. She looked up to meet Riku's gaze and then rushed forward to give him a hug, burying her face into his chest.

"Thank you, Riku," she whispered. "I'm glad I got to see you before I left."

Riku, while initially shocked at the action, slowly relaxed and returned the hug, resting his cheek against hers. "Me too. Happy Birthday, Faye. Be safe."

Her heart raced even more when her first name escaped Riku's lips and Jasmine squeezed Riku even tighter. "I will. I'll see you soon."

With all the strength she could muster, Jasmine broke the embrace and turned her back on Riku before returning to the others. She gathered her belongings and gave everyone one final hug before she walked to the helicopter. Rude and Elena took Jasmine's bags before Axel helped her into the helicopter. Jasmine looked back at the group one last time and fought back tears in her eyes. She waved before Axel closed the door behind her and locked it.

Now inside the high tech helicopter, Elena and Rude secured Jasmine's things while Axel handed her the box Riku gave her.

"Ready to go, Cat-Eyes?" He asked cheerfully.

She inhaled deeply and strapped herself into the seat across from where Axel was sitting. "As ready as I can be."

"Alright," Axel banged on the door. "Let's go, Reno!"

"You got it!" The redheaded pilot said, starting up the engine.

Within seconds, Jasmine heard the helicopter start up and a few seconds later, felt herself rising off the ground. She looked behind her one last time and waved as they took off, looking forward when they began flying above the city and headed towards the ocean.

"You're lucky," Axel pointed out, seeming rather relaxed in the helicopter. "You've got so many people here who care about you, including my blockhead older brother."

"Yeah, yeah shut up, Axel," Reno grumbled.

The younger redhead and Elena laughed. "Just fly this damn thing. We've got a long way to go."

"We do," Jasmine agreed. "And we've got a lot to talk about."

Reno and Rude heard this and they quickly exchanged glances, both of them figuring out quickly that Jasmine hadn't just requested them for the sole sake of familiar faces.

"We do," Reno agreed.

Jasmine shifted in her seat and gazed out the window above Axel's head to get a perfect view of the clear blue sky. "But we've got the whole trip. There's no rush."

"Trying to enjoy the peace now?" Axel asked.

Jasmine nodded, finding calm in the fact that they were flying over the ocean. Sure enough, Jasmine was still anxious and scared, but she did not feel the same wave of dread she felt when she first joined SOLDIER. Now, she felt hope. She could see daybreak over the horizon. She had no idea when or how it would come about, but she knew it would be coming and that was all that mattered.

"Yeah," Jasmine closed her eyes. "Because I know that once we land I'll hit the ground running. I know how this goes."

Axel chuckled, still in awe at how much Jasmine had grown in such a short time. "I feel sorry for Master Xehanort. He has no idea what he's gotten himself into and what's coming his way."

Jasmine sighed once more, the anxiety from earlier having tired her out. She crossed her arms over her chest and yawned loudly, waiting to drift into a calm, peaceful sleep. 'Neither do I to be honest,' she said to herself honestly, 'but if it's for these people, it's worth it. Every trip, every stumble, every step of the way.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Guys…it's over. It's finally over. And normally I wouldn't just say that at the end of a story but for this one I had to.

This story took four, almost five, years to finish and by far these were the hardest four years of my life. While I do write based off what I imagine, a lot of this story was pieced together from things I myself had experienced. Since the beginning of this story, I had experienced everything from death, bullying, changing universities after a traumatic situation, and having to start fresh from almost nothing. And it wasn't just Jasmine's character that took from my life. EVERY character (Riku, Roxas, Naminé, etc) had things about them that I took from my experiences.

Even "Perfect Blue" was taken from an experience. I came up with the concept when I took my first train ride. Nothing extraordinary happened. It was just an experience that took on its own life.

And even though I went through an incredibly difficult time, I can honestly say that if I had to go back and had the option of doing it all again, I would. And I know I've said this NUMEROUS times, but I would NOT be here today if it wasn't for the support of those around me and you guys. Writing this story, while painful at times, was my greatest joy and greatest pleasure. I got up each and every day looking forward to writing this, which helped me push past all the pain. That's part of the reason why I had such a hard time ending this story. It went through EIGHT drafts for this last chapter. EIGHT. I've never written so many drafts for a single piece ever – not even for a research thesis.

But all that aside, I want to thank all of you who have continued to support both me and this story.

Sookdeo: Jasmine will be pushed in the next story. I won't say how but the boundaries will be pushed. And it's very interesting how you were able to take all the different men and break down their relationships to Jasmine. Every one of them had an important role in her discovering herself. I always enjoyed your reviews. Sorry this reply is so short. I guess I'm still coping with the fact that this is ending.

longTimeReader: Oh well you know me. I always add a little more drama.

Guest: And there's more to come.

Pink Dinosaur: You'll find out very soon. I promise.

nolumosTheSun: Nope. Not at the wedding but he did appear as promised.

Guest: Haha I kept everyone in one piece.

Lola: Nah, I think everyone deserves a little fun.

Roxas4Ever: I'm working on the side story connecting this one to the last. In that one I'm going to dive deeper into Noctis' history. Part of the reason why I waited so long was because I was also waiting for Square to release more information on Final Fantasy XV. I didn't want to make the characters too OC-ish and wanted to honor them in a way that was more accurate to who they are supposed to be.

platform934: She still has that ring. I just haven't shown it yet.

GUEST: Glad you liked it!

SnowKawasagi: In the side story we'll see a lot more of Riku and the Destiny Island group.

Skeleus: I hope you liked the story!

animechick247: They still are. In the side story you'll see glimpses into their relationship after the incident. By the way I did see the English version of the trailer. I'm excited. But I'm SO ready for the game to come out.

Sarah K.R: Oh yeah, Noctis and Jasmine aren't a happy couple, let's just put it that way. This whole ordeal put a massive strain on their relationship (personal and work-related) so we'll see how it progresses. I hope you enjoyed the story!

hopefuldreamer1991: Yep. Everyone around here has a secret or two laying around. One more chapter and one more story ended. I just hope you liked it!

Well guys that being said the story is now complete. I'm currently working on the side stories now which will be formatted a little bit differently than how I originally planned. And there's a special trick to reading them too (which I'm sure you'll see quite quickly).

The first section is called "Bridge: Agrabah Nights" and I'm almost finished with the first chapter now. And I didn't abandon the side story between the first and second story. I'm just going to piece those in side by side with the "Bridge" series.

Let me know what you guys thought of the story. Oh and 707 reviews up till now? That's pretty awesome.

Feel free to shoot me a PM too if you ever feel like it. Now that my school situation has calmed down tremendously I have a bit more breathing room now.

Once again, thank you guys for everything and I will see you all soon. Take care!


End file.
